Revenge and Reversal
by Sentinel103
Summary: Follow Kim and Ron's adventures as the 'Once Again' ARC continues. Does Kim's EX and DNAmy have something up their sleeves? What will happen to little Anna? Rated M for adult situations, romance and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction from which I make no monetary gains. Kim Possible the crew are owned by the Disney Corp and not myself. So there.**

'**Revenge and Reversal' is the continuing Saga of the 'Once Again' ARC and closely follows 'The Truth'. So in the ARC it begins in November of 2015 and goes to about March of 2016. Originally it was titled 'Justice', however another author has posted a story by that title and I don't want my work to be confused with his/her attempt at pornography. That is why I changed the title. This tale is rated 'M' for a reason so there will be adult situations and more violence. Please be aware of this before going further.**

**You will see Justine, the Sake girls, of course Kim and Ron with Anna. Bonnie, Tara, Shego and Dr. Drakken will make appearances as will Josh Mankey and Dr. Amy Hall. I will attempt to further develop certain characters. Some of the Rangers that have been around will continue to be around and there will be sub plot lines with them. For the most part all of these characters except for a particular family will continue through more tales later on (yes I have this plotted out...uh some).You will see romance, adventure, drama, and some humor. You'll see what I mean.**

**I wish to thank my beta, CajunBear73, for his help during the writing of this tale. **

**As for the length it should go about 35 chapters plus or minus a bit and be a tad over 150,000 words. Since I'm writing chapter 30 at the moment and I know about how much more is in it I hope to get done that fast, but since I'm a verbose bastard we all know how that's going to work out. (Please Lord help me keep this short).**

**I hope you enjoy the ride, because it's gonna be a lot more fun than 'The Truth'.**

**Let's get going.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 1

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Brenda Jones, was working the evening shift at the main console when the silent alarm sounded. Tracking down the sensor she quickly brought up the security cameras in that hallway. Not seeing anything on the visible light spectrum, she quickly changed to infrared and ultraviolet. Again seeing nothing out of the ordinary she called the security squad for that section. "Green 2 Alpha come in.", she ordered.

"Green 2 Alpha.", the response came with in seconds.

"Main desk, we have an intruder alert. Section 43 Whiskey, level 7. Security Code Violet."

"I copy Desk. On the way.", came the reply.

In moments five highly skilled GJ security men were on the way. By the time they were onsite the alarm had moved to the computer room on Level 12. Agent Jones dispatched three more squads and called the Senior Agent on call.

"Deputy Director Du.", Will announced before the second ring.

"Sir we have a moving security alert…One moment, Sir. I now have a computer alarm. We've been hacked.", she told him with panic raising in her voice.

"Lockdown protocol Gamma.", Agent Du ordered arming himself, "I will be at your desk in five Brenda."

Four hours later the alert was called off. Sweating, Will asked one of the experts, "Steve, what do you have for me?"

"I'm not sure Sir. Whatever or whoever it was had three of the new Cray's working for him. I think that two of them were to cover tracks. Whoever did this was smart. Genius level smart. We better get Doctor Load in here ASAP.", he advised.

"Good call Steve.", Will picked up the phone, "Brenda could you have Doctor Load come in as soon as possible?...Thank you."

"OK Steve best guesses so far? You've been going over data, what do you have?", Du asked.

"OK the only thing we have right now is mice size rodents in here in the last ten hours. We have that. They kept scurrying around, but it looked like there were about twenty of them. They were everywhere under the desks on top the computers in the drawers you name it, little mouse surprises are here as evidence.", Steve explained.

"So we have a bunch of mice and three of the fastest research computers ever built in the same room. Are you sure the computers were accessed Steve?", Du asked.

"I am working on it right now. We don't like to turn these babies off. We're just afraid of spiking them. So they're on 24-7-365. Normally we leave the doors shut and secured.", the computer genius replied.

"OK buddy do the best you can. Dr. Load should be in soon; a car and driver has already got him. He was out on a date with Miss Rockwaller again. Let's hope whoever it was didn't get anything too good.", Du told the older man, "What a way to spend a holiday, just yesterday I had my first real date in a long time."

"Oh who was it Sir?", Steve asked while sorting through programs.

"Her name's Becky and I really think that she's a nice lady. She's a friend of Kim and Ron's.", he replied.

"Sir, you've been lonely long enough. You have to build something to extend your legacy.", the older man advised.

XX

A young African-American young man raced by the four guards while holding out his security pass on the way in. He ran down two corridors before arriving at the elevator to take him down to the lower levels of the complex. Dr. Wade Load stepped inside as soon as the door opened. "Level 12...expedite.", he ordered.

In under a minute the high speed lift dropped its only passenger over nine hundred feet straight down.

Grimacing Wade felt the brakes come on as the lift quickly decelerated. As the doors began to open he jumped through still hurrying on his way to the massive computer center.

Seeing the door open to the secure room and the armed guards outside caused Dr. Load to pause, _'This is not good. I better find out just what happened.'_

XX

"John, here they come now. Get ready to move.", the one known as Mark informed his friend over the encrypted handi-talky radio.

John opened the door and let down the ramp into the light snow as several dozen small rodents scurried up it and entered the dark van to the warm cages and their rewards for a job well done.

After their charges were all on board Mark slowly pulled out and obeyed all traffic laws leaving the area.

XX

_The Ron and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are live tonight from the home of the former teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I am Wendy Marks-Peterman with this Thanksgiving Holiday show of "Where Are They Now?", she told the camera.

"As many of you are not aware thirty months ago Kim and Ron were wed here in their hometown and over last summer Chad and I were invited to a cookout at their home. We asked if we could do a live show in this lovely home and Kim and Ron graciously accepted. Tonight we will catch up to what's been happening over the years and see how a couple of years of marriage have worked out for them.", Wendy continued, "Now a word from our sponsors."

The red light went off the camera, Wendy turned to meet the group that was just entering the holiday decorated family room. "Thanks guys for letting us do this in your home.", she told them.

"No...thank you, Wendy for allowing us to talk about ourselves and our friends and the little surprises that we're announcing tonight.", Kim replied.

"OK why don't you guys sit on the couch and I'll sit in the chair over here?", she asked trying to get a nice shot.

A few seconds later they were all comfortable and the red light came back on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the Stoppable home in Middleton, Colorado this evening. May I introduce Kimberly Anne Stoppable..who you all know as Kim Possible and her husband, the man who saved my life on that mountaintop all those years ago, Ronald Stoppable. It is also my pleasure to introduce for the first time on national television, Miss Anna Stoppable, Anna is the daughter of Kim and Ron and she is a delight to be around. Anna can you wave and say hi to everyone?", Wendy asked.

"HIIIIYA.", the young blond haired girl laughed as she waved to the camera while sitting on Ron's lap.

"She's a cutie guys thanks for letting us see her.", Wendy told the proud parents, "Well now you guys have had a couple years to get used to each other again. Ron I have to ask you where you had been for over five years?"

"Well Wendy thanks for asking me. It was my honor to enlist and serve in the United States Army.", Ron replied while he handed Anna off to her mother.

"And what did you do in the Army Ron?", Wendy probed already knowing the answer.

"I was in the Infantry.", Ron responded.

"Did you see any combat?", she asked.

"Yes I was in combat.", he replied having been warned that she was going to ask these questions.

"Ron you were in the Infantry and in combat...Did you receive any medals?", she asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I earned three Purple Hearts for being wounded in action, a Silver Star and The Distinguished Service Cross.", he replied again.

"Could you tell us where you got all the medals?", she inquired.

"I could tell you some, but not all since some of those operations are still classified Ma'am.", he responded.

"Thank you Ron or should I say Staff Sergeant Stoppable?...Oh one more question, why did you get out?"

"Because the last time I was wounded the Army decided that I could not continue in the occupation skill that I enlisted in and I was coming to the end of my term of service. I did not want to do another job so they gave me an Honorable Discharge.", He replied.

"Ron?", Wendy asked, "Just how where you injured the last time."

"I...we...my platoon were in a fire fight. We took on over two thousand fighters in their stronghold...Well we were being cut to ribbons. The LT was dead, the Platoon Sergeant was dead too. Soon I was the senior NCO left and finally I was able to call in an airstrike. Lieutenant Wallace started it. With no one left but me I called it on our position because I had been wounded and was dying. At least the ones killing us off wouldn't have been able to strip our equipment from our bodies that way.", he told her stoically, "The B1 really didn't leave to much after the bombing run."

"How many survivors were there?"

"One Ma'am."

"Do you have nightmares?", Wendy asked seeing Kim tighten her hold on Ron.

"Yes. Some nights I replay the whole thing in my dreams. I can still hear it, I still see their faces, I still wince at the copper taste of blood. I know all their names. It seems that the burns and other wounds seem to burn and itch when that happens.", he shook his head, "Most people don't know the guilt that I live with everyday because I got to come home and they never got to see their families again." Ron paused.

"Then when it's really bad, I feel her and I'm comforted. Kim brings me back from the brink time and time again. Without her and Anna I would probably gone insane by now. But because of them I feel whole even though I have this great big hole where my friends and comrades used to be."

"Here you have it everyone, Ron Stoppable the man who rescued me from Longs Peak all those years ago...The United States Army has recognized him as a hero too. A solo survivor and a friend. Thank you Ronald for your service to our country. I really mean that. You have my and Chad's deepest admiration for what you have given to us. And his wife now of two plus years and best friend since the age of four, thank you for supporting this man who saved me all those years ago.", Wendy paused.

"Kim do you have anything else to add?", Wendy asked.

"Just that he's my hero too. I'm proud of my husband Wendy. I love being his wife.", the redhead told everyone who was watching.

"Thank you Kim, Ron and Anna. We need to take a few moments for our sponsors and we'll be right back.", Wendy announced.

At this point Luki Possible entered the room and held out her hands to Anna. "Come on Anna-san would you like to play with Tim-chun and myself?", the young Asian woman asked the tyke.

Anna stood up and held out her hands. The newest Possible scooped up the child with a smile. "Bye.", Anna called as she waved to Wendy.

"Wow that child is incredible Ron and Kim.", Wendy replied as the two disappeared through a door.

Kim smiled, "She's a joy."

Ron closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment..._'What is it?...Really?...I gotta tell KP.'_

He was distracted as another woman entered. Sensing that she was nervous Ron stood up and stepped up to calm Becky as she approached the improvised TV set.

"Are you alright Becky?", he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's my first time in front of the cameras. If I'm going to do my job for you guys I better get used to it.", she replied.

"You're lucky, I always want to toss my socks.", he told her trying to break the ice.

"A word of advice.", Kim added, "Just be Becky, not someone else, and don't do like Ron did in that first talent contest and try to break concrete with your head."

"Still hurts KP.", Ron chuckles.

"Thanks for the opportunity guys. I'll do my best.", Becky told them wondering what that was all about and started to giggle when she saw Ron shake his head.

"I know you will. I have the utmost confidence in you Becky, like KP said...Just be you.", he told her before they all took their seats.

This time Becky sat in another upholstered chair that had been brought in. Kim and Ron resumed their seats on the couch and Becky sat facing their host, Wendy.

Before the lights came back on Wendy reminded Kim and Ron, "I'm going to ask some pretty tough questions about what happened during the years that you guys were separated. I think people have a right to know some of what happened to Kim without going into much detail. Then we'll go into the new stuff to close it out. So don't get too distracted and try to keep the answers short. I'm not going to grill you. Remember that I'm your friend."

"Thanks we're ready.", Kim replied as she wiped away a tear in memory as she grabbed Ron's hand for support.

Wendy, hearing the countdown, looked into the camera with a smile, "Hello again, this is Wendy Marks-Peterman with a special holiday edition of 'Where Are They Now?'. We are in the family room of the Ron and Kim Stoppable home in Middleton, Colorado. Earlier we met the newest Stoppable Anna and let me tell you she is a delight.."

"Now, however there are some things that I'd like to bring up about Kim and Ron that most of you don't know. Some of it is not very nice, but it shows just how strong and in love this couple is. Kim this is your second marriage. Can you tell me a little about the first one?", Wendy asked.

"Thanks Wendy, I'd like to. Back in 2007 and after Ron had stopped the invasion."

"Do you mean the alien invasion?", Wendy clarified.

"Yes, I'd like to go into detail, but you don't have a five hour show and some of it is still classified."

"Anyway, someone put an attempt together to break us apart. I won't go into details because of possible litigation, but my former husband, with some others drugged me and controlled me to break up with Ronnie. Basically the purpose of the plot was to murder my husband. Several of those people are at-large as we speak. Two of the four main culprits are now dead. One man who's name was never given to me until recently was a Mr. Fukushima. Ron killed the Fukushima character in a fight after he had kidnapped me during our honeymoon. I think that is justifiable homicide in that case. The two others are in hiding at this moment. I have filed papers to have my first marriage annulled, since they forced me into it.", Kim told her covering the high points.

"Do you mean they forced you Kim? With drugs?", Wendy asked seeing the nod, "Then wouldn't that be something like rape?"

"Yes Wendy, you see I didn't remember what all happened till I was put under deep hypnosis. Another member of the group that hurt me had put me under mind control and hypnotized me earlier. So when you tried to do the first interview with me on Ron's disappearance years ago, I was under their control.", Kim explained.

XX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"That BITCH!", Bruce Mankey-George yelled as he threw a slipper at the television, "She knew the terms when she married into the clan. She knew her job was to provide us with healthy brats. Now she makes us look like a bunch of crooks and rapists. She needs a bullet between the eyes."

"Calm down dear. I'll give you something later to make up for it, I'll wear my pink teddy. Anyway we'll have the last laugh, we'll have the kid and her prized jewelry that the loser gave her. Cousin Veronica is still pissed about that.", Chunky told her cousin.

"Yeah...ha ha alright honey. It just hasn't been going too well since Josh met up with that Possible woman. Anyway, I just need to put a bullet between her and her prick husband's eyes. That will teach anyone to mess with us.", the fat bald ingrate replied.

"You can have your chance with the loser and the bitch honey, but lets get the brat first. Maybe after that you can off the loser and have some fun with Joshie's EX before you finish her off.", the short fat ex-bridesmaid told her cousin.

"Before, after it doesn't make any difference to me. If she's too disgusting I'll just put a bag over her head...As long as she's not cold, I'm good.", he replied after he took another swig of whiskey.", he laughed.

"That's my baby. I knew that good thoughts would cheer you up.", Chunky replied, "Are you worried about the loser being a soldier?"

"Nah...those guys are over glorified punks. I've been hunting my whole life. There's no way that he could out shoot me or the rest of the men.", Bruce informed his fat cousin.

"Well if you're sure. I mean that was a lot of medals he had, I wonder what they meant.", she asked.

"Well Purple Hearts are for getting wounded, but heck he might have just had a hangnail or a blister...Anyway who cares. We'll finish getting things ready when Joshie calls later in the week.", the male cousin told his relative as they cuddled close.

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

"What happened to this Mr. Fukushima's body if Ron killed him while saving you?", Wendy asked.

"Well I sorta lost it in a cave somewhere.", Ron explained butting in, "Somehow it became full of lava and we weren't able to recover it. Kim had been hurt and at the time she was pregnant with Anna. I didn't want to waste any time getting her to emergency care."

"So this Mr. Fukushima person not only kidnapped your bride, but also your child?", Wendy asked.

"Yes, from Josh Mankey's earlier explanation Fukushima wanted KP to be his sex 'toy' and Anna to take her place when she became old enough. I felt that when I rescued them and he tried to kill my wife and baby during our attempt...Well I just couldn't let that kind of behavior continue.", Ron informed her calmly.

"Ron, I don't think that there would be a jury in the world that would convict you if you were rescuing them from that animal.", Wendy told him, "You protected your family. I heard you were wounded during that confrontation. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes Wendy, you see KP was hanging by her hands in this cave and she was drugged. When Fukushima saw me he tried to kill her and Anna was she was still a fetus. Anyway we got KP down from her restraints when Fukushima attacked with a sword. I was in the way and ended up with a severe gash on my back.", as Ron basically explained the fight.

"If that was so then how were you able to kill him?", she asked.

"Once I got KP clear, Fukushima and I had a fight. Simply put, I stuck his own knife into his temple and then slit his jugular after I had disarmed him from his sword. He stopped fighting at that point.", Ron continued to tell his story leaving out the information about the Rangers and ninjas that were on hand.

"He had a knife and you still beat him?", she asked amazed.

"Yes Ma'am. I trained very hard at hand-to-hand combat and was an instructor while I was in the Army. I also had the motivation of protecting my family. After he was dead I removed his hands to give to an agency to prove his demise. I'm afraid I can't tell you where they are now.", he finished.

"It sounds like a grisly and well deserved end for a criminal. Nice job Ron. It looks like you really earned being with Kim. I want to thank you for the rest of our viewers for standing up to a criminal and protecting your family.", Wendy announced, "Now what are you doing since you got out of the Army?"

"Well last summer I got my four year degree. Currently I am pursuing my PhD in history specializing in military history. A couple of times a year I teach and contribute to a seminar at the War College.", he replied, "As a matter of fact I have to leave next Thursday or Friday."

"I am so proud of him Wendy. First all he had done in the Army and now working toward getting his Doctorate.", Kim replied as she hooked her arm through his.

"Now there is another young woman here tonight would you like to introduce her to the audience?"

Kim spoke up, "I'd like to introduce Mrs. Rebecca Stoner. She is the new spokesperson for something that Ron and I had been planning for a couple of years and I'd like for her to take over."

"As Kim told you my name is Becky Stoner. A little background on me. I was born in Fort Collins, Colorado. I met Ron in the Army, my husband introduced us and we have been friends ever since. After Ron got out he offered me the position of Spokesperson for RDS Enterprises and and I accepted.", Becky told Wendy.

"Where is your husband Mrs. Stoner? I'm sure that he is proud of you.", Wendy asked knowing the answer.

"Three years ago my husband, Don, was killed in combat, so I'm a widow. He was a good man and I loved him very much. Ron was the soldier that brought him home. They were working on the same operation together. That was around the same time that Ron and Kim became engaged.", Becky responded.

"So you are close to Ron and Kim?", Wendy asked.

"Yes I am, but that isn't the reason I'm here tonight. I'd like to announce that Kim and Ron have decided to bring Team Possible back online. We have been filling out the personnel roster this summer and fall and we are nearly done. The concept of the new Team is to provide aid and help to people that need it. We are not asking for donations. We are making the connections with the UN and GJ to assist us in our good works.", Becky informed the audience, "At this point Team Possible will not re-enter the villain fighting business. The reasons are: They are raising a family and it would interfere with Kim's occupation at her other employment. Also agencies like Global Justice have had a influx of better training and are better equipped to handle violent situations. They also have agreements with certain military units that augment their forces."

"That will be very good for everyone to hear Becky. Thank you for your time this evening. I'm very sorry to hear about your husband. Knowing Ron and Kim myself I can say that he was a good man. You have my and Chad's condolences.", Wendy replied

Seeing her moment Wendy asked, "Well now that we've caught up is there anything else that you would like to announce Kim and Ron?"

"Well you have already met our first child Anna earlier. I would like to tell everyone that Ron and I are having twins this winter.", Kim replied beaming.

"That's great guys. When are they due?", Wendy asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I've just completed my second trimester and they are due at the end of January. So not Christmas babies, but I want them so much.", the redhead replied as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you Kim. You positively glow. I want you to know that.", Wendy replied.

Turning to the audience, Wendy continued, "And we need to pause for a word from our sponsors."

XX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"Well what do you think of all that dear?", the artist asked as the commercials came on again.

"Well honey bunny, it looks like we are getting closer to our timetable. We should hear back from the boys anytime.", she replied as she took her glasses off to snuggle up next to her man.

"Yeah the family is going to be so happy. I hope that Bruce boy and the rest of the guys don't get too trigger happy. I want to see the look on _her_ face when we take them down. I wanna here her scream when we cap his ass.", the younger man replied, "Stoppable scared me before now what's he gonna do when we have the brat? If he wants her back he'll have to give _ME _his head. Then Mr. F can pay us off and I can go back to a normal life."

"You saw they said, he was in the Army. He was an Infantryman. That means he knows how to shoot. He might have those men with him again. If he does then he could hurt you my muffin.", the fat black haired woman informed him.

"Well those guys can't be around him to protect his family for him. I'll bet it was dumb luck that helped him to get those medals. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure. He must have hired those Army guys to scare me, the Stoppable I knew never got that kind of respect from normal guys. Yeah he must have had some of that royalty money left. Maybe we'll demand the rest of the money _and _his wife's jewels. Then we don't give him the brat either. They'll be penniless and without the kid. Kim would never look at him again...He'll be the ultimate loser. Oh man that is rich..._.no _we'll be rich.", Josh laughed and paused.

"I'll finally have payback on him because he didn't die at the hand of the master and Possible because she married me and now she told them how we got along."

"We'll know if the master showed up in a Global Justice cell, we can use some of my creatures to get him out to take down Stoppable. Just think how Kimmie's going to look when she see's little Ronnie's head laying apart from his body.", Amy Hall replied as she wrapped him up again, "It will be nice to get even with his sister for what she did to Monty. And I'll be able to laugh at both of them. I'll have the last laugh. Your family will have the brat. We know when Kimmie is going to be helpless now."

"You see Ronnie the buffoon is going to be out of town for a while and Kimmie's pregnant. We can swipe the kid then because she won't be able to protect the child when she's going to have more. If she tries to fight my little creations she might lose the ones inside of her. So we can set up the meet and little Ronnie will walk into our trap. He'll have his money and the jewels for your Mom. Only by then the brat will be at your family's place and hidden. We'll kill him, take the goods and scram. Even Global Justice won't be able to find her. She'll just look like any other toddler.", Amy laughed out loud, "It might be funny just to leave Kimmie alive to see what her precious world has become."

XX

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home:_

"Well Kim, Ron thanks for letting us into your home this evening. I hope the babies are healthy and strong. Good luck with getting Team Possible up and running again." Wendy told them. The light went off on the camera and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

They all got up and shook hands again. The cameramen were putting away their gear. "Uh...Wendy, Chad do you guys have a moment?", Ron asked.

They looked at each other.

"How about a cup of coffee?", Kim asked knowing what was going through Ron's head.

Both news people followed the Stoppables into the kitchen. "It's not about coffee is it Mr. Stoppable?", Chad asked.

"Uh no...And it's Ron. Mr. Stoppable is my grandfather. So when is it due?", Ron asked the couple.

"When's what due?", Wendy and Chad asked together.

"The baby.", Kim expanded.

"Baby? What Baby?", Chad asked with his eyes opening wider.

"Our baby honey.", Wendy explained, "I've missed my cycle twice."

"Huh?", Chad asked being confused.

"The husbands are always the last to know aren't they Kim?", Wendy pointed out blushing.

"Ron knows, he may not pay attention to me glowing, but he's paying attention now.", Kim Stoppable replied.

"Well congratulations guys.", Ron exclaimed

* * *

A/N. Well here we go again. I want to thank everyone for reading the other stories in the 'Once Again' ARC. Remember this will be rated 'M' for a reason. I won't switch on you all later.

Also I want to announce that CB73 and I are going to be posting a collaberation piece that we have been working on for about four months. It will not read like my 'normal' work...Did I hear applause?

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction from which I make no monetary gains. Kim Possible the crew are owned by the Disney Corp and not myself. So there.**

'**Revenge and Reversal' is the continuing Saga of the 'Once Again' ARC and closely follows 'The Truth'. Originally it was titled 'Justice', however another author has posted a story by that title and I don't want my work to be confused with his attempt at pornography. That is why I changed the title. This tale is rated 'M' for a reason so there will be adult situations and more violence. Please be aware of this before going further.**

**You will see Justine, the Sake girls, of course Kim and Ron with Anna. I will attempt to further develop certain characters. You'll see what I mean.**

**I wish to thank my beta, CajunBear, for his help during the writing of this. You will see romance, adventure, drama, and some humor. ****At times I've had to edit out what I could catch of his asides before posting so as to not distract you, the reader, from my tale:(CB73)...Actually CB, I've had to do that quite a bit: (ST)**

**To the reviewers Daccu65, XanQunadius, Chrisdz, Reader Junkie, Screaming Phoenix and CB73 thanks guys. I appreciate the comments. Some of you are close, but there will be surprises...Trust me on that. Still like the idea of a Dewalt battery powered framing nail gun...Uh you'll see later, I'm all about home remodeling.**

**Now so for the length of this little ditty, it should go about 35 chapters plus or minus a bit since I'm writing chapter 31 right now I'm fairly sure...Uh I hope.**

**I hope you enjoy the ride, because it's gonna be a lot more fun than 'TT', think more destruction, and way more mayhem.**

**Let's get going.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Justice

Chapter 2

_Ben and Tara Turner's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Now that was a nice interview. Looks like Ben's going to have to earn his keep now, Bonnie.", the bubbly blond stated after the show was over as she leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"I can't believe that K is going to stay out of the public eye?", Bonnie responded as she snuggled up to her fiancée,

"Well we've all changed since high school honey. I mean who would have thought that _we _would be getting married.", Felix Renton replied.

"The odds would have made us rich if we knew ahead of time and been able to place a bet.", Tara giggled.

"So are you sure that you want to be my Maid-of-Honor, Tara.", Bonnie asked.

"You mean Matron-of-Honor, B. Remember I'm a pregnant old married woman now.", Tara laughed enjoying the feeling

"Well in about twelve more weeks I'll be a pregnant old married woman too. It's still new to me….I hope that I do alright. You know I never thought of myself that way…ever.", Bonnie added.

"Are you scared Bonnie?", Felix asked now a bit worried for her.

"Not scared, just it doesn't 'feel' normal for me….I'm sorry honey.", she replied.

"Nothing to be sorry about hun. Are you having second thoughts?", Felix asked.

"No second thoughts. I like what we have and I can't wait for the big day, I just hope the dress still fits guys.", Bonnie blushed at her situation.

"Hey Kim was the same way when she and Ron tied the knot. Boy did he do a number on her. Who ever thought _he_ was that devious?", Tara asked, "Remember that?"

"Yeah Ron had her. She never knew until Monique was dressing her.", Bonnie laughed.

Tara'a husband Ben Turner added, "I knew he was that devious when he was a Automatic Rifleman under me. Ron convinced me to let him go out after PFC Harris. I knew that he could be that way. I mean I was there when we found out who he was...You know later. I mean I could almost see the sadness radiating off of him when he explained that he couldn't be with anyone but Kim…. I remember how sad he was….it made me sick. A lot of other guys had girlfriends or wives. Ron had himself and kept to himself. And except for training and deployments that's all he had...Well he did find a friend in Stoner. When Don wasn't with Becky and sometimes all three of them hung out together."

"When we found out who he was and explained the situation with Yori and Hirotaka, it was tough to work with. Ron was so focused… I mean he told us how much of a loser he was.. Before I knew, I never saw someone who only looked out for his men like he did. When that sniper got him that Christmas I thought he was dead….. He had a hole in his shoulder about the size of my fist. I never lost a man before; it should have been me."

"I guess I'm still shook up over it some.", Ben Turner told them.

"How...", was all Felix could ask.

"Stoppable was better with a laser designator then I was. So he was out in the open lining up the second cave...well his second cave, the first team had already taken out one. I don't think he even knew that he was taking fire, he was that focused."

"…Anyway, the bomb had just took out the cave and the next thing we know Ron was down.", Ben explained, "You see Ron has that Silver Star and DSC, he could have very well gotten the big one right then.. If he died, I'm certain Captain Booth would have put him in for it. I know the CO did put Ron in for a DSC for that operation, but it got lost in the shuffle. Ron didn't know; we tried a couple of times, but we hit a brick wall. So we gave it up.", Ben explained.

"What are you trying to say Ben?", Bonnie asked.

"In combat Stoppable is utterly fearless. He finds a way to win...always. You heard about the jungle thing...Well he_ ordered_ his men out and took on those men that were after them, all.. by himself...He has balls kiddies...big ones...big armor-plated ones.", Ben told them, "I can give you names of some of his men. They can confirm what I told you."

"And if anybody tries to hurt his loved ones and I want you to know that includes all of us in this room...Well I'm not sure what will happen, but I do know that he'll have nightmares after it. The real problem is that the ones who would hurt us may not be able to have nightmares.", Ben continued after pausing.

"Ben do you know who called him 'loser' all the time in high school? It was me...he never harshed me on about it. He was a lot more mature than I was. I hope that I caught up a little. He's a great friend.", Bonnie tried to explain.

"I don't think that Stoppable carries a grudge unless it's for someone trying to hurt his loved ones. Since you're getting hitched to Felix here. I don't think that the Sergeant holds anything against you. He told me that during one of our _talks_ one night. He explained that if it hadn't been for you he might be dead right now. So remember what I said about you being a loved one.", Ben replied.

After pausing for a second Ben continued, "You see I got to see him from when he first got into the company...He was reclusive when he first got there. Always going off by himself when we had downtime. I figured there was something behind all of it but he didn't tell me...At that time...later we found out. Anyway the first time I saw him kill it was in this swamp. I can't get into details about the mission, but my squad was assigned to eliminate one part of the 'objective'...and we ran into a problem. Loosee's answer, some how he jumped out of the water over ten feet and grabbed two guards and drug them under and drowned them. One of them made a noise and we were waiting for the guys on shore. You know with three 9MM rounds in you, you just don't live too long. So like I said he finds a way to win everytime."

"Loose'?", Felix asked.

"What Ron enlisted under honey.", Bonnie explained shuddering herself.

Tara looked at her hubby, "You need time again honey?"

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted you guys to know that he killed more than just those two that mission...I think it still haunts him a little. I remember the blood and gore later when he got into a fight...I sent him after a guy that survived an ambush that we set. From what Stoppable said the the guy met up with a few of his buddies, he used his knife to cut them to ribbons. He had left his SAW with his Team Leader. It was the only weapon he had Then after Ron and Kim got married I was there when Ron took out that ninja. He kept the hands and gave them to the Japanese. I don't think he has nightmares about that one though. That man deserved to die a much more painful death than he did.", Ben finished.

"Kim told me a little honey...Maybe we can get Ron to open up later. It might be good for him.", Tara replied, "He's told us a little, but the more out in the open it is the better he should feel about it."

"Yeah babe it might. Anyway Bonnie, he got good because of you. You worked him over calling him a loser...Yeah that's rough, but remember one thing...It might be through you beating him up that way that caused him to be able to be the Ranger that he became. I mean he was so focused when he got to me.", Ben told her in a comforting tone.

"I've tried to talk to him about it guys, but he told me not to worry. I mean...", Bonnie continued.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie. Ron's moved on, you need to as well. He wants you as a friend, if you want him as a friend just let it go.", Tara responded.

"OK I'll try, he's going to be your escort at the wedding and Ben will be Kim's. You know I thought how she's really going to be showing guys. I thought I finally won, so I changed the date for a couple of weeks after her due date.", Bonnie chuckled, "Anyway Ron's shut down Kimberly's again for one night and he said that he's putting a 'Bonnie's' sign up instead. I guess I better give him a kiss on the cheek for that."

"Well Kim gave him the idea, they know how much you like eating there.", Tara told her friend.

"I guess I better give her a kiss too and a big hug.", Bonnie laughed softly as her man held her.

"Yeah you might, but remember Kim thinks she owes you and me for helping her get through the drugs and re-hab. We made it possible for her to be ready when Ron returned.", Tara reminded her.

XXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Hey Chunky I have an idea. You know if we off that Possible chick she won't be able to have any more kids...I was wondering.. you know that hot babe that was on earlier? If we grab her and some of Josh's ex-girlfriends, you know like Tara and Bonnie, we could have three healthy young women popping babies out for us.", the fat cousin explained.

"What was her name? Becky something? For the other two, I thought that Tara was married to one of the loser's friends. Are you sure?", she asked.

"She'll change her mind about him. Just think, she'd have the opportunity of having Mankey kids. There's no way that she would stick around the loser's friend.", he replied, "When Joshie calls next I'll see if we can set it up. I mean we have that big underground area. Nobody will ever find them in there. Now that I think of it we can select more girls and repopulate the Mankeys again. Henry would be happy with us, I know that Auntie would be."

"OK big boy. Now help me with my teddy, and I'll help you relax.", she replied with a giggle.

_'Damn.', _he thought as he strained, _'this is trying to stuff ten pounds of pig dung into a five pound bag.'_

XXXXX

_Wanda and Suzie's condo:_

"Well Albert-chun it looks like Kim-san has plans for you and Walter-san.", Wanda Wang told her fiancée.

"Yes honey... We'll have regular part-time jobs within the larger company, but Walt and me will be able to deploy with Sergeant Turner when Team Possible has a mission. Not only that but Ben and I joined the Army National Guard and we're keeping up on our training. We're helping Kim get her troopers ready to move out at Global Justice too. We had some of the training areas revamped for Armored Vehicle training too. We also have a hybrid Stryker type armored transport in final development. After we check it out we might be able to sell some to police forces to attack hardened targets.", Albert Harris told the woman he had asked to marry.

"That's very good Albert-chun. I don't want to see you getting fat. Suzie and I have been training the GJ Agents on melee weapons. We have designed a very short sword for them to carry when all else fails. It can even be used as a machete' if needed. Being shorter it is easier to conceal and carry without getting in the way. Agent Du in particular has become very proficient in its use.", Wanda replied.

"Walter-chun I wish to know where you have been going the last few weeks. I know that you come home in the evening with a very happy smile on your face. You have NOT been seeing another woman have you? I have heard you mumbling something about Ellie Mae in your slumber.", Suzie asked her man now thinking the time was right.

At that moment Albert started chuckling, "Walt you shudda told her...OK, Suzie I'll spill since Walt seems to be oblivious to what tweaks his woman."

"You mean Walter-chun has found another?", Suzie asked her eyes growing hard.

"Well not another woman honey...You've done a pretty good job of keeping his mind on the straight and narrow. You see Walt's always been a pretty good shot. Not many people know that he was getting ready to go to Sniper School when he got hit. When he was put in a wheelchair, that sort of set him back a lot. Except that he figured out how to keep his practice up. When he was 'fixed' last summer we started training him to become a sniper for the team in case we ever needed one. Ellie Mae is his favorite rifle, Suzie. I don't think another woman could ever replace you. But a relationship between a man and his favorite rifle...well that's the thing that stories are made of.", Al replied with a wink.

Suzie realizing that she wasn't being replaced grabbed on to her man and pulled him from the family room for some 'private consultations'.

"What was that all about honey?", Albert asked Wanda.

"Suzie-san was worried sick that Walter-san had found another. Right now I believe it has gone X-rated, as they say. You're sure that he intends to take my girlfriend as his wife?", Wanda asked as she laid her head in his lap.

"As sure as I am that I want you to spend the rest of my life with me. Tell you what honey. Go knock on their door, I have a proposition.", Albert stated.

Wanda gave her man a questioning look as she rose to get her best friend and her best friend's toy.

A few minutes later the three returned with Albert's brother a nice shade of pink and his girlfriend in the same condition.

Wanda sat back down and Albert surprised her by getting on his knees. "Wanda I know that I asked you to marry me before and you said yes...I was wondering if you would like...that is if Suzie and Walter are interested...I would like a double wedding...", he stammered.

A moment later Walt was on his knees as well. "Suzie?", he started, "Would you love to get married at the same time as your best friend. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Both women now were blushing deeply.

Wanda nodded to Suzie.

"Walter-chun I would like that very much. But not until Kim-san's babies are born. Is that understood?", she stated.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you so much. Now that this interruption is over why don't you show me what you had planned for tonight.", Walt replied as he rose and took her hand.

Wanda looked at her man giggling, "Well I guess we'd better go 'talk about our upcoming nuptials dear-chun."

XXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Well Carol it looks like your boys are going to get busy now.", Doc Howle told his new ER nurse.

"It'll get them out of the house Don. Walt really needed this. Ron has done so much for that boy.", she told the surgeon.

"I was wondering Carol, you want to go out for a bite to eat after the shift?", he asked.

"Sure sounds nice.", she replied as she headed back into the cubical to treat some burns that a man got by trying to use gasoline as fuel to try and get his wood burning stove going.

XXXXXX

_The Possible home:_

"Now that was an interesting interview. Did anyone else have the idea that Ronald and Kimmie were going to do this tonight?", James asked as he set his coffee cup down.

"Not at clue James we knew they were having the interview, I mean they've been working out the details for a few months now. Ronald moved some funds around to separate them for something. He was pretty closemouthed about it.", Dean replied.

"You just wasn't paying attention guys.", Anne informed them, " I knew something was up when Kimmie asked me about helping people in ways other than fighting crime. This has been on their minds for a while. Have you seen how many former Rangers Ronald has brought into his corporation, and those men also have GJ reserve status too. I have a feeling that if someone tries to interrupt one of their operations it might turn out badly for the ones who messes with them."

"Oh I was wondering why Ron brought those guys in?", James replied.

Barb added, "Ronald trusts those men. He literally faced death with a lot of those Rangers. I heard Tara talking to Kimberly one night. I guess her husband told her a few things about what Ron went through. Some of it was very hard to hear with them talking about Ron and his nightmares. Kim told Tara that Ronnie was still having them. Sometimes it was about the jungle, sometimes about when he got bombed. That daughter of yours has really stepped up Anne. I'm glad we have her."

"Yes she has and I'm so proud of her. Ronald has been a great husband to her and she has been a great wife to him and very soon we're going to have two more grandchildren to spoil. Do you know they've already picked out the names?", Anne asked.

"No I haven't heard yet.", Dean replied.

"OK but hold on to your seats. It's going to be Dean James for the first one and James Dean for the second. So DJ and JD as Kimmie calls them now.", Anne chuckled.

Anne smiled as the reality hit the two men in the room. "Wow I mean, I can't wait to tell Simon. He loves the idea of Ron and Kim you know...I'll bet it's going to take him all of three minutes to tell Joss.", James replied.

"Simon?", Barb asked.

"Oh James is talking about his brother Slim.", Anne repsonded.

"Probably less than that. Joss has probably hacked into the doctor's files by now.", Dean chuckled.

"Yeah maybe, now Anne how did that doctor's appointment for Luki go the other day. I'm a little worried about her. She's so small.", James asked showing his concern for his daughter-in-law.

"Well James I guess I could tell you, but it's really Tim and Luki's announcement.", Anne replied smiling.

"You mean?", he asked.

"I can't tell you, so let those two have their moment. We're going out to Ron and Kim's tomorrow night aren't we?", Anne asked.

"Yeah we are honey. OK I can wait.", James replied now knowing what was happening.

"I have a feeling it will be the perfect time and place to tell everyone.", Anne tried not to reveal any more.

XXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Will Du waited for her to pick up. "Yes?", came the soft feminine reply.

"I'm sorry Becky, I wasn't able to watch the interview. We had a problem here. We've called the experts in and I have to be here till they're done. We still don't know what's been compromised. The good thing is that it looks like nothing important. Doctor Load is leading the investigation and I'm just not sure how long it's going to take. So I might not be able to meet you for lunch tomorrow.", the Deputy Director explained.

"It's all right Will, I wasn't sure that I was going to make it anyway.", she replied, "Don't worry we'll make it up."

"Are you mad?", he asked.

"No, Will I'm not mad at you...At least not for something like this. Don't worry, I can meet you at the cafeteria for lunch instead. I can have Kim or Ron get me in.", she replied.

"I might not make good company...You know with no rest and the stress. I'm sorry Becky.", he replied.

"Not to worry Will, remember Don was a Ranger he was beat and sometimes a little crabby when he got in from a three week mission. I've had my moments too.", she told him.

"OK, still I'm sorry.", he replied.

"Don't be Will, we both have jobs...You have a very important job, and it's early in our relationship. We have lots of time. I'll call you later. I've got to get going and head home.", she replied.

"Call me when you get in and have the house secured OK?", Will asked.

"Sure Will, I'll leave my P-85 on the night stand too.", she replied with a smile as she disconnected.

"OK but if I don't hear from you in a half hour, I'm sending Ron over to make sure you're alright.", Will threatened.

"Yes Sir, I'll call as soon as I sweep the house.", she replied.

XXXXXX

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Honey come on and come to bed. That field exercise will seem a lot better after a night's rest.", Monique told her groom.

"Yeah I guess you're right babe. I'll be in after I shower.", Bob replied.

"Hurry then.", Mo urged.

"I will honey, I promise.", he replied.

They were two hours into their cuddle time when the phone rang. Bob reached to pick it up.. "Honey leave it.", Mo asked.

"You know better babe...I can't.", he replied as he lifted the receiver.

"Booth Sir!", he answered as he began to worry, "Yes Sir. I'm on the way in. Hit the calling tree and hurry. I want em ready by the time I get there. Have the primary and secondary teams ready as soon as I get there. Prepare for plan Delta 3."

Bob bolted out of bed. "Honey I don't know, but this might be real. I'll give you a call when I know. If I give it to you pack your bags and head back to Middleton. 'Cause we'll be gone a long time.", he instructed.

"I want to wait for you Bobbie.", Mo wept.

"Ron promised to take care of you babe. I want you to go there and wait till this is over. Promise me you'll let Ron keep his vow. Listen it may not be anything, but I might be gone for a year...Or more.", he told her, "I love you and I just want you safe."

In less than ten minutes the Ranger was moving out the door. "Don't you dare get yourself killed Bob Booth, I just got you and I haven't even come close to loving you enough.", Monique exclaimed as she jumped into his arms kissing him as hard as she could.

"I love you honey, remember what I said though.", he replied as he opened the door and left.

Monique went back to bed and laid there trying to sleep, hoping that this night wasn't the last time she'd ever see her man alive.

Almost three in the morning she finally cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"Aright what do we know about our little friends up the street?", Shego asked the other members of the surveillance team.

"Well somehow we end up following the wrong people. At least four times in the last couple months Dr Hall has disappeared for a week. I mean we follow her and then she just disappears.", Agent Bill Wilson told the former villain.

"Does that mean she's either got some sort of cloaking device like Kim Stoppable use to have in that supersuit Dr. Load made for her, or does that mean she's got a hologram type of thingie. So either she's there or she's not.", the green hued woman mused out loud.

"Ma'am we could get a bio reader from Headquarters to make sure that she's for real when we follow her.", Agent Susan Mills suggested.

"Order two, we don't know if her artist-toy has the capability as well. They may both have been playing us.", Shego ordered.

"Yes Ma'am when I call in I'll ask for two units. Now as for their conversations, nothing out of the ordinary has been spoken in over two months. Maybe they've given up on attacking Agent Stoppable and her family.", Wilson added.

"I don't think so. The whole Mankey group is deranged. And I know that once Amy gets an idea into her head she isn't going to give up until she's hurt Stoppable. Listen kiddies I was there when Ronnie boy tossed those two five hundred pound aliens a mile in the sky so hard that it caused their spaceship to explode. If someone ever hurts his family God help us all. We're not just protecting them we're protecting mankind."

Continuing after all around her gaped at that statement, "He also has some Japanese friends. One of women told me that he was some sort of mystical monkey hero king and is a fully trained ninja master. Then you have to realize that two years ago he got out of the Army. He was a Ranger guys. He also carries reserve status in GJ, so he's armed to the teeth with weapons that _we _know about. Who knows what the hell else he has in that tool bag...I don't know and I_ really_ don't want to find out either.", Shego explained.

Shego had an idea and a call to make to an old friend._ 'If anybody can build one he can.',_ she mused with a smile.

"Have we tried the new laser sound detector.", a new agent asked.

"Yes and still we haven't found anything incriminating being said yet.", Mills informed her, "You know if I didn't know better I'd say that they have a copy of one of Dr. Load's old damping fields that he developed for Kim Possible back when she and her sidekick were in high school..."

"That **sidekick **has a name Susan, please use it. I used to fight them all the time. I have **NO **desire to ever do that again for real and neither do you. So for your own health don't let Kimmie even know that you think that way. She's very protective of him. Kimmie may not be able to do all that gymnastic Kung Fu fighting that she used to do as a teen...I can tell you that you're no match for her.", Shego growled, "If the sidekick as **I **used to call him ever gets pissed at you just go ahead and kill yourself. He has more hand-to-hand kills, according to the Army, than anyone in existence. If you're lucky it'll be over fast."

Shego paused, "OK lets get back to work. I have a couple of calls to make. Let me see the formal report before you send it up."

XXXXX

_Drak-Dem labs:_

The phone in a small lab rang and a blue skinned and black haired man answered, "Who is bothering me now?"

"OH come on Drewbie you know better than harsh on your girlfriend.", came the coy sounding voice from the other end.

"Shego...I'm real busy right now...Is it important?", Dr. Drakken asked.

"Yeah I think it is. I need a huge favor, like fast.", she replied.

"What for?", he asked in return knowing that she was worried now.

"Well you know that little project I've been working on?", she replied.

"Yes...How is it going? Do you have enough to put them away for life yet?", he asked.

"No, all the hard evidence stopped coming in. I don't know, but I think that with Amy disappearing every few weeks and us not being able to track her...she might just be working on something that we can't figure out yet.", the green hued woman explained

"What do you mean disappeared?", he asked.

"Sometimes when we're following her, it's just POOF...She's gone. I don't think she has the technical skill to go invisible, but she might have had a gadget for a while now. If I had more info I'd tag her butt and have her in a GJ cell in a heartbeat.", Shego replied.

"Any bio readings?", Drew asked now beginning to plan.

"We don't have a reader here.", she replied.

"OK, I'll almost have to start from scratch but I'll make you a bio reader that will be specific to humans...Anything else?", he asked again.

"Yeah, I need a hologram detector too.", she answered him.

"OK I'll put them both in the same package.", he told her.

"I need at least two, better make it four.", Shego responded, "I'm worried that the artist may have the same capability but he may not have used it."

"OK Shego, but this is gonna cost you...You know that green and black number that you wore to Brotherson's...Dinner and dancing and whatever later.", he chuckled setting up their monthly date.

"You got it big boy.", she replied, "I'll call you later tonight, I have a report to get out."

"Bye Shego.", he replied beginning to worry.

XXXXXXX

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hmmm, that was a nice interview tonight honey.", the former Ranger told his beloved as he rubbed her back.

"Hmmmm...Yeah honey...a little lower to the left...Oh that's it...keep that up.", Kim Stoppable replied dreamily.

He slipped a couple of fingers somewhere else and moved them around as he heard a little purr coming out of his wife's throat. "Ronnie...I'm tired...I'm sorry."

"Just relax honey, just enjoy.", he replied.

"Yeah...ahhh, _that'll_ help me to relax Ronnie.", she mumbled.

X

"Gawd Ron that was great...I keep forgetting.", she replied a little later.

"Shhh KP go to sleep, I'm gonna get up for a second and check Anna...Be right back.", he replied.

Moments later he returned. "She alright?", KP asked almost asleep.

"Yeah, now you get some sleep the twins have to be wearing you out.", Ron urged softly as he slipped in behind her and rested his hand on her tummy, "Night guys, let Mommy rest." A soft blue glow began to radiate from him as his breathing slowed to match his mate's. He softly pulled her hair back and he kissed her ear. "I love you forever KP."

Silently he pulled the covers up to her chin and nuzzled her neck.

Kim, though half out, felt Ron's hand over her tummy and interlaced her fingers with his.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, just a reminder CK1 has a drama/adventure going that has me on the edge of my seat. Waveform has a good Green/Blue Lantern going as well, I might not understand much about it, I am enjoying it. Screaming Phoenix has a new on and it looks to be amazing. Now if we can update the 'The Girl in the Box' and Armydude to update 'Animal...' I think the rest of the summer will be quite nice.

Unless you are oblivious to some of the things going on here, you mght be asking can this happen? Well read the newspapers guys, because it does happen and I thought that this issue should be addressed in some manner.

The other tale that I'm working on right now with CB73 has just gone through chapter 25. I'm trying to get it done by the end of July. I can tell you that writing to major tales at one time can be draining mentally...So I have an excuse.

See ya later.

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is a work of fiction from which I make no monetary gains. Kim Possible the crew are owned by the Disney Corp and not myself. So there.**

'**Revenge and Reversal' is the continuing Saga of the 'Once Again' ARC and closely follows 'The Truth'. Originally it was titled 'Justice', however another author has posted a story by that title and I don't want my work to be confused with his attempt at pornography. That is why I changed the title. This tale is rated 'M' for a reason so there will be adult situations and more violence. Please be aware of this before going further.**

**You will see Justine, the Sake girls, of course Kim and Ron with Anna. I will attempt to further develop certain characters. You'll see what I mean.**

**I wish to thank my beta, CajunBear, for his help during the writing of this. You will see romance, adventure, drama, and some humor. At times I've had to edit out what I could catch of his asides before posting so as to not distract you, the reader, from my tale:(CB73)...Actually CB, I've had to do that quite a bit: (ST)**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Earl Allison; Screaming Phoenix, CajunBear and Mr. Rye. Bread. I really do appreciate them thanks. Oh the backgrounds on the characters that you don't recognize can be found in previous stories. I mean like Wendy Marks shows up in 'Winter Adventure' as Summer Gale's intern and later she has a show of her own. So many of these characters will follow the ARC and I think most of them now have been introduced.**

**As for the length it should go about 35 chapters plus or minus a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy the ride, because it's gonna be a lot more fun than 'TT', think more destruction, and way more mayhem.**

**Let's get going.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Justice

Chapter 3

_Taos, New Mexico_:

"What are we having for dinner Amy dear?", the artist asked as he handed her a note.

"Oh I'm thinking tofu surprise, I know how much you want to stop eating meat my little honey bunny.", Amy Hall told her boyfriend.

While he took over the stirring of the pot's contents Amy looked at the note and quickly composed a reply.

"Sounds good babe, later I'm going to head out and get some consumable alcohol for the party this weekend, remember it's_ our_ job to bring the punch.", he replied.

"What is the dress code this time honey.", she asked.

"Same as always but a little more festive.", Josh replied with a smile.

"See ya in a bit, I have to go check for emails from the family.", he told her.

The artist sat in front of the terminal and checked the inbox from his account. Seeing one that was flagged he quickly copied it and started up the laptop that was isolated from the internet. In moments it was running and he inserted the thumb drive that he had taped to the underside of one of the drawers and retrieved the encryption file. Working diligently, Josh Mankey, former husband of Kim Possible, smiled with hope that things might be turning around for him. _'Good the information should be in tomorrow, I better write lovey a quick note.', _his smile grew larger, _'Well between us we can figure this out.'_

XXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Deputy Director Du and Dr. Wade Load were sitting in front of Dr. Director's desk with worried expressions on their faces.

"Let me get this straight, are you sure that's all the information that was compromised?", the one-eyed leader of Global Justice asked.

"Ma'am I have found no other obvious searches, just the ones relating to Team Possible, Agent Possible, Ronald Stoppable and of course their interviews with us and others. Whatever we had is now an open book to whoever hacked us.", Wade explained.

"But why would anyone care about reading all those old files? To embarrass Kimberly? To make Ronald mad? It just doesn't make sense.", Will added.

Dr. Director was worried, "OK take ten agents go over all the data. Hurry because we don't know what we're looking for."

"Should we notify Kim and Ron?", Wade asked.

"Not at this point. Let's not worry them yet, but if we get _any_ leads that are tangible I want them both in here.", Betty told them both, "Now I want both of you to get some rest. You've been at it all night and I'll bet you had put in a full day before that. Get the fresh agents on it. After you both get back here you can take turns, and I want all the possible ways whoever did this examined. Then we'll try and decide if there's a threat or not. I don't want anything to happen to that family."

XXXXX

_Global Justice firing range 15A:_

SFC Albert Harris gazed through his spotter scope at the silhouette nearly a mile away. "Ease out Walt, you have a torso shot. Make sure to take your time you have thirty seconds from now.", he keyed his mic on the radio.

Moments later the man shaped target exploded spewing yellow water soluble paint all over the rock behind.

"You have three minutes to get to new position, move now.", Albert ordered.

Four minutes later he told his brother, "Thirty seconds, but you only have a head shot. Go."

Three seconds later more yellow paint splattered over the rocks.

Crazy Albert keyed his mic, "You have two armored vehicles 1700 meters to your northeast...Kill them."

Ten seconds later one was burning, four seconds after that the second was in ruins as well.

"Well done, extract yourself and make for pickup.", he ordered.

"Well Walter how do you like that new toy Ron got you?", Albert asked.

"Bert I have to zero it just a little more. I think I was about a half inch off on the torso shot. I have to play with it some more, maybe. Man it was great having a brother who went through Sniper School show me the ropes.", he replied with a smile.

"Well you always were the better hunter than I was bro. If you hadn't got hit, you might have been famous. Now that we're getting you close I gotta teach you how to blend in and not be noticed. I thought I saw some grass moving out by your position. We'll spend a few weeks working on that and then if we ever have to use Ellie Mae here, God help the poor bastards. That .50 caliber round can go through steel. I'm still trying to figure out how you got Ron to get you a M-82A1.", Albert Harris stated.

"Well Ron always liked me best. When I told him in the hospital that I was supposed to be going to Sniper School like you did it musta made him a little sad. Anyway, I told him how good I was at shooting elk from almost a mile away when we was kids. And he knew I was gonna be fixed up like new...Well maybe I'll never be what I was, but Suzie's good with it and if we ever get in a fix, I can help. I might not be able to stay with you and Ben or Ron, but give me this baby and I can put holes in walls to cover your butts.", Walt replied.

"What's this I heard you got some special ammo for the Barret?", his older brother asked.

"Well you know Ron's brother-in-law Tim, he's like an Aeronautical Engineer and got his PhD in new types of fuels for rockets and stuff. Well he had a new idea for different ammo. I've been teaching him how to spot and hunt. I figure if we have to go out I have a spotter and a guy to help me set up an ambush...you know just in case. Ron got him his GJ training too. The only problem is that he thinks his wife is gonna have a baby next summer, that might slow him down a little, so I gotta find another guy to pick up the slack.", Walt replied.

"Why don't I check with the 75th and see if they have anyone rotating out or ETSing soon.", Bert asked, "You know in the meantime you could always use one of the GJ guys. They're not too bad.", Bert suggested.

"Yeah, but you know me, I trust certain guys with my life...It's the way it is. I'd like Suzie out here, but I think she'd be better a lot closer in. She told me that she and Wanda have been spending time on the handgun ranges. I can tell you my hand-to-hand skills have gotten a lot better since we became a couple.", Walt told his brother.

"So that's why I hear all that noise at night little brother?", Bert laughed clapping his youngest sibling on the shoulder.

"And you guys are_ soooo _quiet too, Bert.", the designated sniper told his brother.

"Well Wanda is a freak of nature bro... I guess Suzie's the same way...You know I'm still trying to figure out how lucky we are. And the girls spend lots of time with Mom too. I guess she's not so lonely now.", Bert informed his brother.

"You didn't know Mom has a boyfriend Bert?", he asked.

"WHAT?", the older one asked snapping his head around, "What's he like? I don't want nobody picking on Mom."

"He's a doctor in the hospital. They've been going out to dinner over the last week or so.", the younger one replied.

"OK what's his name?", Bert asked.

"I ain't gonna let you bully him around Bert. He's EX-Navy _and _Army, and he treats Mom like I want her treated. He may not be as bloodied as we are, but then how many guys are? I mean she met him at the hospital. Wait till she introduces us to him. He's a friend of Mrs. Possible so he has to be an alright guy.", Walt informed Bert as he was packing away Ellie Mae.

"OK, OK I'll give him a chance, but Mom never went out after Dad...You know.", Bert replied as he got inside the driver's side of the SUV to drive out from the range.

"Yea I know, but I think Mom would have started dating sooner if I hadn't got hit. You know for a long time I was a burden to everybody. I know you guys didn't think so...But I felt like I was. Being in the chair gave me time to think. I'll tell you this I owe Ron...just as much as you say you do...But it's really my debt not yours. Now I got me a woman not just a girlfriend. I never would have found her except for the guy who saved my life, then gave Mom his medal. He even somehow put money away for us to make sure we were comfortable. The same guy gets me healed up and I meet a fantastic woman in the process. Then he hires me into his company while making me take more college courses...Yeah I think I have a major debt Bert.", Walt explained as he was buckling up.

"Come on let's go. I got some hand-to-hand to teach in the gym today with Wanda...Well she's gonna work with some of the new agents with their footwork. And you have a brunch date with Suzie and Mom.", Bert replied, _'Mom's got a boyfriend...well that's interesting...I guess I better check him out.' _

"Well I have to go in to GJ later too, Mrs. Turner is going to put me through my paces to see how far I've come since summer. Then I have a meeting with Deputy Director Du about you and me teaching a Basic Hostage Rescue Sniping Course. I have the basic course laid out. We're not going to be using Barretts though, I'm going to have to checkout another toy. Mrs. Stoppable helped set this up. But I gotta see who has the skills and the mindset to try this.", as Walt told his brother what the rest of his day was going to be like.

After a few miles Walt asked, "Hey Bert, how did we get this lucky?"

"I don't know bro, and I ain't looking a gift horse in the mouth either...I keep wondering if it's some kind of plan though.", the older Harris replied.

"Double wedding...now _where_ did you think that up?", Walt asked.

"I don't know, but you and me we've been so close and Wanda and Suzie have known each other since they were six and have been doing all sorts of hazardous stuff over the last ten years. It just sorta came to me.", he replied with a chuckle.

"Well you knows who's paying for the whole thing don't you?", Walter asked his brother.

"Yeah...who else.", Bert chuckled.

XXXXX

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home:_

"Hmmm that feels nice honey, keep rubbing my back.", the green eyed redhead murmured as she woke to the soft ministrations of her husband's hands on her back.

"As you wish honey, I got the coffee made already you know about the de-cafe for you...You were out and all I had to do was get up and flip a switch. I think Anna will be up in a while, but your back's been bothering you with JD and DJ. I thought you might enjoy this. Later tonight I'll give you a full body massage.", Ron replied softly in his wife's ear.

"Hmmm how about I give you one too, maybe after some whirlpool time. Tonight after we put Anna down for the evening? Would that be enough to get me a pot of the regular?", she asked.

"Not a chance...Now babe in a little while I'm going to get up and make waffles. I think it takes more energy to be carrying twins that it was with Anna. So I want you to eat pretty good, or I'll sic your Mom on you. I'll have the pot of decaf on too.", Ron explained as he continued to rub her shoulder blades.

"Sounds good honey. But remember, I still get half a cup of the fully leaded coffee, too.", she replied knowing he was sly enough to cut her off from that too. _'All I need is a measly pot of caffeinated coffee.'_

"Ron are you going to love me when I'm fat?", Kim asked after a moment.

"I'll love you no matter what you are KP. Remember who we are. We've been friends forever.", he replied.

"Even when we were separated we were still friends?", she asked softly needing to hear it again.

"Best friends and lovers all rolled up into one. A whole package. I never ever hated you. I never stopped loving you. I can't stop loving you. You own my soul KP, I think you always have...", he confided to her.

With the swiftness of a cat Kim rolled over. It took a moment for Ron to realize that he was no longer massaging his red headed wife's shoulder blades and was now massaging something on the front of her body.

"Come on KP don't tease, not after last night.", the blond haired former Ranger pleaded trying to remain calm lest something started to come up.

Kim pulled her husband close and slipped a leg over his hips. "Who's teasing Ronnie?", she asked coyly as she slipped a hand down to his boxers.

Ron pulled his wife as close to himself as he dared with the twins. The glint from the two emerald orbs opened up his heart as her hand found it's trophy.

XX

Later they were roused again from their slight slumber. This time by the familiar thump, thump, thump, as their blond haired, green eyed dynamo opened the door with a loud squeal as she bounded for her parents' bed. Kim rolled the other way to cover herself as Ron rolled over on his back and opened his arms wide to the giggling child that was now assaulting them.

Within moments the morning the free-for-all ticklefest was underway. Anna squirmed her way into what was seen as the best positions to inflict the most damage to the monster adults. Giggling she kept it up for about ten minutes before Kim had to get up. "Anna it's time to relax. I have to take a shower. Now give me my morning hug and kiss.", Kim told her eldest/still only child.

"OK Mommy.", Anna giggled back breathlessly.

For a few more minutes she mugged Ron. "OK little Luki, it's time to make waffles. Let's go, Mommy's got to get ready for work today.", he told her as they both got up from the bed.

X

Ron had just poured himself a cup of coffee and started the decaf for Kim when the phone rang. "Stoppables'.", he answered.

"Sarge?", came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Tommy?", Ron asked, "Tommy Wilson? Hey how are ya bud? Haven't heard from you since last summer. What's going on?"

"Well a couple of things, but you didn't hear it from me. First our old company just got hit with an emergency deploy. And they're gonna be airborne this afternoon. They might be gone a year and a half. Second is that scuttlebutt says that Captain Booth is getting promoted in about six months if not earlier and is gonna take Grant's place and Grant is getting his silver leaves and taking the old man's slot.", Wilson filled in his old Sergeant.

"How about the Colonel?", Ron asked.

"Well since you teach seminars at the War College, I suppose you'll be able to tell me when you get there.", Wilson hinted to his former Squad Leader.

"He's a good man. Colonel Welch is a real good man Tommy, he helped make me a better man. What else is going on.", Ron inquired.

"Yeah I know. Well remember that offer you made last summer? You know if I want to get out?", Sergeant Wilson asked stammering a bit.

"Yep and I meant it too. Are you thinking of ETSing?", the former Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I plan to get out the middle of this month. I've been talking to Sergeant Turner, he told me that you really do need a few good men. And well I always liked working for you Sarge. It's been good, but it's not the same you know. And I really miss how you get us into and out of trouble.", he replied.

"OK when can you show up Tommy?", Ron asked.

"Well I can't go till Saturday morning, then I have a week off.", Sergeant Wilson replied.

"Get on a bird to Middleton. As a matter of fact, I'll call you back this afternoon. I'll have your tickets waiting for you. We have all weekend for the interview. I think the CEO and the CFO and well as our spokesperson can interview you Saturday. Since you've already met all of those I think we can find you an appropriate position before I have to head out Thursday afternoon.", Ron replied.

"Thanks Sarge...I don't know what to say.", Wilson told his former boss.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll tell KP...Oh guess who's in town? Yori is...she has a little boy now and he is the nicest little guy. So anyway I'll call back within an hour with the flight info.", Ron replied. With a smile he shut his phone off._ 'Well that sure helps the security. I have to tell KP that we have one of the last pieces of the puzzle.',_ he mused as he got out the eggs and milk to begin making the batter for the waffles.

Getting on the phone again he called Becky, "Hey Mrs. Stoner how are you today?"

"I'm good Ron, what's up. I have to interview a couple of guys to help keep things moving. Then I have lunch with Will at GJ.", Beck informed her boss.

"Honey I need plane tickets for Tom Wilson for Saturday morning, early from SeaTac to Middleton. He's coming in for an interview. I need an extra security man and I totally trust him...So did Don.", Ron replied.

"I remember Sergeant Wilson, he was your pride and joy. Don used to talk about him. I think we can find something in the corporation that he can handle. It looks like it's coming together Ron. We need to look at the organizational chart, but it's looking a lot better. Do you need the information for Tom or do you want me to call him and leave them at the counter?", she asked.

"Why don't you call him Becky, I'll call him later to confirm he'll be in. I'll see ya later, I have to make waffles for KP and the munchkin.", Ron finished.

XXXXXX

_Senior Island:_

The old multi-billionaire sat back in contemplation,_ 'Do I want myself and my family to be remembered as villains or do I want something better? A villain legacy for Junior and Pedro? Junior was never very good at it even when the green woman trained him...No, it's time not just to leave the game, but to make restitution of some sort...That interview the last night. Ronald and Kimberly with their child and the other young woman. I wonder what kind of finances Mr. Stoppable has? Maybe...Yes that will work.'_

"Miguel please have my hoverjet fueled.", the elderly gentleman asked over the phone that he had just picked up, "And have Marcus file an international flight plan to Middleton, Colorado USA. I wish to leave within the hour."

Senior walked up the stairs to fill his suitcase for the short excursion while softly whistling to himself.

Exactly forty-eight minutes later the hover jet lifted off with only four people on board. The elderly man was making other calls and forming his plans. There was a small smile on his face as he watched his plan begin to take shape.

The former billionaire/villain chuckled to himself as he finished his plans. About two hours into the flight he got a call from his Daughter-in-law, "Yes Rachael, I'm sure I want to do this. Both you and your Father have chided me about my past and I must finish what I started. Take care of Junior and Pedro little one, I should be back tomorrow evening. If anything happens to me, you are in charge. My Will is in the upper right hand drawer of my desk...Yes I love you too."

XXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Now honey remember to take it easy and don't overextend your back. The guys are putting more pressure on you than Anna did. I'll make sure that you get a nice backrub before you sleep tonight.", Ron told his wife.

"Yeah I'll remember Ronnie...Anything you want to say to Walter? I have him in a meeting today.", Kim asked.

"Yeah KP have him drop by in the tomorrow for lunch, Tom Wilson is going to be in town. I'll make all of us something. You know how much Anna loves him and Walt.", Ron replied.

"Oh are you going to have lunch with Becky and Will today? She's going in to meet him for lunch.", he spoke up after thinking for a moment while Kim nuzzled her child.

"Only if they invite me over honey. I have a lot to do today and I don't want to go in on the weekend this week. See ya tonight...What are we having for dinner?", she asked wondering how much to eat at lunch.

"I know you like ribs honey, so I'm going to fire up the smoker in a little while. That ought to get the neighbors drooling.", Ron laughed.

"Honey, why don't you make extra...Dad and Tim can smell your smoker even if they were were in New York. So however much you're planning on doing you might want to increase that by _times_ ten.", She advised.

"Sounds like a plan honey, I'll see you tonight.", Ron replied giving his wife a warm kiss.

After she left Ron called the market again. "Hey guys I know that you were delivering this morning. And KP wants twenty times as much...Not a problem...OK I'll set the smokers up. See ya in an hour then."

_'Oh boy, is KP gonna go nuts when she sees everybody show up for the shower tonight.', _he smirked evilly.

XXXXXX

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Hello.", Monique Booth stated.

"Babe...Uh can you meet me on base for lunch?", Bob Booth asked.

"Yeah, what's up baby boy?", she asked.

"We're going to head out honey. This afternoon. I want to see you before I leave.", the new husband told his bride.

"Yeah, I'll be in shortly Bobby. Do you want me to stay on base?", she asked knowing already the answer.

"No I want you near your family and friends. Looks like we might be out for over a year this time. I want you close to your Mom, Dad and Kim.", he replied knowing that Mo might be starting to break up.

"Yeah, maybe I better. I'll call Coco and get transferred back to Middleton. He'll be happy to have me there to run the day-to-day business. I'll see you in a bit. Love you.", she told the phone as she quickly got dressed.

X

Monique was sitting across from her husband absorbing all the information that she could. "Babe, don't worry about the furniture or pots and pans. I want you to pack and leave and get home. I'll be emailing you almost everyday. Don't worry, it's going to be alright. This is my job and we both knew it was a matter of time.", the Captain told his bride.

"You better not get yourself killed Bobby.", Mo stated, feeling her emotions start to reel.

"Don't worry about me honey..."

Captain Robert Alvin Booth was cut off by his wife, " Because I think you're gonna be a Daddy and I don't want to raise an orphan. I want him to know and be proud of his father."

"Baby? Like in _our_ baby?", he asked

"Well it's not mine and King Kong's!", she explained through her tears.

"_Ours_?", he continued to stammer.

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet, but I'm pretty sure...I took one of the home tests...Actually, I took three. I was going to go into the doctor this week.", Mo explained still seeing the confused look on her husband.

"_Our baby?",_ he began to smile, "Oh man, I gotta call Mom and Dad and that dumb brother of mine."

"You finally figured it out Bobby? That West Point education finally came online?", she asked, silently proud of what her man had accomplished in his life, "You know Kim told me that men are so oblivious and that the husbands are the last to know. I wanted you to know as soon as possible."

The Ranger Officer stood up and picked up his wife holding her in a tight embrace. "We're gonna have a baby!", Bob announced in the O Club.

A few of the officers and wives began applauding. Monique was blushing while Bob held her as if she was the most precious thing on the planet...To him she was.

X

"Now remember honey, I can have someone drive back with you.", Bob told his wife as the last of his men loaded up.

"I'll be fine lover boy. Don't worry about me. I can have Daddy fly out and drive me home or one of Ron's men. I know you trust them.", she replied, "You just come home to me and we'll be fine."

As the bus left Bob Booth pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron picked up his cell phone on the second ring, looking at the number he braced himself, "Yes Sir Captain, I have room for Mo to stay with us, I remember my promise."

"You know? How?", Bob asked.

"A little bird told me...The offer's good no matter what, I owe you Sir.", Ron replied to his old CO.

"Thanks, I have another favor...It seems I'm always asking you favors Ron...Anyway I need someone to fly out and drive back with Monique.", he asked.

"She's a pretty good driver Sir, she's driven all across the country.", Ron reminded him.

"I know, but I'm worried about her...See she's never driven cross country like this, and I know I'm being overprotective.", Bob informed Ron.

"Hey Sir, you're acting like you just found out she's pregnant.", Ron stated.

"Ah yeah...I guess I am aren't I...", he stammered.

"Well is she?", Ron asked wondering.

"Uh...I uh...Yeah, she just told me a couple hours ago, and we're on the bus, and I can't protect her now..", Bob continued to stammer.

"Not a problem Sir, I'll have Sergeant Harris fly out and get her. He's one of the best drivers I have ever met. I'll call Monique, though she might kill me, and tell her to pick him up at SeaTac. When is she planning on leaving?", he asked.

"Maybe Monday Ron. I guess it's going to be a nerve wracking time for me isn't it?", he asked.

"OK I'll call her in a few. I can use the excuse that it's almost winter and I want a professional driver to be with her. I'll wait till she tells KP or me about the rest. I won't tell Kim first Sir. Don't worry, I promised to take care of my sister and I mean that. I'll try to take care of her as well as you can.", Ron promised.

"Thanks Ron...I gotta go, we're pulling in.", Captain Booth replied as he got ready to get up from his seat.

"Sir, you take care and keep your butt down. I'll take care of Monique, remember what she is to me too.", Ron replied.

Opening up the phone again Ron dialed, "Hey Bert, I need you to do something for me...Yeah I'll hang on...You back, listen remember Monique Booth?...Yeah Captain Booth's wife...Yeah, listen can you fly out to Ft. Lewis Monday morning and drive her back? I'd do it, but I have to head out of town by the end of next week. I wouldn't ask but it's going to be winter and I just don't want her traveling alone...Yeah thanks a lot, I owe ya again. I'll have Becky get the tickets. Oh come over in the morning, Wilson is coming in.", Ron shut down the phone and then called Becky.

"Hi Becky, I need tickets out to Fort Lewis this time, Albert Harris. Monday morning early...No he's driving someone back. Thanks honey."

Making another call, Ron knew enough to notify his bride. "Hey KP got a minute...Yeah I have em smoking now...Already got some calls...Hey the reason I called, Bob Booth got deployed and we promised...No you don't have to, I have Albert Harris flying out Monday morning. I'm gonna call Mo in a few minutes to let her know to pickup Bert...Yeah I love you too honey.", Ron quickly exhaled. "I am going to be sooo outnumbered in this house.", he chuckled to himself softly.

_'One last time.', _he mused as he hit the quick dial. "Hey Mo, I just called KP, we have a room for ya. And Albert Harris is flying out to get you on Monday morning. So you have to pick him up or he's got to get a ride to the Fort.", Ron quickly explained the plans.

"Ron I know what you promised, but I'm a big girl. You don't have to do this.", she replied.

"I don't? KP's best female friend, my second best female friend...You've got to be kidding me. Kim will kill me if I don't do this and I made the promise and you know how serious I am about keeping promises...That's right we have more than enough room...Yeah good news travels fast and friends helping travels faster. I'll call you over the weekend to let you know Bert's flight numbers. I'll have KP call you tonight...Yeah I love you too.", Ron closed his phone, _'23 minutes that HAS to be a new record.' _Ron laughed to himself as he went back outside again to check the ribs that he promised his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Possible is owned by its creators and the Disney Corp. Not myself.**

**Thanks to CajunBear for all his for hard hard work.**

**I'd like to make this longer but I am just recovering from a stroke.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 4

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Walt please sit down, you're a friend of Ron and mine so we can be more informal.", Agent in charge of Training, Kim Stoppable, told her friend, "Oh course you know Deputy Director Du.

"Yes I do and thank you Ma'am, it's my pleasure as always.", he replied.

"Do you know why we called you in for this meeting?", Du asked.

"Yes Sir, I think I do. First, let me explain that I've not been through the Army's Sniper School, I was wounded before I was able to attend….However, my brother has….And he was one of the most experienced men at that occupational skill in the Army….I've been told that Global Justice has 'reservations' about using snipers. What you don't realize that the Sniper is a tool. He can get in and radio reports back so that the people in charge can make better decisions. If needed he can place shots to take down people that are either a major threat to innocents or are leading the problem that we could be facing.", Walt explained.

"Right now I am the designated sniper for Team Possible in case we need it. Personally I hope we never do, but I am a tool in case you, Mrs. Stoppable, or the Sergeant need me. Remember many Local and State Police Forces have snipers as part of their SWAT teams….How many times have you heard of those agencies using them? Hardly ever, but in hostage situations they are always on hand. The FBI has at least one team on standby full time….We could use any of these agencies' personnel, but to do so we would have to ask and go through channels. If we knew ahead of time that would be great, but we all know how fast things can change in the situations that I think we all can envision the Sniper being used in.", Walt paused for effect.

"So you are proposing that we have a team ready to go?", Kim asked knowing the meeting was taped.

"I am suggesting that Global Justice at least study the possibility of training and deploying Snipers when needed. We can at least use the intel that they can provide to maker informed decisions.", Walter Harris replied, "Just as you are studying the prospects of using APCs to deliver Agents through enemy fire."

"Yes you are correct Walt.", Will Du took the lead now, "I know that you've been working on a plan to get some people trained. What is your proposal?"

"OK, I only want volunteers. I want guys who have good marksmanship scores and have been around long enough to be able to tell what's going on. I don't want a bunch of new gung ho guys. I plan to start with twelve. I don't care if they're men or women. As part of the selection process they _have_ to be able to pull the trigger though, if need be, to save someone's life, but not go on the warpath. So they have to be evaluated by your shrinks They need to be physically fit, more than you think. They will be deployed with a spotter, who will be armed with an appropriate weapon like an M-14 to cover the sniper and help spot targets.", Walt explained.

"OK sounds like you got it planned out. Who's going to help you teach the course?", Kim asked.

"My brother, Bert, Ma'am. He sorta lived up to his nickname after he got out of Ranger School, by becoming a Sniper. He knows the course backward and forward and after some missions he went back and helped teach the course. So, we already have the rough course outline done and I can give that to you today. I can have the final outline done sometime early next week and you can begin you selection process when you are comfortable. We just won't be teaching them how to kill guys. They'll be taught stealth, intelligence gathering, which they should be pretty good at if they're veterans in the organization. They'll know their weapons better than a gunsmith, because they'll have to repair them if something goes wrong in the field. I expect the course length to last at least four to five months.", Walt finished as he passed out a copy of his outline to both Du and Stoppable.

"Good job Mr. Harris, we will get back to you very soon. Dr. Director was very impressed by the Snipers that rescued her a few years ago. Please finalize your outline and research of which weapons you want issued to your first class.", Kim replied with Will Du nodding his approval.

Walt rose and shook their hands. "Thank you Ma'am and Sir.", Walt replied.

"OK now that the formal meeting is over, are you guys stopping by this evening? Ron's got ribs smoking.", Kim invited.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe all of us can stop by for a bit. Suzie, Wanda and Bert have something going on tonight.", He replied.

"Oh make sure you come over tomorrow, Ron said Tom Wilson is going to be in town.", she informed him.

"Tommy…er I mean Sergeant Wilson? Good I haven't talked to him since last summer.", Walt told his former Sergeant's wife.

After he left Kim turned to Will Du, "Well what do you think?"

"I like the plan, I like the capability, and I love not having to go to another agency to beg for assets to Kimberly.", he replied.

"Me too, are you coming over tonight? I know that you drool over Ron's ribs.", Kim stated a simple fact.

"I wish that I could, but we had a problem in the core last night, and Dr. Load and I have been working on it. If we get done I can drop by. Is Becky going to be there?", he asked.

"Yeah she is….You like her a lot don't you Will?", Kim inquired.

"It shows?", he asked in return.

"It's obvious to anyone looking.", Kim confided.

"Am I moving too fast?", he asked.

"I don't think so, I think she's ready to see other guys. It was very hard for her. Don and Becky were only married a few months before he was taken away. She's had time, but I'd let her dictate the pace Will. I know you're more than ready and I think she is too.", Kim replied.

"Hey thanks, I know you're pulling for us. I'll let her lead. Anyway I'm meeting her for lunch, you want to come along?", he asked.

"Nope, gonna walk and stretch, Will. Then I'll stop by for some yogurt and a salad. I don't want to gain too much…yet. Later tonight Ron promised me a full backrub after a rib dinner.", Kim told him with a wink.

"Well if you weren't PG before that ought to do it.", Will chuckled.

"You know it Will, I'll see you later.", she replied as he left.

XX

_Cafeteria:_

"Well she doesn't sound like she has any idea about tonight from what you said Will.", Becky Stoner smiled while keeping her voice down.

"You know Agent Stoppable has a temper to go with that red hair don't you?", Will asked.

"So I've heard, but this is going to surprise her in a good way.", she replied.

"What else is going on?", Will asked.

"Well a couple of things. Ron called a couple of times today to have airline tickets. One for Tommy Wilson...he's coming out in the morning for an interview with Team Possible and one going out on Monday. The one going out it is for Sergeant Harris, he's going to drive Mrs. Booth back from Fort Lewis.", Becky responded.

"Why doesn't her husband drive her?", Will asked.

Becky looked at her watch, "Because he's probably over the Pacific Ocean right now and won't be back for a year. They got called on an emergency deployment. Ron promised to take care of Monique if that happened. You know his reputation about promises. Too bad she won't be there tonight though. She's Kim's best friend next to Ron. I'll have Ron call her while it's going on tonight, with all that's on that woman's mind I think she needs to talk to her best friend...Trust me I know what I'm talking about here Will."

"Yeah I guess you do, I'm sorry I brought up any bad memories Becky.", Will replied.

"It's not you bringing them up...I would have thought about them myself.", she reached across the table to take his hand, "I won't break Will, I'm tougher than you think I am."

"But I worry about you Becky...I don't want you to hurt anymore.", he told her.

"I hurt a lot less since I came here. Since I came to Middleton it's much better. Kim and Ron have helped. So have the other guys in the team. And don't think that you're not part of that Deputy Director...I think that I'm finally able to go on with my life since our little walk the other day I feel a lot better. At least I don't think about Don every waking minute, and I don't feel guilty about it either.", Becky confessed.

"I'm glad that you're doing better. I'd hate to see you depressed. I want you to be happy.", Will replied.

"Well if you can, try to get away for a little while tonight Will, maybe we can take another walk. I'd really like that. You have to get going, I to get going, I have another meeting, I'll call later. Get some rest Deputy Director. You need some sleep.", Becky told him as she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

XX

_Training Room 22 G:_

"Wanda that was a great workout. I even feel that my own footwork is getting better.", SFC Albert Harris told his fiancée as he carried their bags out of the gym.

"Albert-chun you always had the skills of a street fighter, but you are becoming more graceful now. Very soon you will be nearly unstoppable.", Wanda told her man as she dropped her sais into their case for the trip back home.

"Yeah I'm in a lot better shape now. You want to wrestle when we get home, then grab a bite?", he asked.

"Yes, but let us not disturb Walter-san and Suzie-san. We need to be quiet.", she giggled.

"Yes dear-chun.", Bert replied with a smile wondering what his brother was doing at the moment.

"Albert-chun your training is going very well, Sensei would be very proud of you.", Wanda cryptically told him.

"I've heard about this man, I'd like to meet him sometime Wanda.", Bert replied.

"And you will _dear-chun._", she replied with a soft laugh as they walked arm in arm out the main doors of the Global Justice Complex.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. S, thanks for coming over to dinner. Tim and Luki eat with us most nights, but it's nice to have Yori and Hiro with Ron-san too. Anna can't seem to get enough of Luki, RD and Ron-san, they're so close that you'd never believe it.", Kim told them as she was getting some more rib meat off the bone for her daughter.

_'They sure do love each other. I wonder how we ever got this lucky?',_ Anne mused as they were finishing dinner.

Suddenly there was a ringing of the doorbell. Kim told those present, "I'll bet some other guys decided to come over and have some of Ron's ribs. I guess there won't be any for lunch tomorrow."

Anne walked out behind her daughter to catch the look on her face.

"Happy Babies!", a bunch of their friends cried out as she opened the door.

"Huh?", Kim asked her eyes opened wide.

"Kimmie all of your family and friends that could get here are throwing you a baby shower.", Anne laughed at her daughter, "Invite them in please and thank you."

"Ahh come in guys...you got me.", Kim laughed recovering her composure.

Tara and Ben Turner, Felix and his soon-to-be wife Bonnie, Mike and Justine with the two younger ones, Becky Stoner, Jonnie Rockwaller, Wanda and Albert with Walt and Suzie were all there. Kim looked out to the street and several girls from the high school cheer squad were getting out of their cars. Marcella, Hope and Liz were all on hand. She ran out and greeted them with a massive hug since she hadn't seen them that often since she was a Mad Dog.

Anne looked at her son-in-law. "How did you do it Ronald?", she asked, "I didn't even know that those girls were on the way here. The only ones missing are Betty, Joss, Nana and Monique."

"Really Mrs. Dr. P, I wonder how I could have missed them.", Ron replied with a smile as the phone rang. Looking at his watch Ron added, "Right on time too."

Unknown to Kim and almost anyone else Ron had set the phone in the living room to speaker as the first non Middleton person got into the conference call. Within minutes no one was left out and the party was in full swing. Yori and Hiro, with Ron-san, were already at Kim and Ron's and knew about the whole set up.

The guys finished bringing in the gifts and refreshments and they retired to another room to talk and let the girls have their party.

X

The male side of the party was enjoying themselves telling stories about their 'significant others', making jokes with the necessary football game on in the background. Finally, Tim Possible couldn't take too much more of the waiting. "Uh guys...I have a question. Just how many of your women are...you know...gonna have an addition soon.?"

Seeing three raised hands he nervously raised his as well.

"I have a suggestion guys, why don't we let the ladies all announce them to us. I know I was afraid to steal Annie's thunder.", James Possible advised.

"Sounds like a good idea Mr. Possible.", Albert Harris told them, "I know Wanda would get tweaked if I let something like that out."

"Tweaked? Oh you're a afraid of Wanda...The big strong 'Crazy' Albert Harris being afraid of that little meek Japanese woman? I can't believe my ears.", Walt laughed.

"Ohh and you're not afraid of Suzie?", his brother retorted.

"Never said I wasn't afraid of _my _fiancée Bert, but then I don't have the rep you do.", Walt laughed again, "At least I'm not noted as one of the big time Rangers."

"Well if you hadn't got hit, you might have been. Thanks to Ron here you're able to harass me about my weaknesses.", he chuckled.

"To Ron.", Walt raised his bottle of beer.

"To Ron.", they all replied.

"To KP.", Ron raised his beer.

"To KP.", they responded.

"Hold on guys we could get stewed here real fast.", Dean Stoppable advised, seeing Hirotaka and Dean Stoppable nodding their assent.

Felix being maybe the smartest one got up, "To our wonderful women...May they keep us honest and hardworking."

"To our wonderful women.", the men replied as they began to laugh more.

Ben Turner got up, "You guys know about Tara and me right...Well here's to our children. We love them all."

Mike Little got up, "To...Oh we already did that."

"To the United States.", Ben corrected.

"Yeah thanks man.", Mike replied while the men kept laughing.

X

"You too Monique?", Tara squealed, "We're all getting to be a bunch of old pregnant married broads...Well except for Bonnie, but we're gonna fix the married part in a little while."

"Yea, I hope that everything's going to be alright. With Bobby leaving on deployment and all. I told Mom and Dad earlier. Right after that I told Bob's parents. They're all happy. We're all worried about Bobby, but we're still happy.", Monique replied.

"Well Wanda's man is coming out to get you. We didn't clear it with her first, but Ron just acted being the _protective_ guy he is.", Kim explained.

"It is OK, Monique-san and Kim-san. Albert-chun is a very good driver and he will make sure of your safe journey.", Wanda told them, "I will award him for his gallantry upon his arrival to my waiting arms."

"Well that's a new way to put that Wanda-san.", Suzie piped in.

"If I remember correctly Suzie, you were awarding Walter-san for something earlier today.", Wanda spilled putting her friend on the spot.

"That was about the presentation to Kim-san at GJ this morning. And we were just enjoying ourselves if you all must know Miss Nosy. It was a study into our compatibility.", Suzie explained blushing.

Bonnie spewed soda out of her nose gasping, "That's what it's called now?" Drawing a laugh from the other women, "Sorry Kim, I'll get a towel and clean it up."

"I will help Bonnie-san.", Yori replied.

"Dears it's getting late for an old lady like me, Go get your men and let's get this over with.", Nana Possible instructed over the conference call.

"You're right Mom, I'll go get our members of the oblivious sex. We'll right back.", Anne replied as she left the room.

There was a knock on the man-cave door and Anne opened it. "Alright men, the girls have had their fun. The estrogen levels are going down now to where males can safely be around without hurting them. Come on you're ladies want to see you for some reason.", she announced.

Anne advised the men before she let them in taking James' arm, "Oh when you enter go to your significant other."

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Dr. Load are you sure that's it?", Will Du asked.

"Yes Deputy Director. I'm sure. All the information that was hacked was about that guy who drugged Kim, Fukushima.", he replied.

"Well what can we do? The guy's dead.", Will replied.

"I don't know Sir, let's call Betty and head over to the party. It looks like this was a wild goose chase. I'll try to work it from another angle though...Just something isn't right. Come on, I'll drive and then Becky can take you home or something.", Wade told him.

"Guys you did a great job. Take the weekend off and spend it with your families.", Will ordered the team that worked on tracking the data.

"Hey Will you think there's any ribs left?", Wade asked.

"Not if that Kimmie Little is there...Hey turn on the siren and strobes and step on it, this has to qualify as a rescue mission.", Deputy Director Du instructed the computer genius.

"Yeah, gotta save them ribs...for ourselves.", Wade laughed as he went, as it's called in the UK, Code 3.

XXXXXX

_Stoke College, England:_

The blond woman picked up the annoying device._ 'I should just smash it right now so that it doesn't bother me again.',_ she thought as she picked up the receiver.

"Mary...Who is it and what the hell do you want calling me at three in the morning? It'd better be important!", she threatened with a slight English accent.

"Hey cousin. Remember uncle Bruce? The offer is still on.", the fat retard announced.

"You jerk, you mean you called me at this time of day to offer your _'services' _to me? Like I'd ever have relations with a relative. They have laws against that you know.", she snapped back at the guy who tried to attack her seven years before.

"But babe, you have to admit no one knows you like a relative.", he chided.

"I told you before to stay away from me_ UNCLE! _It was not amusing to wake up with you in my bed and lifting up my nightgown. You're lucky I didn't kill you.", Mary hissed.

"Well you might not have to satisfy us anymore. We have a plan. Do you want in on it?", Bruce asked.

"Knowing you and what kind of people you all are, I'd have to say no without even hearing about it. I have to figure that it's at least illegal or immoral, probably both. You and the rest of the family just stay away from me. You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. You touch me, I'll have my new boyfriend tear your arm off. Do you understand me _UNCLE?_", Mary Mankey growled.

"Do you know what you're missing? The famous Mankey love machine. Your cousin 'Chunky' just loves me.", he revealed.

Mary continued to growl, "Jamie is a slut. I figure she's going to burn in hell for what she's doing. Now for the last time...STAY AWAY FROM ME! And make sure the rest of the family understands. If any of you retards come near me I'll tear into you like there's no tomorrow...Good Bye! Forever!", Mary slammed down the phone.

Mary tried to roll over and go to sleep, but the memories wouldn't let her. Getting up tearfully,_ 'I guess I can work on my class for Kings while I'm up. I wonder what those morons are planning now. They always think with their groins first.'_

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The two famished Global Justice men pulled up and shut down the car. "Come on Deputy Director we have no time to waste.", Wade told him as they rushed to the front door. Knocking quietly they entered and went into the kitchen. Sitting there was the large young lady guarding a pile of ribs.

Grabbing a couple of plates Wade asked, "Kimmie may we each have some of those ribs that you're been saving for us?"

"Nope...They're mine. I like ribs.", she replied.

"I can get you an apple pie?", Will asked.

"Nope, Dad already taught me how to bake. I can do my own tomorrow.", she revealed.

"I can get you into GJ's CORE and let you play with some of the computers.", Wade bargained.

The young genius, AKA, little Kimmie Little smiled, _'Got them'._... "OK, but I want three hours of time on one of the Cray's."

"Not the Cray's.", Wade pleaded.

"No Cray, no ribs. What do you say?", she asked sensing the kill.

"Oh alright, but I'm going to be in there to monitor you. I don't want you building a singularity inside Global Justice young lady.", Wade replied beaten.

Kimmie looked at the two beaten men with glee and began to fill their plates.

"Dammit Wade, we could have held out.", Will told his friend.

"You wanna starve or eat?", Wade told his friend, "Anyway I'll be there to watch. I want to finish some work on what the break-in was about...Something doesn't seem right."

"OK lets eat fast and get to our women.", Du responded.

"Just how smart is that girl anyway?", Will continued.

"With Justine as her Mother? I don't know if they calculate IQ's that high. Stay on her good side and maybe we can recruit her in a couple of years.", Wade advised.

"You mean she might be smarter than you?", Will asked.

"I don't know about smarter. But from what Justine was telling me Kimmie understands fusion physics or at least the basics of it. And remember to understand that you have to have at least a very good math background. I don't think she's five yet either. That little girl is going to be a handful for somebody.", Wade explained.

"But she looks like she's twelve and negotiates like a 35 year old divorcee.", Will chuckled.

"Women, God help us!", Wade chuckled too as he dropped his now finished rib bones in the trash and headed out to sit with Jonnie.

"You got it, I have to see Becky.", Will told him softly as he turned to see her heading for him.

X

"Now is everyone here?", Nana asked.

She heard a bunch of 'Yeahs'. "OK now quiet down ladies and make sure you have your husbands, fiancées, boy friends or whatever, starting with Kimberly and Ron, tell us about the babies.", Nana instructed.

"Well...", Kim started holding Ron's hand while he held Anna in the other arm, "We are having twin boys at the end of January. We've picked the names Dean James and James Dean to honor our Dads. Anything to add Ronnie?", Kim asked.

"No KP that about handles it on the elder Stoppable child side.", he replied, "KP doesn't have morning sickness anymore and I've got a handle on her cravings...Well I mostly have a handle on them." Ron caught the red head's glance with a smile.

"Congratulations kids, I'm going to love holding those two. Now who's next?", Nana asked.

Tara raised her and Ben's clasped hands, "We are Nana. Ben and I are having a child this summer. We don't know the sex as yet. But we are so happy right now. Right honey.", Tara nudged her husband.

"Yeah...I mean I was worried before, but not now. It's like a dream world, well sometimes it's dream world when Tara wakes me up in the middle of the night for something. She still barfs in the morning though, but not everyday now.", Ben Turner confided which got him a soft punch on the upper arm with a coy smile that went along with it.

"Congratulations kids, next.", Nana asked while she took a sip of Sandeman's Port with a smile unknown to the rest of the family.

"Me...well us.", came over the phone. "I wish Bobby was here, but you all know he deployed today. Anyway, I just found out a few weeks ago and I told the parents and Bob today before he left. I'll be in town next week. Thanks Wanda for letting me steal Albert for a few days to drive back.", Monique Booth told them.

"I will reward Albert-san for his gallantry upon his return Monique-san. You have given me another reason to love him.", Wanda Wang told Monique through the speaker phone.

"Congratulations Monique, I'll keep the Captain in my prayers along with you and the baby. Alright who's next?", Nana continued because she was in a hurry to get to her knitting for the upcoming twins.

Felix made to say something, but waited for Bonnie. "I guess that leaves us as the last.", Bonnie announced, "We don't know the sex yet, but late this summer Felix and I are going to be parents. And in a couple of months we're going to be married too. It's a double blessing." Felix took Bonnie into his arms and held her close.

"Is that the last one?", Nana asked having guessed the truth.

"Uhhh...I think my bride wants to say something.", Tim Possible told them all.

Luki, blushing, told them, "It is my honor to bring into the world a new Possible Nana-san. I hope that I have done well."

Tim added, "It's too early to really tell the sex and it's one baby not twins. But Mom already knew and I suppose Ron and Dad guessed. It's nothing like I have ever imagined. I can't believe the possibility of a life growing inside Luki, one that we created together. I just so glad that she picked me."

"Bless you both.", Nana replied adding in Japanese, _(I am very proud of you both Luki-kun. You are loved in my family and have given us great honor. Your family should be very proud of you.)_

Luki continued to blush and she gazed into her husband's eyes with passion.

Will looked on at the growing family and friends with a small smile on his face. He was standing next to the woman that he was becoming close to when he felt a small hand grab his and give him a squeeze. Becky leaned into him. "Let's go out for a walk. You promised remember?", she asked.

He nodded. "Hey guys congratulations to everyone. I think that I'm going to take a walk with Becky and get some air. Mrs. Possible it has been nice to hear your voice again.", he told them.

Hand in hand Becky and Will turned and left the family room. They gathered their coats for an evening stroll in the chilly air. "I want to look at the Christmas lights Will.", she told him as they exited Ron and Kim's home.

XXXXXX

_Mankey Compound:_

"Well what did Mary say?", Jamie asked.

"She's ready to hop in the sack with me as soon as she gets back from England.", Bruce lied.

"Does she want in?", the chubby girl in the stockings and garters asked.

"Nah, she can't really help us. Let's not bother her for now. Let's see now what was the game tonight?", he asked.

"Well I'm going up to see Auntie Veronica tomorrow honey. I'll pass the plan along as best I can.", she confided.

"Well Henry's up for parole in the next week. He's been behaving himself and with prison overcrowding he might make it.", Bruce replied as he shut off the light.

XXXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"You want to go out for a walk baby?", Josh asked.

"Sure sweetie, but I have a better idea. Why don't we go out to the 'Bump and Grind' for a little dancing instead.", Amy replied.

"Sure thing honey. Anything for you.", Josh replied.

Amy set down a doll look alike of herself and unplugged it from her computer. She set it on the floor and stepped back motioning for Josh to do the same. After he did the fat woman pushed a button a remote that was in her hand. The doll began to grow until it became a likeness of herself.

The 'real' Amy Hall kissed Josh on the cheek, "I guess we better be going huh?"

"Yeah babe.", he replied as she motioned him to the door. Josh opened the door with the 'other' Amy following. They got in his car and left.

Amy pulled out a larger remote from her pants and hit a button on it. Seeing the activation lights come on, she smiled.

Thirty minutes later a yellow light was blinking on the remote. Amy was still smiling as she pulled a pair of coveralls on. She grinned happily as she pushed a button on the attached belt and faded out of sight. Five minutes later the back door of the dwelling opened and then closed.

Moments later there was a slight swishing sound and a little later the noise picked up and suddenly was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Revenge and Reversal is the product of both my mind and CajnBear's beta efforts. If you have any praise send them off to him not me.**

**This characters, places and things in this story that were Disney's still **_**are**_** Disneys and not mine. However, I maintain the rights to all things mentioned that are not the property off the Mouse Ear Channel. However, if you want to use them ask and I will provide the bios. **

**Reviews thanks to Narch, CB73, Screaming Phoenix, readerjunkie, and Earl Allison I appreciate it guys. I hope you like what's gonna be cooking. I'm just about done putting couples together.**

**I want to thank everyone for the kind words over the past week since the hospital told me I had a very light stroke and TAI or is that TIA? I can tell you that it is weird not being able to work on stuff as hard as I usually do. Hopefully this is a short term thing and I hope to be back to my old ways soon and finish up the loose ends so that I can take a month from composing.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Justice

Chapter 5

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Will Du sitting down next to Becky handed her the steaming mug of coco as the fire in the hearth was slowly winding down. "Nice party tonight wasn't it?", he asked.

"Yeah, too bad you got in late. Anyway you were there for the important part.", she replied.

"We still can't make heads or tails of _why_ someone wanted those files. With Dr. Load and myself on it we should get to the bottom of it."

"Does it worry you?", she asked.

"It shouldn't, I mean the big question is why all the big deal to get into Kimberly's and Ronald's old files. The only people that have it out for them is Dr. Hall and we're watching her till we get enough information to put her away for a long time.", Will confided.

"If I was the old 'Top Agent' Will Du, I'd just go in and slap the cuffs on her. That however changed years ago. Stoppable and Betty taught me a very important lesson.", he confided as he closed his eyes as if remembering something.

"What was that Will?", Becky asked.

"That I am not above the law.", he replied as she curled up to him on the sofa.

XXXXX

_Aboard a stealth hover jet:_

Amy dialed the encrypted digital radio to the requested frequency. "Cuddle One to Rogue One?", she called out.

No response_. 'Did they get away? The message said they did.',_ she worried.

"Rogue One this is Cuddle One. Do you copy?", she asked.

"This is Rogue One. Authenticate: three two delta one eight x-ray.", the man's voice on the other end of the radio stated.

"This is Cuddle One Rogue One. I copy three two delta one eight x-ray. My code is Zulu six four. Do you copy?", she asked.

After a moment the reply came, "We copy Cuddle One, sending homing signal."

After several more moments a green light appeared on the control panel, Amy typed an instruction into the computer and the aircraft turned forty-five degrees west.

"I have the beacon Rogue One.", she told them and went silent on the radio to keep transmissions to a minimum. Amy began humming to herself thinking of how she was going to have some new DNA to play with. _'It's going to be so nice getting even with the buffoon.',_ she mused.

XXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Now is that better?", the blond haired man asked his red haired wife as he shifted her position in the whirlpool to make sure that a couple of the jets were aimed at his wife's back.

"Hmmm, much better Ronnie." Kim cooed relaxing in the hot water. Reaching down she removed the bottom part of her two piece swimsuit and set it out on the deck while Ron was turned away, checking on the juice that he had brought outside for her.

When he turned back around she guided his hand to let him know. "KP, we're outside. What _are _you thinking?", he asked softly.

"Sshhh...It's dark out here, nobody will know, Anna's in bed and the house is empty except for us.", she softly giggled letting him remove the top.

"What are yo...", he was cut off as her lips met his in unbridled passion, Ron could see the fire in her eyes. _'Well she can't get knocked up now... anymore than she already is.', _he mused.

Kim looked into her husband's eyes, _'Oh he's ready.'_ She sat on his lap as he supported her with his arms around her lower back, as she held him by his shoulders.

"KP...Oh my..."

Kim cut him off as she placed her lips over his in a passonate kiss.

XX

_Blake's Cafe:_

"Dr. Howle thanks for inviting me out again after work. I really wanted to attend the baby shower tonight, but I suppose I'll hear all about it soon enough.", Carol Harris told the would-be truck driver/doctor over her hot tea.

How are your boys doing Carol?", Don asked.

"They're going to marry those two Japanese girls. It's going to be a double (Katana) wedding. I had been hoping for them to get married, but I had no idea that they would get marred to best friends on the same day. Just how weird is that?", she asked.

"You're talking weird in Middleton, Colorado? Hey this is home of weird and whacked out. When Annie's kid did her hero thing this place was hopping with all the crazy villains floating around. The Police had their hands full. I wish you coulda seen it. I swear the UN was starting to test to water around here.", he laughed remembering the past.

_'He's a funny guy. I think I like him.',_ she mused. "Don why don't you follow me home tonight. It's late and I always feel better when I have one of the boys check the house out before I lock up.", Carol explained.

"Sure Carol. I'd love to.", the doctor answered.

XXXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"Come on Amy let's get to dancing.", Josh almost yelled over the loud music._ 'Who're those guys that are following me? They sure look familiar.', _he thought, _'I hope Amy got out to get the info.'_

Josh and the other 'Amy Hall' danced the night away. He flirted with her to keep the act looking as real as he could. As they left the nightspot he gave her a kiss on the cheek (Ew!) as he drove home. Josh decided to play with his tails and led them out into the desert and back through the town. The trip took over two hours; sometimes Josh lost the sight of headlights in his mirror for a few minutes, then they would return. _'Maybe Amy was right after all.', _he worried.

By the time they returned Josh was pretty sure he was being followed. "Come on sweetheart it's been a long day and I'm beat lets go to bed.", he told the clone as he pulled into the driveway.

"Sure sweetie...What do you want tonight?", the fake Amy asked.

"Uh...um well how about we take it by ear honey.", he replied.

"OK my little cuddle bumpkin.", she/it replied.

_'I wonder what I'm getting into now. Well at least it won't be as bad as Jumbo. I wonder how the big guy's doing?', _Josh mused idly. (Hell of a role model there, Joshie.)

XXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters 0300 hrs:_

Dr. Betty Director looked over the reports. _'That was a nice party, too bad I had this cold. But it wouldn't be fair getting everyone else sick too. At least this time of night I can go over this stuff. I just wish I could get over it.',_ she mused,_ 'Well I'll talk to Wade or Will in the morning. Maybe they can see anything I'm not seeing.'_

She read over the report, worry growing with each second. '_Something's not right. After I deal with this stupid cold I'll brief Kimberly and Ronald. Whoever broke in hacked all the files pertaining to Mr. F, the 'Master', and Fukushima...Why? The only thing that he wanted was to kill Ronald because of some honor thing years ago. Maybe I'll bring in Mrs. Takana as well. Ron still can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk. That was so devious of Will and Kim to get him talking about that exchange trip. I wonder if she knows that we have that little piece of info? Well he's dead and there's no way of bringing him back. Too bad I'd like to have that hard case in an interrogation room. I think I could make him crack in under a day.' _

XXXX

_A hoverjet entering US airspace:_

_'Well that ought to do it. Now I can have my friends meet me there...No I, can pick up Mr. S. It's been a while since we talked...Well Mr. N won't be able to make it...but Mr. S will. I wonder how Ronald Stoppable will react to this news?'_, the multi-billionaire thought evilly.

Senor Senior pushed a button, "Yes Sir.", a young feminine voice answered.

"Susan, I am going to lay down for a few hours, please wake me before we arrive in Middleton. I would like time to clean up before my little meeting.", he told his assistant.

"Yes Sir, I'll make sure that you have plenty of time to get ready. Do wish for me to lay out business attire for the day?", the young lady asked pleasantly.

"No thank you dear, I can manage. After we arrive please tell our pilots to get some rest. I won't be here too long. Also have a Limo service pick me up at the airport, I have to pick up an old friend on the way to the meeting.", the old man requested.

"Yes Sir, I will make sure that the airplane is serviced and then we will stand down for crew respite.", she replied.

"Good job Susan. Good night dear.", he told her.

"Pleasant sleep Sir.", she responded.

_'Susan is worth every Euro that I spent for her services... Same for the rest of my staff. I shall give them some time off and a bonus.', _he though as he laid down.

Senor Senior dialed the phone again. "Hello my old friend. Instead of meeting me there, I shall pick you up at your residence...Thank you for helping with endeavor they all be quite surprised...Yes good night my old friend.", the old billionaire shut his phone down before picking it up again.

Before the former villain dozed off he called the one watching the target. "Yes Sir?", the voice on the other end questioned.

"Is Mr. Stoppable at his residence?", Senior asked.

"Yes Sir. There were a lot of cars there tonight. As if they were having a party, but it's quiet now.", he replied.

"Very good. Keep your watch.", Senior instructed.

"Yes Sir.", the voice replied.

XXXXX

_Aboard the stealthy hoverjet that Dr. Hall was in:_

"Cuddle One, you have passed waypoint lambda. Please turn left twenty degrees and lower altitude to ten thousand feet and speed to two hundred and fifty knots.", the voice advised her.

"Rogue One, am turning twenty degrees left and lowing altitude to ten thousand and speed to two fifty.", she responded typing the commands into the auto-pilot.

"Good you are fifty miles out. Begin descent to one thousand feet. The beacon will turn red and guide you the rest of the way.", the voice told her.

Amy watched the blip as it changed color and and could see the "X" appear on the scrolling computer generated map._ 'SO there it is. Soon I'll have my information and I can get my little friends back.'_

Twenty minutes later the hoverjet landed and Amy quickly shut the aircraft off and unbuckled.

She climbed out of the hatch and was met by two men in blue coveralls.

"Ma'am you may call me Mr. A and my associate Mr. B. I do not care to know your name incase we or you get stopped by law enforcement agencies. Please follow us Ma'am.", the taller of the two told her.

Amy followed the two into an old barn-like structure which was well lit on the inside. Mr. A stopped in front of a door, opened it and entered. "M'am please sit behind the nearest terminal. We are going to cover the basic information that you asked. Please be aware that we uncovered some other information that may be relevant to you so we also added that at no cost.", Mr. A explained.

"Originally the information request from you was to get any and all information about Team Possible, Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable from secure Global Justice files. With a concentration on the words 'Mr. F' and 'the Master'. We have done so and those words appear in recordings and testimony from both Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible/Mrs. Mankey and Mrs. Stoppable. According to the testimony Mr. F was responsible for drugging the woman and putting her under mind control...My personal view of this is very harsh Ma'am.", He paused.

Mr. B took over, "Later we have the possible cross-reference of this Mr. F being a person named a Mr. Fukushima and we have a picture of this man...Hold while I bring it up...Ma'am is this Mr. F, as you know him?"

"Yes it is. He was a friend of Monty's. That's why I helped him. Stoppable's brat little sister defeated him and caused him to be turned to stone.", she replied.

"Ma'am we don't want to know why or how, we are just interested in giving you the information that you requested so that you can go on and we can get our last payment.", Mr. B replied.

"Anyway," seeing he had her focus again, "It appears that Stoppable claimed in that interview the other night that he killed Mr. Fukushima because he had kidnapped his wife. I know that it's none of my business, but I can't blame him. He did mention that he had given the kidnapper's hands to some Japanese to prove that Mr. Fukushima was no longer alive. Now considering Stoppable talking about killing a man we decided to run a check on him. If you watched the interview he mentioned that he had been in the Army as an Infantryman. We have included that interview in its entirety so that you can see it, by the way.", Mr. B paused.

Mr. A picked it up from there, "So we hacked into the Pentagon Government site and got into their personnel files. When we put in the name Ronald Stoppable...Well we hit a wall Ma'am. All sorts of alarms were going off. Anyway they followed us as we backed out. We went through eight different servers before we was able to shut down. It will not take them very long to find us so that is why we will leave as soon as you depart. But getting back on track here...I have to ask why is the Government so worried about a Sergeant Stoppable? Anyway since we already had all that information we decided to look further into the files that we already had."

"And what did we find? We found this video that I'm going to bring up. Ah here it is.", he continued.

The scene played out. There was Kim Possible being held by a large alien male. A smaller man with blond hair was yelling at him. The large male and the small male began to fight and the small male had somehow turned blue. He was beating the large one. Suddenly the whole scene began to glow with a blue hue. Both the female alien and the male alien rushed the smaller person, who threw them into the sky and out of sight. Moments later there was an explosion in the distance.

"Ma'am we enlarged the picture of the man in the video and we superimposed it on the one from the other night...We have come to the conclusion that the one in the fight scene was the one in the interview. Therefore we believe that Ronald Stoppable killed those two aliens. Now I don't know if this is why trying to find out more about him set off those security alarms at the Pentagon, but I have to wonder about who we are tangling with at this point Ma'am.", Mr. A explained. (Gentle 'back off this guy' request, if I ever heard of one.)

"But he took Monty away from me.", she wept, "Because of his sister he's a statue now."

"Ma'am if this Stoppable man did something illegal then I'd turn this information over to the government and have them prosecute him. If he acted in self preservation for himself, family and friends my advice to you is to let it go. Otherwise he might do to you what he did to those monsters.", Mr. A advised.

"But we were going to take his daughter to get even...Don't you understand? He took my Monty away. I'm going to use her DNA knowing that he couldn't fight his daughter. And Josh he was going to ..."

"Ma'am we DO NOT want that information. What you do with it is your own concern. We do not condone kidnapping for ANY reason. If you say anything about it again this meeting is over and we will take your hoverjet leaving you here with no food or water.", Mr. B snapped, "We enjoy finding things out. We're hackers, not murderers, not kidnappers; nothing other than what we are. If we get caught doing this it's hard Federal time. If we get caught in the middle of a kidnapping or murder, then we could face the needle too. I would like to get out sometime, but it appears to me that you are playing with lives. I will not have a child's life on my hands."

"OK we won't involve you then.", she replied gaining control.

Mr. A continued, "So in our opinion if this Stoppable did something to your 'Monty' take him to court. However I think that you should reconsider punitive action against him or his family. If you don't, you might end up as those aliens did or worse. If you are still going to go after his children, I must let you know that we have recorded this meeting for our protection and will use it in our defense. I would rather spend ten years in jail than be facing a needle. Now that we have given you the information that you have requested I am going to ask you for the final payment, Ma'am. Please enter the account information on the terminal in front of you and enter the account numbers that Mr. B hands to you."

Amy entered the information on the terminal in front of her and the receiving account that the shorter man gave her.

Mr. A watched the funds being transferred. "Very good Ma'am. Please enter the confirmation number when you can?, he asked.

"Thank you Ma'am. Please follow me. I'll carry the folder and Mr. B will get the flatbed to haul out your little animals. Please check them over to make sure that they are in the same condition that you gave them to us.", Mr. A told her as he got up.

Amy followed the taller man in coveralls out to another room. Seeing everything and everybody was in order they move the cages out to the hoverjet. Ten minutes later the hoverjet with the fat woman aboard was in the air and speeding away.

"OK John, lets clean up and shut down before they track us here.", Mark told his friend.

"Yeah, but I'm going to move the funds a couple times first. I don't trust that crazy broad. You shut down the other computers I'll get the big one done after I take care of the money.", he replied.

An hour later a plain van was heading out onto the highway. Behind them ten miles away, an old barn burst into flames.

It was daybreak before the rural fire department trucks got on site.

XXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico. An hour before dawn:_

Josh picked up the annoying phone, "Yes! Who is it?"

"CLICK, CLICK, CLICK." was the only sound that came through the handset.

The artist got up, opened the door and walked out into the driveway. Making sure that he took his time, he checked out his car then went back inside. He heard a loud whish and then it faded. Smiling he returned to the house and closed the door.

"Oh hi Amy did I disturb you. I thought I heard something outside.", he stated.

"It's alright my little cuddle buddy lets go back to bed.", Amy replied as she led the way back to the bedroom. Pulling out her remote she aimed it at the bed and pushed the button. The other Amy shrank until it was a doll again.

"OH baby give your honey bunchkin a back rub would you? My back aches from all that dancing we did earlier. Maybe I can do something for you after you get done.", Amy moaned at Josh's touch.

As Amy Hall dosed off she was worried, _'What was that place that Monty use to talk about till he began to rant?... Something about Fukushima and the buffoon...Yama something...'_

XXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Ronnie that was such a nice time we had in the whirlpool, we'll have to do that more often.", Kim Stoppable told her husband as he was drying off her auburn mane.

"Anytime honey. I'm going to check on Anna again then I'm going to finish you off with a nice soft back rub to make sure that you get to sleep.", Ron replied.

"Don't need it lover boy. After all that we did, I'm as relaxed as I've ever been. Any more and I'd be a puddle off goo.", Kim told him with a soft giggle.

"OK honey, whatever you say. I'll be back in a minute.", he said.

As he returned Kim looked at her watch. "Three seconds late. Has that other woman been keeping your mind off me?", she teased.

"Well honey you know I like blonds _and _redheads. I have a hard time choosing.", he replied with a smile.

"OK Ronnie, just as long as you are spending time with her...Is Anna alright?", Kim asked as she quit playing the game.

"Yeah she is. I love watching her sleep just like you do.", he replied as he crawled into bed behind his wife. In an moment he pulled that beautiful hair back and nuzzled into her neck for a moment. "I love you forever KP.", he whispered as he put his hand over her tummy again. "Thanks everybody for everything.", he whispered to his old friends who couldn't return to their loved ones.

"Yeah thanks guys.", Kim whispered in refrain.

XX

_Middleton Airport, the next morning:_

Kim held onto the squirming young blond bundle of joy with her husband next to her. "There he is.", Ron stated with a smile.

"Hey Tom how are ya doing bud?", Ron asked his old squad mate.

"Better now that I can see you...Hey munchkin, how ya been.", Sergeant Wilson responded.

With no warning, Anna launched herself at the Ranger NCO. "Una TOM.", Anna squealed as he dropped his bags and caught her with almost unbelievable reactions.

"I guess I'm carrying the bags Tommy. Anna looks like she's missed you.", Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a hit with all the women. Always have been. Well until they get to the age of dating then I'm too much man for them.", he replied with a laugh.

"Still no luck Tom?", Kim asked.

"Still have the same luck Mrs. Stoppable...That is no luck. That's why Mom taught me how to cook a little and how to clean the house and do my own sewing. I'd make a woman a good wife someday.", he chuckled, "Mom was right though. I still get to be Uncle Tom, the 'favorite present funnel' for birthdays and Christmas. I suppose it is cheaper in the long run though."

"Hey this is Middleton, Colorado, the home of beautiful girls that make great wives. Of course I got the pick of the litter though, and I'll keep bragging about it till the day I die.", Ron told him seriously.

"Yeah you did buddy. Do they make anymore like Kim?", Tom asked noticing she was in full blush mode.

"Nope they broke the mould with her. She's one of a kind. A bunch of crazy scientists have been wanting her DNA to clone her so that there would be a million of her. I had to say no. They can't have my KP. She's mine, all mine.", he chuckled.

"Ron, I'm not that pretty honey.", Kim responded as they walked down to baggage claim.

"Uh Ma'am, I think that I AM an authority and I have to agree with the Sarge here. Kim you are one of a kind. I can see that he's a lot happier than when he was in the unit. That has to be because of the two of you.", Tom Wilson confided to her.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Hey guys how are you doing?", Ron asked Albert and Walt Harris as they entered.

"Good Ron. If you don't mind we'd like to see Tommy get put through the wringer for once.", Bert replied.

"Well we can get the show on the road in a few minutes. Becky called and she's just about due.", Ron replied.

"It's going to be good to see that slacker sweat for once.", Albert Harris chided as the subject of the conversation entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Sarge. I hope you got reamed too.", Sergeant Wilson laughed in return.

As the doorbell rang Walt opened it up. "Sorry I'm late guys. I just saw Will off to work.", Becky explained as she entered the house.

Kim appeared from the one of the back rooms, "I suppose we should get this over with."

"Sure thing Ma'am.", he replied, noting how she changed personas.

Everyone moved into the family room. "Anna's down for a nap and this is the best time to do this.", Kim continued.

Becky picked it up, "So Mr. Wilson what makes you think that you can help Team Possible?"

"Ma'am I thought that my organizational skills that I learned in the Army would be a tremendous asset to the Team.", Tom Wilson replied taken back by the question and the tone.

Ron stood behind his former squad mate with a half smile watching the scene.

"OK how much formal education have you had?", Kim asked sharply.

"Ma'am I've attained my Associate's Degree and am planning on finishing my Bachelor's Degree in the next few years.", he replied now becoming worried.

"Are you willing to move to Colorado?", Becky grilled.

"Yes Ma'am. That is if I'm accepted as a member of the team.", Tom responded now with sweat beginning to drip off of him.

"Why do you want to work with us?", Kim inquired.

"I enjoy working for Sergeant Stoppable. We did a lot of good together.", Tom told them.

"Are there any other qualifications that you have that would help us make this decision?", Becky asked.

"No Ma'am none that I can reveal.", he replied as he was very worried now.

"WHAT! This is all...I can't do this anymore Ronnie.", Kim began to chuckle.

"Whaaaa...", Tom began to reply as Kim started laughing even harder.

Tom Wilson could see that Becky Stoner was beginning to crack as well.

"What was that all about?", Tom asked.

"Pressure.", Ron enlightened him, "You are the only other Ranger in this house right now that attended Yamanouchi. Yori's in the back room with Anna and Hiro. I wanted to see if you would get rattled and see if you would spill on Yamanouchi. The secret is safe within this home."

Tom turned around to see his old trainer looking at him. "Well at least you have remembered security Wilson-san.", Yori looked at him and pulled him into a large warm embrace.

"You have changed my old student. You are much more confident than you were. I am proud of you. I think that Kim-san and Becky-san are though interrogating you. From their smiles I believe you have passed the interview.", Yori finished.

"Tom, welcome aboard.", Ron told him as he took his hand.

"You mean it?", he asked.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I wanted to see how you would react.", Kim chuckled, "Anyway Ron made a big pot of soup this morning before we left to pick you up and he's going to make sandwiches to go with it."

"Are you sure Ma'am?", Tom asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure please don't call me Ma'am that's for Mom and Nana.", Kim advised, "That is unless you want to learn some Kung Fu the hard way."

"Yes Ma...I mean Kim.", Tom replied now as he relaxed.

"Good, now my daughter has been tearing up her room trying to get to you. Luki is about to turn her loose. You better brace yourself Tom.", Kim cautioned him.

There was the sound of a door that opened in the back of the house, and the thump, thump, thump was heard through the house again as most were smart enough to take cover. As a blonde hair tyke sprinted at the slow-to-move Ranger.

Tommy Wilson's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he noticed the diminutive streak heading for him. As she got to him she jumped. Reacting Tom stepped to the side and caught the squealing little female as she wrapped herself up in his arms.

Kim looked back to where her daughter appeared and caught sight of an obviously tired Luki and Tim Possible. With a smile she asked them, "Anna was too much trouble for you guys?"

"What did you feed her earlier?", Tim asked in return.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. That should worry you two ya know.", Kim Stoppable laughed at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Now I know what Mom and Dad were talking about when they said they couldn't keep a babysitter when you were young sis.", Tim replied.

"You two weren't the most docile kids around either. Anyway, I already earned my points to get into heaven just by being your older sister.", Kim replied.

"You guys have to hear this one. Back in our senior year in high school, my memory was erased. I didn't know anything. I didn't even remember the boy that I loved.", Kim reached out and grabbed Ron's hand. "Anyway Tim Possible and his brother in crime still kept playing practical jokes on me. They told me that to take a bath I had to get into the dishwasher. It was a good thing it wasn't overloaded, cause here I am in the buff with dirty dishes. And...", Kim paused to see that all eyes were watching her now.

"And I can testify that if you really want to get clean in places that aren't meant to be cleaned that way...Just try it.", she chuckled remembering the episode, "Oh just so you know, I was seventeen at the time. So you all can guess how embarrassing that is."

"KP?", Ron asked, "You OK honey?"

"Yeah, I am. Parts of that year were so good and others were so bad. Hug me.", she pleaded for a moment.

X

"Hey guys sandwiches are up and the soups ready too.", Becky called from the kitchen.

"Becky?", Ron asked.

"You were busy, and even I can make sandwiches.", she smirked.

Tommy set Anna in her chair in the dining room and the others brought in bowls and plates. Albert brought in the soup pot and Walter the platter full of sandwiches.

Ron was on his second sandwich when the doorbell rang. He got up and so did Kim and Anna. Being faster she had the door opened as they got there.

Kim gasped, "Senor Senior?"

Ron looked in shock, "Mr. Smarty?"

"Don't just stand there, may we come in Mrs. Stoppable?", Martin Smarty one of the world's richest men asked, "It's frightfully cold for my friend."

* * *

Ah now what do two of the world's most wealthy men want to do at Ron Stoppable's home? Is there evil afoot?

I guess we'll have to wait for next time.

Oh and yeah I did have a stroke according to the doctor. Am going back to work on Monday. Thanks again for everyone's good thoughts. Just so you know all my stuff is backed up and my beta has my passwords and everything I have written. That way if anything happens to me at least the tales will be finished. As a matter of fact CB73 is going to be staying at the house for a couple of days. We have some things to discuss on some projects

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 'Revenge and Reversal' is a product of my warped imagination and CajunBear's beta skills, thank him if you can read it. **

**The Disney Corporation is the owner of Kim Possible , Ron Stoppable, Monique, Middleton, Steve Barkin (I hope the ex-Marine knows) They are represented by an army of legal assistants and lawyers. Ole Sentinel doesn't own squat, except for the ones that he created in that head of his (let me know if you wanna use them.)**

**I also make no monetary gains from this little hobby so I'm still dirt poor.**

**I wish to thank Earl Allison, Screaming Phoenix, Narch and CajunBear73 for reviewing. Thanks guys I really appreciate it.**

**OK now we have Martin Smarty and Senor Senior Senior show up at the Stoppable house hold, Why? So what else is in store because Martin really can't hold a grudge about Arty that long and Ron has been fired from the corporation since about two weeks after graduation and Senior Senior doesn't want to tangle with the guy from the mall does he?**

**Well I hope we can answer these and more questions, let's get to it.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 6

_The Ronald and Kimberly Possible home:_

Ron and Kim stumbled back as the two multi-billionaires entered their home. "Have we imposed on the two of you at a poor time this afternoon?", Senior asked.

"Not at all Sir we were having lunch with some friends and members of our new team. Please come in, if you're hungry there's more than enough. Ronnie always makes too much anyway.", Kim replied.

"Well I have heard great things about Ronald's culinary skills Kimberly, thank you. Martin and I would love to have lunch with you and your friends if we're not imposing.", he replied.

Mr. Smarty interrupted, "My friend they have not introduced us to this delightful child. Young lady may I ask your name?"

"I'm Anna." She replied with a giggle as she held out her hands for Martin Smarty to hold her.

"She is a very outgoing young lady.", the CEO of the mega-I've-got-everything-under-the-sun-in-the-store-chain observed.

"Yes she is Sir, if she has a problem with someone, I have to be very concerned about them. Please follow KP Sirs.", Ron told them as his daughter seemed to enjoy the older man.

Ron shut the door behind him_, 'I wonder what the hell is going on? What are those two doing here?'_

He quickly followed his woman and new lunch guests into the dining room after picking up a couple of extra place settings.

"Would everyone please welcome Mr. Martin Smarty and Senor Senior Senior. They are two of the wealthiest men in the world. Mr. Smarty is the founder, owner and CEO of Smarty Mart. Senor Senior has earned his money in various ways over the years. Sirs starting at your left is Mrs. Rebecca Stoner, Sergeant First Class Albert Harris, PFC Walter Harris, Mrs. Yori Takana, Mr. Hirotaka Takana, the child is Ronald D Takana, my brother Tim Possible, his wife Luki Possible, Sergeant Thomas Wilson and Staff Sergeant Ben Turner.", Kim made the introductions.

"Ah Mrs. Stoner, you have my condolences on the loss of your husband. I have heard he was a tremendous young man.", Senior told her.

"Thank you, but how did you know?", she asked.

"Dear I watched the interview. Being intrigued by the story I did some more research. I can tell you that there are now three scholarships in each of five different Colorado Universities that honor your Donald's name. I hope that his story inspires other young men and women to become more than they thought possible.", Senior explained.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate that gesture and I will pass that information along to his parents.", Becky replied with a small teary smile.

Martin Smarty observed, "My friend has already done a fair amount of research into all of you except you young man, and the Japanese people that are here. From what we've found you….You don't exist." He looked at Tom Wilson, "Mr. Wilson please tell me your story."

"Sir I served as a Sergeant in the Army as a Ranger. I met Sergeant Stoppable when I was assigned to his squad.", Tom replied, "Anyway they just hired me into the Team this morning."

Ron cut in trying the move the conversation away from certain areas, "Please gentlemen, join us. I assure you the food is quite good and the company is tremendous."

"Very well Ronald. After our lunch Senior and I would like to talk to you about a few things.", Martin explained as he took a seat and Ben filled his bowl.

"Oh, I thought this might be a social occasion to just catch up. Alright eat up gentlemen.", he told them as he caught the gaze of his lovely wife.

XXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Amy Hall woke up late from her near all-nighter the previous eve. She rolled out of bed with a thud. _'What was it that Monty said about Japan?...Yaman, Yaman something. I have to look in my files. I always made sure I kept all those notes.', _she worried.

While she was scanning through the database she ran across the information. _'"Yamanouchi"! That's what Monty raved about all the time. It has something to do with his monkey power. Mr. F looked Japanese, I wonder if he had anything to do with this Yamanouchi place. I'd better look up the rest of the files.', _as she typed worriedly, opening up more files, _'Monty said that he fought the sidekick there. The buffoon stole something from him...That's twice he stole something from my Monty...Maybe I'll keep the brat and turn her into something not-so-nice. Oh there's that name "Fukushima", he must have had something to do with that school too.', _she mused.

_'There is something familiar about that name. I almost feel I was there at one time.', _Amy continued to muse.

Reading a file that she had made years before: Monty says that MMP, or whatever it is, is practiced and studied at the Yamanouchi School. It is located on the Japanese Island of Honshu, west of Tokyo, on Mount Yamanouchi. There are no roads to the school and it is located near the top of the mountain of the same name.

_'Hmmm, the buffoon removes Fukushima's hands and gives them to some Japanese people for evidence? That's what it said in the file and the interview.',_ "I wonder", _'Maybe the hands are at that school. I need to plan. It's on a mountain and monkeys...Monkeys with wings. Now we're getting somewhere.' _she giggled as she began to look up DNA for the new project.

Josh walked in and read the file over her shoulder. "Yamanouchi? Babe that sounds familiar. I seem to remember that name from somewhere. I'll look it up on the class site. They have all the highlights there on Grad © .", he told his sweetheart.

_'Where's those pictures Monty had of the place?', _Amy continued to roll through the files. "Yes poochie, I think I'd like to take a little vacation to Japan sometime. You know a little get away to see just how much we love each other. I heard that there were some inns in that area that are quite accommodating to lovers like us.", she replied.

_'There they are. I've got nine photos of the place.',_ she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and began to type out her plan.

Josh watched on was Amy wrote down a quick note for him. He read it and touched her shoulder, nodding.

_'Now Monty says right here that Yamanouchi is usually above the clouds, so it has to be on a mountain high enough to be above them. So we can rule out the lower ones. Also it's west of Tokyo and...hmmm I wonder if any satellites have been taking pictures over that area for mapping. Maybe a commercial one has some pictures that I can cross reference and download?', _she worried, _'Hold on that's it! Yamanouchi is where I captured that little white haired man. Possible, the buffoon and some Japanese girl tried to rescue him. They fell for the trap that I laid out for them to find Monty for me...How could I forget? The only reason that I failed was in not having enough gorillas as henchmen...I know better now.'_

Dr. Amy Hall continued to type on the computer looking for updated photos of the area. She looked over to her boyfriend to see him quietly packing bags for both of them.

"Oh my sweet little cuddle buddy, I'm going to make a large roast tonight in the crock pot. We can eat late after we back from the Bump and Grind. I had a real good time last night.

"Sounds like fun dearie pooh. I need to get our matching outfits washed today. We worked up a good sweat last night.", the artist replied.

Without a word Josh walked past her into the kitchen and Amy walked into her impromptu lab. She quickly grabbed all the DNA cards that she had been hording for years and placed them in a travel case that she had constructed just for carrying them.

Meanwhile Josh turned on the TV and raised the volume.

XXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade and Will Du sat in a conference call with their boss. "Gentlemen I am not such a horse's ass to want to get you infected with my cold. I will be alright in about five days so bear with me. I still want to go over the break-in. Something is bothering me.", Betty told them.

"Ma'am I'm bothered by the fact the only things that were picked out was the Team Possible/Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable files as a team and as individuals. Nothing about how GJ works, where we keep certain artifacts. Except for an interest in anything with a 'Mr. F' and or 'the Master' in it.", Deputy Director Du mused out loud.

"Mr. F, Mr. F where have I heard that name before?", Wade Load asked, "Uh...we might have a problem. Remember during that original session with Kim. She used the term 'Master' and Mr. F. as the guy who was responsible for controlling her?"

"Yes. Get to your point Dr. Load.", Betty prodded.

"Yes M'am. OK remember when we had Josh Mankey being interviewed and he used those two terms too?...Then Ron had me bring up all those pictures...Josh indentified Mr. F as a Mr. Fukushima...Well Ron had a run in with that guy back in Japan. Then later after Kim and Ron tied the knot...He was the same guy that kidnapped Kim on hers and Ron's honeymoon.", Wade continued.

"Yes, now what was the connection between this guy and Ron and Kim?", Du asked.

"Well remember when Josh and Kim both said that it was an honor thing from something. I think we need to get Kim and Ron involved to find the connection. Into all that mess.", Wade responded.

Will Du observed, "I think that Ron and Kim should be informed that someone is trying to find out information about this Fukushima. Maybe if we knew who this someone was, it might prepare us better for what may be coming."

"OK gentlemen, but I want to be there in person during this briefing. Considering that Japan may be involved I think it is a good idea if Mr. and Mrs. Takana were here as well.", Betty told them, "Guys get your stuff together and be ready to do this briefing in about a week."

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Excellent lunch Mr. Stoppable. Would you entertain the idea of becoming my personal chef? I could make you a rich man and take care of your family.", Senor Senior Senior asked.

"I'm afraid not Sir. I enjoy living here in Middleton with my family and friends. I spent six years away. I just wish that I had known what they did to KP. I...I...",

"Honey...Please let it go. That is in the past. This is now. As long as they don't try to hurt our family and friends again let's just let this go away and keep building our family.", Kim told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled herself close to him.

"Anyway Sir, I was away too long and it hurt her. But you said that you watched the interview. We are serious about bringing Team Possible back online. The focus is to help people in need. The only time that our people will use force is when people try to bring violence upon our personnel. All of our field people are either former combat soldiers or at least reserve agents in an agency like Global Justice.", Ron explained.

"How are you set for finances Ronald and Kimberly?", Mr. Smarty asked.

"We are able to do this, it might be a little tight, but I'm sure RDS Investments has enough cash flow to make it happen.", Ron replied.

"Well the reason we are here Kimberly and Ronald is to help. There are three of us that have gotten together and we want to financially back Team Possible. They are myself, Senor Senior Senior, and Nakasumi-san. We want to help people out and Team Possible will be a great way for us to give back to those who are less fortunate than we are. We have each pledged a minimum of three Billion Dollars to get this up and running. With those funds properly invested the Team will have funds to do good works for the foreseeable future.", Martin Smarty explained.

"I concur with my wealthy friend Kimberly and Ronald. What do you say? There are no strings attached. And maybe this will help set an example for other people who have been very lucky to help others in some way as well.", Senior added, "So what do you say?"

Kim, Ron and most of the rest were speechless. Finally one found her voice. "Booyah!", Anna Stoppable giggled setting off the rest talking.

"OK...I like the idea.", Kim stated, "But there's some things that I want in place. First I want oversight of the funds. This is for your protection and to make sure that we are not spending your money on things other than what they are set aside for. So I want an outside auditing firm to check the books on an ongoing basis."

"That would be acceptable Kimberly, though not needed in my opinion. You see we trust you.", Senior replied.

"But Sir, funds like those may make it very tempting, even for honest people.", Ron explained, "I want everyone to look at us and have no doubt that we are doing as we promised."

"Very well, I think this calls for a dinner engagement. Nakasumi-san will be here in about four hours. Maybe we can set up a business dinner. Does anyone know where we can get reservations?", Senior asked.

"I can take care of that. I'm sure that Kimberly's is acceptable?", Ron inquired.

Martin Smarty replied, "Kimberly's?"

"Yes Sir. I know the owner. I'll call and get a private room.", Ron informed them, "Oh could someone call Mr. Nakasumi-san and ask him how many are with him?"

Yori spoke up, "I will do so Ron. I have met Nakasumi-san before. He has been to the school himself."

"Well I only met him a couple of times and once it was only for a few minutes. I mean when KP saved him from being kidnapped by Shego. Hey that reminds me honey, you sorta freaked me out that time.", Ron admitted.

"So not the drama honey. I wouldn't try that stunt now...because of the guys. At the time it was the best thing I could think up. Sorry about worrying you.", she replied.

"You know the owner of Kimberly's?", Mr. Smarty asked.

"Yes Sir, he is a very good friend of mine.", Ron confided.

"Can you tell me who he is?", Martin asked curious now.

"Uh well Sir..."

"It's Ron Sir.", Kim cut in, "To this day he doesn't really stay in the spotlight. He has a lot of secrets and every once in a while he lets me in on a couple of them."

"Well how long have you owned Kimberly's Ronald?", Mr. Smarty asked.

"Well Sir, I bought the place in my Junior year of high school, but it took about five months to turn it into the place it is now. So when it opened in August of 2006 I had it running except for remodeling it a few years ago. While I was in the Army Dad ran the corporation. Of course Dad or Mom had no idea where I was at the time.", Ron explained.

"Why did you leave Ronald?", Senor Senior Senior asked wondering why all the drama.

"Well Sir.", Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to marry KP right out of high school. I had some information that I needed to go away...Anyway, KP and I had an argument and a week later I went to explain everything to her...That was when I found her and Josh kissing in the Bueno Nacho at the mall. I was going to propose to her and try to make amends. That sorta fell though. So I left...", Ron stammered at the pain of the memory.

"Sir I was being drugged and mentally controlled at the time. I couldn't stop myself. I hurt Ron...I hurt my friends and family.", Kim began to weep, "Anyway it was right after Ron was fired from Smarty Mart. He had been working all those hours because of people on vacation and he was working long hours at the restaurant too. He was making up for time that he missed helping people. Then I harshed on him. I wasn't being his girlfriend, I was being a bitch."

"KP it wasn't your fault, I should have known. I should have confronted Josh and fought Fukushima right then.", Ron told his wife calming her with his arm around her.

"And it was a trap for you. Fukushima did all that stuff to me including forcing me to marry Josh Mankey just to kill you. The stuff I went through was bad, but not as bad as losing you.", Kim told her man.

"I know what you went through KP, but what they did to your mind...I just wished that I never promised not to hurt Josh, he was in the middle of it...He could have called the Police or GJ if he was worried about his family. I really ought to pay him a visit and save Betty some overtime money.", Ron observed out loud.

"He's not worth your time Ronnie, promise me you won't go after him unless he tries to hurt our family or friends.", Kim requested.

"I won't hurt him unless he crosses the line. Once he does I won't be merciful.", Ron replied.

Yori came back in the room, "Ron-san, Nakasumi-san will only have his assistant with him."

"Thanks Yori, I'll make the call, be right back.", Ron replied.

A few minutes later Ron returned to Senior telling stories about his grandson. "Pepe is so cute. Actually he takes after his mother. I am very proud of him.", the old Spanish freedom fighter told them all.

"So how does Junior take to being married Sir?", Kim asked.

"Like most husbands...he says 'Yes Dear' a lot. Princess Rachael is a wonderful young woman. In some ways she is much like you Mrs. Stoppable.", the elderly gentleman replied, "I am hoping that she presents me with a granddaughter before I go on to meet my wife so we may be at peace forever."

"I hope so too Sir, having a daughter is wonderful. I can't wait to have the boys either. Twelve years ago, I never would have thought how domestic I could have become. Now here I am a pregnant old married woman...The good thing is how it turned out for me. I can see my friends are moving along with their lives too. I wonder how long it'll be before I'm knitting sweaters for them.", Kim chuckled.

"You will never be old Kimberly...You still have the air of a young dynamic woman who can do anything. Yes you have matured, but if anything you are much better now than you were before.", Senior replied not telling her that Junior at least wanted a dance with her.

"Thank you Sir. I hope to get even better. I've learned to listen to people and let those who have special talents take the lead when needed. That's one of the reasons we have people like Becky Stoner to help us.", Kim informed the former villain.

"Then you have learned an important lesson Kimberly. None of us have all the talents that we need to survive and thrive in the modern business world and I would say that goes double for the crime fighting and world saving adventures that you have a part in. You may be better at action and making those kinds of decisions on the fly, but one of your subordinates may be better at seeing the overall picture. Try not to forget where your personal strengths lay as well as your weaknesses too.", Senor Senior Senior advised.

"Ron and I have already talked about that Sir, that is why we have a larger team now. These men that Ron has served with are the type of people that we want to make sure that all of our people return to their families.", Kim admitted.

XXXXX

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"Professor have you checked out the negative feedback circuit of the Positronic Dispensater?", the blue hued scientist asked.

"Ya ya Doctor, but des is too complicated in zuch a small devize.", the short German replied.

"Well we need to make this work. Shego is really worried about something. She's called twice in the last two days. When she gets this nervous I've always found that it's for a very good reason. She may not know it herself...but I can tell.", Drew Lipsky informed his cohort.

"Vell Doctor, ve are havzing trouble making ze devize zmall zo von opporater may uze it.", Professor Dementor explained to his partner.

"Demez, like I said Shego really needs this. I don't know how much time we're going to have until she has to use it.", Drew replied.

"Drakken ve are doing zee best ve can. Ve must take a break or zee staff vill revolt.", the short former villain informed his partner.

"Very well let's get some lunch in here. Then have the crew take a nap. They have been going at it all night and maybe they need to be away from the test equipment for a while. Let's give them a couple of hours then see how we are doing.", Dr. Lipsky replied.

X

Not being able to sleep himself, the munchkin scientist got up and walked back into the lab. "Ah Demez, I'm glad you couldn't sleep either. Look through the microscope... See that circuit that I dyed yellow? I think that is our problem.", the former Dr. Drakken told him, "Now look up here in the dry erase board...This is how the circuit should look. If we jump out these two resistors and this diode (he pointed), this might just work and then all we have to do is tune it and get it all in the box."

"Ya I zee Doctor... One moment while I make zee corrections zhen we can test the beta model to make zure that it duz vat ve vant.", he replied becoming excited.

Five hours later the beta model was approved and the team was downsizing the device to nearly PDA size.

XXXXX

_The James and Anne Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Tim had his hands full. His niece and cousin were holding onto his hands as he entered his parents' home. The place had been damaged and destroyed more times than even a genius like him could count and it always was made just a little nicer.

"Hi Mom and Dad, we brought some guests. The adults have a meeting tonight and Luki and I have babysitting chores. Anna's been wanting to spread the cheer of the year and her friend Ron-san is tagging along. Do you mind if we sit a watch a couple of kids' movies to keep them occupied while we talk?", Tim Possible, one of the infamous tweebs, asked.

"Oh why not, Ron-san is a good boy and Anna is adorable. I think they're real good friends.", his mother replied.

"OK Mom, we brought over a couple of the Mouse Ear movies. The kids seem to love them.", he informed her.

"Good this will give you some much needed experience Timmy, it won't be too much longer and you guys are going to be having your own.", James replied.

"Well Luki loves kids and they all seem to love her. She has tons of energy and I have no idea where she gets it. Must be something in the water in Japan.", he cryptically told them.

"Well sit down Tim and I'll make some hot chocolate for them.", Anne instructed. "Oh Luki could you help me for a minute?", Anne asked her daughter-in-law.

"Yes I will be right there.", Luki replied after giving her husband a small kiss and a stare at the Japanese boy.

"Yes Mom-san?", Luki asked softly as she entered the kitchen.

"I was just checking on my grandchild Luki. I'm a mother hen and a doctor. Sometimes I get a little overbearing. I hope you don't mind.", Anne explained.

"I am fine Anne-sa...I am sorry Anne. I'm getting better, it's slow overcoming my culture. So far it is too early to tell much about the baby, but I am still sick sometimes.", she informed Anne.

"That is normal, I'm sure that even Yori had some problems.", Anne replied.

"According to Hirotaka-san, Yori-san had a craving for spicy eel with the heads still on.", Luki shuddered, "I hope that I don't put Tim through that. If I do I will talk to Ron-san. He has helped Tara-san, and with Monique-san moving in with them, I'm sure he will be a doomed male."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that. I hope cousin Bob will be safe.", Anne told her, "But with Ron going to teach that seminar for six weeks I have a feeling he'll welcome anything that my daughter and her best friend can throw at him.".

XXX

_Kimberly's:_

"Please everyone have a seat. Ron and Kim up front to the head of the table and the rest please sit where you want to.", Becky organized the seating on the fly.

Will Du sat down next to Becky and Jonnie Rockwaller sat next to Dr. Load. Nakasumi-san sat on the other side of Wade and his assistant sat next to him. Yori and Hiro sat across the table and were making eyes at each other. Walt sat with Suzie and across the table. Bert sat next to Wanda. Ben Turner and Tara sat next to Senor Senior Senior and Tom Wilson was seated next to Martin Smarty.

"OK remember the meal is free, this is a business dinner and I expect you to all eat well. Please indulge, because I plan to.", Ron announced.

"A free meal at Kimberly's is always a good thing. If Ron says it's good...Trust me it's good.", Will Du told those who had never been in the establishment before.

"May I recommend the prime rib with horseradish sauce and for all those old enough to drink and who are NOT pregnant, the house red wine that goes with it. Dad had it developed specifically for the prime rib.", Ron told them, "For you ladies that are going to bless us soon, the red grape juice tastes nearly the same but has no alcohol; that goes for you minors.", Ron looked directly at Jonnie.

"Very good Ron, while the waiters are taking the orders lets get started.", Becky told everyone.

XX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Josh picked up the phone, "Ajax Taxi?...Yes I would like a pickup in about an hour. Yes you have the place, thank goodness for Caller ID.", he laughed. "We're going to be partying tonight over at the Bump and Grind...OK see you in about an hour then."

Josh looked over at his woman with a beaming smile on his face as he zipped up the bag and set it near the back door.

Amy went into her makeshift lab and removed the hard drives from the computers and placed them into a briefcase after shutting the machines down. Josh picked up the case and Amy took a big steel ring that had wires wrapped around it. She placed it over one computer and plugged it in. Waiting five minutes she unplugged it and placed it over the next computer and repeated the process.

She left the lab door open as she left. _'Nothing for them to find now.', _she mused.

Amy, looking at her watch, unplugged the two toy-like devices from her laptop and pushed a button on two different remotes. Two minutes later the toys had turned into almost exact replicas of the real beings standing in front of them. Amy gave one of the clone devices some money.

A horn sounded in the driveway just as it was getting dark. The two devices opened the door and got in the taxi. Two minutes later a car from up the street exited it's driveway and turned in the same direction as the cab.

Another two minutes and another car left from across the street. Smiling, Amy pushed another button and began to put her coveralls on while motioning to Josh to do the same thing.

In the dark Josh took most of the bags out behind the house and set them against the garage. He heard a whish and waited for his beloved to reach him. Moments later they and their bags were aboard the stealth hoverjet and were taking off.

"OK Amy where are we going ?", Josh asked, "Cause we left almost all my stuff behind."

"We're going to one of my places baby, I couldn't tell you. I have a much bigger lab where we're going this time. It's time to get this ball rolling.", she replied with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: OK now I know, who in the heck is Jonnie Rockwaller? Well all I know is that if CpNeb can put Joss and Wade together don't think that I can't do something a little different, she is Bonnie's younger sister and a nice girl somehow Connie and Lonnie have overlooked this one and have concentrated on making Bonnie's life miserable. As for what's happening with the new Team Possible this is the basis for the rest of the ARC. Josh and Amy Hall I know _ewwww_, but they are together and this ties in the rest of the story (Well this one anyway) You know I do have the pairings and the children pairings on the computer of course CB has them all too. (I wonder if he found them yet on that CD that he took with him last weekend?)

See ya later

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey and DNAmy Hall as well as the other 'canon' characters belong to the Disney Corporation and the creators of the Kim Possible series. Others like Ben Turner, Tom Wilson and a few others belong to ME. If you want to use my characters let me know and I'll send the bios out to ya.**

**Anyway, ole Sentinel doesn't make a measly dime off this hobby, it just keeps me from annoying people by panhandling on street corners at night. OK getting serious for a second here, I am still recovering from that stroke so if I ramble just take it in stride. I am getting better every week they even let me go back into work and annoy the production workers. I think that having a drooling pipefitter on hand standing around is pretty funny except when it's yourself! So even though I still stumble over words at times I am getting better...Hold it I was stumbling over words before. LOL**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his input and badical editing skills, if you can read it thank him.**

**I also would like to thank readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix and CB73 for their reviews I really DO appreciate them.**

**OK now I know that some readers are saying ewwww in their minds when they read about Amy Hall and Josh Mankey and the rest of the Mankey family...Why did I do that...Heck I had to have some reason to rate it 'M'...Don't worry I use lots of innuendo so it won't be so bad. Though CB was in serious need of therapy while most of the writing was taking place.**

**OK it's time to get dirty...well not as dirty as it's going to get, but I have to build up your resistance.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 7

_Aboard Dr. Hall's stealth hoverjet:_

"Amy I hope this is worth it. I left all my art in the studio. It could be worth over a million dollars! So I hope where we're going is worth it.", ranted the overblown self-important blond artist.

Then, getting back on topic, "Anyway where are we going?", Josh Mankey asked his sweetheart.

"Oh you silly cuddle honey, we can recover the art later after we grab the brat and get even with the buffoon. I can't wait to see little Kimmie crying her eyes out over little Ronnie's broken body.", Dr. Amy Hall replied with a small giggle, "I'll have the last laugh over the sidekick and his brat sister.."

"When can I call my relatives to let them know? I know that they want to get their hands on Stoppable's kid. They have big plans for her.", the artist inquired of the fat-broad-partner-in-more-crimes-yet-to-come.

"Let us get my little friends ready, I've got plans to break that little smile of hers. We have a few things to do first before we can start the plan. But you are right Joshie, you can call them while we're in the air, that way whoever was spying on us won't be able to track our signal since we're cloaked. Just don't give them any details about the plan over the radio phone.", Amy advised.

"Why dearie pooh?", Josh asked.

"We don't know for sure if the authorities have tapped your families' phone lines. Remember your parents are convicts as well as you. Don't put it past them.", Amy cautioned her boyfriend.

"I could always call them on one of those throw away phones I got them.", Josh explained.

"OK make your calls lover boy. Oh get our warm coats out of the bags too. Where we're going it's usually cold this time of year.", the fat woman told him.

XXX

_Kimberly's..Middleton, Colorado:_

"That was a fine dinner Ronald.", Senor Senior Senior stated while rubbing his overfilled stomach.

"Thank you Sir, I'm glad it met with your approval.", the owner of Kimberly's replied.

Martin Smarty thought it was time to bring up this subject. "Ronald, why don't you shop at Smarty Mart anymore. At one time you were one of my best employees and one of my best customers. My partner Coco Banana says that you don't shop there either. I know that Kimberly shops there, why don't you accompany her?", he asked.

"Sir...I can't shop at either Smarty Mart nor Club Banana. I violated a corporate rule and have been banned from the properties.", Ron informed his former boss.

"What rule did you break son?", he asked wondering if his partner was correct.

"Sir I broke Rule Number 574: 'An employee shall never resort to violence against a customer no matter the circumstances.' Sir I broke up an armed robbery over eight years ago. They were going to kill the other employees and I had to stop them. I loved working at Smarty Mart, but I blew my chances there. Since I know that Smarty Mart and Club Banana are the same corporation I know that I am banned from both businesses.", Ron explained.

"Ah so that's what Coco was talking about. Miss Jenkins...that's not right...She just got married didn't she? Her name's Booth isn't it?...Yes it is. Well Ronald I can tell you that she brought this to my partner's attention and we had a discussion about it. We decided to reinstate you as a customer in good standing at both stores. Coco told me he's sending you a Maximum Diamond Card so that you can take Kimberly shopping again. Remember we have a huge sale going on with Vienna Sausages right now. They're even still in date.", Mr. Smarty laughed.

"Sir...I don't know what to say...I mean, I do want another gross of alarm clocks...And...and ouch!...Hey KP what was the elbow for?", Ron asked his spouse while holding his ribs.

"We Do NOT need a gross of alarm clocks Ronnie. You just need to learn to shut them off instead of throwing them.", Kim replied.

"But honey, you heard Mr. Smarty, I can go back into my most favorite store of stores. Maybe I can take Anna there tomorrow to celebrate.", he chuckled out loud.

"I have a better idea. _YOU_ can take me into Club Banana honey. You may not be able to pick out clothes for yourself to save your life, but for some reason you do just fine when picking outfits for me.", Kim informed her husband.

"OK I'll take you shopping, but only if Anna can come.", he insisted.

"Yes Sir, speaking of Monique Booth, she will be staying with us. Since her parents have moved away when they retired, we offered her a place to stay until Captain Booth returns. I sorta owe him. He was my Commanding Officer.", Ron explained.

"That is very commendable of you Ronald. You have been a good friend to a lot of people.", Senor Senior observed from down the table.

"Ah...Sir you see I wasn't that good of a friend. When I left eight years ago I didn't tell anyone where I was going. That was wrong on my part. I should have at least let my parents know. I've been spending the last couple of years trying to make up for my actions.", Ron replied.

"But Sergeant Stoppable, if you hadn't been there, Walt may have died. I still...we still owe you for his life.", Albert Harris confided to Ron as Wanda slipped her arm through his.

"While you should have let your parents know Ron-san, if it wasn't for your actions Walter-chun may not be at this table with us. I am forever in your debt.", Suzie Chin added, "With you paying for our weddings I think Wanda-san and I are satisfied that your debt to us is paid in full. However Sensei may want to discuss an _overdue_ bar tab."

Wanda laughed as she glanced sharply at her friend, "Yes Ron-san, Sensei was, how would you say, 'miffed' at our upswing in alcoholic consumption since we were constantly diverting the artist's attention from Kim-san while we watched over her for those years. Booze was our chief weapon against the drunk."

"That's right honey, Josh was drunk out of his mind a lot of the time, then there was those other times when he had a sore backside. Wanda and Suzie played him one night. And the arrogant Josh Mankey that we all knew suddenly changed. He enjoyed leather after that. Thank goodness he had enough decency and discretion left in him to leave me out of it.", Kim explained.

"Do you mean he swung for the 'other team'?", Senior asked.

"No I don't think that he likes guys, if that's what you mean Sir. It's just that he got into bondage. He would disappear for days. When he got home he just passed out. Come to think of it Ronnie, you could take Wanda and Suzie out and buy them something very nice for diverting Josh's attention away from me over the years.", Kim replied.

"Good idea Kim-san, I think that Suzie and I could use a little something to pay us back for our efforts.", Wanda smirked ignoring a sharp glance from Yori.

"OK girls since I'm taking Kim out tomorrow I guess I might as well meet you too. Yori do you want in on this? If my credit card is going to take a ding I might as well get it over with.", Ron announced.

"Ron-san I guess I should go along to keep an eye on my friends to make sure that they don't go overboard. I suppose except for you it will be an all girl party.", Yori smiled.

"Good luck Ron-san...Your namesake and I will pursue manly endeavors while you are engaged with these beautiful women.", Hirotaka told his friend.

"Yeah thanks for the support buddy, Kim you might as well invite Becky, Jonnie, Bonnie and Tara.", Ron told his wife with a small chuckle.

"That'll make you think twice about going to Smarty Mart before you offer to take me shopping in Club Banana again Ronnie. Always remember this lesson.", she smugly replied. Leaning in she kissed him, "Thanks honey, I DO love you. Now remember you have to take me back out again when Mo gets in. I mean we're going to have to get her some maternity clothes."

Seeing the haunted look in her husband's eyes she asked, "What's wrong honey? You look like you just saw Josh's female relatives in bikinis."

"I...uh just...uh realized I'm going to be the only guy in the house till the twins come along honey and I can't really man up to them ya know.", Ron confided as some color came back into his face.

"Oh the 'estrogen factor' honey?", Kim asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry KP I just sorta lost it for a minute.", Ron replied becoming his normal sounding self. _'Why didn't that sniper finish the job? Must have been the Lord's way of punishing me for all those nights I laid awake dreaming of KP and me._'

Kim could still see her husband was still nervous and decided to make it up to him later. _'Maybe we need to spend some time in the whirlpool again.', _blushing at the thought.

XXXXX

_Dr. Hall's hoverjet:_

Josh dialed the main house number at the family compound. "Hello, you have reached the Mankey homestead. It's handsome Raul here.", a familiar voice sounded over the phone in Josh's hand.

"Hey Raul is that you? It's Josh.", the artist replied.

"Hey cousin, long time no hear. What's up?", the cousin asked.

"Hey you know the phones I sent? Well turn on phone seven. I'll call back in about fifteen minutes.", Josh instructed.

"Sure cousin. A bunch of us are here tonight.", he replied.

"Good.", Josh said before he shut the line down.

Fifteen minutes later Josh dialed the number that he had on a sheet of paper. "Yeah Josh, what's up?", Mortimer Beitz said over the prepaid phone.

"Well guys we're starting to put our plan into action. Do you have the place ready for the brat to live?", Josh asked.

"Yeah we do, but we decided that with her being only two or three years old she won't be able to start having kids till she's 12 and the guys don't wanna wait that long. We remember those hot chicks that you dated in high school and how they might take up the slack? And since most of them are so close to the Stoppable asshole, it would just be another way of getting even with them.", Mortimer replied.

"Oh who do you have planned, cause we want to off Kim if she becomes too much of a problem.", Josh informed his cousin and the others listening.

"Well remember that girl that you were dating before you hooked up with the Possible chick?", Mort asked.

"Yeah what about Tara?", Josh responded.

"Well we'll grab her and that Bonnie bitch...You know the one that thought she was hot stuff in high school.", Josh heard Raul in the background.

"I don't want Tara hurt guys. I hurt her before. You can have Bonnie Rockwaller, I heard she's dating the cripple...What was his name...Felix...Yeah that's it. Felix. You can do what you want with her, but leave Tara alone.", Josh asked.

"No can do cousin, Harvey and Sheldon both want her. We voted. Both of those are going to join the family.", Raul told Josh with a loud voice.

"Come on not her guys.", Josh pleaded, "I mean Amy and me, we wanted a little plaything too."

"Deal with it cousin. Anyway we're gonna get that woman that Possible hired to run their company too, Spineless has the 'itch' for her, he has it bad. Courtney spent four hours calming him down. Anyway we can get five kids from each of them before the brat starts producing.", Mortimer explained.

"I'd like to keep this as quiet as we can cousin. I mean if Dad's getting out and they catch him it could be a few more years onto his sentence.", Josh told them.

"Not to worry. In exchange for not killing the women, we'll make them give us blanket immunity just like they give some of them politicians that get caught being crooks. If they can give them immunity they can sure give it to us.", Raul explained to him the weird idea they had come up with about immunity.

"I don't think it's going to work guys. But one thing I will insist on is that we get all of Kim Possible's jewelry this time. And I want all the money in the buffoon's accounts. I want him wiped clean.", Josh laughed, "Then we tell him where to get the brat, and we ambush him just like hunting deer over a saltlick."

"Hey that's a good idea Josh. I mean we can take a few pictures of him just before we ventilate him with a few .300 rounds. Maybe we can film it and send it to his family and that Marks woman to show on the air. A nice reminder of what happens when you mess with Mankeys." Mortimer laughed, "And just think of it we'll have immunity, their money _and_ the kid. And we will have won."

"OK get the compound ready guys, if we're going to have that many women being our guests we need some more cells where the cops can't find them. I mean if we're prepared we can keep them till who knows. Remember about ten years ago when that guy kidnapped that girl when she was real young. She gave him a couple of kids and he had her in the backyard. These women will be a lot better hidden than she was. They'll just disappear, maybe we can get new stock once in a while for more new blood.", Josh suggested.

"What will we do with the old stock? I'd like to keep them for training toys for the younger kids. But I mean we can get rid of them.", Monica Mankey-Wheeler added from the background noise.

"Let's not worry about them now. Just start keeping tabs on our new Mankey family members.", Josh told them, "Make sure you focus, we make any mistakes and we might be in jail a long time."

"Why would they do that, we're Mankeys!", the ingrates chorused.

_The Possible home:_

Anna was sitting on her Grandmother's lap snuggling with a smile on her face. Ron-san was sitting on his cousin's lap doing much the same thing. James and Tim looked at each other with beaming smiles. Each Possible man knew he was blessed.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Master Sensei sat on the mat in his study after his morning meditations. "My friend how is the training coming?", he asked his aide.

"We now have more students ready to graduate and assume duties in some of our 'client' corporations. Several of our friends have made various requests for our upcoming graduates.", Irushu Kimora explained to the Master of the ninja school.

"Will they all be staying in Japan this time?", Sensei asked.

"Not at all Sensei, one distinguished supporter wants two or three to help oversee how his assets are being looked after in some charity that he has donated to." the aide replied.

"Do we have the name of that charity?", the Master asked wondering what was happening.

"Yes, it is Team Possible, Master. Nakasumi-san has donated a large sum of money along with two of his friends to help finance the good works of Miss Possible-san's new team.

"Are not Yori-kun and Hirotaka-kun in Middleton at this moment?", Sensei asked.

"Yes Master, they are along with Wanda Wang-san and Suzie Chin-san. They are watching the Chosen One and his Chosen. However, there are developments that you may not be aware of Master.", Kimora replied.

"And those are my friend?", Sensei asked.

"Master, both Wang-san and Chin-san are engaged to be married to two American warriors. Both men have been honored by Stoppable-sama.", he replied.

"Ah, I had heard from Yori-kun that they were going to be helping people again. This is a good thing. I believe Nakasumi-san may have the people that he needs. After the selection is made I would like to talk to the graduates that will be going to America.", Sensei told his aide.

"Yes Master.", was the reply.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Hey guys did you have a good time at Nana Anne's house tonight.", Kim asked the yawning tykes as they met the foursome at the front door.

"Yeah Mommy, we had fun. We watched a Princess and a big wolf and then we watched another Princess and a funny looking wagon. She had some mice that changed and looked like horseys too.", the cute little blond told her mom.

"Did Ron-san behave himself?", Yori asked Luki.

"Yes cousin he sat in my and Tim-chun's lap except for a while when he sat in Anne's lap.", Luki replied, "He was very well behaved like he always is Yori-san."

"That is good Luki-san. It is never too early to exhibit civil behavior. Oh you need to check in with Kim-san, it looks like we are going shopping tomorrow. All the women are going. Ron-sama is now allowed back inside Club Banana, so he's coming to carry all of our packages. The males will keep themselves busy while we spend most of the day adjusting Ron-san's bank account.", Yori informed her cousin.

Both looked at the young Japanese boy as he seemed to sigh and roll his eyes.

XXX

_Aboard Dr. Hall's hoverjet:_

Josh could see the landscape below all covered in white._ 'Yeah Amy was right about cold, I hope the place is warm inside though.'_

Josh noticed the the aircraft was much lower than it had been earlier and was slowing down as well. Amy was typing into the onboard computer that served as her interface with the auto pilot.

"Honey pooh?", he asked.

"Yes my cuddle bumpkin.", she replied.

"Why couldn't we stay in New Mexico? I mean we had friends there and I had my work there.", he inquired.

"Well you wanted to get even with Kimmie and the buffoon just like I do right?", she asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand.", he continued.

"And you knew we was being watched...Right?", she also continued.

"Yes, but.."

"Well henchmen cost money...I don't get along with them. That's why I make my own with the cute little creatures that I come up with.", she tried to explain.

"Well I know that you're really not comfortable with humans other than me.", Josh told her.

"Honey bunny, the only other man that I've been close to was Monty Wonty. He's a statue now because of Stoppable's sister. I have to pay that whole family back for what they did to him. But getting back to my point. I'm sure like you were sure that we've been watched for a while now. My little lab can't produce the creatures that I need for the operation to grab the brat. So we are going to have to stay up here till we get done. I inherited this little place from my mom's uncle Darin. It's out of the way. I've stocked it up with supplies and we could easily live for a year up here without anyone knowing where we are. I have put in all the equipment that we need to put the plan into operation. I have another hover-stealth jet jet there already in the hangar. The place is powered by a cold fusion generator that I lifted from one of Dr. Drakken's lairs a long time ago. We have plenty of food too.", Amy Hall explained to her boyfriend.

"OK honey, but I'm going to miss my weekly get together with the guys. I wish that I had room to bring some of my leather goods. I know I'm going to be nervous if this takes too long.", he mused out loud.

"Don't worry honey bunny, I packed your favorite riding crop and handcuffs. A couple weeks ago I brought up one of your older outfits. I'm really not into that kind of thing, but I'll have to adjust to make you happy dear.", she turned her cute little button nose and rubbed his with her's.

XXX

_Wanda and Suzie's condo:_

"Well that was an interesting dinner sister.", Suzie Chin observed while she cuddled with her Walter.

"Yes I think it went well sister. I hope we don't bankrupt Ron-san too much.", Wanda smiled as she rested her head on the older Ranger's shoulder.

"Hey Walt what were you talking to Wilson about? I heard some snippets, but I didn't catch everything...Wanda sorta kept me busy with her leg...ah I guess I said enough didn't I?", he asked aloud as he could see the dangerous dark eyes narrow a bit.

"Oh you know that .458 SOCOM that was developed? Well Sergeant Wilson has one. He's used it on some missions lately. It has a lot of stopping power. He told me that it's an M-16A1 on steroids. You know that I wanted my spotter to have something to make a difference and it looks like we might have found an answer. I'm having a few of them ordered at GJ for testing. I'm going to order one for myself. Basically all the rifle is is a standard M-16 with a new upper receiver. The new receiver is chambered for the new cartridge and it's designed to take down moose or bear. With that kind of power a man won't have much of a chance.", Walt enlightened his brother.

"Oh I heard a little about that bro. So you're planning on having the spotter armed with those?", Bert asked.

"Yeah, I'm going down to Arlins tomorrow while the girls are out with Ron and have a new upper sent in. I'd like to check it out before I make the suggestion to GJ.", Walt replied.

"Good idea Walter. That's one less thing for Ron and Kim to worry about. Since he's heading out later in the week I'd like for him to have some quiet time with her and Anna.", Albert told his brother.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When are you heading to Fort Lewis to pick up Mrs. Booth?", Walt asked.

"I am on the first flight to SeaTac out of Denver Monday morning. Ron's got me a puddle jumper to Denver and I have to be on it at 0330. I'm taking my GJ ID's to make sure that I don't have any trouble. We'll begin our drive back Monday afternoon. We should be back by Wednesday.", he explained.

"And you shall be amply rewarded for your gallantry Albert-chun.", Wanda told him softly as he melted a little.

"Well he wants Kim and Anna to spend the rest of the pre-Christmas time with him. But Kim told him that Global Justice needs her in town until she goes on maternity leave. Ron's going to try and be home every other weekend. I just hope that Kim gets by with her little plan for his Christmas present.", Albert told them.

"So she really is going through with it then?", Walt asked.

"Yep. And we're supposed to keep Ron so busy when he does come back that he doesn't notice the changes till it's too late. I hope they get it done by Christmas.", Bert replied.

"Yeah I wonder how Ron's gonna react to his own study? I mean he gave it up so the space could be used as an extra bedroom. Kim told me that she always wanted Ron to have his own study...That it's only proper for a professor to have his own place.", Walt told them

"I wonder if Mrs. Booth-san knows what she's in for?", Wanda asked, "With all the workmen being there."

"I doubt it, but you never know with Kim. She's almost as devious as Ron. Kim's been working at getting even with him for a couple of years on how he sprung that wedding on her.", Albert laughed.

"Yeah Ron told me about it later. That was a good one. Anyway the construction guys will be done by 1700 hours, the pregnant women will be able to get their rest.", Walter Harris chuckled.

"If you either of you try that on us we will hurt you.", Wanda warned the two brothers.

"Not us, we'd never try anything like that. No way.", Walt laughed.

Wanda looked at her man, "I have always wanted to know, did you really take the artist for a parachute jump after that little scene he made in the church?"

"Wasn't just a jump Wanda-chun.", Sergeant First Class Albert Harris told his betrothed, "We jumped from about 30,000 feet and opened the chutes at about 8,000. That's a 22,000 foot free fall or about four miles straight down.", Bert laughed.

"How did that _man _handle the rush?", Suzie asked.

"Well we had to hose Jake Harness off after the first trip. Mr. Mankey sorta relieved himself on the trip down. That boy sure sobered up in the time it took from getting on the plane till we got back on it for the second trip.", the crazy Sergeant replied, "Jake couldn't wait to get out of his 'soiled' gear. When he stripped so did we."

"So how did you get the artist to spill?", Wanda asked her fiancée.

"Well Wanda like I said we stripped, so here we are all of us except Manny were in the buff, cause I guessed and I was right. The artist had enough when we explained that his equipment might freeze off. He decided that it was time to talk.", Albert explained with a smile.

"Bert you can literally freeze your equipment off. God that's cold.", Walt gasped.

"You ought to know brother, you tried it once yourself.", Albert laughed.

"And I almost did freeze it off. I wouldn't have done it if the rest of you guys hadn't.", Walt insisted, "I mean when Ron and the rest of his squad did it, they decided to overfly Mount Rainer. Somebody told Grant and he put a stop to that. They ended up doing it somewhere at night in eastern Washington. He showed me the pictures. I mean...ah, maybe I'd better not say anymore."

"Good idea Walter-san.", Wanda snapped, "Neither of you will ever pull that stunt again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am.", was the reply in stereo.

"OK now that we have been properly chastised, who have you been talking to on the phone Walt?", Bert asked.

"Remember Yates? Well Sergeant Wilson has been in contact with him, and it appears that he and Sergeant Campbell would like to get involved with Team Possible and Ron again. It seems that they trained with Ron in Japan and they're both going to get out in the next couple of weeks. I'm going to talk to Ron with Wilson and plead my case for them. I'd like to have one of them as my spotter anyway.", Walt explained, "Either one would be fine and the other could be one of the entry guys. I think Yates is more qualified to get dirty with his hands."

"Both of them? Well I guess I could put a word in for them too. Kim doesn't really know them, but I can tell her some of the stuff that they did with Ron. I heard that Mrs. Takana worked with them too. Ben knows them pretty well and you know that Becky does too.", Albert told his brother.

"Yeah she did and so did Sergeant Turner. And Mrs. Stoppable trusts both of them a lot. I mean Ron was real close at Fort Lewis to them even after they went to another company. Sergeant Yates got transferred to 3rd Battalion and Campbell went to 1st Battalion right after they rotated back. They got pretty close and their wives became good friends.", Walt explained.

"OK then how about we talk to Tommy and ask Ron and Kim if they want Yates and Campbell? Knowing Ron he'll want to interview them both with a beer in his hand. We could surprise him you know. Get Kim and Becky to hire them and have them show up during the first training session that we have when Ron gets back after Christmas.", Albert laughed.

"Oh man that is cruel Bert. Let's talk to Sergeant Wilson tomorrow while Ron's being kept busy by the girls. Then we'll talk to Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoner after Ron leaves for the seminar.", Walt laughed just as evilly as his brother.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Thanks for offering to take us shopping tomorrow honey.", the redhead told her husband softly as he snuggled up to her back.

"It's alright KP, I mean I do owe a lot of people. The girls are the cogs that makes everything work out. I guess I'll have them meet us at the mall right after it opens.", he replied just as softly while savoring his wife's scent.

"Mmmm, honey you can keep that up all night.", Kim murmured.

"Hmmm I love you KP, goodnight honey.", he replied as his eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

A/N: So it looks like Ron Stoppable is now allowed back on to Martin Smarty's businesses. And it looks like a couple more old friends may show up soon.

Josh and Amy's plot is coming together as well and that doesn't look good for Kim's female friends and Anna. I wonder if they can get the plan off the ground.

Anyway see ya next time.

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Revenge and Reversal is a piece of my own. Created in my devious little mind.**

**Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable as well as other characters in the series 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and the show's creators. So everything included in that belongs to them.**

**Personally I make no monetary gains from this hobby. That means I get no money.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills, if you can understand what's going on...thank him.**

**I want to thank Daccu65, CB73, Narch, Screaming Phoenix, Iria Angel, Shrike176 and Readerjunkie for reviewing the last chapter, guys I really appreciate it. **

**Let me say the set up on this takes a while, but there's going to be a lot of action when it cuts loose. How long is R&R? Uh I don't know yet but it looks to be about 37 chapters since I've written 33 of them so far and I have at least three of heavy action it might go to 40 (OMG not again). But there **_**is **_**some light on the horizon. R&R will be the last long story of this ARC for a while make that a long while.**

**Remember there are adult situations here and violence coming up. Please be aware of this, I made it 'M' for a reason. **

**I guess it's time to find out where my mind took us this time.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 8

_Somewhere over central Idaho:_

"What time is it Amy dear?", Josh asked as he awoke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost two in the morning honey bunny. We'll be landing in a little while. We're slowing down so that we don't wake anyone up. I don't want anyone to know we're here. I have a lot to do over the next few weeks.", Dr. Hall replied, "We traveled a long path to get here in case we've been followed.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean originally the idea was for the Master to get his honor back. He told me that he would kill my family if I didn't go along and 'convince' Kim Possible to help us. You know she really didn't have too much of a say about all this. I mean we drugged her and had that chip in her….You even hypnotized her. It still didn't work. All we ended up doing was wrecking her life and our own. Still it would have been nice to see the loser's blood on the sidewalk and the Master holding his head.", Josh mused aloud nodding at her explanation.

"Joshie….I don't _hate_ little Kimmie. I hate her sidekick. The buffoon's sister helped turn Monty into stone. If Stoppable hadn't dragged her along Monty would have won. He had already beaten that old man. He had turned little Kimmie into a stone statue. And I know the buffoon wouldn't be far behind. He and I would be ruling the world and you could be dating any ten women you wanted to. So it's all the buffoon's fault. The Yono thing made a statue out of him.", her voice turned hard at the end.

"Oh I _hate_ that sidekick! He destroyed my happiness! Well I'm going to take his happiness too and his little brat and turn her genes into something that he will have to kill. It will break his heart and right after that I will break him into little pieces with my little creations. I will then show them to Kimmie and she will cry for all she lost. Then she can go to the next hottie and have a good life. We can go on. Your family will have the brat to do whatever you want with her.", Amy growled.

"Well she's going to end up making babies for us, lots of them. Mary doesn't want to have anything to do with the male side of the family. She's so prudish sometimes, one of the guys tried to force himself on her while she was asleep. After that her room was always locked and she took the first plane ride out of town after she graduated from high school and hasn't come back. I mean they've been trying to get her to come back for a visit, but she won't even talk to some of them now. That's why we have to get Stoppable's kid in the compound. You see our family still sees Kim as my wife no matter who she's married to. It's an ownership thing. I mean we could use her to mate to, but now she's been with another guy.", Josh explained.

"Well I have a problem with owning a woman too Joshie, they better not try that with me. Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep a couple of my little friends close by to discourage them. The only Mankey I want is you my little cuddle honey.", she cooed as she typed in a command into the autopilot.

"Yeah Amy maybe I should have left town never to go back just like Mary. Oh well, it's going to be fixed one way or another when we get done. After it's over why don't we go somewhere….Somewhere where people don't know either of us and start again. I could keep painting and you could do your experiments. We could be happy.", Josh told her.

"Yeah that would be nice Joshie, but right now we have a mission. And it looks like we're getting ready to land.", she replied.

XXXX

_The Bump and Grind. Taos, New Mexico:_

The blond guy and the fat woman walked back to their table, "Let's take a break Amy that last set wore me out."

"Sure my little cuddle honey. Watch our drinks, I have to go powder my nose.", the disgusting chubby woman replied.

"Nah drink yours babe I have to do the same thing. I'll meet you back in ten.", he replied.

"OK honey.", she replied as she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Two people followed their targets patiently waiting outside. After twenty minutes one of them became worried. "Am going in, my target has been too long."

"Roger, am entering as well.", the female replied.

She exited, "Targets have disappeared. Search the whole area."

Shego was monitoring the radio traffic. _'Dammit Amy's slipped us again. Maybe we can still find the artist.", she worried, "Should I call Du? Nah, there's nothing he can do right now anyway. Maybe we can still find little Joshie, and end this little game.', _the green hued woman growled to herself.

Shego pressed her microphone, "If you find either target bring them in. It's time to end this charade. Does everyone understand?"

Shego listened to the affirmatives coming in while her left eyebrow was twitching impatiently.

After another hour the green-skinned former villainess got in her car and drove to the infamous dance bar.

X

Arriving, she could see the seven of Global Justice's better agents scouring the area around the bar.

She walked up to the nearest agent, "Alright Agent Jones, just what the hell happened?"

"Don't know. Both targets left their table to use the restroom after some time on the dance floor. We waited about twenty minutes before we decided that something might be wrong before we entered. They couldn't have gotten outside. The windows are painted shut and we had four agents outside in the shadows waiting for something like that. Just as you instructed.", Brenda replied.

"OK let's blow our cover.", Shego snapped, "The covert part of this operation is over. Everybody show your badges I want three Agents with me...Inside, they're about ready to close anyway. No one gets out until we ID them. I want the whole inside searched when we're done with that. Jones you have the DNA-synopter. We'll be able to tell if Hall and Mankey are still in the joint. The rest of you, finish the search out here. Move it."

Most of the crowd was beginning to exit as the GJ Agents entered. "Alright men against the north wall, women against the south wall. All you others line up in front of me.", Shego ordered as she showed her badge.

"Hey what do you think you're doing here this is a clean establishment.", fat guy with a cheap wig and an ugly cowboy outfit waddled up to the green skinned woman.

"This is a GJ bust. You have had two criminals in here tonight and they have been coming here for over six months. So I take it you run this little lounge?", Shego snarked as she looked over the disgusting den of bad taste.

"Yea I own this place. We meet all the city codes and we only let the best class of people in here.", he snapped back with a three tooth grin.

"Good, let me get the County Inspector out here. That little sign said that you can have up to 350 people in here. I think that you're over 500. Not only that I think there are minors in here and I can smell some banned substances being consumed in one way or another. But to tell you the truth I don't care about any of that BS. All I want is these two.", Shego snapped back as she showed him two pictures.

"Oh not that it's any of my business, but that's Miss Amy and Mister Josh. They're two of my better customers.", he replied.

"So you let people in here that have outstanding Federal warrants and others that are felons?", she asked, "Yeah, a real high class joint, ya got here you fat ingrate."

"Felons?", he asked in return.

"Yep Josh Mankey. He is also under investigation for drugging a Global Justice Agent and I have an warrant for his arrest. Dr. Amy Hall is under indictment for that as well.", Shego informed the owner, "So before your customers are allowed to leave tonight they will pass by the scanner that Agent Jones is holding. No one may leave before they are checked over."

"That's a violation of their rights. I can't let you do that.", he snapped back not knowing who the green woman was.

"That's your final remark?", Shego asked.

"Yea it is.", he replied.

"Good. I have to make a radio call. We'll be here until the transports arrives. Everyone gets to be interviewed and I guess we can hold everyone for forty-eight hours without charging them.", Shego informed him, "Then after they make their lawyer requests I think we can drag that out for another couple of days...I wonder how long your little sin palace that you call a legal establishment can hold out?"

"Huh?", he asked.

"Yeah punkin, up against the wall! Round em up guys.", she ordered the rest of the Global Justice Agents.

"You can't do that?", the tubby owner gasped.

"I can too, I am a certified law enforcement official with Federal credentials.", the raven haired beauty laughed. "Get those transports here pronto.", she shouted, "We're going to the GJ facility three hundred miles away for in-processing. That means we record any contraband like weapons and drugs. We also check to see who has outstanding warrants."

The Agents began to chuckle at the worried looks on some of the club's patrons in front of them.

The first sound of the large GJ hoverjets was soon heard inside the den of robust pleasure. It didn't take long after that before the situation facing the customers definitely had their attention. Very soon several of the customers were asking to talk to the green GJ Agent. _'That didn't take long to get their attention, I wonder who's gonna spill first?', _she smirked to herself.

Shego picked out several of them and ushered them up to the bar. "Barkeep, give these fine people their favorite beverage.", Shego told him while plopping down a hundred dollar bill. After they gave their drink orders, she led them over to a table that was out of easy earshot of the rest of the crowd that was at that moment getting a little nervous.

After their drinks came the green agent pulled out the two pictures. "We are looking for these two. When did you see them?", she asked.

"Oh they were in here earlier. That's Joshie...he's in my submissive club. We're supposed to have a guest dominant next Friday. All the guys are looking forward to it. Anyway he was dancing with Miss Amy tonight like usual.", one of the men stated.

"Yeah they were both here and enjoying themselves...You know they came in last night too. They usually don't come in two nights in a row.", a very anemic looking woman added.

"Yes I'm aware that they were in last evening too. Is there anything else you can tell me?", Shego asked.

"Yeah over the last couple of weeks they haven't been making the rounds like they had for a while. I wonder if they've been sick.", another leather clad man interjected.

"What are you talking about?", Shego asked knowing about some of her targets' 'activities'.

"Uh well it's sorta embarrassing to talk about in public.", he replied, "Anyway, we're all adults."

"I hate to tell you but since they are under investigation, well it looks like we might have to bring you in for questioning too. Are any of you felons?", Shego asked already guessing.

"One of them nodded. Did you know Mankey was a felon?", she asked.

"No Ma'am. I didn't have any idea.", he replied knowing what his parole officer had told him.

"Do you know who the woman is in the picture?", Shego asked.

"Yes that's Miss Amy.", was the reply from several.

"Yes , but do you know her full name and her past?", Shego inquired.

She saw the shake of heads, "Her real name is Dr. Amy Hall, she is the techno villain named DNAmy. She is under investigation for various crimes including attacking Federal Agents and drugging Global Justice Agents. If you are around her when we take her down, you may find yourselves in court and hot water as well."

"We didn't know.", one of them replied.

"Now you do. My advice is to give us a call if you ever see either of them again. Now you are free to leave after Miss Jones scans you. This is just to make sure that you are not Hall or Mankey.", she told them giving each a card.

Shego led them to the Agent and out the door after they were scanned.

"Hey how come you let Joey go?", one asked, "Fats said that you can't question us like this."

"He cooperated, anyone else that wants to do the same will get the same treatment from me.", Shego stated with a snarl while she showed her teeth.

This time there were twenty people who wanted to talk.

_'It's gonna be a long night.', _Shego thought to herself as she keyed her radio mic, "Main desk. I think we have a problem. Targets 'A' and 'J' are missing and we are investigating. If Betty is up let her know. If she's out don't bother her. There's not much she can do from Headquarters. If the duty director is up let him or her know otherwise let them know when they make their rounds."

"Alright let me see your IDs. I just want to know who I am speaking with.", she started

"Ma'am I'm Herb Stone. I see that you have pictures of Josh and Amy. Well my shop is near his studio.", a thin man with long hair stated.

"OK what do you know about them?", Shego asked.

"Well besides the age difference, they're pretty over the top showing affection for each other.", Herb replied.

"Anything else?", Shego asked.

"Yes...well Josh consumes a lot of alcohol. I mean most of the people that take part in the activities that they do only consume enough to relax them, but Mr. Mankey seems to have an unusual tolerance for booze.", a gal by the name of Alice informed her.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Will Du looked at his phone with red eyes. _'Now what? Never a quiet night while I'm on extended duty. Well I have two days off in the early part of the week. I wonder if Becky will be able to go out to dinner.', _he mused sleepily as he picked up the device. "Go ahead Main Desk. Du here.", he spoke into his phone while sitting up. '_Glad I had the grape juice instead of the wine tonight at dinner.'_

"Deputy Director, Agent Shego just called in a few minutes ago. And...", the female voice from the Main Desk paused for a moment.

"What did Agent Shego want? You know whatever she wants she gets, pronto.", he replied hoping that was all it was.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Agent Shego called in to advise us the DNAmy and Joshua Mankey have both disappeared. She didn't want to wake Dr. Director because she wanted the Director to get some rest. But I remembered you came on at midnight and I thought you might want to know. Agent Shego didn't want to bother you until she knew more, but I know that you like to be in the loop.", the voice explained, "I'm sorry for waking you Sir, but she did say there was nothing we could do from Headquarters..."

"No you did the right thing by calling me. In your place I would have done the same even with the experience I have. Give me a few minutes and I will be there, I want to monitor the situation as it develops. Good job Candace, it's always better to be safe than sorry.", he calmed her.

"Yes Sir and thank you.", Candace replied as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Good to his word Deputy Director Du jogged to the Main Desk and the Command Chair behind it. "Any further word from Agent Shego Candace?", he asked politely.

"No Sir.", she replied.

"Please call her and plug me in after you make the connection.", he asked as he began glancing at the monitors around the chair looking for any information that may be helpful to his team that was out in the field.

Will snapped to when he heard Shego's voice, "Main Desk this is Shego. Go ahead."

"Ma'am I have Du on line. He wishes to speak to you.", Candace told her.

"Go ahead Main Desk.", Will could almost hear her sigh.

"Agent Shego, this is Will. What happened tonight?", he asked making sure he used his first name so as not to upset her anymore.

"The targets, Mankey and Hall, came to their normal dancing place. It was a little out of character because they came here last night as well. We've only had that happen once before. They had been here in plain sight dancing and they supposedly had to use the restrooms. An agent followed each target. After twenty minutes our people thought that something might be wrong and they entered the facilities finding them empty.", she explained.

"Where they able to leave by another door or through a window?", Will asked.

"No Sir, the only way to get out of the restrooms was by passing our people. The windows had been and still are painted shut. The have not been tampered with.", she informed Will, "Not only that but we had four Agents outside maintaining a watch over the building."

"Ah I see. I have one question and I have a reason for it. Are you completely sure that it was Joshua Mankey and Dr. Amy Hall that you followed tonight?", Will asked.

"Yes we watched the taxi and we had it in sight during the drive to the bar. We watched them both get in the cab and we were almost right behind them when they entered the bar...Why?", Shego asked wondering about the question.

"Hold it do they always take a taxi cab to the bar?", Will Du asked.

"No that's very unusual. Normally Mankey drives...Now why are you asking Will?", Shego inquired.

"Five years ago Dr Hall avoided capture in Middleton by tossing what looked like a toy out of her pocket and it suddenly grew into a monster. Now you have had dealings with her. What are Amy Hall's capabilities? She makes little live creatures and some of them are not so little, nor cuddly either. So what happens if she can use DNA to make a smaller version of herself and maybe her boyfriend and use similar technology to make it larger?", Will asked and explained at the same time.

"Oh shit...Sorry...That means we have a real problem. I need a warrant to enter Mankey's home ten minutes ago.", Shego growled, "Sir I have to go, get that warrant for me. I need to run this to ground."

"I'll have it done. Listen you're not the first to be tricked by Dr. Hall, don't take it too hard. Have a couple of Agents stake out the house till you can get there. I am assuming that you are interviewing the patrons...Finish that up, but try not to waste too much time there. I'll try to have the warrant there before you arrive.", Will told her.

"Yes Sir and thanks. I'll call when I know more.", she replied and shut the connection down.

"Candace could you please call the Police in Taos, New Mexico. I want to talk to the duty Sergeant.", Will asked.

"Yes Sir, it will take a couple of minutes.", she replied.

XXXX

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"OK Demez one more time.", the gloating blue scientist asked.

"Ja Ja, hold on to zur horzies Draggen.", the diminutive professor growled back, "Ve are almoz done here."

He paused for a minute, "Now try again pleaze."

This time Dr. Lipsky took his time to make sure that everything was done in order making verbal notes on his voice recorder.

"OK now point it at that lab rat Demez.", Drew told his friend and co inventor.

Seeing the readings not change the blue one told the short one, "Now point it at Mable at the far end of the lab."

The former midget maniac complied. The device, Drew could tell, was transmitting the signal to trigger the alarm circuit. "Good, good so far, now take it over to the cages and randomly point it at different animals.", he advised.

After another hour they sat down and discussed their findings. "My friend it looks like it picks up any primate. So we can at least tell if it is a human or ape of some kind.", Dr. Drakken announced, "I think it is from the genes or something. I want to take a look at what Dr. Peterson is doing on the hologram detector. I'll be back in a few minutes. Let the crew take a break they deserve it."

"Ya doctor, we will all take an hour break. I vant to make this sensor zmaller yet.", the smart man answered.

While the rest of the lab technicians took a break the former mad professor kept working until his blue friend returned.

"They have had some success and are making adjustments. Let's kick our feet up until the rest of the staff get back. Then we can work on miniaturizing the components.", Lipsky advised his friend.

"Vy don't vu call da green lady and let her know zat ve are making progrezz.", Dementor replied.

"I will my friend when I think she's up...Hold on if Shego's doing surveillance then she might be up at any time. Maybe I'll call her phone now. If I get her voicemail I'll know she's asleep.", Drew mused aloud.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Ron could feel the blue encompassing his spouse and himself, having learned to become a light sleeper during his time in the Army and his training at the ninja school. His eyes opened when he heard the quiet steps in the hallway, steps being made by someone trying to stay quiet. Without a sound the Master Ninja was out of the bed he shared with his mate. The pendant on the silver necklace glowed for an instant as it changed form from the Star of David to a blue shining katana. Half a second later it was a Marine Combat knife that the Master favored for combat in confined spaces.

Without a sound and with practiced ease the master bedroom door opened a crack allowing the Master of the house a full view of the hall. The door opened wider._ 'There's someone in the hall. Shit he's armed!'_

Ron charged the shape in the black hallway with his knife ready to dispatch the intruder. The shape turned around at the last moment. "Sarge?", it asked.

Ron immediately stopped, "Tommy? What the hell are you doing in the hallway at 3 in the morning?"

"Ah well Walt's coming by to pick me up. He wants my opinion of his sniper tactics. I thought you heard during dinner.", Tom Wilson replied.

"Oh I thought you were a burglar or something.", Ron explained softy.

"Or something is right Sarge, no wonder you kept yourself covered in the service. Do me a favor and put a robe on or something. _That thing _is making me nervous.", Tom told him, "If I was a girl I might be interested though."

"Damn! Hey be right back.", Ron whispered, returning to the bedroom for a minute.

Reappearing, Ron motioned for his old Squad mate to follow him to the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. "OK now I remember, I don't always pay attention to what the Harris brothers are doing, they got their hands full with Wanda and Suzie anyway.", Ron explained.

"Yeah I just thought with them big assed ears you have that you heard what we were doing this morning. Next time I'll make sure. Anyway are those two planning a double wedding?", Tom asked.

"Yeah and guess who's paying for it. I owe the girls. They watched over KP almost the whole time I was gone.", Ron informed his old friend.

"Shit a double wedding, those are two beautiful girls. Bert and Walt are lucky. How did all that happen?", Tom asked as Ron handed him a steaming cup of java.

"Right place right time, hormone overload. They've been playing slap and tickle for months. Walt and Suzie went ape shit for each other first. It might have took Albert and Wanda all of two hours to go the same way."

"Well Bert is older and more cautious. What about the girls? Are they OK?", Tom asked.

"They were junior instructors at that place we went to a couple of times, just like Yori and Hiro.", Ron replied seeing Tom's eyes open wide.

"You mean they're ninjas too?", Tom asked.

"Yeah, they are, we all know and I'd like to keep that knowledge secret. You know how Sensei can get.", Ron informed.

"Yeah I remember.", Tom replied rubbing his lower back in memory, "The old guy is the toughest man I ever met...Well except for you, it's pretty much a toss up Sarge."

They both turned when they heard the soft knock on the door. "Guess that's Walt, Sarge.", Tom told his buddy.

"Let em in they might want a cup of coffee too.", Ron told Tom.

"Yeah sure boss. Be right back.", Tom replied.

"Hey Walt and Bert, come on in I have coffee on. I can whip up a quick breakfast if you want.", Ron told his buddies.

"Just coffee Sarge I'm still full from last night.", Walt Harris replied.

"Thanks Ron.", Bert told his friend.

"OK what are you guys going over today?", Ron asked.

"Well we're practicing shooting into the sun and with all the reflection off the snow and everything I figured it would be a nice time of day to do it. We got the .50 cal out in the car and a couple of other weapons. But we want to get used to the different scopes. It's more of an evaluation for GJ.", Albert explained, "We already got the go ahead from Mrs. Stoppable and Deputy Director Du."

"Oh morning guys.", Kim told them groggily as she made her way into the kitchen, "Gah...what time is it?" Kim stretched and yawned at the same time.

"Uh...KP you might want to go put on a robe or something.", Ron replied coming to his senses first at seeing his wife in one of his old hockey jerseys as it rode up showing something that should be left hidden.

"Huh?", Kim gasped with her eyes wide open. She quickly looked down seeing her wardrobe malfunction and just as quickly pulled the bottom of the jersey down. Kim turned around and ran back to the bedroom blushing all the way.

Not knowing what else to say Ron observed with a chuckle, "Now you know she is a natural red head. Of course I'd like you all to be gentlemen about this. And I'd like to not hear about this from anyone else if you know what I mean."

"Ah sure Sarge, my lips are sealed.", Tom Wilson promised.

"Like that would be the first time on this Earth.", Albert laughed.

Soon Kim returned still blushing, "Sorry about that guys."

"_Our_ pleasure Ma'am.", Walt Harris replied with a grin.

Not wanting to let it go quite yet Tom asked, "Does it hurt Ma'am?"

"Does_ what _hurt Tom?", Kim asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Well you weren't the only one with a little wardrobe malfunction this morning. I mean the Sarge (nodding to Ron) sorta jumped me in the hall cause he didn't know we were going out on the range this morning...Anyway he didn't have a stitch on...And I just realized that he could have made a fortune in the movies and...", Wilson was cut off with a small growl.

"_No _Tom is doesn't hurt. As a matter of fact it is _quite_ pleasurable. Back when I was twelve Ron gave me a Pandaroo. It was always by favorite cuddle toy...That is till I found a better toy.", Kim winked, "Now if you'll excuse us. My husband and I have some family issues to discuss. We'll see you later in the day." Kim grabbed her husband who had just enough time to pass his coffee cup off to Albert with a sly smile.

"Damn Mrs. Stoppable's a horn dog too. Who woulda thunk it.", Tom mused allowed.

"Well how do you think she got pregnant with twins. If she didn't like it she would have killed Ron.", Albert replied.

They all gaped at the sway that the red head put into her walk as the husband and wife disappeared into their room.

"Man, I gotta find me a woman like that.", Tom grunted.

"Hey those two knew each other almost their whole lives. They know each other better than anyone I know.", Walt mused out loud, "I hope me and Suzie get close to that."

"You ain't the only one Walt, come on let's go.", Albert told the other two.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Amy and Josh got clean away and have a plan up their sleeves. I hope that their caught before they can implement cause it sounds nasty.

Oh just so you know Gun's Knives and Napalm had a little addition to their family he's a baby boy congratulations to the soon-to-be-tire new Mom and Dad (their first). Another hockey player to hit the ice.

Catch you all down the road.

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as well as all their family and friends from the show belong to the Disney Company and not myself.**

**However I do own Wanda Wang, Suzie Chin, Tommy Wilson and some others. These guys get lazy once in a while so if you wanna use them let me know.**

**Everybody knows CajunBear73, he's my beta and sounding board. If you can read any of this say thanks to him and not myself**

**I want to thank readerjunkie, Shrike 176, Screaming Phoenix and CB73 for their reviews of Chapter 8, I really appreciate them guys.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has read R & R as well as any of my other stuff.**

**Also I want to point out this story is rated 'M' therefore I'm a little looser with using sexual innuendo and as well as other adult situations. But that doesn't mean that I'm out and out writing porn either. I do have self imposed boundaries that stay back from the edges of of where that section goes in my opinion.**

**Well let's see where are we in the ARC right now looks like Amy and Josh have flown the coop, I wonder how long it's going to take to get them back under control? Are we done with the 'Bump and Grind' yet? You know I don't remember but I sure hope so (Shiver...it's been a while since I wrote this).**

**I guess we'll just have to see.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Justice

Chapter 9

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable's home:_

Ron looked over his shoulder at his three friends just as he was pulled into the bedroom by his red headed wife. "OK KP that was fun, but you can quit playing now.", he told her.

"Who's playing? Come here, we have some family issues to discuss.", she moaned into his ear.

A moment later they were back standing next to their bed, the robes were peeled off and the hockey jersey went flying across the room. She wrapped her lover in her arms and shoved him backwards, the tangled mess of arms legs and torsos flopped down on the bed making it bounce a couple of times. Ron pulled the covers up and proceeded to kiss his KP on her neck making her shiver with excitement. "Now show me what Tom was talking about with the movies Ronnie.", she asked wantonly as she reached down.

"You see honey, I wasn't wearing anything when I got up from bed when I heard something. After earlier I forgot to put some boxers on and I was in the buff and I was still thinking about you and all.", he whispered softly.

"Oh you have to show me what you were thinking about lover boy.", she continued.

"Well it was like this."

"Show me don't tell me.", Kim purred.

"OK KP.", he whispered into her ear.

"Now that's what I thought you had in mind Ronnie.", Kim whispered back with a soft giggle.

XXXX

_At a remote location in Idaho:_

There was a loud whishing noise which suddenly diminished quickly as the doors opened on the large building in front of them. Softly the large machine set down inside and most of the noise ebbed into a slight hum. Before the fat geneticist unbuckled she pushed a button on the instrument panel and the doors closed again.

"Welcome to my last refuge Joshie, I inherited it from my Mom's side. I grabbed one of Drakken's cold fusion generators and it powers most of the place. I do run a few lights off the local power grid. The people around here think this is some hunter's lodge or something. So I only up the power use during hunting and fishing seasons.", Dr. Hall informed him.

"So we are way out in the woods, Amy?", Josh asked.

"Waaay out in the woods, grab some of the bags and help me honey bunny. We've had a hard couple of days so I want to get some rest before I get started. You know I prefer to work until I have it done. So let's unload then get some rest after I cook a breakfast for us.", Amy replied.

After a quick meal of grits, powdered eggs, deer sausage and three fingers of Jack Daniels, the reclusive ingrate couple unpacked their bags for a stay without friends or family near.

"Amy honey, uh do you have any more whiskey? Except for that little appetizer I haven't had a drink in a couple of days and I could sure use one right now.", Josh asked.

"Sure honey bunny I have a bottle of black label in the bed side table. Don't worry we have plenty of supplies.", she calmed him.

"OK babe let's get some sleep. I wanna get this whole disgusting business over.", he replied. (Yeah, so do we…)

"It won't be all that disgusting honey bunny.", she replied,_ 'You and your family helped cook this up. I wonder just how strong your stomachs are?' _

XXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The aged ninja master sat in the Lotus Position pushing his thoughts outward. _"Young one calm yourself. Let the power flow though you with joy.", _he asked the sleeping figure.

With his mind's eye he watched the child begin to glow as she smiled in her slumber.

"_Very good Anna-san. Now please begin to float and assume the Lotus Position.",_ he instructed.

"_Very good my child. Now do we want to make so much light that we blind everyone? Can you make the 'blue' go away while you are still floating?", _he asked softly seeing the child perform the exercise in her sleep.

"_Yes that is very good, you are very smart Anna-san. Your Mother and Father are very proud of you, they love you so much. Now I know this is hard, but can you make the hard blue bubble like Ron-sama is able?", _he asked as he sent her the mental description on how to make it happen.

The old master watched in amazement as the child strained in her sleep as she tried to make the robed robed old man happy.

"_That is good enough Anna-san, you have done well this night. Rest and enjoy the comfort of your bed.", _Sensei instructed.

_(Well old friend. How does the next Master take to her studies?),_ Mireu Natasushu asked his old friend and master.

_(She takes to her lessons well my friend. She will be a guiding light for those in need. She is as strong as the Han is strong, but her strength is also her weakness. She must receive at least minimal training as Hanna still does. It must be covert even from the Chosen One and his Chosen. If they are aware of the threat they will be tense when they need not be and will not be able to strike with the speed and true purpose necessary because they love her so much.),_ Sensei explained.

_(Do you wish a team to go to Middleton and protect the child, or even bring her back to the mountain for better protection?), _the former student asked.

_(No, not at this time. We have excellent resources in place. If we knew where the threat was coming from we could make an example of those who are not intelligent enough to "piss" the Chosen One off. I have been meditating on the scrolls. Something MUST happen. It has something to do with the next Chosen One. All the scroll mentioned was that he must prove himself worthy. Yori-kun has given me her insight over this matter. But between her and Hirotaka-kun I am still not sure.), _Sensei worried.

_(This is not good Master, I would feel much better if we had fifty fully trained ninja in place.),_ the former student replied.

_(That is not all, Ron-sama must do something as well. There are those who do not respect the Chosen One's powers. I have trained the child as best I could. If she is hurt badly I fear that the Chosen One and his Chosen may tear this planet to pieces in their grief. And still the action must take place to forge the next Chosen One. I hope we are doing the right thing.), _Sensei confided.

_(As do I Master, I will keep training the advanced students. If all this happens and Ron-sama goes on the warpath, We will have to take him, Kim-san and the other ninja in Middleton to keep the world from being destroyed.), _Natasushu informed him as he worriedly walked away back to the training grounds.

_(Yes I know my friend. I would hate to lose them all. They are on the verge of doing great good. We are nearly at the precipice. I am not at eased by this and I am more afraid now than before.),_ Sensei muttered not knowing if his former student had heard him at all.

XXX

_Tao's, New Mexico:_

Agents Gaar and Smithson were sitting in their car watching their targets' abode hoping that the two would return.

They had been sitting across the street when an unmarked unit pulled up behind them.

"You guys the GJ Agents?", a plainclothed Policewoman asked.

"Yes Ma'am I am Agent Smithson and this is Agent Gaar. Do you have the warrants?", he asked as he glanced at the woman's badge.

"Yes, we'd like to be on hand as well. We've been getting some reports on some activities at this address and the Chief would like for us to look around as well.", she replied.

"Well we're going to enter as soon as Agent Shego arrives. She's been itching to take the female target down for about five years now and she and our Director have some sort of deal going on.", Gaar informed the woman.

A few moments later several other cars pulled in behind the police car. A shapely athletic woman with black hair got out and approached them. Seeing who it was both GJ Agents exited their vehicle and greeted their boss.

"Thanks for sending us here first Shego, I hope you don't need a case of brain soap after interviewing the rest of those people at the Bump and Grind. I owe ya a drink.", Tank Smithson informed her with a smile.

"Betty owes me a cask.", Shego smirked, "Eww those people are weird and sick. Almost tossed my socks three times."

"I know what you mean boss lady. Well let's see what we can find. I just hope those two return while we're inside. It'd save us a lot of trouble.", Gaar hoped out loud; her and her partner's firearms at the ready.

"Don't get your hopes up too much Sally.", Shego replied.

XXXXX

_Colorado:_

The three men set out the targets with paint in them. It was still dark and very cold, but they had put a solvent in with the paint so that it would splatter for the needed result. There were forty targets set facing east. The purpose...check out different scopes. Later after the sunup tests they would perform the brightness tests to see how well they worked.

"You know Sergeant we really didn't do all this in the Rangers, they gave us a scope with a rifle and we practiced and did the best we could.", Wilson told SFC Harris.

"Yeah I know, but we have the resources now with Global Justice and Ron. We just have to make sure have the best all around equipment Wilson.", the older former Ranger replied.

As the run rose, causing eye burning reflections off the white landscape They took turns sighting in on the targets they had put up earlier. Finally they took their time and began to explode the targets making an ugly yellow water soluble mess.

By midmorning the targets were back up and the three Rangers pushed back to extend out the range to near the maximum for the .50 caliber. They changed scopes once in a while.

By early afternoon they were done. On the way back to Ron's to drop Tom off, they had also discussed the 458 SOCOM for the spotter to give the shooter much more support.

"Now Tommy, make sure that Ron knows you're going out to dinner with us, Mom and the girls. Let's give the Stoppables a night off. We're big boys we can take care of ourselves.", Albert Harris told his friend.

"Sure Sarge, I mean it DOES look like I'm sponging off them, doesn't it? But I miss him, that wife of his is a sweetheart… and that girl of theirs...what can you say about her?", Wilson replied.

"You have 'em pegged pretty well buddy. I have to make a short night of it cause I have to fly out in the morning to go and pick up Mrs. Booth. So pick you back up around five. I'll have Wanda with me and we'll meet Walt, Mom and Suzie at Ronald's.", he explained.

"I was wondering, is there something going on with the Stoppables?", Tom asked.

"Not that I know of. You know the story about her so-called dumping of Ron that caused him to enlist...Well there's more to it that just that. Kim was being controlled with drugs and some sort of mind control chip. Some foe of Ron's from his high school days did it as I understand it. Wanda and Suzie know almost everything that happened to Mrs. Stoppable. You might want to ask them. You know that they attended that ninja place that you did...right?", Walt asked.

"Yeah I had that idea...You know you guys are so lucky. I mean you met your women at Ron's home. What I'd give for something like that.", he informed the two.

"Hey for once it fell the right way. Man are we looking forward to it. We're going to have the wedding a few weeks after the babies are born. You know thinking about this...It couldn't get any weirder.", Walt laughed.

XXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"Alright be careful when we go in, there might be a couple of booby traps.", Shego told them remembering some of the little things that Amy Hall had left for her to find over the years. She then shucked off her long trench coat to reveal her signature green and black jump suit. She then ignited her hands. "Yeah guys, I'm who you think I am.", she laughed evilly.

They were getting ready to break the door in when Shego asked, "Wait a second, let's set if they're here?" Laughing she rang the door bell twice then tried the handle. "Hey anybody home? Dr Amy Hall, Joshua Mankey this is a Global Justice bust.", Shego roared as she jumped into the living room in a fighting stance with her hands glowing.

The inside was quiet. After another tense minute Shego let the fire disappear. "Alright, spread out and two to a room. Don't touch anything yet.", the former villainess ordered.

By twos they did as ordered. It wasn't long before it was confirmed that the two love birds had flown the coop. Shego, hearing a commotion, headed to it. Four agents were coming her way. "Look out there's a monster behind us!", Agent Clark shouted as he sprinted past the green woman and out the front door.

_'What the hell scared them off?',_ Shego wondered as a loud banging sound began,_ 'Damn that sounds like a duck or something. What's a duck doing inside?'_

Suddenly a large shape appeared in the hallway and began running at Shego and the local detectives standing next to her. "Sergeant Phillips get out of the way.", she ordered as she pushed him against the wall. The large dog-like creature just missed him, but plowed into the former villainess sending her across the room.

"That does it!", Shego growled as her hands lit up with an intense green fire, "I'm sick of Amy's little pets." The being turned at her voice and charged again the overly large duck head snapped at her. The razor teeth didn't even faze Shego as she grabbed the beak with both hands and twisted. A sickening crack was heard as well as a guttural cry of obvious pain from the unusual creature as Shego's hands lit up again burning the unfortunate animal. Shego continued her hold on the burning thing until it stopped moving.

Seeing that she was by herself, she exited the residence and told the visibly shaking law enforcement officers , "It's safe now. You can see why Dr. Hall's villain name is DNAmy. Whatever that thing was looked to be part large breed dog and some sort of dinosaur duck thing. Let's go back in and finish this."

"Miss Shego, that's a nasty gash you have on your arm. I'll get the First Aid Kit.", Officer Crawford told her.

"Thanks I didn't even feel it.", Shego replied.

Two hours later they began hauling out the computers and other evidence from the vacant building for the trip back to Global Justice Headquarters. No one bothered to look for any tracking devices, including the very small bug that glowed red and then seemed to shut down.

XXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Amy heard an alarm sounding by the bedside table. Looking at the device she smiled. '_Well we can't go back now and we know for sure that they were watching us. I suppose I should have Joshie drop off some of my other toys out in the woods just in case they get lucky and check out all of my relatives.', _she mused with a smile and turned back over to get some more sleep,_ 'I have to get rest, it's going to be a long few weeks.'_

Outside the snow continued to accumulate as the early December blizzard began to ravage the state. Amy Hall and Josh Mankey slept peacefully through the morning blissfully unaware of the weather conditions outside and why would they? The pair were self sufficient and could stay where they were for over a year. Time was on their side.

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Since they had been up late Ron and Kim stayed in bed until the blonde haired dynamo appeared with her normal noise. Kim opened her eyes, _'I guess Anna was tired too. She's an hour late.'_

The tyke climbed the bed with a squeal and the morning tickle fight was on.

All three were breathless by the time it was over. "Come on intruder, let's let Moma get a shower. I'll make you some coco moo and start breakfast.", Ron told his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy.", Anna replied as she jumped down off the bed and ran out to the kitchen.

"See ya in a bit KP, I'll make bacon and waffles. We're up early enough you wanna go to church today?", Ron asked.

"Yeah I do honey, we were supposed to go to Temple yeaterday. I'm sorry we didn't get to.", Kim replied.

"It's OK KP. We'll go in couple of weeks when I come back for the weekend. Are you sure that you don't want to come out with me. I mean Becky can handle the team while we're gone.", Ron informed his red headed wife.

"You know we have to get the nursery done Ronnie. We'll be alright. Don't worry about Anna and me. We have everyone close by in case anything happens and I go into labor early. Not only that you can get a lift back home real fast. So we'll be fine. We'll be together on the weekends anyway honey.", Kim calmed him,_ 'I hope he doesn't get wind of his present. He gave up his study now he deserves to have it back.' _As she walked into the bathroom she wondered,_ 'Can he read my mind all the time?'_

A half hour later a freshly showered and fully awake Kim Stoppable entered the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family. With a smile Ron handed her the steaming cup of half leaded coffee that they had agreed to remembering how hyper Kim and Anna were during the first pregnancy. Kim was now limited to one half cup of half caffeinated coffee the rest had to be de-cafe. So far it made her more at ease this time.

"Honey?", Kim asked drawing her husband's attention.

"Yeah KP what's up?", he replied.

"I was wondering, are you reading my mind all the time?", she inquired.

"KP I could, but we had this discussion. We agreed that there are things that you want to keep to yourself like GJ super secrets and things like that. I promise you that I don't come into your mind unless it's about your and Anna's safety without your permission.", Ron replied wondering if she was going to spill what she was trying to keep secret.

"You know that I'm holding something back don't you?", she asked.

"Yes KP, I know. I am curious and I think at some point you'll tell me, but I'm not going to read your mind on this matter.", he promised.

"Thanks honey, it's just I have your Christmas present ordered and I want it to be a surprise. It's going to be in the house when you get back so please if a door is locked promise me you won't go in to a room that's locked without asking first OK?", Kim asked hoping that he would.

"Sure honey, I promise. Hey I'm gonna get ready for church you wanna get started on Anna and I'll relieve you a in a few minutes?", he asked.

"Sure Ronnie as soon as I finish this cup of coffee.", she replied.

_'Gosh whatever it is she sure hopes to surprise me. Well I'm not going to break her trust. I'll bet the rest of the guys know. I'll have a talk to them and show them how to keep it locked up so that I don't ruin the surprise.', _Ron mused as he pulled out a dark suit.

Twenty minutes later freshly showered and shaved Ron appeared at Anna's doorway. "Come on squirt, Momma needs some time to get dressed. Let's go watch some of your animal tapes.", Ron encouraged his child.

As Ron was watching his daughter he caught her eyes shifting blue when a segment in the tape concerning gorillas came on. "Honey, why did you access the power just then?", Ron asked as Anna's eyes returned to normal.

"I don't know Daddy, did I do something wrong?", she asked suddenly afraid.

"No honey, I was worried for a moment that's all. Just let me know when you do that OK. I don't want everyone to know that you can do that. There's a lot of people that don't understand that you can float in the air. Later on we'll float together with Momma OK.", Ron told his daughter.

"OK Daddy.", Anna replied turning her attention back to the TV.

Kim appeared in the family room with a tie in her hand, "Ron that tie you picked up reeked. You are not wearing a Fearless Ferret tie to church. That is final now let me take care of it for you.", she explained.

"I'm a big boy Mommy. I can tie my own tie.", he replied.

"I know you can Ronnie, but I like doing your tie. I always have. Come on don't be stubborn.", the red head told him.

"Yes dear.", Ron responded.

"Yes dear.", Anna pipped in with a giggle.

"Anna what was that?", Ron asked.

"Daddy's a wimp.", Anna replied.

"I am NOT a wimp.", he snapped at his child.

"To Momma you are Daddy.", she giggles.

"Maannnn, I don't get no respect even from my eldest child.", Ron groused.

"Awww poor baby, Anna is such a meanie. I'll make it better after church.", Kim hinted as she gave him a kiss on the lips when she finished with his tie.

"OK, let's get our coats. The service starts in about twenty minutes.", Ron informed them pushing them towards the front door, "I'll hold you to that promise KP."

XXXX

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"Alright that part works all we have to do now is make sure everything fits in the case and that none of the components interfere with each other. I hope maybe in a day or two we'll have the Mark I ready for deployment.", Drew Lipsky told his crew, "Let's get this going."

While the crew worked on assembling the sensor package the blue former villain placed a call.

"Want do you want blue boy.", a familiar voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Shego we hope to have that device that you wanted ready either later today or tomorrow at the latest.", Drew replied.

"It's a little late boy friend. Kimmie's EX and the fat broad disappeared last night.", Shego replied with a growl.

"What do you mean _disappeared_ Shego?", he asked.

"What part of disappeared don't you understand? You're supposed to be a scientist.", she snarked.

"That's not what I mean Shego. What happened?", he asked again.

"Alright last night a taxi picked up your former girl friend and her boy toy and took them to some disgusting dance place. They danced there for a few hours, and went to use the restroom. After being in there for about twenty minutes they didn't come out and our Agents went in to check on them. They weren't there and there was no way that they could have gotten out without being spotted.", Shego informed her former employer.

"Are you sure that it was Amy and the buffoon's replacement that went into the dance bar?", he asked.

"I'd hold off calling Mankey the buffoon's replacement Drewbie...and as of now, no I am not certain of anything.", she replied.

"Did you have their house on camera the whole night?", he asked now becoming interested.

"Yeah I did, but before we left I looked it over and didn't see anything.", the green woman replied.

"Do you have the recordings?", he asked.

"No we didn't bring them. Why?", Shego asked in return.

"Well if we have several devices that Demez and I have come up with over the last three years. Get the recordings to GJ Headquarters and I'll have the equipment there tonight. We can analyze the recordings properly.", he explained.

"OK I'll send a hover car back for them with an Agent that is familiar with the systems that we've been using.", Shego replied.

"OK then I'll see you tonight remember to have Betty bring some popcorn.", Drew Lipsky laughed.

"Yeah whatever. I'll call ahead and see that they're ready for us.", Shego replied before she shut down the communicator.

XX

_Aboard GJ hover jets:_

Shego looked at one of her Agents, "Rhonda would you do me a favor. When we land go back and get last night's tapes of the artist's house. I want all angles. Dr. Drakken has some device to check out the recordings."

"Yes Ma'am, we should be landing in about a half hour. I will have them back by 1800 tonight.", she replied.

"Good Rhonda I have to brief Du and Betty. I don't think they're going to be very happy.", Shego replied.

"Agent Shego what is going on here. We've been on surveillance now for months. I just don't see why we're on it. I mean who cares about an alcoholic artist and a fat woman.", Agent Guy asked.

"You know Senior Agent Stoppable?", Shego asked seeing a nod she continued, "That artist is her EX husband. He drugged and basically mentally raped little Kimmie for years. The fat woman is the one who made the drugs.", she informed the young agent.

"That should be a matter for civilian authorities Ma'am, not Global Justice Agents. I think that this charade is a misuse of GJ assets.", he replied sharply.

"So stopping world wide Armageddon is a waste of GJ assets is it?", she asked which surprised the younger man.

"Well no it isn't I guess, but I don't see your point Agent Shego.", he replied.

"Well son, a lot of this has been covered up now. And I mean not many people even knew what happened originally and now that it's in the back of our collective minds people just don't think about it. But where was you in 2007.", she asked.

"I was in middle school Ma'am.", he replied.

"Remember the alien invasion?", she continued to ask.

"Yea, Kim Possible stopped the aliens.", he replied with confidence.

"Are you sure she did?", Shego asked.

"Yea, that's what's in the files. I still don't see the connection.", he replied.

"Do you know what her name is now?", Shego began to smirk.

"Yea she's Kim Stoppable. She married her old boyfriend after he came back from the Army.", he repeated what he had heard.

"And before Ron Stoppable left for the Army what was he to Kim Possible?", Shego asked.

"Well aside from being her boyfriend, he was her sidekick.", Agent Brad Guy responded seeing the tapes in the old files.

"Well champ you got most of it put together. Except that Kimmie didn't beat the aliens the sidekick did.", Shego informed him.

"No way. I read the reports Agent Shego. I read the testimony too. I even saw videos of some of their missions. There is no way that he could have done that. I can't believe it.", he responded.

"I was there. I was down. I remember. Do you remember the reports of Shego and Doctor Drakken? I know what happened. I remember the power coming off him. It was like a huge static discharge. I can't forget how he killed those two aliens. So if you don't want to help protect a guy who can break the planet by himself then maybe you don't need to be in Global Justice. I only have one more word to say.", she informed him.

"What is that Ma'am?", Guy replied.

"ZORPOX.", she stated.

"Z...Z...ZORPOX?", he asked, "What do you mean Zorpox, that villain is a lie.", he replied.

"The sidekick is Zorpox too, every hear of him? Ya know with proper motivation he might reappear.", Shego confided.

"Then he's got to be destroyed. No matter what. We should pick him up.", Guy gasped.

"Remember the planet destroy thing. And then five years as an Army Ranger. I've read the reports from the Army. He has more hand-to-hand kills than any twenty men in Global Justice. We're not talking weapons here except for knives and swords. Now he has plenty of kills with explosives and guns too. Little Ronnie is an all round bad guy when it comes to armed and unarmed conflict. Not only that, but he is a personal friend of mine, Betty and Will Du's. If you decide to go after him have Du tell you about the time a bunch of them tried to beat the sidekick up. Remember to take plenty of expendable men with you. And let the funeral homes know ahead of time. It'll take a good effort by the staffs to make the attackers presentable, that is if they ever find you.", Shego explained.

"There's no way he's that tough.", Guy replied.

"Then even if you do kill him there's the mutiny thing that Betts will get you with even if Kimmie doesn't come after you. If you even beat the court martial you're still going to be looking over your shoulder. Those friends of his can pop you from a mile away and his little Japanese ones, well they might just skin you alive for their personnel gratification.", she explained. Remember Ronnie is now a member of GJ and while he isn't active, he's still available for call up with his full team and most of them are trained Army Rangers just like he is. Do yourself a favor. Get off your high horse Agent Guy.", Shego advised not listening to him.

"Maybe you're right Ma'am.", he replied deciding to talk to Deputy Director Du as soon as possible.

"Good boy, you might even live long enough to draw a pension.", Shego laughed at the now cowed younger agent.

* * *

A/N: Well that wasn't so bad. Anyway I have just finished chapters 34 and 35. And am working on another chapter of something else right now. When I do a couple of chapters like that I have to work on something else because of smoking brain.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story came from my own mind. I have used the characters from the Disney TV show 'Kim Possible' the rights to all characters, events and places that were in that show belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself.**

**I make no money from the publishing of these stories that I write cause I just do it for entertainment. I suppose it's better that way. Now the characters that I have created belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and I will send along their bios.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his badical beta skills. As I have said before if you can read it thank him I know I do.**

**I also want to thank Shrike176, KP's Man, CB73, Readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix and Earl Allison for the reviews to chapter 9. As some have noted some of this is ewwwww. Or as CB73 has told me 'Bleah', I need something to drink. Also remember this story is rated 'M' so there is gonna be some of that in here. **

**Also there is some people beginning to hate Josh Mankey, he and I came to a deal...I trash him real good in one ARC and then in the next one he's a hero. By now he's probably wondering if it's worth it.**

**Well we've put it off long enough.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 10

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The hoverjet landed, Shego looked out the cockpit windows. _'Well we have a welcoming committee. Good news travels fast.',_ she mused with a frown.

"Hi Deputy Director, what's up?", she asked after exiting the craft.

"Well I suppose we're going to need a report on this. Are you sending the jet back to get the recordings?", Du asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I should have remembered. It was a long hairy night and we were all beat.", Shego explained, "Not only that, but you wouldn't believe those people."

"I understand, why don't you bring in what you have and get some sleep. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Anyway Drakken won't be here for a few hours yet.", Will suggested.

"Yea, you're right. We'll have the tapes by 1800 local and by that time maybe we can figure out what happened.", she replied. Shego turned to Rhonda, "Sorry to keep you up kid, but I'm getting too old to stay up for three days straight. When you get back just get the recordings to me and you got a three day vacation to make up for it."

"Thanks Ma'am, we'll hurry.", Rhonda replied.

"OK everyone bring in all the evidence and turn it over to Deputy Director Du. Then get to your rooms and get some rest and a bite to eat.", Shego ordered.

Will was sitting across from the green woman in the cafeteria. "Well how bad did we screw it up?", Will asked.

"You didn't screw anything up, I did.", Shego growled.

"I didn't have you bring those two in. It was my decision not yours. So it was my screw up not yours.", Will countered.

"Will there's enough blame here for everyone. Hell, we can even hit Ronnie-kins with 'why didn't you kill little Joshie out of hand when you had the chance' right after he married Kimmie. I mean who would have blamed him?", Shego calmed at bit.

"Well just doing it like that would have taken a bit of covering up and remember we were still finding things out at the time. Still it's a wonder Stoppable's Ranger buddies didn't just drop Mankey out of that C-130 without a parachute. _That_ would have saved us a ton of trouble and saved us a lot of money watching him over the last couple of years.", then shaking his head.

"Still it wouldn't have been the legal way of doing it. I don't plan on going back to being a rogue agent Shego. I've come a long way since Stoppable stomped the crap out of me.", Du explained.

"Oh I heard the rumors, I suppose that he wasn't in a real good mood then was he?", she asked.

"Oh he taught us a lesson, but he didn't go overboard. Anyway like you told the others get some rest. Maybe when we are looking at the tapes maybe we might be able to think this through.", Du replied.

"Yeah see ya later Will. I have to get some beauty rest, maybe not as much as Princess needs but...", she laughed letting it hang.

"Go get some sleep Shego, you're getting punchy.", he laughed hoping that nothing would come of the screw up.

XXXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Anna I'm going to start a soup. Now when I get it going we're going to get you changed. Can you go into your room and take your shoes off.", her Daddy asked.

"Yeah Daddy I can.", Anna replied with a giggle.

"Surrre you can.", Ron observed as he looked in on his daughter to make sure she was alright.

Ten minutes later Ron walked into her room. "Hi Daddy. See I took my shoes off.", Anna giggled again.

"And everything including your training pants too I see.", Ron observed aloud, "Come on lets get some play clothes on you. We're going to turn blue after lunch honey."

X

There was a knock on the door and Ron went out to see who it was, leaving Anna, now fully clothed and munching on some grapes, "Hey guys how did the range go today?", Ron asked the other Rangers."

"We got our choice of scopes for the team and I'm going to make similar recommendations to GJ." Walt Harris told his friend, "I'm going to order some upper receivers for those .458 SOCOMs too. I wanna see how they work."

"Sounds like a good idea Walt. You guys look hungry, I have soup and sandwiches. Everything will be done in about thirty minutes. While you have the chance you can show Kim the data for GJ and the team and she can get started on the paperwork.", Ron replied.

As if on queue, the red head showed up with a smile, "Did Ron invite you guys for lunch?"

"Yes Ma'am and while he's finishing it there's a few things we'd like to go over on this morning's exercise.", Walt explained.

"Sounds good. I'll get my notebook and we can get it done before we eat.", she told them.

While they were meeting Ron was entertaining Anna and catching the weather updates. A notice got his attention, _'Hmmm that throws a monkey wrench into everything. I suppose I'd better let Bert know.'_

Nearly thirty minutes later while Anna was munching on some cheese and apples Ron called them for lunch.

"Give us five more honey. We're almost done in here.", Kim called back.

In five minutes the Rangers who took part in the morning fact finding mission were seated around the kitchen table with the Stoppables. "Uh Bert I just caught the weather update. We're gonna get hit over night with a huge storm. Do you wanna wait it out or take an early flight?", Ron asked. "Oh I just thought of something the Gulfstream got in last night. I could have it take you when you get ready.", Ron informed him

Sergeant Harris looked at the report on the news channel that was on. "Ron I have to talk to Wanda, but I think I want to be in the air tonight. I can have one of the guys from the battalion pick me up and can crash at his place and meet up with Mrs. Booth first thing in the morning. We might have to drive further south before we come east. At the most the storm might add a day or two. I won't be in a hurry to get back.", he replied thoughtfully.

"Sorry to wreck your plans tonight Sarge.", Ron told his friend.

"It's not a problem. Wanda will be alright with it.", he replied.

After lunch Walt and Bert left, leaving Tom Harris with the Stoppables. "You know I could have flown back and brought Mrs. Booth back to Middleton guys.", he informed them.

"And you're on leave too bud, don't worry about it. If you're lucky you can go to the mall with us. Albert will be fine, Wanda's even good with this. And in the end Bert will end up with a big smile on his face.", Ron told his old squad mate.

"OK Sarge let me get changed. I'd love to go shopping with Mrs. Stoppable and Anna.", he laughed.

"And you're_ not_ married?", Kim asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Well when the girls around here find guys that love to shop with them...well they go off the market pretty fast.", Kim informed him laughing, "In fact if I wasn't attached you'd be mine."

"Oh don't listen to KP, Tom. She talks like that a lot.", Ron laughed while Kim blushed.

"Uh thanks Sarge, uh Ma'am I don't ever want him mad at me...it's sorta a life ending proposition.", Tom told her while nodding at Ron.

"I was just kidding. No one will ever make me leave his side again.", Kim replied softly.

XXX

_Remote location in Idaho:_

Dr. Hall looked at her cards that held DNA information, humming happily to herself, _'Now we used giant gorillas last time and it worked. So we need them, but I have to increase their intelligence. Also need some scout monkeys...and wings. Monkeys with wings. Then I'll imprint what I need into their little minds. And I'll use some of my special little mice. Yes that will work. I need the hands that the buffoon took from Mr. F. Then I make more Mr. Fs and I'll make them stronger and faster.' _

Meanwhile Josh Mankey was outside on a snowmobile scattering toy-like devices per Dr. Hall's instructions, _'Man is it windy out here. I can hardly see three feet. I hope I don't freeze to death doing this little chore. A nice whiskey would go good when I get done. Hmmmm maybe Amy can take a break too.' _

XXXX

_Middleton Mall:_

Ron and Tom were carrying the packages from Kim and Anna's foray into Club Banana. Both men were sweating from the exercise, but they were tough.

The Army did a fine job getting them used to taking orders, but their strength and endurance were no match for ladies and their shopping sprees. As a result, they were sitting out front resting their weary limbs.

"Well lo and behold, I never thought that I'd ever see you back in Club Banana again.", Hope Chang stated as she checked out the new guy a little.

Ron looked at the beautiful Chinese-American woman, "Hey cheer bud, how have you been?"

"Not bad Ron, I caught that news show, looks like you and Kim got bored huh?", she replied.

"Hey we're all about helping people. Anyway I've been allowed back in Club Banana, so Kim and squirt have been dragging me in here for a couple of days.", Ron informed her, "Now what are you doing back in Middleton?"

"Well Ron I'm a Bridesmaid at Bonnie's wedding. So, I came in to get fitted for my dress. I haven't been home since Tara's wedding. And I wasn't talking about helping people I was talking about raising more cute little Stoppables.", she replied.

Ron watched Hope checking out his fellow pack mule and smiled, "Tom Wilson, this is Hope Chang one of the ten most beautiful women in the country and I count KP, Mrs. P and Monique among them. Hope this is Tom Wilson, he's a good friend that I worked with in the Army."

"Ma'am it's nice to meet you.", Tom smiled.

"Hmmm I remember you, were you at Kim and Ron's wedding a few years ago?", Hope asked.

"Yeah I was one of the guys in green. I wasn't able to make the dinner afterward though. I had to get some fresh air.", he smiled.

_'Fresh air. Jumping out of an airplane at over 30,000 feet is called getting fresh air buddy?', _Ron mused.

"Oh didn't you feel well?", Hope asked wondering if there was something wrong with the fine looking specimen that was sitting in front of her.

"Uh no...I uh promised to help a friend with a little problem.", he told her.

"Oh did you fix it then?", Hope asked becoming more interested in the young man.

"I think we went a long way to fixing the problem Ma'am. So I think that I and some friends of mine made a difference.", he cryptically replied.

At this time Kim and Anna approached. "Well did you give momma her exercise this morning squirt.", Ron asked Anna, "I counted at least six times around the mall."

All he got was a giggle in return.

"Hi Hope good to see you. You look great.", Kim told her old cheer mate from Middleton High as she reached to hug her old friend.

"You do too Kim, being pregnant agrees with you. How are they doing?", Hope asked her friend.

"I think I'm doing better this time. When I was carrying Anna Mom kept bugging me all the time and I was nervous about Ron. Trust me when the father of your child is being shot at it's not a very pleasant way to live.", Kim explained, "Now that Ron's home I am much more relaxed."

"I can see where you could be nervous. It's a wonder how all those women do it. Are you guys up for a snack?", Hope asked.

"Yea! BN!", Anna squealed with glee.

"See what you did Hope, Ron's got her trained. We can go over to the store in the mall and grab a bite. Tom would you take this other package that I got for Anna?", Kim asked saving the puppy dog pout for later.

"Sure Ma'am I'd love to.", Tom replied.

XX

They were seated in one of Kim and Ron's old booths actually the same one where Ron saw Kim the last time before he left. _'Will I ever get over that?',_ he worried as he looked at his wife with sad eyes.

Hope made sure that she was seated across the table from the new guy because she wanted to find out a lot more about him.

"So where are you from Tom?", she asked smoothly while taking a sip of soda.

"Uh...I'm from a small town in Iowa that nobody's ever heard of. I guess it's only got about fifty people in it now.", he replied.

"Oh do you ever go back to visit friends and family?", Hope kept digging.

"Uh...No, you see all the kids my age moved out as soon as they got out of high school. We had to bus about twenty miles to another town. Anyway my brothers and sister moved before I did since I was the baby. Mom and Dad got killed in a car wreck a few weeks after I enlisted. So the last time I saw any of my siblings was during the funeral. I just went where the Army sent me.", Tom explained.

"I'm sorry.", Hope replied softly not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it, I have dreams about Mom and Dad once in a while. At least they're better than the other ones.", he cryptically mentioned.

"What..."

"Uh Hope, what you don't understand is that Sergeant Wilson is a combat soldier. I can tell you that he may have nightmares on occasion. Ron still does in fact and for a while I was at a loss on how to help. I can tell you that after thirty months of being married to Ronnie he has gotten better. I know this is hard to understand, but I think that Tara can back me up on this too. Ben's had a hard time as well.", Kim informed her friend.

"I didn't know Kim. I thought it was all just walking around.", Hope replied.

"Hope I don't want to scare you off from Tom, but being close to a Ranger is not for everyone. The military has a high number of divorces. There is a lot of stress on combat troops doing multiple tours and their families.", Kim told her friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't know.", Hope replied though still interested in the young man.

"Uh Tom I never asked, but were you with Ron when...when I was injured?", Kim asked.

"Uh..Mrs. Stoppable, I don't know what to say.", he glanced at Ron who nodded.

"Yeah I was...I'm sorry we weren't faster, then after Ron went down. We sorta went nuts a bit and most of us weren't listening to the radio. All we wanted to do was kill the bad guys.", he reflected, then continued.

"He was shot in the head and we had to leave him and pursue the bad guys.", he continued, "We take an oath never to leave a Ranger behind and at that point we did. It was very traumatic for us. A few of the guys had to talk to shrinks for a bit to get over it."

Hope looked at Kim, then Ron, then Tom, in shock, "You're pulling my leg right?"

"Uh, no Hope, we're not. This is no joke. Ron has PTSD and probably Tom does as well. I know between the UN bombing and the raid I went on, I had it too. I just don't know if the drugs that Josh had been forcing me to take made it better or worse. For a long time I just had nightmares about Ron.", Kim replied.

"Drugs?", Hope asked in shock.

"Yeah Hope I got married to Josh Mankey while he and a few others were controlling me through mind altering drugs. The whole plan was to draw Ron out in the open and kill him. Everything else was bogus. They wanted Ronnie dead because of some honor thing from when Ron went on that exchange trip."

"It seems like this one guy stole something of great value from his school and Ron helped get it back. The head of that school found out and turned the student out because he lost his honor. That guy plotted to kill Ron over that. He used Josh Mankey to break me away from Ron by using drugs and mind control. That's why I'm trying to have the marriage to him annulled.", Kim explained.

"But Josh just emailed me a few weeks ago asking if I knew anything about what you were up to.", Hope confided, "I told him I'd find out. I thought he was just making sure you were alright. I didn't think he could do anything _that _disgusting."

"I really don't want Josh to know anything about me Hope. Do you know that his family may still think that my children belong to them? That's what they told me after we got married.", while Hope's jaw dropped, Kim continued.

"Do yourself a big favor and stay away from the Mankeys. As Ron always said about people like that 'they are five hundred miles of bad road'. So don't tell that arrogant ass anything about me and my family. If he contacts you again let me know. I still have that restraining order on him and his clan.", Kim responded.

"Oh my God Kim, I was going to let him know how you were doing. I'm glad you told me.", she replied with wide open eyes.

"Don't worry about it Hope. Josh is a smart boy, he'll probably just stay away. If he doesn't Ron will skin him alive and don't think my husband isn't capable of protecting me and my children.", Kim informed her.

"OK I promise Kim. Just think he could have used me to get to you. I'm sorry.", she blurted out, "I'm afraid that he might come after me and why would you be worried about Anna?"

"When we were married the clan told me that my children belonged to them. The Mankeys acted as if my kids were their property.", Kim informed Hope.

"Don't worry about that Hope. I think that I can convince flyboy that it's not in his best interest to harm you.", Tom Wilson reassured her.

"But you don't even know me. Why would you do that?", Hope wondered aloud.

"Because you're a friend of Sergeant and Mrs. Stoppable. I owe the Sergeant, Ma'am. When I got to our unit I just finished Ranger Selection School and I was assigned to his squad."

"He had met me for only a couple of minutes when he invited me on an outing. I was made to feel at home with those guys and they treated me as an equal. For the first time in my life I was part of something bigger and I knew that any one of those guys would take a bullet for me. I found that after a few days that I felt the same way about them.", he informed her.

"OK Mr. Tom the bodyguard, you can pick me up at eight at my parents. Don't be late. I am expecting dinner and a movie. Don't worry about being grilled by my father. He'll be elated that I'm going out on a date around here. It'll give him a faint hope that I'll move home.", the former cheerleader told him.

To Kim she continued, "Make him earn the information Kim. I mean the flowers and what kind of movies I like. I want to see just how resourceful he is."

Hope got up and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You never know, if you pass all the tests tonight it might be one to remember."

"Bye guys, don't stay up waiting for Mr. Wilson tonight.", Hope laughed.

Tom watched the beautiful young woman leave. "What just happened?", he asked.

"You got a date with a real hot woman Tom.", Ron observed, "Not as hot as my wife, but still...uh just how good is your heart?"

"You know how good it is. I uh guess I better buy some slacks and a nice shirt.", he announced.

"Ron you watch Anna and the packages, **we** have a mission.", she explained pulling Tom out of the Bueno Nacho with a strong tug on his arm and a determined look on her face.

"Sarge?", Wilson gasped with wide eyes finally finding out just how strong the former teen heroine was.

"Hey I can't save you this time bud. You got yourself into this. You can get yourself out of this. I know better than come between KP and shopping for clothes.", Ron laughed as Anna climbed up in his lap, "Come on Anna let's find a cart and move all this stuff out to the van. Mommie might be a while."

XX

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"Come on you guys finish loading the hovercar. Shorty and I have a meeting at Global Justice.", Drew Lipsky urged.

"What's going on Sir?", a female technician asked.

"We lost the trail of two people. Now losing the two individuals may not be a bad thing. One of them has a fixation with a certain _friend _of mine. If she is able to hurt this friend or his family and friends, the world as we know it might cease to exist. That's why we need to look over the surveillance tapes.", the blue scientist explained.

The short former midget-maniac and the blue Drew entered and closed the hatch for the hour long flight to GJ Headquarters.

"Vat do you think ve vind herr Doctor?", Demez asked.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Shego and her team were all hoodwinked by Amy. We'll know in a few hours.", Drew replied.

Ja herr doctor do zey have good coco moo at der Global Juztize place?", the diminutive one asked.

"That they do, Demez, but I don't think it's as good as mine...but then whose is? You can judge for youselv...I mean yourself when we get there.", he replied. _'He's getting me to sound like him now. Good thing Duff Killigan isn't in our group, that would sound even more strange.'_

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

It was late afternoon when Josh Mankey reentered their new dwelling. He was shivering from the effects of the snow that had worked it's way down his neck. In short he was miserable.

"Honey Bunn I need a whiskey, I almost froze out there.", he told her after he tracked Amy down in her lab.

"Oh I'm sorry my little honey bunny. I'll make you some soup to warm you up then you can have some joy juice.", the older woman giggled.

"How are you doing Amy baby?", Josh asked as he nuzzled her ear from behind.

"Oh honey I have the first specimens in the vat. I should know more in a day or two, but it does look promising.", she replied as she picked the half frozen artist up to give him a hug.

"I thought that you had those machine thingies that made up your little creations fast. Why did you change the way you did things?", Josh asked.

"Well honey bunny. I found for one thing that the intelligence the little guys had was pretty low so I really couldn't expect them to learn and retain more than just simple orders. By taking a slower approach the creations have a much better understanding of what I want from them.", the fat geneticist explained.

"I didn't know it made a difference.", Josh replied.

"Even most of the researchers don't know Joshie. They're governed by morals and ethics. I gave that up many years ago when the Cuddle Buddy Corporation rejected my plan to bring their stuffed plushies to life. Just think of all the money we could have made.", Amy fumed remembering how she was laughed out of the corporate board meeting years before.

"So I began making my own little buddies, only some of them were not so little. Then Kim Possible caught me and they took me away to be examined by their specialists. What they didn't know is that my babies were loyal to me. After only a week or two they busted me out.", thinking fondly of that event.

"After I helped Monty out I knew that I loved him even if Dr. Drakken made a play for my affections. So anyway I'm going to use my little rodent friends and some flying monkeys. I am sending in some giant gorillas to make sure that we get the hands.", she paused.

"The hands are the key, if they belonged to Mr. F then I think that if I make enough of him as clones we'll be able to overcome the buffoon and kill him. Maybe we'll be able to take down his perky little wife and the brat. I'll get a good tissue sample of her and then your family can do what they want with her. If Kimmie and Ronnie are both dead their kid should fade from everyone's mind pretty quickly.", Amy finished her thoughts.

"OK it sounds like the family has some plans for some of Kim's friends. Heck we might get to the top of the gene pool in only a few years.", Josh replied with hope.

"Come on Joshie we have time for a little cuddle before I make dinner.", she whispered huskily as she took him by the hand and led him into their little love nest.

XXXXX

_Middleton Mall:_

"Well how did it go guys?", Ron asked his wife and the stunned Ranger.

"It was fun.", Kim replied.

"Yeah it was fun Sarge.", Tom shook his head to refocus setting down his packages for a moment.

"We were able to set Tom up using only seven stores.", Kim Stoppable beamed.

"Seven very big stores.", Sergeant Wilson squeaked, "Ah Ron...Was Mrs. Stoppable ever a Drill Sergeant?"

"Maybe in another life, but I'm sure she would have been good at it.", Ron replied as his wife blushed at the compliment, "Anyway while you guys were busy I got the other bags out to the van and I called Becky to let her know that Albert is taking the corporate jet tonight because of the weather."

"Good idea that you remembered Ron. Did you call the crew and let them know that they're flying to Washington tonight?", Kim asked.

"Yes I did boss lady. They have the Gulfstream already fueled and the pilots are just waiting for Bert to call before making their flight plans. I also called Bert...It seems that Wanda was saying goodbye to him and I might have interrupted something.", Ron informed Kim.

"Oh you might want to confirm with Monique that Albert is definitely going to meet with her tomorrow. If I know the Sergeant he'll go over that new Acadia with a fine tooth comb even if it does only have five thousand miles on it."

"I'll call Mo and give her Albert's cell number.", Kim replied, "Anyway we have to stop for candy and flowers. Tom has to make a proper statement to Hope. It seems like she likes what she saw. I've never seen her that in charge."

"Yeah I was wondering too, she was always laid back. Maybe we ought to talk to her later on honey.", he replied as he got Anna up.

"Remember she likes Jessie's Chocolates. Luckily we have one of their stores on the way home. We'll pick up some flowers too.", Kim told him.

"Yes Ma'am. Am I going to have to do this all the time?", Tom asked since he had never really dated.

"No but it's a nice gesture on the first date since you guys are going to do so much tonight. By the way.. Tom do you dance?", Kim asked.

"Not very well.", he replied nervously wondering how deep he was already in.

"Well Hope does and she enjoys it. If you take her out after the movie and dinner then to dance you'll make big points. Since you admit to not being a very good dancer this will let her teach you. I promise if you do you'll have more fun and endear yourself to Hope too.", Kim advised.

"Yes Ma'am, is it this hard to date?", Wilson continued to worry.

"Tom, you have a very nice girl interested in you and you seem to be interested in her. Give it a chance. Trust me she's worth it. She would not have come on to you like she did. She must have felt something.", Kim informed him.

Ron had an idea and got on his cell phone. Ten minutes later he had a big smile on his face making Kim wonder what he'd been up to.

After Tom climbed back into the car he noticed Kim laughing after Ron had whispered into her ear. "OK what kind of joke has been played on me now. Hope doesn't want to go out does she?", he asked.

"Oh not that Tom. This is going to blow Hope's socks off. There's no way she's going to expect this.", Kim chuckled.

"Why what happened?", Tom asked.

"Well Tom it's like this...", Ron began.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha so you get a cliffie out of me. Will it be a good one? A bad one? Guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out.

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and all the characters that were in the show are owned by the Disney Corporation and the show's creators. Also I make no scratch off this writing hobby of mine. Yeah that about takes care of this.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his efforts in keeping this story both fun and readable. So if you see a guy hanging around in a referee's outfit looking like he's getting ready to toss a flag at me for being offsides it's probably him (But I probably got away with the late hit on the QB).**

**I want to thank Shrike176, Readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix, CB73 and Earl Allison for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks again guys.**

**You know one of the hard parts of writing a multi-part story where you have lots of things going on at the same time is to make sure that everything moves along at about the same pace. I found that fascinating at the way authors like Daccu65 were able to pull that off keep up the good work I truly appreciate what you have been able to accomplish great job.**

**Now I have to say remember Revenge and Reversal **_**IS **_**rated 'M' and it was written that way for several reasons one of which was I wanted to show a little more violence than I have in my other stories. Since it that rating has given me a little more freedom I decided to expand the romance parts as well some of the other themes in here. I will use a great amount in innuendo in describing those 'other' things which are occuring during the story (you'll know them when you see them shudder). **

**As I have said before this story is rated 'M' please remember that when reading and in some places (and I'll try to warn you) please I am not responsible for getting drinks or food on or in keyboards and monitors and for you wanting to use mass quanities of brain soap.**

**That said lets get on with the show.**

**Oh one more thing there is some sappy stuff in this chapter...I'll try to keep it down cause I don't want anyone to hurl on their computers.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 11

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"It's OK to have a drink tonight Wanda. I'm not driving. We still have a little bit of time before I have to head to the airport, I'll just have a cab take me.", Albert Harris told his fiancee'.

"No Albert-chun I will drive you. I don't have a class to teach in the morning. And I wish to spend as much time with you as I can this evening.", the tall Japanese ninja beauty replied.

"If you're sure honey. It is nice not having anyone else with us on our date though.", he confided.

"It was very nice for Walter-san and Susie-san to decide to take in a movie so that we have some time to ourselves.", she conceded with a growing smile, "So one more then?"

"OK babe you drive a hard bargain.", the former Ranger replied with a widening smile.

X

"Are you sure you have every thing you need Albert-chun. Did you remember to pack your razor and toothpaste? I still can take you to the airport.", Wanda asked as he opened the door.

"Yes honey. I have everything that I need and yes I even packed extra underwear and a warm coat too. Remember I've done this before and I won't take any chances. There's no reason for you to get dressed again, I'll be fine with the taxi.", he replied to the questions that he knew were coming anyway.

"OK, be careful and don't make me come looking for you.", Wanda told him while still holding on to his arm.

"I will and I'll be home later in the week. Mrs. Booth has a very safe car and we'll be fine. Every moment away from you will be an eternity.", the Sergeant First Class told the woman that he loved and who would soon carry his name.

"Just so you..."

Bert cut her off with a kiss, "I love you Wanda. You are everything to me." He walked out and left her watching him as he got in the airport taxi.

_'You better come back. Be careful.',_ the tall Japanese woman sighed,_ 'It took too long to find you.'._

XXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Shego waited as the hoverjet landed with the surveillance tapes from Taos. As it shut down Rhonda climbed down quickly carrying the six boxes from the previous week's work.

"Good job kid, we'll take it from here. Go get some rest you look beat.", the former villainess ordered her knowing that the younger agent had been on duty for three days without a break.

"Yes Ma'am.", Rhonda replied tiredly and knew that she had three days off per prior orders.

Will Du already had conference room 26 Lambda reserved and ready to go. Dr. Drakken's hoverjet had already landed and taxied to a parking place in the hangar by the time Rhonda's transport had returned.

"We are not watching anything till we get some popcorn and soda.", Shego growled.

"Why is that Agent?", Du asked.

Drew Lipsky replied for the green skinned woman, "Tradition Agent Du. Whenever we watched films of how Possible and Stoppable foiled our plans we always made sure that we had popcorn and soda to make it more enjoyable."

"You celebrated defeat?", Du asked incredulously.

"We didn't have _that _many victories Willie. If that's all we celebrated I would have left Dr D a hell of a long time ago.", Shego chuckled.

"So you two ah...I mean.", he blushed.

"**THAT **is none of your business Du.", Lipsky snapped.

"But it is a matter of conjecture Drewbie.", the short helmetless German replied, getting his shot in while he could.

Will Du stared at the one formerly known as Professor Dementor. "What?", Demez asked.

"Your accent?", Du asked.

Demez shrugged his shoulders with a small smile knowing he had been caught.

"He's been playing us all for about ten years Du.", Lipsky laughed.

"Ov course Du, I zam really overzer zix veet tall und build like a panzer.", Dementor slipped back into the accent.

"Oh he's good.", Shego laughed as a couple of agents brought in refreshments, "Thanks guys."

"Alright since we're killing prime date time for me, let's go over this and see what we can find. So, let's start with last night.", Du told them.

"He's got a boyfriend?", Shego giggled, "Willie Du has a boyfriend?"

"I'll have you know _her_ name is Becky.", Will replied.

"Hey I met a Becky over at the Stoppables' not too long ago...Say, you're not dating the widow are you Willie?", Shego asked wide eyed and clearly impressed.

All she got was a wide smirk in return. "I'll be damned, ole stoic Will Du has a girlfriend.", Shego replied.

"That's what happens when you get totally fixated on something Shego.", Drew told her, "You tend to miss the little things that go on around you."

"Shut up blue boy or there will be no green and black teddy for you tonight.", she snarked back.

"So how is she in the rack?", Shego wondered out loud more to embarrass Du than anything.

"As I always say 'A gentleman never tells'. At least that's what my father said.", he smiled, "However she does have the cutest little freckle in the small of her back just above..."

"Finish it, I want details.", Shego demanded.

"Then maybe you should ask her instead.", he replied, "OK get the lights."

Drew Lipsky leaned in, "I think you embarrassed him."

"Good, I meant to. It's about time he found someone.", she replied softly as the previous evening's tape began.

They played it to where Shego got called and started all over this time playing it at half speed. "OK there's the pair again in their matching outfits. I mean spandex looks good on me and maybe Kimmie...well not her now...you know gaining weight sorta spoils it. But I don't think it's ever worked on Amy Hall.", Shego snarked.

"Just keep watching guys. Something is screwy.", Will told them.

After over another half hour of real time one of the other agents said, "Hey what's that?"

Drew pressed the stop button, keeping the image on the 100" LCD screen. Will picked up on it, "What **_is_** _that_?"

"Sir that looks like luggage.", the original agent told them.

"Why is luggage floating out the side door of Mankey's place?", Will asked getting the attention he wanted.

"Luggage doesn't float...Zoom in!", Shego ordered, "See that...Those are eyes. Zoom in again."

"Dammit those are blue eyes. Does either of our subjects have blue eyes?", Du asked.

"Yeah , Joshua Mankey has blue eyes.", one of the agents replied looking at his notes.

"OK good job, now we keep rolling forward I'll bet we have another set of eyes soon.", Shego encouraged them getting into the hunt as well.

"There, there...See there's another set of eyes and it looks like they have glasses on. Black eyes with glasses.", another agent pointed out.

"OK am tagging both sets of eyes and saving them for the ID geeks. Now lets go back to the beginning of the recording. I wonder if that was Amy and her toy or something else?", Will told them.

After several more run-throughs from the beginning, Shego noticed something, "They both have dark eyes. So that's _not _the artist. Now I think our little love birds have flown the coup."

"But where did they go?" Dr D asked.

"Who knows, right now they are on the loose and that might mean trouble. Kimberly's EX and a woman that wants to do in Stoppable. They are together and they're missing.", Du stated.

As they watched they could tell that the luggage got up and moved again and disappeared into thin air right in front of them. "OK that might be Amy's stealth hover jet. I wonder where she go the money for that. I thought we froze her assets a few years ago.", Shego commented.

"Looks like you left the fat broad with plenty of money Du, why didn't you spend that kind of effort on me.", Demez asked in his not-at-all-German accent again.

"You were a major villain, Dr. Hall was quite a bit down the list. Almost under your cousin Lipsky. Anyway it looks like Hall had a vault with cash or other things that she could turn into cash available for her.", Du explained.

"He'll be glad to hear that. If I tell him make sure you wear a hard hat. He's got plenty of heavy wrenches.", Drew replied then tossing more popcorn into his mouth.

"OK enough banter. We gotta find these two ingrates before they do something to hurt Kimmie or piss off the sidekick.", Shego informed them.

"If you haven't noticed Wonnie has built himself up a little private strike team to take care of minor problems like Mankey and Hall. The thing that worries me is anyone else getting in their way if they get upset.", Shego told them.

"Shego, just so you know, almost all members of his strike team are at least reserve members of Global Justice.", Will replied wondering if she knew.

"Hold it, you mean they have access to automatic weapons?", she gasped.

"Yes and some of them are members of the National Guard as well.", Will continued.

"More access to automatic weapons and heavy weapons too?"

"Yes.", he replied.

"And they're all Rangers?", she asked.

"Yeah...most of them are...So?", Will was wondering where she was going.

"And the main headhunter of this little group can throw things over a mile into the air?", Shego wondered allowed.

"Yep and remember Load is still a member too, and he's got access to all the GJ secured sites.", Will laughing reminding them, "And remember Mrs. Headhunter is the Chief of Training for Global Justice."

"So we have our own little paramilitary strike team then.", Shego mused aloud. "Damn fat girl might have bitten off more that she can chew this time, but we don't want little Wonnie to go full monkey on us."

"More than you could understand. Dr. Director has more confidence in the Stoppables, both Mr. and Mrs., than you can believe. As for myself both Kimberly and Ronald have saved my life. It's very hard not to trust someone when they've done that for you."

"And I don't know if you are aware, but Stoppable was the leader of the group that went in to rescue Betty when she was kidnapped. Becky was telling me earlier that a new member that Team Possible just signed on was on that mission. He will be on-staff fulltime in a couple of weeks. Who the hell else they're going to bring on in the security end of the business I have no idea, but I'm sure they're not done yet.", Du explained.

"What else are they doing?", Shego asked.

"Well one of their guys is teaching a sniper course to selected GJ Agents. His brother was a Ranger Sniper and they have been testing different rifle and scope combinations. Considering how some of the terrorists are acting lately Global Justice decided that having that capability is a good thing. We are developing our own strategy and rules of engagement for future situations.", Will informed her.

"Snipers?", she gasped.

"We don't_ have_ to use them to kill, as the Rangers informed us during Dr. Director's kidnap mission. The Army also uses Snipers to gather information. We will use that aspect probably a lot more than them putting rounds on target."

"But I want you to realize once we release them to take out selected targets we'll be getting body bags out. If terrorists don't realize that we have this capability they will in the near future.", Deputy Director Du explained.

"Is there anything else I need to be brought into the loop with?", Shego inquired wondering who would be crazy enough to go after Kimmie's family now.

"Well according to Becky, Team Possible just got a cash influx of nine billion dollars.", Will told her.

"Shit! You meant nine **million** right?", Shego clarified.

"You heard right Shego. I wasn't given the names of their backers, but it's nine **billion**. Then the government has offered to let them use a couple of C-17A's when they need to move aid. It appears the same people who backed the team just financed the building of three more of those cargo jets with the agreement that when Team Possible needs them for relief work that a couple of them would be made available." Du informed her.

"Well it's nice to see helping people pays off once in a while too bad it didn't when I was with Team Go.", Shego remembered.

"Go City built Go Tower for you and paid the upkeep and kept you guys stocked with food. I checked.", Will replied.

"Oh..."

"It doesn't matter. Anyway how do we handle this. Betty's going to want to know. It's going to be up to her how to disseminate the information after that.", Will told them.

"Anyway I highly doubt if anything will happen tonight, but I'll have a few security teams sent out just in case. As for the rest of you. This hiccup wasn't your fault. I want you all to take the next couple days off and get some rest. I'll want a few of you to go back to Taos and maintain watch on the Mankey abode in case our two little friends decide to return."

"I don't have anything to add., Shego told her team.

"Alright, Betty will be back in soon, when she does I'll call another meeting. Till then take a break.", Will informed them.

"Well Shego, I have a room and I have reservations. I called the Princess and she got me reservations at Kimberly's. Demez you're invited, but not for the events later in the evening. I think you can find a nice bar close by the rooms. I know they have German Bier on tap.", Drew told them.

"Ah yes Herr Doctor, good Bier is better than any zing.", Demez fell back into his accent.

"OK lets go to the rooms and get changed. Shego I brought that little number you like to wear.", Lipsky told the green woman.

"Oh you want to give all those people at the restaurant a heart attack?", she snarked as he eagerly nodded. "Well lead the way."

XXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Lenard 'Fats' Beerman looked at his glass and his now cold steak. Most of his staff had been held over till daylight for questioning and then still had to clean up after the raid was over. Two cooks and a barmaid threatened to quit if he didn't pay them for their time.

He was mentally grousing to himself when the phone at the bar rang. "Hey Shemp tell them that we're open, the raid last night was a fluke."

"Hey this guy wants to talk to you, he sounds familiar.", the skinny bartender told his boss.

"OK this is the Bump and Grind, what do you need?", Fats asked.

"Hey Tubby-man, it's Joshie. Listen me and Sweetie are out of town for a while. Can you go to my gallery and put the paintings away in your garage or something?", Josh Mankey asked while he looked around to make sure that Amy didn't see or hear him.

"Hey there was a raid last night, they were looking for you two.", Fats informed him not knowing if he wanted to get further involved.

"I'll bet they said they were GJ or FBI Agents or something didn't they? Man those lawyers for my EX won't stop at anything. It's been a major drag.", Josh lied.

"Yeah they said they were GJ people, how did you know?", the owner asked.

"She's done this shit before. Like I said can you get my art undercover before they try to seize the stuff? I put a lot of hard work into it.", Josh pleaded.

"Sure I guess I can do that for you man.", Fats replied.

"Yeah the house is unlocked, you know we usually leave it that way. Anyway there's a key on the key ring with a green fob on it. It's in a drawer on the table next to the living room sofa. You know where my studio is. I'll give you a cool fifty thousand if you can get to it before my EX's people and hide it for me.", Josh told him.

"I know how EX's can be, sure I'll do it for ya Joshie. Talk to you later.", he replied.

"Yeah thanks.", Josh replied with a little chuckle,_ 'I'm going to win everyway that there is.'_

XXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"OK guys BLTs with tater tots and soup, so who's hungry?", Ron asked.

"Man Ron how do you know what I want to eat every time we come over. Tara honey do you always clue Ron in?", Ben Turner.

"No honey, he's just that good.", the blond giggled as she held Anna.

"Ron did Sergeant Harris leave already?", Kim asked.

"The flight is still on the ground for another half hour KP. You want to call Mo and remind her that he'll be there bright and early?", Ron asked in return.

"Yeah I'll do that after dinner. Are you sure that Becky is going to be here?", she inquired.

"Yep remember I made enough for Tim, Luki, Felix and Bonnie. They should all be here in a few minutes. Your brother is getting a reputation for making dinner on time.", Ron replied.

Just as he began to set the table the door bell rang. "Wanna bet who it is?", Ron called, "Anna you wanna let them in before the food gets cold?"

"Yeah Dad.", Anna yelled as she jumped down off Tara's lap and raced to the front door.

"Luki.", Anna squealed as she greeted her relatives.

"How about me Anna?", a woman's voice was heard.

"Aunt Becky.", Anna's voice replied.

The three adults were taking off their coats and warming up. After Tim left his in the closet, he picked up his niece and gave her a hug. "How ya doin Squirt?", he asked.

Anna just laughed and slapped Tim on the chest. Being the last one in everyone turned to look at Kim's younger brother who was now sitting on the floor slightly dazed. "Anna-san what happened to Tim-chun.", Luki asked her niece.

"I played tag with Unca Tim.", she giggled.

"Whaaa happened?", Tim Possible finally asked as he shook his head.

"Uhhh. I think we better call Yori over after dinner guys. Anna is finally getting to Hanna's stage when she took on Monkey Fist and Yono.", Ron replied, "Anna honey please don't hit anyone hard unless I or Momma say it's OK. Do you understand me honey?"

"Yeah Daddy. Let's eat.", she giggled.

Kim looked at her husband. "Ron.", she whispered, "I was a stone statue when Hanna did what she did. I know you told me the story, but I didn't believe it."

"Don't worry KP everything will be alright. Hanna turned out OK didn't she?", Ron asked.

"Yeah...", as Kim's voice climbed octaves, answering her husband.

"Don't worry, let's eat. It's going to be fine.", he confided.

As they sat down Becky spoke up, "Will has some sort of meeting and he'll try to be here later. Something about a surveillance operation. Anyway, he'll be over after he gets done."

"Sounds good Becky, I'll make sure there's plenty left for Will.", Ron replied.

XXXX

_Remote Idaho: _

_'Well at least I got my stuff taken care of in case this all goes sour. I still have my stuff.',_ Josh mused after getting off the phone with the fat guy in Taos.

"Hi honey bunny. The vats look good. I'm going to put the first specimens into the machine and see how they turn out.", Amy called as she came in wearing her white lab coat.

"Wow Amy sweetie, you've made a lot of progress in just a few hours. How can you do that?", he asked.

"I have all the motivation in the world Joshie.", she replied.

"Oh I found something while I was checking the place out. There's a funny looking stone statue in one of the other rooms. The real weird thing was there was pictures of monkeys all over the place.", Josh informed her, "You know that statue almost looked alive. It sorta creeped me like Stoppable was always creeped by monkeys."

"Josh...That is Monty. He **is **a statue. I don't know if he is dead or alive. He's that way because of Stoppable and his sister. He's why I'm after the sidekick.", Amy explained.

"Well if Stoppable's sister did it to him then why are you after Stoppable instead of the sister?", Josh asked perplexed.

"I don't go after little girls.", Amy snapped.

"But we're going after Stoppable's daughter..."

"That's different.", she responded.

"How's that?", he asked.

"Cause I said it was.", she snapped again.

_'Crap she's fixated on Kim's kid. Just to hurt the two of them. I guess I am too. I wonder how this will end?',_ he mused before answering.

"Yes dear I understand, do you want me to pour you a little refreshment?", Josh inquired trying to break the ice again.

"Oh just a small one. I still have to monitor all night to make sure. I'll grab some sleep in the morning for a while. Then I can see if our new little friends will be up to the tasks that we have in store for them.", Dr. Hall replied.

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

"Mr. Harris?", a man in a blue uniform asked.

"Yes?", Albert replied not quite used to the Mister part yet.

"The plane is ready, do you need help with your bags?", the other man asked.

"Ah no I am very capable of carrying them. Are you sure we are going to land at the airport in question?", Bert asked in return.

"Yes Sir, do you need ground transportation once we get in?", he inquired.

"No but I do have to make a call first so that my ride knows when and where to pick me up.", Sergeant Harris informed him.

"OK just have them tell the person at the parking lot that they're here to pick you up, we'll notify the airport on your behalf.", the man told him.

"Thanks.", Bert replied, _'Damn Ron knows how to take care of his people.'_

An hour and a half later the former Ranger NCO was met by a pair of young men, one of whom took his bag while the other led the way to the parking lot.

XXX

_Kimberly's:_

The three former villains sat around the table enjoying a glass of wine. "Here's to us, there's not many left.", Dr D told them.

"Cause they had intelligence too and got out.", Shego finished.

"Cept for some really dumb ones. You know I hope that whatever Amy's planned has nothing to do with Kimmie and the buffoon.", Shego told them.

"Are you still replaying what he did at graduation?", blue boy asked.

"Don't you know it. At least the flowers don't stick out of your neck anymore. I still have the nightmare that Zorpox and Ronnie break the world in half.", she replied.

"It's a good thing someone has that nightmare.", Drew told her.

"You wouldn't say that if it were you.", she shot back remembering the day and the moments she realized what she had noticed the first time.

"I'll hold you when you wake up screaming Shego. You can trust me.", Dr D calmed her.

"And I'll hold you when you wake up crying blue boy. Listen I'm bored let's ace this place. I have something new to show you. Sorry Shorty you're on your own after we drop you off. And Drewbie won't need any help if you hear him screaming in the middle of the night.", Shego told them as she got up.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sitting in his red robes the ninja master didn't move at the approach of his old friend. The old woman waited patiently to be recognized.

Seeing the white haired and bearded man nod she began, _(Old man, why have you missed two meals? The last time this happened was when the Chosen One was lost in that jungle.)_

_(I feel our foes are once again raising their heads to strike at the Chosen One and his family. I am meditating on all the aspects that I know.), _Sensei replied.

_(But we have a team in place. They are one of our best.),_ Nooni told him.

_(Their minds are also on building their lives. Maybe I am wrong. Maybe it's nothing.), _he answered, _(Maybe it was breakfast.)_

_(No you are right. I have not known you to be like this and not be correct. However, our other teams are spread thin right now with the commitments we have made to the other schools as they have helped us in the past.), _she reminded him.

_(Yes I know old woman. I suppose we must wait.), _he relented pausing to read the scroll again.

XXXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Yori, Hiro, it looks like Anna is getting stronger. It's like she's as strong as Hanna was when she took on Monkey Fist and Yono. What's going on?", Ron asked his friends.

"I do not know Ron-sama. We all know that Sensei has been spending time with her. Sometimes the power manifests itself in unusual ways. Do you wish for me to contact Sensei?", she asked in return.

"No I suppose not, if it was that important he'd let us know. One thing though, I want everyone sharp just in case.", Ron replied as the doorbell rang.

As Kim got up to see who it was Ron told them, "Lotus Position. I want to bring up the MMP."

Anna sat in Ron's lap as Yori sat with Hiro on his left. Not being sure what to do Becky sat to Hiro's left. Kim returned with Will. Agent Du sat on Becky's left and was next to where a space was left for Kim. "Everyone calm your minds and don't be surprised. Will you have done this before in training. Becky just follow Yori and Hiro. Don't get flustered, just relax. Alright everyone take a deep breath and hold it...Now let it half way out...Now all the way out. Again...", Ron instructed.

Everyone, even Becky, could feel something in the air. She opened her eyes in amazement to see the hair standing up on her arm.

"What..is" But she felt the comforting touch of one of the most dangerous men in the world. All he did was nod to her and smile.

Becky, not knowing why, nodded back, she looked at her boyfriend and could see the elation on his face.

"Will.", she whispered.

"It's all good, just enjoy it. A Master has called.", he replied softly.

"Anna make it blue.", Ron commanded.

Suddenly there was a wall of shimmering blue air around them.

"Anna now make us float.", Ron continued.

"Yeah Daddy.", her voice echoed slightly as they began to rise off the floor.

Becky looked around and noticed that she wasn't sitting on the floor.

_'What the?',_ she thought, but another mind calmed her,_ "It is good, enjoy. The child is learning to control.",_ Becky thought she could hear Ron's voice in her mind.

She looked at him and his glowing daughter and could see their deep love for each other. Kim's eyes were glowing blue as her smile widened. She watched Ron let loose of his Anna and whisper to her.

All opened their eyes as the little tyke floated to each one of them and touched them.

"_Alright Anna you have done well, you may let us down to the floor.", _Ron's voice commanded and seemed to come from everywhere at the same time.

"_OK Daddy.", _Anna's voice replied as they began to sink back to the floor.

"_Very good honey, now let the blue go out.", _Ron's voice encouraged the child.

Soon everyone was sitting back, taking in what just happened.

"Very good Anna-san. You are strong beyond your years. I can see that Master Sensei has been working with you.", Yori told the child.

"I did good didn't I?", she asked.

"Yes you did, I am proud of you. I can't do that Anna.", Kim replied.

Ron just sat back smiling.

Will sat back for a moment composing his thoughts, "Ron...Anna has the power you possess doesn't she?"

"Yes, but it wasn't given to her biologically, at least that's what I think I could be wrong. When Fukushima hit her and KP with that ray from the Monkey Idols when KP was carrying her, I suppose she somehow got a double dose because Kim can't do that. So I am training her to only use it when she has to and am trying to teach her control.", Ron replied.

"Ron that was wow.", Becky informed him adding her feelings.

"Thanks we do that a lot here. Notice how much more relaxed you are now?", he asked the widow.

"Yes, It's almost like I slept all night.", she replied.

"Well most of us were fairly deep in meditation and we are a bit drained, but relaxed. I wanted to try this to see if Anna could do this by herself with others that do not have the training to accomplish this technique."

"At a later date we will do this again. Not everyone can make a whole group of people float.", Ron explained, "Anyway I want to check Anna to see how tired she is. Why don't you guys go into the dining room, I think Agent Du is hungry and I have an Ice Cream pie made. It's strawberry."

* * *

A/N: OK we just found out a few things...uh this is what is called a set up chapter. You have to have them because you just can't have all action.

I just voted in the latest contest...I had three authors stories that I just couldn't decide from. You guys cost me some sleep and I so need my beauty rest.

On another note I am currently writing chapter 38 and should probably have it done before going on vacation to see my granddaughter over the weekend. Also I may not be back to post on my normal time. Thanks for being patient. The other story is all but done except for the final chapter of the main part and two epilogue chapters if you're interested about when CB73 is gonna post it contact him.

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer. The Disney Corporation and Kim Possible show's creators own all the characters in said show, places and events. That said I just take them out and try to put Kim and all her canon friends into different situations.**

**Also I make no monetary gains off this little hobby of mine. Heck it doesn't even give me taco money.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the beta work that he has done and is continuing to do for me. He also is a good sounding board and makes good suggestions. Thank good ole CB73 if you can read any of my stories.**

**I'd like to thank , CB73, Screaming Phoenix, readerjunkie, Earl Allison and EnterpriseCV-6 for their reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**OK I guess I have another set up chapter here sorry about that, but here we go.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 12

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Kim and Anna were waiting by the front door as Ron was helping Albert unload the GMC Acadia. "Monique just how much clothing did you bring?", Ron asked in awe.

"Just a few outfits skinny boy. Albert here was able to load it all in fifteen minutes_...all by himself._ Why is it taking you two a half hour?", the newly pregnant woman asked..

"Sorry Sarge, I should have gone myself.", Ron told his friend.

"This isn't too bad Ron, I remember in high school shoveling maggots one summer...Now that was an experience.", the older NCO laughed.

"Are you relating unloading my car to your high school experiences in shoveling worms?", Monique growled.

"Not at all Ma'am. I was suggesting a new line of work for me to go in to. Anyway I don't really think maggots are worms specifically.", Bert chuckled.

"Hey Mo, why don't you go inside. Kim's got some tea on and she can show you to your room. We'll be done here in a few minutes.", Ron suggested seeing her temper frayed a bit. _'Must be hormones, man am I glad I'm heading out for that seminar.'_

"Oh alright, but don't mess up any of my things, that is_ if _you want to live.", she ordered as she decided to catch up with her best friend.

"Ron she's really tired from the trip and worried about Captain Booth. I mean he's been deployed as many times as I was. It's got to weigh you down. I mean he's responsible for all those men too. I think that if he's going to stay in it might be beneficial for him to get a staff job some place for experience.", Albert lowered his voice

"I worry about him. He was my Platoon Leader and later my Company CO. I went through a lot with that man."

Turning to watch her enter the house, "And I've known Monique a long time. She's like a sister to me. Anyway I wonder how much combat time Captain Booth has?", Ron mused aloud.

"The Captain has about as much combat time as anyone active right now. I might have made one more tour, but now I'm glad that I got out. How's Wanda? I called her a few times on the road. She seemed a little tense.", Bert Harris asked.

"She's ready for you to be home buddy. It's only been a few days, but gee that woman is in love with somebody and she wants to show it. Oh you wanna bet on how long it takes Wilson to pop the question?", Ron asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What, already?", Harris asked, "What the hell are you and Kim anyway, matchmakers?"

"Worked for you didn't it?", as Ron laughed at being caught on that point.

"Well I guess that was a 'What the hell, we weren't trying', but that went good anyway.", Ron replied as he began to walk up to the house with a load of clothes on hangers.

"OK now that you mentioned him, where is squirrel boy?", Albert asked.

"He's flying back to Ft. Lewis. I think Hope got him to the airport on time. Anyway before they left KP and her had a little talk in our bedroom. Tommy and I were banned to the family room."

"So anyway Tommy will be back in a few weeks. I got him a condo in the same complex Becky is living in right now. Actually, I think they are going to be living very close to each other.", Ron informed his large friend.

"Man is this strange or what? It's almost like we can cover each other's back from when we were in.", the older EX-Ranger observed.

"Yeah, and hey thanks for driving Mo again big guy. After we get done unloading I'll run you home. Then I gotta head down to Lowerton for a bit.", Ron explained.

"That's right you're heading out to teach that seminar right?", Bert asked.

"Yeah every time I leave town or have been away for a while I stop by and say hi to him.", Ron replied sadly.

"Is Becky going too?", Sergeant Harris asked quietly.

"No not this time, maybe when I return. I think Kim and Anna are going. Maybe not, neither really knew him.", Ron told his friend.

"You want company?", the older man inquired of his friend.

"Nah, I can do this alone thanks anyway. I was alone for years...well I wasn't alone I had the Army. The guys like Ben, Walter, Don and Tommy were real close to me you know.", Ron responded softly thinking back.

"What was that kid's name, you know the one that got killed rescuing that Senator?", Bert asked trying to remember his name.

"Cole, Frank Cole. He was a good guy. He took the clown part of the act and kept everyone loose like Tommy did later.", Ron replied with a tear in his eye, "The guy left behind a wife and a kid. There was nothing I could do, somebody had to be point. I mean he didn't even see it coming. I still have dreams about it sometimes."

"First one you buried...Right?", the Sergeant First Class asked.

"Yeah, Don was my second. I wasn't able to attend the services for the other guys. I was sort of indisposed.", came the soft reply.

"Yeah being three quarters dead sort of does that doesn't it.", Bert sighed with a soft chuckle, "But the good thing is you have _her_ and your family."

"Best thing that ever happened to me man. Just think best friends at four, taking up world saving at fourteen and her turning into the most beautiful woman in the world. Falling in love with her and her with me. It doesn't get any better."

"Even when we were apart, I was so in love with her. I just wish that everybody has that experience. The world would be a hell of a lot better place if they did.", Ron observed as they got to the door.

"Honey we're done unloading Mo's car. I'm gonna take Albert home then head down to Lowerton for a bit. Alright?", Ron called out as he and the larger former Ranger entered with the last loads.

Not hearing any thing back he headed out the door to the waiting van. "Hey Bert why don't you take Wanda out to dinner on me? You know sorta as a way of saying thanks to that woman for putting up with us.", Ron asked as they were almost halfway to his place.

"Yeah hey thanks. I'll take her and the rest to Ronald's. I want to talk to Doc Howle about his intentions for my Mom anyway.", Harris laughed.

"Hey Kim's Mom likes him so don't scare him away. I mean he may not be much to look at but he has a heart of gold.", Ron chuckled.

"I won't hurt him. It's just that I'd like to see Mom settling down too. It's been too long for her.", Albert mused out loud.

"Not as long as you think it has according to rumors buddy.", Ron looked at his friend.

"You mean?"

"Ain't saying anything more, but I think your Mom is happy again."

"Do I need my double barreled shot gun.", Bert laughed with renewed hope.

"It wouldn't hurt bud.", Ron replied as he pulled into the Harris driveway, "Call Ronald's up, tell them you have a party and to put it on my tab. They already know who you are. I'll see ya in a couple of weeks 'cause I have to head out tonight."

XX

Ron was driving out of town when his cell phone rang. "Hello Anna Stoppable's Answering Service.", he quipped.

"Ronnnn come home and pick us up. We're waiting.", Kim's voice began with an edge to it.

"Huh?", he responded.

"I told you that we wanted to go, so come back and pick us up.", the red head ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied like the whipped pup he was.

A few minutes later the three women that now controlled his life got in. Kim sat in the back with her daughter while Monique rode shotgun. "Say Mo, I thought that you didn't like to do this kind of stuff.", Ron observed.

"Ron it still gives me the shivers, but I got an earful from a lot of people. See I had to attend a couple of memorials. Bobby explained it to me. And how important it is to show respect and how it helps the grieving process.", she explained.

"Actually a woman that you know helped out a lot. You remember Martha Jackson? She asked me all sorts of questions. Mrs. Grant helped too."

"Do you know who we're going to see?", Ron asked.

"A friend of yours Ron.", Mo replied quietly.

"A friend who helped heal my soul Mon, he got me to think right again. I was lucky to have met him. I know you don't believe this but I was becoming suicidal. I was sorta penned in. They found out who I was, Don talked me out of it.", Ron informed her.

"Ron how do you commit suicide in the Army?", Monique asked.

"Well there's lots of different ways, but for a combat soldier it's pretty easy if you have the gonads.", Ron responded.

"All you have to do is stand up to return fire or not move when you're exposed.", he explained, "Only you would know and after it happens you won't be telling anybody."

Kim watched the interaction between her lover and husband and her best female friend with a small smile. _'She's learning from the best. She'll be a great healer too.'_

"OK but I'm new at this Ron, don't let me look like a fool.", Monique asked.

"There's nothing foolish in being compassionate Mo. Maybe that's the most important thing to remember.", Ron advised.

XXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Lenard Beerman glanced at the door of Josh Mankey's home and carefully followed the instructions he had been given earlier.

From across the road someone noticed the bar owner entering the abode that had been recently abandoned by the fat woman and her boy toy.

Fats soon returned to his vehicle and backed out on to the road and headed into town. Unknown to him two cars were soon following the tubby owner of the Bump and Grind.

Then one of the four agents following clicked his microphone. "Desk?...This is Agent Spencer. We have a suspect that we are following...He entered Mankey's abode...Right let him have some rope...I understand...Out."

"OK we watch, we record and gather evidence, and we wait.", he told his partner before calling the other unit.

'Fats' never knew he was being filmed as he removed the art from Mankey's studio and went blissfully on his way home.

He also never realized that a warrant had been applied for to tap his private and business phone lines, as well as traces on his bank accounts. In short he was given 'enough rope'.

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Josh sat back wondering if Fats got all the art from his studio when Amy called him into the lab. "Cuddle honey, I'm ready to start the first bunch of my little friends. I don't like putting them in confining cages so I just have partitions up. Before they go 'active' I have a computer program that allows me to give them instructions that they can understand."

"I know that you don't understand a lot of this Joshie. But before I bring them out we have to stop at an animal store or go lift some supplies from a zoo. If we take the big craft we can get out supplies from a large zoo. With the gorillas helping us no one could stop us.", Amy Hall explained to her boy toy.

"Well why don't we 'shop' at a local grocery store for fruits and vegetables for the apes honey then we can get what we need after we have a few of your little friends ready to go?", he asked.

"I like the way you think honey. Let's get some sleep, because I think we'll have to go shopping later.", she giggled, "And I know what you like best as a sleeping pill cutie pie."

"Sounds like fun honey, let me get a drink and I'll be in the rack in a few.", the artist replied.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Alright who is this guy who entered Mankey's home?", Agent Wasp asked out loud covering for the normal surveillance team that had a few days off.

"It seems that he is the owner of a _dance club _called the 'Bump and Grind' that subjects, Dr. Hall and Mankey, frequented.", one of the other agents replied pulling up some background files.

"Do you think he's in league with Hall and Mankey or just taking an opportunity to make a little spending money on the side.", Helen Wasp asked.

"I don't know.", a few of them answered at nearly the same time.

Sighing, "OK then keep watching him. If he tries to go anywhere bring him in for questioning about the original takedown. And we'll see if he lets anything slip. Before the questioning starts I want to brief the people doing it.."

"Anything else?", Wasp asked...Seeing nothing, "OK you have your assignments let's find out what the hell is going on."

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

The dark haired Asian-American woman looked at the lean, tanned guy in the jeans and polo shirt with the unzipped jacket that covered it. She knew she was feeling something for the guy who just came into her life. "Listen Hope you don't have to follow me in. I can take it from here.", Tom Wilson told her softly.

"OK Tom...So you're going to be back in a few weeks right?", the former Middleton Cheerleader asked.

"I'll be back in two weeks Hope. Ron already set me up with a Condo near his place. I have to send my whole baggage this next week. I think I'll have all my stuff in a month or so.", he informed her.

"So you're going to be here for Christmas?", she asked wondering if she could make plans.

"Yeah, I should be finished moving in by then. It might be a little Spartan for a while though. I mean I never had very much stuff...Never had much use for it being in the Army and all."

"Good, plan for Christmas dinner at my parents' place. I'll tell them.", she informed him deciding then and there to take a chance.

"What are you saying Hope? ...I'm just a dumb guy with no experience with girls at all and I don't want to screw anything up. Are you feeling something for me? Because I'm feeling something for you.", he revealed to her.

"Yes Tom, I want to explore my feelings with you. I want to see if what we've had over the last few days is just a fling or something more.", she replied.

"OK Hope, I'll give you a call in a couple of days then.", he replied.

"Don't you dare get hurt Tommy Wilson. Listen give me a kiss I have to go before that ugly cop tickets me.", she informed him.

"Hope..."

"Shut up.."

There was a knock on the window. Hope opened it up. "Miss you'll have to move your car. You're blocking traffic.", the Policeman told her.

"One minute officer, I was just saying goodbye to my boyfriend, he has to get back to his Unit.", she replied was a smug smile.

The Cop looked at both and then motioned her on after Tom got out and retrieved his bag. "Good choice son and good luck.", he laughed.

"Thanks Officer, I'll be moving here in a couple of weeks. Maybe I'll see you around.", Tom replied.

"Son are you looking for work?", the cop asked liking the fit and sharp young man.

"Uh...No Sir, I have already been hired by a corporation and I'm on reserve status with Global Justice. But thanks for asking.", Tom responded.

"That's too bad son, well good luck to you then.", the cop replied.

"Thanks Sir.", Tom finished as he turn to the walk into the terminal building._ 'I have a date for Christmas with her parents?', _he stopped to think of how that just happened and couldn't think of how it logically happened.

After checking in he called the number that she had given him. "Hope.", Tom started, "You said boyfriend?"

"Yes...Does that surprise you?", she asked knowing that she had him hooked now and could spend her time reeling him in.

"Does this mean I need to pick out a china pattern with you?", he asked.

"Maybe later, but not yet. We both need to be sure first. Why?", she asked in return.

"Because I'm a dumb grunt with a thick head.", Tom Wilson informed her.

"Don't worry Tommy, we'll work on that. You're a little rough, but that's because no other girl took an interest in you. I just finished my PhD in child development, there's not much difference in raising a child as molding a man.", she teased her new boyfriend then paused.

"Don't worry you'll do just fine, I think I know what rewards work best with you already. Call me when you get in or email me. I have to go and meet Tara and Bonnie, we have some things to discuss for the wedding.", she told him.

"Wedding? Whaaaaa...", he gasped.

"Not ours...Bonnie's. Even I don't work that fast, talk to you later lover.", Hope finished.

"Wedding?", Tom repeated to the dial tone.

XXX

_Humbolt Cemetary, Lowerton, Colorado:_

Ron was carrying his child to the gravesite that he knew so well. Over the last three years he had come here often to talk to his buddy. Kim and Monique were walking behind him arm in arm with the latter carrying a small wreath that had a ribbon on it that said Second Battalion on it.

Ron stopped and stood silently for a moment, "Hey Don, we're back and this time we brought a guest. Remember Captain Booth?...Well he married one of our Middleton girls and since he just got deployed again she's come to live with us until he gets home."

"Anyway she's not much for words unless it's about fashion. Monique brought you something from the Battalion. You know they never forget the good guys. Kim's here again too and we brought Anna, she wanted to get to know you. I wish you could have met her..."

"Anyway I think Monique wants to say something and I've learned to keep my mouth shut over the years when she decides to talk.", he stopped.

Monique stepped forward she noticed that there was flowers and plants as well as a couple of teddy bears placed at the headstone.

"Don, I know you don't know me...but Kim and the guys back at Ft. Lewis have told me so much about you and how they respected you. The guy that you saved...Well he's married now with a baby on the way. He wanted to tell me to let you know.. thanks for his child. The guys wanted to let you know that they always will remember you and what you've done. You have a brick on the walk too. Bobbie took me to see it and the other guys' from the Battalion. Anyway two of the Companies got deployed again...And I know you guys look out for your own...Please keep an eye out for them and Bobbie.", Mo finished as she softly set the wreath against the cold granite stone.

Kim stepped up, "Hey Don it's me again...I see Becky's been out to see you. And I see you have some flowers from GJ. I don't know if you've met him yet, but Will is an OK guy and he's really helping her a lot. I don't know if you realize how much she's healed since moving to Middleton and a lot of it is due to him. Ron told me about the pacts you guys made and Ron is trying to support Will and Becky in their budding relationship. We all hope for the best. She still grieves for you and I think in a way she always will, because you was her first great love. Thanks again for bringing Ron home to me and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have Anna either. I wish you could have met her. My child is such a joy and I guess you know about the twins too. Anyway thanks again for being a friend to Ron when he needed it most." Kim stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Daddy why are we here?", Anna asked.

"Do you what a friend is honey?", Ron asked her.

"Yeah RD is my friend. I like him.", she replied innocently.

"Well before Mommy and me got together again. Don was my friend. I always come to see him when I can.", Ron told his sweet daughter.

"What happened I Daddy, cause I don't understand.", she asked.

"Well God needed some heroes to live with him in heaven and he had Don come to be with him.", Ron tried to simplify it.

"Do all heroes go to God then?", she asked still confused.

"Most do honey...Most do.", he responded.

"Then how come you're not with God, Daddy?"

"Because I have to stay here and raise you to be a good girl, and I'm not good enough to be a hero yet.", he replied thinking about all the past pain with tears in his brown eyes.

Both women wrapped their arms around the guy who had given so much but still considered himself unworthy.

"Don't be a hero yet Daddy, I want you to be with me.", Anna stated.

"OK honey, I'll do that."

"Listen Don.", Ron said through his tears, "I'll check in with you later." They turned and walked back to the car with Anna looking over her Daddy's shoulder.

"Bye Don.", she said as she waved at the stone.

The two women continued their hold on the husband and best male friend as they slowly walked to the van. "Are you alright honey?", Kim asked her husband.

"Yeah, just some things I guess I hadn't dealt with yet. Anna brought them up to the front.", he replied.

"Should we have left her with Mom and Dad?", she asked.

"No honey, if you hadn't realized it yet Anna has an ability to heal. I don't know how she got it, but let's face it she does. Somehow she knew something was eating at me and she asked the right questions so that I'd have to deal with it. Listen it's late, why don't we go out to an early dinner. I have to finish packing for the trip. I'll get us into Ronald's.", he replied.

"Sounds good to me honey, Monique looks hungry too. Let's go.", Kim replied as Ron unlocked the doors.

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

"OK honey bunny let's get dinner, we're going to be up late.", Amy told her boyfriend.

"But why do we have to fly so far to get the stuff we need?", Josh asked.

"Because, if anyone recognizes us we don't want them to know where we are. Global Justice has followed me for years. It's just one of the things that I have to do to keep from being caught.", Amy replied.

"Oh I didn't think of that honey bunch.", Josh replied as he filled his plate.

XXXX

_Ronald's, Middleton:_

"Hey guys good to see you made it.", Walt Harris called over to Ron as they were being seated by the Manager.

"Hi Unca Walt.", Anna giggled loud enough to where several people ssshed her.

"Hi Walter, you guys having a good time tonight?", Kim asked.

"Yeah and thanks for picking up the tab. Mom and the girls really appreciate it.", he replied.

"Hey buddy would you please keep it down? We're having dinner over here and you're disturbing us.", one of the other customers from a nearby table told them.

The Manager quickly returned, "Sir is there a problem?"

"Yes either these people leave or we do.", the increasingly irate young man stated, "They're bothering us and me and my friends didn't come here to be annoyed."

"Offer to pay for their dinners Shelby.", Ron spoke softly his Floor Manager, "We do not want a scene."

The large Manager walked over to the torqued customer, "Sir if you calm down I will put your tab on the house."

"No...That's not good enough. I want them out of this establishment. I know the owner personally and if you don't do it I'll have you fired from here.", the jerk threatened.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't do that without the _Owner _telling me to my face.", Shelby was turning red at being put on the spot in front of the real boss of the eatery.

"Well I'm telling you, you dumb son of a..."

"Excuse me Sir, may I be of assistance?", Ron was at the offended table quickly before anyone realized it.

"I said that I want you and your party out of here." At this Ron turned to his Floor Manager.

"Shelby, please call the Police and have them remove these people, immediately. They're making a scene and I won't have it.", the owner of Ronald's, ordered.

"Yes Sir. Right away.", Shelby replied.

"You can't do that buddy. The Owner will be pissed when I call him.", the jerk thumped Ron in the chest with his right index finger.

"I'm afraid I can do that, _buddy_. You see_ I_ am the _sole_ owner of Ronald's. You have upset my child, my wife and my guests. I offered to compensate you for putting up with the owner and his family and friends. You are being a loud obnoxious jerk and I just can't abide by that in my place. Please get up and leave before the Police force you to do so.", Ron calmly told him, "Please go now because I will press charges."

With this the man moved closer and quickly drew back and fired a right cross aimed at Ron Stoppable's nose.

With the ninja reactions that he possessed, Ron simply leaned back and caught the wrist. Whipping himself back around, he flipped the offended man on his back in the middle of the table, shattering the place settings.

In a flash two other men were standing at either side of him cracking their knuckles, as several other males were rising from their seats, deciding to come to their friend's aid.

"Hey Sarge remember when you drowned those two terrorists in that tropical river. You know Sergeant Turner asked me if you broke their necks first 'cause they sure didn't seem to struggle much.", Walt Harris asked with a chuckle.

"Don't remember Walt, I mean with all the bodies over the years, who can recall **all** the details?", Ron replied as he relaxed a little.

"Hey man I didn't mean anything by it.", the guy who started this now realizing just how much over his head he was from the poor position of being on his back.

"Oh you didn't huh? You just upset this whole seating here at Ronalds. Shelby, make sure that the customers get free dessert and coffee if they wish as an apology for disrupting their dinners. As for this gentleman and his table please escort them out to await the Police. I'll talk with the Sergeant later to press charges.", Ron issued orders.

"Yes Sir, I will see to it right away.", the Manager replied to the offending table he continued, "Please follow me out to the waiting area before Mr. Stoppable gets upset with you."

"Hey thanks for backing me up guys.", Ron told the Harris brothers with a small smile.

Walt chuckles, "Hey Ron we didn't want you to have all the fun. Bert's been itching to crack some heads for months."

"Bert was also laughing lightly, "You know if we hadn't moved fast enough the girls would have given those guys all atomic wedgies. Now _that _would be fun to see. Anyway since it doesn't look like you really need us we'll go back to our dinner."

"Honey, I'll be right back I need to apologize to my customers.", Ron told Kim after he returned to their table.

"Ronnie, I want to go with you. Hang on a second while I get up.", she replied.

"Hey munchkin you wanna hang with Auntie Mo for a few minutes?", Monique asked her Godchild.

"Sure Auntie Mo.", Anna giggled.

XXX

_Ben and Tara Turner's home:_

The three cheerleaders banished Felix and Ben to the living room while they discussed what was going on with Hope's new guy.

"Uh do you know what's going on Felix?", the former Sergeant asked, "I mean you've known these women a lot longer that I have."

"Well it seems like Hope...she's the Chinese girl... has a new guy. And like all women Bonnie and Tara have to get all the details. I don't know if you knew, but when the word got out about you and Tara there was a feeding frenzy with all the old cheerleaders from Middleton High.", Felix explained.

"Are they always like this?", Ben asked.

"Yep. I was in California when Bonnie told them about us. Well all I know is that my phone was ringing off the hook for about a week. Finally the emails started to slow down after a couple of months as they got used to us being together.", Felix replied.

X

Tara asked with a giggle, "Are you sure Hope? I mean I met Tommy a couple of times and he's a nice guy, sort of a goof but he'd step in front of a bullet for either me or Bonnie. Ben trusts him too even though they were in different platoons."

"Yeah I think I got _mine _this time Tara. I mean he _is _a little rough around the edges, but he hasn't dated _at all_. I mean I have some prime stuff there and I am not getting anyone's seconds. I think he'll work out just fine.", she confided.

"So you have a date for my wedding Hope?", Bonnie stated.

"Yeah I think I have a date for the rest of my life Bonnie, please be happy for me.", Hope replied.

"OK I have to admit you got a prime guy. You know if you want to find out more about him you're gonna have to talk to Walter Harris, Ben and Ron. Ron knows him best, somehow I think they bled together, but Stoppable doesn't talk about it. They have some secrets between them. When's he coming back?", Tara asked priming the gossip pump.

"He'll be back in a couple of weeks. I have to leave in a week and won't be home till Christmas. If it works out I'll start applying for jobs here in the Tri-City area and begin to put down roots.", Hope explained.

"Good Hope I'm glad your coming back home to stay.", Tara responded.

"Oh it's going to be great being home with all you guys again.", Hope smiled as they all hugged.

* * *

A/N: OK now we can see some of the last pairings. So just a little more tweaking here and the story will be set up. Since I do have chapter 38 done now I know it will at least go a little longer.

Just got back from vacation. Gee I just love going through customs and driving fifteen hours. I have a whole bunch of pics with my grad daughter in them and I might post some of them on my DA account later.

ST-103


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters, places and events that are in the show Kim Possible belong to the Disney Corporation.**

**I of course make no monetary gains from this little hobby of mine I just jot down the nightmares so you the reader can enjoy them too.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his hard work as beta. He has kept me on track...OK he's sorta kept me on track and made some very valuable suggestions like what kind of liquor I should be using to write about certain topics. Later in this story it really helped and I know how that sounds.**

**To CB73, readerjunkie , Screaming Phoenix, Earl Allison and Rye Bread I have to say thanks for the reviews I really do a appreciate them.**

**Now realistically I haven't gone over what's happened and what stories come in what order in quite a while. I did get a note that someone was confused. 'Revenge and Reversal' is part of the 'Once Again' ARC it is called that because 'Once Again' was the first story that I wrote in it not even considering that I was going to write the others, I mean I thought _'three chapters and I'm done'._ I was wrong. From there I wrote several prequels. **

**So chronologically the ARC goes from first to latest; 'Winter Adventure', 'A Lasting Love', 'Broken Promise', 'Separate Lives', 'Once Again', 'The Truth', 'Halloween Dinner', 'Thanksgiving Dinner' and finally 'Revenge and Reversal'. By the time R&R is done we are looking at nearly 700K or more words. This covers in time the Christmas of Kim and Ron's Junior Year in High School to eight years after graduation. I hope that's clear now. If you want to know more look on my profile page.**

**OK let's get on with this chapter.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 13

_The Army War College. Carlisle, Pennsylvania:_

"Sergeant Stoppable! Good to see you again. How's the family?", Colonel Welch asked, remembering all the trouble he went through to get Ron back home a few years earlier. And into the arms of the woman that he knew that Stoppable loved.

"Sir they're great, right now Mrs. Booth is staying with us since the Captain is deployed.", the former Ranger NCO replied.

"You didn't seem to surprised to see me here….Why?", Adam asked.

"A little bird told me that you got the gig running this thing as Deputy Commandant. Congrats on the promotion, by the way.", Ron stated offering his hand to the man he respected as he nodded to the 'Birds' on the older man's shoulders.

"And good job for you too son, you got your four year degree pretty fast. Now I take it you're going to pile it higher and deeper.", Welch stated the obvious., _'Good to see the scuttlebutt section still works.'_

"Yes Sir with the trust fund doing its job without me. I decided that the best place for me was in school trying to finally make something out of myself.", Ron laughed.

"I watched that little interview that you had…How's Mrs. Stoner doing?", he asked concerned for her emotional state.

"Well I needed her in the position that we hired her into. She's being well compensated Sir, not only that but she's started dating again. It's really good to see her smile again.", Ron replied not giving away too much.

"Anyone in particular that I should know about?", he asked.

"You have met him before in a conference call before that mission with GJ. While I had some concerns about him years ago he has become a good friend of KP's and mine. Don't worry Sir I'll keep an eye out, but I don't think you have to worry about this guy.", Ron hinted.

"That's good son. Are you and Kimberly really bringing Team Possible back online?", he asked.

"Yes Sir, though I don't think I want my spouse fighting bad guys any more….So for the most part we'll be helping with aid during disasters like the Haiti earthquake that happened a few years ago and help with ongoing efforts educating people and giving them a better life through their own actions. I also brought in some former Rangers to help with security. All of them have reserve status with Global Justice and are in the National Guard to keep their skills up to date.", Ron informed his former CO.

"Oh? Who did you hire?", Welch asked.

"Well I have Staff Sergeant Turner and Sergeant First Class Harris and his brother Walter. I just brought on Sergeant Wilson too. We might make one or two more additions in the near future.", he told the older man.

"They're all good men Ron. You and Kimberly have done well. When are they coming out to see us, I can't wait to see Anna again.", he asked.

"They're flying out Friday, Monique's coming with them. She_ IS_ sorta a member of my family.", Ron replied as he remembered her in the airport and how he should have talked to her then.

"You see Sir I've known her a long time and she's my second best female friend. I'd do just about anything for her, so when Captain Booth called saying that he needed a favor I thought that he was going to ask me to stand up for him in a proxy wedding. I just didn't know how far I was supposed to go with that. I'm glad that I was just his Best Man.", Ron replied with a small laugh.

"So you have Kim and your daughter over every weekend Ron?", he asked.

"Yes Sir, next weekend I'm flying home. We have a couple weeks around Christmas and I don't think I'm going to let KP fly after Christmas though unless I have a doctor on the flight. Anna was early and I don't want to take a risk with the twins."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them again. The wife is going to have a little get together on Saturday it'd be nice if all of you can show up." Welch told his former strike team leader.

"I'll give the ladies a head's up, because you know if I don't do that Sir we'll be heading to the closest Club Banana around….well that may happen anyway.

"On another thought Sir both Albert and Walter Harris are getting married. You know this has the trappings of a first class blowout; you really ought to try and make it. Sergeant Harris's lady can drink him under the table and can outfight him anywhere.", Ron informed his old superior.

"What? There's been a pool going on that he'd never get hitched. What did you do drug him?", Welch asked, shocked that he might not even be close now.

"No Sir, I would never do that to a friend…unless I knew that I could win…Uh are there any dates left for this year?", Ron asked.

"Yeah but I'll have you barred from placing a bet. Something tells me you had something to do with this as a way of getting even with all your old buddies.", Welch laughed.

"Sir the meeting took place on my front door step, other than that I had no other influence except, guess who's paying for the whole thing?", Ron chuckles as he hears money being torn from his wallet.

"Stoppable don't tell my daughter that Kim and Mrs. Booth are going to shop at Club Banana. God, the last time she did that she went wild.", he remembered the pain in _his_ wallet.

"Well if she goes shopping with Mon she'll save about thirty percent. Mrs. Booth is one of their high muckety mucks and she gets a huge discount.", Ron testified, "Of course it just allows them to buy more….I swear it costs me just as much."

"Painful even for you isn't it?", the Colonel laughed.

"Painful enough that I'm thinking about developing a couple more dishes for Bueno Nacho's menu Sir. And at a nickel a Naco it adds up. How do you think I paid for the cabin and all that charity work that my Foundation does for Soldiers' families?", Ron enlightened him.

"So the famous inventor of the Naco is running out of money?", Adam asked not quite believing it.

"Yeah you could say that Sir. I mean I'm down to about four and a half billion now.", Ron replied with a smirk.

"A _what_?", Welch asked.

"Sir you heard right. Oh and Team Possible just got an influx of money from some people who have a lot more money than I do. It's to help turn Team Possible into a group that can really help people. KP is so happy right now. Team Possible didn't die…It came back better. It's a testament to my wife and her vision on how to help those in need.", Ron replied with pride.

"I can see that Stoppable. You lucked out. You know that don't you?", he asked.

"Yes Sir, I know it more than you can ever know. Otherwise right now I should be in a hole somewhere rotting. Well I have to get to class, I'll call KP later and let her know about the party.", Ron replied as he headed off to his class.

The Colonel looked at the young man walking down the hall,_ 'We almost screwed it up didn't we kid? Good thing someone was looking out for you.'_

XXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Honey bunny the first batch of our new little friends is about done. Would you be a dear and use the red light to guide them over to their new rooms after I have the door opened?", Amy asked her sweetheart with a fluttering of her dark eyes.

"Sure honey pooh, I'd be glad to. I was wondering...are we going to have to make another grocery store run? I mean we should get some more fruit for the monkeys and gorillas right? I guess that's what they eat and all.", Josh replied looking for a way to get out of the isolated place where they were,_ 'Maybe I can get a couple more cases of refreshments.'_

"Sure baby after I get the next batch started we can go. I'll feed the first monkey and ape guys and our little mouse people too before we go. You know if we use our camouflage suits we can go in when the place closes and no one will know we are there. Then we can unload all the bananas they have. We're going to have to work hard Joshie and we won't have all night either.", she instructed.

"OK sweet stuff, I'll feed the big apes first. How much do they eat?", he asked not knowing.

"A lot Joshie washie. Make sure you leave them a lot. They already have the instincts to eat and after I work with them for a while they should be able to handle simple tasks.", she replied as she loaded another glop of DNA onto eight trays.

A few hours later the pair climbed aboard their stealth hoverjet to make a grocery run. They didn't bother taking any money, they wouldn't need it.

It was going to be a long flight, even in stealth mode Amy programmed the flight computer to stay low as to avoid radar.

Both put on their hidey coveralls and strapped in hoping that they wouldn't get caught during their little midnight requisition.

XXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

The tubby owner of the dance club pulled his pickup into the pawn broker's parking lot.

_'Maybe I can get rid of some of that kid's stuff here.',_ he mused,_ 'Nobody really cares for this crap I wonder if I'm just wasting my time?'_

Fats had some success on his first trip, but now no one was buying anything. None of the local galleries wanted to have anything to do with Mankey's art. Unknown to Lennie the Global Justice team already figured out what he was trying to do and went to all the galleries and pawn shops in the area with a strict warning. Buy anything from Beerman and we will close you down. The IRS will be in touch within ten hours. The warning seemed to work and except for selling to private collectors, the impromptu art sale was stopped cold.

_'This ought to put a damper on 'Fats' extra activities.', _Shego grinned evilly as she got off the phone with a couple of her agents.

The green woman keyed the mic to her radio, "Alright I think it's about time to get the local authorities involved, let's turn over this rock and see what crawls out.", she stated to the rest of her teammates.

Within minutes local detectives walked into the Bump and Grind. Several minutes after that an employee called his boss telling him to get there fast.

Less than thirty minutes later the breathless fat man rushed into his establishment

"What's going on here?", he asked noticing several members of the county's zoning enforcement crew and a few health and sanitary officials were combing over his dance club with a fine toothcomb.

"This." One of the enforcement people stated, handing him photos and documents, "These pictures were taken last night. We noticed that you had a lot more people in here last night than the fire code says you can. That was one violation; we are looking for more right now. Please tell your employees that if they get in our way during this investigation we will have them arrested. Also be aware that Judge Clairmont is on vacation till next week and they'll be held till he gets back."

"You can't do that?", Lennie groused, "You're violating my civil rights."

"Are you in our way? Because Sir if you are you're going down to the county lockup.", the official replied.

"No, no not at all, but I have to call my attorney.", Lennie replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Good, but you do realize that he'll have a heck of a time getting a restraining order on this before we get done. But what the heck it's your dime.", the mysterious enforcement person informed him.

"I'll call him anyway.", Fats retorted wondering why the person he had just spoken to had blue skin and a pony tail hair cut.

_'That ought to keep him busy for a while.', _Drew Lipsky thought as he set out several devices and turned them on.

From across the road the green woman nodded as two cars and a van pulled up to Lennie's truck. Ten minutes later the truck was much lighter as the van disappeared down the road.

_'I wonder if Tubby will freak? I wonder if he'll either spill to Mankey or if Joshie boy even knows. Anyway nothing like tossing a twenty four inch drop forged Rigid pipe wrench into the washing machine right before it goes to spin cycle.', _Shego mused evilly.

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Good Mrs. Stoppable, I see you brought some friends with you for this session.", Kathy Roe the Lamaze trainer for the hospital said.

"Well Kathy they're all in the same way I am and will eventually need the training. This is Monique Booth, she will be my helper while Ron's out of town and I'll be hers because her husband is deployed. You know Tara and her husband Ben. Behind them is Bonnie with her fiancée Felix and standing next to them are Luki and Tim Possible.", Kim replied.

"Well guys I see that Kim has got you all on right track. You've brought your exercise mats, pillows and a focus object. We'll be working with each of those. And of course you guys will be coaching the gals so you better pay attention, you helped us get this way and giving birth _is_ a partnership event.", Kathy explained, "And you men are our partners."

"We will meet at the same time every week and then when we're all done giving birth we'll have a follow-up class so that we can meet the new arrivals.", she smiled, "That's even more fun then actually going through the labor itself.", she laughed a bit, "Anyway it's time to get to work. Ladies you are going to learn more about your bodies than you thought that you would...well about certain parts of your bodies. Guys welcome to the wonderful world of pregnancy."

After an hour and a half Kathy was smiling, no one had backed out. None of the guys tossed their cookies and in fact seemed fascinated by what their wives (and future wife) were going through. She was a little worried about Monique Booth since Kim explained about her husband being deployed.

"Don't worry Kathy I've been keeping notes. Bob will get a full rundown on the class. Maybe later we can meet by the internet so you get to know him a bit.", Kim explained since she had gone through the class with Ron a couple of years before.

XXX

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"OK Sergeant that just about wraps it up. Expect to see your things at the address listed in about eighteen days.", the mover informed Sergeant Wilson.

"Thanks guys. Ya know I never thought I'd get out of the Army alive.", Tom told the mover.

"Hey thanks for your service. I appreciate it buddy.", the mover finished.

Tom Wilson turned back to his nearly empty room with a sad smile, _'I guess it's time to go on with my life. Thanks guys for the chance.' _He remembered the good times, the sad times and the scary times._ 'Well at least I got lucky with the guys and I'll always remember them'_

Quickly he scanned his room and pulled the door behind him_. 'I still have a few reports to write and I have to clear the Fort before I sign my paperwork. Maybe I'll go out to eat tonight, and give Hope a call later. Man I hope that Hope works out...Huh that was weird, it was like it was arranged or something.'_

XXX

_Wanda's and Suzie's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Carol what do you think of these colors?", Suzie asked as they were trying to coordinate the best parts of a Japanese and a Western wedding.

"Those colors are very nice Suzie do you agree Wanda?", Carol asked.

"Yes I agree, but this is so much work for a simple ceremony. I would be happy with a trip to the Justice of the Peace. You know that Judges can marry people in this country?", she asked her friend.

"I know they do Wanda-san, however since Ron-sama is paying we are going through the whole thing. Don't worry, think about the honeymoon.", Suzie replied.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon Suzie? I mean I'll be too busy to bother you.", Wanda informed her friend.

"Never you mind sister, I'll let you know after we get back.", Suzie laughed.

"I'll tell you where we're going.", Wanda offered, "I'll even bring pictures back."

"Pictures of the inside of the bridal suite? Knowing you that's as far as you've planned.", Suzie snarked, "I highly doubt if my sister has planned to pack anything but nightgowns."

"And what's wrong with that?", Wanda snapped then realized with wide eyes she let out what her plans were.

"See I knew it...I knew that's all you had planned. You have your whole lives ahead Wanda-san. Instead **all **you plan on doing is staying in bed. At least Walter-chun and I will do some sightseeing.", Suzie began to blush as did her future Mother-in-law.

"Damn.", Wanda ranted, "Well what kind of sightseeing did you and Walter-san have planned? I mean knowing you it had to have something to do with Copenhagen and their Red Light District." Wanda tried to counter the masterful move by her best friend.

"Trust me Walter-chun will have **no **reason to have thoughts of that **after **I am finished with him for the night. He should sleep very peacefully.", Suzie smiled still not giving any details.

Carol's eyes bounced back and forth between the interchange between the two close friends, "You two are closer than sisters aren't you?"

"Yes we are. After Suzie nearly died when she as attacked by the one you have heard referred to as Mr. F, we became much closer though we have known each other most of our lives. Suzie-san has a fair amount of my blood inside her after the attack.", Wanda replied.

"Carol it is as Wanda has stated, Wanda and I grew up together; we met when I was seven and she was eight, we each possessed the gifts that Yamanouchi was looking for. The Sensei at the time offered both of us scholarships if we attended. As both of our families were quite poor our parents how you Americans say 'jumped at the chance' for us to have our education paid for and employment later as well. I have to say it is an honor to be chosen in this way because most students have hereditary ties to the school such as Yori-san and Hirotaka-san.", Suzie informed the American woman.

"It's still too bad that Fukushima is dead, Ron-san should have taken his time to get the most enjoyment out of the exercise. If it had been me I would have made sure it lasted for at least a month.", Wanda spat.

"He is dead and gone. He passed without honor Wanda-san. Nothing is as bad as that.", Suzie replied.

"Alright getting back to the weddings, have the guys gotten measured for their Tuxedos yet?", Carol asked going over the next thing on the list.

"No not yet, they are going when Ron-san gets back into town the weekend after this one.", Suzie informed Carol.

"OK the dinner and dancing will be at Kimberly's. Ron-san has offered to bake the cakes as he did for his own wedding. However I asked that someone else be given that chore since he will be very busy up until after he escorts us down the aisle.", Wanda informed them.

"Both of you?", Carol asked.

"Unless Master Sensei travels to Middleton...yes. I will be Suzie-san's maid of honor and she will be mine...We agreed to this as children. Walter-chun will be Albert-san's best man and visa versa. We will of course have Bride's Maids and Groomsmen.", Suzie explained.

"It sounds complicated, but if Sensei comes then Ron-sama will be the Best Man for both parties and we will choose Yori-san to be the Matron of Honor for Suzie-san and Kim-san will be mine.", Wanda explained.

"When will you know?", Carol asked.

"We'll know soon after Kim-san gives birth Carol, Sensei will want to see the children.", Suzie told her mother-in-law to be.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters, Sub-Amory twenty-seven:_

"Alright what do you think Agent Walker?", Walter Harris asked as he showed how fast it was to turn a 5.56 M-16 A1 into a .458 SOCOM.

"Damn that's fast, all you have to do is zero and get some range time.", Walker replied being impressed.

"Not as impressed until you see what this baby will do.", Deputy Director Will Du laughed not realizing his play on words.

"We sorta tried one out last night, it seems that Agent Du was late for a date with Mrs. Sto...er I mean Becky.", Walt replied.

"You can call her Mrs. Stoner, Walter. That is her name. You won't offend me in the least. Tonight I will make amends with Roses and Jessie's Chocolates. We'll have a nice dinner and some time in front of the fire to round out the evening listening to soft music to soothe our souls.", Will offered.

"Sounds like you have it planned Agent Du. Good luck tonight.", Walt told her, "Oh remember she's a very good friend of mine, don't hurt her."

"I won't Walter, she is as precious to me as to anyone who ever lived.", Deputy Director Du revealed his true feelings for the woman.

"Good enough in my book then.", the former Ranger replied with a small smile as he remembered her first man...One of the guys who used to visit him when he was a cripple.

"I take it you were close to Becky's Donald?", Will asked.

"Yes, well he and Ron would take me for rides to get out and see things, maybe dinner… ...When they weren't deployed. They treated me like an equal and once I got semi-released Mom couldn't take care of me all the time and Bert was still in 3rd Battalion. When one of them was gone the other one would take me out, that's how I met Mrs. Stoner too. They were a great couple.", he replied.

"How did all this fit together with Kim and Ron?", Will asked

"It made life a lot easier to deal with it you know...as a cripple I mean. Anyway, I found out quite a bit about Ron's former life here while listening to them. Especially the pain he was going through with Kim Possible choosing another guy. Now Don clued me in once and told me not to tell Ron because he had all this 'I'm not good enough' thing going on in his head as it concerned Miss Possible...So even though I knew and most of the Officers knew that Kim was available we kept our mouths shut cause we knew that he'd just shut us out if we opened up and said anything to him.", Walter Harris explained.

"What do you think he would have done if you guys tried to tell him.", Agent Du asked wondering where this was going.

"Well you remember how he disappeared in that jungle? Well think of him being able to do that out on the street. Don knew that Ron had tons of cash, I don't know if the Army did, but they must have had some idea. So they just let him be, hoping that someday it would work out. Of course Ron DID disappear for nearly a quarter of a year...They were really freaking out...The Officers I mean. I heard that's when Majors Grant and Jackson and Captain Booth decided they had enough and briefed the Stoppables about what Ron had been up to. Ron had already called home and was going on leave when Dr. Director was kidnapped. Of course you all know what happened there.", Walt explained.

"So you're not just the 'wounded kid' that Stoppable pulled out of a hot zone.", Walker asked.

"My brother was a Ranger, Agent Walker, I knew the score. I had been planning on staying in so my brother told me a lot. Anyway when I was in rehab I knew what my chances were of walking in an Army uniform again so I began to study. I already knew about the Army's Sniper School, I had already been accepted and was just waiting for the opening. Bert grilled me on the whole thing, you know he's not a bad shot, but let's face it...I'm better. Now if you want someone to tear a village apart trying to find someone, or you just want to out and out and terrify some terrorist bastard, Albert Harris is your man. But if you want someone to bite the dust from fifteen hundred meters, call in his baby brother.", Walt chuckled.

"Brag much?", Walker asked.

"We'll have to see, you want to be in the first class Agent Walker?", Walt asked.

"I think I'll pass.", the older agent replied.

XXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hey KP.", the much loved voice on the other end sounded.

"Hi Honey, how were classes today?", the red headed heroine asked her husband.

"Oh they were good, I got Colonels Jackson and Welch into the gym for some training afterward too...It was fun. Now they have me leading a self-defense seminar for spouses a couple of afternoons a week while I'm here.", Ron replied.

"You couldn't wait to play with them could you Ronnie?", Kim laughed while she brushed her daughter's hair.

"Well they invited me to their workout session, then Colonel Jackson wanted to know why a technique worked one way instead of another way, the next thing you know a self-defense instructor wanted a sparring match.", Ron told her.

"You didn't get carried away did you?", Kim asked.

"Ahh no KP, but the Sergeant did. I was using 'Excuse me' sparring.", he hinted.

"Excuse me sparring?", Kim asked.

"Yeah I only hit as hard as I get hit, he sorta got upset and got a little wild.", Ron explained.

"Is he mad?", she asked.

"Nah honey, when I explained to him that I was a master of a style he asked me to conduct seminars. So how did the class go today?", Ron asked hoping she had fun but missed him for the birthing class.

"I missed you; it's about the same as last time...Monique's having an interesting time of it. She's pretty new to the feeling of having someone growing inside her. Not only that but she's not very far along.", Kim explained.

"Is Mo there honey?", Ron asked.

"She has a meeting with Coco Banana in about ten minutes, later on tonight she has some time online with Bobbie planned. I remember when I first knew about Anna and you were gone, it was real hard...And it's at least as hard for her.", Kim replied.

"Yeah I remember, we should do something nice for her. Oh before I forget we have a party Saturday night. Colonel Welch's wife is putting it on. They'd like for you guys to make it. Their daughter, Donna, idolizes you and it'd be a great treat for you and Mo to take her out to Club Banana for a dress. Nobody knows fashion like my girlfriend.", Ron informed his wife.

"OK honey, if you can watch Anna for a couple of hours while we're gone we can do that.", Kim replied.

"OK honey, anyway how are the guys?", Ron asked wanting to know the latest.

"They're already Kung Fu experts honey. I think they're both using my organs as punching bags.", she replied.

"Have you tried to calm them KP?", Ron inquired wanting his wife to get more rest.

"Yeah, but they don't listen to me.", she told him.

"I'll talk to them Friday after you guys get in. How's Anna?"

"She spent the day with Mike and RD, they are so cute together.", Kim cooed to him.

"I'll bet the big guy is beat now...I hope the guys take it easy on him tonight at Chez Hana.", Ron laughed.

"Yeah anyway Luki is here right now and tonight that's where we're going for dinner.", Kim informed him.

"You taking your Mom and Dad too?", Ron asked.

"I hadn't thought of it Ronnie.", she replied.

"Why don't you?", he asked.

"Sure I'll call and ask Mom, thanks for the idea Ronnie...uh oh I gotta go, I just heard a crash and a giggle.", Kim explained used to noises like that in her house.

"OK babe, I'll call later tonight.", Ron replied hanging up.

XXX

_Colonel Welch's home. Carlisle, Pennsylvania:_

"Ron and Kim it was great that you could make it tonight. I see that you brought Mrs. Booth and Anna as well. Kim, I can't tell you what it means for my daughter to go shopping with you.", Adam Welch told them.

"It was no big Sir, I was just hanging with Mon and Donna.", Mrs. Stoppable replied.

"Maybe it wasn't big for you, but it was big for Donna. She's been a fan of yours since you were crime fighting. Now let me see that bundle of joy that Ron's carrying.", the Officer asked.

"It's your poison Sir, Anna has her cute button on high right now.", the former Ranger told his old Battalion Commander.

"I highly doubt if she ever turns it off.", Adam laughed as the child eagerly went to him.

Ron's old CO looked at him with a smug smile as the red head rubbed her cheek on her husband's shoulder.

_'Yeah Stoppable for as hardheaded as you are, you really lucked out.', _Welch mused.

XXX

_A stealthy hoverjet:_

The two slowly advanced towards the mega store that had just closed an hour before. Getting hand trucks the two thieves diligently worked on filling the cargo space on the craft with fruit and vegetables. Seeing that they were almost done, Josh took the battery powered cart and disappeared.

A few minutes later he reappeared loaded down with cases of liquor to keep the pair libated for at least six months...Well six months for normal people and Mankeys weren't normal people.

While Amy was warming up the craft again Josh finished loading the space... "Uh one more thing honey"...Within minutes he was back with two cases of steaks.

Two minutes later the hoverjet rose and left the area heading east.

Neither noticed that security cameras had footage of boxes being moved and hand trucks moving up and down the aisles . The next morning security looked at the tapes confused as they also began to see that some items were missing.

* * *

A/N: Guys lets keep Capt IT and Screaming Phoenix in our prayers (if you swing that way). Myself when I had the stroke at work they took an EKG at work and had me give it to my Doc. He saw a non specific abnormal T factor again. So I have to go in for another stress test. Hell guys all ya have to do is tell me I have to go back to work for Winegardner and you'll see me with plenty of stress plus you might find out that I can make a sailor blush if needed with my vocabulary.

Oh and congrats to CaptainKodak for six years of writing stories in the KP end of FF. Have been working with Armydude and he looks to be getting ready to post again and it should be a nice chapter.

Currently I am writing chapter 40 of this tale and it should be done by chapter 43. I have stated before that this is the last long tale in this ARC for a while. I do have an ending but I won't post that for a few years. I want to write some other kinds of tales in this ARC. Also I have other writing staring me in the face and I want to re-write the first 25 chapters of another story. I have one more chapter to write of OTIH and so does CB73 so that is almost done and we should have in out around Christmas of 2010. So I have plenty to keep me busy for about the next year and a half.

ST-103


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer Kim Possible and all character in the animated show Kim Possible are the property of the Disney Corporation not myself. 'cause if I owned the show it sure wouldn't be on at the sucky time that it is now.**

**Nor do I make any claude from this hobby, the wife and grand child don't have to hang their heads in shame seeing me on a corner panhandling.**

**Now if everyone likes the ARC so far you can thank CajunBear73 for acting as my long suffering beta for the last two years. I'll bet he'll never do what he did to get wrangled into this gig again. Thanks CB.**

**Now I one more time go over what comes first second... so far...uh you get the drift in this ARC. First; 'Winter Adventure'. Second; 'A Lasting Love'. Third; 'Broken Promise'. Fourth; 'Broken Promise'. Fifth; 'Separate Lives'. Sixth; 'Once Again'. Seventh; 'The Truth'. Eighth; 'Revenge and Reversal'. During 'R&R' two shorts come in 'Halloween Dinner' and 'Thanksgiving Dinner'. Those are the only titles which I am releasing at this point but there is another short written with two to three more to follow...Why? 'Cause I didn't want to write a 40+ chapter story again. Back to our regular programming.**

**I want to thank Slipgate (oh nice find), , Screaming Phoenix, CB73 and Earl Allision. Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it.**

**So things are moving along and we're starting to get past the set up stage so lets get moving.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 14

_The Stoppable accommodations. Carlisle, Pennsylvania. The Army War College:_

"Well she's finally asleep.", Ron told the two women who were relaxing after the party.

"That child was sure hyper tonight baby boy.", Monique Booth observed.

"Well she got a lot of attention and she was up a couple of hours late. How are you ladies feeling? Want some warm milk and cookies?", he asked.

"Did you bake the cookies?", Kim asked as she started to drool.

"Yep while you guys were out shopping; white chocolate and macadamia nut.", he tempted her.

"Crunchy or chewy?, she asked again.

"Chewy and I can make some hot chocolate too.", Ron smiled as he caught her inching closer to him.

"You're not going to _'do it' _right in front of me are you?", Monique asked innocently. _'I'd be sooo grossed out'_, as she noticed the red head make a grab for the blond. "You know I could go to Smarty Mart and get a camera, Bobby might need some tips."

"NO Mon, we'll wait till later, Ronnie has just earned himself an extra snuggle tonight. I think your man doesn't need tips from us.", Kim replied to her longtime friend pointing to her tummy, "But sometimes I think you're a perv."

"OK bad boy make that hot chocolate, we're waiting.", the African-American woman ordered. To Kim she replied, "I am _not_ a perv, I just have an insatiable thirst for knowledge.", she primly replied to Kim, while snootily turning her head away.

"Yes Ma'am, right away. Do you want whipped cream or marshmallows?", he asked as he got up, not wanting to get involved in the other part of the discussion

"Whipped cream.", Kim demanded.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes guys, just relax.", Ron suggested with a smile.

"Ronnnn…..Hurry, you got us craving that stuff, now hurry.", Kim growled.

Ron turned with a smile, "You guys want sardines or olives with your cookies?"

"ROOOONNN, quit trying to get me to puke.", Kim lamented loudly before she slapped her hand over her mouth not wanting to wake up Anna.

"Ssshh KP, you-know-who has very acute hearing.", Ron lowered his voice.

"_Daddddy,_ are you having coco and cookies?", a voice came from the back of the condo a couple moments later.

Ron entered the family room with his finger up to his lips.

"_Dadddddy_ did you hear me? Are you haaving coco and cookies?", she asked again, emphasis on the 'haaving'.

"Yeah….We are Anna.", he hung his head and replied knowing better then to lie to his little angel.

"**OK!", **she called again.

Kim counted, "5….4….3….2…."

A loud thump and a sigh were heard as Ron got out another plate and cup.

A moment after the thump a giggling blonde girl with sparkling green eyes ran into the family room where her Auntie Mo and her Mom were sitting. "OK Anna you can have one cup of hot chocolate and three cookies. Then it's off to bed. Do you understand young lady?", Kim Stoppable asked her current and only child that she could boss around for the time being.

"OK Mommy.", the tyke replied agreeing with the rules and the ruler as she climbed up on her Mom's quickly dwindling lap.

"Honey you won't be able to sit in my lap much longer, at least not till after the twins come.", she told her daughter feeling a little guilty.

"Can I sit in Auntie Mo's lap then?", Anna asked innocently.

"If she says it's alright honey, but you have to ask first.", Kim replied as she glanced at Anna's nodding Godmother.

"Ron why wasn't Colonel Jackson at the party tonight? I missed him and Martha this evening.", Kim called to her husband.

"Uh well KP I don't really know for sure, but I heard that his daughter is having a little trouble in college and they went down to see her.", Ron replied.

"Anything bad Ron?", Kim worried about the nice young woman who she had met a couple of years before.

"Not really KP, it's just she's not used to being in a dorm and so far away from her Mom.", he informed her.

"You guys want me to talk to her?", Monique asked, "I mean it was tough for me too that first year."

"Well it wouldn't hurt Mon, she's a nice quiet girl. Sort of shy.", Kim explained.

"Well if we get the chance; but if she doesn't want to talk I won't force her.", Mo replied.

"Sounds good we'll tell Martha.", Kim told her friend.

Ron entered carrying a large tray with a carafe, three large mugs for the adults and a sippy cup for the munchkin to keep the spill percentage down. He also had a platter heaped with the cookies he baked earlier in the day while the women were out shopping.

XXX

_Chez Hana. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hey Justine how come you're here with the kids so late?", Mike Little asked his wife of six years.

"Oh RD was upset and I thought we'd come over and have dessert.", she replied to the much larger and gentle man she was totally devoted to.

"What's bothering you RD?", Mike asked his son as he sat down with his family.

"Oh he's just missing Anna, Dad.", little Kimmie spilled.

"Am not!", the little guy blurted out not knowing what_ 'man cred' _was yet.

"Are too, you have her picture next to your bed.", the giant genius girl piled on.

"Keep your voices down at Daddy's work.", their mother warned.

The kids backed off this line for a while as Mike asked, "It's all right to miss a friend RD. What did you do today Kimmie?"

"Remember when Dr. Load promised to get me into GJ's core? Well I got in today and was playing with one of the Cray's.", she explained.

"Did you have fun?", Mike asked wondering if he was even going to understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah I got the basic schematic from the PDVI that the crazy professor kept trying to steal...You know when Uncle Ron and Aunt Kim were fighting those stupid villains years ago..."

"What did you do?", he asked becoming a little worried.

"Well I had this idea on how to make it better, but I had to run the math on it to see if it was viable.", she added like it was normal for a seven year old to do that.

"Now I know this is going to sound silly, but what does that thing do?", Mike asked, "Oh and try to keep it simple honey."

"Daddd. OK the PDVI was made so that scientists can look into other realities. If you power it up and send a probe inside you can get a quick peek about what's in the other place. It's a science thing.", she tried to explain.

"Is it dangerous?", he asked.

"No...", began the innocence that came from kids of all ages when given a toy box of any kind, scientists and children alike.

"Yes it is Mike.", Justine cut her daughter off knowing the theory behind the device.

"Kimmie?", he asked wanting a straight answer.

"Sorta Dad.", she replied.

"OK I know you want to play with this thing, but you can't till you make it safe. Your Mom has to go over everything with you before you try **anything **with it. Otherwise we will cut you off from super computers until you change your ways.", Mike admonished firmly.

"But Dadd, Mom is so busy. I'll never get it built.", she moaned.

"I'm not saying that you can't learn about it, but Mom is real smart too and I want you to slow down a little. The more you know the less it can hurt you.", he replied.

"I'll have to ask your parents if you were the same way Justine.", Mike chuckles, "I'll be back in a few minutes with milk and dessert." Justine nods as he walks to the kitchen.

_'Thanks honey, you're great with the kids.',_ she sighs to herself. To her children Justine instructed, "Remember no more taunting tonight. I'm tired."

"OK Mom we'll behave.", Kimmie spoke for both kids.

Mike looked back over his shoulder and worried,_ 'I wonder what's bothering Justine? Maybe I better get her into a doctor; she's too stubborn to go on her own.'_

XX

_The Stealthy hoverjet somewhere over the Midwest:_

"We got a pretty good haul didn't we honey.", Josh asked his girlfriend as he eyed the cases of liquid refreshment that he had liberated earlier.

"Yes we did honey bunny. It was a good idea to supplement our food supplies like you did. Maybe we need to try this again tonight and then we should have enough for the rest of the operation. I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks if this all turns out.", Amy Hall replied as she wrapped her arms around her current man.

"That might be a good idea honey, cause we're going to have some extra mouths to feed.", he laughed, "Just think in a couple of months this should be all over. The loser will be dead, and at least Kimberly Possible, I refuse to use that 'other' name, will be broken and maybe dead too. If she's still alive when this is over we'll have all her money."

Shaking his head. "This could all have been avoided, if the buffoon had just followed me and her out of the mall so Mr. F could have killed him then and there. It's all his fault that everything else happened.", Josh growled remembering the old days.

"Well we both have a score to settle with him Joshie. Don't worry we'll get even. It might be funny to take Kimmie's other brats too. If your family doesn't want them I can use them for some experiments.", she laughed, "Just think of Possible's DNA mixed with some of my others. I could make a pretty good weapon out of them."

"Yeah and if they're girls my family can use them just like they have plans for that brat Possible showed on the TV too. Just think they won't be able to prosecute us because they'll want the girl back, they are sooo stupid.", Josh laughs at the scheme's promising conclusion.

"OK Joshie get some rest, we'll be landing in a few hours and we have to feed the new guys and I have to check on the ones in the oven. If everything goes well we'll have the first part done soon.", Amy smiles at him.

XXX

_Cardinal Glennon Hospital. St. Louis, Missouri:_

"Yeah Mom I've got a few minutes before I have to go back out and check up on some of the babies.", Hope Chang told the woman who raised her over the phone.

"Honey I'm glad your coming back home to Middleton, but are you sure about that young man?", the older Chang asked.

"Mom I've never felt this way about a guy. He's a good friend of Ron and Kim's. They trust him completely. That says a lot in my book. He might act like a goof but there's a lot of potential with him. I think I found _the_ guy Mom. Please be happy for me.", she begged her mother.

"Alright, if you're sure, we'll see how it goes. Now what does this young man like?", Helen Chang asked her daughter.

"Mom I don't know, I suppose I could ask Ron, they served together for years in the Army.", Hope informed her.

"OK I'll tell you what; we won't get anything for him until you decide to make it official. But I expect him to spend all day Christmas with us."

"Mom Tommy has a condo only a couple miles away and he's going to be moving in next week. I might fly out for the weekend and meet him.", she told the older woman.

"Honey just a hint, give him a week or two to get his place in order.", she suggested.

"Mooom, I'm not going to just move in with him.", Hope gasped.

"And what were you doing for those days you were in town with him?", Helen kidded her child.

"Mother you know what we were doing. And before you ask the answer is no, not yet. Maybe soon, but not yet.", she stated waiting for her mother to stop sputtering.

"Listen make sure that Dad doesn't try to intimidate him...He doesn't get intimidated, he's seen to many people die. And remember he's the reason that I'm coming back home. No Tommy, no Hope."

"OK Hope I'll calm your Dad down, he wanted to try out some of his Kung Fu moves on your young man.", she laughed.

"Mom that would be alright, but remember to tell Dad not to come crying to me when Tom kicks his butt.", Hope hinted.

"What do you mean Hope?"

"Uh Ron sorta hinted that Tommy went with him to a hand-to-hand combat school. And remember Tom's a Ranger too. I think if they play you might want to make sure they understand the rules.", the daughter replied, "Mom I have to get back on the floor. I'll call later but expect me home next weekend or the week after just for a couple of days. I love you bye."

"I love you too honey.", she replied._ 'Well I better let Henry know not to pick on the boy. If we make it too hard then they might just get up and leave together. Then he'll never be able to give his huggy bear away.'_

XXX

_The Cow and Chow. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Why did we come here?", Suzie growled looking at the monstrous heap of cooked ground beef in front of her.

"Big burgers, soon-to-be-wife.", Walt chuckled.

"Big fat burgers _and _a boatload of fries.", Albert clarified.

"What are you complaining about _sister _with all the other stuff you've put in your mouth a little hamburger shouldn't be bothering you at all.", Wanda laughs.

"**What**?", Suzie Chin gasps as she quickly glances around to see if anyone in the eatery heard the comment.

"Yeah with you drinking all that Sake, it's a wonder you didn't spontaneously combust.", Wanda kidded her friend.

"That's like the pan calling the kettle black.", Suzie replied glad that she wasn't referring to something else.

"You mean the _'pot calling the kettle black' _Suzie? You seem a little flustered lately, is there anything you want to talk about?", Wanda asked knowing her friend was a little off.

"No I just feel a little blah, lately. You know I don't like this time of year. I haven't since your old boyfriend tried to rape me.", Suzie confessed.

"But that was years ago and he's dead now, why is it bothering you?", Wanda wanted to know.

"I don't know, it has for years. I just don't know.", she sniffed setting down the burger.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?", Walt asked becoming concerned.

"Huh?...No, No Walter-chun. I have you and want you so much right now. I wish we didn't have to wait., Suzie confessed with her head down, "You see Wanda is the brash one, I am the calm one...I do not want to be the calm one with you Walter, I want us to be one now...Right now, and waiting is so hard for me and as I have revealed to you about Fukushima."

"Suzie if you want I'll get a Justice of the Peace and we can do it right now. I can find someone.", he told her as he put his arms around the short Japanese woman.

"No it is more honorable to wait and not give in to momentary passion. Please forgive me for my weakness.", she asked.

"You are not weak Suzie, you are strong. You helped me get better. I love you with everything that I have.", he replied as he kissed her forehead gently.

"OK, OK, keep it G level guys there are kids in this place and you'd get mustard all over your clothes.", Albert laughed trying to relax everyone.

"OK now I guess you guys are wondering why I told you to wear jeans tonight.", Bert continued, "Guess where we're going girls?"

"I have no idea Albert-chun.", Wanda replied.

"Well we're going over to the corral and do some boot scootin.", he replied with a smile.

"Boot scooting?", Suzie asked, "What is boot scooting?"

"Scootin.", Bert clarified, "Otherwise known as country line dancing."

"Why do they call it that? Do they scoot boots?", Wanda asked.

"Sometimes." A little cryptically, then, "Well you girls like to do stuff _and_ they have beer and whiskey.", Walt adds.

"Now it does sound more promising.", Wanda replies.

"I see where that would get your attention sister.", Suzie giggles feeling better.

"Come on and finish up guys, we have some dancin' to do.", Walt laughs.

XXX

_Becky Stoner's Condo:_

"Mmmm Will, I love the wine and the fire, it's so romantic.", she told him as they sat before the warming embers on the comfy sofa.

"I thought that you would enjoy a quiet night Rebecca.", the Deputy Director of Global Justice replied.

"This is just what the doctor ordered, my boss highly recommended it. And it appears she knows more about romance and the heart then she lets on.", he smiled enjoying his time with her.

They just snuggled and watched the dying embers for the next few hours enjoying the warmth of both the fire and each other.

_'What happened?', _Du mused as his eyes blinked, _'God she is beautiful sleeping like that.'_

Will stroked Becky's hair as she slept with her head in his lap. With a smile he pulled the blanket closer around her and closed his eyes.

XX

Unknown to either, up the street an old rusted out pickup truck sat with two people in the front seat. "Dammit Horace it sure is cold out here tonight! You know we ought to just go in and grab her if you want her so bad." Eli Wallace growled.

"We can't.", 'One Tooth' growled backed

"Why?", EW asked.

"Something that Joshie is working on.", came the reply.

"Well what is it?", Eli was wanting to know.

"Listen if it works we're going to have a lot of money...And the best part is the women. And nobody will ever know what's happened to them.", One Tooth laughed, "So keep and eye out and it'll be worth your while."

XXX

_Fire Base Blue Nova:_

_'I wonder if she's asleep?', _Captain Booth thought to himself, _'Lets see she's at the War College with the Stoppables and she went to the party over at Colonel Welch's. I wonder how that went. I hope she's feeling OK, damn I miss her. It's going to be a long year. I just hope I get to meet our baby.'_

There was a knock on his cubical. "Yes come in please.", he replied breaking his concentration.

"Sir, Sergeant Anderson said you wanted to meet with me about coordinating with the locals.", Specialist Merchant announced.

"Please come in Specialist and have a seat. Care for some coffee?", Bobbie asked.

"Yes Sir and thanks, black please.", Rashid Merchant replied, remembering when his father and Sergeant Stoppable sat and drank coffee together.

"I remember you son, your family is from around here aren't they?", Captain Booth asked.

"Yes Sir, Sergeant Stoppable's foundation helped place my whole family in the States. We owe him a lot, that's why all the men in my family have decided to join the military. I grew up not fifty miles from here so I know the people and how they interact. They are good people but it takes some time to gain their trust.", he informed his Superior.

"Well I owe him too, my wife is staying with his family. Monique went to school with him.", Bob revealed.

"He went to school? I mean it's right, but I thought Allah created him that way.", the younger man replied with a small laugh, "After he rescued me and my sister from those criminals."

"Oh that was you? I wondered, but I didn't know for sure. It seems to me that you are qualified to help maintain relations with the people living around here. And I'd like to use you in that capacity in addition to your roles within the Company.", the Captain informed him.

"Let me get this right Sir, you want me to help make things around here better for all the people here so that they might have a better life?", he asked.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. Of course I'm gonna make you a Spec 5 because of this.", Booth revealed.

"Not a Sergeant?", Merchant asked in surprise.

"Not at this point, you'll have too many other responsibilities. I don't want to bog you down with Command Structure right now, you'll be busy enough. You'll be the same pay grade as a Buck Sergeant though, of course when you make E-6 I'll have to make you a hard stripe."

"Sounds good Sir, when do I start?", Rashid asked.

"Right now. Here put these on, the promotion will be in your file this afternoon.", Bob promised.

"How do I repay you Sir?"

"Son, by doing your job and trying to help the people here.", the Captain replied.

XXX

_Turner's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The two couples were taking a break from movie night to make a double batch of popcorn.

"Well Tara how are you feeling these days?", Felix asked his old girlfriend.

"Not too bad Fel, don't worry about Ben he knows we have a past and that now we're just friends.", she informed her former lover.

"Sorry I was...you know...nervous.", he replied looking at the older man smiling at him.

"We don't have a problem unless you're planning on becoming romantically involved with Tara again.", Ben tried to keep a straight face.

"Ah well...no I wasn't, I mean we have a past like she said.", he stammered.

"And your wife to be would cut you up before I could get close Felix. No I trust you, just like you trust me with Bonnie. And Ron trusts me with Kim.", he tried to explain.

"I'm not sure I understand Ben.", Felix noted.

"OK I'll try to explain, but lets wait till we get back in the family room.", he hinted.

X

"OK we're ready for the story Ben.", Felix stated.

"This is happened about Christmas 2008. This was our second major operation with Ron in my squad. Just so you know he already had a Silver Star and a Purple Heart. The Battalion put him through MFF school and the NCO academy and he was a Corporal over one of my fire teams.", Ben started, "Anyway we had to jump to make the objective..."

"Bonnie, wasn't that about the time Kim got married to my EX?", Tara asked.

"Yeah it was, you guys should have seen those dresses..."

"Never mind Bonnie I remember, go on Ben.", Tara prodded having heard this before.

"Well Ron had learned some real good climbing skills from somewhere and that night we put them to use. He did a solo climb in the dead of winter up a vertical face and placed a rope for the rest of us. After he cleared the top he removed the guards, using only his hands and his knife, though they were armed with assault rifles. As the rest of us got up there we put out more ropes for the Platoon to follow. It was a classic Ranger mission. Before the sun came up we removed the guards around the cave openings and waited while we set up our machineguns and snipers."

Bonnie stopped him for a minute, "What do you mean, _removed_, Ben?"

"We...uh...killed them. Usually we used knives and garrotes so that we don't make any noise. You see we were setting up an ambush on an enemy ambush. We had air support and we had to use it."

"Oh.", Bonnie responded weakly not sure if she really wanted to hear this one.

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway the unit that was doing the major assault was kicking the butts of the guys we were waiting on. Anyway Captain Booth wanted some wanted some cave busting bombs dropped to keep any of the insurgents out of the fight. So he called for them."

"The problem was that they weren't JDAMS.", he began again.

"What's a JDAM?", Bonnie asked confused my the military jargon.

"Oh that's a bomb that uses a GPS like some cars do and follows a path to the coordinates that are punched in...Anyway they needed laser guidance to the cave mouths instead.", and stopped to see that he had their attention.

"So the Captain sends out a squad to punch the ticket on the creeps in the caves. They get one good illumination and **boom **goes the cave, nothing left. Well right after that the bad guys lob a mortar into the squad knocking most of them out...God we were lucky we didn't lose any of them. Anyway, Stoppable and I race to their aid." Ben stopped to let this sink in.

"I've never been to good at using those laser things, but Ronnie boy, he loved them bless his heart...took to that thing like a duck to water. So here's Stoppable and he lines up another cave and lights 'em up. Thirty seconds or so later, another **kaboom. **That cave disappears too. Then Stoppable sees another one, but he couldn't get a good dot on the thing so he climbs out of the hole and illuminates it too. This time he has to wait over a minute. I could see a couple of rounds hitting the dirt and rocks around him, but he kept that dot on that cave. When it blew up we had some secondaries and a bunch of the mountainside disappeared too."

"Wow Ron was sure brave.", Bonnie responded.

"Yeah he was too and a little dumb. So, about thirty long seconds after that caves goes bang. Ron gets dropped by this sniper. I mean one second he's moving the next he was down...it, it doesn't happen like it shows in the movies for the most part. I thought he was dead too. Remember seeing that hole in his chest, well that scar where the hole was? That's where he got hit. He says he doesn't even remember it. He woke up three days later in a hospital, he was more dead than alive and if it hadn't been for our medics and doctors we wouldn't even know each other. You see for him to do that climb as fast as he had to do, he left his vest down where we climbed from and didn't have one to put on."

"Is that dangerous? That's when Ron used that 'loser' name?", Bonnie asked her eyes beginning to water.

"Yep to both and that's what he would have been buried under too. And no one would have been the wiser either.", Ben explained.

"You see the point to all this is I trusted Ron, he trusted me. Ron trusts you guys so why shouldn't I trust you guys? He and I bled together more that once, he almost died that time. So I have to trust you.", he continued.

XX

Up the street from the Turners there was a beat up car and truck sitting across the street from each other.

"What do you think their doing?", Sheldon Shivicks asked the pair in the truck.

"What do you think they're doing on a night like this?", replied Wilma Klug with a smirk.

"Well after they go back to their place we can warm ourselves up. I have some whiskey and a nice big bed.", Sheldon replied.

"And knowing you the sheets haven't been washed in six months either.", Klug griped.

"What difference does that make?", he asked wondering if she was saying something about him. (Duh!)

"If you have to ask that question _Sheldon_, then all I can say is that you'll be alone tonight again.", she snapped, "At least with human companions, Bessie the sheep might be available." (There ya go.)

XX

Several hours later one couple left, a few seconds later the truck with Wilma in it followed.

After waiting for the lights to go out the two in the car got out to inspect the house that they had been watching.

Up the street a red LED tracked the pair as they circled Staff Sergeant Turner's home. It was sending a live feed to two different places where it was being recorded. One place was Global Justice, as it was policy to have a camera on each active and reserve agent's home. The other place was the Headquarters of Team Possible. Though the remote camera didn't get a good image of the faces it got a partial plate number on the car. Partial because there was only part of a Colorado License Plate on the vehicle.

XXX

_Mankey Compound:_

"Well Spineless.", Jamie 'Chunky' Ritz-Mankey asked her distant cousin, "How is the _hotel _coming?"

"Chunky we're going to have it complete in another day or two. We'll be able to hold eight women without the authorities ever finding them.", Billy Gaffney aka 'Spineless' replied with a smirk.

"Remember if you want the women to do what you want you can't make them feel like prisoners. If we do that then it might take them longer to break down.", she advised.

"Listen we're Mankeys, we take what we want.", he snapped.

"I know what we are honey, but _if _they somehow find the girls we'd be in a lot of trouble if they say that they had been kidnapped. The government doesn't think highly of the entitlement thing. Look what they did with Henry and Veronica.", she Jamie tried to reason with him.

"But I thought we was going to get blanket immunity? I mean we was going to get that for the kid.", he replied.

"Remember we're not going to give the kid back, so the deal will be off. We'll be kidnappers until the girls sign statements that they want to be with us. Then we'll have to fight for them in court too. And if that crusty Judge Snobblestone is involved it could get real messy.", she told him as simply as she could.

"You know all it would take is one shot and we won't have to worry about him.", he replied.

"If we do it wrong, there will be a bloodbath, mostly ours.", as she tried to get him to see the light of her idea.

"Hey we're all experienced hunters. Nobody's better than we are.", he snapped as others began appearing from the construction project.

"All I'm saying is that we have to be prepared.", Jamie urged.

"Don't worry Jamie we have generators and we're piped into the gas main without a shutoff valve so they can't shut down our heat. We have our own wells and the pumps are powered by the generators which are powered by the gas. We're in good shape.", Spineless told her.

Another cousin Mortimer Beitz added, "Don't worry Chunky, we have plenty of food. We have plenty of guns and ammo. Heck they'd have to send the Army in here to win."

"Do you guys realize that the kid that we're going after and all those girls are either friends or family to the loser? And on top of that he was a Ranger? If he's still got connections we could have some trouble if the sniper doesn't take him out.", she informed him.

"Don't worry cousin, after we get the kid we'll set up an exchange. You know the jewelry and money for the kid. We'll be waiting there for him to show up, and **bang**. Then we have the kid, the money and his stupid wife's jewelry.", Mortimer laughed.

"That's murder.", she replied.

"But we'll have immunity and we'll still have everything else too. It's a great plan.", Spineless told her coldly.

XXX

_Remote Idaho: _

The snow was almost blinding in the dark as the stealth hoverjet began to slow. Dr. Hall slowed down and she lost altitude not wanting to hit anything valuable with the craft that was flying on autopilot. "There it is honey bunny. That's what buying top-of-the-line equipment will do for you.", she giggles.

"I'm just glad to be home honey pooh. When we shut down I'll unload while you check your little creations.", Josh suggested.

"Good idea honey, I'll get them fed and check on our newest friends. Make sure you don't leave anything out here, it might freeze if we have a heating failure out here in the hangar."

"See you in a little bit babe.", he called to her as she scuttled quickly into the lab area.

* * *

A/N: Like I said things are going to start moving faster now that most of the set up is done. So all abooaaaaarrrrrd and bring your seats to the upright and locked positions and make sure you fasten your seat belts. Oh do some people think like some members of the Mankey Clan do? Just read the newspapers.

Yes is something happening to Justine?

See ya next time.

ST-103


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Justine Flanner and Big Mike are owned by the Disney Corporation and the creators of the of the show 'Kim Possible' and not myself or my mole rat. Also I make no monetary gains (receive compensation) from this hobby. It's just a lot easier for the wife to find me this way.

I want to thank one person for all the work he's done editing my stories for over two years. Stand up CajunBear73 and take a bow, you deserve it.

I want to thank CB73, Screaming Phoenix, , Readerjunkie and Earl Allison for the reviews. Thanks again and I appreciate it. Just a note yeah some of that stuff with Anna from the last chapter reminded me of dealing with my grand daughter who is coincidentally about Anna's age as well...no I didn't plan it that way.

As for the Mankey clan, having read the exploits of some famous or is that infamous individuals who have been in the news for the last couple of years I am making a statement on how it could go. I hope you all agree with me when I begin to reveal their fate. I live in Missouri where over half of the liberals own guns and believe that gun control means using two hands.

Finally the Justine 'sitch' we begin to deal with it in this chapter so hang on, but you have to see the interweaving of how things are going to fit together. I originally didn't have this as part, but I **did** on the underlying theme from 'Broken Promise' so thanks for sticking around. Also begins to explain some questions from 'Separate Lives' that I left the reader hanging with and where the ARC is going, yes there is an end to the ARC. However, I am not going to write it yet except for the outline form that the story is in...but it is way in the future.

I guess I've stalled long enough. Let's light it up and see what happens now.

ST-103

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 15

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"So Ron has no idea what you're doing?", Tara asked beginning to giggle.

"No he doesn't. He knows not to go into any room that's locked until after Christmas. It's going to be so funny when he sees all the work that has gone into this.", Monique laughed harder over her cup of hot tea.

Kim just sat there watching all of her friends with a smile on her face, "Guys it's just not a joke. Ron's done so much for all of us. I think that it's great that I'm able to do something for him. Anyway a college professor needs his own study. He's been collecting books too and it will be a good place to store all of them."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So when is the contractor going to be done?", Bonnie asked.

He should be done right before Christmas and I'll have a bow on the door for when Ron wakes up Christmas morning. I think maybe Anna can let him in.", Kim replied thinking of all the ways this could work out, "Anyway thank you guys for not spilling."

"Why do you torment Ron-sama so much Kim-san?", Luki asked her sister-in-law.

"Don't you enjoy tormenting Tim? I mean **he **deserves it after everything that he and his brother did to me while we lived in the same house. All those pranks just got on my nerves.", Kim added, "As for Ron I think it adds a little spice. With all that's happened with us in the past….you know with Josh and Ron going in the Army with no word to any of us. Well he just wouldn't be happy if I didn't play a little prank on him once in a while."

"But you love him.", the lithe pregnant ninja stated, "I mean Tim, everyone in the world knows your feelings for Ron-sama."

"Yes, but he got on my nerves, those two were always plotting. Growing up with them taught me a lot about dealing with villains.", Kim laughed remembering those days, "You see he had changed a lot before you came into his life sister. He and his twin were always doing stuff to me. Now if we can just get Jim married off I can really have fun being the overbearing aunt. Is Jimmie seeing anyone?", she asked wondering about the elder of the twins.

"Yes and he is finishing his second doctorate from what Tim was telling me.", Luki replied innocently.

"Really?…..When do we get to meet her?", Kim inquired mentally rubbing her hands together.

"He will bring Diane-san home with him during Christmas. I think he is serious this time.", Luki let loose a little juicy tidbit of information.

"So how long have you known about this new girl?", Kim asked.

"Since the wedding.", Luki replied weakly.

"Was she there?"

"Yes.", came the reply.

"And?...", Kim asked a little sharper.

"Jim-san didn't want you to know yet, because he remembered what he did to you.", Luki replied looking down at her baby bump.

"So he already convicted himself huh….OK I won't do anything to her, but Jim is **not **getting off so easy. I have years of torment to make up for. I think I'll come up with something appropriate. Don't let Tim know that we had this conversation sis. I don't want him to spill the beans.", Kim instructed, "Don't worry I won't make life too miserable for him."

"Yes Ma'am.", Luki replied wondering what her sister-in-law was going to do to her brother-in-law.

"OK…", Monique decided to move the conversation to another area, "Who's doing the construction?"

"Your ex's Dad.", Kim told her.

"_My ex?_", Mo just gaped.

"Buster Flagg, Brick's Dad.", Kim explained.

"Oh you **did** hire the best then.", Mo replied.

"Like I said this is going to be soo cool.", Kim laughed.

"Anyway where **is** my 'ex'?", Monique asked.

"Well he moved to Canada, British Columbia I think, and is a lumberjack for now. Brick's Dad said he wanted to chill for a couple of years. I also think he's taken up playing hockey too. After he played for three years in the NFL and he just decided to pull the plug. He may have started to notice all the injuries that the players had and how it shortened their lives.", Kim clued in her best friend.

"Does he have anyone?", Tara asked becoming interested.

"Yes he married a girl named Tiffany and I sent them a nice gift. Not a new chainsaw like Brick wanted. I suppose they are happy, and Brick's gonna be a Daddy too.", Kim revealed.

"That's good Kim, Brick was always a nice guy, a little dense at times, but still nice. Maybe they can come down for the reunion in a couple of years. I'd like to see him again…Not as a romantic interest, just how he's doing. Brick always treated me like a princess. Too bad it didn't work out, but then what would I do with two husbands.", Mo replied.

"After being with me off and on for a couple of years I guess anybody with intelligence would try to treat others nice. I was a total bitch in high school, until Ron got pissed at the mall…you know right before he disappeared. That was my epiphany guys. At that point I knew what I was and that I didn't want to be that way anymore. I guess I owe Ron and Brick an awful lot.", Bonnie rambled as her eyes watered.

"Bonnie we've gone over all this; you need to let it go. All your friends have gotten past it, now so should you. In about six or seven weeks you're getting married to a great guy and it's going to be good. I'm so happy for you.", Tara told her best friend.

"And I'm going to be so fat too, maybe not as fat as you or Kim , but a bride shouldn't look that way.", Bonnie replied seeing Kim turn pink in the face.

"And our kids are going to grow up being friends too, remember that Bonnie.", Tara laughed trying to get her friend to ease up.

"Yeah friends, maybe soul mates like Kim and Ron. Hey where did the guys take Felix tonight?", Bonnie asked worrying about her fiancée.

"Well most of our guys are comfortable with firearms so they took him to a range to teach him about guns. With Albert and Ben those two are great not to mention Tom Wilson and Walter too.", Tara told her friend.

"Guns?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, since guns are around our homes the guys decided to make sure that Felix knows about gun safety and they'll give him some training with how they operate too.", Tara responded.

"Do you have guns Tara?", Bonnie asked.

"As a member of Global Justice, even as a support person, I have to be qualified and I have a Federal Carry Permit.", she informed her friend.

"Oh, I didn't know.", Bonnie lowered her voice.

"I'll tell you what; sometime after the baby is born we'll take you through the course too. Kim is an instructor and a good one. Luki won't say if she carries, but then in her main line of work they don't talk about it much.", Tara said as Bonnie nodded to the young Japanese woman.

"I am indeed armed Bonnie-san.", Luki informed the brunette after a couple of moments. She reached behind her and pulled out three items. "This is a small frame Glock nine millimeter...I have small hands." She removed the magazine and ejected a round to make sure it was clear and safe before setting it on the coffee table. "And these are my Sais, for hand-to-hand work."

"If you remember Bonnie-san I am a ninja, so I am a fighter. That is what I have been trained to do. My association with Kim-san is no fluke, however the benefit is that I am married to her brother and I am devoted to him as well.", Luki explained.

"So how did that work out that way?", Bonnie asked.

"I do not know Bonnie-san. I thought about the irony of the situation, but since I realized I was happy and the school was allowing me the opportunity to continue my primary assignment. I am happy. Things are as good as they can be for me.", the lithe ninja smiled.

"So what happens if you have to fight to protect your assignment and you endanger the baby?", Bonnie asked.

"I hope to never have to choose, for you see I am part of a line of defense for Kim-san and Anna-san. I am carrying Kim-san's nephew or niece. I would have to trust to fate and my skills.", Luki confided.

"How can you put the baby in harm's way?", Bonnie asked becoming concerned.

"I will not look for combat Bonnie-san, just as Kim-san will not look to put Anna-san and the babies in harm's way either. But if it comes we must defend ourselves. What would you do if someone attacked you and you were with Tara-san. If they wanted to hurt your child or her child, would you just give up? That is why Yori-san, Wanda-san and Suzie-san are not with child. When our children are a little older then they will conceive for their men.", Luki explained, "We will then protect them as they are protecting us now."

"So you guys have a plan then?", Monique asked.

"Not a real plan, but we will not abort a child. Though my baby was a surprise it is not unwanted. If any of the others become pregnant Sensei will simply send in a full team to make sure security is taken care of.", she informed them but not revealing that this had already happened for reasons of security.

"But why all the interest in security for Kim?", Bonnie asked.

"Because one of the major villains has disappeared and this same villain has a past with both Kim-san and Ron-sama. She was part of the conspiracy to kill the Master of the Blade and she was the one who provided the drugs to control Kim-san. There are rumors that both Dr. Hall and Kim-san's former husband are together somewhere. Once we find them and question them about their plans we will not be at ease.", Luku told them.

"And what if they don't tell you or try to hurt Kimmie or Anna?", Bonnie asked.

"Do you know what the traditional purpose of ninja were Bonnie-san?", Luki asked.

"Uh no?", she replied.

"Originally ninjas were used because of the skills they had developed in sabotage, infiltration, espionage, and assassination. Samurai couldn't be used in some ways because of their Bushido Code. Ninjas didn't have that problem with that code originally.", Luki paused a bit.

"Have you noticed that I said originally? We have developed our own honor as well, but we have been known to shoot someone in the back with a poison arrow if he becomes too large of a problem. I can tell you that we will not tolerate someone harming Anna-san or Kim-san.", Luki explained, "Practitioners of our art have been in existence in Japan since the sixth century. Ever since then there has always been a use for us."

"So you **do** kill people then?", Mo asked.

"Yes but we don't go out of our way, just as your husband doesn't go out of his way to take an innocent's life.", Luki replied, "Consider us more as mercenaries than murderers. We prefer observation to killing people; our agents could have killed Mankey over forty times before he divorced Kim-san. At the time we did not know what he was doing, or several of my colleagues would have ended his miserable existence then."

"If they do not attempt to bring harm to the ones that we protect, they will be allowed to do whatever they want. Once they threaten or harm our 'clients' we will move swiftly to punch their ticket to the afterlife.", she finished.

XXX

_The War College:_

"Hey Colonel Jackson, good to see you again. How's your daughter doing?", Ron asked his old S-2 as the older man sat down with his wife at the table that Ron had reserved for them.

"She's having a bit of a hard time Sergeant. I think it's going to be alright though.", John Jackson replied.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't make the party but Jean needed us.", Martha told him.

"It was all good; Kim and Monique made it. We had a good time.", Ron informed them.

"Who did you get to babysit Anna?", Mrs. Jackson inquired.

"She came with us. My kid can wrap any man standing around her little finger.", Ron laughed, "I should know I think she keeps an accounting on a wall in her room."

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital: _

"What are we going to do?", Mike Little asked his wife and soul mate.

"Well I guess I should have gone to the doctor earlier honey. I guess...I hope they can buy us some time...Mom and Dad still live here, so at least you'll have babysitters when you need them.", she rambled a little as her mind raced trying to cover what needed to be done.

"Dammit Justine...**don't** talk like that. While you're alive there's always hope. Maybe I can talk to Dr. Possible. She knows the best doctors in the country...in the world even.", he gasped.

"But the costs..."

"To hell with the costs! The Corporation has the best health insurance around. Ron made sure of it. I will not have you give up.", he insisted.

"OK honey, for now just takes me home. I want to see my babies.", the thin blonde woman replied.

After they got home Justine gathered Kimmie and RD around her. "How about if I read to you guys?", she asked.

"Read to **us?",** Kimmie asked.

"Mom I've been reading since I was RD's age. What gives?", she asked.

"Nothing...nothing honey, I just want to spend time with you guys.", her mother responded.

"Ohhhh Kaaay Mom.", Kimmie replied._ 'What's going on with Mom?'_

Big Mike Little picked up the phone and dialed. "Kim?", he asked, "Yeah I'm alright, can I get Ron's phone number?"

"Sure Mike, how's everybody?", the red head asked.

"I...ah...it's Justine. I have to talk to Ron.", he tried to explain.

"Mike, what's wrong?", Kim asked becoming concerned.

"We...uh just found out a little while ago..."

"Mike I'll have Ron call you right away, I'm coming over.", Kim told him.

"Luki can you watch Anna? Something's wrong with Justine.", Kim stated as she picked up the phone again.

Ron opened his phone as he felt it vibrate, "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am. Kim is calling, I better take this."

"Go ahead the main course hasn't gotten here yet.", John Jackson replied.

"Yeah honey.", Ron spoke into his phone as he walked to an out of the way place to not inconvenience anyone.

"Ron something is wrong with Justine Flanner, Mike just called wanting to talk to you, I'm heading over in a few minutes. Give him a call, alright honey?", she told him.

"Yeah KP, I'm on it.", Ron replied as he closed his phone so that he could redial.

Soon a well known voice came over Ron's phone, "Littles."

"Mike its Ron...KP just called and she's real worried about what you told her.", Ron started.

Mike hesitantly began, "Ron...uh we were at the doctor today. I was wondering just how much coverage we have?"

"You mean life or health big guy?", Ron asked.

"Both.", Mike replied.

"A lot, and why? What's going on?", Ron became worried about the slight blonde.

"Justine is real sick Ron. I just don't know what to do.", he began to break down.

"OK the first thing I want you to do is call Chez Hana and tell them that I said you're on sick leave till I say when you're going to come back. We have enough staff to cover everything. The next thing is that I'm going to be in on Friday, that's tomorrow. Expect me at the corporate airport terminal by five and have someone pick me up. Also call the doctor and have them release the records. I think that there's some stuff that we can do. How's she doing, Mike?", Ron asked at the end.

"Justine is tired Ron, too tired and her skin has a bit of a yellow tone. And she's lost some weight; with my cooking she's lost weight...How could I have been so stupid? I should have made her go to the doctor before now..."

"Mike.", Ron interrupted, "Don't think that way. It's not going to help things. Right now you have to be strong. When KP gets there have her call me pronto as soon as she finds out exactly what's going on. Understand?"

"Yeah thanks Ron, I owe you buddy.", Mike replied softly.

"Remember, us D Hall buddies have to stick together.", Ron told him as he closed the phone with a small prayer. As he walked back to the table a plan began to form in his head.

XXX

_Remote Idaho: _

"Joshie make sure you keep my rodent friends away from my monkey buddies.", Amy instructed.

"Sure honey I got the monitors for the cameras already mounted in the aft cabin. We'll be able to see what they see. Are you sure that you don't want to bring the gorillas too?", he asked.

"Not this time, I only want to use them if we have to fight. This is just a recon mission. We have to decide where to send them in.", she explained.

Josh asked, "Are you sure? Because they might be alerted if we have to go back."

"We'll wait a day or two. They can't keep their guard up too long.", she informed him, "When we come back we'll just have the monkeys and gorillas to fight and make the grab.", she told him as she finished making flight plans.

An hour later the large stealth hoverjet floated out of the barn that acted like a hangar.

As they gained altitude Amy told him, "It's going to be a long flight Joshie. You might want to get some rest."

XXX

_War College:_

"Is there anything wrong?", Colonel Jackson asked seeing Ron Stoppable was very pale as he sat down.

"Yes Sir, a friend of mine and Kim's is very sick; her husband is one of my employees. I'm not sure what I can do yet, but I think there may be something. If you remember I'm not a normal person, that time in the jungle taught me something Sir.", Ron replied as the waiter brought the main course.

Ron's phone rang again. He looked at it and smiled, "Sir, Ma'am, please excuse me again, that's KP and she'll get the lowdown from Justine. Mike's not real good with big words and that's why I asked him to tell Kim to call me. I'll be back in a few moments."

X

"He looks nervous John, do you think he'll be alright?", Martha asked.

"After what he's been through over the last eight years I doubt if anything could faze him for long.", Colonel Jackson replied.

X

"Hey KP, did Justine fill you in?...Pancreatic Cancer?...That bad?...OK, OK babe just relax. There's more to me than you know. I think I can try something...NO you can't...Listen only I can do this...Yes I can...I'll go over it with Sensei before I give it a try...Remember who you're talking to?...Yeah I'm not the class clown anymore...Listen, don't let any of them see you crying...They need hope not despair...Listen I'll call for the Gulfstream tonight. I'll have somebody from the Corporation pick me up tomorrow...No whatever you do don't make her any chicken soup. Let Mike do that...Yeah I know you're better, but I also know you're upset too...Listen I'll call when I get back to the condo...Yes I love you", he closed the phone.

Colonel Jackson looked up as the blond haired young man returned. "Well how bad is it Ron?", he asked cutting to the quick.

"Not good Sir, a classmate has Pancreatic Cancer. It seems that she might have waited too long before going to the doctor.", he told them.

"That's a nasty cancer Ron.", Martha informed him, "I had a friend who's father had it. They can go downhill real fast."

"Yeah from what KP told me Justine has already given up. She knows the score.", he began to laugh a little.

"Ron...Ron are you all right?", John asked.

"Yeah, but what you don't understand is right now the most important thing concerning Justine's health is that I make sure I eat _real_ good for the next couple of days.", he continue to laugh, but softer now.

"Do you remember my time in the jungle?", Ron asked.

"Yes.", John replied.

"Well I learned a lot about myself from that. I can't tell you the specifics 'cause I just don't know how to describe them. But somehow I know that I can heal. I had some conversations later with Master Sensei and he thinks that I can as well. But I'm going to have to talk to him some more.", Ron explained.

"What do you mean?"

"After dinner why don't we go to my condo and I'll try to explain further.", Ron replied not wanting to mention too much more in public.

XXX

_The Littles' home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mike why don't you put RD to bed?", Kim asked as she wanted to talk to Justine.

"Go on Mike, you won't be able to understand what we're talking about anyway and we'll tell you when you get back.", Justine calmed her husband.

"OK Justine, but if you need anything let me know.", the gentle man replied as he took his youngest in for his nightly bath.

"He is so good with kids Justine. Boy you sure did get lucky.", Kim whispered.

"He's so kind Kim; I just don't know what I'd do without him. What scares me more than anything is how he's going to cope with me being gone.", she informed her old lab partner.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Flanner...See, you don't understand my husband and the lengths he'll go through for his friends. You know he's different right? (Seeing her nod) Well he's more different than almost anyone knows. Anyway don't give up. Trust me don't give up. I'm not sure what he can do, but if I know him he's going to have to ask for some advice from an old friend of his.", Kim tried to explain to someone who trusted science and not mythology.

"What do you mean?", Justine asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I've seen him do things that I can't explain. I mean I saw it happen, but reason tells me that it's impossible. But for him it's possible. I mean all I can say is that he's going to try to heal you. He won't use surgery or radiation or drugs. There's something that flows through him...You know a power of some kind.", the red head continued to try and explain.

"Well I don't know Kim..."

"Listen it is a power because to some lesser extent Anna and I have it. I know that it works somehow. Justine, trust my husband. It may kill him, but trust him.", Kim told her as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Kim I don't want you to lose him because of me..."

"If he didn't try then I would lose him to himself. If you can, say your prayers tonight.", Kim instructed her.

"I'm not much for that, you know scientist and all, but I guess maybe I should change my ways a bit.", the blonde told the red head as they hugged.

"It couldn't hurt Flanner. Trust me when I thought it was blackest he returned in my thoughts and then out of the blue he returned to me, I knew I had to have him. If I had to I would have ravaged him on the floor of that restaurant just to lay claim to him. Anyway, somehow Ron came through for me and I think that he will come through for you too."

"Are you really sure?", Justine asked, hoping against all odds.

"If you die then you die, but let my man try Justine. Now I haven't burnt water in a long time so where's your kettle? I think it's time for some hot tea.", Kim made light of her skills.

"You melt my kettle I'm going to cream you Possible.", Justine snorted reverting back to maiden names.

"But you're going to have to get up to do that Flanner.", Kim taunted.

"You think you're so tough?", the blonde threatened wiping a tear from her eye.

"Tough enough to think I can still do a handstand, as pregnant and ungainly as I am.", Kim laughed stating the challenge.

"So can not."

"Can too."

"Wanna bet?", Justine laughed now.

"Yeah.", Kim laughed back hoping she was as good of a distraction as her husband had been.

"Stakes.", Justine shot.

"If I can't do it I confess my undying love to…. Ron...Ron **Rieger**! If I pull off the hand stand then you have to.", Kim joked.

"Deal, but only if you sing it out.", Justine cried because she was laughing.

The former world saving hero took a deep breath, arched her back and slowly brought her legs up after she had her hands on the floor. The problem was that Kim didn't have the same center of gravity she had when her belly wasn't so pronounced, so she began to teeter.

Mike walked in to the scene of a very pregnant woman attempting to perform a handstand. He watched with terror in his eyes as the upside down red head began to fall over. Dashing over, he caught her before she tumbled.

"What were you doing Kim?", the gentle man asked with Mrs. Stoppable in his arms and Justine sitting down with tears running down her cheeks laughing.

"I claim Fan Interference!", Kim ranted knowing it wasn't going to fly and she was going to be embarrassed in a few moments hoping it was worth it.

"No deal, you were going to fall, all Mike did was catch you.", Justine teased.

"Damn...OK, Here we Go.", Kim started, "Oh badical hunk of manhood, I so totally love you forever. You haunt my dreams and make me wet at night.", Kim paused to see the affect on the large man who was cringing now.

"Oh Ron Rieger where are you tonight my so greatest love? I so want to take you into my arms and have my way with you.", Kim continued trying to stay serious.

"NO NOT like that. I want you to sing it.", Justine demanded, "And hit the High 'C' too!"

Kim tried again almost cracking the windows. Mike heard the phone ringing and went to answer it.

"Hey Mike it's Ron again...hey what's that god-awful noise in the back ground? Somebody feed a cat some glass.", the former Ranger asked.

"UH no Ron that's Kim singing.", Mike replied.

"What the heck is she doing that for? Lord do you want to have the Police out there for disturbing the peace?", Ron asked, "How are the kids taking it?"

"I haven't looked but they know when to stick their heads under the pillows.", Mike laughed relaxing a little, "Justine can't sing to save her soul either."

"Who's the poor fellow she's serenading anyway?", Ron asked.

"Ron Rieger. You want me to record it for posterity and weird him out?", Mike continued to laugh.

"Not if you want him to come to Middleton and arrest all of us. I'm just glad it isn't me.", Ron laughed, "Kim can only hit the high notes when properly motivated."

Then an evil thought. "Hey, when she's done tell her Ron is on the line for her. Let's see if we can freak her out.", Ron instructed.

Ron sat amused by his wife's attempts to sing. _'KP just doesn't like to sing, I wonder what brought that on?'_

Finally the assault on the eardrums was over and Ron heard Kim called to the phone.

"Hello.", Kim stated. Then she heard a voice she wasn't familiar with on the other end.

"Yes, Mrs. Stoppable I heard that you were singing to me.", came her husband's disguised voice, "This is Ron, do you really feel that way? What about your husband?"

"Ron? Rieger? I uh...I was trying to make a friend feel better and we...we sorta made a bet.", Kim tried to explain.

"Oh so you made a joke out of me huh?", Ron asked as he could feel his wife begin to sweat.

"No, NO! I mean yeah..I guess. I'm sorry.", Kim soften her voice, "You see Justine was all depressed and I tried to raise her spirits..."

"Don't worry KP, got cha.", Ron laughed.

"Ron...RON! STOPPABLE!...you _rat_! You made me sweat and then you lowered the boom. You so owe me.", Kim ranted not seeing Justine laughing so hard she was crying.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you hit the high notes this weekend. I promise.", Ron laughed as Kim began to chuckle too.

"You better...Our bed is so lonely without you in it with me.", she softened her voice again.

"Is Justine feeling a little better now?", he asked.

"Yeah she looks like she is."

"Good tell them that I'll be seeing them this weekend. I love you now go home. And I'll call in the morning.", he told her.

"I love you too Ron. See ya in the evening.", she replied.

"Guys I'm heading home for the night. Justine, remember what I said about Ron. I'm serious. Mike, give her a warm bath to relax her.", Kim instructed.

"Yes Kim. Be careful going home.", Mike replied.

Kim pulled her coat on and went out to her car. As she got there, like clockwork, she performed a quick scan around her. Then seeing a red dot appear on her car, she instinctively dropped to the ground.

She flipped open her cell phone and called the Police. Kim waited and soon could hear sirens in the distance. After a few moments a car's lights came on and raced past the house. Kim rose slightly to try to catch the license, but no plates were visible. As the first cruiser sped past Kim got back up and waved the second one down.

"Officer? Agent Stoppable.", she identified herself.

"Yes Ma'am we had a call what was it?", the Policeman asked.

"As I was getting into my car I noticed a laser targeting device taking aim at it. So I immediately called.", she explained.

"Are you sure Agent?", he asked.

"I'm with GJ and I'm in charge of Agent training, I think I know what one looks like.", she replied, "Sorry but in my line of work I know what they're used for."

"OK Ma'am you know your job, do you want us to follow you home?", he asked.

"Yeah if it's not too much trouble.", Kim replied as she turned to her car and started it up.

XXX

"Harvey what did you do that for? Those cops almost caught us. With that gun that you have you never would have hit her anyway. And now she may be on to us.", Monica Mankey-Wheeler snarled as she turned the lights back on and turned another way.

"Oh shut up you old hag! I was just having fun with the bitch!", Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey snapped back.

"Oh sure you have a laser sight and a gun. And you're a convicted felon, too. Do you really think that the cops around here are as stupid as you are?", Monica growled, "Maybe your sperm count isn't the only thing that's wrong with you."

"Hey that girl looked sixteen, how did I know?", he asked.

"Try eighteen you clown. Did she ask or did you just grab her off a playground?", Monica pushed.

"Well..."

"And there you were with an open bottle of Jack in the front seat...That's bad enough, but you have a minor screaming her head off to the cops. Yeah you're a moron.", she lectured.

"The cops enticed me. They set me up..."

"Cops don't use minors it's against the law. You're still stupid.", she added.

"Well the judge had it in for me..."

"It was the _**fifth**_ time they brought you in. If it was some cops they wouldn't have even recorded the arrest. They woulda filled you with the Jack and ran you off a cliff.", she spat.

"That would be murder..."

"And you're a convicted sex offender too. Sort of a toss up ain't it?", Monica asked._ 'Gawd how did I get roped into this?'_

XX

Kim drove up the street followed by an unmarked car and turned into her court. Sitting outside the court on the main street were two cars. Once the cruiser with her turned his strobes on both cars took off in different directions.

She waited as one officer approached her car, "Mrs. Stoppable there's not a lot I can do except record the plates. It's a public street. But if they're up to no good this should rattle their cages a bit."

"Thank you, Officer, for being such a big help. Goodnight.", she told him.

* * *

A/N: Anyone surprised yet? What is Ron going to be able to do for her? Are the Mankeys that stupid? I guess you'll have to ask Josh. Speaking of Josh just what are he and Amy Hall trying to do and are they going to get away with it?

On a more serious note a good friend and excellent author in KP FF, one Screaming Phoenix, is facing a major operation in two weeks. From how he described it he will be on the table for a long time. If you didn't know he's been undergoing therapy for a while and is now ready for said operation. Please try to keep him in your thoughts. I know that I am.

I guess I see ya down the road.

ST-103


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix Renton, Bonnie Rockwaller and a whole bunch of the other characters, places and events portrayed in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and the show's creators and not myself. Cause if I owned it then the show would have a heck of a lot better time slot than it does right now.**

**Also I make no monetary compensation from this little hobby of mine.**

**I want to take the time and remind everyone who has read any of my 'OA' ARC that it wouldn't have been readable if not for the talents of CajunBear73. Thanks bud.**

**I want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, , readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix, Earl Allison and CB73 for the reviews. Though I don't hold my stories hostage for more reviews like some authors do, I really enjoy the reviews. It lets me know how I'm doing. **

**Remember 'Revenge and Reversal' is rated 'M'. There is a reason for that. Also I guess I'd better remind you of which order the story ARC runs. 'Winter Adventure', 'Broken Promise', 'Separate Lives', 'Once Again', 'The Truth', 'Halloween Dinner', 'Thanksgiving Dinner' and 'Revenge and Reversal'. Truthfully there are three or four other short stories at the end of 'R&R' and I might still include them or write them as their own stories. I just haven't decided at this point, but I am on the last one now.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read or read and reviewed any part of this ARC.**

**I guess it's time to get Ron home so that he can try and fix Justine.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 16

_Over the Pacific Ocean:_

"You're right honeybunch this is a long flight.", the artist told the fat woman.

"Yes it is honey bunny, even though we're in stealth mode we can't fly as high as the jetliners or the military planes. It's just going to take longer. We'll set down in northern Japan where there's not many people and stay cloaked until nightfall when we'll move in.", Amy Hall told her boyfriend.

"I still don't see how_ just _going in to look is going to help us honey.", Josh stated.

"Well if we find what we're looking for then when we try again in a few days we'll just have the winged monkeys and the gorillas. We can then send them all to the right place and if that old man has guards we'll be able to over run them like what happened years ago.", she told him.

"What happened?", Josh asked.

"Well I was trying to find Monty and I decided to use Kim Possible. So I kidnapped the headmaster of this school in Japan. That is where we are going now. Anyway one of the students ran off to get the sidekick to help rescue his instructor. They led me right to Monty.", she began the tale.

"Oh that was when that Japanese girl came looking for the loser. She was cute, my family could have had some fun with her.", Josh laughed heartily.

"Well if she's a guard here maybe we can grab her when we come back as an appetizer for them.", Amy laughed too.

" 'A guard'? What do you mean 'a guard'?", Josh asked as a light dawned in his mind. Then Amy sighed before explaining just who they are messing with.

"This is your wakeup call about what you're involved in, Joshua Mankey; right this minute. That girl is or was a ninja. Her headmaster is a ninja. There is a **very good** chance that the sidekick is a ninja too. This can get very dangerous honeybunch.", she informed her boyfriend.

"You know Amy.. honey….I didn't think that **we** could get hurt, just my wife and her brat and current husband. I don't want my family to get hurt either. All they want to do is have some good breeding stock.", Josh nervously replied.

"You mean honey bunny all they want to do is rape some young women and force them to have their bastard kids.", Amy clarified.

"That's a vulgar way to put it Amy honey, but yea that's all they want….Well they want Stoppable's money and Kim's jewels too.", Josh replied.

"And we want the sidekick and Kimmie dead too. You forgot that Joshie.", Amy reminded him as Josh started to get ever more anxious.

"Ok, reality check, Josh. When we pull all this off the cops and maybe a whole bunch of people are going to be looking for us. If you think that immunity thing is going to work after you kidnap children and women and kill others….All I can say is that **don't** count on it. About the only place we'll be safe is in North Korea. I don't think that Iran or Cuba will touch us once they find out what we've done.", Amy warned.

"But…"

"Josh I am a villain, and a criminal. You are a criminal soon to be a kidnapper and maybe a murderer. You had drugged an Agent of Global Justice for years!….Do you think they've forgotten? Remember what they said on the interview?….The investigation is still ongoing. Joshie you are one guilty bastard just like I am.", she informed him with the smile now gone completely.

"But the Master ordered me….."

"Yes he did, but what did you do to try and stop it?", she asked the piercing question.

"But my family was in danger…."

"And at the beginning if you would have called the Police, the FBI or Global Justice **NONE** of this would have happened. All it would have taken was one phone call. Then I highly doubt if Mr. F would ever have bothered you again. But then how was you supposed to know…..you were a kid at the time.", she informed him.

"But I didn't know, I was just trying to protect my family…."

"And the road to hell is paved with good intentions Joshie.", she explained, "I did it to get even. The logical part of me knew what Monty was doing was wrong, but I loved him so and wanted revenge on the buffoon."

"How do we shut it off?", he asked.

"Even if we could, do you think your family is going to give up their 'breeding stock'? We either win the whole thing or we die.", Amy explained, "So unless you want to die, you had better step up because there is no turning back."

"But I'm not a killer..."

"No but you knowingly put drugs into your wife who you fraudulently married. Then when you divorced you tried to take her only treasures. Then you could have told her about the drugs or her parents.", Amy paused.

"But no...You didn't do that. You wanted the Princess to break down and go insane. Now you're plotting to kill her husband and her and take their child for genetic experiments and later to be used as a sex slave for your family. Simply because they claim the child as their _'property'_. What I am planning on doing to that kid is disgusting enough, but what you are planning on doing is on a whole different plane Joshie."

"But my family claims..."

"There are laws against enslavement Josh. If you're lucky Stoppable will kill you and me, if you're not lucky they're going to put you into a hole with a bunch of predators to live out your existence. And that's all it's going to be too, is an existence.", she informed him.

"The best you can get out of it is solitary confinement. The worst thing that could happen is for you to be put in with the population. Remember not all inmates are totally evil. Some of them may have had relatives saved by Team Possible. Don't worry your whole story will come out. One day you'll be in the shower and a couple of them will have their homemade knives and you'll bleed out in the shower. Maybe even the guards will set it up.", she finished.

"So what do we do?", he asked softly.

"We have to take them all out, complete the plan then hide in a deep hole. I can get some DNA to change our appearances so that we blend in, but I'll need time to do that.", Amy informed him.

"What about my family? What about my looks, I like the way I look.", he pouted.

"Your family is the cause of this going further than I wanted Josh. As for your looks you might as well just say goodbye to them.", she explained.

XXX

_Mike and Justine Little's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hey how are you feeling this morning honey?", the giant asked as he stroked her hair.

"I feel better this morning Mike. Kim made a difference last night. I've never seen her so outgoing. It's almost like she was channeling Ron.", the genius smiled.

"Well Ron's going to be home tonight honey. He said he had to talk to someone about something. So I guess we'll be seeing him tomorrow.", Mike replied, "Anyway I'm going to get up and get the kids moving. Why don't you take a warm bath?"

"I'll take a shower honey. I'll take a bath tonight. I suppose I'd better tell Dr. Possible about the cancer. I guess they'll have to let me go since I'm going to miss work.", she informed him.

"Honey people get sick all the time. Don't worry. They won't let you go over this.", he replied. Mike could see the situation beginning to wear on her, "Don't worry babe." The big guys wrapped her in his arms for a few minutes to reinforce his love for her.

"Thanks Mike I needed that. It's just I'm so overwhelmed right now.", she explained as she finally got up.

At the breakfast table Justine told her kids, "Now behave for Dad. He's going to be home for a while. I might be home early today too. Now give Mommy a hug alright?"

"Sure Mom.", they both replied. The older one gave her mother a concerned look but didn't say anything.

XX

Later at the Space Center Justine walked into her supervisor's office. "Excuse me Dr. Possible...Could I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure come in Justine. How have you been?", he asked.

"Uh...I have a problem."

"What's bothering you are the kids getting on your nerves?", he asked knowing how that had happened to him over the years.

"No Sir, you see I haven't been feeling well lately. So Mike made me go to the doctor.", she paused.

James brightened, "You're going to have another child Justine?"

"Uh no Sir...I doubt if that will happen now..."

"What's wrong Justine? We're family here at the Center. You've been family since...well since high school.", James stated now worried.

"I was diagnosed with cancer Dr. Possible. I'm fairly far along too.", she began to weep, "I'm not worried about me, but Mike and the kids. I'm scared for them."

"I'll call Anne and Kimmie.", he started.

"Kim already knows...I told her last night. She said something about Ron curing me...but how can he do that he's no doctor.", she informed the older man as he held her softly.

"Because he's a Possible Justine. Ronald's been a Possible most of his life. Kimmie-cub told me some of the things he can do and I don't understand it either...but maybe I'm just to close-minded. Have you ever noticed how much happier you feel when you're around him?", he asked.

"Yes...yes I have.", she replied after thinking about it.

"I think that's part of it. Annie seems to understand more about it than I do, but it's just very hard to explain. You can feel it, but you don't really know how it happens. And Anna seems to be able to do it too and so can Kimmie to a lesser extent.", he tried to explain.

"I know Kim tried to explain it last night. Anyway Dr. Possible are they going to let me go because I might be spending a lot of time on sick days?", Justine asked.

"You will not lose your job over this Justine. You take what time you need. Don't worry, now I want you to go to the hospital and talk to Anne. Though this isn't her specialty she knows the right questions to ask from your primary care doctors. This may not cure you, but it will make it easier to adjust in case Ronald's attempt doesn't work. Give my best to that cute little genius that you have running around too.", he instructed her.

XXX

_Team Possible Headquarters:_

"Gentlemen it's good to see you.", Becky Stoner told the two Rangers in front of her.

"Ma'am, it's good to see you again.", Sergeant Charley Yates replied.

"So you are interested in joining the team?", she asked.

"Do we get to work with Sergeant Stoppable again Ma'am?", Sergeant Chris Campbell asked for both of them.

"Yes and his wife Kim as well.", Becky informed them.

"Does Ron know about this?", Yates inquired.

"No he doesn't, but either he, Kim or myself have the authority to hire. Mrs. Stoppable will be here in a few minutes, She will go with my recommendation though. Now do either of you have problems with becoming reserve agents of Global Justice?", she asked.

"Not a problem with me, how about you Charley?", Chris asked.

"Not a problem here either.", he replied.

"Good after you fill out the applications we'll look for homes for you and the wives. Tomorrow we'll go into GJ to get you sworn in and make sure that your IDs and carry permits are filed for.", Becky replied.

They all stood up as Kim entered. "Hi guys, sorry about being late but Anna was being a twerp this morning. So how did the interview go?", she asked.

"It went well Kim, we're going to fill the applications out then go out for lunch and look at a few houses to get them all setup.", Becky explained.

"Sounds good, now a word of caution, Ron will be in town later tonight and for the weekend. I don't want him to see you till Christmas, I want it to be a surprise for him. Now he's going to be real busy and from what I can understand he'll be real tired Saturday and Sunday. He might be too tired to even eat.", Kim informed them.

"Is Ron going to be alright?", Campbell asked.

"You guys were in Japan with him right?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it..."

"Yori and Hirotaka are here. Yamanouchi is safe with us. I've met Master Sensei more than a few times.", Kim explained.

"But Mrs. Stoner..."

"She's been approved by Sensei as well guys.", Kim added.

"Then I have one question Ma'am, what is the name of weapon that he guards?", Charley asked.

Becky answered, "It's the Lotus Blade. In its normal form it is a Japanese Katana, however Ron can make it change shape with his will."

"OK you have us, I guess you know at least as much as we do.", Chris stated.

"OK wait a minute guys I'll get your paperwork for you to fill out and Kim can keep your wives busy out in the lobby.", Becky suggested.

With a smile Kim Stoppable went out to introduce herself to the to women as Becky took care of the administrative work.

Half an hour later the three exited the office. Kim stood up, "Becky what are you doing for lunch?"

"I was going to meet Will.", she replied with a smile.

"Call him and see if he can meet us at Kimberly's for lunch.", Mrs. Stoppable replied.

"Sure, are you going to pick up Anna? You know how she loves to eat there.", Becky stated.

"I'll have Luki meet us there. I think my sister-in-law might remember Charley and Chris.", Kim smiled.

"Why would she remember us?", Chris asked.

"Remember what you were worried about revealing? Well she attended the place for years.", Kim laughed.

"You mean she's a..."

"Yeah my husband and my sister-in-law are both ninjas. She's a cousin of Yori and Hiro.", Kim explained, "We met on my honeymoon. Luki was injured protecting me and Sensei allowed us to bring her to Middleton and she's been here ever since. She and my brother Tim got married earlier this year."

"Is this one of those things that the guys can't talk about?", Joann Campbell asked.

"You can talk about it between us. Some of the information I would like to keep from the public though.", Kim replied as she picked up the phone to call home.

XXX

_War College:_

"When are you heading out Sergeant?", Colonel Jackson asked Ron.

"Last class gets over in three hours. I already have my bags packed and I just have to get my lesson plan for next week.", the former Ranger told his old S-2.

"What do you have planned for this evening?", he asked.

"Oh I'm going to cook for the family and a few friends and talk to Sensei afterwards. I need Yori and Hiro in the link. I really haven't tried this before and I'm going to need help.", Ron hinted.

XX

_Five hours later aboard the Gulf Stream:  
_

"Mr. Stoppable are you comfortable?", Mary Allen asked her boss.

"I'm fine Mary and thanks for asking, why don't you sit down and relax.", Ron suggested.

"I'm sorry Sir..."

"Mary I'm not a jerk. Normally for just me I'd take a commercial flight, but with KP pregnant and Justine being sick I just had to get back early. Anyway, I have a first name and it's Ron. I'd appreciate it if that's what you call me. Mr. Stoppable is my Dad and my Grandfather.", he smiled.

"But Sir..."

"I could make that part of the rules. I have been known to change them you know.", Ron laughed slightly.

"Yes Si...I mean Ron would you like a drink?", she asked.

"Could I get a beer?"

"What kind S...Ron?", she asked.

"Whatever you have available. It's been a long week and I have an extra session next week with a couple of Generals coming in.", Ron tried to explain.

"Stressful?", she asked.

"Yeah I took part in a couple of battles being studied. It sorta gives me nightmares when I have to go over some of the things we did. Sometimes I can see their faces at night.", he replied.

"Their faces?", she asked.

"Yeah the guys who never got to see their families again. Some of them still haunt me.", he explained.

"I don't understand..."

"I was the only survivor in one of the operations. We lost 98% of my platoon. I still don't know how I lived. When that happens, it sorta changes you inside. I've been lucky, I lived and married the most beautiful woman in the world and have the cutest daughter too.", he added.

"That's very nice..."

"Still trying to figure out how I ended up with Kim Possible as my wife.", Ron laughed.

"OH YOU'RE the one...", Mary asked.

"Huh, the one what?"

"You were on the show with Wendy Marks. I watched both shows. You're the one who saved her and then last month she had that interview.", Mary explained.

"Yeah I guess I am Mary, but like KP says it's no big.", Ron told her seeing she was blushing.

"But I didn't know that our CEO was Ron Stoppable.", she tried to explain.

"Well I'll try not to let it go to my head Mary, anyway I'm not the CEO I'm the CFO, I pay for everything. I've met all sorts of famous and rich people and deep down inside most of them are nice people who don't want to stay in the public eye. There are a few that go out of their way to seek the spotlight, but most don't.", he informed her.

"Is it true that Kim is bringing Team Possible back?", Mary asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to allow Kim to go out and fight bad guys unless we're attacked during a mission. The team's purpose will be to help people. Kim was hurt badly twice while I was gone. I don't want to lose her, she's my wife and the mother of my children. She will still call the shots on how the team operates, sometimes she will lead aid efforts. Kim still is a Senior Agent with Global Justice and is in charge of Agent training too. So there are going to be a lot of times that she won't be available to deploy.", Ron explained.

"I thought she liked action.", Mary asked.

"She does. but she's also matured. Kim is petite and she got hammered quite a bit when she was younger. She's almost over a leg injury that's had her gimped up for over six years. When you lose about three inches of hamstring to a landmine...well that can cripple most people and it severely limited KP's mobility. It's taken a lot of operations and grafts and hours of physical therapy for her to get to the point where she can run and do flips and cartwheels again.", he informed her.

"And now with the children..."

"Yeah I want her around for a long time. I really don't want to lose her.", Ron smiled.

"And you spent time in combat too?", Mary asked.

"Yeah I was an Army Ranger. They finally knocked me out of the fight about three years ago. I was busted up bad enough that I couldn't complete the minimum requirements to stay a Ranger so they discharged me at the end of my hitch.", Ron responded.

"Hang on Sir...I mean Ron, I'll get you your beer.", Mary told him as she got up.

"Thanks Mary.", he replied with a smile

X

"Ron we're going to be landing in a few minutes. I want to thank you for talking to me like a person instead of a servant.", Mary told him.

"Mary we're all equals here. If someone treats you that way let me know. I'll make sure that they understand. I was a bottom feeder on the food chain in high school and I just won't put up with that. Thanks for the beer and the conversation. I might have to take this baby back on Monday and I think that I might not be in good shape so I'm letting you know ahead of time. If I get sharp with you let me know, I won't mean anything by it.", he informed her.

"Is there anything wrong Ron?", she asked.

"A very close friend has just been diagnosed with cancer, and I'm going to do everything that I can for her. So I might be very tired when I get on the airplane. Sometimes when I'm exhausted I get edgy. If that's the case I apologize in advance.", Ron explained.

"Yes Ron I understand. Thanks for giving me the heads up.", she replied as she sat down and fastened in.

XXX

_Northern Japan:_

The stealth hoverjet set down in a very remote area on the island of Hoddaikido some miles east of Sapporo, Japan. "Over there is where they had a Winter Olympics Joshie.", Amy told him as she pointed off in the distance, "We're going to put down on a little level spot that Monty showed me once on a mountainside. No one comes around here this time of year, it's too cold."

"I'll bet Amy honey, it looks cold with all the snow.", the artist replied.

"Yeah, we'll stay cloaked and get some rest and take care of our rodent buddies. We have to make sure that they are ready to go tonight. With the miniature GPS units on their camera packs we should be able to find what we want tonight.", Amy explained, "Just think if we get the information that we want, we'll be back in a few days to pick up the DNA samples that will turn Stoppable's life into a living hell."

"Yeah a living hell till my cousins pop him while trying to make the exchange for his brat.", he laughed.

"We should make sure they film it so that we can enjoy the moment over and over again. Maybe the guys can show the clip to his daughter before she goes to bed at night.", Amy added with a chuckle.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"Hey babe what are you doing out here. I thought that..."

"Ron shush. Gawd how I missed you. Luki's out in the car with Anna. We're going out for dinner then I want to go over to Justine and Mike's just to say hi.", Kim Stoppable told her husband after the initial hug.

"How's everyone else?", Ron asked.

"Not bad, but we have a problem honey.", she started.

"What is it?", he asked.

"When I left the Littles someone had a laser dot on me. I called the Police about it and when the cruisers showed up, a car drove away pretty quickly. Then when we got back home two more cars were flushed out. I checked with security tapes both at Team Possible and Global Justice. Some people have been walking some of the members of the Team's properties.", she informed her husband.

"Do you know anything more?", Ron asked becoming concerned.

"No Ron, but I'm worried.", Kim replied.

"As am I. Let's have Wade do a security check on all the team members' homes.", Ron suggested.

"Good idea honey. If he finds anything what do you think we should do?"

"Leave any bugs in place and we'll get tracker signals on them. It's always good to not let the bad guy know that you're on to them.", Ron replied.

"Good I thought it was just me. Better to catch whoever it is red handed.", she replied.

"One thing though, have all our vehicles checked out too and have those bugs disabled if they find any.", Ron suggested.

"Why's that Ronnie?", the red head asked.

"Cause if we catch em, I don't want them to know where we are. Tracking devices fall off cars all the time.", Ron told his wife as he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"OK honey, I'll have Wade schedule a sweep and have a couple more cameras up. Are you sure that you don't want to catch them?", Kim asked.

"And what do we hit them with, trespassing? Even Snobblestone will toss that one out. Then they know that we're onto them.", Ron replied as they walked out to the van.

Calmly Ron slowed down and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kim could feel the power starting to radiate off him as his eyes flashed blue for an instant.

"_KP someone followed you here.",_ Ron thought to her.

"_Where?",_ she asked in her mind.

A few moments later he responded, _"That black jeep two rows over. Listen I'm gonna walk over by them and have some fun. Go to the van, in your condition you're too much of a target."_

"_OK, but get the plate number.", _she instructed.

"_Don't worry. I got the blade.",_ he thought back.

"Hey KP I forgot something in the terminal, I'll be right back.", he told his wife loud enough to be heard..

"Sure honey, I'll wait.", Kim replied.

Ron took a different route back to the terminal.

"Hey nice Jeep, where'd you get it?", Ron asked the two startled men in the front seat as he fingered the weapon that morphed into one of its other forms.

"Huh, hey we weren't doing anything.", the fat bald driver blurted out.

"Didn't say you were buddy. Do you have a guilty conscience or something?", Ron asked.

"Who me, why would I have a guilty conscience man?", the chubby driver asked in return.

"Hey you look familiar. You were a senior at Middleton when I was a freshman. What was your name again?...hold on… were a football player...You went by the nickname 'Big Ed' Mankey. That's it, you're Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey.", Ron worked it out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not doin nothin mascot.", he growled, "Quit hasslin me."

"Hassling you? Hey man, I wasn't hassling you. However, I just want you to know that someone pointed a laser dot at Kim last night. I also just want you to know that **if** I ever find out who did it, the authorities won't have to worry about burying the asshole. And finally, I really just want you know that on the outside I'm a nice guy, but on the inside I'm about sixty percent prick. Whoever did it went a bit too far.", Ron threatened.

"Fuck you ya wimp.", 'Big Ed' roared as he pushed his way out of the four wheeled drive vehicle.

The large man stood there taking up a boxing stance. "Don't worry about this punk 'One Tooth', I'll take care of him right now.", he yelled as he threw a haymaker with his right hand.

Ron, like a cat, stepped forward with his right foot and caught Big Ed's left shoulder with his right hand and twisted his right hip. The action caused the larger man to fly forward and on to his back in the parking garage.

"No wonder Barkin benched you halfway through the last season. Your footwork sucks.", Ron taunted keeping a eye on the other occupant who was getting out by now and looked to be pulling a blade from his belt.

Seeing the larger man getting up Ron refocused on him. "Hey did I hurt your feelings Eddie?", Ron continued to taunt.

"Fuck you punk.", he yelled, but not with as much enthusiasm as before.

"I don't swing that way, but I heard a bunch of you Mankeys do.", Ron laughed as the larger man rushed Ron.

Ron waited until the jerk got closer and then caught him with a snap side kick stopping his momentum. Ron jumped up and spun and caught Big Ed in the gut with a jump spin back kick doubling him over. He landed and spun and again knocking the larger man out with a spin hook kick which landed on his jaw.

The former Ranger turned to face the new threat. He could see the door open on his van and his wife getting out. "Don't worry KP these guys have offered to let me have some exercise before I go home. I'll be right there.", Ron called out seeing Luki was standing next to her speaking.

"I'm gonna kill you asshole.", 'One Tooth' Melvin grunted as he produced a knife.

"Better men than you have tried you clown. Are you going to twiddle with that frog sticker all day or are you going to shove it up your butt?", Ron growled.

The stout man looked at Ron and jumped forward without a sound trying to stab the Monkey Master.

Ron simply leaned back and twisted as he let the knife go by him. Before Melvin was able to twist the blade to meet Ron's chest, the blond simply tapped down in his elbow and up on his forearm at the same time causing the knife to stab Melvin in the ear lobe.

Laughing, Ron stepped back. "Oh man a knife in your hand is a dangerous weapon...to you maybe.", he chided.

"What did you do to me Stoppable?", Horace Melvin asked in shock.

"Me? You mean what did you do to you. I'm not the klutz here.", Ron reminded him.

"Anyway how do you know my name?", Ron asked becoming agitated.

"Fuck you.", the other man yelled as he threw his knife.

Ron didn't avoid until the last second and caught the blade out of midair and looked at it briefly.

Then smiling, "And you still don't know how to use a knife you clown."

With a flick of his wrist the knife went hurtling into the driver's front tire causing it to immediately go flat.

Horace looked in horror at the destroyed tire.

Ron said, "Ooops, it slipped. Well I guess it's time for you to say nighty night."

Taking a quick three steps Ron jumped and caught the remaining attacker with a flying sidekick in the chest putting him down for the count.

Smiling Ron copied down the license number, picked up his bags and walked back to the van.

"Just what were you doing Ron.", Kim growled.

"I needed to relieve some stress, honey sorry about making you wait.", Ron apologized.

"Ron-san that was sloppy.", Luki chided with a grin, it was like you never attended Yamanouchi.

"I wanted to be sure so I had to play with them a bit. Those guys have been following you KP. I don't know what's going on. But we need a team meeting this weekend.", Ron told his wife.

"I'll have Becky call one, on second thought I don't have to. We're all meeting for dinner before we go see Justine. I'm going to have everyone carrying until this blows over.", Kim told him and Luki.

"Hey squirt how are ya doing. Did you miss your old Daddy?", Ron asked Anna.

"Let go eat Daddy.", she implored.

"Yea let's do squirt.", he responded.

* * *

A/N: Ron's back and I guess they're going out to dinner. How's he going to act later with Justine? What's going to happen over dinner? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. LOL.

Remember to keep Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts. I have been remiss in not mentioning other authors who have problems as well. Even if I don't mention them all by name I hope things turn out better for them. Kt of JAKT has listed them on one of the forums. Kt you have to keep an eye out for us. Thanks.

As you might realize now the action has started. For the techniques used they are standard martial arts moves. How do I know this? Even though watching those types of movies I can say that they really don't show what a real master can do because the masters are just too fast to be caught by the camera. So unless it's slowed down enough it just looks like a blur to most people. So I carry a fourth Dan and am a Master Instructor for real. I trained for twenty years and taught for fifteen.

Again thanks to my beta CajunBear for all his hard work.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Disclaimer. Kim Possible and all those wonderful (and sometimes wonderful to hate) characters of the Disney show 'Kim Possible' belong to them and not myself as well as all events and locations associated with the show.**

**Ben Turner, Becky Stoner and all those others that are not in the series (except for a few) belong to me. If another author wishes to use them please ask and we'll talk about it I have their bios here on the computer.**

**Also I don't make a dime off this hobby let alone a living, so I have to go back in to the factory again tomorrow.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work over the last couple years all the humor and all the late night brain storming with me. If you can read it thank him, I know that I do.**

**I really want to thank Earl Allison, CB73, Mack53B (thanks for your service buddy), readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix and for the reviews. Thanks a lot some good questions and some great ideas. I wish I was insightful as you guys when I was writing this (months ago) and maybe as I write more I'll get better...nah.**

**I remind everyone that 'Revenge and Reversal' is rated 'M' for adult content and violence. We are starting to get to parts where the mature rating is really needed for various things. Please keep that in mind as you look to your case of brain soap and maybe a shower to if need be. I know there were times I did. However, some of the parts will be very humorous. If you're able to stick around I hope you enjoy it. **

**If anyone needs a reminder the ARC's progress is listed in my profile, no need to be redundant right?**

**OK so what are we going to cover in this chapter?**

**Dinner and a meeting with maybe some action included. Amy and Josh having a heart to heart, OK more action (if I remember it's been a while since I composed this chapter). And I am introducing three more characters. Two of them will have parts at various points for the rest of the ARC, and I think that with only one more addition OK a few more additions (but only one will make a difference to Kim Stoppable), the table is pretty well set up. There will be a call for some tow trucks though. Ninjas in action should have been the title of this piece. LOL**

**I guess with all this we'd better get started huh.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 17

_Airport parking garage:_

"Do you feel better now honey?", the red head asked her husband while Luki fussed over Anna in the back seat.

"The laser dot last night and the videos with people walking our friends' properties too kind of upset me; the final straw was seeing Josh's relatives obviously tailing you. After being in the Army...I'm just not built that way anymore. So, I decided to send someone a message.", Ron replied to his wife as she started the van.

"Well if the ones behind this are Mankeys isn't that violating that restraining order that Daddy had put in place a few years ago?", she asked.

"In a town this small it's going to be pretty hard to not bump into them once in a while. Heck GJ might not be able to do anything about it except monitor. I'm going to call Deputy Director Du and ask permission for our members to start carrying. I don't like the way this is going down.", the former Ranger told her.

"Ronnie dial his number and put it on the speaker, between he and I we can authorize concealed carry.", Kim told her husband.

"Sounds good to me babe. So, where are we eating tonight?", he asked.

"I decided we have a dinner meeting at Ronald's, by the time we get there I should have the authorization and hard copies will be mailed to local and state law enforcement officials tonight.", she informed Ron.

"You've thought this though KP. How's Justine.", his voice softened.

"She's scared and I think she's given up honey. I'm worried about her.", she replied.

"I am too babe, I am too, but I have to meditate and talk to Sensei. I need to make her healthy again.", he tried to explain.

"How can..."

"Oh, hey Will, are you meeting us at Ronald's with Becky tonight?", Kim asked after his voice came through the phone.

"Yes Kim, we're already en route. Is there a problem?", he asked in return.

"Yes we went over the security tapes and you know someone has been walking our properties at night. And then there was the laser dot incident. Well when I was picking Ron up at the airport he had a run in with a few of the Mankeys.", she explained.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Ronnie felt the need to relieve some stress. The two Mankeys are alive but they should be waking up in a while.", Kim explained while Ron was looking back over his seat making faces at his daughter.

"What do you need? Another restraining order?", he asked.

"No those clowns don't abide by them anyway.", she replied.

"OK, what then?", he asked.

"I want my members to start carrying.", she stated.

"Guns?", he asked to make sure.

"No cheerleader pompoms, of course guns Will.", Kim replied drawing a snicker from both Ron and another voice on Will's end.

"Becky is that you?", Kim asked.

"Yes Ma'am, but that was so funny.", Kim could hear Will's voice chuckling in the background.

"OK anyway we'll see you in a few minutes.", Kim told them as she ended the call.

XXX

_Northern Japan:_

"Are you sure that you don't want a drink?", Josh asked his tubby girlfriend.

"Not while we're getting ready for this part of the mission Joshie. It's not a good idea for you to have one either. We both have to be on our toes. The Japanese Defense Forces are not a backwater Army or Air Force from some third world country. They have state of the art hardware and their training is excellent.", Dr. Hall informed her boy toy.

"What do you mean honey bunch?", he asked.

"If they catch sight of us they could start shooting.", she replied.

"Shooting?", he gasped.

"Yes shooting with live missiles and bullets.", she informed him.

"But I didn't mean to become a target, I just want to be free from Stoppable.", he grated.

"Honey, you decided to play with the big boys. Now you have to take the same chances that every crook and villain does.", she explained.

"But all I was trying to do was keep my family safe.", he responded.

"No Joshie, you wanted to get even. You got disgraced because you didn't call the authorities when you had the chance. If you had the chance and made the call all this would be over now and you never would have had to marry Possible. Now you've put all the blame from your inactions onto Kim Possible and her sidekick. I warned you before this could get bloody, but you wanted to stay in and push it. We might end up reaping what we sow. You had better keep alert from now on and grow up.", she told him.

"What are we going to do?", he asked.

"We are going to have our little rodent friends check out that Japanese School after it gets dark, then we will have the data and we head back to the lair. If we find what we want we go back in a few days to retrieve the hands that we know that Stoppable cut off the Master's body after he killed him." She paused.

"After we get at least one hand then we will take DNA off it and clone more Mr. Fs. They will make the difference when we go after the child Josh. When Kimmie sees him again, she will freeze, I'm sure of it."

"Anyway while that is going on, your family will grab the other girls like you planned and there will be no one there to help Kimmie. With the sidekick off teaching there's no way that she can stop all of us from grabbing the brat. If you want we can kill her at that point.", Amy stopped.

"I'm not sure that I want my Ex killed at that point honey bunch. Maybe it'd be better to see her dead loser husband. Maybe one of my cousins can snipe her at the funeral.", he smiled.

"Oh now that would be dirty Joshie, then the brat will disappear. In the confusion they just might forget about her.", Amy laughed as she sat back in the comfortable chair, "See just a little while ago you was worried about the nastiness of being a villain, you're going to be a first class asshole. If they shoot the Princess from long range you know that Global Justice is going to start looking at who had problems with Kimmie...Guess who's going to be in the top five?...Your family. Since all of Kimmie's women friends will have disappeared too I think GJ will come snooping around armed.", she replied.

"If they come on our property we'll kill them too.", he snapped.

"Joshie, if they have warrants and you go out and kill law enforcement people your family may have problems.", she cautioned.

"But look what they did in Waco..."

"Yes and they had tanks to. Does your family have tanks and a judge in their pocket?", she warned.

"Uh no, Mom and Dad are still in prison for attacking my wife.", he growled.

"You mean your Ex-wife who the Master forced you two to marry each other. At this point I wonder just how legal some people are beginning to think it was now that the word is out.", Amy clarified, "Anyway your pervert family is keeping tabs on your new _converts _I wonder how this is all going to turn out?", she asked.

"Honey I love you and all that, but I don't like having my family called perverts.", he growled.

"Then what would _you_ call them?", she pushed the point, "Rapists, kidnappers, murderers...I'd like to see what you think about them in their planned future activities."

"Well we're Mankeys, we're supposed to be the elite. We're just trying to get back into the gene pool.", he gnashed his teeth.

"Oh and why is your family trying to get back into the gene pool anyway? Remember who your talking to?", she reminded him.

"One of my ancestors made us marry inside the family because he knew that no one was good enough to become one of us. Granddad figured it out when he noticed that we had lots of skin, mental and tooth problems. He told us that we have to bring **outsiders **into the fold if we were going to survive. Anyway I'm Mom's son not Dad's, same way with Mary.", he confessed.

"So you're not even a Mankey?", she asked, "Then why..."

"Remember Mom's a Mankey. Mom and Dad are cousins, they knew each other all their lives.", he explained.

"Then how..."

"Mom and Dad were at a party and Mom passed out...well so did Dad. Well anyway I guess one of the other men at the party thought Mom was cute and here I am.", he laughed softly, "You see Mom told me that Dad can't have kids."

"Well I can fix that.", Amy told him.

"Still doesn't fix the limited gene pool thing.", Josh replied.

"Yeah maybe it doesn't, but you can go to plastic surgeons and get fixed up and have members of the family mostly the women go looking for cute, strong, and intelligent men. Within two generations your family wouldn't be outcasts anymore.", Dr. Hall suggested.

"Well I guess we could do that, but the men have _needs _too. I suppose we can do both, but the guys are really interested in a couple of my old girlfriends and they have plans for them, I couldn't get that out of their minds if I tried now.", Josh revealed.

"So even though I offer you an out so that they don't have to do this you're sure that they are going to do whatever they want?", she asked incredulously.

"Yeah honey, they should have the **hotel** done pretty soon.", he replied.

"Hotel?", Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's where they're going to hide the girls so they can't be found.", Josh replied.

"You know we're all going to die over this right?", she told him.

"Nah remember the blanket immunity for the kid.", he reminded her.

"Sure Josh, sure, tell that to me when bullets start flying.", she replied.

"Bullets? They won't have a reason to shoot.", Josh stated.

"There won't be immunity once you fail to give them Kimmie's baby back.", Amy snapped. "If she's not alive I see Global Justice coming through the compound shooting up anything that moves. Josh your family is dead, all of them.", Amy warned, "Listen get some rest, we're going to need it tonight."

XXX

_Ronald's:_

"Please Agent Du, everyone sit down.", Kim told them, "We have a busy weekend ahead and I want to get this out of the way before Ron does whatever he's going to do with Justine."

Becky started, "In light of some of the footage we've been getting, and after last night's episode, I'm going to ask Global Justice and the FBI to authorize our team members to carry until whatever is happening to us is over."

"I've reviewed the tapes and the incident last night with Agent Stoppable. I'm recommending that all reserve Agents upgrade their range time and conceal carry their sidearms.", Deputy Director Du responded, "So that means that all members of Team Possible are ordered to carry. One problem with this however is that you are going to have to curb heavy alcohol consumption while you carry."

"Understood Deputy Director.", Kim replied for her team, "That is an order, now."

"Well I guess it's ice tea for me tonight.", Tom Wilson chuckled.

"It's iced tea for you most nights.", Ben Turner laughed, "Now what's this about the footage and last night?"

Becky explained, "As you know all GJ Agents, no matter what their status, have video surveillance on their homes. Over the last several weeks nearly every Agent that is associated with the Team has had people poking around their homes after lights were shut off. There are some exceptions, those being Tom, and the Harris brothers. Even though I'm not a GJ Agent, my condo has been watched too though."

"Have you looked into not just Agents being watched?", Will asked, "I mean if you're not an Agent and you're being watched it isn't consistent."

"Frankly no we haven't yet, the video footage we just looked at this morning. After last night's events with Kim I thought that it's time to start looking at things.", Becky replied.

"You mean the laser dot at the Littles?", he asked.

"Yes and the car racing away when a Police Cruiser appeared with its lights on. Then when Kim got home and two cars sped off after another Police Car turned on its lights. For some reason someone is watching the Stoppable home.", Becky replied.

"And the incident at the airport tonight too.", Kim added.

"What incident?", Albert Harris asked.

"Well Ron felt that something was wrong and he went to check it out. He came across a couple of my Ex's cousins. They may have followed us to the airport. Anyway, they wanted a fight..."

"Did the Medical Examiner have to show up?", Ben asked.

"No, but it seems they didn't like him being there, like they were hiding something.", Kim replied.

"Well what happened then, if they're not dead Ron must not have been too pissed off?", Ron's former squad leader asked her.

"Ron sorta beat the snot out of them.", Kim answered.

"So he was just toying with them?", Sergeant First Class Harris asked.

"Yeah, but he did knock both of them out.", she replied.

"Please excuse myself, Suzie, and Hiro. We'd like to get some air.", Wanda Wang butted in, "We will be right back."

Yori asked in Japanese, _(Do you wish for me to come along sister?)_

_(No, it should be easy as long as Hiro is packing one of his toys), _Wanda told her friend.

Ron asked in Japanese, _(Do you know something?)_

_(No, but if Kim-san was tailed it makes sense that others may have been as well.), _Wanda replied.

_(Do you wish my assistance?), _Ron queried.

_(Not at this time. We shall go see.), _Wanda replied as she and the other two rose from their seats.

"OK Kim why don't Ben and I sorta wait for some of these clowns to come around?", Albert asked wondering what his bride-to-be was up to.

"Well that way you won't have to go far Bert, Ben's home is being watched.", Becky revealed, "Though yours isn't."

"Hang on just a minute. Team members' homes that only have males in them are not targeted, but Team members that have women in the house are?", Ron asked aloud getting everyone's attention.

"Well that's how it looks Ron.", Becky responded.

"Has anyone be looking at Wade Load's place?", he asked.

"Usually Wade takes care of his own security Ron.", Will Du replied.

"How about his girlfriend's place?", Ron asked pushing his point.

"I...I don't know.", Will confessed.

"Alright I want Wade in on this too. As a matter of fact any girl that has any kind of connection to Team Possible or any of its members, I want watched just like any other GJ Agent. Something is going on and I don't know what it is yet, but it might be bad.", Ron ordered.

"We have the resources Ron, but this could be considered an invasion of privacy.", Will informed him.

"Are we willing to take the chance?", Kim asked.

"I have to run it by Dr. Director.", he replied, "We might have to notify them."

"And if they give it away then where will we be?", Kim pointed out.

"We don't have enough resources in the Team to do it ourselves. I know that we'll get caught with our pants down.", Ron gritted his teeth.

"We'll set the cameras up, but only if we get the approval of those being watched over.", Will replied.

"I suppose it will have to do.", Kim replied for all, "Now I wonder what happened with Wanda and Suzie?"

The three slipped out the side door into the howling wind after disabling the fire alarm. They slowly made their way to the back side of the lot and began to move from car to car flitting through the shadows. Suzie slowed as she heard voices. "I wonder where Big Ed and One Tooth are. Josh's Ex and her asshole husband have been inside almost an hour.", a woman spoke to others in another car with her window barely opened

"I don't know Lisa all they were supposed to do was tail her and report back.", a male voice answered.

Suzie moved back and motioned for the other two to do the same. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. "Ron-san.", she whispered, "Have someone turn out the parking lot lights...Yes right away."

With a smirk she waited and unsheathed her blackened knife. Moments later the lot was plunged into pitched blackness.

"What's going on?", they could hear the woman asked.

"Oh don't worry Lisa, I'll keep the boogey man from getting you.", one of the men laughed.

"Well keep your lights off, we don't want to draw attention.", she told them.

They didn't understand that they wouldn't be able to see in the dark for a few minutes and that was all the ninjas needed. Before their night vision returned there were seven flat tires and the blackened shapes slipped out the back of the lot and returned to the front of the restaurant by another way.

The three walked inside liked they owned the place and reentered the private room where the main course was being set. "Ron-san you may have the parking lot lights turned back on.", Wanda laughed.

"OK what did you do?", Kim asked.

Wanda responded, "Well there were several cars in the parking lot and the occupants were talking about a Big Ed and a One Tooth and you, Josh's Ex. I highly doubt if they were waiting for employees to get off or are customers..."

"What did you do?", Kim asked not wanting a long winded explanation.

"We cut the valve stems to their tires.", Suzie replied for her.

"How many?", Ron asked.

"We counted seven. I doubt if they have that many spares with them.", Hirotaka laughed as Yori punched his arm.

"Do not grow up like your father Ron-san.", Yori instructed her child.

Laughing Ron got up and went to see one of his managers. "There are some guys out in the lot with flat tires. After we leave go out and ask them if they need help. Make sure you get their information, if they don't give it to you call the Police before you call the tow trucks.", he instructed.

After that dinner went smoothly and with in another hour they were ready to leave.

"Anyone come in yet?", Ron asked the manager who he gave the earlier information to.

"Uh..no Mr. Stoppable no one has come in and I haven't seen the flashing lights of a wrecker yet.", he replied.

"Good, I'm sure they will soon. Strike the first order, I see no reason for you to get cold tonight.", Ron told him with a smile.

"Yes Sir and thank you.", he answered.

Ron held the door as his party departed en mass. He carried Anna and put her in her car seat; then he looked over at Luki and she was getting into Tim's car, they were going home right after dinner, but Kim, Ron and a few others were going to see Mike and Justine at their home.

XX

"Hi guys good to see you, the kids are already for bed.", Mike Little told his friends as they were entering the front door.

"Uh...how's Justine?", Tara asked as she filed in.

"Still abrasive Tara and my hearing's pretty good too.", a voice called from one of the bedrooms right before RD came running out.

"Good then your not dead yet.", Kim taunted as the little boy made a bee line for her daughter.

"No not yet...", she softened her tone.

"Anyway I got cookies and warm milk for the kids. You guys want a beer?", he asked.

"Ah would love to big guy but we have a bunch of pregnant women with us and the boss just took us off booze in sympathy.", Ben laughed, "So decaf coffee if you have it, I can make it for you."

"Sounds like a plan. Uh Ron I guess you're here to talk to Justine...Right?", he asked.

"Yep, me and Yori, Wanda and Suzie we sorta need a quiet place.", his long time friend replied.

"Sure Ron, I'll keep everyone busy while you guys do what you have to do...She doesn't have to take her clothes off does she?, Mike asked a little nervously.

"Mike I'm not a pervert. And neither are the other girls...Well I'm not sure about Wanda.", Ron laughed trying to keep it light.

Ron caught the silent reference she made back to him saluting him as number one, which almost made him laugh.

Albert caught it too and began to laugh, "Wanda that wasn't nice."

"Hey Bert she just said I was number one.", Ron snickered, "OK guys lets take our hostage into one of the back rooms."

Ron took the sick blonde woman whom he had known for years and escorted her back to a bedroom where she could lay down.

"You're not going to do anything unnatural to me are you?", Justine asked nervously.

"That depends on your definition of unnatural Justine-san.", Yori replied.

"Justine relax.", Ron commanded.

"Huh?"

"You are worried about you family, I will take care of them if something happens to you. Tonight all you have to do is tell me when it hurts. You know Yori; she will touch certain places on your body while we are in a trance. That will narrow down what I need to do tomorrow night.", Ron explained.

XX

_Ronald's:_

A gruff man walked up to the entrance of the eatery, "Hey man, I need to call a tow truck."

"Sure bud, I can make the call for you, can I have your name?", the manager asked.

"Ummm the name is Smith, John Smith.", he replied.

"Sure, can I see your driver's license.", he asked, "I have to tell the driver who to see."

"I'd rather not.", the stranger replied.

"Are you a customer tonight?", the manager asked.

"Uhh no."

"Are you here to pick someone up then?", he prodded.

"Uh no."

"Well if you are on our lot and you have no business here...Just what are you doing here.", he asked pointedly.

"I uh..."

"I suppose I had better call the Police and tell them that there is some suspicious activity on the property.", the manager announced to the now shocked man, "I'm sure the Police will be interested in to your activities tonight sir, please wait outside.", the manager told him as a Cop walked in.

"Officer Hubble what are you doing working nights?", the Manager asked.

"Oh aye just letting a couple of da guys off fer Christmas Shopping yer know. What's the problem Chet?", he asked.

"This gentleman has a car problem and he has no business here. He wasn't a customer, he isn't here to pick someone up and you know our policy on loitering. He wants me to call a tow truck but refuses to give me his correct name.", Chet laid out his problem.

"Let me see you're ID sonny.", Hobble demanded.

"But Officer..."

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. You either identify yourself or we're going down to the city jail. At least it's warmer there than outside.", Hobble told him.

The stranger pulled out his wallet and his driver's license. "Hmmm Mortimer Beitz, hey aren't you one of those Mankey people.", Hobble asked.

"Well yeah they're my cousins.", he replied.

"Call the tow truck Chet, I'll go out and see what's going on.", the large Policeman told the Manager.

XX

_The Littles:_

"Alright Justine-san, just lay back and relax. Remember we have never hurt you.", Yori told her softly.

"I'm just a little scared.", she replied not being in control like she usually was.

Justine raised her head as Ron along with Wanda and Suzie sat in the lotus position. She began to shake when she saw her friend begin to glow. _"Master Sensei, it is Stoppable-san please come to my aid.", _his voice echoed a little.

"What the heck is that?", the scientist asked as a vision seemed to take form.

"_Stoppable-san what is your need that I may aid you with?",_ the blue tinted, red robed master asked.

"_I am a healer am I not?", _Ron asked.

"_Yes you are Stoppable-san. You are the heir of Lord Toshimiru and have all of his powers mental and physical including his powers to heal.", _Sensei replied.

"_I have very little experience with this and my good friend has a cancer. Her life is very precious to me.", _Ron confided for all to hear, "_I need guidance so that I may heal her."_

"_Who is standing next to her Ron-san?",_ Sensei asked.

"_Yori Takana-san Master.", _Ron replied.

"_Very good bring your power up so that I can channel through Yori-chun.", _he ordered.

"_Yesssss Master.",_ Ron replied as the room turned azure blue.

"_Yori-chun please touch her at her navel.", _the Master instructed.

"Stoppable that feels weird.",Justine gasped at the tingling sensation.

"_Justine don't have an orgasm on me, where I'm at right now it will totally freak me out.",_ he instructed.

"Sure that's easy for you to say Stoppable. I swear my next kid is going to be named after that mole rat.", she grimaced trying to hold back the now enjoyable feelings.

XX

Mike asked, "How do you think they're doing?"

"Mike why don't you relax.", Kim calmed him as she felt the power rise.

"Kim why are your eyes blue?", Tara asked, "You're not linked with Ron."

"I don't know T, I can feel him and Sensei too.", she replied.

"_Mommy I feel Daddy too.", _Anna's voice echoed a bit.

"What's wrong with my brother?", (not-so) little Kimmie Little asked out loud.

Anna replied,_ "Rufus."_

Kim calmly picked up the tyke, _"Ruffie are you in there?"_

"_Hnk yeah Kim.", _the brown haired boy answered as his eyes flicked blue.

"What's wrong with RD.", Mike gasped.

"I'm not sure Mike, Hirotaka what is happening to him?", Kim asked.

"The boy has gotten MMP from somewhere. When they get done, Yori-chun and Ron-san must be made aware of this development.", the ninja stated in awe while holding his own son.

Anna began to laugh as she glowed blue and began to float in mid air. "Anna you know better than to do that.", Kim reprimanded her.

"Mommy I'm showing RD what fun it is.", Anna replied.

Ben asked, "Is this whole house going nuts?"

"No Ben, it's confusing right now. You've been around this before. Anna's been able to do this a long time. However, we never knew RD could do this. Mike, Master Sensei will need to see RD. It won't be painful, as a matter of fact it's a joy.", she calmed her old friend.

"He's going to be alright?", Mike asked.

"I think so; I can't float like Anna can. But Ron has been able to glow since before our Senior Prom. It's a gift. It's like RD has a destiny. I just don't know.", Kim replied.

XX

_Ronald's:_

"All right you people I'm taking all your driver's license information, if I have any trouble with any of you it's going to be the weekend in the lockup.", Hobble ordered. _'I wonder why they disabled all their cars on the parking lot? Oh well we'll sort it out later.'_

Soon all four vehicles were towed to a garage to have their wheels fixed in the morning.

XX

_The Littles:_

"_Very good Yori-chun. We are done for now. I will call in my colleagues later. Now Ron-san, you may power down. We know what we must do. One thing before you go to bed and rest tonight Ron-san, you must eat well and again in the morning. You must not expend too much energy in your repose either. Wanda-san and Suzie-san the same goes for you. We will need as many people in the link tomorrow as possible, but no women with child. This will be draining on all but mostly Ron-san.",_ Sensei instructed.

"Is it dangerous Sir?", Justine asked worried.

"_If they fail will be dangerous for you Mrs. Little-san, but you will be no worse than you are now. If they succeed all will be tired but the hardest weight will be on Ron-san. He will at least be very weak and will exhibit symptoms of your disease until he recovers with rest.",_ the ninja master replied through Yori's mouth.

"How long will that be?", she asked worried now about her friend.

"_I do not know.",_ Sensei replied.

They all got up and filed out of the room.

"Hey guys, how about noon or one tomorrow after noon, that will give us time to rest and get our energy back.", Ron suggested.

"Is Justine going to be alright?", Mike asked.

"I think we can make it work big guy. But a few days after we try it I want Justine in for a whole battery of tests.", Ron ordered.

"I understand Ron, I'll call Dr. Possible. She knows what to do.", Mike replied.

"Good I'll see if I can have them over here too.", Kim told them, "Mom and Dad are not going to believe this."

"Good idea honey.", Ron replied.

"Uh honey, do you remember when Rufus died?", his wife asked.

With a sad look Ron replied, "Yeah honey. It was hard. So hard."

"Can you take a moment to power up again?", she asked hoping that it would happen again.

"Sure honey but..."

"Please?", she pleaded.

"OK I don't need the pout.", Ron stated as he recalled the power again.

In moments his eyes were again blue, _"Yes KP I am ready now what is it?"_

Kim began to glow, _"Anna you can glow now too."_

"_Yes Mommy, can RD glow with us?", _she asked as her voice echoed a bit.

"_RD? RD glows?",_ Ron gasped, _"How?"_

"_Ask for Rufus.", _Kim hinted.

"_Rufus, why Rufus?", _he asked.

"_Just do it and we'll worry about why later.", _Kim instructed.

"_Rufus?", _Ron asked turning to his daughter and the younger Little child.

"_Hnk yeah Ron!", _the little boy echoed.

"_How are you in RD?", _Ron inquired.

"_Don't know.", _RD replied.

"_May I hold you?", _the blond man asked the young boy.

"_Hink, Yeah Ron.",_ RD replied again as he raised his arms to be picked up while Anna floated alongside.

Kim still glowed as Tara went to touch her. "Is it safe for me to touch you Kim?", she asked.

"_Yes it is safe you are my friend Tara.", _Kim's voice echoes in her head a bit almost startling the platinum blonde.

"How can all that happen?", she asked her old cheer captain.

"_It's about love Tara, you are a friend and Anna will allow your touch just as Ron will.",_ Kim tried to explain.

"But how can he do all..."

"Ron-san, I must remind you that you must conserve energy. Tomorrow will be very severe on all of us but mostly you.", Yori told the blue glowing master and interrupting Tara.

"_OK everyone, Yori is right. We must conserve our energy until the session tomorrow.",_ Ron stated as he let the power subside.

"After the session tomorrow I will notify Sensei of RD's new powers. He will want to observe the new one himself.", Yori told them. To Mike and Justine she informed them, "Your son may have a destiny. Sensei may have been reluctant to use the powers to free you from the disease that is eating you away. Knowing this news he will not hesitate now."

"Yori do you mean that Justine is going to be OK?", Mike asked.

"We shall see large man. If this works Ron-san will take on your wife's malady until he heals himself.", she replied.

"How long will that take?", Justine asked worried about her school mate.

"I do not know Justine-san. We have never cured a cancer before. One thing Ron-san may be sick for a while.", she cautioned.

Kim added, "OK let's go home, my husband needs his rest if he's going to help."

XX

Kim laid with her back next to her husband letting him spoon up to her, _'Well he didn't layout that much energy tonight, but WOW the wait was worth it.' _Smiling to herself she rolled over and pulled him into a tight hug murmuring, "I love you Ron."

"I love you too KP.", he answered groggily.

XX

_The Little Home:_

"Honey I was scared for you. What was it like in the glowy thing?", Mike asked his wife who had a soft smile on her face.

"Mikie...It was almost like when we make love. You know how hard it is for me to concentrate. But it felt good, it didn't hurt at all, no wonder Kim and Ron like to glow like that.", she replied.

"But I'm worried about RD..."

"Did you see the smile on his face? It was good for him. I don't know what's happening, but I think we have to wait and see.", Justine urged.

"Yeah but..."

"Go to sleep honey bear, Ron has given us hope.", she told him softly.

XXX

_Japan:_

"Josh the sun set an hour ago. It's time.", Dr Amy Hall announced as she shook her boyfriend to wake him.

"Yeah it's time.", he replied as he got up and tossed on his clothes.

After a quick breakfast they took care of Amy's rodent friends and were in the air flying south but staying under the radar.

Ninety minutes later Amy was rechecking her GPS data and slowed down.

With the low light television camera they both surveyed the plateau below them. "What is that place?", Josh asked in awe.

"That is Yamanouchi, which is where your schoolmate went on his exchange trip. I have been here once before. There is a clearing only half a kilometer away. I suggest we set down quietly and send out our friends. I have already given them the instructions for the mission, we want to be out of here before sunrise.", Amy urged as she made sure that they had captured images of the buildings with GPS tags on them.

Ten minutes later they set down staying cloaked and opened the cages. Amy's furry friends scampered down the ramp and off into the night making for the ninja school.

X

Several guards watched over the gates from the shadows as they noticed the rats begin to enter the ancient compound. Silently they watched as the rodents spread out._ 'What is this?', _Inorto Nakasumi, the new Captain of the Guard, wondered about the sudden infestation.

Motioning to the other guards to remain at their posts, he moved after several of them stayed in the shadows as he had been taught years before. As he was about to corner one he heard a hiss and went to investigate. _'Why are they going into the buildings?'_

XX

_Amy's Stealth Hoverjet:_

"See honey bunny, they are already entering the buildings.", Amy giggles as she looked at several monitors making sure the GPS trackers on the cameras where working

"Yeah but what are they going to find?", Josh asks.

"I don't know, but we can use some luck.", she replies.

XX

_Yamanouchi:_

One of the younger students was going to her desired meditation when she came across the rodent hoard. Not having completely conquered her early child hood fear of rats she tried to climb the walls to get out of their path.

The Captain of the Guard came upon the younger student._ (What is it Misha-san), _he asked knowing the young student from his classes.

_(Master I am sorry, I have a fear that hasn't entirely gone away.), _she replied.

_(They are only rats child. I will show you. Let me get one.), _he replied he dove after one and picked it up.

_(See they are just large mice...what is this?), _he asked looking closer.

_(What is that on it's back Master?),_ Misha asked.

_(I do not know, I must call an alert.),_ Nakasumi-san told her, _(Come with me __young one.)_

Seeing several more guards getting ready to come on duty he told them, _(Capture some of these rats, there is something wrong with them, I must see Master Sensei.)_

_(Hai it will be so.),_ they replied.

With the young student in tow Nakasumi-san began to look for Master Sensei. He knocked on the Master's cubical. Hearing no answer he quickly checked inside. The student added,_ (Master, Master Sensei was going to teach a small seminar on meditation in the rock garden.)_

_(Thank you child. I want to check one more thing before we go.),_ he replied.

Opening Sensei's study he quickly noticed that there were three of the rodents in the room scampering around. One of them was paying very close attention to the book case and a pair of unusual bookends in it.

_'Why are they interested in that? The dishonored one doesn't deserve to even have that much attention.', _he began to worry.

_(Come child let us find Master Sensei, I don not like the feel of this. We have been compromised.), _he stated still holding the rodent in his hand.

Running now the Master of the Guards rushed into the rock garden.

_(Sensei, we have been invaded.),_ he snapped.

* * *

A/N: I guess it's time to have another few of CB73's comments just so everyone can see how loose he does keep me so here they are:

"Are you sure that you don't want a drink?", Josh asked his tubby girlfriend. (Sure pal, have some Drano.)

"Still doesn't fix the limited gene pool thing.", Josh replied. (Man we're talking about only one tadpole swimming in that mud hole. And one really f**** up tadpole here in a very much polluted mud hole…)

"Yeah honey, they should have the **hotel** done pretty soon.", he replied. (Man I hear 'Dueling Banjos' again…)

"There won't be immunity once you fail to give them Kimmie's baby back.", Amy snapped. "If she's not alive I see Global Justice coming through the compound shooting up anything that moves. Josh your family is dead, all of them.", Amy warned, "Listen get some rest, we're going to need it tonight." (The light's finally dawning on you Josh and it's a Black Light.)

"Sure that's easy for you to say Stoppable. I swear my next kid is going to be named after that mole rat.", she grimaced trying to hold back the now enjoyable feelings. (LOL!)

OK now back to me, please keep Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts since he's undergoing some pretty tough treatments right now in hopes that he'll be writing again soon. I talked to him last Sunday...yeah he has a phone...anyway he's upbeat about the operation, so to cheer him up even more, I sent him the next six chapters of R&R. If anything happens I expect a call from his sister as she only lives a mile away from the house.

I am writing the last chapter of R&R while posting this one and true to my word I am going to take a break from writing (do I hear cheers?) though you the reader shouldn't miss out on regular updates. After that I will begin work on my next major project while R&R continues to work towards it's end. All I can say is that it will be dark and long as well as disturbing. The one following is already being planned out as well and both stories do have titles. The collab that CB73 and I have been working on is done except for some editing and CB has to break down and write his last chapter...Its the one he really wanted.

ST-103


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Disclaimer. Again Kim Possible and crew are owned by the Disney Corporation and not myself. Also I make no claude off this little hobby and only do it to amuse myself and gross out my fellow writers.**

**I want to thank my beta CajunBear73 for his fine work, man he's been tortured for over two years by me and he keeps coming back for more.**

**I'd like to thank all the readers of this ARC so far and even more so Earl Allison, CB73, and EnterpriseCV-6, I really appreciate the reviews guys.**

**So what's gonna happen this time? Will Ron croak with this effort for Justine? Will it succeed?...Ah maybe. One thing I can tell you is there is more that one thing going on in this chapter. Yeah Amy and Joshie have arrived in Japan and are trying to get information about Yamanouchi. And I have a surprise as well.**

**So let's get to it.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 18

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"I'm gonna get you!". Ron taunted his daughter as he chased her through the house.

"**Aieeeeee,** oh no Mommy bad man is gonna eat me.", Anna giggled as she tried to keep from being grabbed by her father during the chase game they had been playing.

"Alright you two, if you both don't settle down **I'll **be cooking breakfast this morning.", the red headed Stoppable called out as she watched over her steaming mug of decaf, "Remember what Yori said about expending energy today?"

"**Honey**, don't scare everyone. I can let Tommy take over and be the big bad ogre for a while.", Ron replied seeing Wilson put down his coffee to respond to the request.

"Uh sure…..I'll be right back Hope after the little Princess destroys me.", the former Ranger told them as he leaned over to give her a soft kiss while ignoring the green stare from his wife.

"Take your time lover; I'll help our old mascot make breakfast. Kim can watch over you two.", Hope replied, since she wanted to get Ron alone for some quiet talk.

Kim, because of an earlier conversation with her cheer bud, gave a knowing nod.

"Now Anna don't you hurt uncle Tommy.", Kim kiddingly warned her daughter.

Seeing they were alone in the kitchen Hope began, "Ron what can you tell me about Tom?"

"Well I can tell you that he was a member of my squad. Tom was a replacement for a Ranger who was killed in the line of duty. I really can't say more about that mission….You have to understand Rangers do some things that **have **remain quiet, but Frank Cole was a good friend of mine. He left behind a wife and a child...He was the first squad mate I buried, I swear it was the hardest thing I ever did till I brought Becky's Don home years later." Looking her in the eyes, understanding look on his face.

At her nod he continued, "Anyway I got him in the squad and he fit right in. He sort of reminded me of a young me, but with more skills. So I sorta showed him a few things that most of the other guys didn't know.", Ron began.

"Ron I know that Tom is a nice guy, but I'm not sure _yet. _I've talked to Tara and Kim and they seem to like him, but they said you know him best. I want to know can I trust him in love?", the Chinese-American woman asked.

"Hope I trust him with KP and Anna's life. They are more precious to me than I think you realize. I've trusted Tom with my life and the members of my squad. He's earned the right to be happy and _you_ make him happy kid.", Ron replied softly while touching her with a gentle tap to the nose.

"He makes me happy too Ron, but I have to be sure…."

"You're terrified to make a commitment aren't you?", Ron asked.

Pausing to think she answered, "Yes….I…I've been burned before."

"And you're afraid to lay yourself open again aren't you?", the former Ranger asked.

"No…..Yes, yes I am. I'm afraid of bearing torn up inside again. It still hurts years later.", she replied with a weak voice and tears beginning to flow.

Ron stopped for a moment and looked at her, only hesitating for a second before pulling her into a hug, "Hope do you remember when I left?"

Seeing the nod he continued, "I'm sure you know why I left…..You see KP and I had an argument. We had been talking about getting married….You know."

Again seeing the nod, "I was going to the mall to find and propose to her…..that minute. No hesitation, nothing. I was going to break all the vows that I made to an organization on my honor and tell her everything she wanted to know, that's how much Kimberly Anne means to me. I was willing to give her my honor...to trash it forever, just to be with her...When I got to the restaurant I saw her…." Ron's voice hitched.

"I saw her in the arms of Josh….Kissing him. They both told me to go away….So...So I did….Was it the right thing to do? At the moment, it felt that way I was emotionally destroyed. I felt she made her choice. I knew right then that Bonnie had been right all those years, with all that taunting...I was a loser. What I didn't know what that asshole had done to her at the time. I should have stayed and found out. I didn't know the whole thing was to lure me into a quiet place so one of my enemies could kill me. Anyway, I still loved KP; she was and is my life. When I entered the Army I was just looking for a fast ticket to an early grave. Lucky for me guys like Ben Turner, Tom and Don Stoner kept me alive and focused long enough for me to be able to come back home.", he explained.

"But Ron what has that got to do with me and Tom?", she asked.

"Learn from this Hope.", he stopped what he was doing for a moment to make his point, "do** not** make the mistakes **I **made. If it **feels** right **make** it right. **Life** is too **short** and** precious** to waste on doubts. Tom is a great guy, if you think that you love him my advice is to make him focus on you and get him to the altar. I can tell you that he is head over heels in love with you. Now you two have to make a decision together.", he advised.

"Listen there are a few things that he has done….Well he just can't talk about some of them…If he has nightmares just hold onto him. He's never had anyone as close as you and Tom's as happy as I've ever seen him.", Ron told her as he released her from the hug to return to the waffle batter.

"Thanks Ron for all that goofy stuff that you did in high school; it's real strange to see you this mature.", she replied elbowing him as he stirred the batter for the waffles.

"Yeah maybe I could start a new TV show called the 'the Chef Head Shrinker' or something like that.", he laughed as he poured the batter into the waffle iron.

"Oh that _is_ bad, don't quit your day job, ok? I'm going back out to help Kim supervise those two.", Hope told Ron.

"I'll have breakfast done in a few minutes.", Ron replied smiling now for his friends.

XXX

_The Little household:_

"How are you feeling honey?", Mike asked his wife.

"Oh I'm a little tired Mikey. That was a weird experience last night. I wonder what all that talk was about RD ?", she asked.

"I don't know, but I think Yori and Hirotaka will be able to tell us more after they get done with you today.", Justine's very large husband replied as he filled up her plate with bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Mike that's way too much.", she told him looking at her plate.

"You are going to eat more my wife. You are too thin and I'm worried about you. Now when you get back up to the weight that you were when we got married then I'll back off, but not until then.", he warned.

"OK honey, I'll eat.", the slight blonde genius replied.

"Remember Ron is going to maybe put himself through your hell for you. You have to take care of your end too.", he reminded her.

"Yeah I know I know. Honey have I told you today that I love you?", she asked.

"About five minutes ago when I was stirring the eggs.", Mike replied, "Right after I nibbled on your ear grossing Kimmie out."

"Oh that's right I hope she's not scarred for life.", Justine giggled thinking about Kimmie going through the 'boys have cooties' stage.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(What is that thing?),_ Sensei asked the man who was in charge of the guard.

_(Master, it is a normal rat for the most part, but you see that hump between its shoulders? Doesn't that look like a camera?),_ Inorto Nakasumi asked with worry.

_(Yes it does. Good eyes and work, my friend. We will have the technical staff look at these creatures.), _Sensei informed him.

_(Master, it was not all my work; one of our younger students realized these rodents were not all they seemed to be.), _the head of the guard replied.

_(Very good when this all calms down I would like to meet with this student, we may have averted a major break in security similar to the one when Maku-san nearly compromised our honor.),_ Sensei replied.

_(Yes Master I am aware of the incident. Are we going to make any of our field assets aware of this incursion?),_ he asked.

_(Not yet, I must rest my friend, we have a great trial before us. The parent of a very potentially important part of the legacy needs the council's attention.),_ Sensei replied cryptically.

_(Do you need my assistance Master?),_ Inoto asked.

_(Not at this time, but tell the student that help you that I am proud of his efforts.),_ replied the red robed ninja master.

_(The student is a female Sensei.),_ he informer the ninja master.

_(Then make her aware that I will speak to her when I have time.),_ he replied.

_(I will do so Sensei. Please excuse me I have matters to attend to at the gates.), _Inoto stated as he bowed to leave.

XXX

_Aboard the Stealth Hover Jet:_

"How dare they keep some of my little friends? They're ratnappers.", Dr. Amy Hall screeched at the top of her lungs making her younger wide eyed boyfriend cover his ears in fright.

"Honey bunch you have to calm down. Look at all the images we got. We have to go over them. It looks like we have several possibilities for finding the hands.", Josh talked softly kneading her shoulders, "Maybe we'll be able to rescue the guys when we come back."

"No Joshie, they're gone now. Those ninja murderers will kill them for sure. They were such brave little guys, we'll have to make a monument to them.", she was now sniffling.

_'What a ditz.',_ Josh thought to himself, "Honey-kins we'll just have to make do. We'll pay those bad people off with some DNA from Stoppable's brat; that'll show them. With everything that we can do to them they'll never know what hit them."

"Well if they examine those guys really close they're going to know about the other things that you did with them.", Josh told her to make her focus.

"Yes you're right honey bumpkin, those bad ninjas will find out about the tracking devices and cameras. We'll have to make sure that we're back in four days to get the hands.", she answered.

X

The aircraft stayed low until it was almost a thousand miles off the coast of Japan before Amy ordered the computer to gain altitude.

XXX

_Global Justice Combat Range 9-Baker:_

"Remember bound by pairs this time.", SFC Albert Harris stressed to the former Rangers.

A half hour later they were finished for the day.

"What are you guys going to do the rest of today?", Bert asked Yates and Campbell.

Chris replied, "We gotta lay low for a couple of weeks so that Ron doesn't see us. We're his Christmas surprise from Mrs. Stoppable."

"Yeah is he going to be caught with his pants down this time.", Walt laughed.

"What are you guys doing?", Campbell asked the others.

"Ah well you know that Ron can do all that mystical stuff that we're not supposed to talk about...Right? Well he's going to try and help someone. I don't know how, but I want to be there for him. I have to be careful about Tara though. Yori told us that all the pregnant women are supposed to stay away. So Tara, Kim and Bonnie all have to stay away for the babies' safety.", Ben Turner replied.

"So where's Tommy at? I thought he was going to be here today.", Charlie asked.

"His woman got back to town and he's spending the weekend with her. Right now they're having breakfast with the Stoppables.", Walt informed them.

"Still can't believe that Wilson has a woman.", Yates laughed.

"Have you seen her?", Ben inquired.

"No, not yet.", Chris replied.

"Well remember she was on the same cheer squad that Ron's wife and my wife were on. And anyone on that squad could have been Miss Colorado. So now that you know do yourself a favor and keep a handkerchief with you to catch the drool.", Ben informed them.

"Thanks bud for the heads up. You know the wives are looking forward to a Colorado Christmas. This is a nice little town that Stoppable grew up in.", Chris replied.

"Yeah it is and this is where my kids are going to grow up too.", Ben revealed.

"How's Tara doing?", Yates asked.

"She hates the idea of getting fat, but loves the feeling of bringing more joy into the world. I might be tainted, but my wife is a very nice woman.", Turner revealed.

"I can't wait for Christmas and to see the look on my old Sarge's face when we walk in the door. Man is his wife devious.", Charlie laughed.

"Remember their wedding? Ron did the whole thing **Kim** didn't know until like a couple hours before. Tara told me the whole thing.", Ben chuckles, "This is just **her **wayof getting even with him."

"With that red hair...and she really does have red hair, you can bet Ron's life is interesting.", Walt added.

"What do you mean red hair? Are you trying to tell us something?", Yates inquired.

Albert stepped in knowing where this was going, "That is classified Crypto Top Secret and my brother has a big mouth."

After pausing, "Unless you want Suzie to take you to the gym again?"

Walt Harris paled for a second as he remembered what his soon-to-be-bride was capable of doing.

"She wouldn't kill me, it would take her too long to find my replacement.", he choked out.

"You wanna test that theory?", the older brother asked.

"Still a little pale Walt replied, "Uh no...not at this time."

"Yeah we screw this up Mom will kill us too. She likes our girls you punk. And remember who's paying for the thing...He likes us, but our women protected his KP after he joined up. He owes them.", Bert reminded him.

"Uh Sarge do Wanda and Suzie have a past with Stoppable?", Chris asked.

"You could say that they were in school together, you know the one that you're not supposed to talk about. The one where...you know.", Bert replied.

"Holy Christ! Now I know why you two are on the straight and narrow.", Yates stated remembering his time at that same place.

"Remember we spent two sessions there with Ron.", Campbell added, "Hardest time in my whole life."

Bert told them, "Ron's not going to train this weekend, so we all have Sunday off. But Monday it's infiltration again. Then we're going to take the SOCOM rifles out for a trial. I want to see what they do against life type targets. Then make sure that you get into Headquarters for hand-to-hand on Tuesday with side arm practice in the afternoon. Since we are carrying now, we shoot at every opportunity. Later in the week it's shoot house for at least two days. Friday I want sniper work. You guys got it?"

"Yeah Sarge we got it.", they replied.

"Good. Let's head back."

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Well what was the total bill.", Jamie snapped being annoyed at what happened the previous night.

"The towing bill was over six hundred bucks.", Mortimer Beitz hung his head, "Repairing the wheels was another five."

"_Eleven hundred dollars?_ Is that restaurant going to pay for the damage?", Jamie inquired her voice getting edgy.

"I asked them and they refused. They asked me what we were doing there anyway, if it wasn't for business.", Mortimer defended himself, "If I told them that we were tailing Stoppable's group I'm not sure how they would have taken it."

"Why didn't you make them honey?", Jamie kept pushing.

"The Police were there and asking why we were on the lot. The place has a loitering policy that's enforced by city ordinance. At least that's what Hobble told me.", Mortimer replied.

"Good thinking honey. We don't want **them **involved.", she replied wondering where the money was going to come from since they had the earlier expenditure for the new 'accommodations'.

"Anything more to report?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah there's two new guys that have hired into the bitch's glorified team.", Joanie Workovitz-Mankey stated.

"Are they a threat?", Sheldon Slivicks asked.

"No and their wives aren't anything to drool over either.", Joanie informed them, "We don't have to worry. Just two guys and their wives."

"Are you sure?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah, they're just everyday looking guys. We don't have to worry about them and we don't have the people to follow them around either.", Wilma Klug noted.

"What do their wives look like? I mean beauty is in the eye of the beholder. One or two of the guys might be interested.", Sheldon informed them.

"Just average looking women, not what we're looking to get.", Wilma responded.

"OK I just wanna make sure that we don't miss anything.", he stated.

"You dumb hick, you can't have every woman in Colorado at your beck and call. From what I hear you're not that good anyway.", Wilma laughed.

"OK tonight we go back out and watch them again. Maybe we should get one of the men alone after what Stoppable did to Big Ed and One Tooth. Any ideas?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah how about we kick the snot out of the bitch's brother. You know his wife is sorta cute too.", Mortimer suggested.

"OK you and Spineless take care of it.", Jamie instructed.

"But what if he..."

"Your idea, make sure that you're the one who can act on it. You hurt him then you can have his woman.", Jamie laughed.

XXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable Home:_

"Now you guys have a good day. I think it's high time all our preggers lady friends get together anyway. With the kids it's going to be even a bigger bonus.", Ron told his wife.

"Oh we're going to have fun alright. Club Banana is going to be in the black for sure by the end of the day.", Kim replied, "Monique is going to show me some new maternity clothes. Along with baby and toddler stuff too.", she warned her husband.

"So is Luki coming over?", Ron asked.

"No we'll meet her at the mall. She and Tim were running some errands this morning and we can use him as our pack mule.", the red head laughed, "We'll pick up Ron-san on the way too. Since Yori and Hiro are going to be tied up for a while he and Anna can ride in a stroller.", she told her hubby.

"How about RD and Kimmie?", Ron asked.

"Kimmie is going over to a friend's and Tara is picking up RD, Ben is going to meet you at Justine's house.", she told him.

"Good now be careful honey.", Ron cautioned.

"Roooon we're going to the mall not a battlefield.", she calmed her man as Monique came out of her room with her coat on.

"Come on, come on. The mall awaits and there's shopping to be done, maybe some banana splits to be ordered when we count our spoils.", Mo announced.

XX

_The Little Home:_

"Hi Ron some of the others are already here.", Mike told him as he walked in and took off his coat.

"Well how about we get some water boiling for tea. I think Yori and Hiro are going to want some. See last night was fun, but today is going to be tiring. Some of us will be exhausted Mike.", Ron explained.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei sat in the middle of the circle already most of the masters were in a low level of meditation.

XXX

_The Little Home:_

"Tara you guys have fun and RD you behave yourself. You hear me?", Justine just looked at her almost three year old.

"Oh relax Justine, he'll be fine. We're going to see a movie too. We'll be back in a few hours after Ron's card runs low.", Tara laughed as she took the young boy's hand.

"Thanks Tara, just tell KP to bring me back a pickle barrel to wear.", Ron laughed as his old cheer bud left.

After a few more minutes the rest of the invitees entered the home. Yori took Justine by the hand and told her how to dress after she got the slight blonde back in her bedroom.

A few minutes later both returned to the family room with Justine wearing a robe. Ron and Hirotaka set several blankets on the floor for her to be comfortable on.

"Guys I'm glad the kids are out of here, but this looks too much like what I've always pictured an orgy setting to be.", Justine stated nervously.

"You're not my type brain girl. I like red heads.", Ron chuckled, "Now lay down and get comfortable."

"It still feels funny Ron..."

"Mike you're bigger than she is. You make her.", Ron coaxed his bud.

"Not me Ron...She's mean.", Mike backed out turning pale.

"Coward...Wanda, Suzie you're up.", Ron got the two ninjas to do his dirty work.

"Justine-san you're making this too difficult. It's not going to be enjoyable as it was last evening. You have to be cured, it may seem unusual to you but it may be very painful to the Master.", Suzie implored the blonde.

"Who's the Master?", Justine asked.

"Ron-sama, if he uses too much energy he may not survive. You must relax.", Yori growled.

"But I'm scared.", she finally confessed.

"Look at Ron-sama's face.", Yori commanded, "Do you think that he is not scared too. He may never see his Anna again. The harder you make it for him the less chance he has to live through this."

"OK, OK, I'll settle down, I'm sorry Ron.", Justine trembled.

Ron took her into her his arms, "Mike sit outside the circle and be quiet. A lot of what you are going to see and hear may not make sense to you. But you have to relax too. Your wife will feel your anxiety and react to it buddy." Ron's eyes flashed blue and his voice echoed eerily, _"Justine, calm yourself. You're with loved ones, later today you'll have Kimmie and RD with you. You are blessed my friend."_

As her trembling stopped Ron kissed her on the forehead and helped her down to the blankets that were on the floor. _"Justine all you have to do is pull the robe aside when I ask to expose your tummy that's all you have to do.", _Ron continued to calm her.

"_Dr. Possible I don't want to give Justine anything for her nerves. It's better that she calms down a bit on her own. Please wait outside the circle with Mike.", _Ron instructed; he could see her nod with wide eyes as if not believing what was going on.

The circle moved in a little closer and began to sink into light meditation. With glowing eyes Ron smiled at his friends that were safe enough to be there. Hirotaka, Tom Wilson, Hope Chang, Yori, Ben Turner, Albert and Walt Harris, with Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin sitting with them. With a smile Deputy Director Will Du sat in the Lotus Position, erect with one hand on Becky's knee.

"_Welcome my friends, thank you for assisting me today.",_ Ron spoke as he sat down by Justine's side, _"Please take hands to link and share energy."_

Justine watched in awe as a blue aura began to fill out into the circle from Ron Stoppable. _"Sensei are you there?", _His voiced echoed with pent up power.

"_Welcome to this plane Stoppable-sama and to all that are here to help. We will draw on some energy from each of you today because what we are going to do will require a significant expenditure of energy.",_ Sensei echoed back,_ "When we are finished you should each relax and eat well. You should feel better in the morning."_

Mike Little watched the wall of light in front of him get brighter as he noticed some smiles from a few of those sitting on the outside.

"_Justine-san, all you have to do is relax; this may feel strange, but not painful.", _Sensei seemed to speak from everyone's mouth.

_'This is just plain weird, but it feels soo good.',_ Hope smiled inside though confused for a moment when she had first heard someone else's voice come from her mouth.

The power continued to build as Mike could see a blue/white fire in Ron's eyes.

"_Justine-san, please undo your robe and reveal your abdomen to the Master's touch. Ron-sama put your left hand where my mind tells you to and your right on her temple.",_ Sensei instructed again through everyone's mouth.

Ron reached and touched the places that were being sent to his mind as he began to bring the power up to full. Now his blonde friend was glowing too as the aura spread to her.

XX

_Middleton Mall:_

"Come on Luki, Kim just called me; they're at the Club Banana inside. Let's go.", Tim Possible told his wife as he got out of his car.

"Where do you think you're going punk?", a large man asked with a growl.

"Hey just leave us alone!", Tim shouted as another grabbed Luki by the arm.

"Lookie here, this one's cute. You mind if we take her out for a spin?", the other asked putting a hand where it didn't really belong.

"I advise you to leave us alone.", the young Japanese woman calmly stated to her groper.

"Fuck you bitch...And I think we will too.", the first laughed as Tim lunged to protect his wife.

"Not today boy, it's **our **turn.", as he slammed a two foot piece of inch and a half schedule 40 black iron pipe down on Tim's shoulder by his neck, dropping him to the concrete, stunned.

Luki spun into action driving the back of her head into the nose of the man who had grabbed her from behind. Grimly she smiled with satisfaction has she heard the cracking of the cartilage in his nose. She then dropped down and brought her elbows up and reached down and picked up her assailant's leg between hers. She twisted and forced him to land on his face. A palm strike to the back of his head put him down for the count with the strike and would have broken the nose if it already hadn't been taken care of though with the second blow it not only bled profusely, but was off to the side.

The larger man approached his prey and rushed her to overpower the young woman. Unknown to him she was a ninja and she quickly checked on her husband by glancing at him with a calculating eye. Seeing Tim still out, she leaned back and grabbed the large attacker by the shoulder and flipped him over her back and down on the hood of the younger of the tweebs' new car with a loud thump.

By this time Luki was pissed, reaching behind her back she pulled out one of her Sais and plunged the sharpened tine through the bad man's shirt and through the hood of the car in effect spindling him to the car.

"Hey **BITCH!", **another male voice yelled as he got out of his car aiming a revolver at the lithe Japanese woman.

The first shot went wide and took out the driver's side glass in the front. Luki rolled forward and reached for her Glock G26 that she was carrying that day. The second .357 round embedded itself into and through the driver's door. The gunman stood over Tim with the revolver pointed at his head, "Say good bye to the _punk_, bitch!"

Not saying anything Luki squeezed the trigger five times putting five 147 grain Remington Golden Saber rounds in a group that was almost the diameter of a standard coffee cup in the middle of his chest. Two of the rounds tore through his left ventricle and exploded his heart like a water balloon.

He never got the chance to put that round into the "punk's" head; he was dead before the realization dawned that he had been taken out by someone better than he ever dreamed he was. The gunman dropped like a stone since the third and fourth rounds both severed his spinal column three quarters of an inch apart, his gun clattering to the pavement just before his body.

"Mike!", one of the muggers screamed as they both ran off in different directions. The car that the third got out of sped off leaving rubber and smoke in the parking lot.

Luki got on her cell and dialed 911.

Five minutes later the Police had the gun and the EMTs were going over Tim Possible and the dead man. Officer Hobble, recognizing Luki asked, "OK little Missy while you're telling us what happened, I'll have to relieve you of your firearm until we see the security tapes of this incident."

"I understand Officer... I'd like to call Kim Stoppable; she's inside the mall. We were supposed to meet them for some shopping.", Luki Possible replied.

A few minutes later Tim (with an ice bag over his neck), Luki, Officer Hobble, and Kim Stoppable were going over the tapes.

"I see self defense Luki, pure and simple, but there's going to be an investigation. Make sure you have a lawyer.", he told her, "Oh and nice shot grouping little Miss, I couldn't have done better myself."

"Officer Hobble, you are aware that Global Justice has authorized all reserve members who are also members of Team Possible to be allowed concealed carry...Right? We have been attacked a few times recently.", Kim related to him.

"I'm aware Mrs. Stoppable, but I still need her sidearm for the investigation. From what I see her actions are pure self defense. Oh and make sure that your Global Justice lab men are involved too since this pertains to one of their Agents.", he advised.

"Now who are those two thugs who are trying to beat you up Miss? Because the guy you sent to the afterlife was none other than Mike Mankey.", at Kim's and Luki's darkening looks at the mention of Mankey, "He's got a sheet as long as my arm."

"No kidding." Kim spat.

Shaking his head, Hobble continued, "Normally a guy like that would be the black sheep of the family, but knowing the Mankeys he fits right in. Oh and by the way Mrs. Stoppable, there was a whole bunch of Mankeys stranded at one of your eatery's last night. Do you know what they were doing there?", Hobble asked.

"No Sir, but I'm sure my husband would like to know. I try to stay away from them. They're bad news.", Kim grated out.

"Yes they are.", the large Policeman told her.

"Well lets enlarge the frames to see if they're members of the Mankey bunch too.", Hobble added.

After a few minutes the large cop began to laugh, "You just kicked the crap out of Mortimer Beitz and 'Spineless' Bill Gaffney. Those are two more Mankey ingrates. You guys having a war with them?", Hobble asked.

"I didn't know that we were. I wonder what's going on. Officer Hobble I'd like to make sure that my brother gets to the hospital to be checked out. If you don't have anymore questions I'd like to get that done right now.", Kim told him.

"I understand Mrs. Stoppable, please make sure that Mrs. Possible is available for further questioning.", he replied.

With a tight smile Kim led the way out of the mall's security office to the faces of the milling company that had followed them back there. She picked up her phone and called her Dad to tell him to meet them at the hospital.

"Guys I'm sorry, why don't you all take in a movie and go back to my house; Monique's got a key. I have to make sure that Tim's going to be alright.", Kim told her friends.

"I'll take care of Anna.", Monique replied.

"Thanks, Anna you behave with Auntie Mo. I'll be home later...", then…

"**OH MY GOD!",** Kim gasped as she bent over and grabbed her tummy,** "ROOOON!"**

"**Mommy! Daddy!...", **Anna cried.

"What just happened? Come on let's get Tim to the hospital", a semi-dazed Kim urged wondering what just took place.

XXX

_The Little Home:_

Justine looked at the blond man as the aura faded,_ 'I feel good...No I feel great. I haven't felt this way for a long time.' _With thanks she ruffled her sleeping friend's hair as tears of joy came to her eyes.

The members of the circle came to. A few of them needed help getting up. Will helped Becky Stoner up with a smile. "I've heard of things like this, but I've never witnessed one. How's Stoppable?...He doesn't look so good." Everyone could see that he now had the jaundiced look that Justine had earlier.

Yori replied, "He has taken on the cancer, now he has to beat it to survive. I don't know how long this will take, but we must get some food in him and then into a bed. He has wasted much energy today and he is very weak right now."

"Come on Sarge, you gotta eat something. If ya do I'll let you watch the next movie me and Hope make.", Tom Wilson joked drawing a punch from her.

"Oooouch...I was kidding honey. I'm just trying to wake him up.", he confided aloud.

"Our movies are for our own enjoyment, _Tom_! Ron and Kim can make their own.", Hope smirked, then leaned down and kissed Ron on the head., "You're a brave man Stoppable." Turning back to her boyfriend, "Honey I'm beat let's get some rest like Yori told us."

Ben Turner's phone went off, "Yeah babe...**.WHAT**...Is everyone alright?...Tim huh, OK I'll meet you at the Stoppables."

"What happened?", Walter asked.

"Tim Possible got beat up and someone tried to grab Luki.", Ben replied.

"Is he going to be OK?", Bert asked about the young man he had taken a liking to.

"Yeah Kim's taking him in. Their Dad is going to meet them. Luki had to kill a guy.", Ben explained.

"I will go to talk to her.", Hirotaka stated to all around them.

"Well a it looks like a few of us are going to the hospital.", Anne Possible told them, silently worrying about the younger twin as she took his pulse, "Would someone take Ronald home and get some food in him? He needs a lot of rest. I need to see about my son."

"Yes Ma'am I'll take care of Sarge. He saved my butt all those years ago, so I owe him big time.", Walt replied as his brother helped to pick Ron up and get his coat on him.

"We'll drive Ron-san's car to his home.", Suzie informed them with a frown as she began to worry about who had attacked some of her charges.

* * *

A:N Schedule 40 black iron pipe is what they use for air, natural gas and cheaters so that ingrate mechanics can take their broken wrenches back to the store that and get replacements. You know standard stuff, but still inch and a half makes a pretty good club and a two foot piece has a fair amount of weight to it. Where Tim got hit by the pipe is a pressure point. About the width of every two fingers there is a pressure point on the neck. Now you have enough information to get your butts kicked. LOL

For the attempted mugging...I do NOT condone this and the other things the Mankeys are doing, I am writing it because it happens in real life. Now if you think this kind of stuff doesn't happen read the papers for yourself. I have been reading the testimony from several cases on the news and in the papers. All I can say is that the actions of the perpetrators sickens me.

As for what did Ron do and how did he do it...Well we really don't know what the MMP is do we? Now if he takes on someones malady or sickness I think that the problem just doesn't vanish it **has** to go somewhere. So there must be a price to be paid. Otherwise it's too easy.

Hey word came out that they're voting for the Fannies again. So get out there and vote. In the last few days Team WhiteCap has updated and completed 'Trial of the Hearts' and Daccu65 has updated 'Remember the Mat'. Do yourselves a favor and look them over.

Remember to keep Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts, still haven't had a update on how he's doing.

As of last Friday ST is on sabbatical from writing (not posting) for a month. And you all thought you could use the break, well not as much as I can. Anyway R&R is finished now and it is 43 chapters in length.

Well see ya next week.

ST-103


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and the crew are owned by the Disney Corporation and not by myself. And I make no money from this little hobby of mine.**

**Tom Wilson, Becky Stoner and the others that my little pea brain have thought up DO belong to me. If anyone wants to borrow them let me know and I'll give out their backgrounds.**

**I want to thank by beta CajunBear73 for his continued fine work at making this effort look as good as it does. Now I have to get him to finish his last chapter of OTIH and we'll be ready to post that puppy too.**

**I also wish to thank , EnterpriseCV-6, and CB73 for their reviews, guys I really appreciate it.**

**OK where are we, let's see now Tim Possible and his wife have been attacked and Tim has been injured. Luki has defended both of them with devastating effectiveness (hey she's a ninja). Has Ron really been able to cure Justine? (OK I stole the MMP healing from Spectre666...only I twisted it a little). Yamanouchi does end up with some of the rodents and Amy is having a hard time over this.**

**Looks like it's time to get some action going in this tale. I hope you all are up to it.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 19

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Luki and James Possible watched as Dr. Howle looked over his newest patient. "Well Tim you're a lucky guy. The guy with the pipe could have broken your neck if he'd just changed the angle a little."

"Well Luki took care of him.", the younger of the tweebs replied with a grimace.

"Yeah, just like she took care of took care of the guy with the Ruger GP100 too.", Kim smiled as she walked in, "He won't shoot up any more of our cars or threaten my brothers. How are you doing Dr. Howle?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. But what's this I hear about you guys _tangling_ with the Mankeys again?", he asked with a grin, while winking at Luki.

Luki blushed with the compliment as Yori and Hirotaka led her away for a debriefing.

"It looks like we may have had four episodes in the last forty-eight hours. Most of the members of Team Possible are carrying sidearms as of last night.", Kim explained to all those in the room.

"Are you packing?", the Doctor asked.

"Nope, but I will be later today.", then turning to the others, "Guys after Tim's released there's going to be a team meeting at our house, so everyone be there. I'll have Becky page everyone to make sure.", Kim ordered, "I'll make sure that Will Du is there and I'll call Wade and Felix, I don't like the way this is going down."

X

Meanwhile down the hall Yori sat her cousin down, _(What happened?)_

_(We were going into the mall to meet with Kim-san and a large group of friends like Ron-sama instructed last night. Two goons accosted us, one grabbed me, and the other knocked Tim-chun down with a club. That was when I defended us.), _she replied emotionless.

_(Go on.),_ Hiro encourages.

_(After I subdued the two another one started shooting at us...I rolled and came up in a crouch drawing my sidearm. He was standing over my husband with a gun pointed at his head preparing to fire when I engaged him.),_ Luki continues.

_(How many times did you fire?),_ asks Yori.

_(Five. All expended ammunition entered my adversary stopping the attack.), _Luki finishes.

_(How do you feel?),_ Hirotaka asks, revealing,_ (When I killed my first, I had nightmares for a while.)_

Luki chuckles,_ (I was defending my family were you?)_

_(No...He was an assignment, but when you take a life even one that has no value, it can be difficult.), _Hiro replies remembering that mission.

(_I failed to protect Kim-san before. I refuse to let someone hurt members of my family, and a family who has shown me so much love and support. I feel this is what I've been trained to do with my life. It is my honor to protect them.),_ the lithe Japanese woman responded.

_(You didn't fail to protect Kim-san, your actions to Ron-sama's family made him aware of you. None of us knew what would happen when we introduced you to him years ago. We are proud of you Luki-san. I will inform Sensei of your actions. I'm sorry that we had to grill you cousin, but after action reports must be made as emotionless as possible.), _Hiro replied.

_(May I go see my husband now?),_ Luki asks, her reserve breaking a little.

_(Yes I think that would be wise. Oh Global Justice will have to fill out reports and expect the Police to go through their procedure as well. One of Global Justice's attorneys will accompany you to the Police to make sure there are no traps.),_ Hiro informs her.

_(Thank you cousins.), _Luki sniffs breaking down a bit further, _(Let us go.)_

X

Tim looked at his bride with questioning eyes as the three Japanese reentered his room. "They're about ready to release me honey. How about we go home?", he asked.

"I think it would be wise if we went to Kim-san's home first. You may rest there; we have a meeting for all the operatives.", she informed him, "And even though you are not one, I am and I want you close to me."

"Everyone make sure that you stop by, we have a meeting, and we need everyone there. Mom, Dad it might be a good idea for you to show up too.", Kim informed them as she left.

On the way out to the parking lot Kim looked around as her training kicking in._ 'Now would be a great time for another attack.', _she worried. She looked to her right as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's going to be alright Kim, don't worry. Remember Ben is armed and pissed off right now.", Tara Turner told her old cheer mate, "He's killed a lot more people than those ingrates have a clue about. If Josh's relatives have any idea about what happened I can only imagine what they're doing right now."

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Stiffly, Josh Mankey and Amy Hall got off the hoverjet after it landed. "Let's get our rodent buddies back into their cages they must be devastated about losing their friends.", the geneticist moaned lamenting their loss during the raid.

"Sure honey bumblebee. I'll make sure that they're fed, why don't you look over your monkey buddies too now that we're back.", the artist replied.

"That's a good idea, but I'm going to make another batch of guys. I have a feeling that we'll need even more than I thought we would. I just know that we're going to have to replace more of my little friends.", Amy began to cry thinking about her upcoming loss.

Both went about their business knowing the next couple of weeks were going to be hard.

XXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Wade, Felix I know you're wondering why you're attending a Team Possible meeting, but I think that both you and your women should be made aware of a few things that have been going on lately.", Kim announced to bring everyone up to speed.

"Well I've been doing a little sideline work so I did think that eventually I'd have to attend a few meetings.", Dr. Load replied wondering why the large number of people.

"In the last several days there have various incidents in which members of the team have been involved, mostly as victims. The latest being today when a couple of men tried to mug my brother and his wife at the mall. It turned violent when an apparent passerby got involved and attempted to murder Tim Possible.", the red headed leader informed them, "Luki had to terminate the man and he's on a slab down at the Medical Examiner's Office right now cooling down."

"Oh so we're starting to get serious then?", Albert asked rubbing his hands with a beaming smile on his face.

"Yeah it is Sergeant First Class, I'm making an offer...Anyone who wants out, I will accept your resignations with no hard feelings. I'm afraid someone is targeting us and I doubt you signed up to have your families put in danger.", Kim continues.

"Any one want out?", she asked.

Silence was her answer; not a sound was made by anyone.

"Thank you, you just don't know how much I appreciate this.", Kim's eyes watered.

"Next there are a few of you who really don't have a connection to the team.", Kim looked at Bonnie and her sister, "I don't know if you realize it, but GJ has a policy of putting surveillance on their Agents' homes no matter what the member's status is, whether full time or reserve. We've been noticing that someone is watching us. So we'd like to put up cameras to make sure that no one is watching you as well."

"Someone is watching us? Why would someone be watching us?", Bonnie asked with fear in her eyes, "We haven't done anything to anyone."

"I don't know at this point, this is a precaution. GJ cannot watch over your homes unless you agree to it.", Will Du stood to take the heat off Kim.

"OK, OK, I can do this." Then turning to her sister, "Jonnie I think that we should both agree to this." Her sister nodded, "As for me, I'm sorta creeped out by what's going on and I have no problem with GJ keeping an eye on my home."

Then looking over to a very quiet Ron, curled up on the sofa, "Anyway what's wrong with Ron?", she asked.

"You know that Justine had cancer...Right?", Kim asked.

"Yes the word got around pretty fast that she has cancer. So how's she doing, I'd like to stop later and say hi.", Bonnie said, secretly wanting to play with her Godchild again.

"Bonnie-san the key word that you missed was '**had'. **The Master relieved Justine-san of her malady and she is well now.", Hirotaka revealed.

"Who?", Bonnie asked.

"Ron-sama.", he clarified.

"Ron? Then why does he look sick?", the teal eyed former cheerleader inquired.

"To make this simple, things like this don't just disappear, Bonnie-san. The illness must go somewhere. What you have observed is what happens to the healer when he attempts to heal. Ron-sama has taken Justine-san's sickness onto himself where his powers will eliminate it in time.", Yori answered, "You could say that he drew the cancer out of her like students years ago used to draw ink out their ink wells in their desks at school."

"Well how long is it going to take?", Bonnie now asked with wide eyes worrying about him.

"We do not know. No one does at this point.", Yori replied.

Bonnie turned to look at the mostly passed out young man, "You better heal up. Or I'm going to kick your tail. You put us through all that grief while you were gone. You better not die on me."

Ron opened his eyes and motioned for her to come closer. "Thanks Bonnie, I know you love me now.", he croaked softly.

"Jerk.", Bonnie snapped as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You saved the life of one of my friends, thank you.", she whispered back in his ear.

Kim observed the two, "Bonnie I know that **my** husband is a hottie, but you have your own, quit **pawing** mine.", laughed, with a tease in her voice.

"I wasn't pawing him, I was thanking him...There's a difference you know.", Bonnie laughed as she turned back to Felix.

"Excuse me I must contact someone. I will be back in a few moments.", Yori excused herself making Ron-san sit with Hiro.

X

Yori sat down in one of the room in the rear of the large home and concentrated._ "Sensei are you there?",_ she asked.

"_Yes child, what is it?",_ the red robed master asked.

"_Justine-san looks much better, I feel Ron-sama has completed his task, now he must regain his health.", _she relayed to him.

"_That is good; with the MMP helping him Ron-sama should make a full recovery in a short time.", _he replied seeming to smile behind his beard.

"_We have another problem however.", _she hinted.

"_What is it child? We are busy right now. We were infested with rats last evening. Rats with cameras on their backs.", _he informed her.

"_WHAT? How did that happen?", _she asked.

"_We do not know, but it appears we have been compromised.", _he said.

"_Master Sensei, there have been attacks on members of Ron-sama's family. And then I have another matter that is part of the legacy that I am certain you must make a determination about.",_ Yori stated.

"_How are the attacks occurring?", _he asked while contemplating her comment about the legacy.

"_They have tapes of people walking around their homes at night. Also the other night someone tried to put a laser dot on Kim-san after she was visiting a sick friend. Then yesterday Ron-sama got into an altercation after his arrival home. Earlier today two thugs tried to mug Tim Possible-san and Luki-san. Tim-san was injured and Luki had to take down the two. Another thug began shooting at her and tried to murder Tim-san during the fight.", _Yori explained while trying to stay calm.

"_Are both well?",_ Sensei asked.

"_Yes Luki was able to kill the third thug. And except for minor injuries both are well.",_ she replied.

"_That is good Yori-kun, I will send reinforcements today.",_ he replied, _"Now as for the Legacy what have you observed?"_

"_Yes Sensei, but first, would you send some of the rodents to study as well? Global Justice may be able to see who's technology was involved.", _Yori suggested.

After describing what she had witnessed with the child._"We shall do so. I must also consider the child RD.", _Sensei he finished as he closed his connection with Yori down.

XX

_'Who can I send?',_ he mused to himself,_ 'Team Panther and Team Twelve. That should be enough for the mission. No this may be a good time to bring in a new team or two for experience.' _

_(Master you called?), _Imsiturtu Samata asked.

_(Yes call the leaders of Team Panther and Team Twelve to me. We have an urgent mission.),_ Sensei ordered, _(After they are dismissed I want the Team Crane and Team Orange leaders. When they leave have the leaders for Team Swan see me as well.)_

XX

Yori quietly returned and sat back down on the floor with her husband and son.

"You guys can watch over my house. I'm living with Mom and Dad until I get my apartment.", Hope Chang told them, "Of course I won't be back here full time until Tommy decides to make me his wife."

Nothing was heard for two or three minutes until.

"Uh...Wilson...I uh think that was a hint.", Ben Turner nudged him with his knee.

"Huh? What just happened.", the newest arrival to the land of oblivion asked with wide eyes.

"Crawl over to your woman and get down on one knee and asked her if she'd like to be your wife, moron.", Ben told him softly.

"_What?",_ Tom asked wide eyed not quite understanding yet.

This time Ben whispered in his ear, "You wanna marry Hope?"

"Yeah.", was the response.

"Well you got about one minute to ask her; _everybody's_ watching.", Turner replied.

At this point Sergeant Tommy Wilson finally got the idea through his thick cranium and did crawl over to Hope Chang. "Hope would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked.

"It's about time. Maybe not as long as it took Bonnie and Felix or Kim and Ron, but I'll take it. Yes I want to be your wife. After Bonnie gets married lets set a date.", she replied.

"Oh man I need a ring, we gotta go shopping.", Tom's eyes popped out again.

At this point everyone began laughing as Hope glomped on him, taking him to the floor..

Becky stood up, "Alright guys, Congratulations Tom you can go shopping with Hope tomorrow, but let's get back to business. Sergeants Harris, Turner and Wilson, over the next several nights I want you to rove. We will have GJ live monitoring the dwellings of everyone here today. I want to know if we are being watched and by who. Hirotaka, I would like your two assassins to do the same thing. For now, I only want information. If we really do have a problem with a certain group of people I want to be sure of whom it is and why."

"I think that the three of us might be able to find something out Becky-san.", Hiro replied.

"That's all we can ask for now.", Mrs. Stoner informed them, "Oh and Luki, tomorrow morning let me know and we can go in and get you another sidearm since the authorities are going to need yours for a while."

"It is not a problem Becky. I have another. The one that they confiscated was my backup anyway.", she replied, "I do need another Sai though, that clown has my favorite one. I should have stuck it through his shoulder instead of his shirt"

"What did you do Luki?", Tim asked his wife.

"I attached one of the muggers to the hood of the car through his shirt. When he ran like the coward he was, he took my favorite Sai with him...I've had it for years.", she sniffed like a child that lost her favorite teddy bear.

Will stood up, "Alright back to business. Make sure you spend extra time on the ranges. I want everyone going through the hostage house and Dodge City. I want you used to the assault rifles and shotguns too. Make sure you get in this week and have Kim set up extra training."

Kim added a word of warning, "When outside travel by at least twos and be aware of your surroundings. Make sure you have you're cell phones on and let someone know where you are going. Whatever is going on we seem to be the targets of it and I want everyone on their toes."

"What about us?", Hope asked, "I mean after seeing what they did to your brother, not all of us have those skills."

"I know and it will take too long to develop them...Will any ideas?", the red head asked.

"Yes I do, does anyone have problems with being chipped?", he asked.

"Why?", Bonnie asked, "Felix isn't part of Team Possible or GJ, if they try to kill us it won't help at all."

"It won't help if they try to kill you or beat you up or something else, but it will tell us your location and if you're alive and drugged.", Kim informed her.

"How does that help us?", the teal eyed former cheerleader asked.

"It lets us know where you are so that we can rescue you. Yes it's an invasion of privacy, but until all this is over maybe it's a wise choice, either that or I'd leave the area until the threat stabilizes.", Kim advised.

"Those clowns are **not** going to force me away from my family and friends.", Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I'm not leaving, Bobbie's going to be here in a few weeks and there's no way on this Earth that any hillbilly is going to drive me away from my home.", Monique growled, "He's out putting his tail on the line for those people and they want to attack **my** family! There's no way I'm putting up with_ that. _Kim I'll be in Monday morning to be fitted for a chip, I'll bring my Browning in too. I could **use** some range time right now."

Kim replied, "Uh Mon that's supposed to be for Team Possible members..."

"Good I'll design your new uniforms. I think cargos and crop tops are a little out of style anyway...**What**?", Monique continued to growl as she noticed a funny look on Will Du's face.

"N...Nothing Mrs. Booth.", Will stammered.

The Captain's wife continued to snark, "Becky, teach him to keep his mouth closed when he's gawking."

She laughed, "I've been trying."

XXX

_Tokyo Airport:_

Six young Japanese businessmen got on the Japan Air Flight to Denver. So much alike they were that they almost looked like the same man. Even to the mostly Japanese travelers the men seem almost too alike. Team Twelve was moving two other flights had taken off in the last several hours carrying the lethal members of this elite team. On two other flights Team Panther was already on its way.

As alike as Team Twelve was Team Panther was not, but if anything they were more lethal. Eight of the members of Team Panther had been dispatched before to watch over the 'Chosen'. Now it appeared they might have some action. Two former members of Team Panther were already on assignment with the Chosen One, they were currently members of Team Cobra.

Accommodations were already being made for the teams. Weapons would be distributed once they had arrived at their sites of operation. Yamanouchi was done playing games, Wanda's and Suzie's friends were coming to play. Someone had tried to murder the brother of the Chosen and Yamanouchi's various ninja teams were not happy. (Man, you are sending some very heavy hitters in on this one, ain't ya?)

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

The fat geneticist was laboring over the new 'batch' of friends she was making._ 'I must have larger gorillas than I've used before to make sure that we get the hands.',_ she mused to herself as she finished up, _'Not even those bad ninja people will stand in my way now.'_

Later that evening the two were looking over the videos that were recorded from the raid. "Honey what is that?", Josh asked.

"I'm not sure honey bunny. We have to get a better look.", she replied playing with some controls on a program that she was sure had been pirated from the NSA.

"Oh that's better move in.", the artist encouraged her, "Yeah...yeah clarify a little more then enlarge."

"What is it?", she asked.

"Hands...It looks like hands and there's some writing under each.", he added, "Get a close up. It looks like Japanese or Chinese. Hmmm what was the name of Japanese writing again... That's it Kanji and Katakana or something. We have to get on the web and try to translate those symbols Amy."

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"Yes, copy that image and print. Make sure we have the GPS coordinates on it.", he told her becoming exited.

Two hours later Josh looked at the words on the paper rubbing his temples from the hard work. "OK it looks like something shima...the disgraced one.", he mused out loud.

"We have to be sure.", Amy ranted, "I don't want to lose any more of my little friends for nothing."

"Honey why don't we rest our brains a little and make another grocery store run. We're going to need a lot more bananas anyway.", Josh Mankey told her.

"OK we'll take a couple of our gorilla buddies, they can help load the hover jet.", she replied.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Chunky was livid, "Why. Didn't. You. Get. The. Girl?", she grated out wanting some time with the little Japanese woman herself.

"We tried. We had the Possible guy down. I clobbered him with a pipe while Spineless had the girl. He must have been thinking about what he was going to do with her 'cause she kicked his tail. I rushed her and she got lucky and had me down too. I must have tripped.", Mortimer told her ignoring Spineless' hard look.

"Then what happened?", Jamie asked.

"Well Mike and Raul were in the car, you know so that we could toss the woman in there before anyone could catch us. Anyway Mike gets out and starts shooting at her. From somewhere that girl pulled a gun and shot him." Mortimer finished.

"Why did he start shooting?", Jamie asked Raul Ritz who was the driver.

"He knew that you wanted to leave the bitch's brother as a corpse...You know to send a message to her and her husband. He was just going to blow the kid's head off...And.. and… he wanted to try out his new gun.", Raul replied.

"Looks like it didn't work out that way did it. Who's going to claim Mike's body?", Nancy Beitz asked.

"I don't know, I have a feeling that anyone who goes down to the Police is going to have to answer a lot of questions.", Raul told her.

"Maybe we ought to wait and let the Police contact us. Mortimer and Spineless, it might be a good idea for you two to become scarce for a few days.", Nancy spat at them.

"But why, we still haven't got that little Asian chick. Now I have a real hankering for her. After I beat her a bit...you know just enough to tenderize her, then we can have fun.", Spineless told her.

"Listen dummy, you two jumped her and another guy then you couldn't handle her by yourselves. What makes you think that she won't kick your ass again?", Wilma finally said something.

"Cause this time we'll both jump her at once. She won't be able to handle us at the same time.", Mortimer added wanting to avenge his cousin.

"Not you two, if someone is going to do it, I want a different group. Call in Buddy Klug and Hank George. Offer the girl to them.", Nancy laughed.

"Not those two, after they get done they'll kill her. She won't be any good to anyone again.", Spineless moaned.

"After they get done, we'll have them leave her on Stoppable's doorstep gutted like a deer. They'll disappear until we get the rest of the girls.", Jamie began to plan, "Then if they don't accept their situation we'll just let Hank and Buddy play with them, it should only take one to convince them."

"Oh now that's a plan, why don't we call them up?", Joanie Workovitz-Mankey replied.

"Good, I'll call them after the meeting. Now who's going to pick Henry up. He's getting paroled Tuesday.", Jamie changed topics.

Phyllis told them, "I'll pick Henry up, maybe we'll stop for a snuggle on the way home."

"Oh now that Veronica is out of the way for a couple of years, you want him all to yourself huh?", Lisa accused.

"Not all to myself, I'll share him with you Lisa.", Phyllis replied with a smile, "now do you want to go with me to pick him up?"

"Yeah I do, a nice welcome home party would be nice.", Lisa replied.

XXX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable Home:_

"Honey you don't have to do that.", Ron said hoarsely to Kim as he tried to get up.

"That's right girlfriend, I'll cook tonight. We want Ronnie to recover.", Monique laughed.

"But Mon, I wanted to show Ron that I really can cook now. You've been eating my cooking and you're not dead, as a matter of fact, and I think you've put on a couple of pounds.", Kim Stoppable smirked.

"I'm gaining weight because I'm pregnant Possible...dammit Stoppable.", Monique laughed.

"Listen, why don't we order pizza tonight.", Ron croaked.

"You are eating everything you can Ron Stoppable. And rest too. Just what Yori told you.", Monique told him.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied softly as he closed his eyes again.

Quietly Anna climbed up and cuddled next to her father. A very light blue glow began to appear as she snuggled in tighter.

Kim returned into the family room, she smiled as she saw her daughter with Ron, looking over her shoulder Kim motioned Monique to come over.

"That's cute.", Kim's best female friend mouthed.

The red head nodded in return seeing love given and love returned.

XX

_The Possible Home:_

"Anne did Ronald really cure Justine?", James asked.

"I don't know Jimmie, but we're going to find out this week. I can tell you that she isn't jaundiced now but Ronald is. I've never witnessed anything like that before. Well we're going to keep testing Mrs. Little. Just in case. I want to know if it's starting back up. If Ron did all that then I don't know what to do.", she replied.

"Well I don't know either, but maybe we might not want everyone to hear about it. If Ronald gets sick I can imagine that it will kill him if very many people find out. I mean how will he be able to say no to someone? He and Kimmie-cub could be mobbed.", James mused out loud.

"Yes I know dear. I worry about Ronald anyway.", Anne replied, "Now go to sleep and quit flapping the covers."

XX

Three men slipped in behind the two and watched with their night vision goggles. "Sarge I can put one between each one's eyes if ya say the word.", one of em said.

"No not yet. Go take a picture of their VIN number and license plate. We have time. I wonder how the girls are doing?", the older one responded.

"We'll find out later.", the third added, now let's check in and see who else is being watched tonight.

XX

The tall one watched her long time friend in her prolonged silence. Years ago they worked out this routine; it started as more of a childhood game on the training grounds of a school in another country. Suzie Chin moved like a ghost following the two shapes in front of her

Deep inside she knew where Wanda was. She didn't have to look for her old friend. _'Why are these two interested in Luki's house?', _she wondered.

XX

Hirotaka stayed in the tree line about the compound; he looked to be nothing more that another snow covered lump in the scene. Quietly he brought out his dish and switched on the device after slowly turning in a circle to see if anyone was around him. He aimed the dish at the compound below. _'We need some base intel for the teams coming in. Let's see what the Mankeys have going on?', _he mused.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Two very senior GJ men watched over the monitors. "See Wade, there's a couple snooping around Bonnie's house too. Should we let them know so that we can check them out?", Deputy Director Du asked.

"No not yet, I think I'll install a few sensors there. We seem to have some activity around all the dwellings that have women in them. I wonder why?", the genius asked.

"I would say that it's the Mankey family and everyone being stalked has a connection to Agent Stoppable and Ron. We don't know for sure, but it's starting to look that way. Radio one of the groups and get some data.", Will suggested.

"Well if this has been going on a while I think we have time. It's supposed to really snow tomorrow night. That will let the Rangers get real close to them.", Wade replied.

XXX

"Hey Buddy how have you been?", the chubby young woman asked her cousin over the phone.

"Just peachy Jamie, I got out over a year ago and you finally got around to calling me.", he replied with a snort.

"Well I have a girl for you and Hank to play with. All you have to do is break in and take out her hubby. You can do anything you want with her after that, but we want the body put somewhere.", Chunky replied.

"OK is this a favor or just plain for fun?", the once wanted man asked.

"Both, the fun should pay for the favor. Wilma says she wants pictures to show around.", Jamie chuckles.

"So this is a family operation then. OK, but we need some money to get into town. Cash is a little tight. It's so tight that Hank and me have given up drinking.", the criminal revealed.

"Just get here we'll pay you back.", she told him.

"OK we'll see you in a couple of days then.", he responded hanging up the phone.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable Home:_

"Just lay back honey, I've already put Anna down for the night.", Kim told her husband.

"Thanks for taking care of me...Again.", Ron replies as he cuddles into his wife's back.

"I love you honey sleep good.", she instructed.

"Love you too KP.", he replied as his eyes got heavier he could feel an arm reach around him, holding him tight.

_LAX:_

The first plane touched down. Three young men quickly retrieved their bags and made last minute connections to Denver. Three more members of Team Panther were closer to their assignment soon the rest would be on the final leg of their journey. Somewhere ahead of them Team Twelve had already entered the country.

* * *

A/N: Just an update on Screaming Phoenix he had to go in for a second operation (because of an infection) and just got out of ICU. According to his Mom most of the fluid is gone now and he may be able to eat soon. It looks like most of the rest of it is alright. They are going up to see him this week.

Just so you know that with this chapter in I have archived 700,000 words with over 90% in the 'OA' ARC, I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read even if they haven't sent me a review. Officially I am on a writing break right now, but I am working on a series of about 25 one shots and I am nearly done half done with them. But my free time is taken up with thinking about the two new tales that I am working on. Anyway now 'R&R' has been finished and sits at 43 chapters and doesn have a surprise at the end for a change.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hope, Felix, Bonnie and Tara all belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself, so they and the places associated with the show do belong to the mouse ear channel.**

**Also I make no money from this little hobby and am incredibly poor and hungry (see my sad eyes).**

**I wish to thank CajunBear73 for his badical beta skills. If you can read the story and understand it thank him.**

**I also want to thank , CB73, EnterpriseCV-6, readerjunkie and Earl Allison. I hope you guys got my replies. I'm not sure since something has been going on with the site and I haven't been able to post reviews or send PM's myself. As some of you have stated you are beginning to take a good hard look at the Mankeys. Don't worry guys the clock is ticking. And about the M2...well ya never know. While RB's comments where very good and he picked up on the gist of the chapter I have to say the big payout goes to Earl Allision. Now you have to guess where this is going. And CB you can't tell them.**

**Now where are we going here? Well I CAN say there is going to be some action in this chapter. One action will involve some sporting goods equipment and I'm not talking snow shoes either. Am I gonna tell? Nah you'll just have to read it.**

**Have fun and judge for yourself if ole Sentinel has a sense of humor or not.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 20

_Hirotaka and Yori Takana Home. Middleton Colorado:_

The two figures followed two more until they stopped at a familiar home. "I could kill them for this.", the taller one whispered to the shorter one, very upset with the Mankey clan; this was their second night on watch. Their husbands-to-be were tracking others and were not in a good mood either. They were sure who the stalkers were because of the license plate and VIN numbers they had taken down so far.

"Did you put that box of old clothing in the trunk sister? You know the things that we were going to donate to charity?", the shorter one asked with a whisper to the ear of the taller one.

"Yes, what about it?", the taller one replied in the same volume.

"Watch them for now sister.", the short one instructed.

The shorter woman made a beeline back to their car, opened the trunk, and began to tear some of the shirts into strips. When she was done she grabbed a long handled windshield scraper and headed to the Jeep that the others had driven to the house in question.

Sliding under the 4 wheeled drive truck she pulled her tanto out and thrust upwards five times puncturing the fuel tank. In moments there was a small puddle working its way into the snow. Suzie waited until she had more than a gallon and began soaking it up with the rags she had just made a few minutes before

Getting back up she looked around and stuffed the now gasoline soaked rags into the mouth of the tube that led to the gas tank after taking off the gas cap. For the first couple of rags she used the handle of the snow scraper to push the cloth as far down the tube as she could. Finally taking one last look she pulled the lighter she always carried when she entered bars undercover and lit the rags and fuel mixture and waited for it to catch and begin to burn.

In moments there was a yellow flame faring up the side of the Jeep. Keeping to darker places she made her way back to her friend.

Suzie Chin watched the other two for a couple of minutes before leading her old friend away and back to their car.

"OK what did you do?", Wanda Wang asked.

Then there was a loud explosion. "That.", the shorter ninja replied as she started their car and backed up leaving the lights off as she did so.

"Let's see those two claim that they haven't been here.", Suzie chuckled.

"You know whatever they're planning; I believe this is only going to make them more determined. We ought to kill a few more of them.", Wanda replied.

"Wait until the rest of our team gets in….Since Sensei's sending Team Twelve as well as Panther this might get interesting.", Suzie laughed as she could now see two figures standing back from their now badly damaged Jeep.

Wanda noted that one of them appeared to have a cell phone was using it. She mused, _'Oh what I would give to hear that conversation. I wonder how Hiro is doing?'_

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Slowly the figure in white moved around the area. The snow was blowing furiously and most sane people were tucked away in their beds or in front of a warm fire sipping on warm coco moo or in the case of this family, something that had quite the high alcohol content. He was only two hundred yards from the main house when he stopped cold. He stared down at a spot only a foot in front of his knees. '_What is that?',_ he hissed to himself.

Backing up he set the dish down and got down on his hands and knees to inspect what had caught his attention. He turned on his flashlight with the red filter to scan what was ahead of him. In a moment he remembered where he had seen something like this before.

Hirotaka scouted to the left and right of where he first felt uncomfortable until he got to the low light camera that he could now see was triggered by an infrared sensing device.

Laughing to himself he removed the camera from its bracket, removed the batteries, and then reinserted them backwards to fry the electronics of the trail camera before he replaced it. _'This ought to make them wonder how smart they are.',_ he mused as he got closer to the main dwelling.

The master ninja severely contemplated inserting himself right into the main building but decided to fade back into the tree line further when he noticed two dogs being let outside. Neither beast took any interest in him, so he continued to aim the dish at a window. _'Someone is very hostile tonight. I wonder what the girls have been up to.', _he mused as he listened.

He hardly moved for two hours in the blowing and drifting snow before he got tired of listening to the ranting inside and decided to withdraw for the evening. _'Soon we will have enough assets in place to make Mankey lives miserable. They should never have threatened my cousin and her husband.'_

XXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Silently the tiny form crept into their room. It climbed up and onto the bed without waking either man or wife. The form noticed that the female was behind the male tonight seeming to hold on tight to her husband. Also noticed was the wife had a hard time holding as tightly as she wanted because of her protruding stomach. Instinctively the small form knew what needed to be done. The old man told her what to do, just like when he taught her to float and she so wanted to do this.

She crawled up to him and snuggled into his larger form. Without thinking she began to glow with a very light tint as her Daddy's arms instinctively wrapped around her in a loving embrace. With his one hand he pulled the covers up to her chin to keep her warm.

X

In another part of the house Monique Booth was talking to her husband on the internet. "Bobby.", she told him, "You won't believe it. My old boyfriend and your old Sergeant cured a friend of ours from cancer."

"You're right honey under normal circumstances I'd find it hard to believe. Except, that is, if Stoppable was involved I can believe that he could somehow do that.", the Captain told her.

"Any word on when you get your two weeks honey?", Monique asked.

"Yeah, right after Christmas. Do you want me to fly into Seattle or Middleton?", he inquired.

Mo replied after thinking, "I think that Ron and Kim would love to see you, why don't you plan for here. I'll ask them in the morning."

"Sure thing. Hey guess what?", he asked.

"What?", She replied.

"I'm getting promoted to Major. I'm gonna be Grant's Exec. He's getting his silver oak leaves. I've done real good Monique. I figure I'm gonna have to fly a desk in a few years and get my Masters Degree.", he informed her.

"What does that mean for **us**?", she asked.

"Well honey this might be the last time I have to deploy for a while, at least till I get the Masters. So we'll be able to have normal life, raise a family which is gonna be great since there's going to be another Booth running around soon terrorizing the rest of the family.", he explained.

"I like it, but when the kids are getting ready to start school I want to move back to Middleton with my friends. This is a great place to raise kids.", she promised.

"Yeah maybe by that time I can get out and find some kind of employment.", he replied musing about the area and all of its amenities.

"Oh I think you'll be able to find something.", she hinted because he didn't seem to remember the offer made during the summer.

"Well since I won't be home for Christmas we'll wait and exchange gifts when I get in, if that's alright with Ron and Kim.", Bob suggested.

"I'll tell them in the morning honey; you take care keep your Kevlar on. I love you ya big lug.", Monique ordered as she always did when they ended their call.

XX

Two guys in the darkness were watching the other two figures outside the Stoppable home. "Yates, you hippie. I dare ya to put a round between the shoulder blades of the one on the left.", Chris Campbell dared his longtime Ranger buddy as he whispered into his ear..

"Remember what Becky and Kim wanted...Intelligence...Not blood. Once they turn us loose, I'm sure we and the other guys will be happy to take a couple of scalps.", Charlie Yates chuckled lightly as they kept their prey in sight. Even though they had orders not to kill both, Yates and Campbell checked their Colts again to make sure the slides hadn't frozen.

After a while the two intruders made their way back to their old truck and drove off. The Rangers got into their small SUV and followed at a discrete distance until the truck pulled into an all night diner.

"Care for a cup of mud Charlie?", Chris asked.

"Why not?", he replied leading his friend into the diner.

They sat down fairly close to the two that they had been following earlier. Yates looked at the two. "Damn you guys look cold, want something to sweeten that coffee?", he asked.

"Hey thanks man, I'm Raul Ritz and this is Ricky Wheeler. It's a bad night to be outside.", Raul informed him.

"Who wants to be outside on a night like tonight? It's a lot better being in the arms of a hot woman. It's even to bad to be driving around.", Chris added, "You guys from around here? We just came to town a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah we're both Mankeys. We stay in the compound.", Ricky revealed.

"Well we're probably not going to be in town too much longer...You know how it is looking for work and all.", Charlie told them.

"You guys looking for work?", Ricky asked as he discarded pouring the amber liquid into his coffee and went for the direct injection method instead as he tilted his head back and gulped down about an ounce of Jack black label.

"Lemme have some of that Ricky.", Raul made to reach for the flask.

Both sets of eyes popped open wide as another flask magically appeared. Before long the Mankeys were talking the ears off of the two men they had just met.

_Hirotaka and Yori's home:_

_'I hope he's alright. He's been doing this for most of his life. But they don't know what kind of danger they are in now after trying to kill Tim-san.', _Yori mused grimly as she looked in on her sleeping son.

Looking at her watch she decided to sit in the family room and wait for the few calls that should start coming in to her soon...and for her husband who should soon be checking in as well.

With a smile she picked up on the second ring, "Yori speaking."

(_Twelve is in country Yori-san. Expect us in contact Monday night at the latest; we will get our equipment from the safe house before we meet with you. The rodents have been sent directly to Team Possible Headquarters; make them aware of the delivery. Tell Hirotaka that he owes me a rematch in the dojo.),_ an anonymous voice informed her in Japanese verifying who he was.

_(Very good we will meet Monday. Have you heard from my comrades in Panther?), _she asked waiting to speak about the invitation for a moment.

_(They are enroute as well. Wanda and Suzie's teammates are looking forward to them buying sake for the reunion. What are their men like?),_ the leader of Team Twelve asked getting right to the point.

_(Albert-san and Walter-san are two honored warriors and very close friends of Stoppable-sama. They are too be trusted as well as Kim-san and the rest of Team Possible. I will tell Hiro-chun about your invitation my friend.),_ the female ninja master confided.

_(That is good sister, maybe they will be able to calm those two down.), _he laughed.

_(Whaaaa...one moment friend, there is a commotion out side. I will see you tonight at the latest.), _she cut the connection and picked up her fighting fans.

Going to the window she opened the curtain so that she couldn't be seen from the outside and peered left and right. Up the street there was a automobile in flames. _'I wonder what that is all about. The cameras will show all when we check them.', _Yori mused as she could see two figures standing near the vehicle. _'It is unfortunate that I am watching Ron-san at the moment.' _

In a few minutes Police cars and fire trucks were arriving. The ninja decided to keep unseen and wait for the information to come to her. Unknown to Team Possible and Global Justice Yori and Hiro had installed their own security devices with the aid of Nakasumi's Technical Division of its Security Department and equipment.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agents Bernard Shultz and Abby Bancroft were watching the monitors. "Look at that Bernie.", Abby pointed.

"Yeah I see em babe, two people getting close to the Takana house, you want me to call them or dispatch security?", he asked.

"No look at that, they're hard to make out. It seems like Team Possible is checking this stuff out too...See they're being tailed. Just alert some of the standby guys in case there's an altercation.", she advised pausing for a moment.

"Remember there were a couple at that brother of Agent Stoppable's, you know the one whose wife snuffed out that Mankey clown. They were being tailed too. We better see if we can get ID's though.", she told him.

"Have we been getting the plate numbers?", he asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes they're using phony or stolen plates.", she replied.

"Do we want to bust them with the local PD or wait?", he wondered out loud.

"For now we notify Deputy Director Du, since he's spending time with the Public Relations Director of Team Possible tonight he can brief her about the activities.", she told him, "Oh shit!...what the hell?...Oh My God what is that person doing?...Look, look, that's one of the figures that have been tailing...Shit it's making a torch and using the bad guys' Jeep as the fuel tank. This is gonna be good, Bernie why don't you get some popcorn and soda. This is gonna be real good.", Abby began to laugh.

He returned a few minutes later, "Well what's going on now?"

"Well the Jeep blew up and the guys that drove it are sorta having a meltdown of their own right now.", Agent Bancroft explained with a smile as she pointed at monitor 21.

"Damn I miss all the good ones.", he chuckled, "Should we inform the Police?"

"Nah, nobody was hurt. Let them do their job. Have Du tell Mrs. Stoner that we would like for her to see the videos.", she almost shot soda through her nose watching the antics of the two that had been trespassing Yori and Hirotaka's house just a little earlier.

XX

_Tim and Luki Possible's house:_

The three Rangers sat back and waited. _'Who are these people.',_ Ben Turner mused as he thought about the possibility of removing the two from the gene pool.

Ben felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced to see Sergeant Harris and his brother heading off to the side. Figuring that he wasn't invited, Turner kept his eyes on the two that were trying to see into the windows of his friend's brother-in-law's home.

After a few minutes the brothers returned to watch the pair that was snooping around with Turner. Bert tapped his shoulder and again and motioned for them all to move off. He dialed Tim Possible's number. "Hey Tim call the Police and tell them that there's someone snooping around your house...No you do it and don't make much noise either...Yeah, we'll see ya in a little while."

They went back to their cars and moved off up the street just enough so that they could keep watch.

Sure enough within five minutes two squad cars drove by, one from the east and the other from the west. Suddenly the area around the Possible home was bathed in light from overhead. The former Rangers had a ringside seat as the two peeping toms tried to avoid what was now a takedown by the Middleton Police. The chase lasted only a few minutes because their car refused to get more than fifty feet from its parking place before it died.

The two were taken away in handcuffs and their car was towed to the impound yard. After things had quieted down the three Rangers knocked on the front door. "You guys alright?", Albert asked as he caught a glint of something in Luki's hand.

"Yeah thanks guys wanna come in for a minute.", Tim replied.

"Yeah thanks.", Bert replied for the other two.

After they entered Sergeant Harris took a look and saw the sinister shape of a Mossberg 590 standing behind the door.

"It pays to be prepared.", Sergeant Turner advised, "Between that shotgun and Luki's 'talents' you guys are pretty well covered. Whoever those two were are going to be booked and we'll find out an awful lot before they get out on bond."

"Someone was outside last night as well.", Luki told them.

"Yes we know, ya know I'm not the kind of guy that likes the idea of leaving enemies behind my back...alive that is. Make sure you're both armed. Wanda and Suzie told us help should be here soon...Whatever that means...Luki do you know what that means?.", Walt looked at the young couple.

She replied softly hinting, "Do not be surprised Walter-san if you see others watching over our friends and family. Also do not confront them; they are very upset at the moment. In time I will introduce you to some of them. You may ask Wilson-san, Yates-san and Campbell-san, they have met a few of them."

Turner caught on first, "Oh shit, you guys brought Yamanouchi in?"

"In...They have always been involved one way or another since the Army found out the truth about Ron-sama...or before. There is a legacy that we must protect. Remember what you were told about agents of Yamanouchi watching over the Chosen and the Han...Who do you think was doing it?", Luki explained.

_Becky Stoner's Home:_

She picked up the phone, "Stoner's residence. It's 2 AM and it had better be important."

"It is Ma'am, may I speak with Deputy Director Du, it is mission related.", a voice replied.

"Certainly one moment.", she replied passing the phone to him as he was rousing.

"Sir this is the surveillance desk. We have been watching activity again around the members of Team Possible.", Agent Schultz informed him.

"Have you informed our security teams and the local Police.", Will replied totally awake now.

"Uh..No Sir we haven't, it seems that the trespassers had had some bad luck this evening...It seems that they were followed themselves. We have the videos for you to watch when you come in. Also, just for your information there is someone trying to look into Mrs. Stoner's front window as we speak.", he confided.

"Do you have someone on the way?", Du asked becoming pissed, "Or should I handle this?"

"Yes Sir we have a unit on the way, but you need to know that at the moment someone appears to be sneaking up on your peeping toms. I have a feeling the situation will resolve itself very quickly if it works out like the others have this evening.", Schultz replied.

XX

_'There they are, just like last night. Well nobody picks on a friend of mine's wife.', _his expression hardened,_ 'Hope nobody blames that old Judge for this.'_

He turned and looked at the street light. Pulling out his Custom Kimber .45, with the silencer attached, he aimed carefully. The pop wasn't even heard as the glass in the light bulb shattered.

"What the hell was that?", one of the men asked as the scene plunged into darkness.

"Dumbass that was just a street light going out. You wanna break in now or later?...Cause I'm getting bored.", the other one hissed.

"Hurry up asshole, we'll send a message to the bitch this way, Chunky'll be very happy. Maybe we can give this one to Henry as some payment because of Josh's EX.", came the reply.

"What the f...", Harvey George gasped as his cousin and partner in crime, Wilt Mankey, fell to his face in the snow with a muffled thump.

He turned as quickly as he could when the aluminum softball bat caught him on the jaw. He wasn't awake for the next three hits that broke four ribs and the impending doom that was certain to follow if he moved after that point.

Seeing both men out Tommy Wilson, former Ranger and killer of many men, looked down at his handiwork. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He could hear the soft ringing in the home before it was picked up. "Mrs. Stoner's home, may I help you?", a male voice asked.

"Agent Du, this is Tommy. Hey I just came over to take out the garbage. Sleep tight you two. See ya's in the morning.", Tommy replied.

"Thanks, GJ videoed the whole thing. I owe you Sergeant.", Will replied interested in seeing the two that were outside.

"Not a problem Sir. Rangers take care of Ranger families and Becky is family. I owe her and Don. Like I said sleep tight, unless you wanna press charges...I'll take these two off somewhere to wake up. Anyway I gotta fix their car for em. Night Sir.", Tommy broke the connection..

XX

"Who was that Will?", Becky asked after he hung up.

"That was one of your friends honey. I don't know what he did, but I have a feeling whoever was looking in the windows are going to wish they hadn't. Tom said to 'sleep tight'.", Will replied.

"He's such a sweetheart honey, now go back to sleep.", Becky replied with a yawn.

X

Sergeant Wilson broke out his heavy duty wire ties, bound the two ingrates' wrists together and then drug them off one by one to his car. He plopped Harvey George in the trunk and the one named Wilt into the backseat making sure that both were still out.

Then taking the softball bat Tom Wilson performed his highly anticipated rendition of Alley Oop, the comic cave man, and busted out the headlights and windshield of their car before taking his frustration out on the A pillars so that it would never be able to hold a windshield in again without major body work.

Going to the rear of the vehicle he did a repeat performance for anyone who was watching while humming the song that had been popular many years before, however this particular vehicle had a fiberglass top after the 'B' pillar and Tom decided to see just how much abuse it could stand.

The former Ranger looked at his handiwork with a feeling of accomplishment and continued humming to himself contently as he walked back to his car.

After getting his nightly exercise in he drove forty miles south and dropped the two off (after bashing one of the unfortunate peeping toms once more) in skid row of a small Colorado town before turning around and heading back north to spend a very early Monday morning with his Fiancee'.

_'Boy I hope that Hope isn't going to be too mad with me. She has to fly back to St. Louis in the afternoon, only a few more weeks and she'll be back full time.',_ he mused knowing that he had now gotten someone's attention. _'Well Sarge can't protect them right now, somebody has to. I wonder how the Harris brothers and Turner did tonight?'_

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

"Yes...YES that's it Amy! I've found the hands of the Master...finally. They're the ones that I caught sight of before. Now we can win and be done with all this.", Josh exclaimed loudly making her jump a little while she was looking through her favorite periodical called 'Cuddlebuddie Collectable'.

"Where are they honey bunny?", she asked with a smile that was almost cute considering the gap between her upper front teeth that caused her to whistle when she breathed in and the glasses that she needed closely resembled the bottoms of cola bottles.

"They are the same ones that I first thought they were in that bookcase.", he proclaimed, "We have to get everything ready to go honey."

"Then we will leave in two days Joshie. I have to complete my next crop of gorillas I don't want to lose anymore of my friends. These new guys are going to be tougher than my first batch. They'll be even bigger than the ones that helped me my find Monty all those years ago.", she squealed with delight as she got up and bounced around playfully, "Maybe we'll just destroy that school as a way of getting them out of our hair once and for all."

"You said that was a ninja school...Right honey? Does that mean that they're all fighters? Do we want to take on lord knows how many fighters? I still think we go in grab the hands and get out. If they fight we fight back, but if we go looking to defeat them I have a feeling that they will hurt our friends and they could follow the little guys.", Josh paused.

"Then they might **find** us. And **do** we want them to find us? **NO**, that's not what we want! The purpose is to get one of the Master's hands so that we can clone him. This will allow us to defeat Kim Possible and the buffoon. Remember what Mr. F said. He wanted to kill Stoppable, let's give him the chance this time. You said we could make a lot of him so let's do it.", he calmed his girlfriend.

"Of course you're right Joshie honey. I can't wait to see what little Kimmie's reaction to seeing one of her biggest nightmares play out.", Amy laughed as she got to work.

'_Boy is she happy now. Causing my EX no end to misery is making her so happy. How did it get so shitty.',_ he thought numbly as he looked again at the computer monitor, _'She must really hate Stoppable and Kim. Well it's too bad for them. The Master wanted him dead, he should have just complied and died for him. Then Kim would be free and I would be free and my family would still be trying to get some new DNA in the family. God this sucks. It's all Ron Stoppable's fault, he deserves to die. Damned sidekick loser.'_

Dr. Amy Hall went back into her lab to check on the status of her new primate friends that she was so proud of. Josh could hear her singing to herself like some men sing in the shower and it was just as disgusting. Once in while she would hit a high note...or try to and Josh Mankey's hair stood up on the back of his neck.

Josh sat there smiling, _'Well one way or another should be over soon. As long as I survive it'll be alright, maybe I can go back to Taos to my friends like it was before Amy looked me up.'_

XXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Honey, you don't look well enough to fly back out.", the red head observed over the breakfast table.

"I have to go honey. It's what I promised to do. They expect me there.", Ron replied not wanting to look her in the eyes because she could always read him.

"Then I'll fly out there with you, me and Anna.", Kim worried.

"And you want to leave Monique here alone in the house? With all the crap going on? No KP you have to stay here. Make sure she's alright too. I'll have a taxi take me from the airport to the school. I'll be alright really.", Ron told her hoarsely.

"You're sure that you feel better?"

He nodded.

"You better call me or I'll call Colonel Welch and have him check on you.", she warned, _'He says he's feeling better, but he doesn't look better. I hope that he can shake this...I can't lose him now. We've only been back together for three years, only three years. It's gone by so fast. How can I live without him? How can I bring up the twins and Anna?',_ Kim Stoppable worried enough to make her shudder.

Their other best friend entered the kitchen. "Gawd I need coffee. I have a meeting in a couple of hours with Coco and I was on talking to Bobbie late last night. How are you feeling baby boy?", she asked looking at the jaundiced former Ranger.

"Better Mo.", Ron's voice broke.

"You sure don't sound any better. Are you still going back this morning?", the African-American beauty inquired.

"Yeah.", he wheezed.

"You're stupid Ron.", Monique growled trying to get him to stay home and get more rest.

"So? Been stupid my whole life except for KP and Anna.", he replied, "Even was stupid at the airport."

"What do you mean?", she asked not having an idea where this was going.

"Bout eight years ago now...You saw me and tried to get the guys I was with to tell you...They didn't know who I was...I'm sorry Monique. We were at an airport in North Carolina.", he rasped.

"It **WAS** you.", she slapped him in anger, "You asshole. I almost went nuts over that."

Ron Stoppable fell down spinning into a heap unmoving.

Kim rushed to him, "Ron, Ron are you alright?"

The blond young man groaned.

Monique stepped back with her hands over her mouth, "Roooon? I'm sorry. It's just..."

She looked on as her best female friend turned her best male friend over on his back. Ron coughed a couple of times.

"I deserved that.", he confessed softly, barely able to be heard by Mo.

"**RON** I shouldn't have done..."

"It was my fault, not yours.", cough, "I should probably be lined up so that all the girls can have their shot at knocking some sense into me.", he coughed again as the two women helped him up.

"Listen I have to get my bag. I'll call a taxi and I want to give Anna a hug. I'll be back on Friday evening.", he told them.

Twenty minutes later Kim and Anna hugged their man, Monique stayed back until Ron motioned for her to come in as well.

"You don't hate me?", Mo asked.

"I said I deserved it. I meant it. I don't hate you, I've never hated you. How can you hate a friend?", Ron rasped, "If we had talked right then, do you know how much pain we could have saved? It was my fault, not Kim's not Josh's not yours or Tara's, or Bonnie's, the blame is only mine here. I have to live with that Mo."

Monique noticed his eyes watering_. 'God how bad was it for him, not thinking he was good enough? And if he hadn't done it and gone through with everything I would never have met Bobby. I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did.'_ She buried her face in his chest and began to weep for all he went through.

Kim took Anna from her Dad as Monique pulled herself into him and let it all out. Soon there was a car honking its horn outside. Ron kissed Mo on the cheek and Anna on the forehead. He saved the best for last and clamped his lips to those of his wife's.

They watched him get into the cab and finally closed the door as it disappeared up the street.

Monique sat down in front of a cup of coffee that Kim produced for her. "Leaded or unleaded girlfriend.", the lead designer from Club Banana asked.

"Leaded now that Ron is gone.", the red head laughed, "Boy did you pop him, I hope you feel better."

"Your Mom is gonna make you go cold turkey in the hospital Kim.", Mo laughed back, "And yeah I do though I guess it turned out alright in the end."

"Don't remind me.", the former teen heroine grimaced, "Anyway I have to meet with Will Du at GJ today, something about last night. Seems like some of our guys started playing back with the Mankeys."

"Good, now let's see what's going to happen.", Mo grinned wickedly.

"I really don't want to get into a war with them."

"I know Kim, but you didn't start it. Those clowns did.", Mrs. Booth told her.

XX

_Tom Wilson's abode:_

"Morning honey.", he whispered into her ear as Hope's eyes opened.

"God I wished we could have had the last two nights together Tommie. I have to fly out today and I won't be back for almost a week.", the Chinese-American girl groaned.

"You like your ring?", he asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like my man. We are going to make such beautiful babies together.", she giggled.

* * *

A/N: I suppose I'm going to get a few questions about this so it might as well get it out of the way...I know how cars and vans are made. I work in an automobile factory and have for 26 almost 27 years as a maintenance pipefitter. Some of my duties included programming robots that put the vehicles together. I spent 15 years in the body shop (where they weld the bodies together). Cars, trucks and vans are held to together with what are called pillars (I'm gonna make this simple...bear with me). They are mostly made up with the 'A' pillar (it forms the windshield and front of the roof and at the rear of the motor compartment). The 'B' pillar is right at the rear of the front doors. In cars you then have the 'C' pillar at and/or the back of the rear door and the rear window. In vans and SUVs you have a 'D' pillar at the back of the vehicle. As for Limos they may have 'M' pillars for all I know. We don't build them at the plant so I really don't know. Oh don't ask me how a Corvette is made because I don't know, but I have seen them fly apart when they hit something hard. It's pretty cool in a disgusting and expensive kind of way. I DO know that if you damage these pillars (mostly the 'A' pillar and the rear on the roof) you seriously weakened the vehicle. As for convertibles and motorcycles, ever notice how funeral directors always look at those with that kind of vehicle under their butts with a smile?

The car that Tom Wilson basically abused was a '78 Ford Bronco with a plastic top after the front seats. At one time I owned one (darned thing went through steering gears like you wouldn't believe). Also a VIN number is the corporation's identity number for the vehicle also called a Vehicle Identification Number (found inside the lower portion of the windscreen on the drivers side). Now days they are assigned by computer. If something happens to that tag in the manufacturing process it is a minor headache to get a replacement one.

On a personal note, I have again changed shifts and am back on days. I now have the job that I have waited 25 years for, oh and a big congrats to CaptainKodak.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the lovable (and sometimes not so loveable) members, the places and the events of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and the show's creators and not myself. However, there are some characters that I do own. Please ask before you use them.**

**Also I make no money from the writing and posting of these little stories, which means I am an amateur and totally poor forever. Mrs. Sentinel is slightly amused at my efforts to gain fame and smiles at me all the time now.**

**I want to thank my beta, CajunBear73, for making this as readable as it is. He has pulled my tail out of the fire more times than you realize.**

**Also I want to thank readerjunkie, , EnterpriseCV-6 and Earl Allison, for the reviews. Though I don't solicit them I do enjoy them.**

**Now what's going to happen this time? Things are moving along. Parties are being planned. Certain people are going to wonder what happened to them. Re-enforcements are arriving, so the action level should raise here over the next few chapters.**

**Now remember this story is rated 'M' for several reasons one of those is that the language used by some of the characters is more edgy. As well as situations being talked about are definitely more adult. Please read responsibly.**

**I guess we'd better get this on the road.**

**ST-103 **

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 21

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable's home:_

"You know Mon, I'm still not happy about Ron going back this morning, I think he could use a couple more days off. I think that Col Jackson might want to know what his little soldier has been up to.", Kim Stoppable told her best friend.

"I think you're right Kim, it'll serve him right for the mental anguish he put me through for all those years.", Monique Booth replied as Kim picked up the phone.

"See if they can give him Kitchen Police as punishment.", Mo hinted, "Bobby said that was sometimes a nice threat to get the guys to toe the line. Or paint something...like lots of little rocks or a curb or something."

"Monique, Ron's a guest lecturer not a Private and there is no way you want him painting _anything_. There's no way that it would happen, the military has **some** intelligence...I think. Now I can see him getting CQ duty though.", Kim chuckled remembering what some of the Rangers had told her.

"Well it was an idea, too bad. I guess Ron will just have to take me shopping when he gets back on Friday.", Mrs. Booth laughed causing Anna to laugh as well.

"Mon he can take you shopping after he spends time with us and we know for sure that he is feeling a lot better.

Monique for her part played with her Godchild as her best friend made the call. Anna was being her normal cute self.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Chunky rubbed her temples trying to get the headache to go away. "Alright, how much damage from last night?", she asked wondering if this endeavor was actually worth what they were going through.

"The Jeep was totaled; the VW won't run and had to be towed in at a cost of two hundred bucks...That's how much it cost to get it out of the lot and onto another tow truck. Bruce and Stevie are in jail right now 'cause Stevie took a swing at one of the cops. And now Harvey George and Wilt Mankey have disappeared. Has anyone heard from them yet?", she asked.

Seeing the shaking of heads Jamie continued, "OK we pick up Henry tomorrow and get him back home, maybe the guys will turn up soon. We need a party."

"Don't worry Chunky we're gonna have a party. We already have the mash going.", Mortimer told her.

"I thought you had it going last week?", she exploded, "You were supposed to age it at _least_ a week."

"Well Jamie, you have to understand that we had to make sure that it was up to our standards...Well we just weren't sure till we had drank it all.", Bernice broke in.

"That's a hell of a coincidence...anyway how was it?"

"Oh it was very good, now we just have to make enough for the party.", Bernice laughed.

"You drunken slut.", Jamie accused as she began to get up.

"Takes one to know one honey.", Bernice smiled knowing that a cat fight was coming and the guys would enjoy the show and maybe join in.

"Now ladies let's not get out of hand here.", Mortimer cautioned until Bernice slugged him in the face. Jamie kicked him in the shin and their warm up punching bag went down leaving the two women facing each other.

XXX

_Outside Upperton, Colorado:_

Yori and Hiro Takana heated water for tea while they waited. Luki was watching over Ron-san so the pair was on their own for most of the day.

After about an hour the cars and four-wheeled drive vehicles began to arrive. They bowed to each member as they made their way to the front door of the Yamanouchi Safe House.

Seeing all but a few were on hand Hirotaka took them all downstairs to retrieve their equipment. Within half an hour the autos had been filled and the rooming assignments had been given out with GPS units and maps. Going back downstairs Yori waited in front of a white wall.

"Team Panther, Team Twelve, welcome again to Colorado and the chance to finish the mission that started years ago.", she paused to make sure that she had everyone's attention.

She then motioned to her husband who started the video presentation, "These are the new members of Team Possible and everyone acquainted with Team Possible. From the upper left Ron-sama, then Kim-san, continuing Anna-san (she pointed). Then there is Becky Stoner-san ...Please be aware that she has a male companion in Deputy Director Du from Global Justice. Next is Albert Harris-san and his brother Walter...Members of Team Panther these are the two fine men who are going to become the spouses of Wanda-san and Suzie-san.", Yori stopped tapping her foot, waiting for the coarse jokes to end.

"Continuing we have Yates-san and Campbell-san who you already know and their spouses. Next to them is Wilson-san and his betrothed Hope-san, some of you trained with Wilson-san...He is much better now."

"A woman? He finally got a woman?", a voice asked, "Damn."

A hand from behind the voice tapped him on the shoulder and turned palm up.

"Pay up Shini.", another voice added, "You and your big mouth."

"Yes he has now may I continue? Next to him are Turner-san and his spouse Tara-san. As of now that is Team Possible except for Luki-san and Tim-san.", Yori paused again for it to get quiet again.

Yori now continued, "Next are people who need protection, but are not on the team.", Yori pointed to some more pictures. "Next we have Dean Stoppable-san and his wife Barbara-san as well as the Han. Also included is Mr. and Mrs. Possible-san. Now Felix-san and Bonnie-san are these two, then we have Wade-san and Bonnie-san's sister, Jonnie-san."

"Then we have Monique-san and Captain Booth-san. Some of you are familiar with the Captain's photo, remember he is a friend. Finally we have a family of interest, they are the Littles and they are all to be protected at all costs; we believe that the youngest has a part to play in the legacy. Sensei still has to look at the son (Yori pointed). Make sure nothing happens to either Anna-san or RD-san; this is very important and I can not stress it enough. Are there any questions?", she asked.

"What part of the legacy does he hold?", one of the members of Team Twelve asked.

Hiro chimed in, "Muru-san, RD-san may be the next Chosen One, Anna-san may be the next Monkey Master."

There was smiling and murmuring. _(Are you sure brother? They are not the same person?)_, Muru asked reverting to Japanese.

_(Not one hundred percent but Sensei has to observe the girl and boy...Both children appear to have the power and the boy has the natural instincts of the sword...And the blade reacts to him...I have felt it. Also if you had read all the scrolls that are available you would know that the Master of the Sword and the Master of the Power do not have to be the same being.),_ Hiro informed them,_ (The scrolls have told us that seven times the Monkey Master and the Chosen One have been different individuals.)_

_(Then this is great tidings, we must make sure that they are trained properly.),_ one of the others told them.

_(NO they must be accompanied to Yamanouchi for safety.),_ another suggested.

_(Nonsense brothers.), _Hiro brought them back,_ (These are not even three years old yet, let them have their childhood.)_

While Yori talked to the Team Leaders to pass out assignments, the rest of the teams began to look at the thick packets that they had been given.

"Alright, you have your assignments and the keys to your dwellings. Get some sleep, you all have duty tonight. The homes are all stocked with food and anything else you should need. Now if there are no more questions lets get to work.", Hirotaka told them reverting back to English.

"Hai Hirotaka-san.", they cried as they got to their feet.

XXX

_Army War College, Carlisle Pennsylvania:_

Lt. Colonel John Jackson picked up his phone, "Col Jackson, how may I help you?"

"Cousin John this is Kim Stoppable.", a female voice came through on the other end.

"Mrs. Stoppable...Kim (remembering how she wanted to be called), how are you today? Is Sergeant Stoppable on the way?", he asked.

"Yes he is, but he is very weak Sir. Does he have classes today?", she inquired.

"Not today. Ron just has office hours. Is there a problem?"

"Yes Sir, I'm not sure how to describe this...He did something amazing over the weekend and he's still recovering from it.", she hinted.

"Is this about the young woman with cancer?", John remembered the conversation over dinner the Thursday before.

Kim surprised, "Yes...yes it is and it really zapped Ron's strength too. I'm very worried about him. If we didn't have a guest at the house Anna and I would have come with him."

"Don't worry Kim, I'll have Martha bully him all week and make sure he doesn't overdo anything.", Jackson promised.

"Thank you Sir, let me know if he needs us. I can have Luki and Tim stay at the house with Monique.", she told him.

"Oh Mrs. Booth? You could have brought her with you.", John replied.

"I couldn't bring her this time; she has business meetings this week. It's getting down to the crunch time before Christmas. She has to be here near corporate headquarters. I'll call later in the week to check on Ron again. Just don't let him know that I'm worried about him.", the red head cautioned.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Rubbing her jaw and pulling her pants up Jamie picked up the phone after Monica answered it. "Hey Chunky how are you doing?", Harvey George asked.

"Where the hell are you and Wilt.", the chubby adulterer asked.

"Uh we're down in Greenberg.", he replied somewhat hesitantly.

"What are you doing down there?", Jamie snapped.

"Uh...I really don't know honey. We just woke up down here. We were just checking out one of Possible's friends like you told us and we somehow ended up here.", he explained.

"I told you never to call me honey...Are you drunk?", she asked.

"Not yet we're not.", Harvey told her.

"Well get back up here now.", she growled.

"Uh Chunky honey we can't really do that..."

"Are you an idiot? What did I just say?", she demanded.

"You told us to get back up to Middleton, but I told you we can't.", he countered

"Why can't you get up here?", she demanded.

"We ah, lost the car.", he squeaked.

"You **lost** Henry's car? Where did you lose Henry's car _**at**_?", Jamie screamed over the phone jumping up and down as she remembered having very pleasant memories in the backseat before her butt so big.

"Uh Chunky dear...if we knew that then it wouldn't be lost now would it?", Harvey asked not understanding how much trouble he was in.

"OK where the hell are you in Greenberg you moron?", Jamie snapped at her cousin.

"BJ's bar down on Second Street.", came the reply.

"Wait there and don't drink the place dry, if you lost a car you probably lost your wallet too.", the little fat woman warned.

"Didn't lose our wallets though my driver's license is gone. I wonder if some kid rolled my for my ID...It's identity theft! They're after my ID's! They're going to get all my money.", Harvey began to panic.

"You probably just lost the damned thing don't worry about it Harvey. You don't have any money anyway except for what I gave you. I'm sending Courtney to get you guys. DO. NOT. GO. ANY. WHERE! Do you understand me?", she gritted her teeth trying not to scream her head off.

"Yes Ma'am I understand you, don't drink too much, and wait for Courtney to pick us up.", he cowed.

"Then you are going to get back here and report to me. **Then** you are going to find the Bronco...Damn you! Henry was proud of that '78 Bronco. And he's going to be back Wednesday or Thursday." Jamie roared slamming the phone down. "Damned ingrates!", she muttered as she went to find her cousin to go and pick up the two.

X

"Why didn't you tell her we got rolled.?", Wilt Mankey asked after his cousin hung up the phone.

"And admit that we're a couple of wusses dummy?", Harvey replied raising a glass of beer to his mouth, "We'd be the laughing stock of the family...It's better this way."

XXX

_Wednesday, Global Justice combat course 12B, known as 'Little Saigon':_

"Overwatch, this is Four Dog...Do you copy?", Turner whispered in his mic.

"Overwatch copies, you have three armed...Two in front, one in the rear...Then I can see 2 hostages with four guards through the window. Take the two in front, when the one from the rear comes around to check I'll pop him.", Walt replied while Sergeant Yates continued to keep track with his spotting scope.

"Four Dog moving Overwatch."

"Copy."

Quickly the sniper took control and checked his safety parameters, working out which way the third guard would come from. Thinking to himself,_ 'I wonder if these guys in the Sniper Class had any idea that they would be in a live shoot?', _he smiled

Yates looked around and sighted in on any more possible additions to the hostage rescue scenario that they were working on as he made sure his .458 SOCOM was ready to engage if needed. He whispered to Harris, "Walt you have the left I have the right."

"Roger Sarge, just don't hit any of our guys or the hostages. I'd have a hell of a time getting more volunteers for the school if we started killing students.", he replied a little worried about the live fire exercise that Dr. Director wanted.

Walter Harris and Yates watched as Sergeants Harris, Turner, Wilson, and Campbell moved forward. Slowly Wilson and Campbell got into position, aimed their sidearms, and fired three times into the syntho-drones that were acting as guards. No sound was heard since the weapons were silenced. Moments later Sergeants Harris and Turner broke through the door unleashing hell on the guards who were holding the hostages. Wilson and Campbell were on their heels making sure that no one got up. As the two older Sergeants covered, Campbell and Wilson freed the hostages when they heard the .50 caliber Bartlett taking out the last syntho-drone.

"Move it Four Dog, we got you covered.", Yates whispered into his radio.

"Moving.", was the reply.

Moments later six figures came out in the light and began moving away from the building using other buildings as cover.

"It's too easy Sarge.", Walt hissed, "Be ready."

Four Dog and the hostages hadn't gone fifty yards before they came under fire.

"Nine O'clock eight hundred meters, I have them.", Walt announced as he began to pick off targets with his .50 caliber sniper rifle, turning them to goo.

"Closer in Walt. I have them.", Yates replied as he turned his hybrid M-16 on to auto and began to tear into the ones pinning the rescue group down.

Two minutes later the rescue group was moving again. Four minutes after that the all clear horn sounded ending the exercise.

An hour later after the weapons had been cleared they were seated in debrief for their AAR (After Action Report).

Deputy Director Will Du started, "How long have you men been practicing that scenario?"

Sergeant Harris answered, "That is a basic one for Rangers Sir. Of course we hadn't been to this facility before and therefore things were a little rough like they would be in a real world situation."

"OK what was the strength of the operation?", Will asked.

"Our sniper and his spotter. While we couldn't see everything we were able to improvise based on the training we've had together.", Turner added, "Remember when bullets start flying the plan goes out the window. We didn't expect the kidnappers to recover so fast, because we had insufficient intelligence."

"We kept you in the dark to see how you would react. How many do you think you would have lost if you didn't have the snipers?", Dr Director asked pushing a point.

"Ma'am I think we would have lost one or two of the team and maybe a hostage.", Wilson told her, "I think I would have gotten hit."

"Why is that?", she inquired.

"Cause Albert and Ben are too ugly to die.", Tom laughed causing the group to crack up, "No I was the most exposed therefore the easiest to get hit."

"Nice catch Sergeant Wilson, you are as good as Sergeant Stoppable promised.", Betty smiled.

"Thanks Ma'am, but I'm spoken for.", Tom smiled back.

"I'm sure he's a lucky guy.", Betty played along.

"Oh you're just saying that Hope is a lucky guy? If that's the case she's the cutest guy I've ever seen.", Tom laughed not being able to hold it.

"Alright comic let's get this finished. Walt and I have lunch with the girls...They want to introduce us to some friends of theirs.", Albert Harris prodded.

"OK we're done here anyway, what are you guys doing now that we're finished for the day?", Will asked.

"I wanna get my hands on one of those SOCOMs.", Wilson grinned, "Man you can go hunting dinosaurs with one of those."

"Like Bert said we have a lunch date with the girls.", Walt Harris replied.

"Range time, like Tommie said I wanna try out one of those SOCOMS too.", Campbell added seeing his long time buddy nodding as well.

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The two female ninja watch the whole exercise with smiles on their faces. In front of them the monitors showed everything. It had gone well until the opposing forces regrouped making the former Rangers adapt.

"Not bad Suzie-san...Except for Wilson-san being a casualty. Your man is an excellent shot and he maneuvered the large rifle quite well. Let us be thankful that he is on Ron-san's side still.", the taller Japanese woman told her long time friend.

"I shall show him my appreciation later sister. We have much to practice.", Suzie grinned at her friend, "And you?"

"I am staying with Albert-chun tonight. With Team Twelve and Team Panther in we are up for a night off. Remember that we have lunch and we're supposed to pick the guys up. Our old team mates wants to try and intimidate Albert-chun and Walter-san over lunch." Wanda stated.

"Yes I know, we have to sit back and let the testosterone work its way out of their minds. I suppose the only way to get them to really be friends to get in a barroom fight.", Suzie chuckles as she gets an idea.

"No...You are not going to do that. The locals will never forgive us.", Wanda stated.

"We go over to Westerton...No one knows us there. Maybe when all this is over.", Suzie suggested.

"Only if we don't drive and we wear old clothes.", Wanda stated.

"Come on it's going to be fun..."

"Yes I know it's going to be fun...I can't believe this I'm the one that always gets the crazy ideas not you...What's happened?", Wanda asked.

"You're growing some sense in your old age sister.", Suzie taunted.

"I knew that responsibility was going to be good for you sister. I can't wait to see you with child. I think you'll glow.", Suzie smiled hoping that the injuries that both had suffered over the years wouldn't prevent them from presenting children to their men.

"It's good for you that we don't have time for a sparring match. Or I would show you how it's done.", Wanda made a mock sneer.

"Is you bottom still bruised from the last match sister?", Suzie laughed.

"I said sparring. Of course you heard wrestling. Sometimes I wonder if we should get your hearing checked out.", the taller one snarked.

"Tomorrow we shall spar, the one standing wins, and the loser has to serve breakfast in bed for the winner and her man.", Suzie challenged.

"And stand at the bath with their towels waiting like a servant.", Wanda continued.

"And cook their favorite dinners too.", Suzie added on.

"Deal?", Wanda laughed.

"Yes Deal...You will finally find your place.", Suzie taunted again.

"Let's go meet the guys before we get into trouble.", Wanda laughed now that the monthly bet was in place.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Welcome home Henry, it's good to have you back.", Chunky told her cousin and the head of the Mankey Clan.

"It's good to be home Jamie. It's been a long time and I've really missed everyone.", the patriarch of the family smiled as he began to hug people that he hadn't seen in years.

Seeing her cousin's eyes water Jamie began to tell him about what everyone had been up to.

"Henry?" Jamie finally asked, "Do you want to get even with that Possible bitch?"

"Kim? No Jamie, I don't want to do that. She was a victim as much as we all were. Let it be.", he replied.

"What? Henry we're going to kidnap her daughter and kill her husband.", Jamie stated.

"Dammit kid don't do that! You guys don't want to do that...Stealing and robbing is one thing but kidnapping and murder...You just put yourselves on the gurney.", he told her.

"Don't worry Henry we're getting amnesty. They'll give it to us for giving them the brat back, but the best thing is that we're not going to give her back, we're going to breed her.", Jamie laughed.

"How old is this girl?", he asked wondering if his whole family had lost it's mind.

"I guess two or three, she'll be ready in about ten years.", she replied.

"You are going to kidnap a baby and hold her till she has children for you and murder her father? And she's still going to be a minor? Who came up with this idea?", he growled.

"Well we sorta came up with it together?", she replied beaming about the situation.

"What are you planning on doing to Kimberly?", he asked suddenly worried that the members of his family had just qualified for the third ring of hell.

"We're planning on sniping her at Stoppable's funeral.", Jamie laughed.

"You idiots just signed your death warrants.", he informed her.

"Like I said we got amnesty they won't touch us."

"Jamie she's a hero and a Global Justice Agent. We attacked her that's why we were in prison. You kill her and it's curtains for all of you that take part.", he snapped in frustration.

"Well we got a surprise for you tonight if it all works out Henry.", she told him.

"Buddy and Hank got in last night... How about a little Asian girl to spice up your life tonight and for the next couple of days?", she asked, "Veronica won't care, I mean how many times has she put out?", Jamie told him

"What do you mean?", he suddenly became cold inside wondering if he wanted to know.

"Kim Possible's sister-in-law is Japanese. We're offing her husband tonight and you can have first shot at her.", Jamie informed him.

"No...NO do not do this. The mistakes we made where ours not theirs. I will not be party to this dammit.", Henry told her sharply.

"But Henry we did this for you...Veronica said it was OK.", the fat female ingrate pleaded.

"My wife is a vindictive bitch you dumbass. Don't you see that? This is going to get you all killed.", Henry pleaded in return.

"No it won't Henry, like I said we'll get off scot free.", she responded.

"I have to warn the Police.", Henry hissed as he turned to the phone.

Watching from the side Buddy Klug decided to act as the patriarch of the family began to dial. Pushing his way through the relatives he approached his cousin.

Henry Mankey's eyes bulged out as a huge hairy arm suddenly crossed his windpipe with crushing force. In half a moment the older man's feet were off the floor and with a snap of the hips and shoulder Henry's neck cracked like a rotten stick as he dropped the handset to the floor.

Jamie watched in awe as Henry twitched for several seconds before her cousin was casually tossed to the floor, his limbs still flailing. "You didn't have to do that Buddy!", she ranted.

Buddy stepped up and slapped her across the face loosening several teeth.. "Tonight bitch we are taking that little Jap girl and we're gonna have our way with her...That is after we kill her little hubby. That ought to break her spirit on the spot. Now if you behave yourself you can have thirds before we gut her. We can let anyone have a piece of the action if they behave.", Buddy laughed evilly.

Jamie just nodded dully as she looked at her cousin lying on the floor with his neck at a weird angle.

"Hey Hank get the backhoe, go out on the north forty and dig a deep hole.", Buddy ordered.

"Do it yourself Buddy, you made the mess.", the irate cousin growled at Buddy.

"You don't get the hole dug and you won't get seconds.", Klug snapped.

"Alright, I'll do it. Somebody get the body a sheet or something, we'll do it tonight before we go out for our new girlfriend. But somebody get me something to drink.", Hank chuckled.

XXX

_Army War College:_

"How are you feeling Sergeant?", Colonel Jackson asked his former Ranger.

"Better Sir, I just needed to rest. I should be about a hundred percent by the weekend.", Ron Stoppable replied.

"I cannot believe you did what you did."

"Me neither Sir, but I am gonna opt out of self-defense class for the whole week. I'm just not ready to play with your friend this week.", Stoppable stated.

"OK son, but you are having dinner with us tonight. Martha insists that you attend.", John told the younger man.

"Yes Sir, but I can't stay late. I have papers to review and a couple of quizzes to grade. Also I want to call KP and talk to Anna too. Lord how I miss my daughter.", Ron mused to his former S-2.

"Good Ron we'll see you tonight.", Jackson turned to leave.

"Thanks again Sir.", Ron called out and turned to his final class of the day.

XXX

_Remote Idaho:_

The stealth hoverjet was powering up and closing its hatch for the long trip half way around the world.

Josh Mankey looked over the cargo of gorillas and small winged monkeys. "Hold on tight guys, it's a little bumpy with all the storms.", he told them wondering if they even understood what he was saying.

But they did sit or lay down. Amy had just finished removing the 'teaching devices', as she called them, from the last five monkeys only two hours before and they wanted to get moving as fast as they could. It had been several days since the raid and hopefully Yamanouchi had let its guard down just enough to make this work.

Josh sat down in the co-pilot's seat and strapped himself in. "They're are laying down now honey.", he told the fat geneticist.

"That's good honey bumpkin, I'm sorry we haven't had time for a little cuddle lately, but this is important. Just think what will happen when we have the Master back. It's going to be so much fun to watch little Kimmie almost have a heart attack.", Amy laughed.

"Yeah this is going to be so much fun. I think getting even with the loser will make it great when I walk into my ten year reunion as the king of the class...Just like the Mankeys should be doing.", he laughed out loud, "Maybe I can even take their house. Let's go honey."

"OK here we go.", she laughed as she applied power.

The large hovercraft engaged its cloaking devices and soared into the sky and Amy turned the heading northwest and applied power.

After they attained cruising altitude Amy unbuckled to check on her little friends in back setting the hoverjet controls to autopilot.

XXX

_Mankey Compound, Middleton, Colorado:_

After sunset two men in white infiltration suits worked their way into the woods on the hill above the Mankey compound. Quietly they set up the dish and the low light television to record the events below then hunkered down inside their small shelter.

_(You know Itoh-san, I could get in closer for better intelligence.), _Yakumi Mastu confided.

_(No not at this time brother. We are not allowed to close with the enemy yet. We must wait for orders.),_ his fellow ninja told him with a whisper.

_(Orders...pah...I know that these people are going to try and hurt the Chosen One and his family. The best way is to dispense justice before hand and let the rest cringe in fear.), _Yakumi told his friend.

_(No do not; there will be a time for action later. We must do our part and trust the others to do theirs.),_ Itoh told his friend.

_(I wonder how the meeting between Wanda-san and Suzie-san's future mates went with Team Panther.),_ Yakumi asked.

_(We should know in the morning. If those two men are still alive it will be a good sign.),_ Itoh laughed.

XX

_Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Ron how are you feeling tonight honey?", Kim asked over the phone.

"I feel pretty good. I'll be home in a couple of days and I plan on making a wonderful dinner for all of us.", he replied.

"Monique too?"

"Yeah honey Monique too."

"You're not mad at her?", Kim asked softly.

"No she was right. Everything turned out OK but she was right. Listen I have to go. Martha Jackson is cooking. I'll call when I get home. And I do feel better.", Ron replied as he hung up.

XX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Mrs. Little, this is quite amazing. I just don't know what to say.", the doctor told her as Mike held her hand hoping for the best.

"What is it Doctor?", Justine replied.

"Well the cancer is gone...Like it was never in your body at all. This is highly unusual.", he informed her.

"Is that bad doctor?", she asked.

"No NO, it's not bad. It's great. I guess we messed up the tests. But just to make sure I'd like to run the tests again next week. Then monthly for a while. Then I'd like to keep an eye on you for a few years.", he told her.

"That sounds great doctor. I'll come in next Thursday for the tests then.", Justice replied with a beaming smile.

"Honey let's go home and make dinner. I'm tired from all these tests and I want some family time.", she looked up to her large husband.

Big Mike helped his blonde haired wife up silently thanking the blond haired young man who had been his friend for so many years and led her out the door.

XX

_The Mankey Compound:_

_(What is that down there?), _Yakumi asked.

_(They're carrying something away from the main house. Should we follow them?),_ Itoh asked.

_(Only one of us needs to. If you promise not to kill them then you may go.),_ Yakumi told his friend.

_(There's only about twenty of them. But you are right brother. I'll go and not dispense justice.),_ he replied not happy about being restrained.

Quietly the skilled ninja followed in the darkness after the group.

X

_(Well what was that about?), _Yakumi asked noting that his friend was in high spirits.

_(They buried someone. After they left I got a GPS position on the grave for evidence later. What has been going on up here?),_ Itoh asked wondering if his friend had more fun than he did.

_(Two vehicles have left, though not as many as last night. I have notified the other groups. Here have some tea you look cold.),_ Yakumi told his friend.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Monique was holding her Godchild in her lap thoroughly enjoying the feeling. "When's he calling back Kim?", she asked.

"Shouldn't be too much longer Mon. I can't wait for him to be home tomorrow night.", Kim replied as she sipped on some herbal tea.

Kim watched the interaction between the other two females. _'It's so cute watching Mo. She's going to be a great mother. I wonder if Bobby has any idea?...Yeah I bet he does. All this because of the sacrifices that we made. I wonder how much different it would be if Ron had challenged Josh...But then Fukushima might have killed him.', _Kim shuddered for a second, _'It's better this way. I love the way it finally is. It's better and I wouldn't change my life now for anything.'_

Kim Stoppable's thoughts were broken by the ringing of the phone.

Two shadowy figures were lurking around the house. "I'd be so easy to go in and get the kid now.", Sheldon Slivick whispered to Wilt Mankey.

"I'm following orders Sheldon 'cause the last time I didn't we lost Henry's Bronco. Raul finally tracked it down in the Police Impound Yard. It was all beat up.", Wilt replied.

"Well Henry won't be needing it. So I suppose it's just too bad. I just wished that Buddy hadn't killed Henry.", Sheldon told his cousin.

"Well we'd better do as Buddy says or we might all be laying next to Henry.", Wilt replied.

XX

_The Tim and Luki Possible home:_

Two figures closed in on the darkened home with evil intent. Buddy Klug and Hank George cautiously walked around the property until they were satisfied. Not wanting to take any chances they brought a ten pound sledge hammer with them. As they hopped the fence they took their time to look around again. Seeing and hearing nothing they approached the back door.

Hank had the sledge out and Buddy had his Smith and Wesson L frame revolver._ 'All I have to do is plug the punk and she'll be ours. Those stupid bastards.',_ Buddy thought to himself already planning on what he was going to do to the small Japanese woman.

Hank took aim and began hammering on the door. As it broke down he rushed in and was confronted by a young man with a black shotgun. Hank roared and charged as Tim Possible cycled the black Mossberg twelve gauge causing Hank George to stop dead in his tracks.

Hearing soft whaps behind him he yelled, "Buddy." Hank turned and gasped just in time to see the garrote slip around his neck cutting off his wind pipe and crushing his throat. He could see his cousin lying on the floor with a black figure behind him still hitting him in the head.

Hank George had only moments to live as his vision turned black. Never again would he accost young girls and boys or threaten innocent people in bars, never again would he prowl the red light district with his brother Harvey. He didn't even have the strength to fight off the black clad figure who kept the wire cinched around his throat in short he was going to have a meeting with the Almighty very soon and would have to answer for his past crimes. Moments later, to make sure, the ninja released his hold on the garrote and slammed his tanto into Hank's right eye.

The figure over Buddy Klug finally stopped hitting him because that man was out as well though one man was standing over him with a very long knife apperantly waiting for the big ingrate to move.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Just so you know Hank and Buddy are each going on a trip, one of them will get very cold. And I can tell you that they will be different lengths. No, I don't have any idea if they'll be meeting with horned guys with pitch forks. You should be able to figure that out for yourselves.

So we have a few ninjas in place now so the action should start picking up a little.

Something good came out of this Justine appears to be cured. Now there have been conversations on what happens when healing like this occurs. Is the disease magically gone? Just what are the ramifications? Well that will be covered in later parts of this ARC.

On a more serious note: I have been in contact with Screaming Phoenix. He doesn't have his appetite back yet, but that should come in time. He is weak (he sounded weak over the phone and his Mother is worried because he won't eat), but Rob stressed that he **IS** recovering. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be in the hospital and he has been incarcerated for three weeks now. He does thank everyone that's kept him in their thoughts. He hasn't been able to follow any stories because he's been out of it, but he hopes to remedy that soon.

I'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Disclaimer Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus along with all their friends belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself as does Dr D Shego and the events and places depicted in the show.**

**Also I make no monetary gains from this little hobby and will forever be poor (crud).**

**I DO wish to thank CajunBear73 for all his efforts in the last couple years trying to make this author sound good. I really owe him (Now I got him writing again too) so now all you owe me.**

**I want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, Readerjunkie, Rye Bread, CB73 and Earl Allison for their reviews. Guys I want to say that this is rated 'M' because of the violence that is coming as well as some of the topics discussed...then we also have the crude language. So please be patient, because some of the characters might end up being patients.**

**OK what do we have here, Hank and Buddy break into Tim Possible's home to snuff out his life and take his wife out to be a play toy. Too bad it went horribly wrong for them. Oh I am not done with those two yet. LOL. So I have a little surprise for the Mankey family. And Ron gets brought up to date. I hope you like the fun.**

**Cause it's time to get this one going.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 22

_Tim and Luki Possible's Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Hank George lay with his throat slashed the garrot had nearly sliced his head completely off. There was a newly embedded Tanto with the hilt sticking out of his left eye, dying in a pool of his own congealing blood before Tim Possible lowered his Mossberg riot shotgun and Luki safed her Glock. _(I wondered how long it would take you to arrive brothers.),_the pregnant ninja smirked to her friends who had just taken care of the uninvited company as a couple of the white clad figures kicked an unmoving Buddy Klugg in the ribs for good measure to make sure he wasn't playing possum.

_(We had to wait until they made their move. Let us take the dead one outside and get his IDs and photos for the gallery. He is making far too much of a mess in your kitchen.),_Sukura Intamu instructed to his cohorts to remove the dead and the dumb before he continued in English, "Also Luki-san we have some plywood in a van to close off the back door. It always pays to be prepared."

"Good my friend, this is my honored husband guys. It is all right to speak secrets in front of him, Sensei has met him. Now please take these two away and I must clean up the mess before I call the authorities. We will talk later, please and thank you.", Luki told the young man she had once thought about a having a future with while a student at the ninja school.

"No Luki, let the Police see the whole thing, but get rid of that dead bastard and do something neat with him.", Tim interjected.

"I think we can do something with him to send a message to those responsible. It is good to see you again Luki-san. Tim Possible-san you have married the woman that I loved in my youth. I swear that we will protect you and your families no matter the cost to us for you have honored our house and school. Just remember to treat her with love and honor.", Sukura told Tim while thinking about what to do with the dead one

_(It is my honor to have been chosen by Luki-chun to live by her side my friends. I will always love and honor her. She completes me.),_ Tim replied in Japanese.

_(Ah and he speaks like one of us too. We must spend time over Sake sometime when this is all over my friend.),_Sukura laughed as he reached over and clapped the larger man on his shoulder.

The white clad ninjas dragged the dead man out the door and processed him as the other intruder was tied up and injected with a drug to keep him quiet.

"We must leave and take care of these people. I am sorry about the mess, but in a few moments we must be gone. Call the authorities then.", Sukura stated in English after he returned inside.

"Come back later brother and I will properly introduce you to my honored husband.", Luki told her old friend.

"Hai little sister, it would be my honor to properly meet and dine with the brother-in-law of the Chosen One.", Sukura turned and left abruptly.

"Honey are you alright?", Tim asked.

"Yes Tim-chun. Sukura was my boyfriend when I was younger. He is more of a big brother to me now. We had already grown apart when I entered the mission to make sure that Kim-san and Ron-sama were protected during their honeymoon. Don't worry about him he is an honored fighter for Team Twelve and he has his own woman now.", Luki explained to her husband.

A few minutes later Luki started a kettle of water and then called the Police on 911. "This is 911 may we help you?", a female voice asked.

"Yes...yes is this the Police?...This is Luki Possible... P...please send help right away, I...I...I think someone is trying to break down our back door, my...my poor husband is still recovering from being beaten last weekend.", Luki frantically told the dispatcher.

"Help is on the way Ma'am please hang on.", the dispatcher told the frightened woman.

"Please hurry!...Oh my God they're inside, they're inside my house!...Please hurry!...Please...hel...", Luki hung up the phone._ 'That should do it.',_ she smirked.

"Tea should be done in a few minutes dear.", Luki entered back into the kitchen after Tim had put the weapons back in their safe, "We should be expecting the Police to show up any moment now."

"I know honey, that's why I put the firearms away. Uh why did your friends take off with the bad guys? I know I asked them to do it, but what are they going to do?", he asked.

"They are going to send a message to whoever is doing all this. That's two in a week. This ought to get their attention.", Luki replied with a frown as there was a knock on the front door.

Tim went to the door and called through it, "Who is it?"

"The Police Mr. Possible it is Sergeant Hobble.", the voice told him.

"One moment Sir.", Tim replied as he opened the door a crack. Seeing who it was he opened the door the rest of the way. "Please come in Sir.", the pajama clad young man asked.

"Congratulations on the promotion Sir, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it the other day.", Tim told him.

"Thank you Tim, you were a little out of sorts. Now what's this about someone breaking into your home Tim?", he asked.

"Yes Sir, but something happened and I don't know what, but there's blood all over the kitchen and Luki's freaking out and the back door is smashed in, but no one's in the house now.", the younger of the Tweebs told the officer.

"Let me see.", Hobble instructed pulling his service pistol in case he ran into trouble.

"Yes Sir.", Tim led the way.

Looking at the scene the long time Middleton cop wondered, _'What the hell.'_ "Tim it's getting cold in here, do you have something to seal this door up?", he asked looking at the blood on the floor.

"Uh yes Sir, I brought a sheet of plywood upstairs, it's a little larger than the opening. I've got a battery powered screw driver and some wood screws to make a temporary fix until I can get a crew out here to replace it. I don't know what happened with the break-in either. See all the blood...It's like whoever it was had been attacked and dragged back outside.", the young genius observed stating the obvious.

"I can see that, I have to get the lab guys in here. It looks like a long night for you.", Hobble stated, "Listen I want to check out the rest of the house to make sure. I hope you don't mind."

"Go ahead Sir.", Tim replied comforting his obviously upset bride pausing from his words to the Policeman.

"Yeah I know that you guys are going to have to go over the house with a fine tooth comb. Maybe I'd better take Luki over to my sister's house so she can get some sleep. The last couple of days have been very trying on her. She's pregnant you know and all this excitement can't be that good for the baby.", Tim revealed being very protective of her.

"I understand Mr. Possible." "Mrs. Possible is there anything else that you have noticed that your husband didn't mention?", the large Policeman asked seeing the young woman covered in a robe.

"No...No Sir, I'm just glad that you got here in time. I don't know what those people wanted, but I'm sure it wasn't going to be fun for us.", she replied hesitantly clutching the garment around her neck tightly trying to look defenseless.

"Well I'll wait until your husband returns Ma'am. Someone has to be here when the lab guys show up.", he informed her.

The two quickly left to get dressed for the short trip over to Kim's home.

"I'll be right back Officer...I uh mean Sergeant Hobble.", Tim offered after he reappeared with his wife in tow.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Courtney Melvin Mankey asked her cousin Jamie, "Why did Buddy kill Henry?"

"Well it's complex, but mostly it's because he's an arrogant asshole, cousin.", she replied.

"Well it's just not right..I mean how can we party when Henry's in a hole?", she mused out loud.

"You can party with that Jap girl tonight honey, then we'll send a message to Josh's EX...with her body, maybe her brother's head too for good measure.", Bernice explained.

"So we're going to rape and murder her because she married into the Possible family and then kill her husband? Does that mean we kill Josh because he married in to Kim Possible's family too?", she asked.

"No that's when the trouble all started and it won't be finished till Kim Possible is dead and we have her kid hidden with us. And it's just too bad for her, if you have a queasy belly for this you can stay out.", Jamie snapped hoping that there wouldn't be more members of the family questioning her over the upcoming torture session with the beautiful Japanese woman.

"Well I don't..."

Suddenly there was a roar and a loud crash as the large house shook to its foundations. Quickly members of the family piled outside to see what hit their home.

The full sized pickup truck sat against a tree with its tires smoking as the family gawked stupidly. Finally one of the clan smashed the driver's window with a large rock and reached inside to shut off the truck.

"What the hell!", Raul screeched as he pulled his hand back as if it had been scalded. The truck continued to run for a few seconds before it finally died.

"Hank's in there and he's got a knife sticking out of his eye.", Raul gasped, "Where's Buddy at?"

"Is it one of Buddy's knives?", Jamie asked not wanting to check out the body.

"No I don't think so.", Raul replied.

"We better call Buddy on his cell phone to make sure he's all right.", Bernice suggested.

"**DO IT!**", Jamie ordered, "I hope to hell he hasn't gone off the deep end and killed Hank."

Bernice ran back inside and opened up the family phone book. Quickly she found the number in question and dialed.

"Hello Monkey Family Plumbing, you come knocking we start plugging...**You!**", a voice answered with a laugh over the phone.

Bernice was beside herself as she screamed, **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"**

"We are how do you say in America...Oh yes, we are your worst nightmare! My advice to you is to leave town and never return. This was your last warning.", the voice instructed.

"And if we don't?", Bernice growled.

"You will join Hank in the afterlife. Have a pleasant evening.", the voice ended the call.

"**Who the hell are you?",** she screamed into the dead phone.

Hearing no response back Bernice ran back outside. "I think somebody has Buddy too. The person on his phone told us to leave town."

"To hell with em, we ain't leavin now. Our guys have been getting killed.", Jamie growled.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Raul yelled as he and a couple of others pulled the now very dead and almost as cold Hank George out of Buddy's truck.

"Who do you think...It's Possible. She's had Mike and now Hank killed and in a way she's responsible for Henry's death too.", Jamie screeched.

XXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable Home:_

Kim got up to answer the door, "Tim...Luki what are you doing here at this hour?... What happened?"

"Somebody broke down the back door.", Tim told his sister.

"Are you guys alright?", she asked.

Luki looked left and right, "Yes.", she whispered, "Some friends are watching over all of us right now. The Rangers don't have to do it all. In the morning call Yori and begin to coordinate things so we don't get in each other's way. May I stay with you tonight? The Police may declare our home a crime scene."

"Honey you are family. You and Tim are always welcome here you know that.", the bleary-eyed red head answered as she reached for her sister-in-law and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Kim will you make sure that Luki gets to sleep, I have to keep up appearances and go back home to answer questions from Sergeant Hobble. He's got lab guys coming in.", Tim asked.

"Yeah I know she's just overwrought about what just happened. You two can fill me in later.", Kim replied, "When he releases you why don't you come over and get some sleep?"

"Yeah maybe sis. See ya later.", Tim told her as he kissed his wife goodbye.

XXX

_Army War College:_

The bond haired young man sat in deep meditation seeking a link with his adviser as he had done so many times before.._"Sensei are you there?",_ Ron asked.

"_Yes Stoppable-san we are here, how are you feeling now?", _the wise ninja master asked in return.

"_Better, much better, but I still have a ways to go Sensei. I am glad now that I tried this technique for my friend.",_ he told his friend through the link.

"_That is good Stoppable-san, but remember you do not have the strength to do this for everyone. You are not a god...and this may affect your health at a later period. You must help those through the technology that your friends have developed to help others.", _he instructed.

"_I understand master, I will try to give more funds to the places that are making headway in this.", _the former Ranger admitted.

"_Stoppable-san we have been watching the events unfolding in Middleton. Yamanouchi fears that there will be attempts on your family. We have taken actions to attempt to discourage this kind of behavior.", _Sensei revealed.

"_What have you done?", _Ron asked somehow knowing that Sensei was right in his assumption.

"_We have deployed two teams...Those being Team Panther and Team Twelve to add to security. Yori-san and Hirotaka-san are going to coordinate to make sure they do not get in the way of your security forces. We have other elements available as well.", _Sensei told him for the time being intentionally not mentioning the other assets moving as well.

"_Panther and Twelve along with elements of Cobra? I can see that when this is over there will be a blow out. Do Wanda and Suzie know? What about Luki?",_ Ron asked with his mind,_"Luki has an old boyfriend in Team Twelve if I remember correctly, is that going to be a problem? Tim loves his wife completely."_

"_No, the man in question is in love with another young woman. Luki-san and he are close as brother and sister. You have no need to fear him and neither does Tim-san.", _Sensei calmed his friend.

"_That is good Master, uh Suzie and Wanda were members of Panther and those guys are very protective I don't want Walt or Bert to get into any altercations with them.", _Ron sent his worries.

"_They have met already Ron-san so there is not a problem Wanda-san and Suzie-san have already expressed their concerns to Panther and the members know to cool their heels so to speak.",_ Sensei seemed to chuckle.

"_That is good, once this is over maybe they would enjoy the wedding.", _Ron chuckled back.

"_As will I my young friend, I will be in attendance for this ceremony too. Maybe we can get a few more students in the years to come.", _Sensei laughed out loud now making the astral plane reverberate,_ "I haven't told any good stories lately. Also I wish to meet this young boy that I have heard so much about."_

"_Wilson will be looking forward to it, at that time you may meet his fiancée as well. Tom is going to be a great husband. The child in question is a good boy and I like him."_

"_Wilson-san is engaged?", _Sensei seemed to cough.

"_Yes Sensei he wasn't that bad and she is a wonderful woman, you'll like her. Please excuse me Master, but I am still somewhat tired from my actions last weekend and I must get some sleep. Good night and be well Sensei.", _Ron sent.

"_Please wait, I have one more thing Stoppable-san.", _the Master hinted.

"_Yes Sensei, what is it?",_ Ron asked.

"_When you get home, try to have Anna practice with the power, but without the aura. She may be able to do this. I do not want her to advertize her abilities.",_ Sensei advised.

"_I will make sure that she tries to do it Master, good night Sensei.",_ Ron replied.

"_Good night, you have done well. You must recover.",_Sensei sent back closing the link, _'Yes you must recover Stoppable-sama, someone may to attack Anna-san and you must be ready.', _he worried as he slipped out of his meditation.

XXX

_Dr Hall's Stealth Hover jet:_

Josh was resting his eyes. He smiled as he listened to his cutie hmmm softly, just slightly off-key._ 'Hmmm wasn't that popular once about a grandma and a deer of some kind?'_

"Joshie sweetie, we'll be in Japan right about sunrise. I think that we'll set down at the same place we did before. We'll let the guys out for a bit to stretch their legs and do what they have to do and feed them.", she informed her boyfriend.

"Sounds good babe; just think maybe by this time tomorrow we'll be flying back to the states and be ready to start the cloning process.", Josh replied with a widening smile.

"Then.", she continued, "Maybe we can have a little cuddle before we nod off for the day."

"Yea a little celebration to mark the event of us really being free and getting even with that loser.", Josh laughed at the idea of the upcoming delights in store.

"Sure my little cuddle buddy, it will be nice. I brought along my pink nightie.", she giggled like a blushing bride.

An alarm suddenly came alive; quickly Amy searched the flight computer to see what the problem was. "Oh fiddlesticks Joshie, we've been painted by radar. We have to drop our altitude to avoid being chased.", she informed him as she punched in the commands.

The Hover Jet dropped like a rock as the computer cut power to the engines and it slowed its forward progress suddenly.

In less than two minutes the aircraft was only a few feet above the raging North Pacific Ocean trying to disguise itself against the water from the airborne radar. After several terrifying minutes hovering at less then fifty feet above the huge waves in the current storm they found themselves in, the radar threat disappeared and the receiver went quiet again.

Though very nervous about the storm and their close proximity to a very cold saltwater bath and a long swim, Amy kept the hover jet close to the water for another thirty minutes to make sure that they weren't being tracked. Finally satisfied she regained altitude and speed towards their destination.

Six hours later the computer was landing the craft only yards from where they had been only a few days before.

After making sure that all of her little friends were safe from the journey Dr. Hall let them out to turn the small plateau into their personal toilet.

While they were outside Josh made himself busy by getting out their food and cleaning their cages. _'Gah monkey poo.', _Josh moaned to himself knowing that all the monkeys didn't wait till they got to Japan, _'Man I hope that they don't do that too much for the rest of this trip. The whole plane will reek.'_

An hour later the gorillas and monkeys were back inside and quieting down for the daylight hours.

Josh looked at his woman dressed only in her pink nightie approach him. With a smile he reached out for her. Come on honey let's get some sleep as he took her hand. _'Hey Amy shaved her arms.' _Looking up into her eyes the thought hit him,_ 'Gee she even shaved that little black mustache of hers, this must be important for her.' _

"Come on Amy let's go to bed." he whispered huskily as he kissed her on the neck several times thinking about the heaven that was going to happen soon.

Amy Hall sucked in a breath involuntarily causing a slight whistle from the air passing through the gap in her teeth.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Abby Bancroft was diligently watching the monitor in front of her. Agent Bernie Schultz was sitting right next to her as was the norm for the last six months. "See there it is again.", she pointed to him.

"Go to IR scan this time Abby. I mean this is unusual. There's not as many people walking the properties associated with Team Possible tonight except for the ones poking around Tim Possible's home.", he observed seeing the mostly blank screens.

"Holy shit look there's two breaking down the back door. Send out a squad, the cops won't get there in time.", Abby ordered as she hit the alert button.

"Wait...Look! What's **that**?", Bernie asked as he motioned for her not to send out the location.

"I don't know, I can't make it out. I wonder if that's Stoppable's friends again?", she muttered.

"Well if they are they have a serious upgrade in their camo. We can hardly make them out on the IR even when I enhance it.", he muttered.

"Yeah it's easy to see the two at the back door...But the other ones just appeared.", Abby noted as she wrote down what she was watching for a possible de-brief later.

"Shit the guys at the back door just entered. I hope that those kids are going to be alright.", Bernie watched as he knew anything that they sent would be too late now.

"There's one...no three of the other figures have entered too.", Abby continued to write.

"Tell that security team to move it, at least they'll be there to keep the bad guys from getting away.", she told her partner.

"The security team is on the way Abby...hey look at that. Those guys that just broke in are being dragged out of the house by the ones that don't show up very well...And it looks like one of them is leaking. Must be bleeding bad to show up like this.", Bernie announced.

"You sure it's not Agent Stoppable's family that's being pulled out of their home.", Abby snapped wanting an answer.

"Pretty sure, it was too fast whoever broke in didn't have the time. To get them out of the house that way and see these guys are dressed the same as the ones who just entered.", Bernie replied shifting back to normal vision on the camera recording the events.

"Monitor calls and have the security team track those guys anyway.", Abby told him.

"On it, damn those guys are fast see the flashes.", he noted to Abby, "It's like they're taking pictures and look their going through the bad guys clothes. All in all I'd have to say that these were Stoppable's Ranger buddies playing 'don't screw

with my friends'."

"I agree Bernie, I just want to make sure, damn look they're already getting those two off the Possible property. Shit how long was it from when the door broke down till now?", Abby asked amazed at the coordination that must have been involved.

Bernie rolled back the footage on the computer and made a note of the time. Then he fast forwarded it to where Abby just asked about the time. "Three minutes and forty-two seconds. Damn that's fast.", he replied as he noted that the individuals were now loaded into a van and the truck had begun to move off.

"I have an outgoing phone call from the house Bernie...The wife is calling for Police about the break in. Shit she sounds nervous...A little out of character for her don't you think? I mean she just placed five rounds out of five in a maniac and she's freaking now...I wonder what the hell is going on. Well let's just let this play out and keep the other guys vehicles tracked.", Abby ordered.

"You got it babe.", Agent Schultz replied as he relayed the orders to the security team..

A few minutes later they observed the Police car arrive and a large officer go inside. Hearing no emergency calls Abby and Bernie backed off a bit and continued to watch.

After sitting around watching for a few more minutes a radio call came in, "Ma'am we have lost the target vehicles. They were there then they weren't", the agent in charge told her.

"OK back track and I'll have a couple of other teams help you keep it up.", Abby told the security team leader.

Bernie hearing this quickly put out the call for the backup teams to get moving.

XXX

_Upperton Airport:_

The business jet was pulling into the parking place. The pilot seeing his pickup shut down the port engine letting the starboard one idle. The co-pilot was out of his seat and headed to the hatch, but was intercepted by one of the men in black who had been on board waiting for the call that came in a few minutes previously.

Two members of Team Orange climbed down out of the plane to assist the two members of Team Twelve who were pulling a bundle out of the back of the van._(Are you sure that Sensei wants this?), _Inshuru Miraka asked his old school mate.

Suruku Intamu stated with a laugh, _(Sensei wants to send a message. The other one is back with his family and friends by now.)_

_(Other one? You're getting soft Intamu-san. You let one go home to his family?), _Miraka observed.

_(I didn't say he was alive, if this one doesn't do anything stupid he may live to be a ripe old age. I'm not counting on it since we caught him in Luki-san's home preparing to attack her. The other one paid with his life, this one gets this chance...Just this once.),_ Intamu grated out; _(If he returns he will provide me with much needed sword practice.)_

_(You saw Luki-san? Is she well? I have heard that she is married.),_ Inshuru asked.

_(She is my friend and she is the sister-in-law to the Chosen One and is with child.),_Suruku informed his old school friend.

_(That is good, is she happy?), _Miraka asked knowing the past between Luki and Suruku.

_(Yes she is happy. Seeing her in love makes my heart soar. I should have disobeyed orders and killed this one too, but like I said Sensei wanted to send a message and avoid needless slaughter. Here is his phone and his weapon. I know this is a waste of fuel, but we'd better complete this part of the mission. I will see you later; make sure that you zip your coat up. I'm sure the weather where you're headed is much worse than the weather here.),_ Intamu laughed as he turned away from the jet now that the other two had the hapless Buddy George inside the airplane and fastened in for his journey.

Ten minutes later the business jet was climbing through the snow and heading north. The two members of Team Orange watched Buddy with disdain as they kept an eye on the pervert as they thought about all the good things he might experience during his upcoming adventure.

XXX

_The Little's:_

The blonde woman snuggled into the much larger man as her eyes opened again. With a tear she quietly mumbled thanks to her friend for saving her life. Justine rolled over and leaned back into Mike's chest with a sigh of relief as she pulled his huge paw over her chest and kept it there with her dainty hand.

She was almost out when she heard the deep sound of his voice, "Good night Justine, I love you."

Justine genius, mother and now cancer survivor, murmured, "I love you too Mikey."

XXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Shego sat back in thought trying to figure out where the two had disappeared to. _'I wonder if the artist still has a thing for the Princess? I wonder if the dumpy broad still has it in for Stoppable? What about that raid last month at Headquarters? That has Amy's finger prints all over it. But why? Du said that only information about Possible and Stoppable was stolen ...Why? I guess I'd better get copies of the audio files. We're not getting much done around here. Even that fat dance club owner looks like a dead end now.', _she worried.

She also looked at the weird fruit and vegetable heists from some large super markets, _'Always after the night shift goes home, also some steaks and booze. Somebody likes the Jack black label. Five always the same MO. But never two in the same area. It's gotta be the same people, but why? Always lots of bananas, lots of them...Like monkeys taking over...What did Stoppable always laugh about monkey...Mankey only one letter apart. And a Mankey was Kimmie's EX. I gotta talk to Du and Dr. D. Maybe they can make heads or tails out of this.', _Shego worried.

She picked up the phone and dialed the main desk. "Hello desk this is Agent Shego, have Du call me when he gets in. I want to look at a couple of things. I'm still trying to find Hall and Mankey.", she told the Agent there, "No he can call anytime and no he doesn't have to get up just for this. Thanks."

_'I need to see the security videos of those heists, maybe with Dr. D's device that we used earlier we might be able to figure part of this out.', _she lay back and tried to get some sleep.

XXX

_Becky Stoner home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Will's eyes snapped open as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Silently he got up and softly grabbed for the holster that held his sidearm. Without a sound he had the semi-auto out and the safety off as he quietly left the sleeping form that was curled up under the blankets.

_'Something's wrong. I need to call Headquarters.,' _the thought hit him.

The Deputy Director quickly and quietly called the over watch desk. "Hey guys, it's Will has anything been going on tonight?", he asked hoping that it was just his nerves.

Abby replied, "We've had some action tonight Sir, but we're on it and it looks like everything is quieting down now."

"What happened?", he asked hoping that none of his charges had gotten hurt overnight.

Abby informed him, "A couple of goons broke down the back door of Agent Stoppable's brother's home. The Police are on scene and we're just monitoring right now. If they call for the surveillance tapes we'll provide them as per agreements."

"Have they asked for them?"

"No Sir not yet. It appears that there were casualties however.", she revealed.

"Someone got hurt? Who? Are they alright?", Will asked thinking that he'd better get dressed just in case.

"One of the perps somehow got killed Sir. You'd have to see the video. Right now Tim Possible is in his home with the Police crime scene techs and his wife is at Agent Stoppable's home resting.", she told him.

"Are both of the Possibles alright and unhurt?", Will asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes Sir, they both appear fine. You should go back to sleep Deputy Director, the locals have this under control.", she suggested.

"Maybe you're right.", Will replied now being able to relax.

"Of course I'm right Sir, I'm a woman.", Abby responded smiling to herself.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

_(Have you got all that?),_the white clad ninja asked his comrade softly as he watched the Mankey Clan meltdown with his low light vision goggles.

_(Yes, this would be a good video to show to the other teams. I wonder if these people are too stupid to give up and go away?),_ the other one replied as he kept filming the scene, _(To bad we didn't have time to get one of those new units...The sound quality is much better.)_

_(We'll make do I'm sure. What do you think they did with the other one?), _the first one continued.

_(I don't know, but the report should make for interesting reading. Now be quiet I want to get the rest of this footage.),_ the second replied.

* * *

A/N: And the two intruders are being taken care of now. Ron is recovering and made aware through Sensei that 'security' is being taken care of Yamanouchi style.

So is this all over? Yeah right. You'll see what I mean later. Sorry about the language I have gone back up and cleaned it up a bit. You have to realize that that Mankeys I've left a little coarse. Which is one reason for the rating.

I can tell you that Buddy Klugg will have some life changing adventures, which I hope you all enjoy. And considering the comments by some...will.

On a different note: Screaming Phoenix update, he is still in the hospital. I called him and he's still weak and doesn't have much of an appetite. Rob stressed that he is healing and thanks everyone who has kept him in their thoughts. Some authors in the Kimmunity have called him and he appreciates the contact.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the characters from the show Kim Possible belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. That being said other characters in this tale do belong to me. So if another author wants to use them please send the request to me and I'll send you the bios.

Also I make no money on this little hobby of mine not even enough to buy a bottle of beer all it does is keep me off the street at night and down in the dungeon here.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for his badical beta skills, without him I'd truly be lost.

I also want to thank Earl Allision, CB73, Rye Bread, and EnterpriseCV-6 for their reviews. Thanks guys I appreciate them.

So what are we going to accomplish in this chapter. Well I suppose that we have to go over what happened earlier, then a little later we are going to have some action again.

So let's get on with it.

ST-103

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 23

_The Army War College:_

Ron sat in a café just off campus with Col Jackson going over the seminar that was almost finished. "So do you have big plans for Christmas? I know that you're Jewish Ron, but I know that Kim isn't..", John Jackson asked.

"I've always celebrated Christmas with Kim as long as I remember, Sir, except when I took that winter climbing school or was in the Army. It was a family time for us when we were kids and it's even more so now. When we celebrate Hanukah, Mom and Dad would also come over too and Hanna later. KP and her family loved the get-togethers. So yeah, it will be a moving party. Lots of food, singing maybe some smooching if I'm lucky. We'll have all the guys who came over to the Corporation from the Army to dinner during the break. Even Tom Wilson and his fiancée.", Ron replied as he took a sip from his coffee noticing that his former S-2 had an amused look on his face.

"How's Kim doing with the twins?", Martha asked loving babies herself and knowing the young red head was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

"Great Ma'am, in about a month I'm gonna be a Daddy again and I can't wait. KP's bigger than she was with Anna, but that's to be expected. Monique's in the house with her, and Mrs. Dr P drops by all the time, as well as Becky, Luki and some of our friends from the cheer squad. I want to be there and we'll be done with the construction that Kim has going on before the birth, but I worry you know.", Ron informed her.

"Yes I can see it in your eyes Ron. How are you feeling? You _are_ acting better now.", she asked.

"I feel a lot better then Monday when I got back from home, I should be about back to normal by the time we go to Christmas break on Tuesday night.", he replied.

"You actually cured someone of cancer?", John lowered his voice.

"Yeah…I guess I did, you remember the 'glow' stuff?", Ron asked lowly seeing the nod before he continued, "That 'glow' stuff enables me to do things like that, now I don't have enough power to do that for everyone, but this person was a very special case."

"What do you mean Ron?". John asked.

"Well you know all that stuff about me and the Japanese thing, well somehow this woman and at least one of her children is tied into all this. I'm not sure how, but I have some clues and I have to read a lot more. My instructor is coming over from Japan after the babies are born. He has to attend a wedding. So he's going to check all this out.", the former Ranger Sergeant revealed as he finished his eggs.

Looking at his watch John Jackson told them, "I got a meeting with Welch. See you after school honey. Ron I'll catch ya at the salt mine."

"Alright Sir, and how about afterwards we do dinner; my treat tonight. I have to fly out tomorrow for a weekend with the family.", Ron replied.

"OK Ron let me or Martha know where, but I want you to know my daughter's in town so let us buy.", he told the blond haired man.

"Hey Sir I got deep pockets, all you have is an expense account.", Ron laughed and got up as well, "Sir, Ma'am until later.

"Yea later, make sure Wilson gets us and Grant an invite. We'd love to come to his entrapment.", Jackson laughed as Martha elbowed him in the ribs.

XXXX

_The safe house in Upperton, Colorado:_

"What happened last night?", Yori asked staying in English.

"We caught two breaking into Luki-san's abode, so we decided to make an object lesson out of them.", Sukura Intamu responded.

"Are you sure that you weren't just showing off?", Hiro asked.

"No these people intended harm on her and Tim-san. We, and Yamanouchi, have sworn on our honor to protect them. We did send a message to the ones pulling the strings however. Can we see the video?", Sukura asked.

"One moment we are cuing in now.", Yori told him.

The image appeared in the large white wall, it was a little grainy. "Sorry about the quality, but with the snow this was about as good as we could do with the equipment that we have.", a voice sounded from the back, "You know if we had better..."

"It's good enough. So don't worry about it.", Yori snapped, "Now be quiet."

They could hear the voices in the background that had been imposed over the video and the conversation going on before the large red pickup truck suddenly appeared and rammed into the house at considerable speed. They could see the building shake before the truck bounced off and smashed into a large tree with the tires spinning wildly.

Quickly a crowd appeared around the truck and one of the men took a rock and smashed out the driver's side window and reached in. He yelled and pulled his arm back out and the truck finally stopped.

Yori asked, "OK what did you do Sakura-san?"

"Octushi used a garrote on this one, and you know him. I think he tried to sever the head from the body.", the leader of Team Twelve replied.

"NO I didn't. If I'd done that then we'd have more parts to carry. However, I do like the touch with the Tanto in his eye. Now that should send a message.", Octushi Imuru laughed causing the rest of Team Twelve to chuckle.

Hiro didn't want the debriefing to get out of hand, "What about the other one?"

"He's on a trip Hirotaka-an. I think some fresh air will do him a world of good.", Sukura smirked.

"And just **where** is he going?", Yori asked with an edge to her voice causing the mostly men to adjust their thinking.

"And how is he getting there and who is providing security?", Hiro added.

"Elements of Team Orange has graciously volunteered to babysit the ingrate and let's say that the next wildlife that Mr. Buddy Klugg sees should be white. I wonder what he'll do….that is if he survives.", Sukaru began to laugh.

"Where did you send him?", Yori asked trying not to laugh herself knowing Yamanouchi had a wide array of training areas.

"Uh….well we needed a landing strip and a very remote place where he wouldn't be able to return right away…."

"Where did you send him?", Hirotaka asked wanting to get to the point.

"We ah sent him to Point Hope, Alaska. This Buddy, whoever he is, should not bother us for a while, and if he manages to return, I'll kill him myself.", Sukura replied.

"Where is this place?", Hirotaka asked.

"It is on the western coast of Alaska north of the Arctic Circle. The closest tree is ninety miles south. The weather is very hostile and my team thought that it would be an appropriate vacation spot for someone that we didn't want to kill quite yet.", Sukura informed the instructor.

XXXX

_Global Justice Range 26 A2: The OK Coral:_

Sergeant Campbell took the lead down the dark hall. The funny walk that he and the rest of the former Rangers were doing allowed them to cover each other and keep their sight pictures constant. Sergeant Turner set the charge on the door and nodded. Silently Campbell counted down from three with his fingers. As his hand turned into a fist the door blew inward. Being first in he leveled and picked off his targets as the rest of the team took their places using well placed shots to take down the syntho-drones that had been acting as the Aggressor Force.

After they retreated by backing out the siren sounded announcing the 'all clear' and to safe all the weapons.

"Alright let's run through it again. Wilson, you're point now.", Kim Stoppable told them, "I want two walkthroughs, then I want two with blanks. If those go well we want full speed with blanks. If we get through all that then we can go with live fire."

Deputy Director Du stood behind Kim watching the exercise. "Kimberly, they're almost perfect. What are you trying for?", he whispered as they the men filed out.

"Each of these men are Pros Deputy Director, they are my demonstrators for the classes, and they also help me instruct the classes. Ron trusts them. I trust them already. But when I have to turn them loose, I want them to know that they are the best. Even Walt Harris is doing this exercise and he's a much better sniper, but he can do the other stuff too.", Kim smiled at the thought of the men who were her friends being so good at this.

By lunch the former Rangers had gone over several scenarios and were released to clean their weapons. "Hey what are you doing later?", Tom asked Albert, Walter and the others.

Walt answered for him and his brother, "We have a lunch date with the girls and a few of their friends."

"You guys?", to Ben Turner, Yates and Campbell.

"Shopping with the wives.", Yates answered.

"Getting a nap with Tara this afternoon, she's a little tired with the baby.", He explained.

Albert asked, "What's wrong Wilson?"

"Nothing.", he replied.

"Spill or I'll have Wanda kick your butt.", the older Harris told him.

"OK, OK, I'm lonely. Hope won't be back till we start the drive back Saturday morning and this being in love stuff is hard, harder than I thought that it would be. God I love that woman. And when I'm by myself I think of her all the time. And then I get depressed.", Tommy confessed.

"Sounds like you need a beer. Come on you can join us." Walt laughed.

"Where are we going?", Wilson asked.

"Oh it's a little bar and grill in Upperton. I think you'll like the place and the company.", Albert added.

"OK as long as I get in by six, cause Hope wants to talk while she's at lunch tonight.", he replied.

"When does she move back permanently _again_?", Yates asked interested in his old squad mate.

"Guys, I'm flying out Friday night and we're driving back with the truck on Saturday morning. We should be back Sunday night guys and she's moving in with me. God I'm excited. Her friends have already got almost everything on the truck. About all we have to do is load the bed and a couple of dishes and put her car on the trailer.", Tom explained one of the most important things that was going to happen to him.

"Does Ron know?", Bert inquired.

"No Sarge, he's got enough things on his mind right now. But remember we're all gonna surprise him Christmas morning. I want to be over there before dinner at the Chang's.", Wilson explained.

"Yeah is he gonna be knocked on his ass when he sees Charlie and Chris.", Bert replied.

"We'd better make plans and clue Mrs. Stoppable in. Oh, is this gonna be good.", Campbell laughed.

XXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Yori, Hiro please come in. Hi Ron-san are you getting ready for Christmas?", Kim asked the trio as Luki got up from the book she was reading to Anna.

"Kim-san is Becky-san around?", Yori asked.

"She'll be here in a little while. What's with this meeting? Are you guys going back home?", Kim asked hoping that it wasn't the case.

"No we shall be staying Kim-san and hopefully be able to spend some of your holiday with you.", Yori answered.

"That's good guys I know that Ron would love to have you around. I'm pretty sure that Luki wants you here too.", Kim replied as their child walked over to sit with Anna with Luki sitting down again.

"We will be here at least past the wedding of Wanda-san and Suzie-san. Sensei may decide to leave us in place or return us to Yamanouchi.", Hirotaka explained not wanting to tell Kim about the link that might be forming between Anna, Ron-san and RD.

"Will the Little's be here during the holiday?", Yori asked.

"Yes I think that they will drop by on Christmas some time.", Kim replied as the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me I'll see who's at the door.", Kim told them.

A minute later Becky was with her.

"Do not worry about the children Luki is very good at taking care of them.", Yori told them as she led them all to the kitchen.

Seeing the hot water for the tea Yori poured four cups and pulled out some tea bags that she had with her.

They sat down in the breakfast nook.

After seeing Hirotaka nod she began, "You know that some people have been around your friends' homes late at night, am I correct?", Yori asked getting right to the point.

"Yes Global Justice has been videoing and keeping track. They're not just spying on members of the Team, but some close friends as well.", Kim replied.

"Good Kim-san, after the altercation in the parking garage Sensei decided to upgrade the security discretely.", Hiro added.

"What do you mean?", the red head asked.

"Remember when I mentioned that Yamanouchi had teams watching you while Ron-sama was in the Army?", Yori asked. Seeing the nod she continued.

"Well those teams are back; last evening when Tim-san's home was invaded members of one of those teams intervened.", Yori informed them.

"What happened?", Kim asked with a frown.

"We believe that the two individuals involved were going to kidnap or murder your brother and Luki-san. We apprehended one of them and killed the other.", Yori told Kim and Becky.

"Are you sure that action was needed?", Becky now asked.

"Maybe not but they were armed and had ropes. They were also Mankey's.", Yori explained.

"The one we killed was sent back to their abode, I'm sure that they got the message to abandon whatever they are doing.", Hiro added.

"Alright you killed one, I want to **talk** to the other one.", Kim growled, "I wonder if Veronica or Henry is behind this?"

"Henry?", Hiro asked.

"Henry Mankey, my EX-father-in-law. He was supposed to be released from prison this week..", Kim explained.

"He was not the one that is on vacation Kim-san.", Hiro told her.

"You sent a potential criminal on vacation? That doesn't seem like something a ninja would do.", Kim replied.

"I wouldn't worry about this person for a while Kim-san. This person has been sent on a trip that should keep him out of the way for a while...that is if he survives.", Hiro chuckles.

"What did you do?", Becky asked.

"He's getting a firsthand experience of what winter is like north of the Arctic Circle. We will drop him off there and leave him. We have had relations with the residents of the village before and they will shelter him if he behaves himself.", Yori's eyes watered.

"Anyway he should be making the transfer from the larger plane to the smaller plane in a few minutes. We have supplied winter gear for him and have left him his sidearm to protect himself.", Hiro continued, "This place is used once in a while as a ninja training ground because it is so remote."

"Well let me know if GJ needs to go up there and rescue him or something.", Kim smiled.

"For attacking your brother and his child I think that he should be grateful that he isn't dead like his friend.", Hirotaka told her, "Remember these are the same people that tried to kill Tim-san not too long ago."

"Yes I know, but to kill them? Hiro we've already had a lot of bloodshed. I don't want to have any more if we can avoid it.", Kim replied.

"Are you willing to give them Anna-san's life to appease their apparent thirst for your family's and friends' blood Kim-san?", Yori asked, "Or what about Ron-sama? Do you wish us to ask if his blood will sate their thirst? You know what his answer would be if his sacrifice would prevent any more actions against them, you have proof...Think about your past."

"Yori I'm not willing to give Anna to them...but."

"But we have tried to dissuade them from coming around your residences at all hours. What more will it take? For one of them to kidnap and kill Becky-san? Or what about the Little's children or Hanna? They have chosen this path; we have not chosen it for them. If we allow them to keep trying they will kill one of your friends or family. Do you want your mother to be taken somewhere and killed? What would you say to your loved ones if you knew that you could have prevented this from happening.", Yori told her.

"Very well, but don't kill unless you have to. More vacations like the one that you just gave out might be in order.", Kim urged.

"We will try to capture, but I have a feeling that we will be placing the ninja teams in danger by tying their hands in this matter Kim-san.", Hirotaka informed her.

"Please hold back when you can. I know it's going to be rough, but maybe they learned their lesson and will stay away from us from now on.", Kim replied.

"Very well we'll try Kim-san, now are you going to have the Rangers out this evening?", Hiro asked trying to coordinate resources.

XXXX

_Northern Japan:_

"Up, up, up! Everybody, rise and shine! Today we are going to make history.", Amy Hall chittered away as it was now dark and they had to begin the last part of the raid. She opened the hatch and let her herd of friends out to use the area as their own personal latrine. Within the hour she hooked all the animals up to the control devices and checked their programming. After she was done Josh brought in the food and made sure that they had water as well.

Three hours after getting the gorillas and monkeys up the hover jet rose in the air heading south towards Yamanouchi.

XXXX

_Grizzley's Bar and Grill. Upperton, Colorado:_

The two couples and the third wheel entered the establishment looking for Wanda and Suzie's friends. "There they are guys.", Wanda called seeing one of her old teammates coming out of a back room out acting like she was an American.

Once they all sat down and the waitress took their drink orders Albert stood up and closed the door. Seeing this Wanda and Suzie both got up and bowed to their teammates. "Team Panther I would like to introduce you to my beloved and husband-to-be Albert Harris-chun.", Wanda Wang proclaimed proudly.

Albert bowed to the other Japanese.

Not to be outdone Suzie Chin beamed as she bowed to the team as well, "My friends and teammates it is my most noble honor to introduce to you Walter Harris-chun. He is the man who makes me whole. He has helped me to love again."

Walter bowed to the team and approached them.

One named Itashi Muri caught the name, "Walter Harris-san? You are the team mate of Ron-sama when you were wounded?", he asked.

"You mean Sergeant Stoppable? Yes Sir I am. He pulled me out of a fire fight after I got hit.", Walt replied wondering how they knew.

"Then indeed you are honored here and I deem you worthy of Suzie-san.", he laughed.

"That is good Muri or I'd have to kick your butt." _(Like the last time.)_, Wanda told him the last part in Japanese.

"Come on let's go some Sake to wash the beer down with.", Albert told them, "Uh...I'll buy the first round."

Wanda looked at her man, "You know some of them have to work tonight."

"Honey it's not a drinking contest. I just would like to have a couple of drinks with my fiancée's old friends.", he replied catching Suzie's narrowing eyes in the background.

"Suzie why don't you introduce me to more of the members of your team?", Walt asked as he put his hands on her shoulders from behind. Continuing, he whispered, "What's the matter honey?"

"Team Panther has always been very competitive and that includes drinking and fighting.", she whispered back in his ear as she made to nibble on it once she turned around.

"Don't worry Suzie, Bert and me will fit in. I won't embarrass you neither will he.", he confided just before he kissed her in front of her team.

The members of Team Panther looked on slack jawed for a moment seeing the display of affection between their cold hearted assassin friend and the guy she was engaged to before one of them began to cheer.

"Well it is true Suzie Chin is off the market.", another chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Seeing that Suzie and Walter had broken the ice Wanda reached for Albert to show her friends where she stood in the relationship too.

_(Alright spill. Tell us about the wedding.),_ one of the female team members asked in Japanese.

_(Double wedding. Sensei is going to be here. He and Ron-sama are escorting us in the church. And Ron-sama is paying for it too.), _Wanda replied in Japanese.

Suzie butted in, "Why don't we keep the conversations in English since we have non-Japanese speakers here."

One of the males looked quickly around before speaking, "Great, here we are, secret Japanese assassins and we have to open up."

"You know little Tiger and little Cobra, you could teach them some Japanese.", he continued.

"We will in time Otoru-san, but we have only known our men since the summer and we have been busy.", Wanda retorted.

"Busy **doing** what?", the Japanese man laughed trying to trap his friends into revealing some things that he was sure the girls wanted secret.

"They have been busy exploring places that you'll never know about.", Wanda snarked drawing laughs from the others.

In the background another figure stayed quiet until one of the Japanese saw him. "Wilson-san? Is that you? Are you working with Wanda-san and Suzie-san?", one of them asked.

"Yeah guys, but I'm flying out tomorrow night. I'm moving my fiancée back here so we can make a bunch of Rangers for the Army.", he smiled.

"And may they all be just as goofy acting as you have been. You have done well for yourself my friend.", Otoru laughed raising his glass.

XXXX

_In the stealth hover jet:_

"We are only about twenty minutes out honey.", Josh told his sweetheart as he watched the computer display.

"I am rechecking stealth mode my cuddle bumpkin.", she replied as she checked again to make sure that they couldn't be seen.

"Good Amy dear, it's about time to be slowing down and getting the noise level down too isn't it?", he asked.

"Yes you are right honey, I'm doing it now.", Amy replied typing instructions into the computer.

Amy Hall watched the Yamanouchi School through the low light television as she made the aircraft slowly circle around the grounds. Being satisfied that there weren't going to be any unpleasant surprises, she then moved the hovercraft off nearly half a kilometer and landed it as quietly as she could.

After she put on her special coveralls she opened the hatch to look around. Seeing nothing Dr. Hall opened up the doors to the cages and let her new friends out on the unsuspecting school. "Go my friends and bring back what we need to take Kimmie down.", she cackled.

XXXX

Misha Orhakaro was standing only her third watch on the wall. It had not been that long ago that she had helped Inorto Nakasumi discover the nature of the rats that had invaded the Yamanouchi School. Sensei had praised her and had asked what she wanted. _(To stand guard over the walls.),_ was her answer,_ (Just like my cousin Wanda Wang.)_

The young student was granted her request and she was given a portion of the wall for her overnight duty.

_(Do you hear that Misha?),_ one of the older students hissed.

_(Yes what is it?), _she whispered under her breath.

_(I don't know whatever it is...It's big. Maybe it's a test from Sensei.), _he hoped.

_(I do not like this maybe we'd better notify Inoto Nakasumi. He would know what to do.),_ Misha suggested.

_(Do you want to go or me?),_ he asked.

_(You go, I will watch both of our places.), _she replied and twirled her bo staff to punctuate her choice.

Sarkaru Notoshi immediately departed to find the Captain of the Guard.

Five minutes later Sarkaru found the Guard Captain, _(Sir we have something at the walls)._

_(What is it my young friend?),_ Inoto asked the student.

_(We heard noises that are coming to Yamanouchi. Is there something going on that we don't know about?),_ he asked.

_(No nothing... The __**alarm!**__...Man your post Sarkaru, I will be there shortly...__**Graduate students, rise, we are being attacked!**__), _Inoto yelled sensing trouble sprinting into the older students dorm.

XX

_The hover jet:_

"There they go Joshie. Soon we will have the tools to crush Kimmie and her side kick.", Amy Hall laughed as she closed the hatch on the aircraft.

"Yes soon we will get even with Stoppable, Amy honey. I can't wait. All this trouble and soon we'll be ready to finish him. He's taken the best years of my life. Because of him Mom and Dad went to jail, because of him I had to marry Possible. Maybe I **SHOULD** take his sister too, I'm **sure** my family will have a good time with **her**.", Josh Mankey laughed insanely.

In a few minutes Amy could see the blips that designated her forces begin to approach the walls of the ancient school. The green ones were the flying monkeys and they were already inside the compound with about ten of them harassing the guards on the walls while the others began flying around the place that held the hands they sought for their plans.

"Look Joshie look, the gorillas have started climbing the walls. They will make short work of any resistance.", she laughed.

XX

_Yamanouchi:_

The young girl ninja stood her ground. Already three of the flying monkeys lay around her unmoving. Her friend just got back as one of the monkeys landed on her back and began clawing at her.

_(Misha drop.),_ Sarkaru ordered as he lunged towards the furry creature.

The small ninja trainee complied and rolled to the side as her friend squared off with the winged monkey. She turned and looked over the wall as she heard a deep grunt. The huge ape jumped over the top of the wall to face the child.

Steeling her courage, the slight girl threw herself at a creature that easily outweighed her by four hundred pounds. Mishi avoided the slap to her head as she deftly climbed the hairy monster. She pulled a Sai out of her belt and plunged the fork like device into the gorilla's ear and into his brain, killing him. As he teetered and fell she jumped off the ape spinning in the air and landed in a fighting position.

While this was going on Sarkaru was able to get his Tanto out and dispatched the flying monkey.

_(Are you alright Misha?), _he asked.

_(Yes...__**Look out!**__), _she screamed as three more gorillas landed in front of her.

Sarkaru attacked the monster on his left and Misha attacked the one on his right. The one in the middle charged through being left open and jumped down into the courtyard.

The ape that Sarkaru engaged began to circle him and attacked his unarmed hand swiping at it with his claws. The valiant student pulled back a bloody mess and lunged with his knife plunging it upwards underneath the chin. He with drew it and slashed the knife across the gorilla's neck.

Misha leapt back from the animal that charged her pulling her remaining Sai from her belt. The young girl knocked the paw away and moved to attack again. This time the gorilla was able to grab her and whip her around into the wall face first.

_(Go after the other one.), _Mishi gasped in pain as she spat blood and turned to face her tormentor.

Mishi was gasping for air, _'I can't breathe...What's wrong with me?'_ She coughed as foamy blood flew off her lips. The small girl paid no attention to the other individual battles taking place on the wall. With a grim smile she swallowed what fear she had and closed with the much larger ape.

She kicked and punched but they had no affect on the gorilla. Finally, she was able to dive away from one of the being's slaps at her head and landed in a roll near the head of the first gorilla that had cleared the wall. She saw the dark forked shaped weapon and immediately snatched it from the ear of the dead ape. As her current foe reached her and grabbed her left hand and threw her into the stone wall.

_'I am dying, but this one will not cause anymore trouble...I swear on my life.',_ she hardened her feelings.

The gorilla picked her up again trying to raise her above his head to throw her down into the compound to her death. Misha saw the opening and thrust the sai into the arm pit of the great ape causing him to drop her.

Misha held on to her weapon as she dropped to the ground and the gorilla was falling to his knees. With both trembling hands she drove the sai up into the nose of the ape and his brain killing him.

She backed off as she now heard the other fighting that was going on. As her vision was fading she noticed that she was now alone. The fighting had moved on. Sagging to her knees she knew no more.

_Meanwhile:_

Sarkaru jumped down into the Yamanouchi courtyard running as hard as he could after the great ape._ 'Why is the gorilla making for Master Sensei's study?',_ he asked himself having cleaned in there before.

He suddenly realized that the study was where the focus of the attack was. The older student saw Inoto up ahead trying to fight two gorillas at one time. With a roar he dove into the pair of apes giving the Captain of the Guard time to take one on before the other came to his senses.

This time the highly trained warrior was ready and his sword was drawn. The ape charged him only to last two seconds before he was cut down.

The second gorilla was getting up but never made it to his feet as his head fell to the ground with his hand next to him.

_(Master...The attack is aimed at Sensei's study...Look...They are leaving already. We have to stop them.),_ Sarkura stated as he pointed.

Seeing Sensei fighting five of the large beasts himself putting three of them down though he had no weapons.

Ten gorillas surrounding another single ape that was carrying something ran toward the four remaining uninjured senior students trying to barrel them over. The winged monkeys dove at the Guard Captain and the senior student with him.

Eight of the gorillas broke through and made it to the wall. Moments later they were gone.

_(Sensei are you alright?),_ Inoto asked.

_(Yes see to the others and get the medical staff out to treat the injured.),_ the ninja master ordered.

_(Misha?), _Sarkaru moaned trying not to favor his arm.

_(What about the young one?)_, the Captain asked.

_(The last time I saw her she was fighting on the wall by herself.),_ the student replied turning pale, _(She told me to help you Sir.)_

After making sure that the medical staff was on the way they made their way back to the wall to search for the gallant young student.

_(There that is where we were fighting Sir.), _Sarkaru told him showing the carnage.

_(What's that?),_ Inoto ran to the small figure curled up somewhat away from the larger animals.

_(Oh little one.),_ The Captain lowered himself to his knees and picked her up into his arms.

_(Inoto? Help me...please? I'm sorry I'm so weak.),_ she gasped in pain.

_(Stay with me little one, you shouldn't have been on guard. You're much too young.), _he comforted her small form.

_(I'm sorry I failed Master.), _she gasped weakly.

_(You did not fail, nor will you unless you die Misha-san. You have done much more than I could have wished for.), _he told her.

_(Get the staff here now Sarkaru. We must save our little hero. I need a good assistant and I think I have found one.), _Inoto smiled.

_(Hai Inoto-san.),_ the older student hurried off trying to hide the injury so the Master of the Guards wouldn't notice.

XX

_The stealth hover jet:_

"Here they come. Look they have something with them.", Amy gloated as they got closer.

"Where are the rest of them?", Josh asked realizing there were a lot less returning that had left earlier.

The fat geneticist shuffled back to her monitor and looked on in shock. "Sigh,That's all there there is. Most of my little friends are gone. Look at all the dots that aren't moving Joshie.", Amy began to sniffle.

"Let them on board Joshie.", Hall ordered as she got up from the screen.

"Honey bunch only eight gorillas made it back with ten flying monkeys, we'd better get out of here now before they find us.", Josh informed her nervously seeing her nod.

"Prepare to take off, once we get out of Japan we'll feed the guys.", Amy told him got up to look at the object that her gorillas had brought with them.

"Sure Amy dear. I'll have the computer set to warm the engines up.", Josh assured the fat woman.

Ten minutes later the stealth hover jet's engines were at full power and the craft was gaining altitude.

* * *

A/N: Well things are happening all over the place aren't they? And it looks like a lot more action coming up real soon.

I just got off the phone with Screaming Phoenix. He said somethings are better some things are a little worse, but over all he is still getting better. I know its taking a while and this should give you an idea just how sick he was. He wanted to thank everyone for all the good thoughts and he told me to tell everyone that the Screaming Phoenix is still screaming and he is looking forward to doing a lot of reading when he gets home.

On another note as I stated in the author's notes in a one shot that I posted earlier, I am announcing the writing team BearSent 176. CajunBear73 and I, Sentinel 103, are going to be putting out some stories as co-writers. The first one is nearly ready, actually only one chapter needs to be composed and its the next to the last chapter. The first six chapters are done and ready to post and we plan to begin once we have ten ready. So look for it by the end of the year. CB adds a depth that should really make the tales special and it's really fun to work though stuff with him.

I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Disclaimer Kim Possible and everyone and everything that goes along with the show belong to the creators and the Disney Corporation.**

**I make no claude off this hobby, it just gives me a reason to drink and after you read these next couple of chapters you might raise a glass with me.**

**Also to those in the animal rights community, no polar bears where harmed during the writing of this tale. One or two might have been scared, but they quickly got over it while they were finishing off their dinner. ****(At which time, horrid indigestion soon followed...CB73)**

**Anyway I'd really like the thank CajunBear73 for all the beta work..I think by now he's got to be getting a little punchy. Thanks CB.**

**I'd also like to thank EnterpriseCV-6, Earl Allison, Rye Bread, readerjunkie, CB73 and Mack53B for their reviews hey guys I only have nineteen more chapters to do so we're over half done, but there's plenty of action left. And the next two or three chapters are going to be fun...for us that is.**

**So I know you are all waiting to see what happens next.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 24

_Somewhere at an isolated airstrip in Alaska:_

_(Hit him with the drug again. It's still a long flight yet.),_ one of the masked figures urged the other.

_(Yeah, but I want him awake when we get there. I don't want to have to carry his stupid ass to our contact.),_ the other replied.

_(You know if you give him a shot of air in the vein we won't have to worry about him at all.),_ the first suggested.

_(Orders, __or__ do you want to make Yori-san unhappy with us?),_ the second replied again making his case.

_(Oh __alright, have__ it your own way. Maybe this one will get lucky and piss off a local.),_ the first hoped.

_(You mean lucky for us that is.),_ the second laughed as he gave Buddy Klugg a lighter dose of the knockout juice that he had been under for the last ten hours.

The two loaded him onto an interesting looking aircraft. No one knew that a private company had also developed an alternative to the V-22 Osprey the U.S. Marines were using. This machine was only about two thirds the size and was much more airworthy. Somehow the Japanese got a hold of a prototype and were putting it to good use. Along with Buddy they were dropping off some much needed medical supplies and a few parts for the power station to the isolated community.

_(Have you called Tony Jacobson yet?),_ the first continued.

_(Yes, he will make sure our guest is taken care by one of his Agents. As long as Klugg honors the people in the community. If he doesn't he'll be outside with the bears.)._

The second replied_, (I spent two winters up here. The first time you meet a polar bear you will know fear. They __**hunt **__people, people with rifles too.)_

_(Too bad we can't stay and watch it. If I only had a movie camera.), _the first laughed.

_(I don't want to get stuck there till spring either. We'll keep the engines running while we make the delivery. I want to be off the ground in less then ten minutes.),_ the second urged, _(We'll call again when we're fifteen minutes out.)_

_(What do these people do up here?), _the first asked.

_(They hunt bowhead whales, seals, polar bears and other game. Only native people can hunt the whales. The whale to them is a way of life. The village itself was never meant for a lot of people, but they can take care of one more.), _the second replied.

XXXXXXXX

_Aboard the stealth hover jet:_

The fat geneticist watched over the flight computer not realizing that her boyfriend's distant cousin was soon going to be fighting for his life only a couple of hundred miles further north then where they were. But, that's how life is sometimes. Buddy Klugg had a hobby for which he was going to pay dearly in the near future.

"Amy honey, I got the gorillas all bedded down now. The monkeys took their cues from the big guys.", Josh informed her as he came up and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of them my honey bunny.", she replied with her trademark gap between her upper middle teeth, "It hurts so much to have lost so many of my little friends. Those meanie ninja people should be taught a lesson; maybe I can make some of my little dinosaur buddies that I made for that nice Dr. Drakken all those years ago."

"I hope that we have the time to do that later honey bunch...Amy darling I wish we didn't have to fly this thing and have some fun right now.", Josh stated.

"Well honey punkin, as long as we stay here we can probably do it.", Amy teased as she leaned over and stuck her tongue in her lover's ear.

In moments their clothing was in tatters on the floor of the aircraft as it sped home on autopilot neither of them aware of the upcoming plight of Josh's cousin.

Amy stood in front of her man clad only in a lace bra, a thong, her glasses and a smile. Josh was clad in a grin._ 'Well.', _he thought, _'I guess I'd better shake a leg and ride a wave in.'_

Several hours later, Amy had awoken from her labors of love and was back behind the computer. _'I'll let Joshie sleep, he earned his rest.', _she mused about her plans and how they were maturing.

XXXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The Captain of the Guard carried the young female ninja to the infirmary in his arms. As Sarkau followed holding his blood soaked arm which was now bothering him since the action was over. The Captain carried her as the staff was so busy tending to the other wounded. _'She is brave just like her cousin. Sensei must be appraised of her sacrifice.'_ he thought to himself as she moaned softly_. (Misha-san we are almost to the medical people. They were very busy and I have brought you to them.),_ Inoto informed the student.

_(I am sorry I am so weak. I have disappointed you.),_ she replied through her pain.

_(Misha-san you have not disappointed me. You have just fought a major battle my friend. You have the right to feel weak. Our people will make you better. I will leave you with them and check back later, we have had a large number of students hurt tonight.),_ he told her.

As he left her in the care of a nurse he told the medic as he set her down on a cot, _(Take much care with my friend. She has defended her position on the walls with honor and has defeated many foes before being overcome by numbers. Sensei will be proud of her as should the whole school. I will return later to check on her.)_

_(We will do so Inoto-san.),_ the nurse replied.

The Captain of the Guard marched off to find Master Sensei to report what he had seen with the other ninja student on his heels.

In moments he was at Master Sensei's quarters. Inoto knocked and waited, _(Enter my friend. What have you learned?),_ the old ninja master asked.

_(We have taken casualties Sensei. Our students have fought with honor and we have lost a few. We need to notify their relations as to our customs pertaining to the disposal of their remains. As you know the point of the attack was aimed at your study and a group of the attacking apes left with something from here.),_ Inoto replied, _(Master do you know what is missing?)_

_(Yes my friend….I don't know what use it is, but someone has gone to great trouble to steal one of Fukushima's hands that I have been using for bookends.),_ the smile had long since vanished behind his large flowing white mustache.

_(But Master why would anyone want that?),_ Inoto asked puzzled.

_(I do not know my friend, but I feel that it is not a good sign for us. Now what about those who are hurt?), _he asked.

_(Most of the younger students were in their dorms except for one or two who have shown promise. One in particular acquitted herself well during the battle. Misha-san fought very well holding two positions while another student came to warn me. She is in the infirmary now. Some kind words from you would make her feel much better.),_ Inoto told him.

_(I will go to her a little later my friend after I survey the damage for myself. How are we set for security at the moment?),_ Sensei asked.

_(Better than before the attack Master, if they return we will be ready.),_ Inoto replied.

_(Very good you go clockwise I'll go counter clockwise until we meet. You can finish your report to me then.),_ Sensei instructed.

Inoto turned to go and caught Sarkau as he slumped. _(Come with me my friend. You are hurt as well.),_ he told the older student as he helped him to the medical staff.

Forty minutes later the Captain of the Guard was stating his report to Master Sensei. _(Sensei, though we have a fair number of injuries except for a few they are minor. We have been very lucky. Misha Orhakaro is the worst. I wish to see her again to see how she is.), _Inoto stated.

With a small smile Sensei replied, _(You care much for the little one do you not my friend?)_

_(Yes Master, I do. I miss my younger sister and Misha-san reminds me of her.), _he informed the ninja master.

_(Is there something more?),_ Sensei asked.

_(No there isn't, I am married to Yamanouchi and I only have time for the school. I can see greatness hidden within the child. It is a bud just waiting to bloom.),_ Inoto replied.

_(Yes I understand my friend; her instructors have said much the same. I will go with you to see our little hero.),_ Sensei told his friend.

XXXXXXXX

_Ronald's. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well here we are two pregnant ex-cheerleaders sitting around getting fat.", the teal eyed brunette lightly chuckled as she took a sip of her de-cafe coffee.

"We're not fat yet.", the platinum blonde laughed back, "Are you getting exited?"

"Yeah, but the truth is I want the wedding over. Too bad we decided to wait for Kim to have her twins. I just want it to be legal with Felix. We've waited so long.", Bonnie Rockwaller replied.

"It's only going to be about a month more.", Tara Turner told her friend.

"Seven weeks, one day and three hours (Bonnie checked her watch) and forty-three seconds. Two weeks after the Possible's twins come Felix and I are getting hitched one way or another. I should have married Wheels four years ago when we first started to get serious. Now I can't wait. I just hope the last fitting for the dress goes well.", Bonnie laughed nervously.

"Oh it will, you've got this all figured out. You stayed single long enough to win the bet on the house. I'm telling you B that you are going to love being married.", Tara responded with a small smile, "Anyway remember it seems like a lot of Kim's friends end up pregnant before they tie the knot, just like she did. Remember that?"

Bonnie stared down at her half finished lunch, "Yeah I thought we were going to lose the both of them. Who knew that those people were willing to drug Kim that way just to get to Ron Stoppable? I mean we traded insults and barbs in high school and _maybe_ I just made it a _little_ more difficult for her to date, but what those people did to her was terrible."

Tara's eyes misted as well, "Have you heard anything from my EX, Josh? He used to come around...I'd see him at the mall or something, but nothing in a couple of years. I can't believe that he was in the middle of all that stuff. If his family was targeted why didn't he call Global Justice or the Police? If he had done any of that maybe none of this would have been necessary."

"Then you never would have met Ben would you Tara?", Bonnie looked at her friend sharply, "I got an email from Brick Flagg my old boyfriend. Josh emailed him a while back wanting to know if there was any news about Kim and Ron, nothing about the rest of us."

"Nothing? Huh, well I hope that he's happy wherever he is and is settling down Bonnie. I sure hope that he doesn't bother them anymore. What he did at Kim's wedding to Ron was just plain wrong.", Tara muttered.

"Yes nothing about the rest of us, maybe that's a good thing too...Maybe when I kneed him in the gonads it must have stuck to his mind. You know T, I guess part of what happened made him a victim too, but he had chances to make it right...He didn't do it, but he had those chances. And remember how he drugged Kim and had a mind control chip on her. Then he went on those trips. As for Kim she worked and lived in a stupor not being able to fight her way out of it. For Ron he faced death and took out terrorists. If he had gotten killed they didn't even have his right name to bury him under. Imagine not even having them use your real name at your funeral. Josh had choices, Kim had no choices and Ron made his decision to do what he did because he had no choices. We all knew that Kim and Ron were heading for the altar but they were brutally split up. That was evil. And Josh had a part in that.", Bonnie reminded Tara lowering her voice at the end.

"Oh God no...You're right. Kim and Ron they went through so much. It's affected so many lives now. Look at Hope and Monique. Mon married Ron's old company commander. Hope is engaged to one of his old squad mates and I'm married to his old squad leader. Both Ron and Kim went through hell and we all benefited from it.", Tara's eyes misted even more.

"So when is Hope moving back to town?", Bonnie asked.

"Well Tom Wilson is flying to St. Louis this afternoon. He said all he has to do is load up a couple of things onto the truck and put Hope's car on the trailer and pull out. Maybe by lunch they'll be in Kansas if they don't get caught in a storm on I-70. If everything goes well they should be in town Sunday night. Ben and some of the others will be waiting for the call to unload the truck. Kim promised to keep Ron away to make sure he recovers from that thing he did to Justine over last weekend. Mike offered to take his place and you know Mike. He can carry anything short of a Sherman Tank.", Tara informed her best friend.

"I was going to ask about that. Did Ron Stoppable really cure Justine of cancer?", Bonnie lowered her voice and looked around.

"Looks like it. Bonnie. I don't know how he did it, but Justine is going to undergo tests for a few years, but it's still better than dying.", Tara lowered her voice as well.

"Yeah it is. Maybe next time I see the buffoon I'll give him a kiss as a way of saying thanks.", Bonnie smiled.

"Anyway how's the job?", Tara asked changing subjects before anyone around them caught what was being discussed.

"Mrs. Stoppable put me in for a promotion, but I have to go back and work on my MBA before I can go any further after that.", Bonnie replied with a small smile.

"Does that mean they're grooming you?", Tara inquired.

"I think so, but I have to work hard and get more schooling. Barb has been so nice to me. You know their whole family has been even when they knew I gave Ron such a hard time in school.", Bonnie sniffed.

"And you grew out of it. You became a very nice person Bonnie and I mean that.", Tara told her friend.

"And I've tried to modify the forces around Jonnie. Mom was so dumb believing what Lonnie and Connie fed to her about me. You know they still haven't moved out of the house? Jonnie is moving in with us until she finishes college...Well when she's not in the dorm or over at Wade Load's mansion. That's another pair we'd better watch out for.", Bonnie hinted.

"Oh?", Tara asked priming for some gossip.

"Yeah, I'll bet about the day after graduation she moves in with him and they get married too.", Bonnie confided.

XXXXXXXX

_Middleton Airport:_

The average sized young man with the short hair looked at the person handling his tickets, "Is there a problem Miss?"

"Uh no Mr. Wilson, it's unusual that people don't check any bags. All you have is a carryon. Why are you going to St. Louis?", she asked.

"I am flying out so that I can move my fiancée's and her household goods back to Middleton. All I need for a few days is what's in this small carryon.", Tom replied then he paused and pulled out his other IDs.

"Oh you're a member of Global Justice and Team Possible?", she asked with a slight bit of awe as she looked at his credentials.

The young woman nodded to her supervisor who made a quick call. "Team Possible Headquarters this is Becky Stoner. How may I help you?", a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Yes this is Clara Somberly from the airport. We have a certain Mr. Wilson who is flying to St. Louis. When we questioned him about only carryon he mentioned that he is only going to St. Louis to move a woman back here. He also gave us his Team Possible and Global Justice IDs. Is this man one of your employees?", Clara asked.

"Yes he is and he is a reserve Agent with Global Justice as well. Now why don't you stop giving Tom a hard time and let him get on the plane.", Becky stated, "We would have flown him out on the corporate jet, but it's a little busy flying the CFO back from a seminar he's teaching at the Army War College. And we didn't want Ron to fly commercial."

"Yes Ma'am and thank you. It's just with the way the government is cracking down..."

"Yes I understand, I just want you to know that Mr. Wilson is a former Army Ranger who has put his ass on the line so that you could live a very comfortable life. Cut him some slack.", Becky suggested.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you for your time.", Clara hung up the phone.

"Mr. Wilson I'm sorry about the inconvenience. Please accept this upgrade to first class for your trouble.", Clara told him.

"There's no need for that Ma'am. I just want to get on the plane so that I can be with Hope tonight.", he replied as he picked up his ticket.

"What was that all about Clara?", the original young woman asked.

"You don't want to know Judy...Trust me you don't want to know.", the supervisor told her as she went back to her other tasks.

XXXXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Becky shut off her cell phone. "Those clowns at the airport were giving Sergeant Wilson a hard time because he didn't have any checked baggage. Even after he showed his Team Possible and Global Justice IDs.", she growled catching the other three by surprise.

"Are you OK Becky?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. You see I watched all those Rangers leave their families behind when they deployed. Sometimes they didn't come home. Sometimes when they did they had changed. Most people just don't understand about warriors Kim. I know you, Hiro and Yori do, but the normal person doesn't have a clue.", she paused for a second.

"You see now with the volunteer Army these guys are doing deployments of over a year. Then they come back for sometimes only six months before they go out again. Sure the Army tries to get them home for a year or more, but I had to schedule the fighters going out again and again. The older guys have been out five tours now...If you don't believe me ask Sergeant Harris. That's five years of combat minimum. Five years out of how many...what eight? I've seen families split up. The wives and kids don't know how to deal with a guy who thinks the norm is to hear explosions and gunfire all the time. Then we have people who have no idea what kind of burden just a few men and their families have taken on their shoulders...Sorry about the rant.", Becky's eyes misted over as she thought about all the ones she knew.

"That's alright Becky I have to remember that you know about sacrifice as well as I do. As well as Yori and Hiro do too.", Kim put her arm around the widow.

Yori reached across the table and took one of Becky's hands and looked at her directly in the eyes, "It is true that most do not know what the few do for them. Is it a call of duty felt by the few? I'm afraid I do not know all those answers Becky-san. The soldiers that I helped train did feel that call however. Now why don't we discuss some other things.", Yori suggested as she felt her husband become a little uneasy next to her as they entered into the wonderful, and to Hiro: mysterious, world of 'girl talk'.

XXXXXXXX

_Cardinal Glennon Hospital, St. Louis, Missouri:_

Hope Chang was finishing her last shift at the hospital when she entered the employees' lounge. "Congratulations Hope.", many of her friends cheered as she entered.

Blushing, she replied, "Thanks guys."

She looked at the cake and balloons with a smile.

"So when is he going to be in?", Dr. Janice Parker asked.

"In about two hours and I have to pick him up at Lambert.", Hope replied.

"OK but remember we want to check out the goods so make sure you stop by the hang out for a couple of drinks before you go home tonight.", Janice told her friend.

"I will and you are going to like him, he's so quiet. With all he's been through, I'm just so lucky now.", Hope told her.

"He was really an Army Ranger?", the pediatrician asked.

"Yeah, he still has nightmares too. But they're not as bad when we cuddle.", Hope confided.

"Are you sure that he's the right kind of guy for you?", a nurse asked.

"He's what I've been looking for guys. Sure he isn't a doctor, or has a PhD. But he does have a degree and he's been able to do it while spending most of his time out of the country chasing terrorists. And he has a great sense of humor. He's a lot like another friend of mine who's off the market. That guy's name is Ron. He's Kim Possible's sidekick.", Hope informed them.

"That's right you went to high school with Kim Possible, did she really do all that stuff that we saw on the TV?", one of them asked.

"Yeah she did. Kim is a very focused woman. Anyway, she married her sidekick and they're both happily in love together. They have a cute daughter and a set of twins on the way.", Hope informed them.

"She married the sidekick? What was she thinking? There's a lot better guys for her than that one.", the nurse snorted.

"When you guys come to my wedding make sure you don't say that too loud. Kim might take you outside. She really does know sixteen forms of kung fu and she's very protective of Ron.", Hope explained, "As a matter of fact when Tom is here you might want to keep those thoughts to yourself."

"Why is that Hope?", the doctor asked.

"Well Ron Stoppable was Tommy's squad leader and my man insists that Stoppable kept him alive several times. He can't go into details because it's still classified. What I CAN tell you is remember back in '07 when the aliens attacked? I know who killed them.", Hope waited now having their attention.

"Well do did it? We all thought it was a scam.", the nurse told her, "You know a prank."

"It was no prank Angie, Ron Stoppable killed those two. The female was the smaller one and she was a least twice as heavy as Ron. I saw the destruction around Middleton and the cleanup. There were so many government types around you'd swear that everyone was wearing shades. So I wouldn't say many bad things about Kim Possible's hubby if I was you. Too many people owe him including Tommy.", Hope finished

"We'll look forward to meeting your Tom. Maybe he'll tell us some about his Army days.", they told her as Hope poured herself a cup of coffee.

After a few minutes Hope Chang was in her car traveling west on the newly and completely rebuilt I-64/40 west bound towards the airport.

XXXXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound: _

Her insides were tied in a knot, _'What are we going to do? If we keep this up there won't be any of us left to grab Kim Possible's girlfriends when the time comes.', _Chunky mused worriedly as she took a sip of the homemade refreshment that had been made for Henry's welcome home party.

"Come on Jamie we might as well get this over. I mean I hate to say goodbye to a cousin, but if we don't he's gonna start smelling unless we keep him outside or in one of the freezers.", Mortimer Beitz told her.

"I wish that Buddy was here...I mean we just can't keep Hank in a freezer till summer. What would happen if we lost power? He'd defrost and we'd have a huge mess on our hands.", Bernice Gaffney added from behind Mortimer.

"Yes I know, tell everybody to get their coats on. Spineless already dug the hole this morning with the backhoe. It's right next to Henry's.", she replied.

They were all outside with their heads bowed in deepest respect as Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey and Sheldon Shivicks carried the sheet wrapped form of Hank George out the back door to the waiting pickup truck where two other cousins helped them lift the load into the bed of the vehicle.

A few minutes later the mourners followed the form in the back of the old pickup truck as it traveled along the narrow private road to what was quickly showing signs becoming a well populated Mankey cemetery.

Unknown to the self proclaimed best hunters in Colorado two forms followed along keeping their distance.

At the newly dug grave site prayers were said and goodbyes were made. Stevie Klugg-Mankey and Bruce Mankey-George each poured a little of the 'special shine' that had be made only days before as a way of saying goodbye to the felon who know rested next to Henry Mankey.

As they concluded Jamie announced to the mostly inebriated clan, "I made a decision. We will have a meeting during the wake. Alright, Spineless you can cover him up."

XX

_(Well we know where they are hiding their own bodies now brother.), _a member of Team Panther told his comrade as they had the video camera recording the service from deeper in the woods.

_(Do you want to dig them up and really freak the family out?),_ the member of Team Twelve asked.

_(Not yet, maybe this will be enough. We know where the graves are. It would be funny for the family to wake up and see their relatives inside the abode again. Now that might make the top five on Yamanouchi's funniest videos contest next year.),_ the member of Team Panther smiled to himself hoping maybe for that elusive trophy (and six months supply of sake) that he had been vying for the last several years.

XX

Inside the main Mankey house Jamie raised her glass, "To Hank and Henry, may we never forget them."

"To them.", they all replied.

"OK before we get to the party, I've made a decision...We are going to back off spying on Kim Possible's friends till we know for sure that Hank's last mission, as well as the other things that have been happening were flukes. We are going to watch from a distance instead of getting close. On another hand we do have to pick up Mike from the morgue and we need to do that in the morning before they drop him off at the house. I need a couple of volunteers who have clean records. I don't want to get a bill.", Chunky told them, "We need to bury him tomorrow."

Courtney Melvin Mankey raised her hand, "I can take the van, but I'm not strong enough to put him in there myself."

Joanie Workovitz-Mankey spoke up, "I'll go too. Maybe we can have the staff load him up and then some of you can help us get him out. I still can't believe that they haven't arrested that Jap girl for killing him."

"Self defense Joanie, Mike fired first. She was protecting her husband.", Jamie stated.

"But Mike's a Mankey..."

"And he was a felon too, remember that Joanie.", Big Ed reminded her.

"So we're not going to do anything about this?", Courtney fumed.

"We just buried the last one that tried honey. Don't worry we'll get even. Mike, Hank and even Buddy were just extras that we didn't count on. It hurts that we lost them, but we found out to leave Kim Possible's friends alone.", Raul informed her.

"Still it's not fair.", Joanie muttered.

"We'll still win in the end, you wanna go upstairs for a bit?", Raul suggested.

"Yeah I do, be back in a little while guys. Don't drink it all.", she told them.

XX

_(Well well well, so now we know for sure. We'd better get back and notify Hirotaka-san.),_ the member of Team Twelve told his comrade as they stowed their gear and prepared to back out of the Mankey property.

XXXXXXXX

_The Scottish Arms 6-10 South Sarah, St. Louis, Missouri:_

"A Scotch bar Hope?", the former Ranger asked not really caring well enough for the taste to have his own liquor cabinet filled with the expensive booze.

"Oh it's just listed that way Tommy, they have a good beer menu and good food too.", Hope Chang told her fiancée, "We come in once here a while. Some of the guys like to watch the soccer matches that they usually have on."

"See there they are. We have the whole back room where they usually have dining and entertainment.", the Chinese-American beauty told him loudly as they worked their way through the crowded front part of the establishment.

After a few minutes they were with the rest of the party. "Guys...guys I want you all to meet Tom Wilson. He's my fiancée.", Hope showed him off to them.

"So you're the Ranger huh?", one of the larger men, being a shrink, asked trying to get a response, "You don't look like much."

"Yeah, you're right...What was your name again Sir?", Tom asked not used to this kind of abuse from someone he had just met.

"Allen Benson..._Doctor _Allen Benson.", the larger man stated trying to see if he could intimidate Sergeant Wilson.

Tom stuck out his hand as he could feel Hope getting angry at how this was turning out.

The larger man took it and griped down hard not knowing what the smaller man would do. Tom kept up his grip and let the large man keep trying until his hand was shaking from the effort. Then seeing his opening, Tom clamped down himself almost crushing the shrink's paw in his.

"OK. OK I give. You're a lot tougher than you look kid. I'd better back off before Hope disowns me.", he laughed finally breaking the ice. Seeing the waitress he called out, "Susan two pints of Wee Heavy **please **for **us** men."

Hope Chang looked at her friend, "Dammit Allen, you're not supposed to play games with my man. I told you to be nice."

"I was being nice honey. I just wanted to see what kind of man you have. Oh, just so you know you did fine. He'll be alright.", Doc Benson told his little friend as he gave her a hug.

XXXXXXXX

_Army War College:_

"Yes Sir, I'll be fine. I really am feeling better.", Ron Stoppable told Colonel Jackson as he got out of the car at the business airport.

"You look a lot better son. Now are you going to be back on Monday?", John asked.

"Yes Sir then I'll fly out on Tuesday for Christmas. I'll be back January thirteen for the last two weeks of the seminars.", Ron reminded the Colonel of his schedule.

Forty minutes later the Gulfstream was gaining altitude and heading west.

The Stewardess looked at her employer as he closed his eyes, '_He looks better than he did on Monday, I'm glad.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Carol Harris's home, Middleton, Colorado:_

Carol looked over at the doctor who was just waking up. "Morning Don, sleep good?"

"Yeah Carol...best sleep in a long time, but it's not morning you know.", Dr. Howle told the nurse.

"It is for us, now give me a snuggle before I get up and make some breakfast.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", the truck driver/doctor replied as instructed.

XXXXXXXX

_On final approach at Point Hope, Alaska:_

_(Get this clown zipped up if you don't want him to freeze to death. It's got to be minus thirty out there.),_ the second told his friend.

_(Yeah, just a minute, he's starting to wake up. I wonder how this clown is going to take the shock to his system?), _the second mused aloud with a chuckle as the sturdy aircraft bounced in the gale force winds.

The first one told his comrade,_ (I'll get his pack and some food for him. I am even letting keep his handgun. He'd better not try anything up here if he knows what's good for him.)_

XX

Twenty minutes later a Buddy Klugg was shocked awake as the bitter cold wind ripped into his face with a vengeance as the hatch opened causing him to wet himself from his overloaded bladder.

* * *

A/N: OK and it's Christmas time soooooo. Good ole Uncle Santa Sentinel has a gift to all the good little boys and girls for a little Christmas Cheer who have been reading this bunch of stories. I have included SELECTED CB73 notes (some I deemed were not quite appropriate for anyone under the age of thirty-five) here so that you can enjoy yourselves and chuckle away like I do after I get something back from him and this will give you an idea why we are writing a collab together. So inside the brackets you will see his comments. Ho Ho Ho!

"Amy honey, I got the gorillas all bedded down now. The monkeys took their cues from the big guys.", Josh informed her as he came up and gave her a smooch on the cheek. (Bleah! Where's the Jagermeister? I really need to get that out of my mind.)

"I hope that we have the time to do that later honey bunch...Amy darling I wish we didn't have to fly this thing and have some fun right now.", Josh stated. (For the love of God, make it two bottles!)

"Well honey punkin, as long as we stay here we can probably do it.", Amy teased as she leaned over and stuck her tongue in her lover's ear. (Does that stuff come in kegs?)

In moments their clothing was in tatters on the floor of the aircraft as it sped home on autopilot neither of them aware of the upcoming plight of Josh's cousin.

Amy stood in front of her man clad only in a lace bra, a thong, her glasses and a smile. Josh was clad in a grin. '_Well.', _he thought, '_I guess I'd better shake a leg and ride a wave in.'_ (Dear God, I'm blind! Make it stop!)

Several hours later, Amy had awoken from her labors of love and was back behind the computer. '_I'll let Joshie sleep, he earned his rest.', _she mused about her plans and how they were maturing. (Oh please, go take a dirt nap and be done with it.)

XX

"Yeah, I'll bet about the day after graduation she moves in with him and they get married too.", Bonnie confided. (You stinker you. Manufactured a relative of Bon-bon to pair up with Wade. Still laughing about that.)

XX

_The Mankey Compound: _(Where there's no incest like Mankey incest.)

Her insides were tied in a knot, _'What are we going to do? If we keep this up there won't be any of us left to grab Kim Possible's girlfriends when the time comes.', _Chunky mused worriedly as she took a sip of the homemade refreshment that had been made for Henry's welcome home party. (Or going away party depends on your point of view.)

They were all outside with their heads bowed in deepest respect as Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey and Sheldon Shivicks carried the sheet wrapped form of Hank George out the back door to the waiting pickup truck where two other cousins helped them lift the load into the bed of the vehicle. (Well it ain't a hearse, but when in psycho-Rome…)

A few minutes later the mourners followed the form in the back of the old pickup truck as it traveled along the narrow private road to what was quickly showing signs becoming a well populated Mankey cemetery. (They're just dying to get in there, ya know?)

As they concluded Jamie announced to the mostly inebriated clan, "I made a decision. We will have a meeting during the wake. Alright, Spineless you can cover him up." (Man, what a eulogy! Absolutely magnificent! Bravo! Author, Author!)

"Yeah I do, be back in a little while guys. Don't drink it all.", she told them. (Oh please, if they're going up there to do what I think they're gonna do, make room at the trough for me. I've got to drink till I forget that!)

End of CB73's comments.

I see that other authors have entered Whitem's contest. I saw some pretty good ones there. I think a round of applause would be nice for the stories that they have written.

Now the weekly update for Screaming Phoenix. He is still getting better and he told me to let everyone know that he thanks them for their good thoughts and that the Screaming Phoenix is still screaming. I, ST-103, want to thank those that have called him, he does appreciate the contact even though sometimes he can't get to his phone.

Now it has been brought to my attention that another writer has had an operation that has slowed him down as well. I want you to know that thirty-seven years ago my mother-in-law had the same operation and died from it. But Waveform is doing better and plans to begin writing again after the first of the year.

So to everyone Merry Christmas. I wish you and your families the best.

Well I'll see you down the road,

ST-103


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Disclaimer. Revenge and Reversal is mine, but Kim Possible and all the characters and places as well as events associated with the Disney Show 'Kim Possible' belongs to the creators of the show and the Disney Corporation and their lawyers. They can fight it out among themselves.**

**Now I don't make any money on this little hobby of mine, but I hope everyone who reads this tale gets some enjoyment out of it...well at least as much as I got writing it.**

**The credit goes to CajunBear73 for his efforts in making this modest attempt at defaming the Mankey family so funny so let's hear a round of applause for CB. **

**Next I want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, readerjunkie, Rye Bread, Earl Allison and CB73 for sticking with me and reviewing. I really appreciate this guys.**

**OK recap of last week's installment: Amy's little...OK not so little minions raid Yamanouchi again and come away with one of Fukushima's hands for some reason? Can anyone guess why? Also, Josh's cousin Buddy Klugg gets to take a nice vacation during the holidays. I hope he enjoys himself. Speaking of Mankey cousins, it looks like there's been more plantings. I hope that everyone is going to be OK. I wonder what am I forgetting? Oh yeah Tommy Wilson has flown to Saint Louis to move Hope back to Middleton. I guess for the most part that takes care of it.**

**Now I wonder what we are going to have this week?**

**Oh just a reminder, no bears were harmed in the making of this story...Snort, can't say that about ingrates.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 25

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

"**OH MY ****GOD!** It's **cold**.", Buddy Klugg shuddered and somehow managed to squeal as he was pushed out the now open hatch, "Who are you people?" He turned around and tried to push his way back on the airplane as one of the masked men kicked him in the face.

"My friend, we are your killers if you don't behave. You have tried to hurt one of my friends. It was only because of a request that you are not worm food.", one of the masked men snapped at him

"What do you talking about? We were only going into that house to have some fun.", he winced in pain trying to work his jaw as he picked himself off his knees in the cold hard snow not wanting to confess the real reasons he and his cousin where in Tim Possible's house.

"You do not have the right to break into other peoples dwellings and have some 'fun' as you say. Just as your cousin had no right to pull a gun on Tim Possible and his wife. Count your blessings that the owner of the home didn't press for your demise. However if we ever see you in Colorado again your next abode will be a shallow grave.", the first growled wanting to kill this waste of oxygen use.

"But I'm a Mankey, the world owes us. That girl killed my cousin. She has to pay."

"You are a criminal and you are close enough to your own death to smell it. Be aware that it is not **I **who is letting you live still, but others. To see you still breathing goes against my better judgment.", the first masked man snapped, "If your family keeps that attitude still they will soon perish from this Earth."

"Do no evil here and you will survive. If you return to Middleton, Colorado I will kill you myself though there is a growing list of your potential executioners. I promise to accomplish this task slowly and painfully. The inhabitants here are my friends as well.", the second one told him, "I will not be merciful if you do not play nice.", he continued

"But where am I? Where's Hank?", Buddy asked realizing that his wet pants were turning to ice. (Ah yes, the soon-to-be-frozen yellow snow embedded in his shorts.)

"Your friend, Mr. George, is dead; one of my comrades nearly cut his head off. Count yourself lucky that my other friends didn't decide to kill you as well. In a few moments others will be here to pick up some cargo and your worthless self. There is no way out of here short of an airplane or dogsled for the next four months. Remember to behave yourself. You have clothing for this environment and some food, be glad we did not decide to strip you. You have your sidearm though we have removed the ammunition, it is also in the pack. If you behave and are lucky you may actually see the sun rise again.", the first one informed the felon.

"But it's cold here..."

"Too bad Buddy, you are staying here. Do not try to harm these people. They are my friends.", the first warned as three vehicles showed up.

Several men got out and removed the cargo and motioned to the ingrate to follow them. With a wave the two ninja climbed back aboard the air plane and closed the hatch. The pilot titled the wings at forty-five degrees and brought both engines to max power. In less than a hundred yards the funny looking aircraft was gaining altitude.

XX

_In the meeting house, Point Hope Alaska:_

"Who are you?", Buddy Klugg demanded to know.

"We are native Alaskans. Inuits if you know what that is.", Brian Strongarm told the visitor, not very happy with the thug's demeanor, nor with his own assignment to deal with the person in front of him.

"You mean Eskimos?", the ingrate replied.

"Yes we are, but we prefer Inuit. Right now you are north of the Arctic Circle. The closest tree is ninety miles to the south. The sun has been gone for two months and will appear again in about three. The rules are: Do not harm anyone, respect all who live here and commit no crimes. If you can't live with those rules then you will be banned from living with us. You will not survive long without the safety and warmth of our village.", the much shorter man instructed, "We know something of your past and we are watching you."

"You know?"

"We know enough. We know you have been in prison and what your 'rap' sheet says. We know what you did to be sent here. Know this Klugg, if you try that here you will be ejected from our village to fend for yourself. Where we are at home here, you are not. There are many things here that will kill you. My friends said not to kill you, but we don't have to, there are other things around here that will do it for us..", he left the threat hanging.

"Well I don't like it here. And the first chance I'm leaving.", Buddy stated with a scowl.

"Well we **don't** like you either Mr. Klugg, you are free to go anytime you wish. Just remember my friend's threat to you. He **will **kill you if he sees you again and he **always** keeps his promises.", Brian replied.

"OK I got it.", Buddy replied. _'But I wanted that soft girl to play with. Now that I have the urge what am I going to do? Maybe they have someone to play with here.'_

"Good I'm glad we understand each other, follow me to your room.", Brian instructed not knowing the danger that people in the village now faced.

XXXXXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"OK Mr. Flagg just leave the tools inside the Ron's library for now. You can move them downstairs to the storage room after he leaves on Monday. That way you can get started on the kid's new playroom after New Year's. I want to thank you for all the hard work and the excellent job that you've done.", Kim spoke into the phone with a devious smile.

"Kimberly it was a pleasure to do this for one of Brick's old friends. Thanks for the chance to do some real carpentry.", he replied as he shut his phone off.

"Boy Ron is going to be so surprised on Christmas morning; I don't think he has any idea that he'll have a new study all to himself. I'll tell him later that we are renovating some of the basement for a safe children's playroom. Oh...there he is Mon, he looks a lot better. So don't spill about his new library.", the red head told her friend as she saw Ron Stoppable walking up the hallway that led out to the gates for the private jets..

"OK, I won't spill GF. He does look better girlfriend. It's good to have him home.", Monique Booth replied

"See your Daddy Anna?", Kim asked.

"Yeah Mom, I want Daddy.", she squiggled trying to get to him.

"Hold still honey I don't want to have the twins here.", Kim cautioned her child as she felt a double kick inside in response to her daughter's actions.

"Hi guys.", Ron told them as he leaned in to kiss his wife and child.

"Here, can you take Anna honey. The twins are kicking.", Kim grunted not really looking forward to the next month or so.

"Yeah honey I'll take care of that later, come here you little monster.", Ron held out his arms for his child as she almost jumped into his chest.

Monique relieved Ron of his rollaway baggage and Kim took his briefcase as the thirty month old child jumped into her Daddy's arms with glee.

"I'm cooking tonight boyfriend, you are still recovering and I feel like pampering you.", Monique told Ron.

"Oh thanks girlfriend, how are you feeling?", the blond haired former Ranger asked.

"As good as a fat ole pregnant woman can feel. Kim doesn't mention it much, but I know those twins she's carrying are wearing her out.", Monique spilled some of the secrets that Kim wanted quiet.

"It's not **that** bad honey. I'm just a little tired. That's all.", the red head interjected.

"I remember how tough it was when you were carrying Anna. You are going to have the weekend off except for some time that I need over the weekend to get some training on the ranges.", Ron told her.

"You don't have to do that honey.", she replied.

"It's either that or I spend some time over Christmas and I want to spend that time with you guys.", Ron stated.

XXXXXX

_The Scottish Arms 6-10 South Sarah. St. Louis, Missouri:_

"Tom.", a nurse asked, "What's it like in the Army and being in combat. Hope told us a little. I mean we see soldiers flying in and out of Lambert every time we travel. I guess they have an Army base close by."

"Yes Ma'am they have Fort Leonard Wood. They have basic training there and they have an Engineering and Biological Warfare School at the fort. I took basic there.", he informed her.

"Mr. Wilson are you going to answer Ruth's question?", a doctor asked.

"Well that's a hard question to answer. I mean for a lot of guys that are deployed it's sorta boring I guess. When you're a combat soldier it can be fun cause you end up looking for trouble.", he tried to evade the question hoping that they wouldn't want more details.

"What do you mean 'fun'.", another nurse asked.

"Well you get to do a lot of running and walking and digging too. Yeah sometimes you get to act like a mole.", he chuckled remembering some of those times now.

Another woman who's name he didn't remember asked, "Tom have you ever killed someone?"

"I...I can't really answer that because of security reasons..."

"Tom are you all right?", Hope asked when she seen him pause then turn pale.

"I uh...", he began to feel panicky.

"Oh Mr. Wilson could you help me with this package I have out in the car?", Dr. Benson asked suddenly seeing the plight of the younger man and the shear terror in his eyes.

"Yeah sure, be right back honey.", Tom told his woman as he followed the larger man outside, curious of what was going on.

As soon as they exited the doctor glanced over his shoulder. "Sergeant follow me for a bit will you?", he asked.

"Sure. I guess I do need some air.", the former Ranger replied.

"I'm a shrink; you want to talk about it? Nobody will ever know.", he suggested.

"It's hard to talk about to someone who hasn't been there.", Tom began.

"I'm sure it is, but go on. Later if you feel uncomfortable back in the bar I'll steer the conversation away from this topic.", Benson promised.

"Yeah thanks. I guess I had a bad day getting out of Middleton earlier. Since I had no carry on baggage they questioned me. Here I am I show my Team Possible and Global Justice identifications and the woman still gives me the third degree. I mean I've hunted down terrorists; I've been in fire fights with insurgents. I've rescued government people from being kidnapped in places that you wouldn't believe...And I've had to kill men. Not because I wanted to, but because I've had to.", Tom began.

"How do you feel about all that.", Benson asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Sometimes I get a little miffed. Like no respect or anything. I have nightmares. Sometimes afterward I talk to Chris or Charlie, maybe Albert. If it's really bad Ron, you see he's the one who trained me and kept me alive when I didn't know anything. I mean if I had been there when Ron called in that strike maybe all those guys wouldn't have died. Sir, I don't want to worry Hope. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm afraid if she sees just how bad it is she'll tell me to get lost.", Tom expanded on his thoughts.

"Son, I think you have a case of Post Traumatic Stress. How many times did you get deployed?", Benson asked.

"Ah four times I guess, twice it was for a year and a half. I mean I didn't have anyone...You know anyone who cared if I lived or died so I took the extra assignment. I suppose getting shot at was becoming normal for me. If Sergeant Stoppable hadn't got out because of his wounds I doubt if I would have gotten out either. I liked working with him.", Tom Wilson explained.

"This Sergeant, is he a hero? Or just a friend?", Allen was trying to get to the bottom of this and he could see he was making headway and thinking he had heard the name 'Stoppable' somewhere.

"He's both. You see he was Kim Possible's sidekick all those years ago. After they broke up he changed his name and entered the military so that no one would treat him any differently than anyone else. Anyway he kept a lot of us alive. We didn't know who he was for a long time, but he's done some crazy stuff like when he was in a jungle by himself for three months. We were on a hostage rescue and he stayed behind to make sure we all got out.", Tom gave an example.

Benson commented, "That's an extreme form of loyalty from him don't you think?"

"Yes Sir, it was. But that's the way he is. He always gave you a hundred and ten per cent, and his men were his family. I offered to stay with him...But he ordered me to get out. I sorta feel guilty about that sometimes knowing what he went through later.", the former Ranger explained.

"And being friends you felt a loyalty to him to didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I still do since he's my boss and all. I mean he treated me like an equal, a brother and he still does. Here he is being rich and all and he treats me that way. I never had anyone treat me like that before.", Tom continued.

"You mean to tell me that this man was rich and he went into the Army? Why, because that's pretty hard to believe.", the doctor asked snubbing his cigarette butt out.

"Yeah the way I understand it, Ron invented the Naco or something for Bueno Nacho and he made millions of dollars.", Tom told Benson.

"Oh I had one once, too much fat in it for me. I heard a kid invented it."

"I think Ron was a Freshman or Sophomore in high school when he came up with the idea. It's funded a trust that he uses to do a lot of good work.", Tom replied.

"Hold it is he the guy that married Kim Possible? Hope told me about her and him.", Allen caught on.

"Yes Sir he did marry Kim Possible, but she always uses his surname now.", Tom informed him.

"You feel better now Tom?", Dr. Benson asked, "See this is normal from what I've heard from other doctors in the business, I think you're going to be fine, just don't hold things back from Hope. Together you can work it out."

"Yeah...yeah I do. Thanks for the talk and the advice doc.", Tom replied.

"Good because I'm getting cold standing out here and that woman of yours is going to come looking for us in a few minutes. Make sure I get an invite to the wedding. I'd like to meet Kim Possible and your hero friend. Don't worry about the nightmares they should go away in a while, if they don't call me.", he told Tom.

"Yes Sir thanks again for the talk, I'll make sure you get one.", Tom replied now happy.

As they walked back in the heavy doors of the Scottish pub, Hope was looking around the corner worried that something was going to happen to her fiancée._ 'There they are. Allen can get a little rough, but Tommy looks a lot better than he did before he went out. I'll have to ask him about it later.'_

"Allen did you find that _package_?", Hope looked at him with a narrowed eye.

"Uh no I didn't. I suppose I'm getting absentminded in my old age. I'll remember to bring it with me for the wedding.", he promised wondering how he was going to cover his can.

"I's alright I know how you **old** guys are.", Hope chuckles knowing that she'll find out more in a while.

They all had one more round and the Hope's friends all toasted the couple and made them promise to send out invitations to the wedding even though it was going to take place in Colorado.

Hope and Tom said goodnight to everyone before she drove him to her apartment to get some sleep before the long drive home to Middleton. "Honey what did Dr. Benson want?", the Chinese American beauty asked.

"Honey he saw I was having some trouble and wanted me to get some of it off my chest. You know when I first met him I thought he was a jerk, but he's alright.", the former Ranger told her.

"He's just a big teddy bear Tommy. His nickname is Bear and he looks after his little girls. He's been keeping jerks from bothering me for a while. He's like the big brother I never had.", she explained.

"Yeah I can see that now. Are you tired? Cause I sure am and we have a long drive in the morning.", he smiled.

"Yea I am too, let's go to sleep, just think if the weather holds we'll be in Colorado Sunday morning.", she leaned in for a kiss at a stop light.

XX

_Seven hours later:_

A small 'We Haul' truck pulled out onto I-64/40 pulling a trailer with Hope Chang's car on it headed towards Wentzille, Missouri. Thirty minutes later they were headed west on interstate 70 towards Kansas City. As he drove, Hope looked over at her man as she sipped a cup of steaming coffee from her travel mug.

She knew if they turned north they would only be about ninety minutes away from Samuel Clemens' boyhood home Hannibal which sits on the western bank of the Mississippi River.

For his part Tom Wilson was stoic but happy he had his fiancée on the long bench seat next to him and he was taking her home to live with him forever. As they passed Jonesburg he felt a small hand touch his arm. He looked to his right and he could see the lovely brown eyes of the woman that he loved. "Hey Hope how are you doing? Wanna stop at Kingdom City? It's at the 120 mile marker."

"Sure honey a little breakfast sounds great.", she replied secretly in need of the lady's room too.

XX

Hope absently opened her phone when she felt the vibration. "Hello.", she smiled at Tom while she answered the annoyance.

"Hope are you guys on the way home yet?", a familiar voice asked.

"Bonnie? Yes we are. We're still in Missouri for a couple more hours.", she replied.

"Good there's some big storms coming in later in the week and I was a little worried.", the teal-eyed former cheerleader told her friend.

"Don't worry about us Bonnie, if the weather gets crappy we'll get a motel and get some practice in.", Hope laughed, "We're in no hurry."

"OK just be careful.", Bonnie laughed in reply.

"We will, I'm still on my meds so don't worry about us.", Hope giggled, "But remember right before the wedding we have the cheer sisters thing cause I'm flushing them down the toilet."

"That's not what I meant and you know it you horn dog.", Bonnie growled, "We'll see you later."

"I have my own comforter with me. If the weather isn't too bad we should be in Sunday afternoon sometime. I'll call when we get close. See ya later." _'That ought to crank Bonnie to no end.', _she smiled to herself noting that her fiancée was taking in her end of the conversation.

"Well I guess we better get going Tom, do you want me to drive for a while?", she asked.

"Nah honey, if you're happy riding shotgun I can do this all day.", Wilson replied getting up and then helping her.

XX

_Bonnie Rockwaller's home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well how are they doing?", Felix laughed, "This end of the conversation sounded interesting."

He noticed that his woman was picking at her eggs.

"She's playing me. Hope is teasing me with her sexual prowess. Anyway they're going to be in Kansas in a couple of hours. Since they're not in any hurry they're not worried about storms.", Bonnie told her fiancée.

"She's teasing you? Oh come on. You've probably done it at least three times as many as she has. And that's just with me.", he laughed.

"Well we have to make sure everything still works. I promised Justine, Tara and your Mother I'd keep making sure that you are fine.", the brunette giggled

"And you've been doing a great job of that too. So what are the plans today?", he asked knowing if they talked much more about it there would be another session in the sack and if they did that they wouldn't get anything done.

"I and you, if you want, are going over to see Justine and my Goddaughter. Maybe we can go out for lunch.", she told him as she poured another cup of coffee for her husband-to-be.

"Sounds good then what do you have planned?", he asked knowing that some shopping was in store somehow.

"Oh I got a Christmas Bonus and I want to get little Kimmie something.", Bonnie confessed.

"I hope you're not going to try and buy her a Cray. Ever since she got that time in GJ's core she's wanted to get back in.", Felix told her, "Anyway we can't afford one of them."

"No we won't get her one of those. Justine is worried about her building a singularity or whatever that is in the home office.", Bonnie half laughed.

"Ah, that would not be a good idea. I'm not sure that Middleton needs it's own black hole.", Felix explained laughing, "I mean we already have the Mankey black hole. They suck in money and all sorts of good intentions and it just disappears."

XXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Morning KP. Did ya sleep well?", Ron whispered in her ear.

"After you talked to the babies and that little cuddle session...? Boy did I.", the red head blushed remembering the evening before and how relaxed she was now.

"OK you go back to sleep for a bit, I'm going to make coffee and get some eggs and ham ready to make omelets this morning for breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes KP.", Ron replied as he got out of bed while making sure she was still covered and warm.

Twenty minutes later he slid back under the covers to the waiting arms of his wife. This was their quiet time until the blonde tornado was due to break down their door within an hour. Kim let her man snuggle up to her back and lay his left arm over her tummy where the babies were growing. With a sigh of satisfaction she let sleep take her again.

XX

In another room another couple was having their own little snuggle. Tim and Luki's house was due to be cleared as a crime scene soon; the day before the work crew had finished repairing the kitchen door destroyed during the attack. Service Master had come in and cleaned up the mess that Hank's blood had made. The lithe Japanese woman still slept with one ear open just as she had been taught years before by her tough instructors. Even though she heard the master of the house get up she knew from past experience who it was and what he was doing. She also knew there was no way that she would ever be aware of him if he desired it that way.

She knew that he had killed numerous times to make sure that his mission, whatever it was at the time, was accomplished. He didn't seem to gain satisfaction in it except once when the tormentor of his bride attacked her again. In that instance he was ruthless and he took his time in making sure that the dark one suffered severely.

Luki Possible wife of Tim Possible, formerly Luki Rhu of the Yamanouchi Ninja, remembered the first time she laid eyes on the Chosen One and how wrong she was. With watering eyes she pulled her husband into her chest and gave thanks to whatever entity was responsible for this realization; and for that moment and even more for the moment when her eyes were opened with the knowledge that she now had and the hope she carried in her.

Luki Possible knew that even if Kim Stoppable didn't need protection herself the ninja woman added a layer of protection to her children. She and Anna Stoppable had developed a deep bond of friendship and love. Luki knew that she would sacrifice herself and Anna's cousin to make sure the child was safe. Luki also knew that she had better not reveal that fact to Kim or risk a first class ass chewing by the red head.

XXXXXXX

_The Safe House near Upperton:_

_(What is new?),_ Yori asked the members of the two teams.

_(Mr. Klugg has landed in Alaska. He should be at his final destination by now. Our Agent in Point Hope will keep a close eye on him. If he changes his ways he will be put on a flight out in the spring.),_ Luki's former boyfriend told them, _(I would rather have killed him and save us any later trouble, but that is my humble opinion.)_

_(Yes I know, but Sensei does not like killing __unless it has to be done__.),_ Hiro reminded the member of Team Twelve.

_(Oh it seems that the family in question is going to have to bury another of their clan. This is the one that Luki-san terminated earlier. You know she __**is**__ much better at using western weapons than I remember. Now we know where the Mankey graveyard is. I think that we could liven this party up a little if we do a little digging ourselves.),_ Sukura Intamu hinted.

_(Oh and what is the plan then?), _Yori asked not really wanting to know how far her comrades had decided to travel a dark path.

_(Well I don't know __**how **__you'll feel about __this, but__ this is how we plan to go about this...),_ Sukura explained seeing the frowns on the faces of his leaders.

XX

Ten minutes later a visibly pale Yori nodded while her husband seemed to be in agreement that the planned exercise might cause more grief and confusion within the Mankey Clan ranks. _(Remember the 'Art of War'...The best way to win a war is to not have to fight the war.), _Intamu defended his position.

_(Very well, but do not confront them directly. If they are __performing__ another burial make sure it is in the same place, then when the opportunity arises play your little surprise on them. Who are you going to have dig in this cold?),_ Hirotaka asked.

_(They have left their tractor near the site. My father works for Kumatsu. He showed me how to run some of their equipment and you can see in the video that the Mankey's have a WB146 or 156 style. I can use it.),_ Sukura promised.

_(Aren't you worried about making too much noise?), _Yori asked.

_(If we wait until there is a heavy storm they will never know and we can have fun. A member of my team wants to win the video contest this year.), _Sukura told them.

Sigh from Yori, (_Very well. Have your little game with the Mankey's. Though I must say we are not trying to provoke them.)._

_(Oh like we didn't provoke them when we beat up a couple of them and left them on skid row in a little town south of here.),_ Intamu stated.

_(One of the Rangers did that.),_ Hiro explained.

_(Oh which one?),_ a member of Team Twelve asked.

_(Wilson-san. He did this as a solo adventure.),_ Hiro told his comrade.

_(That was good work...We laughed for an hour when we heard about it. It seems that his training has done him some good after all.), _another member of Team Twelve laughed.

Sukura told Yori trying to maintain some order over his team, _(We will take care of the Mankey's if they don't change their ways. If this provokes them it will just make it easier to deal with them. Just like with a turtle, if you make him mad with a stick he will strike at the stick. That's when you cut his head off. Then the Mankey's will be as the turtle...Only good for soup.) _

XXXXXXX

_Global Justice __Sniper Course__ 8 Baker:_

Walter Harris was working with his newly appointed spotter. "Sarge where is that popup? I'm having a hard time with the sun in my eyes this morning.", he asked over his small radio.

"I have him Walt, you want me to bracket him?", Campbell asked.

"No just give me his location. I only want to hit him once.", Walt urged with a whisper knowing they were being recorded too.

"OK three hundred degrees twelve hundred and fifty meters.", came the reply.

"Shit there he is...dammit he's down again. I got him though.", Walt replied.

"There he is again.", Campbell announced.

"Taking the shot. On the way.", PFC Harris told his partner as the big rifle discharged it's half inch in diameter round.

Keeping an eye on it they heard the positive report that they got an upper chest shot and that the target, if it had been human or other large mammal, was no more.

"OK work your way out guys that's a wrap for today.", Albert Harris told his brother and Sergeant Campbell.

XXXXXX

_The Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin abode:_

Wanda looked over her steaming cup of tea, "How did they do it sister?"

"Why did you drink so much? Walter-san told you earlier that they were on the long range this morning. They have been gone for four hours already.", Suzie told her friend.

"Albert's stamina is much better now that he's been getting more practice.", the taller Japanese woman told her friend.

"As has Walter-chun's.", Suzie replied with a smirk.

"When will they be home?", Wanda asked looking forward to some more time with the large American.

"I suppose another hour. Do you want the shower first or should I take it?", Suzie asked.

"I'll take it, you always run the hot water out on me.", Wanda replied.

"Want to spar for it?", Suzie urged.

"Not at this time. I just want to get cleaned up that's all.", Wanda groaned still a little tired.

XXXXXXX

_'Hmmm not bad, maybe this will make up for what happened earlier.', _he mused while watching the young native woman.

The ingrate didn't know that he was being observed by a figure dressed in the traditional skins of an Inuit, but for the night vision goggles that had been adjusted for lighter conditions.

Looking around to see if anyone could see him, Buddy Klugg shouldered into the door of the dwelling. Slowly he worked his way inside after pulling out his trusty Smith and Wesson revolver which chambered a .357 cartridge. _'I'll get mine and take over the village then we'll see who's boss around here.', _he mused to himself, _'Hank this one is for you.'_ (Boy don't think past his dick or his S&W, do he? In his case his .357's got more intelligence in it than his head does.)

The Mankey Clan member got ready as he leaned back and kicked with his right foot twice before the sturdy door opened, then he charged into the room. "Where are you bitch?", the ingrate yelled when he didn't see anyone.

The door slowly closed behind him. "Put it down asshole.", a feminine voice with an edge warned as a foot shoved him from behind crashing Buddy into the far wall.

Buddy tried to turn quickly, but stopped as he heard the unmistakable sound of a pump shotgun being cycled behind him. "Brenda go and get Mr. Klugg's personal belongings if you please. It didn't take long, but he has already worn out his welcome.", Brian Strongarm told her.

"What are you going to do?", Buddy asked.

"What I said we were going to do Mr. Klugg if you pulled something like this. We can't trust you so we can't have you here in our village preying on our inhabitants. Now please drop your handgun before I put a hole in you I can drive a snowmobile through.", he instructed paying close attention to the body language of the criminal.

After he heard the pistol land on the floor he instructed, "Now Mr. Klugg please sit down against that wall on your left and keep facing it. I don't want to accidentally have to kill you, I'd rather it was on purpose.", Brian laughed the sound of it made Buddy wince.

Buddy could hear someone else enter the room. "Good job Brenda, now please pick up Mr. Klugg's firearm. Please take out all his winter clothes and place them on the floor, he will be needing them shortly.", Brian had the situation under control. "Brenda give me the handgun then go out and get Crenshaw. Tell him to get his dog team harnessed up."

"Sure Brian. Looks like Buddy's going for a trip.", she smiled to her boyfriend.

"Just enough to keep him honest for the rest of the winter.", Brian replied.

Fifteen minutes later Brenda returned unzipping her parka, "He's got the dogs moving. They'll be here in a few minutes. Where are you taking the jerk?"

"Webster's shack.", he replied.

"Why there?", she asked.

"It's a ways away. So we have security from this clown. When the guys in black called they told me about him I thought it would be a good place for him if he misbehaved. So I already supplied it hours ago. If our friend here stays there and minds his own business he'll live out the winter. There's enough food and fuel to make sure it that he won't freeze or starve. We'll be safe from him and he'll be safe from us because we won't have to kill him for violating one of our laws let alone our women.", Brian confided.

"Oh this one likes to violate women huh? You know we could just drop him off by the sea ice. The Bears will take care of him. They have to eat to you know; that way there'll be more seals for us.", she suggested.

Buddy Klugg, like most vermin, didn't like his activities out in the light of day where they could be scrutinized. He winced at how this woman referred to him as 'this one'.

"Get into your gear Klugg. You're going out in the cold with me and a friend of mine. Bundle up if you don't want to die tonight.", Brian ordered.

A few minutes later they could hear the sounds of dogs barking. "OK let's go you clown.", Brian ordered, "Brenda stay here. I'll be back in about eight hours."

Brian dropped the handgun Buddy was so proud of into the backpack the ninjas supplied and followed him out the door.

"Where we going today boss?", a white man named Crenshaw asked standing next to a team of sled dogs.

"Webster's place, like we said earlier. Let this clown ride in the sled. I doubt if he'll be able to stay with the dogs.", Strongarm told his friend.

Buddy Klugg did as ordered and shut the hell up. The wind was blowing and he just sat there numb.

XX

The next four hours were a cold frozen hell to Buddy Klugg as Brian ran along side the sled for a while then the other man ran along side the sled. He looked over his shoulder and could see one and then later the other guiding the dogs as they raced along the hard packed snow along the coastline. (Stupid inbred, didn't know who he as fucking with did he?)

Finally the ride from hell was over when Brian grabbed the jerk and yanked him out of the sled. "Get inside you cur before I kill you.", Strongarm yelled.

Crenshaw opened the door and peered inside. "No bears boss. I'll light the stove and get this place warmed up to freezing anyway."

The sparsely furnished cabin lay there in stark view for all to see. "Jacob Webster built this place a long time ago. It's made to withstand anything the Arctic can throw at it...Hey listen up, I'm giving you some information that you need to survive here you clown.", Brian told him getting Buddy's attention.

He pulled out a stack of books, "These are the manuals for the stove which supplies your heat and cooking. There is another one for the oil lamps. We'll get this started. In the back room there is a food storage place like a pantry down in the lower forty-eight. You have more than enough food and fuel to get you to thaw. As for going out except to use the loo because the one in here stinks a little...I just wouldn't do it if I was you. Klugg you have your handgun and a high powered rifle over the mantle to protect yourself and to hunt. There are cartridges for the rifle in the pantry too. Do yourself a favor and stay inside for the most part and keep the doors and windows barred. We have polar bears here and they will hunt and eat a man. For the most part they are indifferent to men... That is unless they're hungry which they always seem to be. Any questions?", Brian asked.

"Do you have a phone?", the Mankey asked in return now feeling alone.

"**We** have communications. **YOU** don't have any. Stay where you are and you'll be fine.", Strongarm told him.

"But I'd like to contact my family to let them know I'm alright...They'll worry.", Buddy told them.

"I will pass that information on to my friends who brought you here. I have my instructions now you have yours stay here and keep the door barred. See you in the Spring.", Brian told him as he led Crenshaw out the door into the wind.

XX

_Buddy's new abode:_

"They just can't leave me like this. I'm a Mankey.", the ingrate muttered as he decided he was hungry and tired.

Going into his 'pantry' he took stock of the can goods that were in place to keep him fed over the course of the next hundred and fifty days. _'Lots of beans and stews. There's not even a bottle of whiskey.', _he worried, _'Well I've been dry before.'_

He got out a can of beans and a pan, _'It's going to be a long winter.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guys the New Year is coming and I really want to thank everyone who's read any of my stuff over this last twelve months. I do appreciate it. I am doing an awful lot better now and I think I've mostly recovered from the stroke. If you've never had one I suggest NOT having one and doing your best to stay healthy. I hope everyone has a healthy, happy and prosperous new year. Be safe.

I don't know if anyone has read The Wise Duck's latest, but I thought that it was very good. And since I don't have to return to work until December 31 (what kind of union job is **that**?), I'm getting a chance to catch up on a little of my reading and have begun my next tale which should take about twenty to twenty-five weeks to compose.

This afternoon I talked again with Screaming Phoenix, he's changed rooms and thereby phone numbers too so for all those that I gave his phone number out to...it's been changed. He must be getting a little stir crazy because he's coming up with some neat new ideas for stories...and no I won't elaborate, that's his surprise for the Kimmunity. Anyway he's still making progress and sends his best.

I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: As we all know the Disney Corporation owns the right to Kim Possible and her friends. Me I don't own nothin'.**

**Now that is why I have to work in a factory day in and day out wearing my poor fingers to the bone.**

**I want to again thank CajunBear73 for his tremendous help with not only 'R&R' but all the other work I've posted in the last two years.**

**I also want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, readerjunkie, CB73, Earl Allison and Rye Bread for the reviews I really appreciate them guys.**

**Now wear are we? Humm I can see some shopping coming up. Some guys going through some combat simulator, a couple driving back from St. Louis and another family get together for the Mankey Clan. Now what is going on with Buddy Klugg, well you'll just have to wait and see won't you.**

**Now remember no Polar Bears were injured in this story, I'd sure hate to have the authorities down on my can.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 26

_The Little home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Come here Kimmie.", Bonnie asked as the large for her age young girl ran to her and almost gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God! Do you guys have Kimmie working out at the gym?", Bonnie gasped.

"No it's just she's been watching wrestling on TV. I have to limit her time before she hurts someone. She caught Mike in a sleeper hold last night. He didn't even make two minutes.", the blonde genius laughed as she saw one of her friends wince, "Kimberly Anne? Auntie Bonnie is pregnant so no breaking her."

"Awww Mom, I was trying the bear crush that Whip Lash uses.", Kimmie replied innocently.

"Behave or no computer time to work on science projects.", Justine threatened.

"Awwww Mom, you're no fun. OK maybe RD wants to play then.", Kimmie brightened up.

"Like you could catch him. Go on but if you hurt your little brother no wrestling tonight on TV tonight.", the blonde mother promised her elder child.

"OOOOKKKKKAAAAY Mom. I won't hurt him….much.", Kimmie replied very quietly at the end hoping her genius mother wouldn't catch on.

"So how are you feeling Justine?", Bonnie asked as the three sat down in the family room as the not so little girl went off to stalk her brother.

"Good, real good. I owe Ron for all this. I thought that my future was over and now I have a long one. You don't know how much of a relief it is.", the scientist replied.

"Yeah, there's a growing list of the people who owe Ron Stoppable.", Felix observed.

"All this stuff is happening because of him and Kim. Maybe in a roundabout way, but it is if you stop and think about it.", the former paraplegic stated.

"Yeah, I know. Who would have thought that it would turn out like this back in the 'dark days'? So, what are you guys doing today? ", Justine asked.

"Oh how about we go out for lunch and then a little shopping. I want to get something for Kimmie and RD, you know for Christmas.", Bonnie offered.

"I can't, I have the kids. Mike's at the restaurant till five.", Justine replied.

"We'll all go out.", Bonnie told her friend.

"OK let's let the kids have a little play time first.", Justine told them, "I'll make coffee..", when she heard a large boom.

"What was that?", Felix asked a little alarmed.

"Oh Kimmie's chasing RD again. She can't catch him till he's in bed. He's slippery as an eel.", Justine laughed.

"Good thing.", Felix laughed as well, "If she ever caught him she'd break him in half."

"Then she'd find herself grounded for about ten years. You know since RD's been able to get around he's pretty fast. Kimmie gets close to him most of the time, but there's something about him.", Justine informed them when they all heard a girl's voice, "You** little** mouse, I'm going to squish you."

"See what I mean. In the last month or two he's gotten even quicker; and Kimmie's not slow either.", before yelling, "Both of you sit down and look at each other right now before I call your Father."

"Neither one of them are afraid of me...But they show Mike all kinds of respect.", Justine smiled.

An 'awww Mom' was heard in stereo before the ruckus died down.

The blonde genius whispered, "See it works most of the time."

Bonnie asked, "What do you do when it doesn't work?"

"Kimmie still thinks there's a Mr. Sitdown.", Justine giggled.

"I'm glad she still buys into it. Otherwise we'd have to calm her down some other way. RD is still too young to understand. He'll come along though.", the blonde continued.

"Well how about rounding up the kids. I'd like to get this done today, cause it's supposed to snow heavy tonight.", Bonnie informed her.

"Is that storm going to affect Hope?", Justine asked.

"No I don't think so, it's supposed to follow the front range so it's going north instead of east according to the weather guessers.", Bonnie laughed, "Not only that, but she says they can stop to wait out the storm. And she claims to have a great comforter in Tom.", Bonnie told the blonde.

"Oh he comforts her, that's good.", Justine replied not catching the meaning.

"She means he makes a great blanket.", the brunette informed her.

Seeing Felix turning red in the realization that he wasn't the only lucky guy in Middleton, Justine replied, "Oh!"

XXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Kim Stoppable was sitting across the breakfast nook with her best female friend over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Where is Ranger boy this morning Kim?", Monique asked after she took another sip, "I miss his breakfasts."

"You're not the only one who misses his food Mon. He's going through some GJ combat simulators today with his men. Yates, Campbell and Wilson aren't there. Tom should be back tomorrow afternoon if the storm doesn't stop him and Hope. Ron still has no idea that Charlie and Chris are a part of the team now; that's one of his Christmas presents.", the red head informed her long time friend, "so don't mention it to him."

"OK I won't, still paying Naco boy back for the wedding huh?", Monique asked.

"Yeah for about the next hundred years. He's got videos of the whole thing. He even got a video of those Rangers taking Josh up for a HALO jump on our wedding night. They even included the X-rated part when they all stripped down. You should have seen Josh sober up. I guess he'll never forget that one.", Kim snorted.

"Ron let you see a video of it? Spill! Where can I get a copy?", she asked, "Those were some fine looking men."

"Nope, no can do Mon, but I can tell you that I know what Tara and Hope enjoy. Anyway, you have your own now.", Kim giggled conspiratorially.

"Oh that is bad girl. You know when I think about all the dark days...you know when you was drugged and Ron was fighting all over the place...And, and we didn't have a clue where he was, I thought my world had crashed down around me. I felt sooo lonely, and then I met up with some high school friends who kept a watch over you and tried to find out where Ron was. It was depressing. Without you guys being here to hold everything together others had to step up. I mean who would have ever thought that Felix and Bonnie would ever get hitched or that she would be the Godmother of Justine's girl. You know what Tara did...How she organized us all. I'm not saying that it was the best thing that happened in our lives, but it forced us to grow up fast. And made us closer to each other.", Monique rambled.

Kim hung her head remembering those days as well a few tears rolled down her cheeks and her nose turned a little red. Kim remembered the pain and loneliness of being held in thrall to do other's bidding. She remembered her last words to Ron for over five long and painful years and how she called him 'loser'.

"Then you came out of it and Josh and you split and he tried to make you lose your mind. That boy turned out evil. I don't know all what happened in his little clan, but I'm happy they didn't get their hands on Tara, she might have disappeared. And no one but Bonnie would ever have noticed.", Monique continued taking one of Kim's hands seeing her obvious pain.

"Yeah Mon, I don't think Josh meant to do anything like that to her, but the way his family referred to me as their brood mare. I'm just glad he didn't make me have sex with him. Then I'd have that constant reminder of what happened.", Kim informed her friend.

"What do you mean girl?"

"The pitter patter of Mankey little feet. I asked Ron what he would have done; he told me that he would have raised them as his own. But I'm sure he would have butted heads with a few of them eventually. Since we both know what he can do when he wants I'm sure that I would have inherited the family estate from all of them.", Kim chuckled a bit.

"It's a good thing to think about once in a while Kim, now what about the annulment?", Kim's best female friend asked.

"I should have it between Christmas and New Year's. Then I'll finally be free of those ingrates.", Kim snorted.

"That's good, but have you heard anymore about that clown you married first?"

"He disappeared and GJ is looking for him. They have some pretty harsh questions to ask him about drugging me all those years. He might get some Federal time out of this. Maybe they'll let him have his Dad's old cell. Anyway he'd better never let Ron catch up to him again. After finding out what he did to me I could feel a murderous rage in him. From what the other Rangers told me and what Bob can attest to is that Ron is one guy you don't want to piss off.", Kim explained.

"Bob told me a little about what Ron was up to when he was in the field. He gave me a taste of what your boy did while in the Army Kim. It was like he and his team of men were sent into places that well...I'm not sure how to say this...Well I guess the reason they broke his team up is because they didn't want them all to get killed together in case something went wrong. The Army didn't really expect them to survive. From what I can gather the regular deployments were the best part of it. Most of the other stuff Bobby can't talk about.", Monique lowered her voice.

"Ron still has nightmares sometimes.", Kim lowered her voice.

"I can believe it girl. Be glad you got him home in one piece.", Monique told her, "I remember that he almost didn't. You freaked when you first heard. God that night was hard on me and the others. I told them that you and he got together and were expecting. You know and I told them to keep quiet about it and you would tell in your own time...God I was so happy for you and me. For all of us Kim. We could see an end to all that pain that you had gone through. I mean Bob told me a lot about Ron's service except for the classified parts."

"What do you mean Mon?", the red head inquired.

"The Cabin place...He bought it so that men in his unit could have some free time to relax between deployments. He started that trust to help those families, but you know about that. He did a lot of the stuff Kim Possible was known for, but he made sure that he stayed in the back ground. Until that Wendy Marks Special no one knew who he was. Yeah Ronald Theodore Loosee' or Ron the Loser, Bonnie figured it out when she heard. She knew where it came from. But your boy told her that being called that saved his life more times than he could count. And now in a few weeks ole Bon-Bon and Wheels Renton are tying the knot. WOW can it get any weirder than that?", Monique laughed

"Yeah I think she was going to have the wedding on my due date just to get my water to break in the church. Just to get even, but when they found out when I was due they were able to change. Then Ron is letting Bonnie have the reception at Kimberly's and is changing the name of it for one night only. He told Bonnie that he was doing it, but I don't think she believes him.", Kim chuckled.

"He's doing what?"

"You heard me Mon.", Kim replied.

"You mean that our Ron could have changed the name to Monique's for one night too?", she asked.

"Yeah I guess...you know if he thought about it first."

"Oh now I'm gonna get him. Pain King's biggest fan is gonna whomp on him on his skinny butt big time.", Monique frowned.

"I'll see what we can do Mon.", Kim laughed lightly finding out that Ron could still get himself into trouble, just by being nice, but an idea was forming in her mind.

XXXXXX

_Global Justice Range 17 Lima:_

"Oh man am I gonna hurt tomorrow.", Ron panted as he and the other former Rangers took a break.

"Oh yeah, you get all upset 'cause you can't be as good as you were Ron. Gee you've been out of touch with us except for the weekends every couple of months. Then you do whatever you did for that woman last weekend. Now you complain that you can't keep up with those of us that have been training together. You're not a superman Ron.", Ben Turner tried to calm his friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm more of a supperman. (Drawing chuckles from the other former Rangers) I guess I might as well give it up while I have some little bit of dignity left.", he replied with another wheeze.

"You weren't that bad Ron. Just a little slow...", Albert laughed a little.

"And dumb don't forget dumb.", Ron added.

"OK a little dumb, but we worked on some signals between us and you hadn't been updated.", the older man explained, "Get some water and an energy bar. We'll go back in after we take ten.", Sergeant Harris told him.

Three more cycles later Ron was feeling a lot better with his part in the teamwork. Taking another break he finally asked, "Where's Wilson?"

"He flew out to St. Louis to move his woman home.", Walter Harris replied.

"Oh when are they getting in?", the CFO of Team Possible asked.

"They should be in sometime tomorrow if that blasted storm doesn't make them pull over.", Ben worried.

"So we can unload them when they get in?", Ron asked.

"**We** can unload them, **you** are not invited.", Ben looked over to his old squad mate.

"Why can't I help?"

"Because if you try Tara is going to beat my butt."

"But he's my friend, they both are.", Ron pointed out.

"And who's been sick lately.", Albert asked.

"I got better.", Ron replied with a slight British accent.

"We have enough help. And I outrank you 'Staff Sergeant'. Get some rest and hunker down with your family.", 'Sergeant First Class' Harris ordered hoping Ron would buy into this.

He continued, "Anyway, your friend, the big guy, is taking your place. Heck he might just carry the moving truck upstairs and shake it out to unload it. Man is he big.", Sergeant Harris shook his head.

"He's been that big since he was in eighth grade.", Ron informed them, "You should have seen it. The first time Kim and Shego went at it. You know when she got that exploding tick on her face..."

"Exploding tick?"

"Yeah, it was another one of Dr. Drakken's whacked plans...well actually it was the first time we faced him. Anyway Shego was getting ready to take Kim's face off when Mike..."

"Kim's face off?", Walt asked, "You mean really take her face off?"

"Yeah really take her face off...now where was I? I mean those two used to really fight...Oh yeah Mike sat down on her and flattened the former member of Team Go at the Bueno Nacho. But then Kim got sent back to detention with Mike and Vinny. It was funny, maybe not as funny as when Mr. Sitdown flattened her on Television, but hey we were still young back then.", Ron smiled at the memory and how he fell for those emerald eyes right then forever. Not even Kim knew how far back his love for her went; it was a secret that Ron had promised to keep to himself till his dying day.

The three former Rangers looked at their friend, "I have to hear more about this.", Ben Turner laughed, "Do you own a bar Stoppable...Cause I think we all wanna know about what you and Kim used to do."

"Well I do have an interest in a couple little places you know.", Ron grinned, "Maybe we can close one for a private party for a weekend."

"Yeah and get our butts kicks by our old ladies too.", Turner laughed.

"Come on we're burning daylight guys. I have a date with Suzie tonight and if I'm late we're going to spend some more time in the Dojo next week.", Walt Harris implored his comrades to get back to work.

Some five hours later the former Rangers cleaned their weapons and packed up. Ron made sure that all data and tapes were sent to the Team Possible office and to GJ's training department. He knew that Kim would see the information at both locations. But since they were using a GJ facility and ammunition he felt that the International Police Agency deserved to have that information on file.

XXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Once again some of the Mankey men carried a sheet-wrapped bundle to a waiting truck. The solemn and slowly dwindling numbers of the Clan followed the old pickup truck to the newly dug hole where Mike Mankey was going to rest next to Hank and Henry.

An hour later the hole was filled and the wannabe murderer was laid to rest with his faithful companion Ruger at his side. The rest of the family slowly walked back through the emerging snow storm to the main house where refreshments were waiting.

Chunky stood up after a while wobbling just a little, "Here's to Mike one of the best Mankey's ever."

"To Mike.", they refrained.

"What are we going to do tonight Jamie?", Raul Ritz asked.

"Well it's supposed to be real crappy with the storm, we'll just stay in. That way we don't risk anyone having an accident.", the short tubby woman replied now that their forces were getting smaller.

"I guess it's safer that way, I mean only a fool would go out on a night like tonight.", Joanie stated.

"Hey I was hoping to go out and maybe catch that asshole husband of Josh's EX.", 'One Tooth' Melvin laughed, "Me an Big Ed could get him by himself and we could pound him. It'd be a nice Christmas present for Possible." Not wanting to use Kim's married last name.

"No everyone stay in tonight. Let's give it a rest for a bit. If someone is keeping track it should throw them off. So everybody drink up, it's party time.", Jamie raised her glass looking wantonly at 'Big Ed' seeing the slight nod in return.

Jamie left about thirty minutes later. She entered a dark room upstairs. "It took you long enough.", a voice chided her.

"Oh knock it off Ed, we need to make this fast, cause the party is still going on.", she replied.

XX

_(We are crazy to do this.), _Imurto Ayneho told his cohort and fellow member of Team Twelve.

_(Yes but think of the effects that this will cause.),_ Sukura Intamu chuckles.

_(You'll give them all heart attacks.), _the other ninja cautioned.

_(So it might save us trouble later then.),_ Sukura thought out loud as he listened to the banter and other noise going on in the party.

_(It might, but then it might make them more willing to hurt the Han and the Chosen One's child as well as his spouse. We should have thought this out better.),_ Imurto replied.

_(Did you want those two Cobra operatives to take over? There would be no fun left for us.), _Sukura informed him before pausing.

_(Even though they have calmed down some since they left Team Panther they can still turn it on, then this would be a boring mission.),_ Sukura reminded him.

_(If Wanda-san and Suzie-san want to kill all these people there isn't too much we can do.),_ Imurto explained, _(Even Sensei has a hard time of keeping a leash on them.)_

_(I hope their soon-to-be husbands have better luck than anyone else has had over the years.), _Imurto continued.

_(Well let's wait until dark, by then the others will be here. We have to set up some remote cameras to record the festivities too remember there's a lot of sake on the line for this.), _Sakura explained.

XXXXXXX

_Thirty miles outside of Point Hope, Alaska:_

Buddy Klugg was fuming, _'Not a damned drop of whiskey. Plenty of beans and stew, but nothin' good. This place is driving me stir crazy. I wonder what happened to Hank. They said he was dead. Nah Hank's too tough to just die. I've got to get out of here. Alaska...yeah right. Probably they have me in northern Colorado somewhere. I'll bet if I head south a few more miles I'll hit a town or a main road. Maybe I can hotwire a car and take out my frustration on some gal. They owe me. In a day or two I'll be back with the family. I'll bet this was all a joke and those guys got that Jap girl and are finished with her already...Damn them, she was __**MY **__prize.'_

The felon got up and fixed himself another pot of beans,_ 'I'd better make plenty. Who knows how long it's going to be before I get back to a place where I can get decent food. I don't have to go back to that village; there are better places, ones that aren't expecting me.'_

Just then he heard a loud thump over the sound of the wind outside. _'I wonder what that was?', _he mused with a shrug.

He turned on his cell phone and saw the 'No Service' warning come on, _'Yeah must be out in the woods somewhere.'_

Buddy then decided to lay down on the cot for a while because he wasn't sure how long he'd have to walk either. _'One way or another, they'll all pay. Their gonna pay for taking that little bit of fun from me, now I have to find another cutie.', _he thought as he closed his eyes.

XX

Three hours later he got up and made another pot to make sure that he was well fed for his upcoming trek back to civilization.

_'It doesn't sound as windy as it was earlier. I guess now in a good time to go.' _The criminal ate his final meal in the cabin and put on his winter gear. He loaded his trusty Smith and Wesson 686 and put it in his coat pocket.

Buddy stuffed some beef jerky in the pack and opened the door._ 'Damn it's still night here, or is it night again. Well I'll turn south and in at least four hours I should at least make it to a road. Then I'll get back to Middleton. Maybe I'll make Josh's wife pay the toll this time. Maybe I can cut those babies of hers out of her belly before I kill her. Hmm maybe I can have some fun with her too. She won't be able to fight very well with being eight months pregnant, it'll be easy pickins.'_

XX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

"Well it's been a little over a day when do you want to check on the clown?", Crenshaw asked Brian.

"Let's give him a couple more days of peace and quiet bud. I'll bet if we give him a week he'll be a lot nicer.", Brian laughed, "Gin. That's fifty cents you owe me."

"Cheater, you always cheat.", Crenshaw groused.

"I don't cheat, you just can't play cards. Now deal before my girlfriend gets back.", he smiled to his friend.

The door opened up, "Are you two going to play cards the whole winter?", Brenda Whitecliff accused seeing what they were doing, "There's seals to hunt."

"Yeah I know. We were thinking about going out on the ice to get some.", Brian replied seeing his friend's eyes open wide with the obvious lie.

"Get us some meat and I make your favorite stew.", she promised.

"Yeah sure Brenda, after this next hand we'll get the dogs and head out for a day.", Brian returned the promise.

"Well make sure you get more than one. The children need to see how this is done too.", she informed the long time bachelor.

"OK I'll make some provisions for you two. Now hurry up. With both of you out there, you should be back tomorrow.", Brenda urged as she left the room.

"Thanks.", Crenshaw told his boss in a hushed voice, "You know I hate to hunt seals. I don't have the patience to stand still for hours waiting for one to come to a breathe hole. That's why I like the dogs, they always want to run."_ 'I don't have the patience I used to have not since that one day.',_ he thought to himself.

"Well you should learn to do it. The skill might save your life someday.", Brian informed him.

"Yeah I know, the dogs love the meat...But I can take it or leave it.", Crenshaw replied.

"Don't let Brenda hear you...She'll wash your mouth out with whale blubber soap.", Brian laughed, "Gin again. Won't you ever learn?"

"Dammit.", Crenshaw muttered as he threw his cards down in disgust, "Go get your stuff out and I'll get the dogs going. Looks like skins out on the ice, 'cause I'm wearing mine; it's too cold to wear anything else.

"Regular winter parkas are alright for around the village, but out on the ice you better have skins.", Brian laughed as he got up to make his girlfriend happy.

XXXXXX

_Middleton Mall:_

"Come on guys let's go into the Science-R-Us store and see what's new.", as Kimmie pulled Bonnie along.

"Like they have anything new.", Justine told her child.

"But Mom science is changing all the time."

"And you're ahead of the game.", Justine replied.

"Uh, how about I give you all that research on Nanobots Kimmie. I mean look what it did for me. I'll bet the next generation is going to be a lot more advanced. You might want to get in on the beginning of that technology.", Felix suggested.

"Nanobots? You mean I can play with the machines and program them?", Kimmie stopped and looked at the former paraplegic.

"Yes, but you have to study all the basics first.", Felix told her, "You just can't jump into the middle you have to start like everyone does."

"That sounds like fun. Mom can I get those books to start with?", the young girl asked.

"I don't see why not. I have all my research papers, and Felix has all the textbooks.", the elder genius replied.

"Good when can I start?", she asked.

"Tonight, but only two hours a day. You have to make that promise.", Justine warned.

"OK Mom. Let's go home."

"When we're done honey.", the mother responded noting that RD was pulling Felix towards another store that had weapons books in the window.

_'Now what?', _Justine worried.

XXXXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Amy looked over her notes with a smile, _'Maybe I'll just tweak this DNA with a little of my gorilla DNA. If this is Mr. F it should make for an interesting combination. I'll make a few of the original first though.', _she mused as she pulled out samples from her file to begin the process, _'I have to make some big gorillas like we used when we attacked the school, maybe a few more flying monkeys too.'_

The two had landed a few hours before, while Josh was sleeping. Amy was anxious to get to work on her next adventure and all the problems it was going to pour on top of Kim Stoppable and her friends soon.

_'As long as they kill the sidekick and I get some of the baby's DNA I'll be happy.', _Amy mused as she hummed to herself.

The geneticist calmly transferred the vials of genetic samples from the one computer-controlled machine to the next._ 'Oh boy here comes the fun part.', _she giggled to herself.

Soon she was getting positive readings, _'Yes it took.'_

XXXXXXX

_Watkin's Cabin some miles from Point Hope, Alaska:_

Buddy lifted the rifle off the mantle and zipped up his coat. _'It's payback time Possible. I'm gonna kill and gut all of you.',_ he told himself as he opened the door to a biting chill.

_'Damned it's still dark. OK where's the North Star? There it is. I have to make sure it's behind me. I gotta get going.', _he mused setting off south.

Buddy Klugg may have been a criminal, a felon, a rapist and robber, but he was good at navigation. So much so that he prided himself on his skills. It's a wonder he didn't think twice about the green, red and purple ribbons of lights that lit up the dark sky commonly called the Aurora Borealis. If he had done so he might really have wondered where he really was. He did notice the tracks and began to follow them noticing he was headed south anyway.

XX

_A few hours later it was finally getting light._

Buddy thought,_ 'This is too flat to be Colorado. And too cold, at least I can see where I'm going now. If I keep following these tracks I might end up at that village and get another shot at that cutie. I'll be a lot quieter now that her boyfriend might be around. This will pay him back too.'_

Finally it was getting dark again. Buddy looked at his watch. _'Damn that was a short day. I better eat something and keep going. I hope them funny lights are out again.' _He stopped for a few minutes and munched on the hardened meat. _'Damn I wonder just how cold it is. I've never seen it this cold in Colorado.'_

Onward he trudged until he had to sit down_. 'Man this is taking forever. They really put me out in the boonies. I'll pay those bastards back though.'_

XXXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound, Middleton, Colorado:_

_(Come on let's go, the storm is on us and they are quieting down.), _Sukura urged them.

_(Are you sure they won't hear us?), _another asked.

_(OK, OK let's leave Nato here, he'll call us if they head out to the graveyard.), _Sukura replied.

_(Or if he can hear us.),_ the other one told him.

_(OK, if he can hear us...Let's go.),_ Sukura hissed.

Within minutes nine ninjas were easily making their way through the deepening storm.

In a short time they had the backhoe started up and began re-digging the graves. An hour and a half later all three shrouded forms were being driven back to the main house in the tractor's main bucket to continue the rest of the night's activities.

XXXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Kim rolled back to her husband and slipped her head on his shoulder. Ron, for his part, greeted her with welcome arms as she nestled in and seemed to purr.

"Love you Ronnnn.", she whispered in her sleep.

"Forever KP.", Ron whispered back knowing she wouldn't hear him as he let the glow come to him while he felt for his children still in her belly just as he had done with his first child.

XX

In another bed room a child woke. _"_Sure.", she replied as she glowed brightly for a moment and then dimmed. She sat in her bed and put her hands together.

In a moment she was floating two inches above her mattress.

"_Very good Anna-san. Now make sure that no one knows except your Mother and Father. We will surprise everyone else later.", _an elderly man with a white mustache and beard instructed even though he was thousands of miles away, _"Now go back to sleep and rest young one. And remember to give your Mother and Father a kiss in the morning. They love you very much my child."_

"Yes Master.",she giggled and laid down as instructed.

XXXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Two listened on the headphones. (_It's time.),_ Sukura told them, _(There is no noise. They must be either asleep or in a drunken stupor by now, but check for alarms anyway.)_

Slowly the men in white entered the main building with their grizzly loads. Henry Mankey they set in a recliner and poured a glass of 'shine for him, setting it on a small table next to the chair. Mike and Hank were placed on a couch. Each seemed to have in a cup of shine their hands as well and appeared to be talking to each other.

While several ninjas posed the corpses, others were placing a couple of small remote cameras to record the scene.

Still Sukura and one other ninja were outside adjusting the deadman switch on the small tractor._ (You know we could have used one of the dead ones to weigh this seat down.),_ the helper told his boss.

_(Hotwire the thing. You should have learned that in third year.)_

_(Yeah I can do it, but they're gonna know that someone's messing with them.) _

_(Three of their dead bodies in the house and we're trying to be secretive? Come on, they'll know for sure when we get this done. So hurry up.),_ Sukura urged,_ (Anyway by the time they find the cameras we'll be sure to win the best video of the year.)_

Very soon the door opened again and the ninjas inside setting up the family reunion slipped out into snow filled night. Almost if by magic they faded away into the trees that were only thirty yards away from the building.

Sukura showed up, _(OK head back to your transportation and go to the safe house for now. We'll be right behind you.),_ he urged his men.

Moments after they were gone he returned to the tractor just as it was fired up again. _(OK when I give you the hand signal put it in gear and brace the throttle. I want it to hit the house with authority.),_ Sukura ordered.

The ninja called the number of the main dwelling. "Hello? Do you know what time it is?", Jamie asked in a huff and more than a little bleary eyed.

"I am very sorry...May I speak to Henry Mankey? It is very important.", Sukura asked disguising his voice.

"He's not here.", Jamie replied wondering if it was one of his friends from the 'inside'.

"Are you sure he's not there?", the voice asked, "He said he would be there."

"I'm sure. He's not here, I know that for a fact.", Jamie growled getting frustrated and developing a hangover as well

"Could you please check?", Sukura's voice asked.

"Kiss my ass you jerk.", Jamie slammed down the phone plopping her head down on her cousin's shoulder.

Smiling Sukura raised and lowered his hand. There was a large puff of smoke that came out of the exhaust as the other ninja jumped off and ran towards the trees where Sukura was hiding.

Two minutes later the main bucket of the small tractor tore into the side of the house ripping out an ugly five foot gash before stopping.

Moments later lights began to come on through out the house.

_(Let's move further back into the trees. We sure don't want to get caught tonight.), _the other ninja laughed as he could see people on the inside of the house beginning to notice their relatives.

Even with the windows and doors closed the two ninja could hear the screams of the women.

_(OK that's good lets go get some tea, by the time we get there the whole thing should have played out.), _Sukura told his friend as they moved away from the main house.

XXXXXXX

_On the sea ice west of Point Hope, Alaska:_

"Come on let's get the dogs teamed up and head home.", Brian told his friend.

Crenshaw asked, "How many did you get?"

"Well I got eight, so it was a good hunt. Let's give the dogs some as a treat. They've been very patient with us with the meat being so close.", Brian urged.

"OK you go ahead and give it to them, make sure you feed the leader first, it's his right.", Crenshaw reminded the Inuit he knew probably had more knowledge about dog teams than he ever would.

"Yeah I remember bud."

XX

_North of Point Hope, Alaska: _

Buddy Klugg looked ahead,_ 'What is that glow? A town. Maybe a truck stop. Maybe I can get a ride back to Middleton.'_ The criminal picked up his pace.

The man from the lower forty-eight didn't think to check behind him so he didn't see the large shape that seemed to flit behind some of the little hillocks.


	27. Chapter 27

**OK here we go again. Kim Possible and all her friends belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. I don't make anything from this either...that makes me an amateur (hummm I wonder if I qualify for the Olympics?...Nah they're all pros anyway!)**

**I want to thank again my beta (and sometimes co-author) CajunBear73 for all the work he has done with me for the last two and a half years. Here's to you buddy.**

**Again I want to thank Earl Allison, Rye Bread, readerjunkie, CB and EnterpriseCV-6 for the reviews. I do want to make one comment. Rye Bread man I didn't know you were so funny, each time I read that review I about rolled out of my chair with coughing fits. I think that the ninjas are having something a little stronger than just tea, though the brandy brings it closer to the strength that I enjoy so much. I'd like you get you and CB with a jug of Sake to see if we could make heads or tales of a few things. I have a couple of interesting books that might open your eyes...CB it's not what you think either. LOL**

**Oh the bakery listed below is one from my home town and those coffee cakes WILL put you off your diet. Also we have an after action report about one of the sick things in the last chapter. I'm glad it was so well received, now I know what audience I'm writing to.**

**Remember I'm trying to protect Polar Bears here. So no bashing of an endangered species. I hope they aren't poisoned when I get done. **

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 27

_The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Morning honey.", Ron whispered into the red head's ear.

"Morning Ronnie, love you.", Kim replied as she stretched a bit.

"I'm going to get up and make coffee and a breakfast casserole with all the good things that can clog your arteries. Then I'll come back to bed till Anna gets up. The guys are meeting at the infiltration course in a couple of hours. That's going to give us time to talk to the babies.", Ron told her.

"Yeah I can't do that by myself Ron, I want to talk to them and hear them just like we did with Anna.", she replied.

"Are they calmer this morning?", he asked.

"Yeah they're not punching me as much..."

"I had a little talk with them last night, I would have brought you in, but you were real tired honey. You know it's only going to be about five more weeks and we're gonna be real busy again.", Ron mused.

"It's a good thing Christmas is going to happen before they happen. I don't know if I can handle new twins and the holiday at the same time.", she replied as he rose from the bed and made sure the comforter was pulled up to her chin.

Ron bent over to kiss her on the forehead but Kim seeing this tilted her head so that his lips found hers. The red head sighed contently as he put on his robe and left.

It took Ron nearly twenty minutes to get everything ready.

As he returned to bed he told her, "Now all you have to do is put the dish in the oven...it's already heating up and push the start button on the timer. When it beeps the casserole should be done and you three girls can have a nice breakfast."

"What about you Ron?", Kim asked with a frown, "You're still not a hundred percent after that stunt last weekend. I need my husband to take care of himself or no more doing whatever you did."

"The Training Director of Global Justice says I got to get back in the groove so that's what I'm doing. I'll bring home a coffeecake for you girls from Treffsker's Bakery. Maybe I'll bring home a half dozen, we can freeze what we don't eat and we can get something out incase guests drop by.", Ron replied, "Anyway I should be back around two. It looks like an arctic infiltration today...It's still snowing hard. I'm concerned that Tom and Hope are gonna be alright."

"Honey I'll call them later to make sure.", Kim stated sleepily as her husband laid behind her and rested his hand on her tummy.

XXXXXX

_Goodland, Kansas where Monique stayed once on the way home from college:_

"Well babe it's good that we got in when we did or we'd be sleeping in the truck.", Tom Wilson softly woke his fiancée up.

"Is it still snowing honey?", she asked.

"Yeah I think so looks like we're going to be here for a day or two.", he told Hope.

"Well lets get up and tell them we're going to stay at least another day and go get some breakfast.", she replied before getting up and beating him to the bathroom.

While she was occupied taking her shower Tom made himself useful and did as she ordered and notified the desk at the Comfort Inn that they would be staying another night.

By the time he returned Hope was drying herself off. "Tom? Where did you go? I thought you were going to dry me?", the Chinese-American woman asked.

"I told the desk we'd be staying. Later I'll call Kim and let her know that we won't be in today.", Tom replied.

"Good boy the Army taught you well, I won't have much additional work to do on you.", she smiled sweetly, "Now put some lotion on my back."

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied as ordered as he gazed wondrously at the woman he proposed to not so long ago. Tom Wilson rubbed the liquid into her back softly and thoroughly in moments the former cheerleader seemed to be purring.

"If you don't stop that right now we're going to both die from hunger.", Hope warned with a giggle as her body began to warm up in ways other than from the massage.

"Is something wrong honey?", Tom asked.

"You're turning me on. Let's go eat, I'll reward you properly later..", Hope got up and reached for her panties and jeans. Moments later she had her boots and was in the process of pulling a sweater over her shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting something honey?", Tom asked seeing she hadn't bothered with a bra.

"Nope I haven't forgotten anything. This is a little payback to you.", she replied as she wiggled making things shake a little.

"Oh My God.", Tom uttered as his mind began to lock down.

"Good. Now that I have your undivided attention let's go eat.", she laughed leading the now brain numbed man out the door.

XXXXXX

_The ninja safe house:_

Hirotaka looked at the film being shown, "You guys are sick. You didn't have to do that you know."

Yori added, "I think you should be banned from the competition."

"But look at how they're all jumping around...It's great, no one ever thought one up like this before. We might have blown our cover, but they'll find out soon enough anyway.", Sukura Intamu countered.

"Well it might get them to back off spying on our clients, but we'll have to watch to make sure.", Hiro replied.

"Um how is the Police investigation doing with Luki-san's termination of the one known as Mike.", Sukura asked becoming more serious.

"She has been cleared of any charges. Kim-san is trying to get her sidearm back.", Yori replied.

"Has she always liked that one? I hear she lost her favorite Sai as well. Will Sensei send her another set?", Luki's former boyfriend asked.

"The firearm was Luki-san's back up. She still has her primary close to her. And yes we already informed Yamanouchi. I'm aware of the significance of the weapon between you and her. You can present her with another set.", Yori told him.

"Thank you sister.", he replied thinking about the first time he gave the young ninja girl the weapons.

"Remember the weapon saved her life, it did it's job.", Hiro added.

"I remember. It has done its job with honor. Later today I plan to have dinner with Luki-san and her husband. He is a good young man and I can see that they are both in love.", Sukura informed them.

"And she carries his child as well. They are deeply in love and her parents approved of Tim-san. There is a room in their home honoring them.", Yori confided, "We helped with it."

"It is good, not all parents of students get honored so.", the member of Team Twelve replied.

XXXXXX

_The Mankey compound:_

"And make sure they stayed buried this time.", Jamie shouted at her disappearing cousins who where loading up the three bodies again for a return trip back to their graves.

Wilma looked at her cousin, "Well what do you make of all that? It was sort of nice to see them again, but I think some of the family freaked out."

"Ya think? I know I freaked out. I'm certain that someone is trying to warn us off. To hell with them we're Mankey's, and now I really want that brat and those women. I'll go up to see Veronica before Christmas and see what she's got to say. She's the head of the family now.", the short fat woman stated.

"Have you heard from Josh lately?", Wilma inquired.

"No not in a while. He and that woman that he hangs around with were going to do something to take down Possible. He wouldn't talk about it except that it had something to do with Japan.", Jamie replied.

"Wasn't that guy that paid for the wedding from Japan too?", the older woman asked.

"Yeah, that's what Josh said. He's the one who hooked Josh up with Possible.", Jamie explained not knowing are even caring what really happened.

Neither knew that their words were being caught and sent to an encrypted repeater which in turn sent the information via UHF to another radio and the recording devices attached to it.

XXXXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

_'There's the place. I just got to keep outta sight.',_ the sweating ingrate mused after jogging the last fifteen miles into the village.

The criminal slowly went from building to building to see who was around. Buddy kept looking around him, '_Where is everybody?'_

Finally he caught sight of a familiar sight through a window, _'There she is, now where's her boyfriend and that other guy?'_

_'This is going to be good, maybe if she pleases me I'll let her live...for a while.', _he smiled as he took another circuit around the small establishment of humanity.

Buddy Klugg was getting colder when he finally finished his tour.

He set the rifle down and pulled out his Smith and Wesson, _'I don't need the long gun. Though I wish I could find that shotgun they had.'_

Slowly, taking care not to make a sound he eased himself into the building where the unsuspecting woman was sitting in a chair reading.

Without a sound he walked up the hallway until he was just outside the room, with a mighty heave he threw himself against the door which broke down under his assault. Brenda Whitecliff quickly stood and faced the door as it shattered under the weight of the large man.

"Well babe, looks like it's just you and me this time. Why don't you slip out of those clothes so you won't mess them up too much. I'll tell ya what if you do a good job I might even let you live.", Buddy laughed now that he was in control of a woman again.

"You don't want to do this.", Brenda told him.

"You don't know what I want babe. Only I know that.", Klugg laughed menacing, "Now strip before I kill you and do the job myself, cause you'll still be warm and I really don't care."

"OK, OK relax.", Brenda tried to calm him seeing that complying was her only hope at survival. _'Brian is going to kill this one, too bad I won't be around to see it. I'm sorry lover I never got around to telling you how much I loved you.' _She began to take off her sweater.

Finally the Inuit woman was without a stitch on. "On your knees woman, we're gonna have some fun.", Buddy laughed as he held the .357 up to her head

She hesitated. "Go on it won't bite. You know what I want.", Buddy continued to laugh.

"Think so asshole?", a voice menaced from behind as a pump shotgun cycled. (A/N ST-103 here. There is something distinctive about the sound that a pump action shotgun makes when a round is chambered. If the reader isn't familiar with that sound please find a friend who has such a weapon and have them do it in dry cycle. You will truly be amazed.)

XX

_Over seven hours earlier:_

"Boss let's hurry, I don't feel so good.", Crenshaw urged his friend and boss.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Run the dogs. Hard.", Brian responded feeling a shiver up his spine.

In minutes the two men and the team of dogs turned for home and the comfort of their village.

_And now in real time:_

Klugg tried to turn as the butt end of a Remington pump shotgun smacked him across the teeth knocking out several and sending him sprawling across the floor. Buddy tried to reach for the Smith and Wesson, but Brenda beat him to it and pointed the six inch barrel at him at pulled the hammer back in single action. "This way I won't miss and put a hole in my wall.", the naked woman threatened as she lined up the shot between Buddy's eyes.

"Brenda put it down and put something on. I'll take care of this one. You'll never see him again.", Crenshaw told her as he turned away so that he wouldn't embarrass her and her boyfriend anymore.

"Get up Klugg.", Brian Strongarm ordered wanting to take him outside and literally skin him alive.

"My teeth.."

"Are gone.", Brian finished as Brenda grabbed her jeans and pulled them on. A moment later she had the sweater back on, the tough arctic woman didn't usually blush, but she was highly embarrassed and trembling by what almost happened.

"Face me Klugg.", the boyfriend ordered.

"Whaaaaa" As Brian's right foot connected with the ingrate's testicles rupturing one of them.

The criminal fell to the floor in anguish moaning his fate.

"I've got clothes on now Crenshaw. Thanks for that bit of modesty.", Brenda told her friend.

"I'm sorry Brenda we should have killed him.", the dogsledder replied.

"If I hadn't got you guys to go on a seal hunt none of this would have happened either. What are we going to do? All he did was threaten me and make me strip.", the woman stated.

"And held a loaded gun to your head. He's too dangerous; he's proven that we can't trust him. He can't be around anyone here. Let me have his gun.", Brian asked.

Brenda calmly gave the weapon to her boyfriend. He unloaded the gun and tossed it back in his pack.

"Get your clothes on Klugg and get out of town. My friend is going to follow you to make sure that we never cross paths again. You have ten minutes. If I can still see you after that time, I will hunt you down and kill you, then the dogs will develop a taste for human meat even though you barely fit that description. **GO NOW**.", Brian ordered.

"Crenshaw, let him go, but follow him. If he turns around put one through his gut. I want him to die slow, he's hurt too many people.", he told his friend.

"You got it boss.", turning to the criminal he told Buddy, "You heard the boss you prick. Take any direction, I'll give you a knife and a seal to give you meat. Get out of here now." As he pushed the member of the Mankey clan out the door and into the darkness where he sprawled out in the snow.

"But I'll die out here.", Buddy wailed as he could see his demise coming soon.

"Here's the knife (handing him one) and here's a seal. Don't bitch to me about it being heavy, you're the asshole here. Now get to your feet and go before the boss comes out. He will kill you and you have already burnt two of your ten minutes up. **GO**.", Crenshaw ordered pushing him again and pointing.

Buddy Klugg grabbed his seal and his knife and ran as fast as he could dragging his load behind him out of the village. After a few minutes Brian emerged. "I'm gonna give him a few boss, then I'll follow. Uh how's Brenda?", he asked at the end.

"She's mad at the jerk, mad at me and mad at herself.", Strongarm replied.

"Hey tell her I'm sorry I saw her that way, when she calms and gets her humor back ask her if she has a sister, that should get a laugh out of her. No one will hear from me about what happened tonight.", Crenshaw informed Brian.

"I know...I'm going back in. I guess I'm making seal stew for her tonight...She'll just about do anything to get me to make it.", he laughed nervously knowing that his woman was going to try and keep up a stoic front, but how fragile she actually was.

"Boss why don't you make an honest woman out of her. You know she loves you and has for quite a while. I could be your Best Man.", the dogsledder told him.

"Yeah maybe I will, but I think Brenda wants you as Maid of Honor.", Brian laughed back at his friend still nervous that he almost lost her.

Crenshaw snorted, "Sounds like my kind of luck, she'll have me in some ugly dress that shows off my hairy legs."

"And she'll make you wear sexy black underwear too.", Brian chuckled trying to keep it light.

Crenshaw cringed at the thought, "Rather go commando...See ya later boss, the dogs wanna run and I can't really let em."

_'Yea make sure he never comes back here.',_ Brian Strongarm thought as he turned to go back inside.

XXXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"I have returned bearing gifts for Princess Anna and her court.", Ron called out as he entered his home setting the package on the small table by the front door, taking his boots off to keep the snow out of the rest of his house.

"_Daddy_.", Anna screeched as she noticed he was now home as she bounded into his arms.

"Hi honey.", Kim called as she as about five steps behind her child.

"KP.", Ron's voice caught for a moment as he took in her beauty again before wrapping both his women into his chest.

Monique was a few steps behind the two Stoppable women. She stopped to watch the sight with glistening eyes.

Ron noticed his friend standing alone and motioned for her to join them as he opened up his arms to embrace her as well.

"Thanks Ron.", Monique wept for a moment since she couldn't hug her own husband.

Ron kissed his second best female friend on the cheek, "I could see you needed that Mo."

"Thanks again. I don't know how you guys did it.", she replied, "The going away I mean."

"It's not a life for the faint of heart Monique. Ask Tara. Anyway you look good, almost as good as KP.", Ron told her.

"How did training go today honey?", Kim Stoppable asked as head of GJ Training and Team Possible.

"Ma'am today's training was satisfactory. We conducted mostly infiltrations aimed at arctic conditions today. The tapes are on the main server.", Ron replied, then he softened, "We're getting better again KP. Mostly it's me getting better again."

"I knew you would Ron, now what are we doing for dinner now that the storm is on us?"

"How about we grab Justine and the kids and we head out to Chez Hanna. They love the food there and Mike's on tonight. He can sit with us for a bit.", Ron replied.

"Me too?", Monique asked.

"You're family right?", Kim asked in return.

"Yes I guess I am. Let's let Ranger boy here in and he needs a shower too before we go.", Monique laughed lightly.

Kim put in, "I'll grab the coffeecakes and call Justine and let them know that we're coming over. Want me to call the restaurant too Ron?"

"Already called Justine and the guys at the restaurant, they know that we're on the way in a few minutes.", Ron called back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the Master bedroom.

"Efficient isn't your boy toy.", Monique looked at her best friend.

"Yeah he is, I'm gonna put all but one of these treats away. Maybe we can sneak one in as a snack before bed time.", Kim explained as she walked into the kitchen followed by her blonde haired daughter.

"Anna which one do you want for after dinner tonight?", Kim asked.

"Chocolate Momma.", the two and a half year old replied knowing which one she liked best.

"Good choice honey.", Kim replied with a giggle as she put the others away in the freezer leaving the preferred treat on the kitchen counter.

XX

_Chez Hanna:_

"Hey honey, and kids, and Ron ...", Mike smiled seeing his family and friends before little Kimmie cut him off.

"Dad you know we were coming.", the child genius told her father.

"Yes I did honey. How are the roads Dear?", Mike replied the last part for his wife.

"Plows are out so it's not too bad. I called Hope earlier. They pulled off and are staying in Goodland, Kansas.", Justine replied.

"So they won't be in tonight then, I guess we'll have to put off the unloading till tomorrow or Tuesday.", he replied.

"Are they alright?", Kim asked as she noticed Ron dialing his phone.

"Yeah they're just waiting till the roads are in good shape Kim.", the blonde genius replied.

Ron was partially paying attention as he heard Tom Wilson's voice on the phone, "This had better be important, 'cause I'm making love to the woman of my dreams."

"Oh sorry Tom, I heard you guys had to pull over. Is there anything you need?", Ron asked turning a little red.

"Ron?...Sarge? Uh sorry, it was the heat of the moment.", a stammering Tom Wilson replied.

"Hey don't worry, just make sure you guys call Kim or Becky when you get back on the road again. We want to make sure that you get unloaded without too much trouble. Tell Hope I'm sorry.", Ron told his friend.

"I will do that...hold on Hope wants to talk to you for a sec..."

"Stoppable? Don't you have something better to do than bug us while we're exploring? Now we appreciate the call, but we have to get back to where we were.", Hope finished.

"See you guys later.", Ron shut down his phone as the red began at his ears..

"Well are they alright?", Monique asked, "What are they doing?"

Ron just looked long at his second best girlfriend, "Uh...ah Monique...They are ah...exploring...Yeah that's it exploring."

"Exploring **what**?", the Club Banana Exec asked.

"Each other...You know like you and Bob.."

"Oh...uh OK I get it. You don't have to anymore graphic.", Monique seemed to turn red as well which was rather difficult for her.

Mike seeing all the adults looking at his friend came to his rescue, "Hey guys follow me to the table."

"Thanks for the save big guy.", Ron told him so that only Mike could hear.

"We gotta take care of each other, we're outnumbered here.", Mike laughed as he stopped at an empty table, "Most of the people came in early so they wouldn't have to fight the storm, so we're pretty slow right now."

"Yeah I see that, we'll order and then you can sit with us.", Ron, turning into his 'owner persona', replied, "Oh make sure that all the customers that come in for the rest of the night get free dessert and coffee. Make sure you put in on the owner's bill."

"Right Ron, I'll let the staff know.", the large manager left to perform the instruction and get the waitress.

"Anna honey what do you want for dinner?", Ron asked.

"Coffeecake Daddy.", she replied innocently.

"That will be later before bedtime honey. Do you want chicken?", he asked.

"No Daddy, I want a pork steak like Kimmie likes.", the little blonde looked at her Dad.

"They're pretty big honey. Are you sure?", he asked watching the nod from his wife.

"Yeah Daddy, that's what I want."

"Do you want a salad too or something else?"

"No salad Daddy, some apples though."

"Do you want mashed potatoes?"

"No I want fries.", she replied.

Monique butted in, "Well Anna seems to know what she wants. How about you Kimmie?"

"Two.", was the response.

"Two what honey?", Justine clarified.

"Two pork steaks...Daddy says I'm a growing girl.", she replied innocently, "Two mashed potatoes and one salad. No dressing."

"Indeed you are Kimmie.", Kim told her namesake. _'My God, in five years she's going to be bigger than I am, maybe almost as big as Mike.' _

XXXXXX

_Goodland, Kansas:_

"My God Hope, I can't talk to Ron Stoppable like that...He like saved my ass more times than I can count.", Tom continued to stammer while gazing at her slim naked shoulders.

"Don't worry, I can still make him stutter. All I have to do is show a little leg.", Hope giggles as she shows Tom a lot more than a little leg from under the covers.

Tom turned the light back out, "I like the view honey but I love the feel."

"I knew you do honey now come here.", Hope commanded, "We are not done with this night's journey."

"As my lady orders.", he replied lustfully.

XXXXXXX

_Becky Stoner's condo:_

"Rebecca?", Will Du asked he took the steaks out of the broiler.

"Yes honey.", she replied as she finished the salad.

"I was wondering, would you consider becoming my wife...I know that I can't replace Don and I'm not trying to...", the Deputy Director asked her.

"Come here.", Becky instructed.

"Now get down on one knee and look up at me with adoring eyes.", she coaxed.

Will Du did as instructed. "Now what was that question?", Becky asked knowing that she had him.

"Would you consider becoming my wife...I know...", he was cut off again.

"Yes Will I'd be honored to be your wife. Now get up and kiss me.", she ordered.

"You will?", he asked.

"No you are Will, I am Becky and I think we are going to have a good life together. I know that you're thinking that you can't replace Don...You're right, you can't. And you shouldn't try either. Don't worry about his family they know about us and they're fine with it. His Mom even asked a few weeks ago why it was taking you so long to get around to asking me.", Becky told him..

"And what did you tell Mrs. Stoner?", Will asked.

"I told her that you would in time and that I thought that you was still worried about Don.", Becky responded and paused.

"Honey, Don was a hero. He was my first great love and I Do miss him, but we were realists...We talked about what would happen if either of us got killed. He...he made me promise that I would find another. You're just not _another_ Will, you're a great guy. Don is probably looking down on us with a big smile on his face. Someday you'll get the chance to meet him...I think you two will get along great."

Agent Du replied, "Well we ought to we have a lot in common...You...You...we both love you." Will Du took his fiancée into his arms and quietly vowed to honor the dead Ranger again. Will also knew that he had some serious shopping to do and he needed to enlist the help of some friends to help him in his upcoming endeavor.

XXXXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Dr. Hall waited anxiously for the first machine to open. "Joshie it's almost time, bring the bubbly.", Amy called to her lover.

"Be right there honey bun.", came the response.

"Five...four...three...two...one...I'm opening disengaging the locks and opening the door.", Dr. Hall stated as the professional she was.

The machine opened up and there was a figure silhouetted against the light. That figure stepped into the lab. "Mr. F.", Josh gasped.

"Honey he doesn't know any of that, he works for us now not the other way around. I have the rest of the Fukushima plates ready to go in. Please take our ally in and give him some food. I have already programmed in language skills so you will be able to talk to him. Make sure that he's attached to the learning unit, we don't have a lot of time to train them if we want to catch the Princess at a weak point.", she informed the artist.

"I can do that honey bunch. The wires are already on the soft cap.", Josh replied.

"That's good thinking honey bunny. I am also working up the DNA on Fukushima and giant gorilla thing that I call Gorilla Guy too. I want more intelligence for the rest of this operation. I'll try to get one or two of those done tonight.", she told Josh.

"OK honey, after I feed Mr. F I'll put him in front of the information machine you built and hook him up. You know? How about we give each one of the Mr. Fs a his own name?", Josh asked as he began to lead the tall and well built Japanese man out of the lab.

"Very well, this one will be named Fukushima Prime, the rest will be given a number after the name beginning with two. So I am putting Fukushima two through six into the vat.", Amy replied when they are mostly done I'll have a laser tattoo put on them.

"Good idea honey. I'll see ya after I clean out the monkey cages.", Josh replied with a wave.

XXXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"That ought to hold them this time Big Ed.", Raul Ritz told his cousin after he smoothed the concrete slab over the last of the hopefully sealed graves.

"Yeah this sucks laying concrete in this weather, make sure you put plastic over it so that it cures.", B E suggested.

Raul replied, "I already sent Bruce to get some, we're gonna have to weigh it down with rocks so that it doesn't blow away."

"Yeah I know, I'll help with that. I wish that Bruce would hurry. I'm getting cold and it's creepy out here.", Big Ed Mankey replied.

"Well I didn't want to do this today, but Chunky's pissed and I don't want to make her any madder right now.", Raul replied.

XXXXXXX

_County Courthouse:_

"Your Honor you don't need to be here tonight, I have this almost done.", Marshall Funderburk told Judge Snobblestone.

"I know Marshall, but I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and legal. We promised Mrs. Stoppable this and I'd like to give it to her before Christmas.", Horace replied pausing.

"Well if anyone deserves it I would say she would. We have all the signatures and stamps in the right places. I'd like to take it to her in the morning. It's going to be a hell of a Christmas present Sir. I think I'll invite her out to dinner and give it to her with her family on hand. I guess I'll call Dr. Possible and see if she can arrange the meeting so everyone is there.", the Judge finished.

"Good job Sir, you know since we can't find her EX maybe we should have the Police give his family his copy of the package. They're a little rough around the edges and I'd like to make sure that we have a couple of units there in case there's trouble.", Funderburk suggested.

"Now that would be a great Christmas gift. Maybe I'll go with them. Set it all up would you Marshall, I'm going to head home and get some sleep.", the cantankerous old Judge instructed.

"Yes Sir, I'll set it up with Dr. Anne Possible, I think that the wife should get the word first. If you want I can have a SWAT unit on hand for the Mankey part of it.", the Clerk replied.

"Sounds good let me know.", Horace replied as he got up from his desk.

XXXXXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska: _

Buddy Klugg trotted out of the village dragging the dead and frozen seal with him. _'I have to get out of here before they kill me. Maybe I can make it back to that cabin? If I can hold out that long, maybe I can get a ride out of here?' _

After about thirty minutes Crenshaw got his dogs moving at a slow pace. _'Well it looks like he's headed back to Watkins' place. If he makes it and stays away maybe Brian won't kill him; maybe just neuter him instead. Wonder if that will curb his more violent tendencies?' _"Hi Shorty.", he called to his lead dog to slow him down knowing that the one from the lower forty-eight wouldn't make real good time after the first hour.

Two hours later the criminal had to stop for a breather. He looked over his shoulder and could see the light behind him. "Dammit they're after me already.", he hissed not remembering who was doing what in his mental fog.

Crenshaw stopped the team and set about making a fire with the equipment he always had on the sled. Starting right after plopping down each dog's little sleeping mat, '_He won't get past me or the dogs. So I have a little time. I need to check on the team anyway.'_

Keeping an eye on the criminal in the distance, Crenshaw checked his buddies to make sure that they were fine after spending all that time on the ice and later the run back to the village. Seeing several dogs with cuts and abrasions on their paws he put booties on the affected dogs to keep the wounds from getting worse. With the fire going he filled the pot with a little liquid water and snow. (The water helps melt the snow. People have been known to burn snow when melting it.) An hour later all the dogs had their water and were being fed a mixture of high quality dog food and seal meat

After he was done, Crenshaw climbed onto the sled and wrapped himself in a fur blanket keeping an eye on the criminal in the distance.

_'What __**is**__ he doing back there?', _Klugg thought as he decided it was time to move again.

By now the multi colored bands of lights were crossing the sky again. _'Ahh this is beautiful.', _Crenshaw smiled inside enjoying nature's grand show by himself, _'It's why I live up here. Too bad the dogs don't appreciate it.' _

Seeing Buddy Klugg begin to move Crenshaw decided to let him go for a while so the dogs could rest._ 'Too bad I didn't have Brenda make some coffee...Well the way she must have been feeling, maybe I am better off. I hope they work it out.', _he mused thinking of the Inuit couple.

XX

Setting his internal alarm Crenshaw closed his eyes for a couple of hours while keeping the high powered rifle close at hand,_ 'The dogs will let me know if a bear gets too close.'_

XX

Buddy Klugg had gotten his second wind and was moving faster now trying to get back to the cabin before anything else happened.

He spotted something moving ahead. Wondering what it was he closed to it_. 'What is that?', _he worried now.

As he got within a couple hundred feet the hair stood up on the back of his neck._ 'A white bear? They're only in the...OH SHIT.', _he groaned to himself as he turned to run away.

As he turned he noticed there was another white form behind him... Nervously Buddy Klugg took off his pack and pulled out the Smith and Wesson. He took off his gloves to grab for the bullets and load his favorite piece. _'Come on hurry...hurry.', _he fumbled with the shells as he hand turned numb with the cold. _'Finally.', _he mused as he snapped the cylinder shut and aimed at the bear that used to be behind him.

Buddy took aim and fired at the large looming white form. (Now for some animals, gunshots scare them off, for other animals...that are hungry; the same sounds are like ringing the dinner bell. One guess which category Polar Bears fit in.)

The bear that faced Buddy stood on its hind legs. Unfortunately Buddy turned just in time to see the first bear racing towards him. Panicked he turned back around and all he could see was the teeth and blackness from inside the gaping maw of the second bear. Inside Buddy's head he could hear the crunch as the teeth crushed his skull. It didn't even register the original bear tearing into his back as his world suddenly went dark.

XX

Crenshaw's eyes opened getting up he quickly roused the dogs and broke camp. He had the team stop at where the criminal had rested only a coupled of hours before, then set off to follow his tracks. Nearly an hour later he stopped at the sight ahead.

Two bears where playing tug of war with a large object. Damn they either have Klugg or the seal. _'I wonder how lucky we are?'_ Taking his rifle he fired a shot over the Polar bears. They stopped for a moment before they renewed their struggle. In only a few moments one of the bears took most of the object and the other one took another large object before running off in another direction.

Crenshaw being a cautious man waited before he drove his team down to where the struggle took place. There was blood everywhere. Turning on his lantern he noticed a silvery glint in the snow. He approached it. "Well I'll be damned. I always wanted one of these.", he said out loud as he picked up the Smith and Wesson 686, a hand wrapped around it.

He kept looking around and noticed pieces of cloth he now identified as being parts of Buddy Klugg's parka. He also found the backpack which had been torn apart as well. _'Damn now I'm really gonna get griped at by Brenda. Fuckin' bears got the seal.' _

Getting back to his team he turned them around and headed them home._ 'I guess I'd better break the news to Brian. I suppose they'll both be broken up over this.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Guys there are only forty-three chapters in this story so you are starting to see things pick up. If any of you have it figured out already let me know...OK, cause I was wondering where it was heading.

As of last week I logged over 750, 000 words. 700,000 of them have been in this ARC. I really want to thank everyone who has stuck around. When this ARC does pick up again after 'R&R' finishes it will be going in a different direction. So expect to see more kids stories and a lower rating.

On another and more serious note. I had not been able to get hold of Screaming Phoenix for about ten days, so I called the hospital Monday morning. Rob is back in ICU. The hospital would not release anymore information to me about him since I am not a blood relative. I will try to call his Mother before I post later in the week. If any of you have any favors owed from the Big Guy upstairs you might want to call them in.

ST-103


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I like mine at the header. OK Disney owns Kim Possible and all her family and friends if I beat them up or not. Heck they even own Bueno Nacho. Now I own a few things, but they don't matter.**

**Do I make any cash off writing? Nope not a dime, not even a cent and do you know how much that single penny will buy...Oh sorry CB I got carried away.**

**Speaking of my beta I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work over the last thirty months. Without him...well you guys all would be laughing at me...hold it are you guys all laughing at me?**

**I also want to thank Earl Allison, readerjunkie, EnterpriseCV-6, Waveform, CB73 and Rye Bread I really appreciate the reviews. Oh welcome back Waveform send me a PM and I have something to share with you...trust me you'll love it. RB Buddy was motivated I mean he couldn't have been in that bad of shape he really hasn't over eaten and has had to stop drinking so you could see it. I mean chasing girls around has to make you tough or dumb. Readerjunkie, Polar bears are tough and they will eat anything that doesn't eat them first. CV-6 hey man sorry I get on Facebook only a couple times a year to see a video of my grandkid, Last time I looked I had 133 requests.**

**OK the high point of the last episode was the white bear feed. I thought that most of the comments I got on that were pretty good. Just to let you know I've had that planned for over 200,000 words. I just wondered what kind of readership I had.**

**OK what are we doing this time? Well Crenshaw has a present for Strongarm. And we're getting dang close to Christmas so there are some things going on which will lead us into the final legs of this ditty. You will find out a bit more about Crenshaw. Just so you know this is going 43 chapters.**

**Well I guess we'd better get this on the road.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 28

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

'_Well that's something I'll need a drink, or five, to forget about.',_ the dog team driver thought as he stopped his dogs and anchored the team so that they wouldn't run off into what looked to be an incoming storm.

As he was checking on his team he noticed Brian Strongarm exit the building and come over to him.

"Well?", Brain asked.

"Well what? I need a drink.", Crenshaw told him, "Anyway here." As he put a piece of cloth into the Inuit's hand.

Brian unwrapped the object, "Where did you get this?"

"On the trail.", Crenshaw replied evasively not wanting to remember what he saw.

"Always wanted one of these.", Brian mused out loud, "Sure is pretty."

"Keep it, the owner doesn't need it anymore.", Crenshaw grimaced.

"Yeah I can see that….What happened to the rest of him?"

"When I got there two Polar bears were playing tug of war with the body, with him being torn up like he was I doubt if he was alive….The big one won. When they saw me they took off with it…Well the big one did, the small bear took the seal.", Crenshaw replayed the sight out loud.

"Damn Brenda's not going to be happy about losing a seal.", Brian confided.

"I gave it to him so that he had a chance to survive. It survived to the belly of a bear.", Crenshaw chuckles.

"Funkin' ingrate tourists. Those bears saved us a lot of trouble.", Brain told him thinking about what his friend had witnessed.

"Yeah, they'll probably be poisoned now.", Crenshaw laughed lightly.

"Come on inside buddy.", Brian invited knowing the man needed company right now.

"I'll come back later. I have to put the dogs down. They're had a full day and I have to see to them first Brian. I'll be back in a bit, I promise."

"Yeah later, I'll tell Brenda you'll be over in a while.", Strongarm told him to make sure that he'd be back.

"Yeah thanks, ya up to some Gin Rummy then?", Crenshaw asked with a half smile.

"Nah let's watch some of the new links from down in the forty-eight. I wonder how the other half lives.", Brian replied.

"Sure...See ya in a bit."

XXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"KP it's only going to be two days this week, I will be back Tuesday night. I already have the Gulfstream reserved.", Ron told his very pregnant red headed and worried wife.

"You couldn't gyp for two measly days could you Ron?", she asked more than a little tired.

"Not this time honey. I've got a couple of weeks home then we only have three more weeks and the seminar will be over and I'll be home. The next time I go to do this seminar **you and the kids** are coming with me.", he stated being just as worried about her as she was about him.

"Morning guys. Need coffee.", a bleary eyed Monique Booth moaned as she entered the kitchen where the discussion was taking place. She suddenly stopped realizing that she might have put her foot in her mouth.

"Morning Mon.", Kim replied secretly happy about her best girl friend showing up.

"Hey beautiful.", Ron smiled, "You look fantastic."

"Beautiful? At this time of the morning? Yeah you're a Ranger alright you sadistic goof.", the Club Banana exec quipped, "Only the 'few and the proud' get up this early get up this early without mental problems."

"Where's the baby?", Mo asked not seeing her around and heading over to pour herself a cup.

"Oh she's in front of the tube right now watching something about vegetable adventures or something.", Kim replied.

"Oh I've heard of those. They seem to have a moral message inside each part.", Monique replied

Monique took a sip from her mug, "Uh...is this the unleaded or the leaded?"

"Mostly unleaded Mon.", Kim replied somewhat tweaked still at her husband's obsession with her not having caffeine while she was pregnant, "Ninja boy here, is trying to completely change my ways."

"Kim, what has your Mom told you about eating and resting while carrying children? I **CAN** and **WILL** call her up to get you to spill about your straying from the path on having healthy babies.", Ron threatened, seeing her eyes open wide he continued, softly, "KP I love you and I always have...Even when I was in the jungle or climbing that sheer face of that mountain my thoughts have always been centered on you. I love the kids. The one we have and the ones that we will have in the future. I just think that limiting the caffeine is going to be better for them and you in the long run."

"I uh don't think I want to be part of this discussion guys.", Monique began to back away knowing how much she liked the buzz from a good pot of coffee.

Ron turned and looked at his second best girlfriend, "And Mo, if you don't support me, I will tell Major Booth about you and the coffee bar at the Mall."

"You wouldn't dare Stoppable.", Mo hissed.

"Oh I wouldn't? I've faced death, I've faced starvation, and I've been wounded in combat, I have seen my fellow soldiers blown up and I have suffered from malaria...hell I've even been blown up myself. You think I'm afraid of being destroyed by two hormonally crazed pregnant women?", the former Ranger laughed.

"But I'll never hear the end of it...", Monique was cut off.

"If we jump him now he won't be able to get to his phone Mon.", Kim whispered remembering that Ron's hearing wasn't normal.

"Gotcha. On three.", Monique whispered back.

"One.", Kim said.

"Two.", Mo replied.

"Three...get him.", Kim stated as she tackled Ron to the floor. Monique piled on.

"Anna...tickle war...Get Daddy.", Kim called out.

Half a moment later a blonde haired munchkin streaked into the kitchen ready to dogpile her Daddy with the two older women.

This squirming mass of flesh was suddenly cut short when Ron began to cough. "What's wrong honey.", Kim asked as she rolled off her husband.

"Not..cough, cough, healthy yet.", he gasped as blood foamed out of his mouth.

"Sorry...honey, cough cough."

"Ron...just lay there. I'll call Mom.", Kim crawled to her knees as Monique used her robe to try and wipe his mouth off.

"No.. am alright. Just give me a minute. You don't need to do that.", he coughed again.

"Are you sure honey?", the red head asked as Anna laid over on her Dad and began to glow.

"Yeah give.. give us a minute.", Ron asked as he held on to his daughter.

Ron was alright after a couple of minutes; the fit passed and he was able to get up and return to his chair. "Thank you Anna, you helped Daddy.", he told his little girl.

"You're welcome Daddy.", she told him as she climbed into his lap looking at a cut up coffeecake with hunger in her eyes.

"Here let me get you some honey.", Ron told her.

"Ron...what happened there?", Monique asked as Kim was off pouring more cups of coffee and a cup of milk for Anna.

"Well for the most part the cancer is out of my system. But not entirely. I'm going to need a couple more weeks before I'm a hundred percent again.", he informed them.

"Ron I told you not to attempt that training over the weekend..."

"I know honey, but I have to get sharp. I'm too rusty to work with Tommy and the rest.", noting that Anna was almost done with the pastry.", he told them, "Just let me know ahead of time when you want to wrestle again."

"Like last night?", Kim smirked.

"Like last night.", Ron repeated.

"Now the taxi should be here in a few minutes, let give me a kiss guys.", Ron asked wiping his mouth dry first.

"Sure Daddy.", Anna replied.

"Sure Daddy.", Monique replied as well.

"Mon, he's my guy. Yours is going to be here in a couple of weeks.", Kim mock-ranted on her friend.

"Oh sorry.", Mo tried to blush.

"Oh go ahead you can kiss him too.", Kim replied as the women in his life got in line for a goodbye smooch.

As Ron got to Kim he was really ready to lay one on her. He took his wife into his arms and held her there for a few moments looking into her eyes before he bent over and kissed her soft lips.

There was a honk in the driveway. "Damn that's the cab, I'll call tonight. Remember I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you guys.", Ron told them as he grabbed his overcoat and brief case and headed out the door.

"Ron be careful, I'm sorry.", Kim grabbed him from behind."

Ron turned, "I think I've loved you my whole life KP, I know I'll love you till the end of the world. I'll be home Tuesday night. We can go out or stay in, but you make the decision, let me know OK?"

"Yeah lover.", she replied noticing the snow had stopped and the streets were clean.

_'I gotta call Hope and let them know.', _she mused.

XXXXXXX

_I-70 Eastern Colorado:_

"We're making great time honey.", Tom Wilson told his woman.

"Good thing we got up early honey. I'm gonna call Kim in a little while to let them know we're on the road.", she replied.

"Why don't we do that when we stop and get breakfast.", Tom suggested.

"Well we're going to be on I-25 in about a half hour so when we get a bit south of Denver we can try.", Hope replied while reaching out for his leg to rest her hand. '_Yeah I've got the right guy and what he can do with that tongue.'_

XX

"They really got some snow here; it's a good thing we didn't try to get through. We would have gotten stuck for sure Tommy.", Hope looked around, "There's a good place to pull over. I need some food."

"Got it honey. I see a good place to park.", Wilson replied.

Soon they had steaming cups of coffee in front of them and getting ready to order. Hope's cell phone rang. As usual she picked it up without a thought. "Hello.", she stated.

"Hope this is Kim. Are you guys on the road?"

"Yeah, we're just south of Denver on I-25 getting breakfast.", she replied.

"Good, then you'll be back in about two or three hours then?", the red head asked.

"Yea that's about right. We'll drive right up to our place and start unloading.", Hope informed her old cheer buddy.

"Good let us know when you get about an hour away. I have a crew of guys including Big Mike Little to help you. The rest the guys are Ron's Army buddies."

"Sounds like it won't take long to unload then Kim. I'll call when we get closer, oh would you call Bonnie; I forgot to call her this morning. She's probably climbing the walls right now.", Hope laughed lightly.

"Not in her condition she won't. Remember she's going to have one too.", Kim reminded her.

"That's right three of my former cheer mates are knocked up, you guys are fat.", Hope brightened seeing Tom's eyes on her, "You know I think I might be too."

Hope found out right then that Tom did pay attention to her when he had a coughing fit.

"I'll talk to you later our food just came.", Hope lied keeping an eye on her man.

"Tommy are you OK?", Hope asked.

"P...preg...pregnant?", he asked stammering.

"No I was just kidding Kim. Don't worry, when it happens I won't just tell you out of the blue that way. I'm sorry honey.", she leaned over and kissed him.

"Are you sure Hope...I mean it was the shock, not the I don't want to have kids.", he replied trying to find the right words.

"I know Tommy I know. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have tried to pull that on Kim with you around. I won't bring it up again until I know for sure.", she promised, "And you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks babe. It's always being good to be in on all the information.", he calmed. The Chinese-American woman leaned across the table to kiss her slightly oblivious fiancée when their food actually did arrive.

XXXXXXX

_Becky Stoner's place:_

The brunette was just getting off the phone as Will put the last pan in the sink. "What's going on honey?", he asked.

"Oh Tom Wilson should be in town in a couple of hours. Some of his friends are going to offload the truck. I was just letting them know about when it's going to happen honey.", Becky replied.

"We need to go shopping today.", he told her.

"Shopping?", she asked.

"When a man asks a woman to be his wife it's proper to give her a token of his affection. That token being a diamond ring. I'd like to do that and make sure that we do this properly.", he stated..

"Why don't we go to the mall? They're opening early today. I'm sure that we'll find exactly what we want in a short time.", Becky replied having realized that he had spent some serious time considering this.

XXXXXXX

_Aboard the Gulfstream:_

"Hi Mary how are you today?", Ron asked the attendant.

"Oh I'm fine S...I mean Ron.", she replied.

"What are you doing for the holidays?", he asked.

"Oh I usually just hang with the crew. You know in case we have to fly somewhere.", she replied.

"Where are you from?", he asked.

"The whole crew is basically out of Michigan, so lower Michigan.", she replied.

"Miss your family?", Ron asked.

"Yeah a little.", she responded.

"Want to see them?"

"Yes Sir. I'd like to, but we're on call."

"Not after Tuesday night Mary. Could I have the in-flight phone?", Ron asked.

"Yes Sir...I mean Ron.", she replied wondering what he was up to.

Taking the phone and smiling Ron dialed a well known number. "KP?...Yeah I know it's alright...I didn't forget anything...Listen have Becky give the Gulfstream crew Christmas off...Hey they've been on call for quite a while...We'll manage...If we need to have complete coverage then I'll buy another jet and hire another crew...We're not jerks and with the amount of travel that we're going to be doing over the next few years it makes sense...Yes we'll discuss it Tuesday night, you've got a dinner planned anyway with Becky and the others right?...good get one of the rooms at Kimberly's...set it up with Kelly...Yeah, we'll be landing in an hour...Oh they're on the road? Good...Pregnant? That was fast...I know not as fast as us babe, but we had practice from before...Yeah honey I hope Tommy's heart is still beating. Listen I love you, have Becky get in touch with the crew to make sure that they all know. I'll give the pilots the heads up here...Yes love you too.", Ron finished shutting down the connection.

Mary's eyes opened wide as she heard Ron's end of the conversation.

"What just happened Ron?", she asked.

"You and the pilots have Christmas off. The Corporation can stand down a couple of days to enjoy the holiday. If something comes up we can arrange alternative transportation.", he replied, "Uh could you go up and send one of the pilots back I need to give them a little heads up too. Thanks for the idea Mary.", Ron told her with a warm smile.

A few minutes later an older pilot arrived, "Sir I'm Gary Smiley, I'm the senior pilot here."

"Gary how long have you worked for the Corporation?", Ron asked.

"Six years Sir."

"Do you like your job with us?", Ron asked.

"Y...yes Sir.", he stated hoping he wasn't being terminated.

"Good...After you fly me back to Middleton tomorrow, I want you and the rest of the crew to stand down and go home and see you families.", Ron instructed.

"But what happens if you need a ride?", he asked.

"We'll manage, the only thing that would change that is if there is an emergency and the team has to deploy and Team Possible has an agreement with the Air Force. Also since most of them are members of Global Justice we have access to their transportation system as well.", Ron explained.

"You mean that we can spend time with our families?", he asked.

"Yep that's what I mean. I've already decided to order another jet and hire another crew. When Becky calls you later to officially give you the order I'll have her get your opinions on equipment and personnel that we plan to hire.", Ron told him.

"Yes Sir, I will be ready for her call we'll talk about it. Thank you Sir, for this.", he replied.

"One thing Gary.", Ron stopped him for a moment.

"Yes Sir?"

"My name is Ron, please use it. Sir is for officers and Mister is for my and Kim's Dads.", He told him.

"Thank you Ron.", Gary replied.

XXXXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Dr. Hall looked at the new Mr. F's while Josh sat next to her, "I think that eight of them will be quite enough Joshie. What do you think?", she asked.

"Yeah I think so, but we have to train them to fight and use guns and stuff if they're going to help us at all.", he replied.

"Oh I have that covered honey bunny, go back into the small storage room there is a cabinet labeled learning devices bring out eight of the hats and the wire harnesses like the ones we used on the original one.", the black haired woman instructed.

"What are you going to do honey?", Josh asked.

"As you said they need to be able to help us. So they have to learn how to help us.", she replied, "I have a wide variety of information on my computers, I'm sure that we can find something that will help us out as she turned on one unit. Now hurry while I get some giant gorilla DNA into the machine."

"Sure thing honey bunch, I'll make sure that the box is out here. Now when are we going to make the Mr. F and gorilla guys? That should really freak out the sidekick.", Josh laughed.

"Oh I'm sure it will Joshie, but when Kimmie sees Mr. F make sure you have a camera. I'll bet she freezes.", Amy giggled almost insanely.

A few minutes later the artist returned with the head pieces and a question, "Uh honey, you know if Mr. F was a ninja like those guys back in Japan, he would be able to do all that neat stuff...right?"

"The original Mr. F might have been able to do it, but it takes years of training which we don't have time for to get our new friends ready to be able to do anything like he might have been able to. It wouldn't take them that long to learn how to use guns. I think tonight we need to go shopping.", Amy informed him.

"We could call my cousins, they know all about guns.", Josh replied looking forward to talking to his kin again.

"I'd rather we didn't Joshie. Global Justice might have missed us by now and they could be looking for us. We **have** to keep a low profile if this is going to work. We'll call them from a phone somewhere before we start the operation.", Amy advised.

"OK honey bunch I guess you know best.", he told her.

XXXXXXXX

_FCI (Federal Correctional Institution) Dublin. Dublin, California:_

The fat woman looked through the thick glass at her cousin. "Veronica.", Jamie told her, "Henry was killed."

"What! How did it happen?", she snapped, "He didn't go looking for trouble, he was too much of a mouse."

"It was all Possible's fault. You know what we were doing...right?", the fat woman asked.

"Yeah...It's a great idea.", the inmate replied.

"Well Henry was getting ready to call the Police and Buddy had to kill him. So it's all Possible's fault. What do you want me to do?", she asked the older woman not realizing that the whole conversation was taped.

"Do nothing, just like when Josh and Possible got divorced remember. Just like we talked about.", Veronica told her cryptically.

"Huh, but we decided to...oh I remember now. I got it.", Jamie told her.

"Anyway Henry wasn't the only one. Hank was killed inside Possible's brother's house, he and Buddy were going to pay a visit to him and his pretty little Jap wife after she killed Mike Mankey last week.", Jamie informed her.

"Why did she kill Mikey?"

"Well he fired first at the girl and he held a gun to her husband's head. You know we're the only ones who are supposed to be armed right...Well she cheated and she killed Mikey, we buried him next to Henry and Hank.

"Hold it if Hank and Buddy tried to grab that girl where's Buddy at?", Veronica asked figuring out that she missed something.

"I don't know cousin...We just don't know what to do right now. We want you back home with the rest of us. We miss you."

"Thanks Chunky I miss the family too, if I play my cards right I'll be out in another year and we'll have a good party with the girlfriends and the kid.", she promised.

"Yeah Veronica, just like we planned. I have to go. I have a stand by seat back to Middleton. We'll save some of the good stuff for you.", Chunk promised.

"That's a good girl to think about your cousin like that. Give my best to the family.", Veronica Mankey replied.

They both got up and turned to their own doors. Jamie's to the outside and freedom, Veronica's back to her dingy four by eight cell and the bars that kept everyone out of her face.

Once she got back, she just sat there in numbness, '_My husband is dead, now who am I going to have to choose from? Big Ed?...No. Spineless?...No not him. Sheldon?...Too creepy. Stevie?...hmmm that might work out...I wonder how he is in the sack?'_

XXXXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The young ninja, Misha Orhakaro, opened her eyes,_ (Where am I?)_

_(You are in the hospital young one. You were injured fighting on the wall...doing you duty.)_, the wizened visage of Master Sensei told her as he took her hand.

_(Is everyone alright?),_ the girl asked before thinking of herself.

_(Unfortunately no. We have lost two senior students during the attack. Considering the size of the animals involved I could say that we were very lucky. Some of the large ones are very similar to ones that have attacked Yamanouchi before.), _the ninja master informed her.

_(You've fought them before? Will they continue to be a menace?), _she asked noticing her friend, Inoto Nakasumi, come into her room.

_(As you can surmise little one, those creatures are not normal. They are much larger than apes that you would find in the field. In short they were made. Not only that, someone has trained them on how to attack with purpose. I would say that the same one who made the ones before also made these.),_ Sensei replied.

_(We have members of Yamanouchi detached to other Agencies; I will make them aware of this. Maybe we can find out who is responsible.),_ he continued as he frowned a little, _(Please excuse me little one. I see that your friend is here and I have other duties. I will see you later. I and Yamanouchi are very proud of you Misha-san for how you carried out your duties; you have deserved the honors of ones years older than yourself.)_

After the small man in red robes exited her room she asked her friend, _(Sensei has faced those animals before?)_

He smiled,_ (Yes when I led Team Panther...where I met your cousin. Sensei was kidnapped by several of those beings. Since we had no assets in place Yori-san traveled to America to ask for help from the Chosen One. Together with another they found and released Sensei from his detention. The leaders of the gorillas was a woman genetics expert, who turned herself into a gorilla.)_

_(Why would she do that?), _Misha wondered out loud.

(_She wanted to be with her 'one' and she reasoned that if she captured Sensei someone would ask Stoppable-san for help and he would lead them to Monkey Fist.), _he surmised.

_(Monkey Fist? Do you mean the Yono?)_, she asked.

_(Yes one in the same, but that story is for another time. You must rest for now. When you are better Misha-san I will take you and Surkaru for a walk.),_ he told the young girl.

_(Now let me tell you some stories about Wanda Wang and her very close friend Suzie Chin.), _he chuckled trying to take her mind off her injuries and the blond haired young man referred to as the Chosen One and the wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power.

XXXXXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

"You look like hell Crenshaw.", Brenda gazed at him, her lover had told her what he had witnessed not long before. For his part the inept card player acted like he was totally engrossed in his hand.

"I feel worse.", he replied with a grimace.

"You need sleep."

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'll see** it** again.", he replied looking down into his coffee cup, "I mean that could have been me I don't know how many times."

"Yes the bears are dangerous, is this going to cause you to go to a place that is safer?", she asked fearing to lose his friendship.

"No...no, I'm going to stay here, probably will die here too. I like the people and the place.", he replied noting that Brian just sat and watched while not seeming to pay much attention to his cards.

"You need a good lay.", she told him.

"Ha, not around here...that is unless you're offering. But then I can see Brian turning me out for bear bait when we get done...Sorry Brenda I was kiddin' about that I know what you are to Brian and what he is to you. I'm socially inept and most people don't know what to do with me. I don't know if I'll ever get over all that stuff from the Army. I'll just take a few days on the trail with the dogs. It usually makes me feel better.", he laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?", she asked, concerned and knowing a little about his past from what her boyfriend had told her.

"Yeah I am. Now...Oh Brian...Gin.", he told his friend as he laid down his cards.

"Well it took you long enough Crenshaw, how long's it been six-eight years?", Brian laughed and sat back as Brenda plopped down in his lap.

"Yeah something like that, anyway I guess I'll head back to my place and grab some shuteye.", Crenshaw told them.

Brenda shook her head as she watched the vet disappear through the door and outside.

"Think his nightmares will be worse?", she asked her boyfriend.

"Most likely, you know it took over a year before he trusted me enough to tell me what happened to him before he came here. All I can say is that I'm glad I don't live in his mind. Maybe it's a good thing that he doesn't have a woman. I mean how could she relate to something like that.", Brian mused out loud.

"I don't know, but it'd have to be a special woman. I hope he's going to be alright. Too bad he doesn't have anyone.", she replied.

"He has his dogs. Right now he needs them and they need him. For him it's enough.", Brian ended as he held Brenda in his arms.

XXXXXXX

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Shego was looking over the mass of reports on her desk trying to make heads or tails about all the seemingly disjointed information that was in front of her. _'I need another brain or two on this one.', _she mused as she picked up the phone.

"Agent Will Du?", she asked the duty desk at Global Justice.

"He's not in right now, I can connect you to his phone though Shego.", the duty Agent replied knowing who was on the line.

"Please it's not real important as far as I know, but some things are so weird about this.", the green woman informed her.

"One moment Ma'am."

Shego could her the different lines click through, "Deputy Director Du Ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"I'm frying my brain over this DNAmy thing Will. I need another brain or two on it. Someone how has dealt with her before. Could I get Dr. Lipski and Professor Demez to help?", she asked.

"Yes why don't you close up shop down in New Mexico and leave a small crew in place. Drew and his little partner have helped us before. I think they'd like to see Amy Hall brought in before she does something to piss off Stoppable.", Will replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. If someone hurts Kimmie or that baby we might have Armageddon on our hands for sure.", she replied, "I saw what he could do once. I think he's a lot more powerful than that now."

"He is. Stoppable's figured out how to cure cancer. You can't tell anyone, but he can do it. I watched the whole thing.", Will informed her.

"Well that's good to know. I hope I never need his services though. I'll be back in tonight the three of us will go over the information over Christmas and see if we can come up with something.", she replied.

"Oh we'll send you some information, remember when we had been penetrated in the core? And we got images of what had done it...Well the same thing happened to a place in Japan only about a couple of weeks ago. They were able to capture some of the little rats and we've been studying them. Sit down because they have Amy Hall's MO all over them.", Will informed her.

"Well isn't that just peachy. Remember I want her after what she did to the Princess I have first dibs.", Shego ranted.

"You want to fight Stoppable over her?", he asked.

"Uh...no, I'd rather just suck out her brain with a nuclear powered vacuum cleaner and just leave a husk as a warning.", she replied.

"Well if she tries anything on Agent Kim Stoppable there won't even be fingerprints left. He'll just erase her. Don't get in his way on this one. We'll make sure that you get the rewards for Hall though. Stoppable already told me he will match it when she's a memory. Listen I have Becky with me and we're doing some real important shopping right now before I have duty this afternoon. I'll confirm everything and get back to you by tonight.", Will informed her shutting down his phone.

_'What kind of shopping is that important?', _the green hued woman wondered then it hit her, _'Du you sly dog, you popped the question!'_

XX

_The mall:_

"Now Becky which one do you like?", Will asked after he stepped back to her.

"It's between these three. I like them all. I'm going to walk out and you are going to pick it out for me. Any of them will be great.", she kissed him and left the store.

"Sir I see that you are in a quandary over this.", the saleslady started, "May I ask a few questions first?"

"Yes Ma'am go ahead.", the Deputy Director replied.

"Are you trying to impress a lot of people? Or plan to go to a lot of fancy parties? Or just show to everyone that meets your woman that you love her with all your heart?", she asked.

"No Ma'am we have to go to some, but Becky and I are rather private people. Once in a while she will have to give some press conferences though.", Will replied, "Should I go with the fancy one then?"

"Are you trying to compliment her beauty or overshadow it?", came the question.

"Only compliment her Ma'am.", Will answered, "So not the ornate one then."

"Yes you have it, the one that looks more plain to casual inspection is actually higher quality. The diamond is much better though it weighs a little less.", she replied.

"Do you have the wedding set that goes with it?", he asked.

"Yes we do."

"Good I'll take it them then.", Will stated having realized where his feelings where for the woman that he loved.

"One moment Sir. If she doesn't care for the selection we can go with one of the others, but I think you hit a homerun with this one.", the sales lady confidently informed him.

XX

Becky looked at the time and made the call, "Mr. Smiley this is Rebecca Stoner. Mr. Stoppable informed me though the CEO that he thought you and your crew could use Christmas off and both she and I agree. Tomorrow night after you have dropped Mr. Stoppable back in Middleton you are to fly home on the Gulfstream and make sure that your crew gets home to their families. After you return to duty I want to meet with you in Middleton at the Corporate Office to plan out upgrades to our equipment and personnel. An order will be placed in your email concerning this sometime today. Have an enjoyable holiday Mr. Smiley and give my best to the crew."

"Thank you Ma'am. We really don't know what to say.", Gary smiled.

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Smiley. You and your people have done a very good job and we have overlooked you some in the past. We will not do so in the future.", she replied, "I have to go, I see my fiancée heading toward me and we have to get lunch before he goes into work."

XX

_Drak-Dem labs:_

Drew picked up his phone, "What is it; I'm in the middle of an experiment."

"Don't take that tone with me that is if you still want some mint bottom.", a woman's voice came over the handset.

"Or get a plasma burn on my tush?", he asked realizing who was on the phone.

"Yeah that too. Do you and bucket head want to hang with me over Christmas?", she asked.

"Sure Demez doesn't want to go home. His EX-wife is on a tear and he doesn't want to get close to the hormonal issue.", the mullet headed blue man laughed.

"Well this is gonna be a working thing too. I'll be in tonight. Agent Du has some updated information about who might be behind the break in at GJ last month. We have a couple of specimens that might have been involved.", she revealed.

"How did you get them?", he asked.

"Somebody in Japan got the same treatment a couple of weeks ago, but they caught a few.", Shego told him.

"You know this smells like Amy Hall.", Drakken told her.

"Yeah I know, we just have to tie it together. I mean I have a crew watching the place where she and that Mankey moron lived together, but they've been gone for a while. If they come back here, we'll have them cuffed so fast that they won't know what hit them.", she laughed.

* * *

A/N: Finally was able to get some information about Screaming Phoenix. He has been transferred to a hospital in his home, but doesn't have a phone in his room. Not sure what that means, but hey it's an update. His Mom said he has good days and bad days. Anymore than that I just don't know. I do know that this has been going on for over two months. So I hope you keep him in your prayers (gasp I actually said that), he can use the help.

On another less important note, 'Out There In Here' is being posted by BearSent176. We have seventeen chapters ready to go which means they're through final beta and I think that it's 34 chapters in length. Good news it does NOT read like a ST-103 tale and is rated 'T'. CB is showing off his dialogue skills and I think it's doing well. Now it will have some nice twists and turns in it to keep some of you guessing that is unless you have the penname of Daccu65 who has guessed some (but not nearly all) of the plot.

See ya down the road

ST-103


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey and the other characters that were in the Disney Show Kim Possible belong to the Disney Corporation and not me or anyone else who I know. Also I make no claude from this little hobby.**

**I again want to thank CajunBear73 for his excellent beta work. If you can read it thank him.**

**I also want to thank Rye Bread, readerjunkie, CB73, EnterpriseCV-6, Classic Cowboy and Earl Alison for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**OK to tell you the truth this is sort of a set up chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 29

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable?", a voice asked over the phone.

"Yes this is she. What may I do for you?", she asked.

"I am Marshall Funderburk, I work for Judge Snobblestone as his clerk. He would like to invite you and your family out to dinner at your convenience.", Funderburk informed her.

"Well Sir my husband gets back into town tomorrow evening. We have a dinner planned for Kimberly's at eight. Would that be too late? Since Ron owns the place we are regulars and it would be our treat.", she replied.

"Well the Judge wanted to thank you, but seeing you already have plans I'll pass the invitation on to him.", the clerk stated.

"Do you know what this is about so that I know who else to invite?", Kim queried.

"Yes Ma'am it is about the annulment. It has been granted and finalized, and his Honor thought that you and your family would like to celebrate that fact.", he responded.

"Then I'll invite my lawyer, his wife and both my and Ronald's parents. We'll even get one of the private rooms.", Kim laughed, "I can't believe it, I'm finally free of those people! Gosh will Ron be happy. Thank you so much Sir, you just made my day. Thank you so much."

Kim was between calls for the next evening's dinner invites when her phone rang.

"Hello Stoppable residence.", Kim greeted the caller while finishing up her list.

"Kim it's Hope we're a couple of hours out.", a voice told her.

"That's good, how's Tommy doing?", Kim asked.

"He was great last night.", Hope's voice seemed to sigh.

"Thanks for sharing _that_ with me, I'll be sure and let the guys know. They should be waiting for you when you get to the condo.", Kim replied, "Oh, and we have a dinner planned tomorrow night at Kimberly's do you want to be there? Some good things are going to happen from what I've been told."

After a moments pause the woman's voice came back on, "Sure Kim we'll be there, I just had to check with the boss." Kim could hear coughing in the background.

"We'll see you later Kim.", Hope told her as she hung up.

XX

"Boss? Me?", Tom Wilson asked in shock as he glanced over to the flirty woman sitting next to him.

"Yeah too bad we can't go inside when we get in and have about an hour to ourselves before everyone shows up, but I guess it's better this way.", Hope replied.

"Yeah it is, we want to get unloaded and have the truck turned in before night. Then we can unpack your things tomorrow.", Tom explained.

"Well considering that Mike is helping this won't take long. He might not be the brightest bulb in the lamp, but he's nice and loyal and is the strongest three men I have ever met.", Hope giggled, "Wait to you see what he can do."

XX

_Wanda and Suzie's:_

"Hello.", the tall Japanese woman stated.

"Wanda this is Kim. Would you tell your menfolk that Tom Wilson will be back in town in a couple of hours with the truck?"

"I will Kim-san, do you wish for Suzie and myself to help?", Wanda asked.

"Uh no they have enough hands; oh we are having dinner tomorrow night at Kimberly's. You're invited and it's at eight. Will that be a problem?", Kim asked.

"We do not have any plans for that night Kim-san. We will notify the men and put it on the calendar.", Wanda replied.

"Good I have to go. I'll see the boys later.", Kim told her.

_'See the boys later?', _the ninja mused, _'She is going to help move her friends in! In her condition?'_

"Albert-chun, your friend will be back in a couple of hours. Suzie and I will accompany you in helping to move Tom Wilson-san and Hope-san into their home.", she told him as she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought that you and Suzie were going shopping honey?", he replied.

"We can all go after we get them moved in, more hands will make the work go faster.", she responded looking at her childhood friend who was staring at her.

"Sure honey, whatever you say.", Bert replied not catching the look between them.

"Good tomorrow night we have dinner at Kimberly's at eight. Make sure you wear a sports jacket.", she instructed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And slacks."

"Of course Dear."

"And nice shoes."

"Anything for you honey."

"And a tie."

"A tie?", Bert asked and Walt sat wide eyed.

"A tie that **I **pick out.", Wanda clarified.

"Oh I understand. Yes my dearest sweetheart what ever you want.", Bert succumbed.

"Ah Bert...what just happened?", Walter asked.

"Walter-chun?", Suzie asked.

"Yes honey what do you want.", he answered lovingly.

"Make sure that tomorrow night that you wear a sports jacket.", she instructed.

"And slacks and nice shoes and a tie that you pick out?", he asked not being stupid or oblivious.

"Of course Dear.", she replied with a smile, before uttering in Japanese, _(See mine picks up fast Wanda-san.)_

_(Mine is older, he has more to unlearn...But he is progressing nicely.), _Wanda giggled and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Walter spoke up, "I hate it when they do that."

"Yeah me too, we gotta learn Japanese.", Albert replied.

"Hey we have a couple of hours. I wonder what we can do in that time.", Walt asked as he leered at his fiancée.

"I have an idea Walter-chun. We'll see you in a while.", she told the other two adults as she snatched her man up and made a beeline for her room.

Wanda was almost as fast as she grabbed on to her man nearly spilling the coffee in his cup as she headed the opposite way.

"Don't make so much noise this time.", Wanda called over her shoulder after her friend.

"Like you're one to talk.", Suzie taunted back with a flick of her hips almost causing poor Walter Harris to drool all over himself.

XXXXXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dr. Blue Boy and Professor Midget.", Shego snarked as she stood alongside Deputy Director Du causing him to choke back a laugh as the two got off a hover jet.

"Shego...I see that you haven't lost your caustic attitude since I saw you last.", Drew Lipsky moaned back to her.

"Oh dry up Drewbie, it's only been three weeks since our last little get together.", she laughed

"Three weeks, has it really been that long?", he mused while stroking his chin.

"The marks from the riding crop should be just a memory by now _Doctor_.", Shego laughed even harder.

"Uh you didn't hear that right gentlemen?", Dr. Drakken asked knowing that his green girlfriend didn't care who knew.

"Not a thing Doctor.", Will smiled seeing how relaxed they were around him now.

"The next time, I'll film it. If everyone else can get rich doing it why can't I?", Shego continued to torment her former boss.

"Oh c'mon Shego, why don't you pick on Demez for a change?", Drew asked.

"Cause he's married...well he was, and has enough problems of his own.", Shego continued to harass Drakken, "But that is a valid question. OK midget as long as you've been away from your wife, why don't you try to get any?"

Losing his German accent he replied, "Because all women pale in comparison to Helga dear lady. If I even see another woman I know that she doesn't even come close to my beloved." _'And it is a warning of what they can turn into as well.', _he thought knowing he could try out for the Catholic Clergy at this point of his life if he was the religious type.

"Damn...he actually said that?", Shego looked astonished not being able to read the short ex-villain's mind.

Wanting to keep the little reunion from getting out of hand Will Du asked, "Why don't we go inside so that we can go over the evidence that we have from the raid in Japan."

"OK Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud, lets go then.", Shego motioned for the men to lead her into the complex.

XX

"Dr. Load I think you all know everyone here?", D.D. Du asked him.

"Dr. Lipsky, Miss Goth, and Professor Demez...It's good to see you all again and I want to thank each of you for helping out over the years since the invasion.", Wade told them.

"Is Frau Stoppable still mad at me for taking those cheap shots at her?", Demez asked.

"I think she got over that a long time ago Professor. What was done to her by Dr. Hall, her former husband and this Mr. Fukushima was so much more evil than anything you ever thought up...Well I really don't have words to describe it without swearing and I have tried to give that up for Jonnie.", he informed them.

"Jonnie? Your dating a guy Load...I never woulda thunk it.", Shego snorted.

"Jonnie Rockwaller is a woman, a very beautiful, nice young woman. And in time if things work out we'll get married.", Wade clarified.

"Oh I'm sorry.", Shego tried to reply.

"She's not sorry Dr. Load, just horny. And until she gets some, she's going to be like this. I've been dealing with it for about ten years.", Drew explained.

Demez saw his shot, "Toyz only du zo much for der green fraulein?"

"Shuddap runt.", Shego grunted as she lit up.

"Ah Shego do you and Drew want to go into the back room for a few minutes to relieve some stress while the rest of us get ready for the presentation?", Will asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right back don't start without us.", Shego grabbed Drakken and dragged him into the back room and locked the door.

They heard some thumps and bangs before it got quiet. Wade explained, "It's soundproofed. I'll set up the DNA scanner and get the rats out...Uh I forgot they're in the room with the two love birds. Sigh, Never mind, let's go out for a soda, this could be a while."

XXXXXX

_Tom Wilson and Hope Chang's Condo. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Wow look at all those people this is going to happen fast.", Hope looked in awe as she noticed eleven people standing out in front of the condo including one of largest and strongest men she knew or ever met for that matter.

Hope got out as the truck started taking charge, "Alright before we off load why don't we move some stuff around inside first so that we have room to put things."

After opening the door most of them followed her inside to do her bidding since she was the 'woman of the house'.

Tom, Ben and Big Mike stayed out side and moved Hope's car into the garage, then took the trailer off the back of the moving truck.

In thirty minutes they had begun to move boxes into the house. Seeing this, Albert Harris went outside and helped with the big stuff. Someone had really thought about how things were going to be placed because boxes were labeled. Tom for his part had cleaned out a bedroom and had moved a lot of his things into the basement.

Two hours later everything was out of the truck and Mike was reattaching the trailer. A few minutes later Ben followed Tom out as he drove over to the We Haul ® Store to turn the truck in and pay the final fees.

By the time they returned most of the boxes and Hope's furniture had been moved into at least temporary locations in the condo.

Ben walked in the new love nest, "Damn this doesn't look like a bachelor's pad anymore Tommy. I think you've been domesticated."

"WOW does the place ever look good now.", Tom laughed as he looked around.

"You like sweetheart?", Hope asked seeing her man's eyes opened wide.

"Y...Yeah. Wow, I mean really wow.", Tom was at a loss for words not knowing that Tara, Becky, Bonnie and Kim had already been shopping a couple of days earlier for some things that they knew that Hope would like in her new place.

"With descriptions like that I know we did OK.", Kim laughed, "Now how about us leaving these two and let them get settled in, I have pizza being delivered over at our house. Tara, Bonnie and Luki are icing down soda as we speak."

"How about us?", Hope asked.

Kim looked at her watch and the doorbell rang, "Yes, right on time are we good or what? I believe your pizza is already here."

Becky cut in, "Check your emails tonight and your voice mails. We have a dinner at Kimberly's tomorrow night. Ladies dress like ladies, gentlemen, jackets **and** ties."

"And slacks and nice shoes too.", Albert and Walt chorused, "And ties that the women pick out."

"See they **can** learn. What did you guys use for reinforcement?", Becky laughed.

"Asian secret.", Wanda confided.

"Some secret.", Suzie laughed.

"Come on lets get out of here and let these two have some peace and quiet.", Becky implored them.

"I'll go home and get Justine and the kids.", Mike told them.

Chris Campbell spoke up, "Charlie and I have to go get the wives. See ya in a little while."

"Good idea guys go get Beth and Joann. Mike, Bonnie's looking forward to seeing your daughter again though it's only been a day.", Kim told him, "She really likes little Kimmie."

"I know that's why she's Kimmie's Godmother and why Felix is Kimmie's Godfather.", Mike replied softly.

XXXXXX

_The Army War College:_

"Colonel Jackson, how are you this evening?", Ron Stoppable asked, seeing a man he admired come into his office as he was preparing to leave for the evening.

"Coming over to invite you to dinner. Welch wants you and me and our wives to meet him for dinner.", John Jackson informed him.

"Sir, KP is in Middleton and I really don't want her traveling until after the babies are born.", Ron replied, _'A few months after the babies are born.'_

"I know, but I had to make the invite that way.", Jackson informed him.

"Sir could you extend my regrets? I..I want to go back to my place and call home. I miss her and Anna.", Ron asked.

"I think that you could spare the CO a little of your time Stoppable. They'll be alright. Actually I called Kimberly earlier tonight and she's at home with some friends eating pizza. She told me it was alright.", he replied.

"Oh alright Sir, let me get my coat then.", Ron told his former S-2.

XX

"OK where's Ranger boy at Kim?", Monique looked around the other Rangers who paused while eating their pizza and looked at her, "Sorry guys, it's a habit of mine."

"And one which you should think about breaking too.", Bonnie laughing as she took another bite, watching her favorite girl.

Kim looked sideways, "Sometimes I even agree with Bonnie, but Ron was invited to a dinner tonight, I think he should be finding out right about now since his office hours just finished."

"Oh what's that all about?", Monique asked.

"I don't know, I guess he'll call me when he gets in.", she shrugged her shoulders, "Now where is my daughter?"

"She's with Mike, RD and Ron-san, they're playing some game.", Tara pointed towards the room that was used as a Anna's play room for now."

"I didn't see Yori. Are she and Hirotaka here.", Justine asked.

"They're meeting with some friends about something.", Kim replied without giving out anymore information of their activities in Middleton.

"Well I can see how they are able to leave him with friends, he's a very well behaved boy.", Tara observed.

"And his cousin keeps a close eye on him too.", Kim noted as she nodded over to the door of the room the kids were playing in.

"So your sister-in-law is getting some practical experience?", Bonnie mused to Kim.

"Yeah something like that. You see Luki like Hanna are more like big sisters to Anna than anything else. And when you think about it the only child in that room besides Mike (a chorus of snickers) who isn't related to her is RD.", Kim explained.

"How did Ron's study come out?", Bonnie looked around not knowing who else knew.

"Great B, you know I took over his office when we needed another bedroom, now he's got it back with a vengeance. Brick's Dad, Buster, did a really great job. I hope that Ron is gonna be happy with it.", the red head replied.

"That's great, Ron needs a place where he can study. Now why are we going to Kimberly's tomorrow?", the teal eyed brunette asked wanting to know what was going on.

"A couple of reasons, but I think of it as a get together with our family and friends right before the Holidays. Cause we might be busy.", Kim answered cryptically, "Not only that but little Kimmie has developed a taste for prime rib."

"What hasn't she developed a taste for.", Bonnie snorted.

"Sometimes the best foods are the simplest though.", Justine came over and sat down.

"Last night I made macaroni and cheese, I added onions and olives, some little smoked sausages. She and RD **loved** it."

"You can do that with mac and cheese?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah why not, there's no rules when it comes to kids, if it's fairly healthy and they like it...let them eat it. Not only that, but it's cheap.", Justine laughed, "Of course when dealing with someone like Kimmie you have to remember to make a lot." Causing the other women to laugh.

"Well now I know what to make then when you guys come over and I babysit.", Bonnie laughed, "But I have a serious bone to pick with little Kimmie. Last week while she was over she re-programmed my computer. I had to have Wade come over and fix it."

"Felix said from now on we just lock the room when she's at the house.", Bonnie chuckles.

"Won't work Bonnie, she's learned to pick locks. Don't know where she picked that little talent up, but all we need is her around and we never have to worry. Somehow she figured it out when RD locked himself in the bathroom at the restaurant. I think he did it 'cause she was annoying him. Anyway she found this piece of wire that was on a food delivery package earlier in the day and the next thing you know she's dragging RD out.", the blonde genius related the story.

"That girl is getting too smart.", Monique observed from another chair, "Where's yours and Ron's rents Kim?"

"Mom and Dad are out at a dance class and the Stoppables will be back in town tomorrow. Hanna was ahead on her classes so she was able to go on their trip. Sometimes they leave her with us, but since Ron's been at the War College teaching his seminar they take her with them.", Kim replied.

"Don't they trust you with your niece?", Mo asked.

"You know that's what I thought, but they explained that with both Anna and Hanna it would be to much for me without Ron around.", Kim informed them.

"Why is that?", Tara asked.

"She still runs on the ceiling."

"She **what**?", Bonnie spit out her food onto her plate.

"Oh I thought you knew. Hanna Stoppable can run on the ceiling she's been able to do that since before we graduated from high school. I thought everyone knew that.", Kim explained not revealing everything else she could do.

A couple of men and women approached the Middleton women, "Uh Kim thanks for having us over, but we're going to get home. Chris and me will be ready for the hand-to-hand classes tomorrow at the GJ dojo.", Charlie Yates told Kim.

"Thanks for dropping by, I'll be at GJ as well tomorrow. It was good seeing you again Joann and Beth, remember to let me know when you're planning on being here Christmas.", Kim told them as she got up and escorted them to the door.

"I can have Yori do the teaching if you want.", Kim giggles to get their response.

"Ma'am don't bother her on our account.", Charley paled

XXXXXXXX

_Thrombold's:_

"Good evening Sir, Ma'am.", Ron Stoppable told Colonel Welch and his wife as the Jacksons followed him to the table.

"It's good that you could take some time and dine with us Sergeant Stoppable.", Mrs. Welch stated.

"It's my pleasure Ma'am. I was just surprised by the invitation that's all.", Ron replied.

"And why would that be Sergeant?", he former CO asked.

"Well at this time of year everyone is so busy.", Ron replied.

"That sniper wound still has ya doesn't it? It was this time of year, I remember when you got hit. We thought we lost you son.", Adam Welch told the younger Ranger.

"Thanks Sir, I guess it didn't turn out that way though. Good thing to. KP and I have Anna and the twins. I've been blessed.", Ron mused out loud as he held the chair for Martha Jackson to sit down, "I suppose the wound does get me. You know it's funny that it happened just about to the minute that Kim married her EX."

"Yeah now that I think about it you're right.", Welch remembered.

"And it almost went to hell for you too. Now what do you want to drink?", John Jackson asked.

"I guess a draft beer Sir.", Ron replied as a waitress arrived, "Heard any news from the unit Sir?"

"Yeah they might be rotating back early. I'll bet a certain woman will be glad to hear that.", Martha told him.

"Well I can keep my mouth shut. Major Booth is supposed to return for R and R. Monique and he are staying at the house. I'd love to see him again and see if I can make a suit out of him.", Ron chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare.", Welch threatened mockingly.

"I wouldn't? I have an opening for a man with tactical experience in operations. When we get a relief call I want someone that can take the bull by the horns and make things happen right now. Mrs. Stoner is the face of the Team along with KP, but I want someone to be able to put things into motion at a moment's notice.", Ron told them.

"Well let us have him for a couple more years..."

"He's going to get his Masters, if he does that while in, he'll have to give the Army at least three more years. We'll discuss it Sir. I won't pressure him, but I'll have the opening there for him. If he doesn't take it right away someone will be able to fill in, but I'd like to have him with me and KP.", Ron explained.

XXXXXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

"Honey bunny I have another set done. Another day or two and we should be ready. Now we're going to have to obtain some weapons for our Mr. Fs to use. We just can't have them standing around.", Dr. Hall told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure a regular gun store is going to have what we require to accomplish this operation. I mean if Stoppable has some Army guys they might be able to get automatic weapons from GJ to attack us.", he told her worriedly.

"Well where are we going to get what we need?", Amy asked.

"Why don't we do some midnight shopping at a gun store and then we can use the stuff we get from there to maybe raid a National Guard Armory or something. I heard that they have all sorts of automatic weapons there.", he informed her

"You know when they won't expect us?", Amy asked.

"No when won't they expect us?"

"Christmas Eve, then Christmas night at the National Guard place.", the fat geneticist replied.

"Oh I was going to take the night off honey.", Josh moaned.

"Honey criminals don't take nights off we have to take advantage of every opportunity.", she giggled, "Now come here and show me how much you love me."

"Amy pooh, I still have a hard time thinking of myself as a criminal. I feel I was wronged by Kim and that asshole Stoppable. He should have died then I could have gone on with my life. It's not fair.", Josh ranted as the short fat scientist pulled him into her chest.

"Relax homey bumpkin, go and look up where some of those big gun stores on the internet so that we can start getting the things we need for our new friends.", Amy suggested.

"Alright.", Josh muttered, _'and I miss my friends and our little games down in Taos too..wonder if I can go back there when this is all over when Stoppable and Kim are dead?'_

XX

_Thrombold's:_

Mrs. Welch told the others, "You should really try the carrot cake here it is outstanding."

"That's a great idea honey, I think I'll have one.", the full Colonel responded, looking over at his guests he finally decided it was a good place to bring it up.

"Sergeant Stoppable, you have served your country admirably both before when you were serving under me and now as a civilian. I don't even need to go into your 'other' activities as a hero with your wife or the charity work that you have done and are continuing to perform."

"Get to the point honey.", Mrs. Welch prodded.

"Ah yes Dear.", he looked at her.

"Well the Army, and the Army War College are going to create a scholarship in your name to deserving individuals to remember and inspire others to try and approach your level of service.", he finally got out.

"Sir? In my honor? There are others more deserving than I am. I'm just a dumb grunt who was lucky enough to meet the right girl of my dreams at the age of four and somehow managed even, through my stupidity, was able to end up with her as my wife. She made me better. Just being around her made me better. Everything that had any real purpose in my life somehow tied into what I became through her. Kim and her parents are the ones who should be honored not me.", Ron tried to deflect the compliments.

"Kim may have inspired you, but you had the courage to fight those bad guys, to join the Army when you thought you had no options. To serve with honor in the Army and to be able to perform hazardous duty within the Rangers. Now you are doing even more...putting together trusted friends to again go out and help people with your own money and efforts. So the arguing is closed; now the Secretary of the Army and the President of the United States of America have decided that you and your family will come to the White House this spring to meet with the President and the First Lady for a dinner in your and Kimberly's honor. We would have done this before, but since Mrs. Stoppable is probably not feeling like traveling right now we have put it off until spring.", Adam Welch told his shocked former soldier.

"Sir, I'm not sure what to say..."

"Did I tell you this was voluntary? No I didn't. I'm sure that the day at the White House will be a pleasant experience for you Kimberly and your Team. Just think of what kind of trouble Anna will be able to get into.", Adam Welch smiled noting that Ron flinched, "Don't worry they have understanding guards all over the place."

"Sir I didn't do any of that stuff for recognition, I sorta shy away from that, if you remember..."

"I have a wonderful memory, think of this as God's way of getting even with you. Don't worry, Colonel Grant, Colonel Jackson and myself with our wives will be there as well as Major Booth and his wife.", Welch explained.

"Monique's going to be there? I mean KP didn't mention it nor did she when I talked to her last.", Ron replied hoping that some of his wife's and his best female friend's stories about him didn't make it all the way to the top, "She's going to be real fat...oh no, she'll probably blame me for that."

"She doesn't know yet, Colonel Grant knows and I suspect that Major Booth will be finding out soon. So I would say that they all will know in short order. You can think of this as a Christmas Present from a grateful nation. Now do you want decaf coffee with your carrot cake or regular?", he finished.

"Damn Sir...Sorry Ma'm, but KP doesn't like surprises...Never has. And I think this one will top it off, if you know what I mean. I guess I know a few women who are going to be gown shopping. I can feel the old credit card starting to smoke already.", Ron laughed, De-caf I guess."

"Oh yes Sergeant this is going to cost you some money. You did mention that you have lots of money right?", Jackson asked with a smile.

"Yes Sir."

"Then it won't be quite as painful. Remember Colonel Welch and I have to buy gowns for our wives as well.", John Jackson informed him, "At least you have a fashion executive living with you."

"And one that doesn't mind getting into my ear about anything either.", Ron moaned.

"Take it like an assigned mission Stoppable.", Welch instructed, "Oh don't wear the Canadian intelligence tie."

"Sir...you mean from Joe?", Ron asked.

"Yeah we got the low down on it.", Adam told him.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied, _'Man I would have liked to wear it one more time for Joe.'_

XXXXXXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

The vet lay sweating in his cot tossing and turning. _"Ah there he is...Taking the shot...Breath and let a little out...Squeeze...Oh God no...That kid...Dammit, dammit, dammit."_

_'God not again. When will it end?', _the one known to all his friends as Crenshaw thought as his eyes snapped open.

XXXXXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Good night everyone and thanks for coming over. We'll see ya all on Christmas, remember Ron's making dinner.", Kim told them as they all began to go home.

"Well Monique we have Hope back and Ron's Study is done and his Ranger surprise. It' looks like we've had a heck of a week."

"And you're best man is gonna be home tomorrow..."

"And the annulment is in too. That's one reason for the dinner.", Kim explained.

"Like you need a reason to eat at Kimberly's.", Mo laughed.

"That too, am I so obvious Moni?", Kim asked though keeping quiet on the other reasons because she knew Monique Booth (nee Jenkins) was the biggest gossip west of the Mississippi.

"Only to a few of us girlfriend. Well I'm tired. Luki already put Anna down, I checked on her earlier. She is so sweet when she's sleeping or any other time for that matter.", Monique told her best friend.

They stopped as the phone rang. "Stoppables.", Kim spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Hey KP, remember me?", Ron asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. You sound familiar. Are you someone I dated in the past?", Kim tried not to giggle.

"Oh I'd say we did a lot more than dating. How ya been honey?", Ron clarified.

"Good Ron, Hope and Tom are moved in to his condo. We decided to leave them alone for the night.", she replied.

"That's good honey, well I found out what they wanted tonight."

"What is it Ron?", she asked.

"Well they want us to go to a dinner in our honor.", he told her.

"Well when and where is it supposed to be? I really feel like I'm too fat to go anywhere right now.", Kim informed her husband.

"Well it's supposed to be in the spring, so the babies will be here and it's planned for Washington, D.C.", Ron gave his wife more information.

"A dinner for us in Washington? Why. I mean that's all nice, but I'm going to be busy nursing and..."

"Honey, I think we have to go..."

"Why?", she asked.

"Well the person inviting us is sorta influential.", Ron really didn't want to say who set this all up.

"OK who has that much stoke that you're all nervous about it, it's almost like the President invited us.", Kim responded lowly.

"Yeah well now that you mention it, this person is sorta like the President, as a matter of fact he is the President. And the dinner is a formal affair. We're to spend the day at the White House and bring the families too.", Ron finally got it all out.

"Are you sure you're not kidding me Ronald Stoppable?", Kim grumbled.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Colonels Welch, Jackson, and Grant are going to be there with their wives. Major Booth is going to be with his wife too.", Ron explained.

"Monique didn't say anything to me about it.", Kim told him noticing the African-American woman was now looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Ah Mo doesn't know yet, Major Booth is supposed to let her know real soon KP. I think that's the type of thing that a husband ought to tell his wife. Anyway I think Becky is coming and Sergeant Turner and Tara and Tommy and Hope. Walt and Suzie and Albert and Wanda. I asked if Luki and Tim could come. Both of our 'rents are going to be invited. I know that I've missed someone but for the life of me I can't remember.", Ron told her.

"Well we have time and can straighten it out. Do you want me to tell Monique?", the red head asked.

"I would have her husband inform her KP.", Ron replied

"OK Ron, Oh make sure that you are ready to go out to Kimberly's tomorrow. We are eating there after you get in. I have the Anna Room at eight in the evening.

"I'll be ready when you pick me up honey. Listen I'm gonna hit the sack. I love you and I always have.", Ron told her as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about girlfriend?", Monique asked.

"Oh just another dinner party that Ron and I got invited to this spring. We'll talk about it later. I'll see you in the morning Moni, I'm gonna check on Anna and go to bed.", Kim hugged her friend.

* * *

ST-103


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and all her buddies are owned by the Disney Corporation and not myself. Also I don't even make a dime off this little hobby, it just keeps me from panhandling on the street corners at night. For anyone who wants to use the characters I have created please ask first. I will give you their bios.**

**Right off I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work for the last thirty months. If you can read it, drop him a line and annoy him a little.**

**Also I want to thank Muzzlehatch (a new reviewer), readerjunkie, EnterpriseCV-6, Rye Bread, CB73 and Earl Allison thanks guys I really appreciate it. Oh RB yeah Mrs. Dr. P would...that is if she knew. Don't worry Ron is healing but just a hint; much later in life this will come back to haunt him there is only so much the MMP can do (There I've given a big hint to the eventual and I mean eventual conclusion of the ARC). Remember for every action there is a reaction. So Ron Stoppable isn't a God like being.**

**Now for those of you who wonder why we don't have very much of Jim Possible as well as his parents and Ron's parents and Hanna in 'R&R'...well the simple answer is they are not vital to the story line. Jim is off on his own trying to make a life. The Doctors Possible are home and come around a lot as do the Stoppables. Hanna is still a handful which is why she's not bugging Kim (because little Anna _is _a handful) and the raven haired girl is in grade school having 'school issues' as most children her age seem to. In the next story of this ARC we will see Hanna a little more. That is unless you want fifty more chapters here and that ain't gonna happen.**

**For this chapter, well again it's more of a set up chapter. You just can't go from action to action ya know and Christmas is coming. But I hope there are still a few surprises left in my bag of tricks.**

**So let's get on with it.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 30

_RDS Gulfstream at 30,000 feet over the __Midwest__:_

"Now Mary, what are you going to do with your family over the holidays?", Ron Stoppable asked the flight attendant as she buckled in.

"Well Christmas morning all of my nephews and nieces will be over at Mom and Dad's to open presents. I haven't been able to be there for three years and I'm so excited.", she smiled

"That's good you'll be home. When I was in the Army I didn't see my folks for over five years.", he told her.

"Five years...That's almost an eternity. How were you able to do it?", she asked

"It was tough, I didn't want people to know where I was...And I was trying to see if I could make it on my own after all those years of having been with Kim who was always the leader. Then when it looked like she picked Josh over me I decided I had to go away. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Saying that, I would never trade anything that I had done over those years for anything. I'm so sorry that I hurt her like I did.", he cryptically informed her.

"Sir...I mean Ron, I saw that special.. remember I told you. My family doesn't know that I work for you and we were watching it when it aired. Those were some bad things that those people did to Mrs. Stoppable. How did she survive?"

"Mary, KP is a very special woman. She is tough and resilient besides being beautiful and a nice person. Considering that, she still has problems sometimes. I'll let you in on a secret.", he told her.

"What's that Ron?", Mary asked.

"KP really is a hero, some people try to put on a front...But she's everything that the old shows said about her and I ought to know I've known her since I was four.", Ron confided, "Now she would not have been able to come through if some very special people hadn't been there for her including my parents and a lot of our friends from high school. I mean they all helped her, but KP had the courage to come through all that."

"I know she's a hero and I know now what kind of man you are too. You didn't mention it, but I could tell you've killed, and more than once. It still bothers you. And that thing where you called an airstrike in on yourself...You've got to be a hero as big as anyone else including your wife. Grandpa was a hero too; he was a member of the Screaming Eagles on D-Day. He was wounded and ended up in the Battle of the Bulge later in the war. I could see it in his eyes when it snowed. Once we were sitting in a parking lot, we didn't know there was a railroad line close, a train came through and he was out the door of the car trying to dig up the pavement with his fingers. I found out after he died that he helped liberate the camps at the end of the war. I always wondered why he looked haunted. Grandma would tell us about his nightmares. They followed him until the day he died. At least he's at peace now.", Mary's eyes glistened, "You mentioned it on TV, but I'll bet there's other things that you can't talk about. I can see it when you sleep. You twitch like Grandpa did."

"Yes you're right Mary; there are some things that I can't talk about. Ummm could you get me a cup of coffee.", Ron asked wanting to take her mind off this subject.

"Black and one sugar...right?", she asked.

"Perfect, Mary. Thanks.", Ron replied.

After she returned he informed her, "Uh so you know there will be a little something extra in your and the pilots' pay for Christmas Mary, it's a little thank you from RDS Enterprises.", he smiled.

"Thank you Ron, I don't know what to say.", she smiled in return.

"You don't have to say anything. And thanks for the coffee."

XX

Ninety minutes later Kim with Anna and Monique were waiting for him to come through the hallway that let to the Executive Jets parking places. Kim was whispering in her child's ear further hyping up the blonde dynamo.

"**Daddy**.", Anna yelled when she saw her sire amid a crowd of people.

"Mommy gotta see Daddy...Now.", the child wiggled. Kim let her down to the floor and her daughter struggled free.

"Daddy, Daddy.", Anna screamed excited to see him as she raced towards him.

Ron went down to one knee as his daughter nearly barreled him over with her exuberance.

Ron clutched Anna to his chest as Kim and Monique closed the distance.

"Pretty hard to beat that huh girlfriend?", Monique asked.

"Not in this condition Mon, now Ronald Stoppable give me a kiss. I've been waiting a day and a half.", the red head held out her arms.

"Me too.", Monique added as she held out her arms as well.

The blond haired young man first hugged and kissed his wife and then hugged and kissed his second best girlfriend on the cheek. "That's going to have to hold you for a couple of weeks until Major Booth gets in.", Ron warned the African-American beauty.

"If that's the best I can get I'm happy with it.", Monique replied knowing that her man would be home for a couple of weeks soon.

"Are you hungry honey?", Kim asked.

"You know me and the famous Stoppable appetite.", Ron smiled as he held onto Anna.

"Good because we have a nice dinner and a sort of party at the same time.", Kim informed him as she took his rollaway luggage.

"KP, are you sure you don't want me to handle that?"

"You can have Anna, as much as she wiggles when she's happy...well I'd rather be fighting off sharks like that one time.", Kim responded catching Monique giggle.

XXXXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

"Are you sure you want to head out for a few days Crenshaw?", Brian Strongarm asked.

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping to well and I think the dogs would like to get away for a while too.", he told the Inuit.

"This have anything to do with what you witnessed, I mean I can have Tony get you a flight out for a few weeks. I can take care of your dogs.", Brian told his friend.

"Nah, I just need some fresh air to clear my head and I need my friends with me.", he replied looking like he hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"Are you sure tying one on wouldn't be easier?"

"Tried that in the past and it doesn't work. Being out in the wild gives me time to think. The dogs don't condemn me like my brain does...I don't know why, but it just seems to work for me.", he smiled.

"You know going out while you're this tired isn't real smart..."

"Yeah I know, I know. Listen I'm gonna head back to my shack and get ready to go. Tell Brenda that I'll see you guys when I get back.", he told his friend.

"Be careful Crenshaw, move further inland and stay away from the sea ice. Or you might end up like our late unlamented friend. I'd hate to see that.", Brian told him as he put his hand on Crenshaw's shoulder.

"At least there won't be any funeral expenses.", he laughed dryly.

_'Dammit Brenda's gonna kill me.',_ Brian worried.

XXXXXX

_Kimberly's. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim Stoppable stood up and cleared her throat, "Excuse me please for a moment. While Judy and Dan are taking your orders we have a little bit of business to take care of."

She stayed standing while everyone quieted down. An older man stood up and approached her table, "Mrs. Stoppable it is my privilege to grant you your annulment from Mr. Joshua Mankey. In the eyes of the state of Colorado the marriage never existed.", Judge Snobblestone told her handing her some papers.

Monique jumped up and began applauding. In moments the rest of those gathered were on their feet as well.

"Thank you your Honor. Hearing those words just makes me feel so much better.", Kim replied as she hugged the older man who had helped her so many times before.

"Now that this is out of the way. I do have a question.", he told her.

"What is that your Honor?", Kim responded.

"Where is that...(he cleared his throat)...clown so that I can give him his copy?", Snobblestone asked.

"I don't know...Will do you know where Josh Mankey is?", Kim asked Becky's fiancée.

"Ah no Global Justice has been trying to find him for over a month. We want to ask him some questions about a few things that happened to one of our Agents a while back.", Will replied taking his eyes off the brunette for a moment.

"Well he really does have to be served with these papers. Does he have any family in the area?", Horace asked.

"Oh yeah there are lots of Mankeys here. I was told that his Dad just got out of prison and is at the family compound.", Kim replied noticing all the Japanese adults in the room starting to chuckle and turn red._ 'I wonder what that's all about?',_ the red head mused, but didn't say anything.

Ron stood up, "Your Honor I have a suggestion, why not serve those papers to Josh's father or whoever is there at their home. That way he's sure to find out. I mean they must have a way of getting hold of him."

"Good idea son, I'll have Hobble send someone out there in the morning with his paperwork.", the Judge replied.

"You know Sir, the Mankeys have a pretty high view of their place in the universe...so much that they might take offense to this piece of paper you plan on giving them; it might be a good idea if you send more than one guy.", Kim suggested, "They seem to be getting violent lately. They attacked my brother and his wife twice." Kim could see the lithe Japanese woman's dark eyes begin to burn.

"I understand Mrs. Stoppable, uh Deputy Director.", he asked getting Will's attention, "Do you think you could provide backup to Sergeant Hobble's men when they serve the papers? You know in case things get out of control."

Will looked around the room, "Yes Your Honor how about a small squad of some of our reserve Agents to act as backup? It might give them some extra training. I'll have them waiting outside the Mankey place at 0830 then?"

"Thank you Deputy Director for Global Justice's help in this matter seeing it's the holidays and all.", Judge Snobblestone replied with a small smile.

Will then stood up, "Team Possible Reserve Agents please make sure you're at Headquarters at 0600, full body armor and weapons." After seeing the number of nods he sat down with a smile.

"This is going to be fun honey.", Ron whispered not to lowly.

"Oh not you Stoppable.", Will realized what he had just done, "If they recognized you there it would be like tossing gasoline on a bonfire."

"Damn, I was in need of some exercise too.", Ron muttered.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get some before you sleep tonight honey.", Kim cooed into his ear making him redden.

"Last beer tonight.", Albert muttered.

"Nah have a couple more Bert, maybe one of those clowns will piss you off and we both know that booze doesn't affect you like it does normal people.", Walt smiled.

"Now that we have that important business out of the way, Deputy Director Du has a few words...Will?", Kim motioned to him.

Standing back up Will Du began to look nervous. "You know I had a reputation when I was younger, of being a total jerk...An arrogant ass...Don't even say it Stoppable.", he glanced at Ron who looked back innocently wondering what the hell was happening.

"I began to gain respect for Kim after she got out of training and I guess when she saved my behind on that raid...Anyway this is taking too long already. I want to thank Ron and Kimberly for bringing Becky into my life."

Will dropped to one knee in front of Becky Stoner and took her hand and revealed the ring that they had shopped for earlier, "Rebecca I know you wanted to wait a little bit before going public...But I am asking you in front of our friends and colleagues, will you become my wife?"

"Yes Will, now get up and kiss me.", she responded.

Doing as she asked Will slipped the token of his affection for her onto her left ring finger. Only Becky wasn't done with him, "Will was supposed to keep it quiet for a couple of weeks guys." Causing almost everyone to burst into laughter.

After a red faced Becky soon-to-be-Du sat down Will remained standing, "Uh Ron I was wondering if..."

"I am not changing the name of Kimberly's to Will's for one night Du.", Ron groaned as he realized that he was just asked to provide the reception.

"How about Rebecca's for one night then.", the GJ official smirked.

"That I can do Will. Let me know and we'll set you up.", Ron smiled suddenly realizing what kind of spot he put the Deputy Director in and the play on words he had just used.

They were into the soup course when a blonde haired woman stepped up to Ron. Turning away from the table he wondered what she wanted when Justine plopped down in his lap, "Possible hang on a second, you can have him right back." Mrs. Little then kissed Ron full on the lips in front of the gathering.

"Uhhh...what happened?", Ron gasped as he got a sense of the rising flush in his ears.

"Just saying thanks Ron...thanks for giving me the chance to live a long time with Mike and the kids. Oh don't think you get any more. The rest is for Mikey tonight", the blonde genius got off his lap, "You can have him back now Possible...Have fun tonight."

"Don't worry Flanner.", Kim replied to the young woman who's hips were swaying suggestively as she got closer to her husband who seemed to be giving her the thumbs up sign.

Kim could hear her namesake say loudly enough, "Mom that was gross what you did to Uncle Ron."

"At least she didn't sing to him like Mrs. Stoppable did that one night.", Mike chided his daughter.

"Ewwww Daddy, never bring that up again.", she groaned.

Anne leaned forward, "What was that all about Kimmie?"

"After Justine found out that she had the cancer, I went over to cheer her up. We made a bet, whoever lost it had to sing a love song about Ron Rieger.", Kim chuckled a little.

Anne snorted in response, "You lost I take it?"

"Yeah, then Ron played a joke on me."

"Rieger?", Anne wondered out loud.

"No.", Kim nodded to her husband, "He disguised his voice too."

"Moi?", Ron impersonated a famous pig puppet who was on TV years before.

"Yeah you...Now that I think of it, I'm not done with you yet.", the younger red head stated softly then whispered into his ear, "I want the world tonight then we can talk to the babies."

"OK honey...One world with kids on the side.", he replied as Judy set his salad in front of him.

XXXXXX

_Shego's place:_

"Alright you two no cheating this time.", Shego told the other two villains who were somehow passing information in the game of strip poker they were playing.

"Why would we do that Shego? I've seen you in a LOT less.", Drew replied with a smirk.

"And **he** hasn't, I'm telling you we should have invited his EX-wife over here.", the mint hued woman grunted.

"Zat vod not be ze good idea Frauline Shego.", Demez replied using his accent this time.

"And why is that shrimp?", Shego asked.

"Zee furniture in here may not hold her. And zee airfreight would have been very expensive.", he laughed, "Call."

"Damn you!", Shego snapped as her bra hit the floor along with Demez's jaw as he took in a view of the mint-hued woman he had never seen before.

"Give me the cards it's my turn to deal.", Shego growled, knowing how close she was to losing what was left of her modesty (which was mostly gone anyway.)

"Shego you seem off your game tonight. What's bothering you?", the blue scientist asked.

"Well I was thinking...We all agreed that those little mice-thingies have DNAmy's fingerprints all over them and she's got a private little war going with Stoppable. And we had her and that Mankey jerk together in Taos. I just have a sneaking suspicion that those two are going to try something on the buffoon and Princess.", she mused while shuffling.

"Remember those two were both in on Possible's mind control from that Japanese guy that Stoppable killed. I just hope to hell they don't try anything and hurt Kimmie and her kids. I don't think I can stop her husband if he gets pissed.", she worried out loud, "You know I saw his wounds...The ones that he got after the invasion I mean. You wouldn't have believed it. I mean if Kimmie wasn't there I would have tried to seduce him. And we don't even have to talk about what happened about eight years ago do we?"

"Shego that's not very funny. And I remember those to aliens very well thank you.", Drew replied.

"I wasn't trying to be funny blue boy. I just guess I've turned into a patriotic girl. If you'd seen them you might have wanted to...Well if you were a girl. Otherwise, it would have been gorchy.", she told them as she dealt, "OK five card stud, El Paso rules." She jiggled her boobs to distract the two men as Sheila decided this was getting out of hand.

"Yeah a horny patriotic girl.", Drew laughed until he saw his hand, not realizing that his former sidekick had dealt from the bottom of the deck, fully aware that he would lose his boxers if the shrimp didn't have a worse hand.

"You got it Doc. A girl has **needs** too ya know.", Shego jiggled again trying to make both men's brains melt down.

XXXXXX

_Mankey Compound:_

"Don't you want to send out anyone tonight Jamie? Maybe we could get lucky and kidnap one of those women. It'd be a great thing for the holidays...I mean partying with some of Possible's girlfriends.", Bruce Mankey-George asked after he turned on the light from their early evening entertainment.

"No let's get some more of the good stuff distilled for the big party.", Jamie 'Chunky' Ritz-Mankey replied as the phone rang.

"Mankey's.", she stated after picking up the phone.

"Just so you know, you little friend Buddy is bear poop by now. Sweet dreams.", a voice calmly informed her over the phone.

"**WHAT**?", Chunky screamed into the dead line knocking Bruce out of the bed.

"What do you mean?", she shuddered trying to remember exactly what the voice told her over the phone.

"What happened honey?", Bruce asked.

"Someone called and said Buddy is bear poop, what does that mean?.", she stopped for a second before responding.

"Get up Bruce and get everyone downstairs.", she ordered, "We'd better call in some friends, Possible might be playing rough."

XX

"Alright Jamie, what's been rubbing on your ass now other than Bruce Boy here?", Harvey Mankey asked.

"We just got a call about Buddy...**Remember** him...And the job he was going to do?"

"Yeah and he ran off right in the middle of grabbing that Jap girl.", Bruce interrupted her.

"Shut up asshole...I wasn't done. Anyway whoever was on the phone told me that he, our Buddy, was bear poop, by now. I'm not sure what that means, but it doesn't sound good and we'd better not expect him back.", Chunky grumbled.

'Spineless' Bill spoke up, "Well if Buddy was bear poop that means that a bear would have eaten him...right?"

"Well all the bears are in hibernation right now, so it's a lie.", he continued.

"Well that's not completely true William.", Alice Melvin responded, "I don't think that Polar Bears hibernate."

"They don't have Polar Bears here Alice you ditz. Those live in the arctic or a zoo. I read that at the Denver Zoo once when I was a kid. I don't think that Buddy would be dumb enough to climb over a fence to get into one of their cages.", Bill put her in her place.

"We don't know what happened to Buddy, just that he never came back. We have his truck out back, but not him.", Mortimer Beitz told them not really understanding the situation.

"Well we need more manpower. A few of us may not live through the takedown. And guys I, for one, would like some insurance to make sure that we have a chance.", Chunky grated out.

"Well how are we going to pay them?", Horace asked.

"With booze and girls. We can make the hooch and we can grab them their own girls after the original takedown.", Chunky suggested, "In the meantime we have enough Mankey girls to keep them happy."

"Hey Raul and me found a couple of guys a while back that looked pretty good, Raul what were their names?", Ricky Wheeler asked.

"Uh I think Charlie and Chris. They did look pretty good and they had real whiskey in their flasks.", Raul informed them.

"You're sure they're good?", Patty asked.

"Yeah I think they were looking for work and had gotten out of the Army a while back. If they're still around maybe they'll be up for some fun.", Ricky told them.

"Well I don't think we want them to know who we are, so keep them away from the compound. The fewer people that know about what's going on the better.", Jamie warned.

"We got ya Chunky, I gotta go out to the car and find their phone number.", Ricky laughed hoping to get some more of that 'good' whiskey that he and Raul had the night they met the other two men.

XXXXXX

_Chris and Joann Campbell's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"OK what do you two have planned?", Beth Yates asked her husband and Chris as she watched them going over notes.

"Well it seems like Mrs. Stoppable is still paying Sarge back for that wedding. She's trying to get a squad reunion going, I mean four of the eleven of us live about ten minutes from each other.", Charlie replied to his wife, "Well counting Sarge Turner and Harris it's six out of thirteen."

"So what are you guys going to do go out drinking with those Global Justice Agents again?", Joann asked, I remember that last time. You two had black eyes. I wonder how those GJ men fared?"

"Worse babe. You didn't even know about that HALO we did with Mrs. Stoppable's EX.."

"HE agreed to that?", Beth shuddered.

"He didn't have too much choice. You know he really sobered up when we opened the ramp of the C-130. Remember that show that Kim and Ron were on. The Wendy Marks one. That's where we got the basic information about what happened to her...well sorta I'm talking the second one. After the jump we were able to fill in Major Grant. And this Mankey clown soiled himself on Jake Wilkersen. Oh man was it gross. We had to hose him off.", Chris laughed.

"You guys are horrible.."

"And we broke the guy so he filled us in the next day about most of what his boss wanted with Mrs. Stoppable. If you knew you would have shot him.", Charlie told her seriously.

"You remember on the show where they drugged Mrs. Stoppable?", he saw the nod, "Well that wasn't the only thing they did to her. We found out later they put a chip into her head to control her and hypnotized her to kill Ron on sight. She wanted to die. Then when they were done with her, they took her off the drug cold turkey. Mrs. Stoppable almost went insane. Those people are evil ladies. They are as evil as anything we met on the battlefield. It's just they're not carrying weapons or explosive terrorist vests. If I get a clear shot at either that woman who made those drugs and hypnotized Kim Stoppable or the man who made her take those drugs all those years in my sights they will die. And I **won't** have nightmares about it either.", Chris added seriously as he heard Charlie's cell phone ring.

"Charlie what can I do for ya?", the former Ranger asked, "A job?...Sure I guess we could meet and talk. I have to get Chris first he's taking a shower. Yeah I'll call you back in an hour."

"What the hell was that?", Chris asked.

"Remember those two clowns that we tracked, then later gave whiskey to?", Charlie replied.

"Yeah.", Chris replied.

"One of them wants to offer a us a job.", Charlie told him.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, he wants to talk to us."

"OK call Kim.", Chris told him.

"They're having dinner. I can't interrupt her.", Charlie eyed his friend.

"OK we meet them, but we're going armed. Call Du then.", Chris insisted.

"Alright I can do that.", Charlie replied as he punched the number to GJ.

XX

_Kimberly's:_

Will Du's GJ communicator vibrated, drawing his attention. "Honey I'll be right back, it's headquarters."

Becky smiled as she nodded knowing that her man was on call even when he wasn't on call.

Once he was in a quiet place he pushed the connect button, "Du here, how may I help you?"

"Deputy Director this is Charlie Yates from Team Possible. If you remember Ron doesn't know we're in town yet...Anyway we got a call from a Mankey that we befriended while we were tailing him and a family member a while ago and he wants to offer us a job. He didn't say what that job was, but what do you want us to do?", Charlie asked.

"Find out where the meet is and go there. But before you leave call the main desk, a couple of our units will be onsite to watch what happens. Make sure you are armed. If Kim or Becky asks, tell them I authorized it. I'll try to fill them in tonight, but I might not be able to with Ron around.", Will told him.

"Yes Sir, we'll make sure it happens

"Good I have to go back in.", Will stated looking at his watch.

X

"Anything interesting?", Becky asked her finacee'.

"Yes, but I can't really talk about it right now honey...Not here. Excuse me Kimberly. Could we step outside for a moment? Something has come up. It may be nothing, but I need your advice on it.", Will asked the Senior Agent.

Kim looked over at her husband and caught his nod, "Sure Will, follow me."

Will being the gentleman that he was, offered Kim Stoppable his arm; Kim being the tough woman she was politely declined with a smile.

Once they were out of earshot Will began lowly, "Yates and Campbell may have gotten a hot hit on someone they tailed a while back. I instructed them to meet with the people involved. They'll have their wires and weapons. I have two units that will be there as well. Sorry for using your guys, but they were contacted Kim."

"Those two were part of Ron's squad Will, I'm not worried about them, but have a couple of units watch their homes to make sure that no one does anything to their wives. I guess we'll just have to wait for the debriefing to know what happened. Thanks for letting me know and keeping Ron in the dark. I owe ya.", the red head whispered back.

"Yes Ma'am two security units on the way.", he chuckled.

Will followed Kim back into the room.

By now Ron was delighting the kids with a Rufus story and about him losing his pants again on an adventure with Kim when he was younger. "You see guys grappling guns hated me...more than that they hated my pants. I swear KP had to keep an extra pair in her backpack and I carried two. Good thing I shopped at Smarty Mart instead of Club Banana or I would have gone broke.", he laughed causing Hanna to laugh and Kimmie to roll her eyes.

"Anyway one night I lost four pair of cargoes. To tell you the truth I think those things still hate me.", he chuckled now drawing some of the adults into the story.

Anne asked, "Ronald did that ever happen to Kimberly?"

"Ah not _quite_ like that Mrs. P. Though one time, she ripped the groin right out of her pants while she was climbing a rock face. If I remember correctly she was wearing Ferret Girl panties that day...**and** a blush that rivaled her hair."

"She didn't?", Anne gasped mockingly.

"Yeah she did, but luckily I had a roll of super adhesive duct tape that had been on sale at Smarty Mart. After we got to the top and before we went in to confront Dementor I helped her repair her gear.", he laughed.

"**Roooon**. You didn't have to tell **that** story.", Kim's voice chided him.

"Well at least I didn't tell about that one time you were swinging from the grappling hook and something caught your crop top. Mr. P you would have sent me to the moon for what got caught in my vision at that moment.", Ron told him.

"She lost her top?", James asked.

"And...", Ron drew him out.

"And what?", the rocket scientist asked.

"What's under the..."

"**RONALD**...don't you dare say what you are going to say next..", Kim warned, "Oh what's the use. Dad my sports bra came off too and Ron got to see it all. The nice thing was it seemed like he enjoyed the view and is still enjoying it till this day.

"Why didn't you cover your eyes?", James asked

"Cause I was falling Sir and Kim was racing to catch me before I hit the ground about a hundred and fifty feet down. She caught me and I had to hang on for dear life and my face was right over her...ah you know. I did dream about them for months.", Ron smiled and Kim blushed.

Kim added, "Tell them the rest Ron."

"Honey your Dad will kill me..."

"Dad, Mom his pants came off again. Only this time so did his boxers. I had one hand on the rope and the other hand on his bare butt.", Kim chuckles, "Between us you could have had one fully clothed teenaged hero."

"When did this happen?", Dean butted in.

"At the end of our Junior Year.", Kim replied, "I already knew before I saw his equipment that I wanted to live my life with him. And remember we switched bodies when we were younger. I mean we knew what each other looked like. I mean I had to take a shower when I was in Ron's body and I know that he had to take one while in my body too.

James rubbed his temples for a moment. "So you both knew?"

"And we didn't act on it till we were eighteen Daddy remember that.", Kim reminded him.

XXXXXX

_Gary's Lounge. Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Jeeze guys could you have picked a more homo bar?", Chris Campbell looked at the two Mankeys seated opposite him at the table.

"Crimony.", Charlie grunted as he returned to his seat, somebody grabbed my ass in the restroom.

"Now what do you guys want?", Chris asked while glancing at his friend.

"We need some help with a few things. First what did you two do in the Army?", Ricky asked.

"We were grunts. Why?", Charlie was still a little pissed.

"What's a grunt?", Ricky asked confused.

"Eleven Bravo; Combat Infantry.", Chris clarified.

"So you two can shoot?"

"If you can't shoot, it doesn't work out very well and you may not live very long my friend.", Chris told him, "Now I ask again WHY?"

"Well we might be having some problems coming up with some people and we need to make sure that they don't bother us."

"OK how much does this pay?", Charlie asked.

"A few hundred and you get a woman later.", Ricky promised.

"A woman? Why a woman?", Charlie asked instantly on guard.

"Oh that's what this is all about. Women. We each gonna get women.", Wheeler chuckles.

"Why do we want women?", Chris asked.

"So you **do** like these bars huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you don't like women you have to be a fag right?", Ricky asked.

"I love to make love to women. I'm no homo.", Chris responded wanting to put a hole between their drinking buddy's eyes, "I was asking a question which you haven't answered yet."

"We're going to get women and some money 'cause we're Mankeys. That's just the way it is.", Wheeler suddenly wondered if these two were worth it.

"Yeah OK we're interested. When is it?", Charlie cut to the chase.

"I'll call ya when we need ya. Keep your phone close. I have to head back.", he got up to leave.

Their eyes watched the drunk ingrate weave his way to the door, "You know he left us with his tab.", Chris grunted.

"Yeah I know, lets get a few ginger ales to get this booze out of our systems.", Charlie told him.

"I only put away one drink, that clown was watching you, but yeah let's stay here a while and look like we're still drinking.", Chris replied, "Anyway I think he **likes** you."

XX

_Kimberly's:_

"Good night everyone drive safe.", Kim told them all.

Anne hugged her daughter, "Those were funny stories you and Ronald were telling Kimmie."

"Yeah I just hope that Dad thinks they were just stories. Mom are you guys coming over for dinner on Christmas? It's going to be in the afternoon, and then we'll drop by in the evening. We'll bring dessert and you make coffee.", Kim asked.

"Decaf coffee Kimmie?", she inserted.

"Yeah Mom decaf, you know I'm pregnant.", the younger red head replied.

"And I know you like your caffeine hit too. You can't hide it from me.", Anne pressed.

"I know Mom, but when Ron calms the babies it's alright."

"OK we'll see you late in the morning then, I think that's when the Stoppables are coming over too.", Anne replied.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Honey you get better every time. I'm in heaven already. I hope we do this for another fifty years.", Kim told her exhausted husband as he carried her into the shower and began to gently wash her.

"Ahh...just think another fifty years of making love to the most wonderful woman on the Earth. Lord I am blessed.", Ron sighed as he washed her back.

X

Later:

"See how quiet they are now?", Ron whispered as the soft blue glow covered her tummy.

"Oh yeah, but I can almost feel their thoughts. It's not that much different than it was with Anna is it Ronnie?", Kim whispered back loving her alone time with the man of her dreams.

"I think they have the MMP too KP. I can't talk with Monique's baby or Tara's or Bonnie's, or even Luki's. But I can with ours. Just think in a few weeks they'll be here. Lord I love you woman. I know I say it a lot, but I never can say it enough.", Ron kissed her on the ear as he felt her drift off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. Now I haven't had word about Screaming Phoenix in a while and I have been trying to call his parents' phone, but there hasn't been anyone there in a while. I'll see what I can do. Captain IT I'm sorry for your loss man. You and your family are in my thoughts.

I also want to give a bow to Rye Bread for continuing his riveting tale. It looks like Slyrr is nearly done with his epic one. There are a lot of good stories out there. if you haven't give them a shot and the author a shout to at least to give some feedback.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Anne and James Possible as well as the rest of the cast of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. "Cause if they belonged to me they would be on prime time and the series would be continuing as we speak.**

**I don't make any money (see the above comment) from this little hobby. It just allow me to interact with an interesting group of people...And sometimes gives me a reason to drink.**

**For those of you who are enjoying 'Revenge and Reversal' please drop CajunBear73 a line, because it's all his fault. Thanks buddy.**

**I also want to thank Muzzlehatch...hold it hold it hey Muzzlehatch how did you find this? I thought I was better at covering my tracks than that...EnterpriseCV-6, CB73, Earl Allision, Rye Bread (oh that's a great idea, but I have a better one, but you'll have to wait until chapter 38...and Readerjunkie...RJ you haven't seen anything yet...**

**Hey its the Christmas Eve chapter. What's in it? Some good stuff and some stuff that makes my teeth hurt cause it's so sweet. I can't have mayhem on Christmas Eve can I? Hahahahaha.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 31

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Morning sweetheart.", Ron whispered into his life partner's ear still keeping his hand on her tummy.

"Morning Ronnie, mmmm I had a wonderful night's sleep. The babies are quiet this morning.", Kim replied stretching her arms.

"That's good KP, I'm going to get up and make coffee…that's decaf for all three of us and check on Anna, you just rest until our little intruder gets up and breaks down the door.", he suggested.

"Damned decaffeinated….I thought we agreed that I get a half cup of the real stuff each day.", Kim moaned.

"Just how much regular coffee have you been drinking all week while I've been gone?", Ron asked.

"Wellllll."

"Don't wanna bring it up my little wife? OK I'll relent and let you have a half cup of the regular stuff, but after Monique has her cup, I'm gonna pour the rest out and lock the grounds up in the gun cabinet.", Ron threatened.

"Roooonn.", Kim moaned again.

"After you're done nursing DJ and JD then I will personally brew all the coffee that you can drink.", the blond haired young man promised.

"But I'll get the shakes honey."

"And we tried to wean you off early. Do you know what your Mother is going to do to me if she finds out that you've been swimming in caffeine? She's gonna have your Dad put a seat on his next Moon Rocket and your blond haired love machine is gonna be the only passenger to a place from where I can only dream of you. I can hear the countdown right now. Ten...what were we talking about Ronald, nine...you know that you were supposed to have Kimberly's back, eight...just think how cold and unforgiving the surface of the Moon is Ronald...seven, hummm I wonder if I had those oxygen tanks filled or not, six, you know Ronald I did remember to pack a deck of cards too bad some of them are missing...five, oh you know how much you just love beans well we've practically loaded the rocket with about every variety of baked beans there are..."

"OK, OK, I get you're drift Ron. Since you're gonna be home for the next couple of weeks I guess my caffeine level will drop thanks to my overprotective and wonderful husband.", the red head groaned.

"I know I know, uh what are your plans today honey.", Kim asked wondering if she could sneak off to GJ Headquarters or Team Possible Headquarters for some real java.

"After feeding you guys I'm putting up the tree and I'm decorating it. Do you want to help me with the lights and ornaments?", he asked her.

"Yes I do honey, you know it was too bad you missed almost all of Chanukah with your parents.", Kim's eyes watered a little knowing that she and Anna were able to attend with her in-laws the days he was out of town.

"I found a couple of Jewish friends at the War College. It was alright. Then we were able to go while I was in town. I think next year it starts later and we'll have to do something because I think the first day is on Christmas. We'll figure it out.", he mused aloud.

"I miss it, but tonight I want to be with my parents until we go to Christmas Eve services at your church with your folks. That's why Anna needs to get her nap a little later today.", he explained.

"Yes honey, maybe a little nap for us and Monique too."

"Let's invite her.", Ron suggest as he leaned down and kissed Kim on the lips. Slipping on his robe he left to take care of his morning chores.

"Yeah we will. Now go make my coffee Mr. No Caffeine.", Kim urged.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied as he saluted.

X

Ten minutes later Ron slid back under the covers. "You better not be cold.", she hissed.

"Who me?", Ron replied innocently.

"Yeah you.", Kim whispered.

As he wrapped his red headed, cold hating wife in his arms he felt her relax. With a purr she snuggled into his warm inviting chest.

XXXXX

_Tom and Hope's place:_

"Morning babe.", the former Ranger whispered into his fiancée's ear while trying to nibble on it.

"'Morning honey.", the raven haired Chinese-American woman replied with a dreamy smile.

"Are you going to help me decorate the tree later? I have that little mission this morning you know.", he asked.

"Yeah while you're playing with the Mankey morons I want to go over and see my parents for a while.", Hope told him.

"Want me to make breakfast?", he asked.

"No I'm a good cook. You can make the coffee and let me sit on your lap while it gets done.", she told him softly grabbing something under the covers.

"Damn honey, we start up again we'll never eat.", Tom laughed as he pulled the covers over their heads.

"Not hungry right now.", Hope mumbled now distracting him and causing his breathing to change.

XX

"I don't want you to wash my hair. I have a wash cloth for that.", Tom stated as his fiancée rubbed the shampoo into his buzz cut knowing he still had a couple of hours before he was due to report.

"It's alright to grow it a _little _longer.", Hope whispered in his ear while rubbing her wet and soapy body against his wet and soapy body.

"Oh no not again.", Tom Wilson moaned.

"Thirds.", Hope smiled thinking this was the best Christmas Eve that she had ever experienced.

"You're gonna wear it out.", Tom hissed.

"Nope it's a renewable resource."

"You sure?", he asked.

"Yep, pretty sure.", she replied wrapping her legs around his waist and motioning for him to head to the bedroom again.

"OK.", Tom nuzzled her, "I just don't want it to fall off."

"Don't worry it'll just get stronger."

"It will?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, your arms get stronger when you do push ups right?", Hope asked.

"Yeah..."

"Same principal.", Hope giggled praying that he got it.

He did.

XXXXXX

_Forty miles east of Point Hope, Alaska:_

Crenshaw let the dogs run under the northern lights that looked so eerie and beautiful. He knew that this is what they lived for. _'Not a care in the world, just run with the team then rest when told to. What a life. If I ever come back I'd like to be a sled dog.',_ he smiled to himself behind his graying whiskers.

_'Yeah Sarah couldn't take it anymore, not with the nightmares. We couldn't make it happen, not after the last tour. Good thing we didn't have any kids. I hope she's happy somewhere. Maybe I should have gotten out sooner. Oh well what difference does it make anyway?', _he mused as the northern lights continued their display of splendor.

Suddenly he felt the vibration against his chest, _'Damn I wonder who it is?'_

Quickly he stopped his team and calmed them. Turning away from the wind he flipped his satellite phone open, "Hell Crenshaw here."

"Alan is that you?", a male voice asked.

"Yeah who else would it be?", he told the voice on the other end not recognizing it.

"Well good to see that you're still alive, I had to track your sorry ass all the way to this number. This is Albert Harris remember me?", the voice continued.

"Yeah I remember you, Shit the stuff we lived through together. Now two questions how did you get this number and how's that kid brother of yours?", Crenshaw asked happier than he had been in a long time.

"Answer to the first question is that I had a computer genius hacker kid track Sarah down. She still has your number you know...And the answer to the second is that Walt's on his feet walking and is engaged to be married to this beautiful woman.", the voice laughed.

"How the hell did he get fixed?", Alan asked as he knew the young man was in a wheelchair.

"A friend of mine has been pushing a new technology to do things like repair the damage to Walter. It works pretty good.", Albert was still laughing.

"And he's getting married. Boy that's gonna be some party.", the man in caribou skins laughed back.

"Well since Walt and Suzie aren't the only ones getting married at the same time. I thought that I'd invite you, that and I have a favor to ask.", Albert turned more serious.

"Don't tell me you're marrying my EX right Bert?", Crenshaw cut off his laughter.

"NO I'd never do that buddy...ever. I'm marrying this wonderful woman I met last summer. And the favor that I need is that we need a supervising instructor for the group I work with now.", Sergeant Harris revealed, "Not only that, but I doubt if Sarah would ever marry another grunt."

"Bert you know I gave that up."

"And I know why too. And you never went in for any support either. You drove Sarah away. She wasn't ready for you falling apart. Come on back, Sarge Turner's old lady is a shrink and she's good too. Anyway I work for Kim Possible and Global Justice. Walt is the sniper for Team Possible and is setting up the course for GJ. What we need is a guy who's been there and done it all including what can happen...even if ya do things right.", Sergeant Harris laid it on the line, "You'll never have to pull a trigger again."

"I don't know, I moved up here and I have friends. They trust me and need me..."

"One of those Inuit's can look after the dogs man. We'll send a plane for ya today. You spend a couple weeks with us telling the students and Walt what it's really like, you talk to Tara and then we'll fly you back up north. We can do this as often as you want.", Albert promised since he had cleared it with a certain Deputy Director the day before.

"I don't know..."

"Give it a try, we'll call the village and let them know we're sending a plane up and if they need anything we'll have it onboard for them. What's it gonna hurt coming back down to the lower forty-eight for a couple of weeks. Not only that, but it'd give you a chance to thaw your butt out.", Albert told him.

"I don't know and how did you know where I was? Sarah doesn't know I'm up here.", Crenshaw asked.

"Remember the genius hacker...This guy can find anybody. The only time he couldn't was when Loose' joined up.", Bert told him.

"Loosee'? That kid who saved Walter's can?", Crenshaw asked.

"Yeah."

"So why was some super geek trying to find one of ours?", Crenshaw inquired.

"Ain't gonna tell ya, you'll have to come down here and find out for yourself.", Albert Harris tempted.

"Oh alright, have them send a plane and I'll turn the dogs around. I'll be back in the village in about ten hours.", Alan told him, "I gotta get Brian to watch my buddies."

"OK let me know when you get close, you do have that call back function on that thing right? While you're doing that I'll start moving airplanes.", Sergeant Harris hung up his phone with a smirk, _'Yes it's gonna be a fun Christmas this year.'_

XX

_The Possible homestead:_

"So Kimmie and Ronald are coming to the Christmas Eve service honey?", James asked.

"Yes honey, Ronald told me that he always liked going to birthday parties for Jewish boys. You know I started to tell him when it hit me. Yeah we are celebrating the birth of a Jewish boy if you want to think about it.", Anne smiled.

"You know it's too bad that Nana and Slim couldn't make it this year. I think we'd better make sure that we go down to Florida and see her. I have a weird feeling.", James frowned.

"Do you think that your Mom is getting frail.", Anne asked.

"Yeah.", sigh, "I mean she's in her late seventies. Not even my Mom can overcome time."

"Maybe we can Ronald send the plane for her and she can stay with us for a while.", the surgeon replied.

"I'll lay down odds that she won't want to stay too long. She likes her independence.", James Possible told her.

"Yes I know, remember we are opening gifts early. Then we're going over to Ron and Kim's for dinner. When Kim explained what we're having I started to drool.", Anne laughed.

"Oh what's that boy making this year?", James asked.

"It's a surprise, trust me you'll like it. Then in the evening they'll be here. Timmy and Luki are going to be here too.", Anne gushed.

"It's too bad that Jimmy won't be in till late tonight honey, but he's bringing his girl with him. I hope she likes Snowman Hank.", James laughed as he checked out the lights with his Fluke ® meter, "What is her name again?"

"Diane...Diane Scooterbee... I think. We met her at Tim and Luki's wedding. Jim didn't want Kimmie to know who his date was.", Anne explained.

"Honey do you think that I ought to test these lights in daylight or wait till tonight? I mean the last time we did this the Air Traffic Controllers had a heck of a time keeping jets form thinking that we're the airport. We get buzzed six or seven times before we shut it down.", James reminded her.

"Maybe you should give them a GPS location and let them know that we and our street is NOT Runway 29 East Jimmy.", Anne laughed.

"You're too right about that. Hey, I've been working on my eggnog machine. I know that Lipsky has one on the market, but mine has an option for whiskey or rum.", James laughed.

XXXXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Doctor Renton what are you still doing here? It's Christmas Eve.", Doc Hebert (remember he's a Cajun so it's like A-bear) asked. (Dat's right, sha! **A** bear he is…Editor's note.)

"Oh just working on some findings. How about you?", she questioned the cutter who had worked with her on the rehab torture machine.

"Just finishing up too. Gonna go grab a quick dinner and then head home. I'll be back in about 2AM to check on some patients.", he replied.

"Life sucks when you don't have anybody doesn't it?", she asked knowing the feeling.

"Yeah how about you?", he inquired.

"Same thing but I'm going to church with the kids. Bonnie and Felix are very much in love. It's nice to see how that girl's turned out.", she told her friend, "You want to head out to an early dinner with me then?"

"Sure why not then maybe I can join you at church too. I've seen a lot of things that I should be talking to be big guy about. Good time to do that.", he replied.

"Well let me grab my coat doctor."

Ten minutes later they were walking to their cars for the short drive.

XXXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

Sergeant Hobble looked at the armored men constituting his backup before he pushed the button on the callbox at the chained gate.

"Who is it?", a gruff voice asked.

"It's Sergeant Hobble of the Middleton Police Department.", the officer identified himself.

"What do you want, we haven't done anything?", another voice asked.

"I'm here to drop off some papers for Joshua Wendell Mankey.", Middleton's best replied.

"Somebody will be out in a minute. What happened, did Joshie boy win the lottery?", a female voice asked this time.

"Yeah something like that.", Hobble hinted to her, "You have to sign for the stuff."

"OK, OK hold on to your horses. I'll be right out.", she told him.

About ten minutes later six men and a short fat woman appeared.

"So cop we're gonna be rich right?", a fat bald man got in Hobble's face. Ed's breath reeking of the 'shine' he had been consuming.

"I guess, is Henry Mankey in town? Since he is the closest living relative to Josh who's in town I'd rather have him sign for these documents.", Sergeant Hobble explained.

"He's d...uh...Chunky why did you hit me?", Big Ed Mankey asked.

"Henry's not here Sir, I'll sign for the papers. I'm Jamie Ritz-Mankey, his cousin.", Chunky informed him.

"Very well Ma'am please sign here.", Hobble held out a clip board and pointed to a place on a stack of papers.

"Sure.", she smiled signing her name.

"Ma'am here you are.", Hobble told her.

"Wow I didn't know that a lottery notification would be so large.", Eli Wallace gawked.

"Oh these papers here aren't a lottery notification, they're the papers notifying Josh Mankey and you all that Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable has been granted an annulment by the State of Colorado. In short in the Court's eyes she and Joshua Mankey were never married.", Sergeant Hobble informed them with a grin.

"Oh Judge Snobblestone has also expanded the original notice barring Josh and his parents from Kimberly and her parents. All Mankey's must keep their distance from any Possible or Stoppable. That includes Mr. and Mrs. Jim Possible. I know what Mrs. Possible did with that piece of shit cousin of yours. All I can say is that I wished she had only used one round because that bastard, Mike Mankey, wasn't even worth the cost of a single bullet let alone five."

"**You bastard!**", Eli growled as he pulled his pistol...Suddenly he stopped.

"I would drop that toy Sonny.", the stoic face of one Sergeant First Class Albert Harris calmly informed him as he drew an bead on Eli's forehead with his M4A1. Now that he had all their attention the Mankey's noticed that each of the armored men had one of them in their sights.

Huh?", was all Jamie could say.

"Oh let me introduce you. Ingrates these are a Global Justice Security Team. They are authorized to use deadly force if they see an act of aggression.", Hobble told them, "So if I were you I'd drop those toys because these guys are carrying automatic weapons and I can guarantee you they know how to use them."

It appeared that the only two with any sense at all were Wilt Mankey and Jamie. Wilt dropped his double barrel after looking down the barrel of a Maw Deuce (M-2, .50 cal Machinegun) that was aimed at him from the gunner's cupola of the Stryker APC. "Looks like someone got the idea.", Tommy Wilson growled menacingly as he swung the aim point at another one.

"It looks like these intellectuals finally got the idea that their time on Earth can be measured in seconds.", Ben Turner casually mentioned as he flicked the laser dot of his M4 on.

Hobble told them with a slight chuckle, "Go back inside kids. You can come back outside in a little bit to pick up your popguns after we leave. As a matter of fact if you don't do that you'll be invited to the Henry and Veronica suite down at the jail. And since Judge Snobblestone is taking off in about two hours I highly doubt that he'll be back behind the bench until after New Years, so you'd have to spend the entirety of the holidays eating my chili."

They had heard the horror stories from before and knew that Hobble didn't allow alcoholic beverages inside his domain downtown and that the threat of not being able to celebrate the coming New Year would be unbearable without their favorite liquids.

This time they followed the simple instructions given to them by the long-serving, and suffering, policeman of Middleton, Colorado.

"And make sure you re-lock that gate we don't want any big bad villains to attack you.", Walt Harris told them as he appeared from behind a tree adding to the number of people with automatic weapons.

After the Mankey's left Hobble looked at the men, "I thank ye gentlemen. It looked dicey for a few moments there."

"Nah officer, the first one to put tension on a trigger Walter would've put in his grave.", Albert told him.

"And I would've killed the next two.", Ben Turner promised, "They're a little touchy. With all the stuff of them walking our properties at night I wondered for a moment. Good thing they didn't recognize us."

"What do you mean?", Hobble asked Turner.

"Uh we...that is Global Justice has credible evidence that the Mankey clan has been spying on members of Team Possible. We haven't gone to the Police, because we've kept the investigation under wraps and didn't want to annoy the Department until we're able to make some sort of claim. Somehow all this is tied to the attacks on Jim Possible and his wife alone with the break-in.", Ben explained.

"Well what are you going to do then?", the large Policeman asked.

"We can't do anything until we have evidence or they blatantly attack us. Then we can respond.", Sergeant Harris explained, "I think that you should talk to Deputy Director Du and Senior Agent Stoppable to explain more."

"Good idea, since its Christmas Eve I'll save it till after Christmas. Have a good holiday men.", the good-natured Middleton Policeman told them.

"Merry Christmas Sir.", Walt Harris smiled as he moved to the back of the APC.

"Load up guys, it's time to party.", Crazy Albert ordered his men.

Five minutes later the GJ Stryker was pulling out after making sure that the Police Cruiser had left.

Making sure Albert ordered, "Drive up to the rise and raise the parabolic antenna. Let's see how our _friends_ are doing."

"Gottcha Sarge.", the GJ driver replied having trained with these professionals before.

When they got to the destination requested the antenna was raised and the recorders turn on. "**Whooie**.", Walt pulled off his headset and rubbed his ears, "That girl has a potty mouth. Before Mrs. Stoner or Mrs. Stoppable hears this we _have_ to clean it up. Otherwise, Bert you'll be facing Wanda in the Dojo and Suzie's gonna kick my ass."

Laughing Sergeant First Class Albert Harris told his brother, "Can't be that bad let's hear it."

Walt toggled a switch, "OK brother, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

A woman's voice shouted from the speaker that was attached to the bulkhead of the APC, "That**bitch! **How dare she get an annulment from Joshie Boy! Being married to a Mankey was _the_ high point of her life. She needs to pay!"

"Calm down cousin, here take the papers into the can and use them for their main purpose in life... ass wipe.", a male voice seemed to try and calm her.

"Yeah OK Brucie Boy, meet me upstairs in a little while. I need some cuddle time. The rest of you guys get to work and clean up the place. Eli and Harvey you go and check the hotel make sure the heating and water are fine. We want to be sure everything is ready for our _guests_.", the woman's voice ordered.

"Chunky we wanted to rest today for the fun tonight.", a mans voice protested.

"I'll do that fan dance for you tonight at the party if you behave and get everything done, maybe Joanie and Alice will help me.", she enticed them.

XX

"Ewww.", Tommy Wilson gagged remembering the woman and recognizing the voice, "Open the door I **gotta** hurl."

"OK that's enough, Walt keep recording for a while longer.", Albert told his brother.

Nodding, the designated sniper toggled the switch again and replaced his headset over his ears.

After a couple more minutes Ben Turner noticed that Walt's eyes snapped open and he covered his mouth. In a blur the former paraplegic was out the back door of the APC.

Chuckling, Ben put the headset on to see what had gotten his friend's reaction. After a moment he paled and then whipped them off, looking at Albert. "That kid brother of yours deserves a medal for listening to that. Maybe I'll have Tara talk to him later.", Ben told Albert. (He's gonna need it.)

"What the hell is going on?", Albert asked.

"You don't wanna know Sarge, you just don't wanna know.", Turner replied as he opened his canteen and took a sip.

A couple of minutes later a visibly shaken former soldier returned to the crew compartment rubbing his lips on his uniform.

"You OK?", Turner asked.

"Yeah, but I'm skipping lunch just in case.", Walt replied.

"Yeah I understand buddy, I listened to a minute of it. I didn't think that those things were legal in this country.", Ben told the young man who sat down.

"Let's just drop it.", Walt asked.

"You wanna talk to Tara about it?"

"And screw up her holiday? Nope, let's button up shop and head back to Headquarters. It's gonna be long day.", Walt told him.

"And you want to talk to Suzie anyway...Right?", Albert asked.

"Yup, after hearing what I heard I need some comforting.", Walt looked on with big gray eyes.

"Sure.. Mrs. Turner can't help, but your woman can.", Wilson observed.

"Yep only Suzie can fix this.", the sniper replied.

"Yeah alright, Clem head back to the shop, we have a debrief with Deputy Director Du.", Albert announced.

"Hold on.", the driver engaged the transmission and pulled out onto the two lane road after checking for traffic.

XXXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

"Amy darling, I found the best place to get the guns tonight. We should bring several Fukushima's and some gorillas to help haul the stuff we need.", Josh told her.

"OK make sure you have a list. I know that we're going to need ammunition as well as guns. Let me see it and I'll get it in the programming. We need to hurry honey bunny.", the fat geneticist urged.

"Sure honey, I'm working on a list. It'd be a lot easier if one of my cousins was able to tell me what to get.", he informed her.

"OK Joshie call them but keep it short.", Amy insisted.

"Right away honey pooh.", Josh replied as he picked up one of his toss-away cell phones.

"Jamie...hi it's Josh let me talk to Harvey or Big Ed. It's important. Have them call me back on phone three...Yeah but hurry. We're hurting for time here.", he hung up.

Five minutes later a cell phone was ringing. "Ed, Ed is that you?...Listen Amy and I are going to pick up some firearms for the operation what do we need?...Hold on I'm going to write all this down...Those too? Where do you get them?...Well that's where we're going tomorrow night. As many as we can get...Sure and what is that 5.56 Ball? What does that mean?...Oh military! Cause Global Justice might get in the way?...Got it. Where do we get it?...Well we have a cloaked hover jet we can fly and land in just about anything...OK then somewhere that's remote and has bad weather then. I understand...Oh you have some guys coming in that have that experience...Good, good, yeah I can see where we have a right to protect ourselves. We'll set up a meet later to drop some of the stuff off to you. Yeah Merry Christmas to you too...Yeah I'll have a drink for the family.", Josh told his cousin. Flipping off the phone he powered it down and removed the battery.

Then the artist sat down at the computer and cross referenced the gun shops in remote locations with where bad weather was expected later in the day. With in ten minutes he had three candidates for the mission. Then he applied the same tactic to National Guard Armories and had three more lined up. _'With all this we could take on anyone.', _Josh now felt giddy seeing the plans coming to fruition.

Two hours later Amy and Josh helped their 'friends' settle into the stealth hover jet for the first target of the night.

XXXXXX

_The Dean and Barb Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mr. and Mrs. S., Ron did a wonderful job of putting up the tree. He put the lights on it and then Anna and I helped him to put on the ornaments.", Kim told her in-laws.

"He's a good boy Kimberly. I want to thank you for attending all of Chanukah with us even if Ronald wasn't here.", Barbara replied.

"I might not be Jewish Mrs. S and Anna is baptized, but I want her to know and respect all aspects of her heritage. That's why we attend Temple as well as Church. The twins and any other children that we have will do the same.", Kim explained as she sipped on a cup of real coffee while Ron was outside with his Dad doing something.

"Uh please don't tell Ron that I'm drinking the real stuff.", Kim asked.

"Don't worry Kim, it'll just be our secret.", Barb told her conspiratorially with a giggle, "Our men don't have to know everything."

XX

"Albert Harris.", the veteran spoke as he answered the phone.

"I'm an hour out from Point Hope. Are you sure you want to do this?", a voice from his past asked.

"I'll call the plane; it's going to come in about three hours. Grab what you need Alan. I already called ahead. Some lady named Brenda answered and told me that she and Brian would take care of your team while you are gone.", Sergeant told his old war buddy.

Three hours later:

"There it is now, don't worry I'll take care of the team just like they were my own Crenshaw. Take your time, it looks like someone else needs you right now.", Brian told his friend as they waited off to the side of the airstrip.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Give Brenda my best and I accept being the Maid of Honor for her. Now you have to promise to ask.", Crenshaw replied as they could see the shape that was now getting closer and losing altitude.

"I'll ask her tonight.", Brian Strongarm promised.

Together they off loaded the equipment meant for the village. The men hugged and Crenshaw got onboard.

"You Alan Crenshaw?", one of the crew asked.

"Yeah that's me.", he replied.

"OK well Merry Christmas now strap in, it's gonna be bumpy most of the way back to base.", the crewman informed him

"Won't be the first time.", he replied with a half smile as he waved at his friend who was tying down the boxes they had just put on the sled.

XXXXXX

_At a large gun shop outside a small town in Pennsylvania:_

"Hurry up Amy I'm going to have the Gorillas break down the door.", an invisible Josh Mankey called to his girlfriend.

"I'll be ready in a moment. Get a sampling of guns and all the ammunition that they can carry we have ten minutes before we have to leave.", she called back.

An hour before the authorities arrived to check out the alarm Amy Hall, Josh Mankey and their friends were already nearly to their next destination. This was a much larger store and the selection of weaponry was also much better in Texas. They didn't clean the place out, but they definitely now had enough firepower to start a gang war. On the way to the third shop in Utah they had to return to unload the hover jet.

XX

_St. Thomas Church. Middleton, Colorado (Where Kim and Ron married thirty months before):_

They sat in the pews as the choir sang Christmas songs before the service. James Possible was holding his only (for now) grandchild in his arms with a smile knowing that soon he was going to have several more children to spoil.

Anne was on one side and Kim was on the other with Monique sitting between her and Ron. Next to him were Tim and Luki Possible and next to them were Jim and his girlfriend Diane Scooterbee.

Immediately behind them were Tara and Ben Turner and Tom Wilson and Hope Chang. Ron looked over his shoulder with a smile knowing that some of his friends were there tonight.

XX

Kim and Ron got their tuckered out child into bed. "Thanks Moni for holding her for a while.", Kim whispered to her friend.

"The pleasure was mine girlfriend. I'm beat I'm taking a shower and going to bed.", the African-American woman replied with a yawn.

She stepped up to the couple and hugged them both.

After she left Ron and Kim took one more look at the sleeping blonde child.

"Merry Christmas honey.", she told her husband as she led him to their room by his hand.

* * *

A/N: For those who remember, I have mentioned Screaming Phoenix being ill. Last Thursday morning his Mother called to let me know that he had passed away the night before. I can say that Rob Brant was a good guy. Sure he had his own views just like we all do, but the Kimmunity at large is much better for him being a member of it. Rob buddy safe journey, you won't hurt anymore. You have some pretty good company where you're at, but you already know that by now and have probably begun swapping stories with Nelson and Ben. It's been my pleasure to have met you. See ya later, too bad I didn't send this whole thing to you before you went in.

I will call again in a couple of weeks. She was barely holding it together and I could tell how tough it was for her to notify me so that I could let everyone know. I'll let her know how much everyone thought of her son and pass on your good wishes.

ST-103


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other characters thought up by the folks at the mouse ear channel belong to them and not myself. So there. Also I don't make a dime off this little hobby, it just lets me play with stuff that could have happened, or maybe did and the other thing was the fantasy...who knows?**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his continued support. Sometimes he just ties me up. Well not like Jamie does to some of her cousins, but I really don't want to get into that right now.**

**Also I want to thank readerjunkie, Jimmie1201, EnterpriseCV-6, Rye Bread and Earl Allison for their continued support in reviews as well as CB73. I really appreciate it.**

**Well it looks like Amy Hall and Josh Mankey are going for some after hour shopping for some things that most people don't have.**

**Anyway it's Christmas and WHO would do anything nasty at Christmas? Why are you all looking at me?**

**Well let's get started it won't post itself. Sorry about it being so short, but I can only write sweet and nice so long.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 32

_A large armory in the south east:_

"Sarge are ya'll sure this is alright? I mean aren't we supposed to keep ammunition away from the rifles until we're just about ready to go into the field.", Spec 5 Pedro Gomez asked the Company Armorer.

"You wanna stay here all night? I don't. I wanna get home and see the young 'uns. Anyway, who's gonna be stupid enough to break into a National Guard Armory?", Staff Sergeant Maurice Stevens replied.

"I don like it, somebody can get in and take the ammo as well as the '16s and we're gonna get in a heap a trouble.", the Spec 5 worried aloud.

"Do you wanna stand guard?", the Sergeant asked.

"Nah not me Sarge."

"Then let's load up and get outta here, we have alarms in case anything happens anyway."

"I'm telling ya I'm not so sure.", the Specialist replied.

"It'd take an armored company to get in here. For an enemy to do that it would mean that we'd have been invaded and who's gonna pick on a National Guard Armory when there are bigger bases to hit? They'd have to have a huge chopper just to get in here. The stuff is pretty safe and we have sensors and cameras up.", the Sergeant told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

XXXXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

The green eyed tyke suddenly sat up as if something shook her awake. Mere moments after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Anna woke with a vengeance knowing that this was the day of days: Fantastic hours of fun and enjoyment. Little Miss Stoppable was going to make the most of her day.

"_Christmas.",_ Anna let out a squeal as she jumped onto the floor. Flashes went off as the child made a beeline into the family room and the tree.

"Merry Christmas.", a chorus of greetings met the giggling with glee two year old as she entered the family room.

"Mommy, Daddy I LOVE you.", Anna squealed with delight, as she ran to her mother to put her face in Kim's lap.

"Good morning honey. You're up early. Would you like some breakfast before you open a present?", Kim asked her first child.

"Present Momma...Please."

Seeing the nod from her spouse Kim assented, "OK munchkin you can open **one** and then you have to eat. Alright?"

"Yeah Mommy.", Anna worked the deal.

"I don't know who's better at getting stuff out each other, you or **her.**", Monique asked as she laughed knowing she would open a couple of things but the major gift exchange was going to happen when Bobby got home in a couple of weeks

XX

James and Anne were there with Jim and Diane and Tim and Luki. Ron looked up while playing with his daughter. Tom Wilson had just arrived with Hope.

"Hey I thought that I would just drop in for a moment and say hi.", he told his old Squad Leader.

"Merry Christmas guys it's a great day.", Ron laughed.

"It's snowing you goof.", Hope told him with eyes narrowed, the former cheerleader never had been a fan of winter.

"So.", Ron continued to laugh.

There was the doorbell, "Hey guys sorry we're late but we had to say Merry Christmas to Mom and Don.", Walt informed them as Albert walked in with the Sake Sisters, just as Will Du and Becky appeared right behind them.

"Hey Merry Christmas guys glad you could make it.", Ron replied happy so many of his friends could be with him on Christmas Day.

Kim cleared her throat, "Uh Ron would you look behind you?"

"Yeah sure honey..."(he turned). With wide eyes he muttered, "Oh My God...Chris...Charley what are you doing here?" Ron looked to see their wives Joann and Beth in the throng of people around him.

"Well I guess it's because we wanted to share the holiday with our Boss. Right, Sarge?", Chris Campbell laughed.

"Boss?"

"Yeah honey they work for the Corporation now.", Kim hugged her husband.

"You mean I get to see them all the time?", Ron asked as his former squad mates gathered around him.

"That's just what I mean. They've already gotten into the training, and we have them and their wives already set in homes. How did Becky and me do?", Kim asked.

"You guys just made me the happiest guy I know. Thanks everyone." Ron began to sob while pulling his daughter into his arms.

"Daddy what's wrong?", Anna asked knowing it was unusual to see her Daddy cry.

"Nothing's wrong honey give me a hug. I have to set four more places around the table that's all.", the former hero told his little daughter, "Do you want to help me?"

"Yeah Daddy.", the tyke replied and the two went to add four more places. Anna then went to wait for RD and Ron-san to show up with their parents hoping that they wouldn't be much longer.

Within a half hour both families showed up while Tom and Hope, Albert and Wanda and Walter and Suzie said their goodbyes for now. The brothers and the Sake Sisters had plans which Campbell and Yates were going to join in, in about four hours. Tom Wilson had promised Hope that, except for the little get together; he was hers all day to spend at her parents' home.

The elder Possibles and Stoppables looked over at the friends of their children and were happy. They didn't count the first marriage since it was now annulled and in the eyes of the law and the State of Colorado it never happened.

Ron looked over at the table set up for the kids and remembered the bad old days when he had first been shipped back to the kids table when the parents let that prick Shawn take his place next to Kim. She threw a fit at the time telling them that she was going to sit with her boyfriend and not some dopey troublemaker who conned his mother to sit at the adult table.

At the time the two teens seemed happy at that table making eyes at each other and playing footsie without the adults ever finding out.

"KP just for a minute lets go back in time.", Ron told his pregnant wife with a widening smile on his face.

Kim followed along with her plate and sat down next to him with a little help. Hanna and little (OK not so little) Kimmie Little looked up in surprise as the two adults sat down with them and started mimicking the younger ones at the table causing little Kimmie to groan and lay her forehead onto her hands.

Anne elbowed James in the ribs as she grabbed her plate and followed.

Soon all the adults where sitting on the floor around the children.

XX

Kim looked at her hubby with a small smile. He was totally surprised by the Team adding two more of his former squad members. Now he was sitting in his study with more tears in his eyes and a very tired daughter in his lap. The Little's and the Takana's had gone home for the night because their children had a very long day as well. Kim and Ron piled Anna and Monique into the van for the short trip to the Possible home.

Later after they were back home the former teen heroine felt a light squeeze on her shoulders Kim looked to see her best female friend smiling widely. "GF.", Monique Booth whispered, "That is sooo cute. Come on lets head back to the family room with the others and give them a little quiet time. I know you want to go out for a little walk in the snow and I'll get your munchkin into bed so you and Ron can have some private time."

"OK Moni, Anna's just about out right now.", Kim whispered back.

"Yeah it's been a long day.", Mrs. Booth smiled tiredly hoping her man was safe.

Later Monique watched over the child as Anna's parents left to take their Christmas walk in the park. A tradition abandoned for six years that the pair had decided to bring back.

X

Although neither seemed to mention it the couple walked slowly in the dimly lit park. Ron Stoppable made sure that his lovely wife was holding onto his arm as he helped her along the icy sidewalks of Middleton's largest park. Gallantly he brushed the deepening snow off the park bench and invited Kim to sit with him.

Kim for her part let her best friend now husband escort her into her seat before he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder remembering their lives with a warm smile on her face.

She thought as she snuggles tightly into Ron,_ 'Now this is how it was supposed to be. I'm so blessed...No, we're so blessed.'_ Kim corrected herself, '_Now__ where are they?'_

"KP, don't worry Suzie and Wanda are just giving us a little space.", Ron whispered.

"I know, it's just...We can never be alone...", Kim replied.

"Until the babies are born you might as well get used to it honey. Now relax, cause Sensei isn't going to listen to me if I tell him we want our space.", Ron swooped in for a kiss.

Ron's red headed wife nuzzled into him with a slight smile. Unknown to either a ninja team was on the ground around their home making sure that no one disturbed the little blonde treasure there as well.

As for Suzie and Wanda they were similarly engaged with their fiancée's too. If a bad person wanted to mug one couple he would have been severely beaten by the other two couples.

XXXXX

_Aboard the stealth hover jet:_

"Amy honey pookey, I know that we have to get these weapons, but we need to go to the Bump and Grind too.", Josh moaned missing the place.

"Joshie washie there's things we have to do first.", the fat woman told him as she zipped up her coveralls right before the zipper broke leaving a large portion of the fat woman visible.

"But an armory? I know what the guys said, but isn't this a little bit of over kill?", the artist asked wondering what that little fashion mishap was going to do to their plans.

"It might be honey bunny, but we've broken too many laws now. What's a few more?", Amy Hall asked.

"I want to get out some day..."

"That's never going to happen Joshie. We either get a free pass by the government for promising to give Possible's brat to them or we're in jail for the rest of our lives. Now zip up your coveralls Joshie at least they won't see you. We have lots of stuff to steal tonight.", Dr. Hall informed him as she prepared to land behind the barbed wire fence. Josh led the Fukushima clones and the gorillas. The steel bound door broke as the giant simians took almost ten minutes to enter. Josh led them along till he saw the Armory sign.

"Hurry up lets break down the door, come** on.**", Josh urged as they beat on the iron door until the hinges came off.

Josh then looked at the M-16s in amazement. He held the chain and lock that held twenty-four of the rifles. With a snap one of the gorillas broke the lock and then Josh started passing the rifles back to be carried to the hover jet. Seeing some OD metal cans he opened one. "Yes.", he yelled as he took it and as many as he could hand out. Thirty minutes later Amy Hall's stealth hover jet was gaining altitude and distancing itself from the Armory.

Josh was counting, _'Twenty-four rifles and forty cans of ammunition. I wonder if they're supposed to have all that together. Oh well, we have it now.', _he mused.

XX

Unknown to the pair a set of cameras recorded the event and streamed video to a security force that had begun to roll towards the isolated Armory.

XX

The next stop was an ammo dump that Amy had gotten from her old notes of the night that Drakken and Shego attempted to take over the world. They stayed in stealth mode while they landed at Fort Campbell, Kentucky. Amy Hall had the gorillas silently move out to take the roving patrol that they had run across before they reached the actual warehouse that they targeted_._

_'They won't think that anyone could do this. We need more ammunition maybe as much as we can carry and some __landmines__ too. That way when we get the brat they'll back off trying to take her back.',_ Amy thought as she had programmed her apes.

The group found this guarded as well and the gorillas tore into the shocked and lightly armed troops. At the end of it six guards were down and an alarm had been set off.

"Hurry little friends get what you can we have to leave. These nasty soldiers could hurt you my little babies.", Amy yelled as a couple members of the Screaming Eagle Division began to wake up and react as trained to do.

Dr. Hall lost three apes and one Fukushima before it was all over but they made off with some more ammunition and other equipment they found before reinforcements showed up, forcing the animals along with one Josh Mankey and one fat geneticist to retreat back to their hover jet.

Within minutes the alarm had been sent nationwide. As a result Police began showing up at National Guard Armories while Unit Commanders on Army posts and Marine Garrisons began calling in men to make sure that no more firearms and ammunition were lost as had happened at Ft. Campbell.

XX

Dr. Hall was flying her stealth hover jet on final for the last object when her threat receivers on the jet screamed in warning. She was just able to avoid the surface to air missile before she dodged away. Sweating, she commented to her boyfriend, "Well honey bunny it looks like we have all the military stuff we're going to get unless you feel good about trying that again."

Josh, quite shaken, replied, "Amy sweets I think we have enough to take the buffoon down and some things for the family too. I think you're right now we need to get back home and lick our wounds and contact the family."

"I agree.", Amy replied as she turned away and flew a course that deviated from the straight line course to their lair.

XXXXX

_Shego's place:_

"Alright you two pervs, I am **not** going to wear whipping cream and chocolate syrup.", the green skinned woman growled.

"I'll lick it off.", Drew volunteered, "Anyway you forgot the best part...The cherries."

"You know that would happen anyway, but I still can't believe how you two cheated last night at strip poker.", Shego lectured them ignoring the cherry comment completely.

"And you didn't Shego?", Demez got his jibe in faster than his blue friend.

"Are you mad Shego?", Drew asked ignoring the shrimp.

"Just a little.", she laughed having more fun in a long time than she remembered, _"It was even more fun playing stupid games than with my brothers.' _

"Yeah.", Drew laughed, "You did a great job of keeping our minds off the cards too ya know wiggling what you did."

The green woman laughed as she remembered the night before when she got the two flustered and later when she and her boyfriend enjoyed themselves.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the holiday?", the short German asked losing his accent again.

"I don't know maybe check on little Ronnie and Kimmie and their kid.", Shego replied.

"Why don't you go see your family?", the former villain known as Dr. Drakken asked.

"I don't know.", she replied.

"You've been ignoring them for years. How about making some peace? You're not getting any younger.", Drew advised.

"Leave me alone blue boy.", the green lady warned not wanting to get hurt again.

"Alright but promise me that you'll think about it.", he asked.

"I'll think about it." she replied, "But first you and the shrimp promised me a game of Monopoly after that stunt last night."

"Alright Shego you win.", her former boss laughed.

"I plan to.", the green woman told him under her breath.

XX

"Come on honey you look cold. It's time to get you home.", Ron told his wife as he caught her almost going to sleep. Ron waved to the two Rangers and their women.

Albert and his brother with their soon-to-be wives waved good night and let Kim and Ron go home. Albert and Walt had other plans for later and headed out to the Global Justice Hangar with Wanda and Suzie.

XX

"Hey you ugly ex-womanizer.", a voice called to the larger of the two brothers after he saw the four drive up.

"Hey Alan good to see you buddy. How long has it been?", Crazy Albert asked.

"Too long.", Crenshaw replied, "Now you wanna introduce me to these two beautiful ladies?"

"Yeah Wanda and Suzie this is Alan Crenshaw he went with me through the sniper course. Walt, I don't think you two have ever met either, but this is the guy who saved my ass a couple of times.", Sergeant First Class Albert Harris explained.

Offering his hand Crenshaw laughed, "Ladies." Then to the younger brother Walter, "We met once I think."

"Yeah, but it was before I got hit.", the younger sniper replied, "Anyway welcome to Middleton and Merry Christmas."

"Yeah Merry Merry. Up north near the sea ice we don't use the Christmas thing too much. So you're teaching a sniper course Walt? I guess we can look at it in the morning, cause nobody can get any rest on a transport and I'm beat.", Crenshaw stated.

"You hungry?", Bert asked.

"No, just tired. Gotta a place for me to crash?"

"Yeah we got an extra room. Walt's gonna spend the night over at Suzie's place and Wanda's gonna be with me. Come on and climb in the front seat. We'll drop Walter and Suzie off before we head home.", Albert told him.

"Are you sure about this Bert, I mean your woman looks like she doesn't want a clown like me to intrude..."

"Crenshaw-san I would be most dishonored if you did not stay under the same roof as our guest.", the tall Japanese woman responded.

XXXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei looked at the young ninja, _(Well Misha-san it appears you will join your friend, Sarkau-san on the walls again. Are you sure that you are up to the task?)_

_(Yes Master I am fit. Inoto-san has kept me from my duties long enough. It is like he is worried about me breaking.),_ the little ninja replied.

_(Do not be so harsh on him little one, it was my instruction that you be held back. Your injuries were severe enough to warrant caution. I have a mission for you and your friend Sarkau-san at a later date and I wanted to be sure that you were up to it.),_ Sensei revealed.

_(I would consider it an honor Sensei. What are we to do?), _she asked.

_(I wish to travel to Middleton, Colorado again and I wish you and Sarkau Notoshi to join me.),_ he replied.

_(My cousin, Wanda Wang-san, is on a mission there. Will I be able to see her?), _Misha Orhakaro asked timidly

_(Yes little one that is one of the reasons why we are going. I will let you know more at a later date. Now it is time for you to return to your duties. You have done well little one. Thank you for your efforts.),_ Sensei bowed and left.

_'I am going to see my cousin? I wonder why? Sensei does few things without reason. For now I had better report in to the Captain of the Guard, now that they've released me from my prison.', _she mused as she made her way to find Inoto Nakasumi

Misha found the Captain of the Guard, for once behind a desk and not on the walls. She knocked to be recognized and waited to be allowed entry into his office._ (One moment please.),_ he called out not looking up from his writing.

_(I can wait Sir.), _Misha replied seeing his eyes snap up from the papers as he recognized her voice.

_(Please come in my friend.),_ he rose to meet her.

_(I have been released and am reporting back for duty.),_ the tiny ninja student told him.

_(Yes I know, how are you feeling?),_ the long time ninja asked.

_(As you know I am well now and I wish to return to my position.), _she replied.

_(Ah I'm afraid that you position has been taken, but I do have another one that Sensei and I thought would fit you even better.),_ he smiles.

_(Oh...I will be honored to serve in any way that I can.), _Misha worried that she was being demoted.

_(I think that with some training you will become as adept at it as you were on the walls please sit while I explain.),_ he replied.

Later:

_(But Inoto-san are you sure that I am able to handle that responsibility?),_ the little ninja asked.

_(Yes after what you have accomplished I am sure that you are up to the task. Please report to __classroom__ 24 when they are done with you then you may return to my office.),_ he told her with a sly smile.

_(Of course and thank you Nakasumi-san for this opportunity.),_ she replied.

_(You have earned it Misha-san.),_ the Captain of the Guard replied rising and motioning for her to do so as well.

XXXXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron had just tucked his wife into bed after promising to be right back after checking on their daughter. He smiled from the doorway as she lay under her favorite blanket breathing softly. Ron listened deeply; he could hear the slight snoring of his KP and the voice of their best friend, Monique.

_'She must be talking to Major Booth again. It's only going to be a couple of weeks and he'll be back. Moni needs this. I wonder if I could do something special for them?', _he mused, _'I sure hope he's back to be with her when the baby comes.'_

Closing the door he quietly padded his way back to his bedroom where a lovely red head was reaching caress the pillow that he laid his head on. Seeing this, Ron smiled and removed his robe and without a sound climbed in next to his wife.

Kim for her part snuggled into his chest as he enveloped her in a hug.

XX

_The Ben and Tara Turner home:_

Ron's old squad leader looked at his lovely wife in awe, _'Where does she get the energy?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks everybody for keeping with this. The real fun starts in about four chapters. You have been warned.

ST-103


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna Stoppable and all the fun characters who were in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not my self. I own the story and the individual characters that I made up. If you are going to use Suzie, Wanda or any of the others who I came up with please ask. I will send you their bios.**

**Nor do I make any money off this little hobby, it is for both my and your entertainment. Please read responsibly.**

**Now before we go much further I want to remind everyone who is reading this is fiction. However, there are enough things going on here that make you think that it's fact. That is a sorry thing about the world that we live in. Too often does it happen and ends up in the paper or on television. Don't worry if you're confused by what I said, maybe there is hope for us yet.**

**I again want to thank my beta and co-author at times CajunBear73, if you can read it and it makes sense thank him and not myself.**

**Also I want to thank; EnterpriseCV-6, Readerjunkie, CB73, Earl Allison, Jimmie1201 and Rye bread. Again thanks guys for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it more that you know.**

**Now where were we, Christmas...now what kind of trouble can I get into at Christmas? Knowing me...plenty. And what kind of trouble can I get into after Christmas...even more I can tell you that.**

**And on with the show.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 33

_After Christmas. The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The next two weeks were busy for most of Team Possible. Ron was spending his time attending a couple of birthing classes with Kim for bonding and then some alone time needed so he could be brought up to speed. Monique joined them and Ron had the misfortune of being outnumbered and had to give each woman back rubs. Everyone laughed when Anna wanted hers.

After the last session he had gotten on the phone when Bobby called and told him that the next time Kim gets pregnant he would have the honor of babysitting her while he went to a combat zone (it was safer). While Kim's cravings where now a thing of the past, Monique's were just getting in to full swing and in spite of the cast iron stomach the former Ranger claimed to have, there were just some things he couldn't take. Twice he nearly hurled after he watched what the African-American woman was stuffing into her face.

One night right after New Year's Ron moaned aloud in frustration, "Lord take me now I am so ready to go."

Kim hearing this laughed so hard she thought that the twins were going to make an early appearance. She leaned over to her hubby and gave him a long heated smooch as a reward for his bravery. After that episode Ron calmed down and apologized to both women. Both apologized to him in return.

Anna seeing her Auntie eating what was rather revolting, decided that she should just stay with the coffee cakes that she and her Mother loved so dearly.

XXXX

_The Wilson place:_

"Well how's it going with your training?," Bonnie asked the two former Rangers.

"We're pretty close Bonnie.", Ben Turner told her chuckling when he was done, "We're been in combat simulators and on infiltration courses a lot. We're fine tuning the whole group and setting up a couple of courses for Global Justice while we're at it. That mission that we went on to the Mankey homestead on Christmas Eve was just plain fun...Except for Walt ending up with the dry heaves."

"Don't get me wrong Miss Rockwaller, we aren't as good as we were when we went to Japan, but then those were different circumstances.", Tom informed her.

"Let's take the night off from the combat stuff guys.", Tara suggested with a smile.

"That's a great idea.", Hope inserted and Felix readily agreed.

"OK then let's talk about the wedding.", Ben put in since four of the six people here tonight will have parts in it including the two crucial ones.

"Sounds like fun.", Tara laughed.

"Oh goody now I can talk about them and I'll have you all under my control.", Bonnie laughed while rubbing her hands together evilly.

"**Bonnie **quit acting like Queen Bonnie and act like you have for the last eight years.", Tara admonished her with a knowing smile.

"OK well the plans are formalized now and we have the flowers ordered. Basically the whole thing is done and Kim told me that if the twins go a week past their due date she's having a C-section.", Bonnie smiled, I guess she's tired of carrying them."

"I don't blame her, I know I would be.", Felix noted wondering how anyone could be that patient.

"I don't like C-sections unless there's a complication with the birth...Just a professional opinion. Anyway I've been watching Kim and she looks like she's doing fine.", Hope told them.

"Yeah, but Kim's back is bothering her.", Tara revealed to them, "I've been putting hot packs on her lower back for a few weeks at GJ. Don't tell Ron she doesn't want him to worry with all the traveling he's doing."

"We won't right guys? Well after next week he'll only be out for two weeks after that and then he'll be home again for a while.", Felix told them.

"Good he needs to be home with Kim. Monique's husband is coming in for a couple of weeks so she'll have a guy around, but I think Monique is going to keep her hubby too busy to help much with Kim while Ron's gone.", Bonnie stated remembering what it was like when they were separated before.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Stoppable. Tara has her in the whirlpool before she administers the hot packs, Kim's mother is only five minutes away and her brother and sister-in-law are closer than that.", Ben reminded them, "Ron already packed her suitcase. He's even made babysitting plans for Anna, he's pretty organized. When Ron's home he always has an ear out for her even when he's asleep. When he's out of town he calls every two or three hours."

"Sounds like Sarge is pretty organized.", Tom observed.

"You ought to know Wilson remember who trained him...and I don't mean Mrs. Stoppable the junior _or_ the elder.", Ben hinted.

"I still maintain that a woman as close to delivering children as Kim is needs her husband with her the whole time.", Bonnie argued, "Or the father of the baby which ever the case may be."

"Even if he was working a standard job he'd be further away than that.", Tom told her.

"But only part of the time, they would at least be spending some of their time together.", the brunette countered.

"Listen let's agree to disagree, we're all friends here. In a few weeks Ron will be done and he'll be home with Kim.", Tom replied not informing any of the women that there were ninja teams around to make sure nothing unusual happened at night.

"Yeah OK, we're all just a little nervous that's all.", Tara responded.

"How's_ your_ back T?", Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine, I don't have all those injuries that Kim's had so I doubt if I'll have too many problems.. And when I do I have a cute cuddle toy to snuggle up against. So how is yours?", the platinum blonde smiled.

"Not bad, but I have a great heating pad.", Bonnie flashed her famous smile.

"You have a cuddlebuddy Tara?", Hope asked.

"Yes I do, but I was talking about Ben. He's a lot better than a plush toy. And he's warm and fuzzy too.", Tara giggled, "And he's anatomically correct."

"Oh what's your cute name for him Tara.", Hope asked knowing she was putting Sergeant Turner on the spot.

"I call him my Benny Boo.", Tara gushed out seeing Ben drop his head into his hands out of the corner of her eyes causing her to giggle.

"You gave him a name like that?", Bonnie asked.

"Yes I have and you will too B. Though I doubt if anyone can do better than 'Wheels'.", she smiled with her eyes misting over remembering how the two had come together.

"Well I have a cute name for Tommy too.", Hope cut in before this turned into a cry fest, seeing what was happening.

"Deal H what is it?", Bonnie asked obviously digging for some dirt on Hope's man.

"I'll spill at the bachelorette party before my wedding, so you two are just going to have to wait.", the Chinese-American woman told her two long time friends smugly.

There was a loud sigh right next to Hope and she looked over at her guy and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Mr. Dancing Bear they'll know soon enough."

"I wonder if it's too late to re-enlist.", Tom muttered with a smile looking over at the older NCO.

"You did your part, Kim told me enough about some of your adventures with Ron. I'm just glad I have you.", Hope leaned into him trying to figure out how to pay him back for helping keep her mascot friend safe all those years. "I love you Mr. Goof. Don't ever leave me.", she whispered into his ear.

All Tom Wilson did was nod, _'This is the best.'_

XX

_The Harris abode:_

"So you're heading back?", Albert asked his friend as the former sniper tossed his belongings into the bag as Wanda, Suzy and Walter had already left for a Ronald's and would be waiting for him .

"Yeah I gotta check on the team. I'll be back in a couple of weeks, but I'm bringing my lead dog with me. There's a few things that I have to take care of. This sorta came up on a moment's notice. If you know what I mean.", Alan Crenshaw told his friend.

"Yeah but I didn't know how else to do it, want me to go with you?", Sergeant First Class Harris asked.

"Stay home with your woman Bert, she'll skin me alive if you go up north for a couple of days. I don't want to screw up more than one relationship. See if you can have Agent Du find a room at the GJ barracks for me and my mutt when I return.", Alan asked.

"I can do that, is there anything else you want?", Bert hoped.

"Yeah maybe I'll talk to my EX when I get back down here. I guess I didn't handle all that crap real well..."

"Who would have? Tara's been able to help some, maybe talking to Sarah will help even more.", Bert responded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Anyway thanks for the ride to the hangar tell your kid brother that he's good. Maybe the best I've seen.", Crenshaw told him, "I'll make sure that we go over a few more things when I get back in, but you have a dinner date and I've got a flight to catch."

"Come on let's go then, that business jet is waiting. Ron made sure that they put a few real good meals on the plane.", Albert told him.

"Hey it's only going to be a couple weeks and I'll be back. Don't get all mushy on me or my dog, Shorty, will bite you on the ass.", Crenshaw laughed.

"You know you've been a jerk since I first met you.", Albert Harris told him as they got in the car.

"Born again prick, that's me.", Alan Crenshaw laughed.

X

"Listen Alan you take care of yourself. I'll have Mrs. Turner call your ex-wife and talk to her. Maybe something good will come out of this.", Albert said seriously.

"Hey thanks it's been good seeing you. I'll see ya in a couple weeks. Maybe I'll bring some seal meat, if Stoppable is any kind of cook maybe he can make seal taste good. Brenda raves about it.", he laughed.

"Who's Brenda?", Bert asked before the crew opened up the hatch.

"She's Brian's fiancée...You know from Point Hope. I'm gonna be her Maid of Honor...Don't give me that look.", the former sniper quipped knowing how that sounded.

"Sorry I just don't believe you said that...A Maid of Honor? Now I'd love to get some pictures of_ that_ wedding.", Albert laughed.

"Look out Brenda might need a bride's maid as well. I might be able to persuade her into using you. You might look fine in a Bride's Maid dress.", Crenshaw guffawed as he waved good bye.

_'That crazy bastard, anyway I gotta talk to Dr. Load. Maybe Tara can fix this whole thing and put those two poor souls back together.',_ Albert mused as he got in his car for the short trip to the eatery.

XX

_Becky Stoner's condo:_

The pretty brunette had a glass of wine in her left hand as she cuddled up to the Deputy Director of Global Justice. "Hard day Will?", she asked.

"Not really, Shego got back into town to meet with Mutt and Jeff (his term for Demez and Lipsky) after she went back to Taos for a few days Her team is keeping a close eye on the house that Hall and Mankey lived in for a while. They've been working real hard on Dr. Hall's equipment that she left behind in Mankey's house. Still doesn't lead anywhere though.", he told his fiancée.

"Well Kim and Ron don't say anything about it, but I know they're more than a little worried at the moment.", she replied.

"Well I've been reviewing the training data and Stoppable is some kind of warrior. I guess all that ninja training has paid off for him. He showed me a little of what his pig stabber would do if he turned it loose. You can't believe it. He cut through some old scrap battleship armor with that sword like he was cutting through butter. Then he changed it into a violin and started playing it. After that he changed it into dog tags and put them on his daughter.", Du explained.

"Yeah I've seen him do a few things with that sword too. Once he changed it into a pen and started writing in his check book. Then he turned it into a battle ax and threw it almost a quarter of a mile at a dime he had nailed on a wall then it flew back to him.", Becky shivered, "Ron can be one bad dude when he wants to be."

"You should see that video of the aliens. I don't mean the little piece that was aired on television; I mean the one in the vaults. That was the one on the invasion when he first used everything. Now I think he's a lot stronger.", Will confided.

"Maybe his whole team needs to see that.", she offered.

"Maybe they should. Most of the former Rangers have heard what he can do through the grapevine since a few of the others actually saw him do stuff.", he replied.

"When we attacked him...he was on the way home from a date...I'm sorry babe I wasn't very nice back then. Well Ron Stoppable kicked the tails of a squad of GJ hard guys...me included. He could have killed us if he wanted to. He didn't even break a sweat. We lived with that for a long time. Maybe we were the cause of him going away. Anyway, Betty found out. It took years to get over that shame of what we tried to do. I'm afraid that if I don't think about my responsibilities all the time I'll go down that path again, and that's one thing that I promise never to do.", he told Becky.

"Then you've learned honey, I knew about it a little. I know that Kim and Ron have both forgiven you. We've had our little talks too.", she explained, "Kim has told me a lot actually."

"I wondered what you two talk about when I'm not around.", he smiled.

"Well it's not all business Will, we talk about our favorite subject too.", Becky hinted.

"Oh and what is that, Kim's addiction to caffeine?", Will asked.

"No that's too well documented not that Mr. Stoppable thinks of it as an addiction, we talk about our men.", she laughed.

"You talk about me and Ron?", he asked incredulously.

"Does it surprise you Will?", she asked in return.

"Yes...uh I mean no.", he worked it out while she watched with a smile.

"Why don't we talk about the wedding instead?", he asked after a pause uncomfortable with this.

"Sounds like fun. I think I want a quiet one. I know it's the first for you Will, but my first wedding was very small, Ron was Don's Best Man. So this time I was thinking of just family and some friends. ", she explained.

"On my end it's going to be more friends and co-workers...I really don't have any family to invite.", Will told her.

"Well I wanted Ron to give me away. See after Daddy passed away Ron and Kim helped me through it and I want to thank him in a big way. Do you have a problem with that honey?", she asked finally hoping that she had the go ahead.

"Rebecca I don't have any problems with that at all just like I don't have problems with you being married before. I think it's appropriate.", he told her.

"Good Will now who are you going to ask as Best Man?", she asked.

"Dr. Load is my choice, but I haven't asked him yet, I wanted to get your approval.", Will was now happy that he brought it up.

"I think Wade is a good choice honey just like using Ron as Father of the Bride. I wonder how those two will enjoy their roles?", she laughed.

"OK time for you to spill, who is the Maid of Honor?", he queried.

"I was planning on asking Mrs. Stoppable.", Becky replied.

"Isn't Barbara Stoppable a little old in that regard?", Will asked knowing who she had meant.

"You know who I mean Will.", she hit him softly on the upper arm, "I'm going to ask Kim...if that's alright with you. I've been a fan of hers for years and with her and Ron helping me and all...I just couldn't find a better person in the world."

"I think Kim Stoppable is a wonderful choice. Now you know that she's going to be having her twins soon and she's a Bride's Maid for Miss Rockwaller too this winter.", he reminded her, "Speaking of which when do you think we can have the ceremony?"

"I'm thinking the first part of summer Will, maybe a midweek wedding so that we don't have to wait for a church.", she responded.

"Good lets ask Kim, Ron and Wade since they're vital to the success of this operation.", he told her.

"Sounds good honey.", Becky replied, "Let's go out and grab something to eat it's been a long day and I don't want to cook."

"Sounds fine honey, I'll grab our coats.", Will smiles.

XXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

"Honey bunny when are we going to meet up with your family? We have to finalize our plans so that we can both grab the brat and the women without stepping on each other's feet.", the geneticist asked purring into her boyfriend's chest as he took a large sip of Jack black label which they had liberated from a store.

"I think in the next week, I'll make the calls tonight to set up the meeting. We want to make sure that Stoppable's off at that college honey. That way he won't be here to get in the way. From what the family has told me Possible's friends are easy pickins maybe when they're going to the mall. I think we will be able to get most of them. My EX should be going on maternity leave here in a week as well. If we can catch her and the brat at her house it will work out. We can divide up my family, grab Kim's friends and our group can get the brat.", Josh explained setting the tumbler full of his favorite beverage down.

"That sounds good. We can get the kid and her DNA then we can pass the kid onto your family so they can set the trap. They can set up a couple of the guys to pop him when they offer the transfer of her. And the kid will be ours forever.", she chuckled.

Josh corrected her, "Amy honey that kid is gonna be the property of my family until she loses her usefulness."

"What will they do with her then.", the fat geneticist asked.

"Who cares?", he pointed out, "Listen she's just going to be shoveling kids out anyway. Just like a puppy mill. When she can't have anymore of them they probably take her out in the woods just like they do a dog."

"What do they do then?", she asked.

"A bullet in the brain and it's all over babe.", Josh snickered, "I doubt if they'll take the time to bury her."

"You mean even if she gives her eggs to your family she won't even have a decent burial?", Amy Hall clarified.

"She won't be a Mankey so she won't be worth planting.", Josh told her, "Anyway the dogs have to eat too. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to be sure Joshie, what about me?", Amy asked.

"You're an honorary Mankey honey, you get to be buried with us.", he smiled reassuring her, "You're helping us to reestablish our superiority over the rest of those clowns around Colorado."

"Yeah I guess so let's go check on how the Fukushimas are doing. And I almost have those enhanced Fukushima gorilla apes ready to put in the tank too.", she told him.

"OK babe, in a little while do you think that I could put my leather outfit on and get the riding crop out? I need to relax a bit.", he coyly asked.

"Oh Joshie you _are_ a cute little pervert.", Amy smiles her breathing beginning to get faster and starting to whistle because of the gap between her front teeth.

"I knew you'd like to do this.", he smiles.

"And I'll put on my white teddy and stockings too.", she suggested.

"And make sure you wear your veil too?", he asked.

"But of course honey pookie." she cooed, "I'll even wear my long white formal gloves."

"It'll be act 4 of our Christmas play.", Josh gasped more excited then ever.

"I thought that you would like it Joshie.", Amy smiled.

XXXXX

_The Barb and Dean Stoppable home:_

"Anne, Jim how have you guys been?", Barb asked opening the door to their home.

"Oh we took a week and drove down to Florida with Nana. She's going to move back up here with us this summer.", the surgeon replied.

"Oh that's good. That way she can be closer to her great grandchildren.", the elder Mrs. Stoppable told them.

"How are you guys doing?", Anne asked.

"Well we are considering retirement Anne. I've gotten to a position in the company where I really can't go any higher and in Bonnie I have someone that is coming along well. So in the next few years I'm going to begin to coast and work her into my position.", Barb explained.

"Does she know this?", Anne inquired.

"No and I'm not going to bring it down on her until after her wedding either. With that looming and the baby I think it might be too much until she gets her feet back under her. I'll ease her into it and before she knows it she'll be mostly in charge.", Barb replied.

"You are devious Barb.", Anne laughed.

"Yes I know, I'll still keep a hand in, but she'll be making some high powered decisions.", the sandy haired woman told her red headed friend, "Where's Jimmy?"

"Oh he has a launch window for Mars and it's going to send an advanced lander in preparation for the manned mission in five years. If this goes alright they're going to start landing modules on the surface in two years along with a reactor for power.", Anne told her friend, "That power plant will give them the hydrogen for the return trip and oxygen for breathing too. He'll be back later tonight."

"Sounds exciting Anne, James has made a lot of contributions to space. How about we all go out and celebrate? We can drop Hanna off at Ron's house. He's been asking about his sister and Kim and Anna would love to see her too. That way we could have an adults' night out.", Barbara asked, "Dean has her on some outing, but they're due to be back in a while."

"Sounds like a winner Barb, you call Ron, Kim and Dean, I'll call James and set it up. We haven't gone out that much lately.", Anne giggled.

Ten minutes later the plans where made and a now very hyper super ninja child was looking forward to staying the whole night with her brother, sister-in-law and cousin. Anna was bouncing off the walls as well.

An hour later Hanna was dropped off at her brother's home to spend the evening.

And the elder adults enjoyed a night out together.

XX

_Various sites through out the tri-city area:_

Several forms stayed in the shadows as the night breeze sought to infiltrate their protective clothing. The dark forms weren't really bothered by the cold and snow since much of their training had taken place in the higher altitudes of a mountain range in Japan.

Both Team twelve and Team Panther were on the lookout for any funny business, the ingrate family had been too quiet and the ninjas were nervous about it.

"Hirotaka-san do you wish the teams to rile the Mankeys up some. We need some sword practice, my teammates are getting edgy.", Sukura Intamu asked.

"No not at this time, but I think we need to rotate our teams in case this becomes a lengthy vigil.", Hiro replied.

"I agree, I will contact my counterpart and make arrangements to do this after watch tonight.", Sukura replied.

"Very well I must return to converse with Yori-chun and my son. We will talk to you in the morning.", he told his old friend.

"We will watch, but our little friends haven't been out for a few days.", Intamu reminded his leader.

XXXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Well what did Cousin Veronica say now that she's head of the family?", Raul Ritz asked as he pulled into the compound.

"She said charge forward and not worry about _anything_.", Courtney Melvin Mankey replied.

"That's pretty brave of her since she's safe behind bars. I still think that the Possible chick is bad news and we ought to give up on this. Look how much equipment and people we've lost.", he told her.

She asked, "Are you chickening out?"

"No I'm just being a realist. I can see that we are in over our heads. We're calling in some muscle and we can't afford them. What happens when we tell them that we can't pay them.", Raul pointed out.

"They get angry and go home?", she countered.

"Or they call the cops...", he gave insight into his deepest thoughts.

"Our word against theirs.", she played it out.

"Really. Let's see we have several women hurt and kidnapped in our procession, we off Possible's husband and kidnap his brat. Then we have a couple of guys yapping to the police about kidnapping of the same women that disappeared. I'll bet the Feds are involved with in three days, maybe less. So then we have those guys on the property nosing around. Even if they only find the still it's a federal crime. If they find the women then we are up shit creek.", Raul explained.

"Do you think we're gonna get caught? We're Mankeys no one would convict us, we're too important.", she hissed as they pulled up to the main house.

"Just like they didn't convict Henry and Veronica huh?", he asked, "Sure think what you will, I'm going along cause I'm bored and I have nothing else better to do with myself."

"Well come on let's go inside and meet with the others.", Courtney told him.

"Yeah sure." Raul replied.

"Maybe you better call those guys you met and let them down easy.", she hinted.

"I'll talk to Chunky, she's better at making these kind of decisions.", he replied.

A few minutes later Raul was engaged in deep conversation with Jamie Ritz-Mankey.

"Raul we need those guys or we might fail.", the tubby young woman grated out.

"But how are we going to pay them?", he asked.

"We don't, after we're done with them take them out in the woods. Make it a one way trip.", she instructed.

"That's murder.", Raul told her, "There has to be another way."

"I'm sick of playing. This isn't kid stuff.", Jamie replied.

"But they're my friends."

"And they're not Mankeys. They're expendable. No one should miss them. No one important anyway. Just do it when we're done with them.", Chunky ordered, "That way we could have even more girls for our little stable. It might be crowded, but we'll make do."

"I understand Chunky.", Raul replied.

Two others came up from behind an open door. "Did you and One Tooth hear that Big Ed?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah want us to keep an eye on Raul?", Horace Melvin asked.

"Yeah just make sure he doesn't call his friends and warn them, we're too close now to make mistakes.", she replied.

"You got it honey." 'One Tooth' told her with a smile.

"Don't call me 'honey' you ignorant clown.", Chunky hissed.

XX

_The Little home:_

"Alright kids it's past your bed time.", Justine called out, "You still haven't gotten your baths.".

"But Mom I was working on the Nanobot things. If things work out I'll be able to make my first large scale bot next month.", not so little Kimmie Little moaned.

"And all you have done is scan through the background material Kimmie. You really don't understand the physics behind it all yet. You are highly advanced, but there is no way that you're college level yet.", Justine lectured as she noticed her son looking at some pictures in a book on swords that he bugged Felix about before Christmas.

"RD come on I have your bath ready now move it.", the blonde mother urged her son.

"But Mom.", the tyke moaned imitating his sister.

"Do it or no sword book, not only that but Hirotaka wants to come over and show you how to hold a sword. Do you want to make him mad?", she asked.

"I'm hurrying Mom. I'll be good.", the three year old replied.

"Good boy, tomorrow night there's a show on the Knowing Channel about sword fighting through the centuries. If you don't give me anymore trouble and take a nap tomorrow. You can stay up to watch it as long as you don't incite your sister too much.", Justine promised.

Later the worn out mother of two highly intelligent children used a similar tactic on her daughter. Justine traded time with Felix for behaving herself and making sure that she studied all the problems associated with nanobots. Kimmie Little jumped at the chance of studying with the best and was willing to do anything for time with him.

By the time Big Mike returned home from his shift both children were fast asleep; Justine was relaxing with a smile on her face. Ten minutes later the couple was in the shower taking turns scrubbing each other's back. Minutes after that Mike carried her to their bed in a bridal carry.

XX

_Ronald's:_

"Well Ladies, Alan is on his flight back to Alaska.", Albert raised his glass to his friend.

"Did he help with the training that much Albert-san?", Suzie asked.

"Yeah he did, a lot of it made a lot more sense.", Walt replied, "You see he told us how if even you do everything perfect it can go down the tubes faster than a frog catching a fly."

He paused, "You see what got him and he wasn't prepared for was a kid stepped in front of one of his shots. He killed the child and his target with the same round. He watched it happen and knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it. He's been living with that ever since and it's haunted him."

"Walter's right girls, Crenshaw put himself and a few of us through hell after it happened. It cost him his wife and his Army career. Mrs. Turner is going to talk to his ex-wife at least to give her closure so they can at least be civil to each other.", Bert added, "So one thing that we will insist on is that all members of sniper classes and graduates meet with GJ shrinks on an ongoing basis."

XX

_Middleton, Airport a few days later:_

"_Bobby._", Monique called out and waved as she saw her husband through the crowd coming from the gates.

"Honey.", Major Booth called back waving at his wife with joy pushing his way to her.

As the two met in a tight hug followed by a kiss that embarrassed most of the people who paid heed to the actions of the couple. Finally they relaxed a bit mostly for a need of air.

"Uh hum.", Ron smiled as he held the hand of his red headed wife, "Sir welcome home."

"Sergeant...good to see you. Let me get my bags.", the Major responded.

"Sir I think you need to keep your eyes and mind on the most important thing for you, I'll get your stuff.", Ron told his old CO, "KP stay here, I'll be right back."

After Ron Stoppable left Bob Booth started, "Thanks for taking Monique in and treating her like family."

"Bobby, Monique is family. Just like you're family. You guys are always welcome in my home.", she smiled.

A few minutes later Ron returned, "Sir I suppose this is all your stuff I didn't see anymore. Let's head home Wilson, Campbell, Yates and the Harris brothers are at the house waiting to see you. Oh and Anna was bouncing off the walls too. So I hope you have your body armor with you."

"Hey I'm a tough guy I've been run over by the best.", he laughed remembering the tyke.

"Famous last words Cousin Bobby.", Kim laughed as Monique didn't say anything. She was just enjoying the touch of her man.

After a twenty minute drive through traffic they pulled up in the Stoppable's driveway. Kim walked to the front door and entered closely followed by Monique with Bob staying behind to help Ron.

"Ron do you want me to help? It's not like I'm broken or anything.", Bob told him.

"Relax Sir this is the least I can do for you. The guys are gonna ask you a lot of questions cause they've heard rumors, but from now on you are on rest and relaxation.", Ron told him.

As Bob entered the Stoppable home he was surrounded by his former soldiers. Monique looked on as she saw the men that she knew shake his hand and clap him on the back.

Later after things had calmed down and food was eaten and beer or soda had been drunk, Bob Booth and Monique were picked by Anna to read her a bed time story. As normal the little blonde girl snuggled up in the man's lap while she listened to the story. This was an old favorite and Monique knew how to play the story so that it was fresh for the child.

XXX

Four days later Ron was back on the private jet flying to the War College. _'Only have a couple weeks to go and then I'll be home with KP, Anna and the twins.',_ he mused while Mary brought him a cup of coffee.

"How was your Christmas Ron?", she asked.

"Very good and how was yours?", he asked in kind.

"I had a wonderful time. My parents wanted to thank you for the surprise time off.", she replied, "And the large bonus too that was a surprise."

"It was my pleasure. The crew has done a lot of work for us without a lot of recognition. We wanted to let you guys know that we value your service.", Ron told her.

"How many more weeks do you have to do this Ron?", she inquired.

"Two, but the last week is only going to be three and a half days so I only have eight and a half days left. By the way thanks for the coffee.", Ron smiled.

"It's my pleasure. I have to go up to the flight deck is there anything else that you need in the next ten minutes or so Ron?", Mary asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking.", he replied.

X

"Ron.", Mary touched him waking him from a light slumber, "We are going to be touching down in about thirty minutes.

"Thanks Mary for waking me. I must have really enjoyed that time off.", the blond haired man smiled.

"Oh we just got word that a Colonel Jackson is in the business terminal waiting for you to arrive.", she told him.

"Hey that's great, it sounds like KP is looking after my fat ole can again.", Ron laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's special time again. That means it's time for CB's comments. So since this is going to start moving along quickly now I decided to add a few before 'Revenge and Reversal' ends. Anyway here we go (remember CB's is in brackets like this)

"Honey bunny when are we going to meet up with your family? We have to finalize our plans so that we can both grab the brat and the women without stepping on each other's feet.", the geneticist asked purring into her boyfriend's chest as he took a large sip of Jack black label which they had liberated from a store. (I know ya had to go back to them, but, oh what the hell, never mind… Bleah!)

"I thought that you would like it Joshie.", Amy smiled. (Where the hell is that Tequila?)

An hour later Hanna was dropped off at her brother's home to spend the evening. (I can just hear 'Ride of the Valkyries' playing as those two superball kids start bouncing all over the house.)

Back to me again...that's all that I could post the others were a tad...well I'll just say that CB was getting into the spirit of the chapter.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: The Disney Corporation and their regiment of bloodthirsty lawyers own the loveable characters of the Kim Possible show.**

**Now I have several of my own in the story line and I am now wondering how long you think some of them will last, you can take that to mean that some will not make it to the end of this tale.**

**Now neither I nor CajunBear73 make a dime off this and if we did we'd just buy more videos of Kim Possible to augment our libraries.**

**I want to thank CB for the work he's done over the course of this ARC. If you can make sense from it drop him a line (And he's doing a great job on 'Out There In Here' too).**

**I'd also like to thank Rye Bread, Mack53B, EnterpriseCV-6, CB73, readerjunkie and Earl Allison for the reviews. Thanks guys I again appreciate the response.**

**Well what's gonna happen now? Well I think of this as a breather type chapter, 'cause we have a lot coming up and I want to make sure all my characters are rested and ready.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 34

_The Ronald Stoppable accommodations Army War College:_

Ron Stoppable looked at his watch worrying, _'KP's not going to like this, but what can I do? I have to get the papers all graded as well as the exams then make the finals up. Oh well I might as well get it over with.' _He nervously punched in the number for his home hoping to catch his red headed wife and break the news concerning the up coming weekend.

"Hi honey.", he told Kim as he waited for the opportunity to drop the brick knowing it would sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Ronnie how are you feeling?", his wife asked, "Anna is going crazy since Monique showed her on the calendar when you're coming home. Last night she was jumping up and down celebrating Wednesday."

"Yeah about that KP, uh I have to do a lot of grading and I can't come back this weekend. With finals coming up I have to get everything done or I'm gonna have to spend another week here completing paperwork.", Ron Stoppable told his wife deciding just to get it over with.

He didn't have to wait long for the reaction.

"You **can't** be home this weekend? Well then I'm coming out to see you and I'm bringing Anna with me.", Kim stated obviously forgetting what her doctor told her, "Since Bob Booth is in we don't have to worry about leaving Monique alone."

"Just how many weeks till you're due babe? And what did your doctor say about traveling...She's worried since Anna came early too isn't she?", he asked knowing the answer; quite aware that the doctors weren't going to let her get on a plane and fly to him because of the twins she was carrying and traveling such a long distance by car was out of the question too.

"Three and a half.", the red headed woman replied sheepishly.

"So I don't come back Friday and I make it home six days from now. Wouldn't that be easier in the long run?", the blond inquired.

"Don't spout reason with me Ron, I **need **you here...Now. Mom, your Mom, Luki and all the others can't replace you.", she told him holding back tears so he wouldn't know.

"Thanks for the ego boost honey, but I'll just be about four days late getting home then I'll be home full time for you until you're so sick of me that you kick me out for a couple of days.", Ron chuckles.

"I don't like it Ronnie.."

"Do you think I like it? My skin crawls when I'm away from you. I mourn when I have to leave, when I am on the way home I'm almost jumping out of my skin with the anticipation of your touch.", Ron explained knowing how hard this was for both of them, "Man I love you. I can't wait to be with you."

Kim's voice seemed to become small and timid. "I know honey...it's just I'm worried."

"KP why are you worried?", Ron asked.

"Well you know I've been worried since you cured Justine. I felt I was so close to losing you..."

"Honey I **had **to do that.", he told her, "Anyway I'm fine now."

"Why did you have to put yourself in danger?", Kim asked softly.

"Because if she passed I felt that something would have gone wrong. There's something with Anna and RD going on and Sensei is confused too, that's why he's coming to Suzie and Wanda's double wedding. Yori and Hiro know more about the scrolls...I know a little, but somehow Big Mike's family is tied in with ours.", he paused, "All I know is that while I'm the Monkey Master, I'm not number one on that list. I checked the scrolls...Well Sensei has...And he's sure that the Ultimate Monkey Master will come from our line and that it appears to be Anna...And she is bonded to the next Chosen One.", he revealed.

"OK and you're the Chosen One too...So who is the next Chosen One going to be, I'm a little confused?", Kim asked.

"The Monkey Master's spouse.", Ron confided.

"Annndddd.", she hissed.

"I think we've met him.", Ron replied.

"Who?"

"I think it's RD. And somehow I think Ron-san has a purpose too. That's one of the reasons that I had to help Justine other than I love her and Mike as brother and sister. But anyway Ron-san looks to be more of the spiritual one.", Ron told her.

"I thought you just like Justine plopping down in your lap Ron.", Kim teased.

"Well it was nice, but not as nice as a certain red head doing the same thing.", Ron teased back with a snicker, "I dream about that."

"Oh so you have a thing for my Mom...or my Cousin Joss, maybe both?", Kim could play the tease fairly well.

"You know who I mean honey.", Ron replied hoping his wife wasn't going to play with his head.

"I do? Do ya wanna explain it too me or do I get to guess?", Kim asked distracting Ron again.

"KP you're the only woman for me. You're the only one I've every loved...well besides Mom and Anna and Hanna, but they don't compare to you. Thoughts of you keep me awake at night.", he told her as his voice got husky.

"Thoughts of what?", Kim explored, playing with him just a bit more.

"Thoughts of **you** and **our** children, I sorta remember a dream from when I was lost in the jungle.", Ron explained.

"I kinda remember you talking about that Ronnie, what was it all about?", she asked.

"I kinda remembered when I was going to give up and lay down...I saw you and me, we had Anna and the two boys and girls...you know both sets of twins.", Ron told her.

"_Both_ sets of twins?", Kim asked confused,_ 'Did he ever tell me that?'_

"Uh yeah honey, I guess you're gonna end up going through this again.", Ron revealed in a squeaky voice clearly uncomfortable with the situation now.

"Oh and just **who** is going to have this second set of twins **Ronnie, **cause just having one set wears me out.", she stated with an obvious growl.

"Uh...you are babe...Uh I gotta go...to class yeah to class. Talk to ya later.", Ron's voice cracked as he hung up the phone. _'I better get Anne involved with this or KP might be willing to test her new cooking skills with Ranger stew.',_ he worried as he picked up the phone again.

"Ron...**Ron **damn, OK I'll deal with him later.", Kim ranted to the phone._ 'I'd better call Will and Dr. Director up to let them know that this will be my last week till after JD and DJ are born. Some things are moving too fast. Then I have a meeting at the Team Possible Headquarters too. Maybe I'll go into headquarters, it'll give me a chance to see Tara and have some therapy on my back.',_ she worried.

XX

_The Possibles:_

"Hello.", a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P how are you doing?", Ron asked.

"We're fine Ronald what are you up to this morning?", she asked hoping something wasn't wrong with her daughter or her third son.

"Uh could you and Mr. P keep an eye on KP this weekend?", Ron asked.

"Well we can...What's going on?", she asked.

"I gotta stay here and grade papers and get the finals ready. If I don't I have to spend all next week here maybe more and the babies are too close to making their appearance..", Ron explained.

"Ah I see and you're worried about Kimberly.", she stated.

"Well I broke the news to her just a few minutes ago..."

"And she wasn't happy was she?", Anne asked before he could explain further.

"How'd you guess?"

"Sounds like my daughter alright. Listen you stay there and James and I will keep an eye on her.", the surgeon told him.

"I told KP that I didn't like this, but that it was the best way to make sure that I was home when the twins are born..."

"Ronald don't worry I know that you are trying to do everything that you can. Kimmie's used to getting her way and we just can't let that happen for now. You have a lot of friends around. It will be alright, I'll drop by tonight to check on her.", Anne's voice calmed him.

"Don't forget the caffeine Ma'am, if you ask KP about it she might think I'm in the house.", Ron laughed trying to make light of his obvious nervousness about not being with her.

"Honey I'm well aware of my daughter's craving and I know that you have been doing what you can, I'll keep an eye on her. I _might_ let her have some after the twins make their appearance as a way of reassuring her. Listen you go to class and work on getting those papers graded. I'm still not convinced that what you did for Justine was the right thing, but I thank you anyway for helping a friend..", Anne told him as she hung up the phone and went back to her own work.

"OK Ma'am...I guess I'll call later then.", Ron replied to the dead line as he hung up the phone feeling lower then he had in years.

XX

_Team Possible Headquarters:_

Becky Stoner scanned the various reports coming across her desk from different wire services. _'It's been a slow quarter. That's a good thing too since we're just getting on our feet. Maybe the next one will be more busy.', _she mused and looked up to see the flight crew enter the office for their scheduled meetings.

"Mr. Smiley, as you know Ron is at the War College and Kim will be in the office pretty soon. Please make yourselves comfortable until she gets here. Could I get any of you something to drink?", Becky asked with a smile.

"Uh no thank you Ma'am. We know where Mr. Stoppable is, we flew him out Monday morning.", he replied for the rest of the crew."

About twenty minutes later the red headed leader of Team Possible entered. "Good morning everyone did you all enjoy Christmas break.", Kim asked with a tired smile on her face.

"Yes Ma'am we did and we want to thank you for the time off and the bonuses.", he continued.

"Your crew deserved it. Now as you are aware we want to have another fulltime crew. We'd like to keep you all together...if you want to that is and make you the 'A' or lead crew. Do any of you have any problems working with each other?", Becky asked them.

Seeing them shake their heads and give the OK to stay together Becky continued, "Then we will begin procuring another aircraft and hiring another crew. Since you are now the lead crew you will get a ten percent bonus because of seniority. Is that acceptable?", Mrs. Stoner inquired.

Seeing the wide eyes and nods Kim butted in, "Since we are getting another plane I would like for your input on said equipment and personnel. Now if you would please excuse me, but I have to see someone at Global Justice and this is the last week that I'll be keep such an active schedule with the babies coming and all. Oh, and Ron won't be coming home this weekend so you don't have to worry about picking him up, but he should be done by next Wednesday or Thursday. Now please let Becky know what we should get in terms of equipment. And thank you all for coming in."

"Ma'am thank you for having trust in us.", Mary told Kim as they all stood up as Kim shook their hands.

After Kim had left Becky stated, "Well Mrs. Stoppable is a little busy guys, Gary please send me what you think about current airplane models for us to look at. When we finalize on a couple of them we will take a tour of their manufacturing facilities before our final decisions. As Mrs. Stoppable has stated thank you for stopping in."

"Mrs. Stoner I and my crew don't know what to say.", the flabbergasted Senior pilot told her.

"You don't have to say anything, but while you're working on this project make sure that your time is noted. I have reserved three rooms at the Middleton Inn for you to rest at the Corporation's request, there will be no cost involved for you. I don't think you'll be flying until you go to pick up Ron, maybe we can pare down the models to where it's manageable.", Becky replied.

"Thank you."

"No thank you, the corporation owns several eateries in town and I think you'll enjoy any of them. Now speaking of having to meet someone, I have a luncheon date with my fiancée in thirty minutes. I highly recommend Ronald's by the way. Tell them that you are guests of Kimberly Stoppable and the meal is on us. They know what to do, I'll send you emails today to let you know how to use the rest of our facilities.", Becky told them as they rose to leave.

XXXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Josh Mankey waited for the allotted time before he made his call. Looking at his watch Kim Possible's former husband knew he was close enough, so he meticulously entered the numbers for phone seven. It took five rings, but soon there was an answer.

"Yeah?", a gruff voice answered.

"Were you waiting for me to call? We had a schedule.", Josh explained.

"Hey does anybody remember that Josh was supposed to call today.", Mortimer Beitz yelled.

"Oh poop...Now I remember.", a feminine voice called out, "give me a minute to get there."

In a moment the voice of Jamie Ritz-Mankey lovingly known by her family as 'Chunky' picked up the phone, "Joshie is that you?"

"Yeah Cousin, so you guys forgot about me huh?", he asked.

"Well yeah, we've just been celebrating a little. So when do you want to meet us to drop some of the guns off?", the round younger woman asked.

"How about tonight Chunky? We'll land in a hover near the main house.", he told her.

"Can you land in darkness?", she asked trying to get a feel for what Josh could do.

"Yeah have all lights out and we come in and get right out. I think the Police are looking for us.", he replied.

"What did you do?"

"Where do you think we got the guns and the ammunition? It sure wasn't from the gun fairy.", he chuckled.

"So you're criminals then Joshie?", Jamie asked.

"On so many levels that you can't describe it Cousin, if it wasn't for the amnesty we'd never get out if they caught us.", he out and out laughed, "Now you're in it up to your ears cousin."

"Yeah well we are going to commit some low level offenses ourselves Joshie.", she chuckles.

"Honey kidnapping and murder aren't low level crimes. Murder can get a needle in your arm on the gurney.", he told her.

"But they can't do that to us, we're gonna have amnesty and not only that, but we're Mankey's.", she scoffed, "Anyway it's only your Ex and her current husband. You know we just got a packet of papers, Possible got her annulment."

"Shit she did? Well it doesn't make any difference; she won't have Stoppable much longer anyway. That's one of the reasons for the heavy firepower Cousin, it might take the loser authorities a while to come to their senses. Amy thinks that the cops are gonna shoot us on sight anyway. But I don't think they will want to hurt the kid and women.", he explained, "They'd rather let us have them."

"That's what we think too. What time are you landing?", she asked.

"We plan to be over the main house by midnight.", he replied.

"Good we'll see you then Joshie, we'll send you home with some of the good stuff. It'll make the waiting go a lot easier.", she told him.

"You saved us some? Hot dang Cousin that's worth celebrating. See you tonight and leave the lights off until after we take off again.", Josh reminded her.

"Why?", Jamie asked not knowing anything about night vision devices.

"Cause you can blind our navigation aides and make us crash.", told her, "It's real important."

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Hi Tara is the whirlpool busy?", Kim asked as she walked in the rehab center.

"No it's empty, did you bring your bathing suit?", the platinum blonde asked in return.

"Yeah this will probably be the last time I come in till after the twins are born.", the red head told her.

"Go and change Kim, nobody's here today and I can spend time with you.", Tara laughed in her Physical Therapist mode instead of her shrink mode.

X

"You want a back rub and heat too, cause you just look uncomfortable.", Tara told her as she helped her old friend into the oversized whirlpool.

"Yeah I am sooo stiff too. Golly I miss Ron and he won't be back till next week. I don't like being away from him this long.", Kim replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Are his back rubs that good?", Tara asked

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I remember when Ben was on tour. I'm just glad it's over. I sure owe you and Ron for the support. Now you have Monique staying with you...How's Major Booth, it's good to see he's back.", Tara told her friend.

"Tara I think this is going to be the last time he goes overseas without Moni. I think it's time for them to settle down.", Kim gave her opinion.

"It took a few weeks for Ben to wind down, but I thing being with some of his friends really does help.", Tara told her.

They talked about old times and how their pregnancies were doing and how oblivious their husbands were. Finally Kim was lying on her side as Tara rubbed her back and legs. "Ahhhhh that feels great Tara, how can I say thanks?", Kim asked.

"You just did. Kim you went through a hell that I can only imagine. I'm here for you. So is Bonnie and so many of your friends. And we are so proud of what Ron did for Justine. Since Bonnie is little Kimmie's God Mother she is even in more debt to you and Ron.", Tara replied, "Oh you know that Mr. Crenshaw that was in here?"

"Yes I've heard the name, Walter and Albert Harris were running a class and featured him as a guest lecturer.", Kim replied, "He was a Ranger sniper till something went wrong. I've heard he went back already."

"He did, but he's going to be back this weekend or early next week. Sergeant Harris wants me to talk to his Ex-wife.", Tara revealed, "I got Wade to track her down in Michigan, I'm planning on doing it this afternoon."

"Isn't that a little dangerous Tara?", Kim asked.

"Neither Sergeant Crenshaw or his former wife ever re-married. Albert would like to get them to talk about it, maybe heal a little so that they can move on. From what I gather they're both lost souls.", Tara told her.

"Well you sure are qualified Tara this is right up your alley.", Kim told her giving her friend a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Kim, now go and change back. I have to grab some lunch. I don't like doing that kind of stuff on an empty stomach. Wanna eat with me?", she asked.

"Sure Tara then after that I have a meeting with Will and Betty.", Kim told her.

"Oh?", Tara asked.

"I think I put off going on maternity leave as long as I could. I think Mom and Dad are about ready to ground me.", Kim snickered feeling much better than she had an hour ago.

"Oh and what's your husband saying Kim, cause you know better.", Tara replied.

"I'm a little torqued at him right now Tara. That's one reason that I came in. He won't be in this weekend. I understand the reason but I'm still not very happy.", Kim lowered her voice.

"Trouble in paradise?", the therapist asked.

"Ron had papers to grade and he has to get the finals ready too. That means he either does it now or later like the end of next week. I guess I'd rather have him next week, but I feel that I need him now.", Kim groused.

"Come on let's go I'm hungry.", Tara told her former cheer captain trying to get her to move a little faster.

X

"Is this better Tara? You don't look like you're eating enough. If you don't take care of yourself I'll call my Mom and then she'll call your doctor. Then I'll have Ron tell Ben.", Kim threatened after they both had sat down, "You look too thin, have you been skipping meals?"

"I wanted to look good for Bonnie's wedding.", Tara replied.

"Did Bonnie tell you not to eat?", Kim asked.

"No she's not watching her diet except to make sure that she's eating correctly. Felix was pretty adamant about her being healthy.", the blonde replied.

"So what's your excuse then?", the red head growled.

"I didn't want to look fat.", Tara explained.

"Tara you are going to gain weight it happens. It happened to me with Anna, it's happening now too and it's going to happen with the next set of twins too.", Kim quickly put her hands over her mouth hoping Tara hadn't heard that as well.

"_Next_ set of twins? When did you hear about this Kim?", Tara asked confused.

"Ron called this morning. He remembered some part of a vision from when he was in the Army..."

"About _another_ set of twins?", Tara squealed with delight

Kim replied, "He's batting a thousand so far. He called Anna and the twin boys. Somehow he knows. You've seen him, hell you saw what he did for Justine. Anyway don't broadcast that."

"OK I won't Kim, yeah that was weird too he just knows some things..", Tara admitted, "I saw the results...I would like to have seen him do that...uh you know just out of curiosity because I've never heard of something like that before except on a Sci-Fi show. I know enough people that I trust and although seeing is believing...I just don't know."

"Yeah Mom and Dad are of two minds on this as well. But look at Justine...Scientist, and she's cured of something that was going to kill her and leave her children half-orphaned. When she plopped down on Ronnie's lap I thought he was gonna have a stroke.", Kim burst out laughing looking over at some other tables.

"I've never seen Justine _that_ forward with someone, I guess there's some things that we've been wrong about over the years.", Tara smiled.

"Yeah you should have seen us a couple nights before when Big Mike called me.", Kim told her confidentially.

"Oh what happened?", Tara asked.

"Well I went over to their house and I took her mind off the situation.", Kim responded.

"What did you do?", Tara asked.

"We made a bet on if I could do a handstand or not.", Kim whispered.

"What where the terms of said bet?", the former college cheerleader inquired.

"The loser had to sing a love song to Ron.", Kim replied.

"That's not so bad...

"Ron Reiger.", Kim clarified.

"What?", Tara hissed, "Who lost?"

"Guess."

"You?", Tara began to chuckle.

"Who else? I was doing the handstand and Big Mike walked in and freaked. So he grabbed me and I wasn't even falling over. Anyway I had to sing for Ron Reiger that night.", both women continued to laugh about something that Justine and Kim would remember until they were in nursing homes.

"OK what happened then", Tara asked.

"Well it sorta sounded like a cat passing nails, that's when Ron called.", Kim told her friend.

"Reiger?"

"No _my_ Ron.", the red head responded, "He made his voice sound like Reiger's though...Scared me half to death."

"So what's going on with Mike and Justine's family?", Tara got Kim back on track.

"Yori and Hiro are watching Big Mike's family...So is Ron. I asked him about it and he mentioned something about a legacy in some scrolls and RD and Anna along with Ron-san.", Kim told her old cheer mate.

"What are you talking about?", Mrs. Turner asked.

"You know Ron's not normal...right?", Kim queried.

"That goes without saying. Goes back a long ways too."

"Yeah thanks...Well you know the Justine healing thing and him turning blue...Well it's all connected...With Japan. I don't know if him being able to do all that stuff in the Army was only because he got those powers. But it didn't hurt. He was able to take down those aliens because of it...He's been able to do a lot of things and help a lot of people over the years… from rescuing Wendy Peterman to what he did for Justine because of it.", Kim explained.

"And you almost lost him because of it too didn't you?"

Tara could see Kim's emerald eyes begin to mist over, "Yeah, I almost lost him. I swear people are still trying to break us apart. And it's beginning to tick me off to no end."

"Well Kim you have friends here and we won't let that happen. You two are so cute together. Ben and I would never had met if it hadn't been for you, Monique or your brother Tim would never had met their spouses either. Even if you don't admit it you and Ron have changed a lot of lives for the better. I know I don't say it enough, but thanks. Thanks for going through everything that you have, because of that I met my man Kim and he's given us our baby.", Tara's eyes began to get wet too.

"Anyway I'm happy about one thing.", Kim smiles.

"Oh what's that, the pregnancy is finally almost over?", Tara asks.

"No I have my annulment from Josh, well Josh didn't fight it. He disappeared so we just charged ahead with it. In the eyes of the state the wedding never happened.", Kim giggled finally having a chance to talk to her friend about it.

"Now that was good Kim...I'd like to find a way to erase the memory of that wedding from my mind. Orange and green dresses...That was just ewwww.", Tara snorted as she looked at her watch, "Listen I have a couple of phone calls to make. Do you mind if Ben and I stop by with take out tomorrow night?"

"Tara you don't have to do that.", Kim replied.

"But we want to.", she replied as she got up.

"Well call me up later; I guess I have to go to that meeting in about twenty minutes anyway. Thanks for having lunch with me.", Kim told her friend.

"Anytime. We'll see you this weekend Kim, take care.", Tara replied as she rose from her seat.

X

_Meanwhile in another cafeteria:_

Will Du rose as his fiancée sat down. "Hi honey.", Will stated as he kissed her on the cheek, "How was your earlier meeting?"

"It went well; the Corporation is buying another aircraft and hiring another crew. We don't know that much about it so we are using the crew that we have as consultants to help us out.", Becky replied.

"Sounds pretty smart to me, who's idea was it?", he asked.

"Kim's."

"She's a smart girl.", he replied.

X

Sitting down at her desk Tara focused on what she wanted to say to a woman she had never met. After a few minutes she felt she was ready and punched in the number that Wade's staff had given her. "Hello is this the Sarah Crenshaw residence.", Tara began.

"Yes speaking, what may I do for you?", a woman's voice asked.

"My name is Tara Turner, I'm a Psychiatrist with Global Justice and I'd like to talk to you. You haven't done anything wrong, but GJ and I would like to talk about Alan. Do you mind?", Tara asked breaking the ice.

Sigh, "What has he done now? No matter, we're not married anymore, and I'm not sure where he lives anyway.", the woman seemed sad.

"Alan isn't in trouble either Ma'am, we brought him in as a consultant and knowing he had some personal problems we've asked to help him with them and maybe straighten his life out a bit.", Tara explained.

"What do you want from me?", the woman asked.

"Would you agree to sit and talk to him? I or one of my staff would be there as well to ease the conversation along. He's already agreed to this.", Tara informed her.

"Sure where do you want me and when?", she asked.

"We're in Middleton, Colorado and we'll send a plane for you. This is on GJ's dime not yours.", Tara told her, "Alan is due back in either this weekend or the first part of next week, would that be acceptable?"

"Yes I can work with that, I have a lot of vacation time to use anyway.", Sarah replied.

"Very good I'll call a couple of days before we fly up there to give you time to prepare.", Tara promised.

"Uh Miss...How is Alan looking?", the woman asked hesitantly over the phone.

"He still suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, it's a wonder he hasn't gone around the bend by now.", Tara offered.

"Is he still angry at everyone?", Sarah asked.

"No not from what I've heard from my husband, he's just sad. He lives in western Alaska and has a team of dogs. I guess they're his only real friends except only a couple of humans.", Tara told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. I should have pushed him harder to get help.", the woman's voice cracked.

"Sarah it was partly the Army's fault they let him and you slip through the cracks. You were there for some pretty intense nightmares… heavens it had to be scary. Alan held it in and kept it from the Army shrinks. If he had told them what was going on in his head they might have been able to help him and you guys to save your marriage.", Tara responded.

"It was."

"I know, my Ben was a Ranger too he just got out and he works for Team Possible. Ron Stoppable gave him a job and one of my best friends is the head of training over there.", she informed the woman.

"Team Possible? I've heard of Kim Possible.", Sarah told Tara.

"They're the same people Sarah and they're trying to make a difference in the world again. After they had lost everything they found each other, but that's a story for another time. I just had lunch with Kim about a half hour ago and she's just as nice as she ever was. So expect a call from GJ probably during the weekend.", Tara told her.

"OK Tara, I'll be ready for the call and thanks for letting me know.", Sarah Crenshaw replied.

XX

_Dr. Director's Office:_

"Please sit Kimberly.", the one eyed leader of Global Justice smiled as Deputy Director Will Du had risen out of respect when she entered.

"Ma'am, Deputy Director...I want to thank you both so much for letting me work this late in my pregnancy.", Kim started.

"Well since you weren't doing anything stressful we allowed you to do this. So when are the bundles of joy going to be here?", Betty asked.

"About three weeks, unfortunately Ron won't be back home until maybe next Thursday because of Finals and having to grade papers. Mom and my doctor want me to rest so I have to stay at home, luckily Monique and Bob are there to keep me from going insane.", she informed them.

"Do you want a squad around your place Kimberly?", Will asked.

"I don't think that's necessary, I've got family and friends within five minutes of the house. Anyway when I get home later today I'm going to check on Mr. Flagg to see how he's doing with the new play room in the basement. For now that's going to keep me busy for the next few weeks.", she smiled.

"Well Kimberly if you need us remember to call, we still have your home under surveillance.", Betty told her.

"Ah well with the annulment and everything and being on maternity leave I think that we can back off the higher levels of security that we've been on.", Kim replied.

"I'm not sure that I like that idea Mrs. Stoppable. I don't trust your Ex or his family. I'd be a lot happier if I knew where Mankey and Amy are.", Du informed the red head.

"He's got to be smart enough to stay away from us now.", Kim replied.

"Kimberly...I'm with Agent Du on this. Ron isn't going to be back till next week...I just don't like it. Your former in-laws are a little bit unstable.", Dr. Director stated.

"They've backed off. There's been no activity for a couple of weeks. With the Mankey's attention span they've probably forgotten about Kim Stoppable by now.", Kim urged.

"But before that they were very active or do you forget about your brother and sister-in-law?", Betty made her point as she saw Kim wince.

"And I think that it was just one or two from that family not a concerted effort by them to hurt Anna or the babies.", Kim retorted.

"At least let us activate the 'alarm' button then and notify your house guests where it's at. I'd be a lot happier in that case.", Will, trying to get a concession out of Kim for her and Anna's safety, "For the babies too, they are viable now."

"OK Will go ahead and send a crew in to make sure they're ready.", Kim gave in.

"We're going to put a few more in, when you get home we'll show you where they're located.", Will told her a lot happier now than he was a few minutes before.

"They wouldn't do anything, they're not stupid. If they did something against my family it would prove that they're evil. Even in my teen crime fighting days Drakken wasn't **that** evil to target my family.", she told them.

"Are you forgetting Mr. F Kimberly? Remember his plans for Ronald and what he did to you?", Dr. Director reminded the green eyed mother.

"But he's dead.", Kim responded.

"But Josh and Amy are not. They are on the loose and we don't know where they are and they were in on the original plot. That worries me.", Will added.

"Alright, thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate the concern. I'll see you in a while.", Kim replied.

"Keep us informed I know that we'll cross paths since Becky is almost part of the GJ family too.", Betty rose and took Kim's hand.

After the younger red head left the older one asked her Deputy Director, "Are you sure that those rodents were the work of DNAmy Hall?"

"Yes Ma'am, why didn't you tell Kimberly?", he asked.

"Because if I told her the whole story we might have had those babies on the floor right here. Keep an eye out. I want that family safe Will. I owe her and her husband just like you do. If something happens to them Stoppable is going to go on a killing spree that just won't stop with the perpetrators.", Betty's eye misted over remembering everything that the two lovers had gone through for everyone.

"Yes Ma'am I don't like it, but I'll follow orders. I'd be a lot happier if Mankey and Hall were either dead or behind bars.", Will told her as he rose and took his leave.

XX

A half hour later Kim pulled up in front of her home. After entering and being mugged by Anna, Kim was able to go downstairs to talk to Mr. Flagg and his crew to see how they were doing. Seeing progress Kim returned upstairs to spend time with Luki and Anna.

It was after five when Monique and Bob returned from their sightseeing. Anna bounced all over again when she spotted the Ranger Officer and her Auntie.

"What are you guys doing for dinner GF?", Monique asked.

"Oh we're gonna just stay here and eat some dinners that Ron prepared for us before he left.", Kim replied checking her watch because she knew that Luki had to get home in a few minutes.

Seeing the Japanese woman putting her coat on Mo asked, "Are you going to be home alone Kim?"

"I won't be alone, I have Anna with me.", the red head replied as she gave her sister-in-law a hug.

"Well we don't want to leave you alone Kim.", Monique replied watching her husband picking up Anna.

"Well we're not going out and we'll be fine.", Kim replied.

"But you took us in..."

"So, Bob is home, spend some time out with him Monique. You guys deserve it. Anyway we didn't 'take you in' as you put it. You're family. Now where are you going tonight?", Kim asked wanting details.

"We thought about Ronald's then we want to go dancing. It's been so long since Bob and I danced."

"Then go do it. You two need to get out and have some fun together.", Kim told them.

"Are you sure?", Monique asked.

"Yeah I am.", the red head replied, "So go dress up a little and have some fun. We'll be fine. I need to spend some time with my daughter anyway."

"Kim I don't know what to say with all that you've done for us. When's Sergeant Stoppable going to be home? I need to thank him for all this.", Major Booth asked.

"Ron called this morning...he won't be back till the middle of next week.", Kim's eyes moistened.

"Why?", Mo asked.

"He's got paperwork to do and if he doesn't get it done he'll be returning next week to finish it. I guess that thing that he did for Justine wore him down more than he let on.", Kim told them softening her voice at the end.

"Then we're going to stay here.", Monique told her and Bob nodded.

"No we'll be fine. I'll call Ron tonight after dinner that'll give him a chance to get caught up. I'll talk to Mom too, we'll be fine, somebody's always popping in anyway.", Kim smiled.

"OK then, but we'll be in by ten.", Monique replied.

"Yes Mommy.", Kim told her.

"Yes Mommy.", Anna aped.

A few minutes later the couple was out the door for an evening on the town.

* * *

Well the action is starting soon so make sure you get your seat belts out and strap in tight. Some of the things will be edgy. So make sure the first time you read through from now on, but the next chapter won't be too bad.

Thanks for sticking with me in this ARC.

I guess till next time.

ST-103


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Bonnie, Tara and many other characters who where on the show Kim Possible belong the the Disney Corporation and their bloodthirsty...ooops I mean lawyers and not myself or my beta.**

**That being said I make no money off this little hobby, it's just a way to pass time until I have to go back in to the salt mine again.**

**I really want to thank CajunBear73 for all his hard work over the years. Thanks for continuing to haul my fat butt out of the fire.**

**I want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, CB, readerjunkie and Earl Allison for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I have posted over 800,000 words so far...750,000 of them on the 'Once Again' ARC. During the last two years and a couple months I have tallied over 100,000 hits during the same time. Thanks everyone for the interest and the reviews over this time.**

**What's gonna happen now? Well it looks like people are starting to put answers together. Are they gonna be in time? Well I guess those questions are going to be answered somewhat pretty soon.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 35

_The Army War College:_

Ron munched on a slice of cold pizza as he made notes on the paper that he was grading_, 'Not bad, this Captain has a grasp on what Charles Martel actually did. What time is it..?...2200 hours Eastern...I better call KP or Anna will be in bed if I wait too long.'_

He quickly punched in the number, "Hellllo.", a clear voice answered loudly after several rings.

"Anna is that you?", Ron asked.

"Yeah Daddy.", she replied.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah Luki was here and she read me some stories. We played firetruck too.", the blonde tyke answered.

"Is your Mommy around honey?", Ron asked his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy, she's talking to Nana Anne and Pawpaw James.", Anna revealed.

"Honey see if Mommy can talk, if she can't I'll call later. Can you do that sweetheart?", Ron asked happy that Kim's parents were over.

Ron could here the phone drop and waited.

After a few moments the phone disconnected. _'Well I guess that answers __**that**__ question.', _he mused as he looked at another paper.

X

"Honey who was on the phone?", Kim asked her daughter as the little blonde finally wandered back into the family room a few minutes later.

"Daddy was, Mommy.", Anna replied as she yawned.

"Is he still on?", the younger red head asked her child.

"I don't know…He wanted to talk to you."

"Uh Mom could you watch Anna for a few, I haveta talk to Ron.", Kim got up and ran to the phone as fast as she was able to in her condition.

"Sure honey. Have fun.", Anne replied to her disappearing daughter knowing the younger red head felt like she had to fix her words from earlier.

Kim picked up one handset and listened, _'Darn somebody hung it up. I'd better call back. After this morning he may not know what to think.' _She quickly dialed the number she had memorized.

"Hello Stoppable's residence, Ron here.", his voice sounded distracted.

"Ron I'm sorry. Somebody hung the phone up and Anna didn't come right back and tell me that you called, I should have checked.", Kim tried to apologize.

"Hey KP not a problem just grading papers, I'm pretty happy with them so far. I love you honey.", he said softly.

"No Ron I mean that I'm sorry for blowing up at you this morning. Ron Stoppable has always had my back except when I told him 'good bye loser'. Mom and Dad are here now and Mom told me what you did earlier when you called her."

"Honey…KP you didn't blow up at me, you have an excellent reason to be upset...My place is supposed to be next to you, I remember my vows. And remember I was in the Rangers. I'm used to taking butt chewings. It's part of the requirements.", he chuckled, "So here you are upset for a good reason and I'm not keeping up with my vows. You have totally kept yours and have honored me while I haven't reciprocated."

"Honey...Ronnie, baby it goes to show that you are always looking out for me, even when I don't deserve it. Now, how was your day.", she asked anxious to have him beside her...holding her, just the two of them like it used to be.

"Grading papers KP ugh it's not worth even looking over a lot of them….That's wrong, actually most of them are pretty good. I might not agree with the authors but for the most part they are well thought out. Then once in a while I get one that just makes my day. I had six of those today. So I feel pretty good that they got the material and can recall it.", Ron told her, "I think that's my biggest reward...when they catch what I toss and at least think about it."

"So except for not being able to come home this week, it's been pretty good?", the red head asked.

"Yeah, so what did you guys do for dinner?", Ron asked.

"Well Anna and I warmed up one of those dinners that you froze for us. We zapped it. It was wonderful as usual.", she told him.

"Hey KP call me up before you go to bed. Your Mom and Dad are there and I know you want to spend time with them too. Give cutie pie a kiss for me. I'm gonna try and get through the rest of these papers tonight.", he told Kim.

"OK Ronnie, I'll call back in a couple of hours then.", she replied as she hung up.

"I love you.", Ron told her as the line went dead.

XXX

_Sheila Gogh's apartment. Upperton, Colorado:_

_'I've gotta get back to Taos we got trouble.', _the green woman mused after getting the stills and the videos from almost two weeks before about an attack on some classified installations.

Picking up the phone she dialed the GJ main desk, "Main desk Agent Dawson.", a woman's voice sounded off..

"Who's on duty tonight cupcake? This is Shego.", the former villain asked then identified herself.

"Deputy Director Du is pulling double duty tonight Ma'am is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you know where Amy Hall is, I wanna kick her fat ass.", Shego snarked, "So, I guess you might as well connect me with Will then."

"Yes Ma'am one moment, he's in the cafeteria. I'll have to get him on his link.", Dawson informed her.

In a moment the efficient Will Du came on line, "Yes Shego what do you have?"

"You know those tapes from Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" The tapes of the gun shop break-ins and the next day the Armory robberies. Guess who was involved?", she asked.

"How did you get those?", Will asked.

"Your little Wade Load isn't the only one who can hack into stuff. And you didn't answer my question? Listen I can't sleep and you're on duty so you won't. Let's get some work done."

"Alright Shego meet me at the drive-up entrance in an hour and bring those tapes. Maybe we can at least crack that part of the case.", he replied.

Less than an hour later the former villainess, Shego was parking her sports car in the executive parking lot. Deputy Director Du was waiting for her in the light snow that was now falling in the Middleton area.

"Let me give you a hand with those.", Will stated wondering what she had come up with.

"Well I don't know if you're gonna like this at all. Not if you come to the same conclusions that I have. I won't influence you, but I have drawn up some things to look at.", Shego informed him.

"Like what?", Du asked.

"Like that Armory that got broke into on Christmas night or that ammo dump a little later. Or the gun shops that got broke into the night before. Let's go over it. I enhanced a few things with those gadgets that Drew came up with.", she told him.

They entered a conference room. And found Wade Load looking at them. "I called him in too. Wade has a good eye and he is a lot smarter than I am.", Will explained.

"Yes I am, but then that's not saying much.", Wade told her with a wink, "Maybe we can find out what's going on. All those robberies and raids over Christmas Eve and Christmas night have been kept quiet for security reasons."

"OK lets load up the tapes from Christmas Eve first you can see for yourself then we have some real stuff to look at on Christmas night.", the green woman told them.

"Why don't you just tell us?", Wade asked.

"Because nerdlinger, you'd argue with me first...that's a waste of both of our times. I want you to see with your own eyes. It's easier to make my case.", Shego told him.

X

"OK they're loaded up. Start the first one.", Will told the tech as the images started on the hundred inch screen.

"Damn what are those?", Wade muttered... "Hold, hold it I've seen those large apes before, now when was it?...That's it, one of Kim and Ron's missions." Wade looked at his PDA device to confirm the data. "Ron was asked to help rescue Master Sensei...the person who came for him was Yori...you know Ron's friend.", Wade hit it before continuing, "OK the large apes were made by DNAmy Hall. These things are almost exact duplicates of them according to the video files from the 'old' missions."

"Don't let Princess hear you say old smart guy. She might think you're referring to her.", Shego snorted.

"OK let's see the rest of this tape.", Will told them because he wanted to get through the easy parts first shaking his head at the mint hued woman's comments.

Wade watched, "That's a lot of guns."

"You haven't seen anything yet punkin.", Shego told the African-American genius, "Let's get into the next tape."

The three watched as the apes again appeared and seemed to be working in a coordinated fashion only taking certain things from the larger store.

Will looked on grimly, "This isn't good. They've got some things there that could make things difficult for law enforcement agencies to capture them."

The third set of tapes did nothing to alleviate their uneasiness.

"Alright load up Christmas night. It can't get much worse.", Will commented.

"Wanna bet?", Shego asked causing the two men to wince.

This time the first tape showed different angles as well as the animals when a figure came into view. "What's that?", Wade asked.

"Looks like a person.", Will told them.

"Yeah I looked and my equipment isn't good enough, you wanna have your techs work on it after we check and see what the apes got this time?", Shego asked.

"We better. OK keep it going.", Will called out.

After it was over Wade commented, "Twenty-four assault rifles and I don't know how many cans of ammunition. They're gonna start a war."

"Next...Wait till you guys see this next one.", Sheila told them.

When it too was over an obviously sweating Deputy Director asked, "Well what do we have here?"

Dr. Load replied, "Let's go back to that one video clip and enhance it and see what we have. Because there is no way gorillas are gonna want to mount attacks like that. They have to be controlled; also they are much larger than normal ones. Then there are all those guys that look the same too. Either they have makeup on or they're clones. And some of the biggest gorillas have the same face as the guy."

"If they're clones and those apes are being controlled. What are you conclusions?", Shego asked.

"I'd say that Dr. Hall just moved into the big leagues.", Will Du mused aloud, "We know she has a stealth hover jet and we're pretty sure that she's got assault rifles and plenty of ammunition for some kind of small action. You know those men that looked like twins or clones appeared Japanese. Didn't we get some kind of notice a while back on a break in by some monkeys and gorillas on a Japanese school? What was the name of that place?" Shego could see the wheels turning while the senior GJ Agent paused in reflection.

"Dammit...uh sorry. That was from Yamanouchi...That's where Ron took that exchange trip and that's where Yori and Hirotaka are from as well as Kim's sister-in-law.", Dr. Load's brain was racing now, "We'd better call them."

Du looked at his friend, "I agree, but Ron's out of town and Kim's on maternity leave. I won't bring her in unless I have to. Let's see if we can do this on our own. See if the Takanas can come in, call them."

"Yeah but it's late, I'll call.", Wade responded not having their phone on speed dial he actually had to look it up.

After a few seconds on his personal PDA Wade had the number and was punching it in. A couple of seconds later a Japanese accented voice answered the call, "Yes, this is the Takanas. How may I help you?"

"Hiro is that you? This is Wade Load...Kim's friend.", Wade added to cut down confusion.

"Yes, yes I remember you. What can I do for you Dr. Load?", Hiro asked.

"We had some break-ins occur over Christmas, gun stores and some National Guard Armories. It has come to my attention that many of those that took part looked to be of Asian heritage.", he paused.

"Wade there are many Asians in the world why did this lead you to call us?", Hiro instinctively knew that pause was meant for him.

"Because the Asian man looked to be identical twins, only there were about six of him and assisting him were a bunch of giant gorillas...and some of the gorillas had the same face as the man.", Wade reveals.

"Gorillas you say? Giant gorillas? Asian looking gorillas? May I come in to view these animals?", Hiro asked.

"Yes could Yori come in too?", Wade asked.

They could hear someone talking in the back ground in another language.

"Yes of course, she would like to see these animals. It will take us a while to get there since we have to take our son to someone to babysit him while we are at GJ.", Hiro told him, "Please give us an hour?"

"Of course take all the time you need Hiro.", Wade replied

After the disconnection Wade looked at Deputy Director Du and Agent Go, "Well that certainly got a reaction from him. I wonder what's going on here."

"I don't know, but I'll bet that he has some answers.", Agent Shego told him with a smirk, "Listen lets get that one recording enhanced and bring in those tapes from when Amy Hall and Mankey disappeared that night and see if we can find anything."

"I can send GJ transportation for Ron Stoppable; I think he has some unfinished business with Hall and Mankey. And I've never seen anyone cut in half with a katana.", Du offered.

"No let's wait little Ronnie Pooh is at the War College right now. He'll be back for six months after next week.", Sheila laughed..."What?", she asked noticing the others wide eyed looks.

"Ah you're on baby-name basis with Ron?", Wade asked wondering if there was more that he should know.

"Only when I was playing with him punkin.", Shego retorted knowing that the Ranger was a very dangerous man having seen what he could do years before at his graduation from high school.

Looking back and forth Will offered, "Let's get the film archive and get that tape enhanced. I'll have some hot tea and coffee made and some food brought in. We might be here for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan.", the green woman laughed cause she was getting some action again.

Speaking lowly into an intercom Will made arrangements to have the tape cleaned up.

X

An hour and ten minutes later a Japanese couple was escorted into the conference room.

"We left our child with our cousin.", Yori explained, "That is why it took us so long to arrive."

"Your cousin?", Will asked.

"Yes Luki-san is our cousin.", Hiro told him.

"So you're related to Kim Stoppable?", he asked again.

"Distantly.", Yori smiled knowing the honor was hers and her husband's.

They all reviewed the tapes again and the first time through for Yori and Hiro.

Finally getting to the first gun shop video Yori hissed, "Fukushima."

"You know this person?", Will asked.

"Yes, but he is dead. Stoppable-san removed his hands after he terminated him.", Yori revealed, "What madness is this?"

"On one of the later tapes I think you'll find an answer.", Wade replied for Will.

"What do you mean Wade-san?", Hiro asked.

"Well we enhanced another tape, but I think we have enough evidence to say that Dr. Amy Hall is involved.", Wade responded.

"Why?", Yori, demanded an answer.

"Because we think that she shows up on the video. DNAmy had been disappearing intermittently while we had her under surveillance for some time. Finally when she and Mr. Mankey both disappeared permanently we got both their eyes on tape, now it looks like one or both might have surfaced. So it's safe to assume that with her abilities and both she and Mr. Mankey disappearing together and both previously were involved in drugging Agent Kimberly Stoppable and subjecting her to mind control, it leads me to believe that Mankey and Hall are together still and are plotting a major move.", Will Du butted in.

Yori hung her head for a moment, "Hiro-chun I believe Dr. Load is quite correct. Miss Hall is indeed involved in the attack on Yamanouchi for the purpose of obtaining the disgraced one's hands. I do not know who they are going to attack, but we must make Sensei aware of this threat."

"Why?", Will asked.

"As you know Stoppable-san has a connection with Yamanouchi. He is the guardian of the school's most precious artifact. Sensei may want to activate Stoppable-san to end this threat.", Hirotaka answered for his wife who was obviously thinking.

"End this threat?", Wade asked.

"Yes remember Stoppable-san **IS** a fully trained ninja master, the Japanese person or persons that we saw on the tape are the ninja Fukushima or his likeness. We know that Stoppable-san had eliminated him over two years ago, if he is back then he must be eliminated again only he must make sure that there are no remains.", Hirotaka growled.

"Why do you hate him so much?", Shego asked determined to get into this conversation and pretty sure that she didn't want Ron Stoppable hunting her down..

"When Stoppable-san first was invited to Yamanouchi, Fukushima was a highly advanced student there. A villain named Monkey Fist got Fukushima to steal the Lotus Blade. Yori-chun attempted to retrieve it from the insane English Lord, but was captured. Ron-sama aided by the turncoat rescued Yori-chun and retrieved the Blade Then the turncoat showed his true colors. During the chase there was a battle, Fiske fled for his hide and Fukushima was defeated in single combat by Stoppable-sama. We learned of Fukushima's dishonor and expelled him from the school. He plotted his revenge with which you are all aware of him using Kim-san to destroy Ron-sama's emotions in the hopes of murdering him in an attempt to regain the honor that he had lost by being Fiske's minion. You all know what happened after that.", Hirotaka explained.

"So what part does Hall fit into this?", Shego asked.

"The woman called DNAmy was the girlfriend of Monkey Fist. When Fist tried to free the Yono to defeat Kim Possible and Sensei, he was turned into a stone statue by the spirit of the Yono. Hall blames this action on Stoppable's younger sister Hanna. But she has convinced herself that Stoppable-sama himself deserves the blame since Hall could not bring it upon herself to harm an innocent child. That is why she targeted him and partnered herself with the renegade Fukushima. Then both used Kim-san to focus their hate on and use her to try to kill Ron-sama.", Yori explained

Wade just got madder and madder as these explanations went on until he finally burst, "Do you **mean** _my_ friends were torn apart because some lousy ninja guy screwed up and _lost_ his honor? Kim was almost totaled because of his actions. I watched her spiral downwards...I couldn't do anything about it...And.. and Ron...he left cause he was broken when they controlled Kim...I don't...No!.. No I **can't** believe this! All because of this ego-honor **thing** we watched one of the greatest people of all time fall apart and nearly destroyed? I was there this summer, I was there when Kim was in recovery. If that is the guy that did it I have some very painful ways to eliminate that bastard."

Shego could see the trembling young man on the brink of his own collapse when she did something totally out of her villain persona from years before...She reached out and hugged him.

"Yeah Wade.", she told him in a calming tone, "That's just what ninja man and his wife over there are saying. And the thing about those two kids is that they came through it. Maybe not unscathed, but except for some emotional issues which they are working on they survived and are getting stronger."

Wade though wasn't done, "I think this is good enough reason to put the death penalty back in."

"Yeah, I agree.", the green hued woman told him softly, "I suggest that the next time you see Kimmie and her hubby give them a hug for everything they went through."

"I will.", he responded.

"Then go and climb in the sack with your girlfriend.", Shego snarked with a wink, "As a way of saying thanks."

"She's not eighteen yet. But this summer she will be.", Wade told her turning slightly red.

"Well _I'd_ never advise you to do something illegal Dr. Load.", the former villainess laughed heartily, "So I _suppose_ you should wait until she turns that magic age."

Wade caught the sarcasm in the green woman's voice and kept blushing. _'Hmmmm maybe being celibate isn't as great as the 'rents made it sound.'_

Yori waited until all settled down, "I must call Sensei, please give me a few moments."

"Very well.", Will told them, "Make your call. We'll take ten."

The Japanese woman left.

X

Not willing to take the time needed to center herself Yori simply pulled out her cell phone and dialed a memorized number knowing it was manned 24/7/365._ (Moshi.), _came an answer.

_(Namari-san, please tell Master Sensei that we believe we know who took the hands. We will update later.), _the ninja closed the connection with a smile knowing that the information was going to be passed in moments.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"So Ronnie I'm sorry about this morning. I let the red headed witch out again.", Kim told her husband softly over the phone. They had been making up for the last twenty minutes and their need for each other was getting stronger..

"KP, you're not the only one who wants me home. I have a craving to be with you sweetheart. Your lips gave me the incentive to work my butt off.", her husband confessed.

"So your last final is on Tuesday?", Kim inquired distracting her from telling her husband she loved his behind and to not whittle down it any more than it was.

"Yeah in the morning. I have three before that I can get some of the tests graded while I give out the other. Anyway. I hope to have everything graded by noon the Thursday and be on the plane back to you that afternoon."

"Why so long Ronnie?", Kim asked timidly.

"Essays, anyone can bluff their way through true and false and multiple guess questions. We want to see the thought processes at work.", Kim's brown eyed husband told her, "Anyway how have you been doing?"

"Last day at work. As of now I'm on maternity leave.", Kim told him smiling to herself.

"So it's you and Anna against the world?", Ron asked, "Are you two gonna get bored not saving it?"

"You know I haven't been doing that world saving sitch since I got my left hamstring shortened in Central America. I'm gonna be cooking lunch with the guys at Kimberly's tomorrow. So no and no comments about the Fire Department having two stations on alert just for me.", Kim informed him trying to nip his comments before they began.

"Hey I'm just glad that Kelly's a volunteer fireman, he and the CARDOX system should take care of any disasters without declaring a state wide emergency.", the blond snorted while reassured by the Captain's long suffering patience with Ron's red headed wife.

"Anyway how is Anna and everybody?", Ron asked knowing he had made up to his wife but still desired to snuggle with her.

"With Bob in the house she's had her sweet button turned to the max. After you had to go this morning he and Monique were discussing have at least one more.", Kim revealed.

"Hey that's great news KP."

"And he finally got around to telling her about the invite to the White House. After he did that I thought that she was on an Espresso Sugar high and I was getting ready to lock up the coffee grounds.", Kim chuckled.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah they had their gift exchange. Moni got him a really handsome suit and with an extra pair of slacks. She even got him some golf clubs. He told her that he didn't play...That's when she gave Bob the gift certificate for lessons.", Kim revealed.

"So Bob is gonna have a hobby now?", Ron asked.

"Yeah since he's a Major and moving up he's making connections. I guess some of those guys play pasture pool, do you wanna take up the sport?", Kim hinted.

"KP I've thought about it, but every time I do I remember Duff Killigan and his exploding golf balls.", Ron replied.

"Do you wanna talk to him...I did after I recovered from the drugs. He even offered to give us lessons if I ever found you again and we promised not to throw him in prison.", she told him.

"You mean we won't have to fight our way into his castle jumping over that moat he calls a water hazard?", Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know I guess I would like to talk to him and a couple of the old villains to see how going straight has been on them. I mean we know what's going on with Drew, Demez, the Seniors and Shego, but I sorta wonder about the rest of them.", he told her.

"You know I do too, maybe after the twins are born we can go see a few of them. I'm worried about Senior he didn't look all that hot when he showed up at the house. Ronnie do you want me to check on him?", Kim asked.

"Yeah KP, I would. I also know that Junior wants one slow dance with you to show ya what you missed.", Ron teased.

"And you wanna dance with his Princess wife too don't ya?", Kim asked.

"Only if you are occupied at the moment KP.", Ron replied.

"OK but I'm worried about Senior, we should go see him in the spring.", she reminded Ron.

"Yeah remember we need to return to Yamanouchi too sometime...When Sensei comes for Wanda's and Suzie's weddings I'll ask.", Ron replied, "Anyway it's late KP, I'd love to talk, but my butt's dragging."

"Then go to bed, I'll talk with you in the morning.", she told him.

"Yeah honey G'night.", he whispered.

"I love you.", she told him.

"Me too...forever.", Ron replied as he softly hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later he was sleeping.

XXXXX

_Mankey Compound:_

The lights in the compound were switched off as requested by their cousin. "When are they gonna be here?", Wilma Klug asked her cousin.

"Any time now. Joshie said midnight and it's still ten till.", Jamie told her.

Suddenly the Mankey's as a whole felt their skin begin to crawl as there was a mild roar above their heads.

Several rushed to turn on some lights before Chunky yelled at them, "Josh said **no **lights cause it might make them crash. And if that happens we won't be getting even with that red haired bitch."

"Jamie some of us are scared.", Eli Wallace called back, "Just one little light?"

"No you morons not even one little light. We want to be sure that Joshie's alright.", Jamie yelled as the noise got louder.

"Oh alright.", he replied as a dust cloud made of snow was blown up by the descending aircraft until the sound was deafening.

Then suddenly the sound started to fade. After a minute or two a figure suddenly appeared right in front of them and there was some shapes forming in the background.

"Hey guys.", the figure waved.

"Josh is that you?", Jamie scuttled over to him as he seemed to walk down some steps that she couldn't see.

"Yeah but stay back till Amy uncloaks. I don't want you getting sucked into the intakes or anything.", he warned, "It won't be fun and it will destroy the engines."

"OK everybody just stay back till Josh says it's alright.", Jamie called out.

Slowly the small craft seemed to take shape in front of their eyes.

"Wow that's neat. I wish I could have one.", Bruce Mankey-George gushed.

"After I get mine remember I'm one of the privileged ones.", Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey told his cousin as he slapped him on the back with a laugh.

"You're no better than the rest of us Big Ed.", Sheldon told the arrogant one in their midst.

"Alright cut the crap guys. Josh has business to conduct. Let's get to it and offload those rifles and other guns.", Jamie urged shaking her head at how easily they could become distracted.

Ten minutes later twenty M-16A1's as well as fifty cans of 5.56 Ball ammunition where off loaded by the six Japanese men that looked strangely alike. "Hey what gives, do all slant eyes look alike?", Stevie Klug-Mankey asked as he noticed the trait and all of them looked the same.

"No Stevie boy. Only these guys. Amy found a way of making more of them.", Josh smirked.

"Why?", Stevie asked.

"Cause it'll give my Ex the heebie geebies when we grab her brat. Those guys are exact replicas of the guy who helped me drug Kimmie before we got hitched.", Josh explained before pausing thinking how to make it simple for his relatives when he saw their unbelieving gazes.

Then Josh continued, "Everything that happened was because of him. Now he's helping us to get back what we lost. Now have you guys been watching their house?"

"Uh no, we backed off a bit after losing three maybe four.", Jamie told Josh.

"Well we have to get back to doing that. We have to coordinate our actions, we don't have enough people to overwhelm them.", Josh snapped at her showing a little of the stress he was under and was using couple of big words.

"OK we'll resume tomorrow night Josh, I promise you that.", Chunky replied.

"Good, good, we're ready to move at a moment's notice. So now I want you to charge up phone number three and keep in near you. The moment that the buffoon isn't here like he's supposed to be we strike. So you have to keep watch. When's Stumpable due back from his class that he's teaching?", Josh asked butchering the name on purpose.

"Tomorrow night, he always comes back then. Now the bitch doesn't get around to good right now cause she's fatter than a sow and I don't think she can keep us from taking her brat.", Jamie told her cousin.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Yeah there's a black guy staying at their house now...you don't think that he's..."

"There's a black woman staying at my EX's isn't there?", Josh asked.

"Yeah, but I thought she was some kind of servant.", Jamie told him.

"I doubt that. She must be Monique, a long time friend of Kim's and the black guy has her husband.", Josh observed, "Somebody told me that Jenkins got married to somebody."

"Yeah I guess that 'Monique' must not have a good thing with the guy if he can only see her once in a while, he must have to travel to find work.", Spineless Bill interjected, "Hmmm, maybe I should help her out?"

"And she might kick you in the gonads too if she's married to the guy. I'd stay away from her Billy.", Joanie butted in.

"Shuddap Joanie, stay outta this.", he hissed, "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you can't even balance a checkbook...Oh that's right you don't have anything to put in the account.", she snarked with a laugh.

"Shaddup.", Spineless Bill Gaffney shouted at his tormentor.

"What are ya gonna do punch me out? Big Ed will stomp on ya.", she laughed.

Bill had had enough of this he drew back to punch out the woman who was bothering him. "Don't do it Spineless or I'll kick your butt.", his cousin Wilma Klugg warned.

"Hey cousin I didn't mean anything by it. Peace ya know.", Spineless cautioned, because Spineless Billy _was_ spineless.

"Yeah I know, go hide somewhere.", Wilma told the wimp.

X

"Now remember as soon as Stoppable breaks from his routine we hit them. Make sure you call me and I think we can do it early next week cause Kim won't be able to take care of her brat. We will hit her house. You guys grab her friends and make for the cages. The cops will be so confused that by the time they figure out what to do we'll have the kid's DNA and Amy will be making a nice surprise for Stoppable; that is if he survives. You make a ransom demand when he gets back or even before, they won't know where the kid is so we have all the advantages. We want all his money and Possible's jewelry. When you meet Stoppable to exchange the brat for the money you pop him. Put a couple rounds in him to make sure. Then get out of there fast in case Police are following him.", Josh told them.

"Where's the kid gonna be?", One Tooth Melvin asked.

"Amy and I will still have her, we weren't gonna exchange the kid we just want what's ours and that jewelry and kid rightfully belong to us. We're just taking the money for our trouble, ya know like interest.", Josh explained, "With the way the Feds are gonna be we might not be able to get her to ya for a while. Kimmie's girlfriends will keep ya busy anyway. The brat won't be of any use for ten years."

"That'll be good we won't have to feed her then either.", he laughed at all the money Jamie would save, "Oh Jamie forgot to tell ya. Your Ex got an annulment. I guess according to the State of Colorado your marriage to that Possible girl never happened."

"**What**? That bitch. I was forced to marry her by those Japanese guys that carried the guns and now she doesn't want to been known as ever being married to me. I ought to kill her now. Do me a favor, when she's at the buffoon's funeral makes sure you pop her and if her parents are around them too. That'll teach them.", Josh snarled.

"We'll do that it'll be fun and that will teach people to mess with us.", Horace promised.

"Listen pay attention and let us know what's going on. Anyway Amy and I have been here too long.", Josh looked up into the cockpit to see his girlfriend waving at him, "I have to go. Tell everyone to stand way back and cover their ears.", Josh instructed.

"Good bye Joshie.", they called as they moved back from the hover jet as it spooled up and began to fade from sight. Josh quickly climbed the steps and closed the hatch. The screaming sound of the fan jets almost deafened the ingrate relatives who had covered their ears in an attempt to keep their hearing.

X

"Let's go home honey bunch.", Josh told his girl friend.

"Yes let's. All we have to do now is wait.", Amy Hall leaned over to him and rubbed his nose with hers as the jet lifted off.

"They gave me some of the good stuff. This is what I grew up on till I got into sour mash.", Josh told her.

"It must be pretty good every time you mentioned it you had a smile on your face.", she laughed.

"It's the best.", the artist smiles.

XX

No one noticed that a couple of blinking red LEDs watched over the scene from a distance of less than a hundred yards. None of those at the Mankey homestead realized that the video feed was sent to a repeater which sent the information on to a computer which was dutifully recording the events that had just taken place.

XX

_Middleton Park:_

Albert Harris and his brother were walking the two Japanese women through the large park, enjoying the snow covered scene. "Wanda honey, I don't think I've told you how much you mean to me.", Albert told the tall woman he was walking with. They slowed down as they watched the couple in front of them; her friend had her head on Walter's shoulder.

"They are a cute couple Bert-chun.", Wanda whispered back slowing their pace even more, "Let us give them some space."

"Right babe, come here.", Albert pulled her into a hug and leaned in to swipe a kiss from Wanda.

X

"What are those two doing Suzie?", Walt asked as he craned his head to see where his brother was.

"Do not worry about them Walter-chun. We have much to discuss.", Suzie snickered feeling she had some space now quickly unzipping his coat as she snuggled close, wanting the moment to last for the rest of the night..

XX

_The Ben and Tara Turner home:_

The former Ranger looked at the blonde form sleeping peacefully next to him._ 'God how did I get so lucky to have her as my wife?'_

"Quit whispering Ben; remember you're not the only lucky one here. Now go to sleep and keep me warm.", the platinum blonde giggled softly as the former warrior did as instructed.

XX

_The Tom Wilson and Hope Chang condo:_

The young man sat up sweating. _'God what was that?',_ he looked around in momentary fear, seeing his fiancée safe and sound he checked his custom Kimber .45 and slid it back under the pillow before he laid down next to her and snuggled up tightly drawing a nice squeeze in return.

"Love you Tommy.", the Chinese-American woman whispered.

He leaned into Hope and gave her a soft kiss and softly felt her side with his free hand.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

The little blonde girl opened her eyes just a slit. The blue fire lit the room with vengeance before dying down. If one listened closely one could hear hundreds of monkeys screeching in the distance.

Outside four figures slowly crept around the property making sure that no one was spying on the treasures inside. Team Twelve members waited for trouble. The problem when one might catch a glimpse of them one second they seemed to fade from view the next.

X

_The Mike and Justine Little home:_

At the same moment a brown haired brown eyed boy opened his eyes. It was a moment before they flickered to life, the azure fire blazed making the room seem bright as day. As the blue subsided a soft sigh was heard as well as **"hnk, Anna"**.

Two more figures that were also members of that same ninja team kept in the tree line, seeming to disappear even if one looked at them.

X

_The Timothy and Luki Possible home:_

The small Japanese boy awoke for a moment scanning around the room. "Baka.", was uttered by the child before he closed his eyes again..

* * *

A/N: Some blatant things and some subtle things. Is Amy and Josh's plan going to fall on it's face? Well kids there are only two people who know, one's CB and the other one is Rob. I don't remember, well I do sorta, but I blame the stroke. LOL

Again thanks for taking the time to read. Just so you know action is getting ready to start back up, so no drinks or food by the computers. I won't be responsible for any damage that you inflict on keyboards and monitors.

ST-103


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all her friends belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. Also I make nothing from this little hobby. So there.**

**I want to thank CajunBear for all the work he has done so far and is continuing to to perform. If you can read it thank him.**

**I also want to thank the reviews and readers. Earl Allison, rederjunkie, CB and EnterpriseCV-6...thanks guys. CV-6 I highly doubt if you can see where this is going, it's a lot worse than you made out. Earl Betty thinks she has it covered and doesn't want to worry Kim who is really tired and worried right now. RJ it's really going to get fun in about...lemme see...yeah this chapter. CB you know whats happening so take another drink and sit back.**

**WARNING...WARNING: Good now I have your attention. There will scenes in this chapter and the next few which will not be very nice. Also there will be derogatory comments made about religious , sexual and national identities. This author (nor the beta) DOES NOT conform to these views about these comments. I have heard things like this over the years and want to show how certain people think. The only reason they are used is to give the picture of how some people view other people and is just used to add realism to the tale.**

**Please do us both a favor and do not eat or drink while reading this chapter because things are going to be edgier than they have been that means action and violence.**

**Well I supposed I warned you enough, I know you won't heed what I said, but I tried.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 36

_Middleton Airport, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Did you spot the bastard yet?", Bruce asked his cousin who was watching through binoculars, "It's freezing and he's later than usual."

"No I haven't, and with as much booze in you it's a wonder you can feel anything.", Ricky Wheeler replied with a sharp tone.

"Well don't look at me that way...I was just enjoying myself when Chunky decided to have us come out here. Christ this is lousy weather.", Bruce groaned either from the cold or the hangover, it was always hard to tell.

"You knew a couple days ago that we would have to come out. Oh how do you like that new toy Josh gave us?", Bruce admonished his cousin then wondered how he liked his new M-16.

"Some toy, why couldn't he have gotten something smaller. Those things don't look that heavy on TV. I fired mine on full auto this morning...Jamie ripped my ass for wasting ammunition.", Bruce moaned.

"Listen cousin we only have so much ammo. We can't go around wasting it. We don't have the money to buy more of it.", Ricky cautioned having heard the tirade from his short fat fiery cousin before.

"We can always get more. From those places where Josh got this batch.", Bruce ranted.

"Think so?", Wheeler asked.

"Yeah it should be easy.", Bruce Mankey-George told him with furrowed eyes.

"Where are you going to get it? You can't just walk into an Army base as ask for the stuff. Josh and his girlfriend broke into Fort Campbell to get it, just like they broke into gun stores to get some of the other stuff. If you go and do that the Army is going to toss you into jail.", Ricky told his cousin shaking his head mentally at how dopy the guy could be.

"But we're Mankey's...they can't do that to us.", Brucie boy told his cuz.

"You're living in that dream world that most of the rest of the family are, Raul and I have been talking. The odds are pretty good that we're gonna end up being wiped out.", Ricky confided.

"We're going to get away with it.", Bruce confidently tried to explain.

"How so Mr. Brains.", Ricky smiled.

"We're taking on a bunch of ex-Army guys who are working for Global Justice. And why's that?...To kidnap a three year old kid from a woman who used to be married into the family so we can breed her. Then to make it better we are kidnapping some of friends of Joshie's ex...And we're going to extort Stoppable to get the child back. After he gives us the money we are gonna whack him.", Ricky made it all concise.

"Yeah that's what we are going to do."

"Do you wanna tell me which of those aren't crimes?", Ricky pressed in with his logic.

"But we're Mankey's Ricky boy.", Bruce played the 'Mankey' card.

"Dammit you dumb drunk. I hate to tell you this, but the Mankey family is **not **above the law. If we were do you think Henry and Veronica wouldn't have been convicted of assaulting Joshie's ex? Think about it for a while you keep a lookout for the bastard that Possible married.", Ricky told him as he sat back and tried to relax in his frustrated state of mind.

After several more hours the airport traffic finally died down. "OK it's after midnight. I don't think he's coming home. Let's go to a bar. Call Jamie up while I drive. Make sure you tell her exactly what we saw.", Ricky told him.

"Should I tell her that what's his name isn't going to be home this weekend?", Bruce asked.

"Just tell her that we didn't see him come from the terminal. I don't know why but we might be able to move before we thought that we could.", Ricky replied silently, now desiring a couple of drinks to calm him down from the earlier discussion.

XXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

Brian looked at his friend who was packing for a trip, "So you're going back down for a while?"

"Yeah I wanna go through some things with them. Then maybe I'll talk with Sarah.", Alan Crenshaw replied.

"Sarah...you mean your ex?", the Inuit asked.

"Yeah same one.", he half smiled.

"Why?", the shorter man wanted to know if his friend was putting his past behind him or at least facing it now.

"Ya know I wasn't real fair to her. I came back from my last tour a little psycho. I took it all out on a lot of people...her included. She wasn't prepared for it. I gave her a raw deal and...well this shrink at GJ offered me the chance to work it out. Her husband was a Ranger like me so she's used to this stuff too. He has PTSS and they've worked it out. Anyway she's supposedly talked to the ex. So I might be gone for a month. Ya know it might even be warm by the time I get back up here.", Crenshaw chuckles.

"Yeah I know you were real mad when you got here. Maybe this is a good thing for you.", Brian laughed.

"Yeah...uh you and Brenda set a date yet?", Alan decided to move this conversation away from him to them.

"Yep this summer.", Brian replied.

"Find any poisoned bears anywhere?", Crenshaw asked smiling.

"Naw, but that doesn't mean that they didn't have a belly ache for a while.", Brain bust out laughing.

"Yeah I can imagine, that ingrate's legacy was that he provided a good dinner and you got his pop gun.", Alan laughed as well.

"Well as they say you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. Come on let's go see Brenda she made a seal meat roast for you.", the woman's fiancée told him.

"Oh I forgot did you have Brenda packaged up some seal meat for the lower forty-eight. I heard the head of Team Possible's husband is a hell of a cook, I wanna see if he's as good as Brenda.", Crenshaw replied.

"Yeah she's sending two ten pounders with you, so it's enough to give those guys a taste.", Brian replied slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah thanks we don't want to spoil them do we?", Alan blurted out.

After dinner Brenda asked, "So Crenshaw you're going to talk to the wife?"

"She's my ex-wife. And yes.", he told her clarifying the term.

"Are you just going to talk?"

"Under supervision Brenda. The shrink will be there until we've made some progress.", he evaded her question, "We'll follow her lead to start."

"Well what you two need is a romp in the sack or out on the ice or something.", the Inuit woman told him.

"I'll just be happy if we don't insult each other. I've hurt that woman too much to expect anything more from her Brenda. I just want her to move on from me and find someone.", Crenshaw, "So far I guess she hasn't...I just wish she would. I'd feel a lot better."

"What about you? What do you have Crenshaw?", Brenda inquired.

"I have my team.", he replied.

"That's not much..."

"It's enough for me.", he told her.

Brenda looked at her fiancée and could see the shake of his head knowing to let it go. "Sit down and let me get your plate I don't want you to starve here.", she mocked.

"Me starve?", he grinned, "Never."

This drew a couple of laughs.

As Brenda put his food down in front of him she decided that her boyfriend didn't grill the musher near hard enough. "So Brian mentioned that you are working with Global Justice...Why?", she asked.

"Well I have some friends there and they are putting on a class and they wanted some 'expert' opinions on some of the things they might encounter.", Crenshaw replied.

"Such as?", the Inuit woman asked.

"Ahhh it's something that you just don't talk about over dinner Brenda. You don't bring it up in polite conversation either.", he told her.

"Crenshaw you never told me what you did in the Army and Brian won't tell. What's the secret?"

"Just like every other woman I ever met Brenda, you're too curious. There are some things that I can't talk about cause they hurt and others because they're classified...So let's just let it drop. I'll tell ya after I get ready to.", he replied

Later after dinner:

"Hey thanks for inviting me. I have to go and say goodbye to the mutts...uh Brian are you and a couple of the other guys still up to make sure they're taken care and exercised while I'm gone?", Crenshaw wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, are you still taking the lead dog?", Brian asked.

"Yeah I've got Shorty with me this trip."

"OK your flight is gonna be here in about eight hours get some rest.", the male Inuit told him.

"Yeah I gotta tuck my little buddies in see ya in the morning.", the musher told his friend as he put on his parka and turned to leave.

XXXX

_Sherman's bar. Middleton, Colorado:_

"You know I've been thinking.", Ricky Wheeler looked in his glass which was mostly empty.

"What about cousin?", Bruce Mankey-George countered.

"OK normally Possible's husband gets in every Friday night, but he didn't this time? Why?", the first asked.

"Don't know.", Bruce replied taking a large sip of his own whiskey.

"Maybe he's not coming home, remember that interview on TV? Maybe to get done he's gotta work this weekend.", Ricky Wheeler told the older man.

"That means if he's not here we can do it?", Bruce finally caught on.

"Yeah that's what it means. We have our chance.", the younger cousin smiled.

"Well how do we find out?", Bruce asked.

"We ask. If he's staying at that War College place all we have to do is get their number and ask for information. They have to have him in a place where he can get a phone call right?", Ricky told Bruce.

"Makes sense to me, we'd better go home and tell Jamie what a great idea I had.", the older Mankey cousin smiled.

"Yeah you jerk, you wanna find the numbers to reach Stoppable or do you want me to do it?", Ricky replied.

"You do it and I'll take credit for it.", Bruce kept his smile strong.

"Then do it yourself. That's the last idea I give you.", his younger cousin laughed.

"But..."

"It's time to go. I wonder how you'll explain to Chunky that you have an idea, but you can't remember it and don't know how to make it work. She'll laugh at you because she knows how you are.", Ricky told him.

XXX

_The Tom Wilson and Hope Chang condo:_

"Is that all you're wearing to bed honey?", Tom asked his fiancée.

"Yup are you complaining?", the raven haired beauty asked in return.

"Uh no, no, not complaining at all.", he confessed.

"Don't you like my article of clothing?", Hope teased.

"You're not even wearing your watch, just your engagement ring. I wasn't sure that was considered clothing.", the shocked young man told his beloved.

"Well I'm **not **taking if off until you put the wedding band on so you have to put up with it.", she smiled worming her way closer to him.

"Honey what are you talking about?", Tom inquired.

"I like sleeping in the nude next to you. Do you like me to do that?"

"Nothing I like better honey.", he replied.

"What are your plans for this weekend?", she asked.

"In the morning we have live fire ranges. Tomorrow night we are out until first light then we have a couple of hours in the infiltration course. I expect to crash at that point.", Tom explained.

"So that's what the girls were talking about when they decided to have a late morning and early afternoon girl bonding thing for late breakfast and then shopping and a girl movie.", Hope told him, "I'll get you up when I get home that way we can go out for dinner."

"Oh who's all going?", Tom asked now interested in what his lady was going to be doing.

"Well me, Bonnie and her sister Jonnie, Tara's coming too. We were trying to get Kim, her sister-in-law and Monique to come along but Monique is out of town till evening with her hubby and Kim's feeling so low since Ron isn't home, Luki is supporting her. We invited Justine too, but she's doing something with Big Mike and is leaving RD with Kim to babysit.", Hope ticked off what who was doing what.

"Sounds like you girls have a plan to keep yourselves busy while the guys get some rack time babe.", Tom replied with a tired smile as he pulled her into another tight hug enjoying the feel of her close to him.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

The former heroine unconsciously felt around behind her for her mate. Opening her eyes for a moment she tearfully remembered where he was at the moment.

_'He'll be home in less than a week and then we'll be together for a while, the next time we're loading up everybody and following Ronnie to the War College for the seminars. But I can't let him know this is bothering me so much.'_

Something was bugging the red head so she got up and checked on Anna. As softly as she could Kim Stoppable looked in on her blonde haired daughter who showed so much love to everyone. Quietly she padded over to the big girl bed and adjusted the blanket to the chin of the curled up sleeping form. "I love you honey.", she told the baby.

In another part of the large house Kim's best female friend was curled into her husband's chest. Monique opened her eyes for a moment feeling the slow rhythmic breathing of the Ranger Officer hugging her.

_'I've only got another week with Bobby before he heads back. How do I get through it? How do those other women do it? How was Becky able to cope with her husband's death? God I'm so scared. I'm so lucky to have Kim and Ron's support.', _she shuddered before kissing Major Booth on the cheek and snuggling closer.

XX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"OK, OK I'll give. You can have the credit for my idea.", Bruce Mankey-George told Ricky Wheeler as they entered the main house trying to get the cousin to divulge the idea again.

"No it was a great idea go ahead and tell them all about it.", the younger cousin smirked having been screwed over by his older cousin before.

"What are you two arguing about?", a woman's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Alice honey, what smells great.", Bruce looked at the door waiting for her to walk through hoping to sidetrack her.

"I was trying to see if I could use some of the 'good stuff' to make bread. Now what are you two talking about?", she asked now entering the living room they had to party with their recently deceased relatives not many weeks before.

The large hole in the wall had plywood nailed over it to keep the biting Colorado winter winds and snow outside. Bruce glanced at the fix they had engineered that night._ 'Well it was too big to use duct tape I guess.',_ he mused remembering how he got shot down with that idea.

"Hey Bruce you haven't answered Alice's question yet.", Jamie's voice sounded off from the direction of the kitchen.

"Uh it's like this, well it's more of Ricky's idea so maybe he'd better explain it.", Bruce stammered.

"Been stealing other people's ideas again huh Brucie.", Jamie laughed having caught him again.

"Uh not stealing..."

"OK we've trashed cousin Bruce long enough maybe he's learned his lesson _this_ time.", Ricky cut in becoming serious, "The gist of it is we didn't see Stoppable at the airport...That's Josh's ex's current husband by the way, if we're gonna kill him we ought to at least know his name. Now since we figured out that he might be getting close to the end of that class he was teaching at and will be back home in a couple of weeks. He could still be there and our chance to grab the kid and the girls might be now and not later. But if he is we have to move soon."

He paused, "So we have to make sure, I think that we should call his house and ask for him...They don't know my voice so I can do that. Then we need to call up the place he's staying where ever that is too and hear it from his own mouth. Once we know we contact Joshie and we act."

Jamie hearing some pretty good reasoning spoke up, "OK Ricky you use one of the phones that Josh sent and call Possible up and find out if he's home, see it they'll let us know when he'll be home. I'll have someone else call that Army place and see if they'll give out his phone number. Now it's late I think we'd all better go to bed."

"Do we have to?", Bruce whined.

"You don't but the rest of us that have important things to do should get some rest.", Jamie snapped her tone telling him what she thought of his actions and use to the family.

XXXX

_Army War College:_

Ron looked over the last essay question reconsidering it. He had a list of four questions the last part of the final was to pick one question and write a five hundred word explanation._ 'Yeah this will work. Anyway it'll mean some interesting reading.',_ he smiled finally happy with the results of rewriting the whole final. Ron saved the file and knew that he had to print out fifty copies of the test. The blond haired former Ranger looked at his watch and sighed,_ '0400 hours... four AM... gee I hope KP is getting some sleep, Lord do I ever miss her. How did I live so long without her in my life?'_

Trying to clear his head the blond man stripped off the jeans he had changed into after class and redressed in his sweats and running shoes. _'It's cold I guess I'd better put on gloves and a stocking cap too. KP will kick my butt if I come home with a cold.', _he smiled to himself as he pocketed his condo keys for a nice easy five mile run.

After Ron returned he stretched for ten minutes and showered then hit the rack knowing that he would be getting a call first thing in the morning from his lovely wife and child.

XXXX

_Point Hope, Alaska:_

"You like them coming to get you in the middle of the night?", Brian asked.

"No, but this is better; maybe I can sleep this time on the flight down.", Crenshaw replied, "Well maybe Shorty can."

"You care more about that crazy dog than you do about yourself you know that.", Brian told his friend.

"He's my friend, somebody's gotta look after him and that somebody is me.", the former Ranger sniper replied.

"Wonder how your wife is gonna accept him?", the Inuit inquired.

"Doubt it, she's a cat person. Anyway who cares? Six months from now this will be a bad memory and that's about the time you two are tying the knot?", Crenshaw wondered aloud.

"Five months and three days, but who's counting?", Brian smiled.

"You are, listen I can hear the jet coming let's back up and wait for it to shutdown.", Crenshaw smiled and shook his friend's hand, "Remember the dogs like to run, but not on the ice. Oh don't let Brenda feed them too much seal meat it gives them gas. I'll see you when I get done." Just then they could see the small hover jet slow and descend at the end of the run way.

As it taxied to them the two friends hugged. Shorty watched the approaching craft with a growl. "It's alright buddy you'll get used to it.", Alan Crenshaw laughed as the jet pulled up and shut down one engine. In a few moments the medical supplies were transferred and loaded onto the sled the two men had brought out. After that was done Alan Crenshaw and his trusted friend, Shorty, entered the hatch and sat down.

An older one eyed red head looked at the new passengers with a half smile waiting for the Global Justice craft to restart its port engine. Shorty for his part lay down next to his partner's seat and went to sleep.

When the hover jet was in the air again the woman commented, "Nice dog. How long have you had him?"

"Huh? Oh I got him about four years ago. He's about half wild, sometimes he does stuff he shouldn't. I had to leave the rest of the team back at Point Hope.", Alan replied, "Alan Crenshaw Ma'am."

"I know. Betty Director.", she replied.

"Ma'am what are you doing up here?", Crenshaw asked surprised that the leader of Global Justice was on the plane.

"Oh once in a while I like to get out in the field. I can't do it as much as I used to.", she smiled, "What's his name?"

"Oh that's Shorty.", Alan replied feeling at home with the woman.

"Is he going to help you teach that part of the sniper course?", she again smiled.

"Oh you know about that huh?", he asked.

"I should I have the oversight on all training even though Mrs. Stoppable watches it all the time for me. By the way she is on maternity leave so I'm just keeping a better eye on it right now. Will was going to do it, but he's got so much else to do. I had to give him a break somewhere.", she laughed lightly.

"So ole Shorty here will be my nose, eyes and ears out in the woods so yeah I guess. You know a dog can hear and smell stuff that we can't. I depend on him a lot when we're in bear territory.", Alan told her as he reached down to scratch his furry friend's ears. A slight grumble was heard as the large dog raised his head for easier access.

"Well I came out to see one of the outposts and get a chance to talk with you. How are you handling the nightmares Sergeant?", she asked.

"You learn to live with them. I guess Mrs. Turner said something to you right?", he asked in return.

"Yes she did. Mrs. Turner also talked to your ex-wife and she wants to see you again. So GJ is going to give you and her an opportunity to have closure at least. This is the least we can do for dragging you down to the lower forty-eight on such short notice.", Betty confided.

"Hey thanks. Harris needs to have his butt kicked for finding me though...Not that I want to try and kick his sorry behind. But at least thanks for arranging all this with Sarah.", Crenshaw told her.

"I see you brought something besides clothes. What did you do?", she asked.

"Well you have to remember Inuit's don't use much in the way of seasoning. It's pretty hard to get some of that stuff up here.", he saw her nod in understanding.

"And Brenda raves about the taste of it and I heard that Sergeant Stoppable is a descent cook...Well I made it to one of his feasts _so _I know that he _can_ cook or at least grill. I brought him two ten pound seal roasts to see what he can do with them.", Crenshaw tried to explain.

"Well.", Betty laughed, "If anyone can make them taste good Sergeant Crenshaw, Ronald Stoppable can. I've known that man for years."

"I've heard of some of his exploits Ma'am. I wasn't in his Battalion, but I know some who were. Is it true that he changed his name to Loosse' to hide in the service?", Crenshaw asked.

"Ah that's something you should really talk to him about. There are things that are still pending.", Betty told him a little.

"Pending? After all this time?", he asked.

"Yes his wife was forced away from him when they had just got out of high school. Some people drugged her in an attempt to draw Stoppable out in the open where he could be killed. She was forced to marry this one guy. That's all I'm going to say because several of those people are still on the loose and we at Global Justice would very much like to talk to them.", Betty revealed.

"Well they'd better not get too close to Loosee' he does have a considerable number of hand-to-hand kills during his time in the Rangers. I highly doubt if he'd lose too much sleep over it.", Alan Crenshaw laughed at the prospect of the bad guys finding out what that _kid_ was really like because he knew that the rumors were true. Albert and Walter Harris already told him that.

XXXX

_War College:_

Ron was up early and walking to the gym to get some weight training in when he noticed a familiar figure seeming to head in the same direction. "Hey Colonel how are you doing this bon diggity morning.", the blond young man called out to his former S-2.

"Wife went to have coffee with some women in her charity group, don't get poke your head up around her or you'll be bringing your traveling cookout here. What are you doing Stoppable?", John Jackson asked.

"Getting a workout out of the way. I figure it's gonna be a while until KP gets up and I can use the exercise.", Ron replied.

"Well Son I'm gonna hit the gym and then I have to meet Sergeant Morris for some one-on-one hand-to-hand. Wanna come and play?", he asked.

"Well I have a weight workout. I'll see how I feel before I try to take on you tough guys.", Ron smiled as they began the rest of the walk together.

"I can't believe you actually said that with a straight face Stoppable. I'll have to tell John Grant that you're getting better. Uh how's the wife?", he asked knowing that Ron was concerned about his very pregnant Kim.

A couple of hours later a much more relaxed Ron Stoppable was walking him along the snow covered yards with a smile on his face. Sergeant Morris thought his luck was better this time than the last time the two had sparred. It wasn't.

Ron heard the familiar ring of his cell. Flipping it open he said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Thanks Ron should I tell Kim that we're an item now?", Monique's voice sounded over his device.

"Uh no Mo, I thought that you was KP that's all.", Ron explained.

"Oh boohoo, I guess I'll have to go back to my hubby. Anyway Kim is feeding the munchkin right now...well she's letting your oldest feed herself, it's pretty amusing. Anna has a bib on and Kim tried to cover herself with a towel.", Mo continued.

"Oh how did that turn out girlfriend?", he asked.

"Anna's aim is better I'll give her credit for that. Anyway Kim's heading off to Team Possible Headquarters after she showers off. Me and Bobby will babysit her for a couple of hours till she gets back. I guess your wife has to sign a couple of things.", Monique told him.

"Uh can I talk to her?", Ron asked.

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask, here's your two girls.", Monique laughed.

"Ronnie?", Kim asked as Ron heard a "Ronnie" being aped by his child.

"Hi babe I got the tests written last night and now I have to run them off.", he informed his KP.

"What are ya doing now?", she asked.

"Walking back from the gym. Now I've got to run the tests off then study for my own classes too.", he told her.

"Don't you have any time for us.", Kim asked.

"Yeah, but Monique just told me that you have to go into Team Possible Headquarters to sign some things. Now would be a good time for me to get my stuff done while you're doing that.", Ron made his point.

"Don't you miss us?", the red headed woman asked lowly.

"Lord KP don't do this to me, it's pure torture.", he hissed.

"Wonnie I slept in the raw last night. I was thinking of you with your arm around me.", Kim kept talking to him, "Ya know I wanted to snuggle real close."

"Oh God. Mrs. Stopp...I mean cousin Kim what did Stoppable ever do to deserve this?", a man's voice asked from her left.

Kim turned to look at a reddened Major Booth who had his wife's arms wrapped around him. "Just making sure he appreciates me and Anna that's all. That and going off while I'm almost full term.", the red head replied.

"You know he didn't have a choice.", Robert Booth told her.

"Yeah he did, we could have brought Monique with us.", Kim informed him.

"Not likely girlfriend. Bob couldn't change his flight that short of notice, but I could have stayed here.", the African-American fashion diva told her. "Remember we had all those meetings before Christmas."

"No not with all that stuff going on I wasn't gonna let you stay in the house with someone lurking outside.", Kim told her friend before applying more pressure to Ron over the phone.

"Now Wonnie do you want to wash my back...maybe my front too? I'll let you nibble on my toes if you're a good boy.", she promised.

"KP...", the blond wimpered.

After ten minutes more of torture Kim finally let Ron go. Before she said goodbye she put Anna on for a few minutes.

XXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

With a nod from Jamie Ricky Wheeler dialed the phone number he'd been given. "Hello may I please speak to Mr. Stoppable?"

"He's not here right now. May I help you?", a woman's voice asked.

"Ah not really Ma'am do you know when he'll be in. It's one of his old Army buddies from the tenth.", Ricky told her getting some nomenclature from the internet.

"Oh what's the tenth?", the woman asked.

"Oh the tenth division. Anyway do you know when he'll be back?", the voice asked.

"Oh he should be back by Thursday at the latest.", she told him.

"Thanks Ma'am oh this is Major Commander Steve Slammer his old CO, I'll call Thursday or Friday then.", he told her a name so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Thanks.", Monique replied, "I'll tell him when he gets in."

Ricky hung up the phone and laughed, "Dumb bitch. Jamie, Stoppable won't be back till the middle of next week. You wanna call Joshie boy?"

"Yeah give me the phone.", the fat woman replied.

After he picked up Jamie told Josh about the call that cousin Ricky had made. "OK Amy's listening and she agrees with me that we should do this over the weekend. Get the guys out tonight and watch the targets. I think we should grab them tomorrow just after dark. Chunky do you have phone number nine charged up?", he asked.

"Yeah it's charged all the time like all the others.", she replied.

"OK then that's the phone that we'll make all of our contacts on. Tomorrow at dark get ready cause we're gonna finally change the Mankey DNA for the better. Make sure you have the handguns to grab the chicks, we'll hit Possible's house ourselves.", Josh told her.

"Why not the machine guns Joshie? Some of your cousins are itching to use them. They wanna prove how tough we are now.", she asked.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, do the Police know that we have those?...No they don't. If they see we have automatic guns they might bring in the Army instead of Police till we have the amnesty. So we only want to use that stuff to fend people away from the compound.", he tried to get her to listen to reason.

"The guys were hoping Joshie..."

"I know they are Jamie, but we want that stuff to be a surprise. If they know ahead of time the surprise will be gone.", he told her, "Not only that but we don't have all that much ammunition. Where we got ours...well let's say that it's Federal time behind bars.", he told her.

"OK, OK we'll only take a couple of the machineguns to grab the women Josh and we won't fire them off unless there's a problem.", she laughed.

"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get, anyway this will give us the most nightfall. We should be alright. What's the forecast in Middleton?", he asked.

"Uh another storm coming in so snow tonight and tomorrow maybe the day after too.", she replied.

"Well remember we can fly in anything so make sure that you're all tucked in. I'll call while we're setting up tomorrow. See ya cousin.", Josh told her before he disconnected.

"Amy our dreams have come true. Let's clean the rifles and make sure we are ready with the handguns. Like I told Chunky I think we only need the handguns maybe only one or two of the black guns.", he told her.

"I like the idea let's not bring all the monkeys, just a few of the gorillas and the Fukushimas. Kimmie will freak out when she sees his face Joshie. She won't be able to move. Too bad I don't have anymore of that stuff we used to control her years ago. Oh well that's just too bad, we'll have to do it this way.", the fat geneticist giggled with excitement as she got up to go to the room with all the guns.

"As long as the family ends up with the brat, the money and Kim's jewelry with her either messed up or dead, and Stoppable ends up in a box I really don't care. I'll be free at last and that stupid loser will be worm food.", Josh laughed as he got up and followed his cutie out of the room that they had been snuggling in.

Josh pulled his girlfriend into a hug and began to dance with her to celebrate the victory he was sure was within his grasp.

"Hey guys come on we're gonna clean some guns and stuff. Amy will make a nice big dinner and we need to go to sleep early tonight cause we have a lot to do tomorrow.", Josh told the Fukushimas merrily. He saw them get up to obey.

An hour later Josh stowed the second M-16 into the stealth hover craft._ 'OK all the guns are clean and we've filled the clips _(not realizing the difference between a clip and a magazine). _Now that Amy's fixing something to eat we need to eat good and make some stuff for the trip too.', _he mused as he left the stealthy craft.

After dinner Josh and several Fukushimas cleaned out the gorilla cages and restocked them with freshly cut vegetables and fruit that Amy had prepared before.

_'We'll take off in the late morning that way if we take an indirect route no one will be suspicious if they catch us on their radars.', _Josh continued to mused as he thought of the good things that will be happening soon.

XXXX

_The Army War College:_

The former Ranger finally got home and was able to shower._ 'Ah this is so good. I have to call KP again, but I'll bet she's already left. Oh well I'll try anyway. I'll bet she's trying to con Becky into giving her some real coffee.', _Ron chuckled to himself as the hot water cascaded down his body.

Finally done he quickly dressed and called Kim back up, "Hey Monique is KP still around?"

"No?...OK I'll call later...Yeah you can let her know that I'm just staying in for the rest of the day. I'll make some lunch and dinner for myself. Oh tomorrow night early I'm going out with Colonel Jackson and Martha, he invited me while we were training this morning.", Ron explained, "Hey if I don't get a chance later have fun on your side trip to Fungo City...Never been there maybe someday ya never know." Ron chuckled with his friend on the phone before he disconnected.

Ron began a light lunch while he opened the file for the exam he just wrote and told it to print and collate fifty copies. Before his lunch was done cooking he checked over the copies to make sure that they were all fine and ready to go. He turned off the stove and let the soup sit for a few minutes while he placed the finished tests in a folder and then in his briefcase.

He sat back down and opened up some of his own reading for a couple of subjects that he was working online with when the phone rang. "Anna Stoppable's pathetic old man.", he quipped not looking to see who it was first on the caller ID.

"Mr. Stoppable this is the college housing office, we'd like confirmation when you are going to be out of your unit.", a lady's voice asked.

"I'll be done here on Thursday morning just like I stated earlier.", Ron replied.

"Are you going to be back and are you moving all your things back home?", she asked.

"Lady I just have my clothes and briefcase and computer. Remember the place was already furnished. Are you guys going to be by to inspect the place before I check out?", Ron asked.

"Uh...uh we'll do what we usually do.", she replied.

"OK then what time is one of the inspectors gonna be by?", Ron was wondering if she was new or what.

"Uh we'll be out around 7:30 in the morning.", she replied.

"Do you mean Oh seven hundred thirty hours?", Ron inquired.

"Isn't that what I said Mr. Stoppable?", the woman's voice asked again.

"You did, but normally people on a military installation use military time.", Ron told her.

"Oh I'm new.", she replied.

"May I have your name in case I need to talk to someone?", Ron asked.

"Uh...I can't do that Sir.", she told him.

"Why?", Ron wanted to know.

"That's our policy.", she stated.

"Oh...when did that become policy? It sure wasn't the last time I taught here.", Ron griped.

"It just changed.", she offered, but at this point Ron could feel something yet he was too busy to bother with it.

"OK thanks.", Ron replied as the phone went dead.

_'I wonder oh well I'll ask Colonel Jackson tomorrow night why the housing office representatives don't give out their names anymore.', _Ron thought as he began reading the uneasy feeling slowly subsided the more engrossed he became in his reading.

It was nearly two hours after the mysterious call had ended when Ron's phone rang again. "Hi Ronnie. Moni told me you called.", Kim's voice came through clear and strong.

"Is everything alright honey?", he asked.

"Yeah as of now I am officially on maternity leave too with Team Possible. Becky can run day-to-day stuff and you're going to be home pretty soon. So we're covered.", she told him.

"Yeah you're right. Honey I love you.", he told her, "I can't wait to hold you again."

"Me too now before I go much further there's someone here who wants to talk. So you can have some fun with her for a bit.", Kim told him handing the phone off to the tot who's patience was running on low at the moment.

"Daadddy.", the sweet young voice called out.

"Honey have you been a good girl?", Ron asked.

"Yeah Daddy, unca Bob and aunt Moni were here. They went to a fun place though.", the little blonde girl tried to tell Ron all about it.

"That sounds like fun honey. I'm glad you are having a good time.", he told his daughter.

"Daddy I gotta go there's tiger stories on. I have to see them.", she squealed.

"OK honey give the phone back to Mommie.", Ron instructed.

Finally after nearly another hour Ron had to get off. "Honey I'll call ya before bed. I still have some studying to do. Then tomorrow, except for dinner with the Jacksons, I'll be home all day.", Ron told her as he hung up.

XXXX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Alright guys we haven't done this in a while, but we have to know where the women are so that we can grab them without too much trouble.", Jamie told her family members.

"Are we gonna have to watch all their homes?", Stevie Klug-Mankey asked.

"No only the Rockwaller girl's home and the King girl's home and that girl who is running their operation too...Oh yeah I forgot get the Chinese girl. I didn't have the chance to have fun with Possible's sister-in-law so I'll take the first shot at the Chinese girl.", Jamie stated to her family.

"You don't want to get even with Possible's sister-in-law?", Harvey George asked.

"No she likes to kill. We'll just stay away from her. Any questions? Alright don't get too close. Raul meet with me after all the men leave.", Jamie told them.

"Yeah sure cousin.", he replied.

After they all left she asked him, "Are you and Ricky ready to make contact with those Army guys that you talked to before?"

"Yeah when do you want them?", he inquired.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Make sure that they don't know anything. I want them to help take that woman Possible hired, I'll have them work with Phyllis and Mortimer.", she told him.

"Sure cousin.", Raul replied.

Raul quickly caught Ricky and told him the plan.

Ricky replied, "Alright let's call them up and meet to let them know. You wanna use them with Phyllis to take down that woman that Possible hired?"

"Yeah that might work out best cousin, but Jamie wants Mortimer to help Phyllis instead of us. After they get back it'll be time to take a stroll in the woods.", Raul explained.

"Man those two guys are our friends Raul, I don't like it but they're not Mankey's.", he continued as they walked out to their beat up car before calling the two Army guys.

"You got Chris, what do ya want?", the former Ranger hissed over the phone leaving this one on just for the Mankey's.

"Meet us tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon at Ginger's Pub. We'll be done by midnight.", Ricky told the Army guy.

"You want us armed?", Campbell asked.

"Nah we'll give you everything you need.", Ricky told them.

"Sure we'll be there. You can count on us.", Chris replied.

XXXXXX

_The Army War College:_

Ron looked over his breakfast with a slight smile, _'Well she isn't here so I suppose I can drink all the real coffee I want to.' _As he was in to his second pot and started on the waffles that he had indulged himself with Ron was feeling much better when the phone rang.

Ron looked at the caller ID. "Morning honey. Are you drinking real coffee this bon diggity day?", he asked.

"Guilty.", Kim replied.

"Hey no problems I am too.", he chuckles.

"Did Monique and Major Booth leave yet?", he asked.

"No not yet they're leaving right after breakfast.", Kim replied.

"Who made it?", Ron was now curious.

"I did. It went pretty well.", Kim told him.

Later they were saying their goodbyes when Kim told Ron, "Hold on a second I think that's Luki, she's spending the day with me to help watch over the kids. Later Ron-san is going to be dropped off by Hirotaka and RD is gonna be coming over to play with Anna. So we're gonna be busy here in a while."

"OK honey. I'll call you after I have dinner with the Jacksons then. You take care and remember to call your Mom if you start having contractions.", he reminded her.

XXXXXX

_At Suzie and Wanda's place:_

"Well sister did you miss your man last evening?", Wanda groaned as she filled the tea kettle.

"Yes, did you?", Suzie returned the question getting out cups.

"What do you think? I am glad they are off in a few hours so that we can have some alone time. I think we are getting spoiled.", Wanda stated..

XX

_Global Justice shoot house number three:_

"Alright another walk through with blanks.", the trainer called out.

X

Two hours later they were done and cleaning their weapons.

"Man I am wasted I wonder what that call was about from those morons.", Chris wondered out loud.

"Don't know, but Du wants you and Charlie to run this into the ground. Make sure that you both have your sidearms.", Albert told them.

"But those clowns said not to come armed."

"Do you trust them? If they start to do anything illegal arrest their asses. You have your badges and wires. Don't pussyfoot around with them.", Ben added, "We already know they have it in for Ron and his family, I wouldn't put it past them to start bumping his friends off...They think that they are above the law. So have your Colts with some spare mags. I'd take backup too. You guys will have so much clothing on they won't be able to tell anyway."

"OK Sarge I guess you're right.", Charlie added.

"Right, remember, stay together and don't trust any of those Assholes. If you go to arrest them and they resist I'd just kill them and we won't have to worry about them anymore.", Ben told them.

"Uh are you sure?", Charlie asked.

"Yeah remember a couple from that family tried to kill Kim's brother and sister-in-law. Don't give them the chance to make widows out of your wives.", Albert added.

"Alright we'll be armed.", Chris told them.

"Body armor too. Remember no chances.", Ben cautioned.

The two men who became fast friends in Sergeant Loose's squad headed to their homes to make sure that everything was ready. Both had been in hairy situations before, but after listening to the two older former NCOs they decided to take no chances. Both men strapped their birthday presents from the year before from their wives on to their ankles. Each also loaded up two extra hi capacity magazines and concealed them.

It was early afternoon when the two former Rangers pulled up in front of the tavern that they were meeting Ricky Wheeler and his cousin Raul Ritz.

"Hey guys over here.", Raul called out.

"You gotta job for us?", Charlie asked lowly as they reached the table.

"Yeah, but you're going to be working with a couple of our cousins cause we have something else that needs to be done.", Ricky told them lowly.

Chris looked around with furrowed eyes before asking, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Yeah we can, now you guys aren't armed are ya?", Raul asked.

"**Us**? You told us not to carry, but we thought you might need some extra fire power.", Chris interrupted.

"When we go outside you can hand them over. You're just going to be there to carry loads...if you know what I mean. Let's get going.", Raul instructed.

Once the four men were outside and walking back to their autos Ricky told them, "Alright hand them over."

Chris and Charlie looked at each other, neither wanted to give up their prized Colt autos but with a mutual nod they reached to the small of their backs and pulled out an almost identical pair of the large Colts. Raul and Ricky's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when the two men removed the magazines and pulled the slides back to eject the rounds that were in the chambers. Both Chris and Charlie handed over the handguns but kept the magazines.

"Hey what are you doing?", Raul asked.

"You said unarmed. You have our toys but you don't have the stuff that makes them dangerous.", Charlie told him.

"I want those clips.", Raul hissed.

"Nope I don't trust people I don't know completely.", Charlie replied, "If ya don't like it give us our guns back and we'll go our own way and you can do your own dirty work."

"I'm ordering you...", Raul stopped when his cousin's hand set on his shoulder. At that moment neither had any idea of how close they were to meeting their maker.

"It's alright guys Raul's just a little tense. Keep your clips. When this is over we'll give ya back your guns. You can trust us. Now we've got to go to the meeting place where you're gonna meet Mort and Phyllis. You're gonna go with them.", Ricky revealed.

"OK let's go.", Chris told them as the two former Rangers and current members of Team Possible got in their car to follow the Mankeys.

Seeing his partner reach into his pocket and pull out the magazine Chris mimicked his close friends lead and laid his mag in the coffee cup holder.

Charlie opened up a small box and removed two items, checking the serial numbers he quickly loaded up one of the Colts and handed it to his best friend while he loaded his own and slipped it into the small of his back.

"OK, OK don't say I told you so.", Chris grunted.

"But I did, bet they never thought we'd have two more of these.", Charlie chuckles.

XXXXXX

_The Army War College:_

Ron sat back catching up on his reading from his own classes. One of the Professors at the War College had volunteered to tutor him in some of the class work he had from Upperton. If not for that Ron knew that he never would get out of college because of his teaching the seminars.

He looked at the phone just after it rang, _'I wonder who it is this time?'._ He looked at the caller ID. _'Hmmm they can't be missing me that bad.'_

"Yeah honey what's up?", Ron asked.

"Charlie and Chris were contacted by the Mankeys and they have to meet with them. It was something about a job.", Kim told her husband.

"Do you know what it's about?", Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with women.", she replied.

"Well those two can take care of themselves. Don't worry too much. The thing that worries me is that the Mankeys tend to stay in their own group. Where is everybody?", Ron asked.

"Right now they are at rest. They were all in the simulators and they have to be beat.", Kim explained.

"OK honey let them rest. I have a funny feeling though. Why don't you invite Becky over for tea or something and bring her up to speed."

"Yeah I can do that I'll invite her over for tea or _something, _see ya later Ron. I love you.", his red headed wife told him.

"I love you too babe.", Ron replied then disconnected. _'Something's wrong I'd better contact Sensei.'_

XX

Becky Stoner was worried as she headed over to her Boss's home, _'I wonder what Kim wants?'_

Luki Possible opened the door, "Becky-san it is good to see you again."

"Yeah Luki, is Kim here?", she asked.

"Yes Becky-san she is expecting you please enter.", the sister-in-law told her, "Excuse me but I have three to babysit. I apologize, but Kim-san is in her office."

"It is I who should apologize to you Luki...thanks.", Becky replied.

Finding Kim with a cup of coffee in her hands Becky asked, "What's going on Boss?"

"We're not sure, but Chris and Charlie have been contacted by my ex's family and it has something to do with women. As of now we don't know anymore and I'm a little nervous since Ronnie's not home right now.", Kim started.

"What do you want the team to do then Kim?", Becky asked beginning to worry herself.

"As of right now make sure that everyone is rested and packing. I don't trust my former in-laws further than I can toss GJ. We also need to notify Will.", Kim continued, "Maybe it's nothing but I don't wanna get caught with my pants down."

"OK do you want to circle up the wagons and wait this out then.", the spokesperson for Team Possible asked.

Kim thought for a few moments, "No some of the girls are going out tonight. Let's not freak them out anymore than we have to. Now you want a cup of coffee? I have some coffeecake too."

"Sure Kim you know how to tempt a gal, I have time. Will's going to be home in a few hours he's got that weird shift since Dr. Director's out of town. I don't have to tell you how that works.", Becky smiles.

"No you don't Becky now what about that wedding that you two have planned?", Kim asked moving on now as they exited the office.

"Just that I'd like one of my best friends and my boss to be my Matron of Honor. What do you say Kim? A summer wedding, in the middle of the week?", Becky asked.

"Are you sure Becky? I mean you have relatives and..."

"I want the people around me who have helped me so much and I can't use Ron...Well I'm going to ask him to give me away.", Becky told her.

"Are you sure? I mean if you are I'd be glad to be honored that way.", Kim asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah...I am. Will's picked a real good friend of yours to be the Best Man.", Becky replied.

"Who?", Kim asked now in full pre-wedding mode, "Come on spill Becky."

"Wade.", she revealed.

"Wade Load?", Kim asked clarifying who.

"Yeah, but I don't know if Will's asked him yet so keep it quiet for now.", Becky told her friend.

"OK, OK I won't mention anything. Do you have your dress yet?", Kim asked.

"Uh no I don't."

"Do you want Monique to make it for you? It's not like she won't. She's good at it and since she owes Ron a couple of favors we could ask.", Kim's mind was working overtime now.

"Sure I hadn't thought about it though.", Becky replied.

"We'll ask her when she gets back tomorrow then.", Kim told her.

XX

_Middleton Mall:_

"Hey thanks for dropping me off honey.", Hope told her fiancée.

"Not a problem honey. I love spending time with you.", Tom Wilson replied as he kissed her, "You want me to pick you up?"

"Nah go get some sleep I could have driven over myself you know.", she told her lover.

"But it gave me the chance to spend a little bit of time with you. I'll be up by the time you get home Hope.", he told her.

"If you're not, I'll climb into bed and wake you up my own way.", she giggled kissing him on the lips.

XX

The two cars met the van in a downtown parking lot. "These the two guys?", Phyllis asked.

"Yeah they were packin' but we disarmed them. You don't have to worry now.", Ricky revealed handing over their the two guys hand guns.

"Good thing you did cousin. We don't want any mistakes.", Mortimer Beitz told them.

"Get in you two.", Mort motioned to the former Rangers.

Chris glanced at Charlie for a moment before getting in. After the doors closed Mortimer asked them, "What's your names? I don't want to call you hey you.", he told them.

"I'm Chis Campbell this is Charlie Yates.", Chris told the one who seemed to have a gun under his coat.

"You guys know what we're doing?", Mort questioned them.

"Nope just that we're supposed to pick up some girls. I guess you have a party or something going on.", Chris added.

"Yeah party or something. You have it.", the Mankey laughed elbowing the woman next to him turning back to the front thinking that the two in back weren't going to be a problem after all.

XX

_The Stealth Hover Jet:_

"Amy pooky we're about seven minutes out. Are you ready?", Josh asked.

"Yeah honey bunny this is going to be so much fun getting even with the buffoon and Kimmie.", she laughed.

The phone that Josh had with him rang, "Josh here."

"Yeah some of the girls are at the mall, one of them is leaving Possible's house right now.", a woman's voice told him, "It's one that lives walking distance away... We have that covered too."

"Thanks cousin it looks like we have it our way.", Josh laughed, "We're gonna grab the brat and get out of town make sure you do everything fast."

"Don't worry Josh just make sure that we get the kid when you're done with her.", Alice Melvin urged as she looked over at Jamie.

XX

_The Becky Stoner condo:_

The beautiful woman stopped and looked at the gun pointed at her face. "Come with us and you'll live bitch.", Phyllis instructed with narrow eyes.

"W...what's going on?", Becky replied on the landing in front of her door. _'If I can just get inside.'_

"Don't even think about it you whore. I'll gut you where you stand.", a large menacing form named Mortimer Beitz warned.

"Huh?", Becky tried to buy some time when something hard hit her behind the ear. Becky fell down only to be picked back up.

"I said move bitch.", Phyllis told her as she raised up the gun again.

Becky then noticed three things, Chris and Charlie and a third form that just got there.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?", a very pissed off Tom Wilson yelled as he got there.

"Get the fuck outta here punk.", Mortimer warned as he lunged with his hunting knife coming down in an overhead strike.

"Huh?", Tom grunted as he sprung into action as he saw his two friends began to reach behind their backs. The ditzy Yamanouchi trained Ranger caught the downward knife strike with an upper X block and he quickly grabbed the hand and stepped out of the way as he accelerated the knife into Mortimer's gut going in all the way to the hilt. Then he turned the knife ninety degrees and made a lateral cut.

Phyllis for her part just stood there gawking as her cousin gutted himself in front of her as she watched him fall to his knees. "I'll kill this bitch if you don't back off.", Abercrombie-Mankey-George threatened.

Not being done Tom Wilson already had his custom Kimber .45 out and squeezed the trigger. Not saying anything the .45 Slug whizzed past Becky's ear and into the left eye of the hapless and soon-to-be-dead Mankey cousin. The slug continued through Phyllis's skull creating a large hole, with a significant part of her brains splattered all over Becky's front door making a mess. No one paid any notice as Phyllis crashed to the decking.

"Damn Tommy we were going to wait till we got in the van to see what was going on.", Charlie Yates told him now you made a mess. I guess we'd better go get our primaries, they left them in the van.

Ignoring his buddy for a moment Tom grabbed Becky and hugged her seeing she was trembling, "Get your gun boss, I think something is going down. Take your time I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to your other friend."

Nodding she avoided most of the goo and unlocked her front door and went inside. "Sarge.", Tom looked at Yates, "You wanna go with her?"

"Yeah but what are you going to do?", Charley asked.

"Gonna get some answers. I don't want Becky to see this.", Tom replied as he nodded to Chris to come with him over to the gasping Mortimer.

"Y...you killed Ph...Phyllis. Y...you ha..have to help me. I'm bleeding.", he groaned.

"What's the plan asshole?", Tom became serious.

"You need to help me.", Mort pleaded.

"Huh. I didn't hear you.", Tom stated as he stepped on Mortimer's guts spilled out on the landing.

"AHHHHH that hurts! You can't do that to me I'm a Mankey.", the ingrate hissed in more pain then he ever imagined.

"Soon you're going to be a dead Mankey too. Now talk before I start walking again. You know I might have to scuff my feet to get the shit off them.", Tom began to growl.

"We're supposed to grab Possible's friends and hide them in the compound.", Mort finally realized the only way to end his agony was to spill.

"Anything else?", Chris asked becoming very pissed off.

"Yeah...", was the now sobbing reply.

"What is it?", Chris suddenly worried as he began to kick the prick.

"Josh is gonna grab Possible's brat to experiment on. Then we're going to get her to breed.", he gasped as another kicked almost raised him up off the landing.

Sergeant Tom Wilson picked the ingrate up off the wood landing, "When is it happening?"

"Now.", Mortimer replied weakly.

"Sarge, stay with this asshole pervert. I gotta get to Sergeant Stoppable's house before Armageddon happens.", Tom told his friend.

XX

_Middleton Mall:_

A group of people approached the women who were on their way into the Cinema Plex to watch the planned movie.

Bonnie stopped and looked at the men and women who blacked their way. "Please excuse me.", she stated.

"You're coming with us Miss Rockwaller.", a fat man told her.

"What makes you think that?", Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie do what he says, they have guns.", Tara told her friend as she became aware of the hardware their abductors were showing.

"Smart bitch maybe you're the brains of the outfit. I might have to break you in myself.", the fat guy told her as he aimed at Tara's face, "There's only three of you. Anymore supposed to meet you?"

Seeing all this going down Bonnie told him knowing there's now going to be more than one pissed off Ranger, "Yeah, there's one inside."

"Good Lisa and Spineless you come with me while this little slut helps us to entice that girl to join us. Everyone else head to the van.", Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey instructed.

Big Ed nudged the teal eyed brunette, "Come on sweetie. Remember we have guns and we'll start using them if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah hold on to your little toy.", Bonnie told him as he swatted her on the back with the gun to remind her.

"You prick.", she threatened.

"Ah a spirited one. I guess I'll have to break you myself.", Harvey laughed as he pushed her.

Soon they were standing in front of Hope Chang. "Hey Bonnie where's the rest?"

"Uh...they..."

"Shut the fuck up bitch, now **you**.", Big Ed pointed at Hope, "Are coming with us."

"And why should I do that asshole?", Hope was now more than ticked off at this jerk.

In reply Spineless simply pointed his own handgun at Tommy Wilson's fiancée. "OK, OK I'm coming but you just bought yourself a grave.", Hope growled as Spineless spun her around and smacked her in the teeth with his pistol showing just how big of a man he was not caring that he was drawing the attention of people around him.

Hope grabbed her face as blood dribbled off her chin.

"Dammit you're not supposed to damage this one. Jamie wanted to play with her tonight.", Big Ed reminded him.

"I was showing her who was boss.", he grunted as he lead the way out of the Mall, "Anyway it won't affect what Jamie wants to do."

_'Tommy I need you.',_ the Chinese American beauty worried as she felt Bonnie reach for her hand squeezing it.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Kim and Luki were playing with the three children when the door splintered open with a loud crash. Kim looked in awe as a face that she hadn't seen in years rushed inside. "Master.", was all she could say.

_(Dishonored one.),_ Luki growled as she sprang between them protectively.

Kim noticed that her former husband was inside. "The girl, get the girl. Nothing else matters.", he urged pointing to Anna.

Kim moved to place herself in front of her daughter to protect her when a large gorilla with the same face as the man who tormented her years before grabbed her arm. Kim kicked the wall of muscle and just bounced off landing near one of the panic buttons. Kim staggered to her feet and slammed her palm down on the bright red button causing an alarm to sound in the house and another one to sound in Global Justice.

Without thinking twice she leaped forward again in defense of her child.

"Hurry up the bitch hit the alarm.", Josh yelled as he aimed his gun at her head, "Can't you idiots hear it?"

"Aaaiiiii.", someone screamed.

Luki though being outnumbered palmed a shuriken and threw it at Josh. He looked on in horror as it embedded itself in his own perfect shoulder. The lithe ninja sprang into the three Fukushimas with her Sais out and spinning. As she flew past one she tore the jugular out of one of the dishonored one's clones leaving a spray of blood and gore.

While this was going on Anna smacked away from her the paws of one gorilla, with a resounding whack and a giggle.

"Anna get away from those monkeys.", Kim cautioned as she took on another Fukushima and laid him out with a solid front kick to the groin.

Luki crouched, drew her Glock and aimed at one gorilla that was trying to grab her charge. The ninja aimed and fired three rounds putting one in the ear and one in the eye killing it. Then she turned her attention to another Fukushima.

Josh seeing the Japanese woman's attention diverted aim and squeezed the trigger trying to get to her head.

Kim rushed her former husband and grabbed him by an arm and flung him into a wall knocking him out.

Then Kim hurried over to her friend as she saw Luki slump to the floor holding her side.

"Save Anna and yourself.", Luki hissed as her eyes began to take on a glassy look.

Kim knew there wasn't much that could be done for her sister-in-law and tried to get the children away before another gorilla grabbed Kim's arm and flung her into a door jam. "Anna.", Kim moaned as her vision blurred with the pain and blood began to trickle from her mouth.

Anna could see her Mommy go down. She also could feel her friends in danger as well._ 'Mommy will be OK.', _she understood as the thought came to her from somewhere.

One of the Fukushimas tried to grab the brown haired brown eyed American boy as he suddenly began to glow. RD quickly avoided and turned to help the blonde haired girl when a gorilla grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into a wall. The youngster didn't understand why he suddenly hurt as the room went dark.

For Ron-san he faced down the two gorillas when one of the Fukushimas hit him in the back of the head knocking him out distracting Anna when they finally got a hold of her. The blinding blue flash caused one of the Fukushima clones to cover his eyes when the two gorillas finally grabbed her.

From behind them a fat form pulled a needle out of a case. With a smile Dr. Amy Hall stuck the needle into the child's arm and pushed the plunger. Anna struggled for a few more moments before she went limp. "Let's go.", Amy cried out.

Josh was helped to his feet by another Fukushima and began to stumble out the door. Seeing people taking her cousin Luki Possible sucked up the pain and focused her mind for one last attack for her family. She looked around and saw her Glock reaching for it she aimed for those attackers that were left. She fired three times into the Japanese clone of the dishonored one dropping him to the floor when she saw Josh turn towards her. Luki fired once and as she almost sagged again with the loss of blood. This shot hit Josh in the left shoulder near where the shuriken had struck the artist knocking him down.

The rest of the attackers fled leaving the Stoppable home in shambles with the two children curled up in balls and the two women down one of which was trying to get to her sister-in-law.

XX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Rose's eyes snapped up as the siren blared into her ear. Without asking permission she slapped her hand down on the Emergency Button and called for Deputy Director Du. While doing this Agent Gibbons tried call the Stoppable home. "Go ahead Donna.", Will's voice came over the intercom.

"We just got an alarm from the Stoppable's Sir.", she made it concise.

"Did you call them yet to see if someone just hit the button by accident?", he asked his voice hardening.

"Sir I think this is for real, there no response.", she told him.

"Security Team...Move it now.", he ordered.

"Yes Sir they're all ready scrambling as we speak. Do you want me to notify Mr. Stoppable?", she asked.

"No not until we know for sure there's a problem. He's too far away right now anyway.", he told her, "Listen I'm on my way there now get that ST moving."

"They have already left Sir and I have a heavily armed squad of two Strykers being readied.", she told him.

Just then a phone call came to the desk. "Mrs. Stoppable?", Agent Rose asked.

"No she is down we have been attacked. There are injuries."

"How many injuries? How serious are they?", Rose asked trying to get a handle on this and was busing feeding this conversation to Will Du as well.

"Kim-san is hurt bad, so am I. Two children are hurt as well I am afraid to move them...Hurry before anyone dies. Kim-san's child has been kidnapped...hurry.", the young woman told them.

"Who is this?", Agent Rose asked.

"Listen hurry. I have to go one of the attackers is trying to get away. I can't let that happen.", the woman's voice ended with a click of the phone.

XX

Luki could see the young man in front of her. Wincing in pain from her stomach she came up and turned her right hand into a fist and brought it down on Josh's ear, knocking him back out. She was doubled over in agony as she again checked on Kim and the two children. Luki knew she was losing the battle. An idea coming to her, she opened up the door to the basement. Stumbling down the stairs she reached the closed door where she knew that the construction company kept their tools for the construction project. Seeing a tool that had fascinated her in the past, Luki reached for a tool Mr. Flagg had once showed her how to use.

Half smiling to herself, the young ninja grabbed the battery powered framing nail gun and climbed back up the stairs stumbling twice.

Knowing that she wouldn't last much longer Luki grabbed one of Josh's hands and held it up against a doorframe. She shoved the nose piece of the nail gun into the palm of his hand and pulled the trigger once, then twice. Then she took his other hand and repeated the process.

The gallant ninja stumbled back and fell to her knees. She noticed that her vision was dimming as she began to hear sirens in the distance. '_I hope they're for us.',_ she thought as the room turned black for her.

As she fell over Luki didn't notice three friendly forms rushing to her aid.

X

"How bad is it?", Will asked knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"We have a War Zone here Sir. Both adults are injured as well as one of the attackers that survived. We have two children injured and possibly one kidnapped as well as a kidnap attempt on one of the other people here. We have another crime scene three blocks away where one perp is dead and another one is gutted.", the Agent told his boss, "Those that are injured here have been sent by ambulance to Middleton General. They are Kimberly Anne Stoppable and her sister-in-law Luki Possible. The two children were roughed up pretty bad, but the two women are pregnant and one my lose hers."

"Shit...OK I have to notify the husbands.", Will told them.

"I have already notified Mrs. Possible's husband, he is on the way to the hospital. We haven't been able to reach Mr. Stoppable."

"Don't worry I know where he is, send a hover jet to the Army War College in Carlisle, Pennsylvania and expedite that order too. Move it unless you want the-end-of-the-world.", Will told him as he opened his phone and looked into the directory.

Once Will had the number he punched it in.

"Ron is that you? ...Good pack your stuff you're needed here...Listen calm down it won't do any good...We have Josh Mankey...B...but they have Anna...I know what it means...but you have to get here. Kimberly is hurt bad and it's about the babies too. We might lose your sister-in-law."

"I have a hover jet on the way get ready...We have more bad news, but this is the most important...Damn you Ron pull it together they need you!...Yeah the craft is going to bring you right to the hospital...OK I'll tell, some of Kim's friends have been kidnapped too."

"I'll fill you in. I already have your team activated. They're drawing ammunition... Ron I'd like to come with you on this...Yeah I know what you're gonna do and I don't care. I want in...OK we'll talk.. Now get your stuff and notify that Colonel Welch too...Wade will call you when the jet is close. Listen don't harsh on him, his Jonnie was one of the ones kidnapped too and he's a basket case.", Will told the former Ranger.

"Will is that everything?", Ron asked getting pissed.

There was pause. "They tried to kidnap Rebecca too. They tried to hurt her...she's never done anything to anyone. But she's fine. Right now she's standing guard over your Kimberly.", Will sniffed, "Your Sergeant Wilson saved her."

"Is he alright?", Ron asked.

"No they grabbed Miss Chang. He's trying to stay calm, but I can see that he's ready to blow up.", Will told him.

"You have her chipped right?", Ron asked

"Yeah and I have Tara and Bonnie chipped too. Are you gonna want us to get them or are you?", Will asked.

"What do you mean?", Ron asked.

"The women that have been kidnapped; Bonnie Rockwaller and her sister, Tara Turner and Hope Chang. We know where they are!.", Will revealed.

"Let me make a call Will don't move until I call you about it first. If they're in contact with the ones who have Anna they might lose her.", Ron cautioned.

"Yeah like I said before pack your stuff, by my estimation the jet is thirty minutes out.", Will told him.

XX

Ron himself had to make a couple of calls. "Sir this is Stoppable...yes Sir I'm fine. Listen I need to drop the tests off for someone else to administer...Sir someone attacked my family ...it's KP and Anna. KP's been hurt and Anna's been kidnapped...No I have it. I have all the resources that a man could want. You have to stay out of this, GJ has a jet coming for me... No Sir it's something that I have to do, you have to stay out of the way. I might be going where you can't...Listen Sir thanks for taking the chance with me.", Ron told his old CO.

* * *

A/N: So this begins the climax for Revenge and Reversal. After the next few chapters it marks the end of the **large** stories in this ARC until much later though there will still be some smaller stories, also the direction will change too. I am thanking everyone in advance for all the support that you the readers and the reviewers have given me for the last year and a half.

As always a big bow should be taken by CajunBear73 for all the work and support he has given me.

(And the constant revisits to the porcelain god for all those Josh/DNAmy love scenes… Oh hell here comes another flashback!)-CB73

Back to me. I hope you liked where this went. The next couple of chapters will be similar, but there will also be heroism from the unlikiest places.

ST-103


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and her buddies are owned by the Disney Corporation and not myself. Also I have not and will not make a penny let alone a dime off my little hobby here so there.**

**I do own Suzie Chin and Wanda Wang and several others though, if ya want to use them in a story you have to ask...OK?**

**I really want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work in this arc. And it about five chapters 'R&R' is going to end and will be on hiatus for a while while I work on some other things.**

**I want to thank all the readers over the last year and a few months and I really appreciate all the hits.**

**I also want to thank readerjunkie, Earl Allison, EnterpriseCV-6, Mack53B, CB73 and Rye Bread. I thank you for sticking with me here.**

**Now remember what I said in the last chapter about being edgy and the language used as well as what some said about heritage and sexual references? Well that's still going on. And it's only being used to show just how bad some people are. I do not condone speaking about people like that nor does my beta in our real lives and it is ONLY used to show where the Mankeys have gone in their attitudes.**

**OK in the last chapter three raids happened, two of them worked. So Ron's been caught out of place away from Kim and Anna. Anna has been taken by Amy and some gorillas while Kim and Luki have been injured badly. Hope, Bonnie, Jonnie and Tara have been kidnapped and are looking at a dark future in the Mankey Compound. Becky's kidnapping didn't turn out so well for the Mankeys, but right now the score is heavily in their favor.**

**Sooooo, what's gonna happen next"**

"**Well I'm getting ready to tell you, but it looks like you're gonna have to read it.**

**'Cause here we go again.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 37

_In the back of the van during the drive to the Mankey Compound:_

"OK dip wad where are we going?", Hope Chang hissed at the leader of the little gun toting bunch that kidnapped her and her friends.

"We're going some place where you're about to make me a very, happy man.", Big Ed laughed.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a brain surgeon so I can't legally give lobotomies.", Hope told him coldly then nodded over to Tara, "But **she** can have you committed."

"What do you mean by that?", he inquired.

"Is he stupid?", Hope asked Tara shifting her glance to her friend.

"You're asking me? You're the developmental expert.", the platinum blonde replied.

"And you're just the shrink, I thought you'd have a better handle on morons then I would.", the Chinese-American told her.

"Ladies you know that they won't waste any kind of operations on him once Stoppable gets done with him there won't even be a grease stain left.", Bonnie interjected.

"What are you talking about…..you mean the guy that Possible is married to? He's toast anyway. We're gonna pop him when he gives us Possibles jewels along with his money.", Harvey laughed causing the other members of the clan to laugh as well.

"Why would he do that ignoramus?", Bonnie mused out loud before the other girls could.

"Cause we have his daughter too."

"Then what are you going to do with us?", Jonnie Rockwaller asked being nervous and realizing that these were really bad people..

This time Spineless got into the act, "You girls are the first recruitment class to start making babies for the Mankeys, congratulations you have just stepped to the front of the class. And for one I can't wait for later tonight."

"As if any one with class would hook up with you.", Jonnie snapped suddenly realizing that these people were evil.

"You won't have a choice girls. Just **enjoy** the ride, because I know that I will.", he laughed again pointing at his groin.

"Let me see kidnapping _**and**_ rape looks like you're going to be meeting Buba in the big house that is **if** you survive.", Bonnie taunted.

"We're gonna survive a lot better than Possible's bastard husband you little whore. I've got me a seven millimeter round that has his name on it. Right between the eyes.", Spineless told them confidently, "Boom and Possible is a widow, maybe I'll do her a favor and marry her."

"No you won't Billy. They've got plans for the red head.", the female laughed.

"Listen Mr. Brains I think you have that backward. When Ron gets back to Middleton the only thing that's going to identify you is your tombstone.", Bonnie snarked

"So Kim is gonna kill you huh?", Hope wondered aloud putting her two cents worth in.

"You got it the wrong way around bitch and if you don't shut your yap, I'll show ya who's boss right now.", Spineless growled as he slapped her across the face causing blood to fly off her now split lip, "I don't care what Chunky wants to do with you."

"Relax Billy, the Chink whore is just trying to get you riled up.", Harvey told him.

Hope Chang bristled with the two derogatory comments about her heritage and her sex. But she waited until she could make better use of it as she felt Tara's hand on her arm calming her. "Don't worry GJ knows where we're at.", Tara whispered while rubbing her neck.

Hope nodded remembering as her platinum haired friend began to clean the blood from her face.

Another ten minutes and the van stopped and the women were ushered out of the van and into a small building. A door was opened and they were forced to take the stairs down nearly thirty feet which opened into a dim hallway. The ladies were led down the hallway and forced to stop while the doors to cages opened for them. "Inside.", Spineless told them one by one. Sit down and relax Jamie will be down here in a while to check on you...And she really wants to look **you** over Chink girl."

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital: _

"Dr. we did as you wished and put both and both your daughter and daughter-in-law in adjoining rooms in ICU. We've got the baby monitors on them already. Soon we are going to be taking each one of them down for tests that is after we give them each a pint of whole blood, but those guards are making the staff nervous.", the nurse told Dr. Anne Possible who was patiently tapping her foot worried about the two women.

"Thanks Beth but don't worry about them they are friends, I'm going to talk to Drs. Howle and Hebert in a moment since neither Kim or Luki's husbands are here yet.", the red headed brain surgeon told her as the two surgeons entered, "So don't worry about those people no one will hurt the girls while they're around."

"OK what do we have Doctors?", Anne asked her colleagues as she noticed five more guards guards arrive only these were wore heavy body armor, she also realized that she knew these faces and their grim expressions told volumes.

"Let's first go with Kimberly she has some broken ribs and a concussion and a fractured shoulder. But we are both really worried about the babies. We're thinking about c-section, once we get Kimberly stabilized I'd feel a lot better. We just don't know, but we want Ronald's signature.", Doc Howle, "She's far enough along where the babies are viable and in case something happens to the mother...I'm sorry for Kimberly but they have a better chance being cared for by the staff."

"Sounds good Don but I want to talk to Kim's other doctors too, but I agree with the plan. Now what about Luki?", Anne asked.

Anne noticed worry on both of her friends' faces, "We're not getting a real good readings on the fetus and I think she's starting to lose it. In fact I'm afraid that we're going to lose her. She's lost a lot of blood and we're getting ready to take her down for CT scans. If we can't find where she's bleeding internally then we'll have to do full body MRIs and you can guess how long that will take."

"OK Doctor do the best you can.", she told her friend as she became misty eyed.

"Annie that girl needs a miracle, you might want to get a preacher in here.", the gruff doctor warned her, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Doctor I just wanted to make sure that you agreed with me. I must go see the children that were brought in as well.", Anne replied as she forced herself out of her daughter-in-law's room.

Dr. Possible exited the rooms only to bump into the Littles and the Takanas. "I'm sorry your children got caught up in this.", Anne told them through her tears.

"How are our children Dr. Possible-sama?", Yori asked as she held on to Hiro's arm for support and reached out for the surgeon in support.

"I was able to read the preliminary report. They are banged up a lot, but they should be fine in time.", Anne told them as she dried her eyes.

"How is Kim-san and Luki-san?", Yori asked concerned about her cousin.

"Kim has broken ribs and a concussion. They might have to take the babies now.", Anne responded, "L...Luki is not as good. She's hurt very badly and so is her baby. I j...just don't know.", Anne began to break down.

Hirotaka broke in, "Dr. Possible-sama is there a quiet room where we may meditate?"

"Yes, yes please follow me.", Anne told them as she heard a commotion.

"MOM MOOOM where is she?", Tim Possible raced up to her and grunted, "I gotta see her, I gotta see my wife."

"Guys can you stay in the waiting room for a few minutes. I have to take Tim into to see Luki...she's not well.", Anne asked the Takanas and Littles.

Big Mike looked at the distraught young man. "Mrs. Possible we'll be right in here. Thanks.", the huge quiet man told her as the slight blonde haired woman held onto his arm.

"Mikey we need Ron here like now.", Justine told her husband.

Yori's eyes had a far away look in them. _(He is coming. The Chosen One is returning. He is very angry, I am afraid of Armageddon.), _Yori seemed to speak out of a trance.

"What did she say Hiro?", Justine asked.

"Stoppable-sama is on the way here.", he told them leaving out the rest not wanting to worry them.

XXX

_Aboard the GJ hover jet:_

The blond haired man sat in meditation as he seemed to calm himself though there was a strange blue tint to his skin and he was seated three inches off his seat.

"_Sensei can you sense KP and Luki?",_ Ron asked.

"_Yes Kim-san is injured, but will survive, as will your offspring, also I feel another spirit that is close to them.", _the white haired master told him through the mystical link.

"_I hear a but coming Sensei what is it?", _Ron inquired.

"_It is Luki-san.",_ he replied.

"_How bad is she?", _Ron asked becoming enraged at his friend being in trouble.

"_We may lose her and the child if she is not healed quickly also the other children need to be tended as well. You must draw upon the power.",_ he told his faithful student.

"_Sensei it will be my honor to act as a conduit for the Councils Power if you allow me. Luki-kun was injured protecting my family, she has done this more than once, I owe her my life more that once.",_ Ron told Sensei.

"_I am proud of you my son, you have again proved yourself worthy. I will call the other Masters and we will begin the link.",_ Master Sensei told him.

"_Very good Master I must go I sense someone calling me.",_ Ron sent breaking the connection.

"Mr. Stoppable we are twenty minutes out from the hospital. Deputy Director Du will meet us there.", one of the crew called back.

Ron nodded in return.

In fact in less that the twenty minutes the hover jet was slowing and losing altitude quickly. Ron didn't wait for the ladder to be unfolded. He just jumped down and turned as his bags were tossed down to him. "Thanks guys.", Ron yelled.

Turning a hand was offered to Ron which he took, "Ron leave your bags here the Agents will take care of them, follow me I think you're gonna have to do that magic thing again...Your sister-in-law needs it.", Will told the man who had become his friend.

"So I've heard. Do you know who did all this and where my daughter is?", Ron asked more harshly then he meant to.

"According to the last report her chips have her located in Idaho we have data about the place being downloaded as we speak. The others that were kidnapped are in the Mankey Compound. We have three squads infiltrated around their place.", he informed the former Ranger.

"After we get done here with KP and Luki I am going after my child and then when I get back I am going to tear that compound apart.", Ron stated in a matter of fact way.

"Do you need help?", Will asked.

"Betty's gone and I'm not gonna arrest these pricks, this is personal Will and you might have to arrest me afterward.", Ron warned him.

"I know what's legal and what's illegal.", Du replied, "Come on this way. There's no reporters in here."

An easy two minutes later the two men were in ICU and outside Kim Stoppable's room. "I heard she's going to be OK, but Luki's not if something isn't done right away. KP forgive me but I need to care for Luki first this time.", Ron spoke quietly as he entered unannounced into his sister-in-law's room.

"Ron is sis OK?", Tim asked seeing his friend and brother-in-law.

"I'll be in to see her next, but Luki needs me and so does the child.", Ron told Tim Possible had moved towards him, "Please wait for me to finish."

Ron softly walked up to the valiant warrior and took her in his arms. A blue fire began in his eyes and spread to his hands as Ron held the young woman who had tried to protect his family time and time again. After he was done and the aura subsided Ron kissed Luki on the forehead and set her back down caressing her hair gently. "Tim do me a favor have Mom P tell the staff to have Luki checked out and the baby too. I have to go see KP. I'll try to see you later before we go.", he told him.

"Where are you going Ron? Kim needs you.", Tim replied not having heard that his niece had been kidnapped.

"When I'm done here I'm going to bring my baby home to her Mommy.", Ron put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Where's she at Ron?", he asked.

"They didn't tell you, but Anna's been taken. They've crossed the line. There's no nice way to finish this one.", Ron began to growl.

"Oh my God Ron I didn't know I'm sorry. I'm been so worried about Luki.", Tim responded.

Ron held up his hand, "You know I heard in an old movie that Kim liked watching...I can't even remember the title now, but there was a saying about being in love means you don't have to say you're sorry. So don't now, hold on to Luki and maybe later see if you can look in on KP for me OK."

"Yeah, yeah Ron I'll look after sis too till you get back with Anna."

"Thanks see ya later.", Ron told him.

"Yeah later.", Tim looked back at his wife.

Ron exited and entered into his wife's room. "KP...I'm back, I'm sorry I wasn't there.", Ron called Kim softly as he approached her resting form.

"She's resting now Ronald.", James told him softly from her bedside.

"Sir may I see her?", Ron asked.

"Of course, do you want me to leave for a minute?", Ron's father-in-law asked in return.

"No need Sir, but there is something that I have to do before I go to get my child back. Please sit, I gotta do that thing you're not very comfortable with."

"I don't understand it, but somehow it works. Do what you have to Ronald.", the elder Possible told him.

Ron took his wonderful wife into his arms and held her there and let the power unfold again. Kim's eyes fluttered open as the blue aura filled the room.

"Ronnie I hurt all over. Are the babies OK?", she asked weakly.

"Yes, but they may do a c-section to make sure they are well.", he told her.

"I can live with that as long as the boys are well...Is Luki alright? Where's Anna?", she asked.

"Ssshhh honey you have to rest. Our babies are fine, Luki and her baby will be just fine. I came from her room it's right next door. Amy Hall has Anna and I'm going to get her back.", Ron explained.

"When I feel better can I go see her? She fought off those Fukushimas and gorillas. She did the best she could to help keep Anna from those bastards.", Kim asked softly.

"Honey you can do what the doctors let you do now give me a kiss, cause I have some bad guy butt to stomp.", Ron instructed.

Kim tried to bring her right hand up to salute, but was held by tubes. So she just held out her arms and pulled him into her. When they released the red head ordered Ron, "Now go and bring my baby back to me and I don't want those people to be a threat to her again."

"Yes Ma'am that is what I intend to do.", Ron replied as he did come to attention and salute her and turned and left, outside he met up again with Du as both men talked to the rest of Team Possible.

"Sarge are you OK?", a softly speaking Tom Wilson asked his old squad leader.

"I'm better now Luki and KP should be fine. Right now I have to see those two boys and their parents to apologize. Excuse me guys I'll be back in a few, I wanna talk to Monkey boy where's he at? He's crossed the line this time.", Ron grunted.

"Sure Sarge I know where they're at follow me, I think your Mom-in-law is in with them now,", Wilson replied not caring about any of the Mankeys.

"Thanks Tommy excuse me everyone.", the blond haired former Ranger muttered the three men quickly walked to the childrens' room.

The outside of one of the rooms was guarded by two armed and fully decked out GJ guards. "Sir ID's please.", one of them asked with his MP5 pointed dangerously at them.

Ron calmly reached into his other hip pocket and calmly pulled out his GJ identifications. The guard quickly scanned the document and handed it back. "Thank you Sir, you may enter."

"Thanks good job.", Ron replied as he entered the room followed by both of his friends.

Inside they were met by the parents Yori and Hiro and Justine and Big Mike. Anne was also in there with the kid's doctor.

Ron was busy hugging the parents as his Mother-in-law began talking, "Ronald have you seen Kimberly yet?"

"Yes Ma'am and I went blue for her and Luki, I want to do the same in here...you know if that's alright.", he told her, "I sorta have to hurry here I want my baby back I don't trust Amy Hall not to turn her into something.", Ron told her quietly.

"Tommy do you want to stand guard for a minute I don't want to freak anyone out that comes through that door.", he further directed.

"You got it Sarge.", Tom Wilson called out as he stepped back to the door.

Seeing they were as alone as was possible Ron began to bring back the power, "Let me see RD.", Ron commanded softly with his voice echoing in the room eerily as he approached the child who had put himself into danger to protect Anna.

Ron leaned forward and wrapped his friends' child in his arms they could hear monkeys in the background as the aura became larger and engulfed the four. In moments it was over and RD was breathing easier.

"Ron thanks...", Justine hugged her friend again before Big Mike picked him up off the ground.

"Uh thanks I gotta do this again.", he told them as the big guy released him.

"Hiro, Yori may I see Ron-san please.", Ron asked as he was beginning to tire a bit.

_(It will be our honor Master.),_ Hirotaka replied stepping aside for Ron to get close.

Again Ron brought the power up and included Ron-san's parents in the glow just as he had done with the Littles a few moments before. Ron leaned over and wrapped the child in his arms for a few moments. Finally it was over and they could tell that Ron Stoppable was tired.

He stepped back, bowed and told them, "I am going to now head over to Amy's lair and get my daughter. Please excuse me."

Yori stopped Ron, "We wish to go with you Ron-sama, this insult will not go unpunished."

"And you need to be here for your child too Yori. I will not be playing nice now.", Ron replied.

"I will take care of him.", Anne stepped up.

Ron sighed looking at Hirotaka, "OK I am going to see KP again then I need to get an idea who from my Team wants to go. Can you make sure that Team Panther is watching the Mankeys closely. Since they have kidnapped my friends I don't want any of them getting away while I focus on getting Anna back."

"Uh Ron I have already dispatched three mech squads to make sure of this. We have them wired too. If you want I can have those women out of there. And Wade's been hacking their computers too. Let's go to GJ and bring your whole team I have this hospital surrounded.", Will told the former Ranger as he keyed the mic on his radio, "In two minutes there will be more guards outside the rooms."

"Thanks Deputy Director, keep an eye on them I am gonna do this myself.", Ron explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Will you might have to arrest me when it's done. I am not going to have you stripped of everything you've worked for your whole life.", Ron told him.

"They are my friends too.", Will narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Then you know how they will come down on you...No stay here with Becky and at least coordinate.", Ron suggested.

"OK but I have to notify people anyway.", he told Ron.

In a couple of minutes Ron was explaining the situation to his Team. He asked for volunteers and for them to think it over and to follow him to GJ Headquarters for those needing ammunition.

Once back inside the room Ron again hugged Kim and her Dad. "Mr. Dr. P I'll be back later. Don't worry I'll have Anna free too."

"I know you will son, take care of yourself.", James replied hugging the man he had known for years.

Once Ron exited he noticed that there were a lot more guards in the hallway. "Anyone that wants in on this follow me. You won't be looked down upon if you stay back. Meet me at GJ in one hour", he told what amounted to was a squad of combat hardened former Army Rangers.

Seeing his men race off Ron wondered if he'd ever see them again knowing what he had planned to do. Shaking his head quietly he got in the car and let Will drive him to Headquarters. Ron sat in silence as he contemplated the upcoming events. When they pulled in to the employee lot Ron was smiling to himself as Will Du led Ron to the room that held his predecessor as Kim's husband.

"Sorry Ron but you have to be escorted in to see Josh Mankey.", Will told him.

They both looked over the lightly drugged artist, "Josh you know what I want to know...Where is my daughter?", Ron growled as he looked at the form in the bed.

"I don't know what you mean asshole.", Josh replied.

Will told him, "Josh Mankey you have been read your rights. Ron would you like a cup off coffee? I think the cafeteria has a real good dark blend."

"Yeah Deputy Director, you know I like the coffee better on the other side of campus...Do you mind?", Ron smiled evilly.

"Not at all, not at all. Cream and sugar? Danish?", Will asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll buy if you fly.", Ron countered, "You know me I'm always hungry."

"My treat.", Will replied.

"OK if you insist. See ya in a while.", Ron waved him off.

As the door closed Ron began to glow again, "Now Joshie Monkey boy where is my cute little daughter cause right now I'm not in a very good mood.", Ron became very serious.

"I...I don't know what you mean Stoppable.", Josh replied through his pain drugs.

"Oh don't you remember that little talk we had right after I married Kim. I seem to remember it quite well. I told you that I wouldn't hurt you unless you did something to KP again...Well since you seemed to **ignore** the warning and we have all this evidence that you was in **my** home kidnapping **my **child and injuring **my** wife and sister-in-law I think that I'm a little put out by this behavior from you, your family and Amy Hall. And I plan to do something about it...permanently that is.", Ron lectured him.

"I told you I don't know where your brat is...", Josh gacked as Ron began to check out the wounds on the artist's hand.

"Hey Josh is one of the places that my sister-in-law nailed you to the wall through? Man that looks like it hurts. You know I have studied first aide...maybe I can help here.", Ron interrupted as he began exploring the artist's wounds.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Josh cried out as Ron continued to play with the person he now now mentally listed as a terrorist.

After nearly forty minutes of this there was a knock on the door. "I'm back.", Will called, "My hands are full you wanna open the door?"

"Sure.", Ron called as he got up and went to unlock the door.

After Will took everything out of the bag and he took a drink he looked at his coffee in disgust, "Those idiots used artificial sweetener, not sugar. Damn I'll make it right be back in a bit Ron." Will picked up the bag with the two coffees in it and left.

Josh looked on in horror as Ron smiled at him. "Hey Monkey boy, I guess I can show you some more things that I learned at that ninja school. You know I can read your mind when I want to, now I think that I can get some brain soap in here and forge right ahead if you know what I mean. I can either make it painless or not. Let me show you buddy."

Josh screamed in the horror as the waking nightmare assaulted his brain, "Oh sorry that was from one of my Ranger missions. You know I keep trying to push them back to my mind, but sometimes it's just too hard. Here let's try again, now where is Anna and how many guards do you have?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.", the former artist gasped has he could actually feel pressure inside his head.

"So you started out with some Fukushimas huh?", Ron asked, "Was he any less arrogant in his new lives? Well not that it matters Yamanouchi had a hefty bounty on his head. Now I wonder since there is more than one if Luki is gonna be able to collect...you know I brought her back from death don't ya?"

"You can't do that Stoppable.", Josh ranted, "No one can."

"Think so, good I'll show ya.", Ron stated as he grabbed onto his former classmate.

Suddenly all Josh's injuries were healed. At that same moment Will reappeared. "Oh why did you fix him? Becky's going to be unhappy about this.", the Deputy Director stated.

"You know that when you execute someone the authorities take a dim view of doing that to an injured person. Now we won't have to worry. Joshie boy is nice and healthy.", Ron laughed as he opened his coffee and took a drink.

"I didn't think of that Ron. Oh Dr. Director is landing I think that she has someone with her who might be an asset for this little excursion out in Idaho. I'll have him brought into the briefing and see what he says.", Will told the former Ranger and noticed the surprised look in Josh's eyes. "Didn't think we knew where you were did ya?"

"I can go?", Josh interrupted not thinking clearly.

"You can go to a cell and await for me to return. You might wanna start praying too.", Ron growled.

"Why is that?", he asked.

"Cause I'm gonna kill you in cold blood...just like your family was planning on doing to my wife. I might look dumb to you, but remember you have maybe forty-eight hours to live Monkey boy. Enjoy them.", Ron told him as he left the room followed by Will Du.

In the squad bay the men were getting dressed for the mission. The former Rangers except for Ron dressed in winter whites. Ron and his ninjas comprised of Team Cobra (Yori, Hirotaka, Suzie and Wanda) along with Team Twelve dressed in ninja winter camouflage. The happy addition was Sergeant First Class Alan Crenshaw who had gotten his hands on a Remington 700 heavy barrel and had zeroed it in record time. Walt Harris had his Bartlett .50 sniper rifle and Sergeant Chris Campbell had his SOCOM that he had been practicing with for the last few weeks. Will Du had Satellite pictures of the area.

"What's that large building?", Walt asked.

"We think that's Dr. Hall's main workshop and living quarters.", Will replied.

Ron nodded, "When I was going through Josh's brain I accessed all that." The blond haired young warrior pointed out what was in each room.

"Chris, Walt you're Sniper One, Sergeant Crenshaw you're Sniper Two who do you need as a spotter?", Ron asked.

"I'd like Albert...but I can see that he's going to need to ply his special talents in his own unique way. I think I can handle this myself. I've done it before and we don't have manpower to waste.", Alan replied.

"OK you three will take oversight positions and you will fly out an hour ahead of the second and third jets with four members of Team Twelve, please be aware that these guys are used to getting in close to attack.", Ron began.

Will spoke up as Dr. Director watched, "My offer still stands, I can do it or I can assign one of our sniper students."

"Again thanks for the offer Deputy Director, but since we may encounter resistance significant enough to question the lack of prisoners, I think that it would be best served if you remain on the side lines. I think that Sergeant Crenshaw is quite capable. I am not pointing a finger at anyone, but I must remind you in all cases know exactly who you are pulling the trigger on. I don't want Anna ventilated her Mother would be quite put out and I'm sure that Ben, Wade, Tom and my friend Felix would be put out as well if you added any extra holes to their women that they didn't have yesterday. (Ron heard chuckles then he turned serious again) Now as soon as we obtain the release of my daughter we will return to Middleton and will rescue the ladies that were taken as well. Uh Deputy Director...if the suspects begin to harm the women Team Panther will automatically begin their assault. Can GJ be there in a support role until Team Possible and our 'friends' get back?", Ron asked as he continued.

Betty was used to letting Will Du take the lead, but not this time. "Ronald, I know how special all those women are to you. We will support the ninja team that is currently on site at the Mankey Compound.", she told them.

Yori stood and placed a call on her special phone,_ (You are to observe only unless the perverts attempt to hurt the Chosen One's friends. I am giving this device to Global Justice operatives for their communications with you...DO you understand?)_

She then handed the device over to Will Du, "All you have to do is open it up and speak in English and you will be able to talk to Team Panther."

"Well that's about it, Wade what's the weather where we're going?", Ron asked.

"You have a heavy snowstorm in progress. I don't know what the snipers are going to do, but it's a great night to sneak into anywhere. Good Luck guys, hurry back and be careful. I miss Jonnie, but she'd not be happy if you guys got hurt saving her.", he told them trying not to worry about the woman that he loved.

"Sniper Teams load up on Hover Jet 34 with four members of Team Panther.", Ron ordered, "Move out."

"The rest of you check your weapons. Once we have Anna you can do what you want with those assholes.", Ron told them as the door blew off it's hinges.

In walked a figure in green and black, "I heard that Princess got hurt. I want the bitch who pulled the strings. Who's ass do I have to kick to get to go.", the former villainess asked.

"Your girlfriend Amy Hall, Shego.", Ron told her.

"Good you have a location on her I wanna collect on that reward and toss her fat ass in the slammer.", she lit her hands to show how serious she was.

"I'm covering the reward Shego, so don't worry about bringing her in. She crossed me this time, she has my kid.", Ron snarled.

"OK OK maybe we don't need her breathing, can I come anyway. I could sure use some action.", Shego replied.

"Yeah but you better get a coat on.", Will told her.

"Why?"

"Think Idaho in a snowstorm.", Ron smiled evilly as he saw the frown on Shego's face, "And don't try to stop me or get in my way Sheila, I'm erasing this threat...forever." Seeing now glowing Ron Stoppable all the former villainess could do was nod remembering what happened to the two aliens that had captured Kim Possible and the reactions of the man immediately afterward. She silently gave a little prayer to Amy Hall's soul as she caught the parka that had been tossed to her by the Deputy Director.

In twenty minutes the Teams boarded the second flight of aircraft.

XXX

_The Mankey compound (the underground cells):_

Tara could hear a soft sobbing nearby. "Jonnie is that you?", Tara asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I'm scared.", the younger Rockwaller confessed.

"We all are honey. Listen you have to hold it together though. These people love it when they can intimidate others. It might throw them off their game a little.", the platinum blonde told the sister of her long time friend.

"But look what they did to Hope? The big guy hit her.", Jonnie protested.

"Jonnie Hope is tougher than you think. All that clown did was buy himself a coffin and a hole in the ground. That man of hers has killed men before and so has my Benny Boo, they have killed a lot of men and they have rescued a lot of people too. Keep your spirits up OK.", Tara told her then added in a very low voice, "Don't worry about them finding us."

_A little further away:_

"Dammit Hope let me see that lip.", the teal eyed brunette harped through the bars.

"I'm fine...I just pushed the line a bit with that asshole.", the Chinese-American replied.

"Yeah I thought he was going to have his way with you there for a while.", Bonnie seemed to chuckle.

"Yeah lucky me. God he had bad breath.", Hope revealed, "You know Tom is gonna be pissed. I hope he's not mad at me."

"Why would he be. Now their either getting ready to take these clowns down or get Stoppable's girl back. Considering what's going on I'll bet that they go for Anna first and assault this place later after they grab her.", Bonnnie thought out loud.

"What gets me is they got Anna away from Kim, you know that she'd fight to the death for her baby.", Hope replied.

"Shit if they got Anna away they might have killed Kim.", Hope gasped.

"Don't talk like that."

"But I'm stating the obvious, Ron's gonna be real pissed. Right now we have to worry about what we're gonna have to do to stay alive.", Hope hissed lowly. "Ron's gonna do what he is, but we can't count on him to help us."

"Remember that day at the mall when he disappeared. I **watched **him toss my buffed boyfriend almost through a concrete block wall and Ron said he didn't throw him that hard. And Ron's a lot stronger now. He's had all that Ranger training.", Bonnie told her giving her insight into the former loser.

"Yeah and ninja training too. Tommy went to Yamanouchi with him twice.", Hope revealed her own little secret.

"So Ron had some ninja training?", Bonnie asked.

"Ron's a Master from what Tom said, and now Bonnie and they've pissed him off and they've also pissed Ben and Tommy off. Whatever they do to us it won't be near as bad as what our guys are going to do to them.", Hope told her.

"**Hi GIRLS** I came down to inspect our new 'property'.", a happy voice called out as a fat young woman appeared down the underground hallway followed by a large fat and mostly toothless old man.

The women backed away from each other. "Now I know that you're wondering what's going on. Well we've decided to take you into our family to have our kids. So congratulations to all of you. I'm Jamie Ritz-Mankey and you can call me that, I'm in charge here till Veronica gets out in a year or two. Are there any questions?", the fat woman asked.

"Yeah do you people bathe?", Hope asked, "OR brush your teeth?"

"Or how about how did you get so fat. Man you either eat a ton or you should see a doctor.", Bonnie added not wanting Hope to take another beating on her own.

"Do you crap at all? I mean you could be backed up and need an enema though I have no desire to administer it.", Hope raised her voice trying to rattle Chunky.

"Oh 'Big Ed' and 'Spineless' told me about you. They're right you and I will have some fun, but right now I have to go back upstairs to the welcome sex slave party that we have going on. We'll party and later draw straws on who gets who. And you little Chinese girl are mine tonight when we get done. I hope you're looking forward to it cause I am.", Chunky laughed before turning away.

"Ewww this is gonna be gross guys. I hope that the cavalry gets a move on.", Tara told her friends as the younger Rockwaller girl began to break down.

XXXX

_Remote Idaho:_

Walt Harris motioned to his team mate who moved closer to an over look point. Watching Sergeant Chris Campbell move was interesting Walt thought as he viewed his old squad mate through his night vision. Seeing his signal the former PFC moved on his own till he found a good place to look. He nodded to his friend who moments later took a position a hundred and twenty meters in front and to the east of the primary position. "Sniper One has target in sight, Sniper Two status?", Walt spoke softly as keyed his throat mic as he noticed Campbell setting up the tripod for the spotting scope and the bipod for his rifle..

"Sniper Two on target, two human subjects and two gorillas. They should be in your view in two minutes.", Crenshaw whispered.

A new voice came in, "Sniper One, Sniper Two...Leader: report."

"Leader, Sniper Two two humans and two gorillas three hundred meters on perimeter of target.", Crenshaw answered.

"Which side"", a voice asked.

"South side, repeat south side.", Crenshaw responded as he notice two other forms come into view. "Break break two more humans...no no make that six more humans..."

"Use no action Sniper Two, Range is cold repeat cold.", the Leader's voice sounded in his head set.

"Copy Range is cold.", the Sergeant repeated automatically when he noticed the last group closed with the others.

_'What the f...',_ Alan Crenshaw caught himself almost speaking when one of the forms seemed to pull a sword that seemed hazy and dashed at one of the gorillas as two other forms attacked another one. It seemed that the ruckus was also noticed by the humans just before they collapsed into a snow drift. The first gorilla lasted only moments before it too slumped to the ground soon followed by it's companion.

He then noticed two groups one with rifles and one without. _'Jesus how did they get there?'_

"Leader...Sniper One we have you in sight good hunting.", Walter's voice sounded off as he kept scanning for more trouble.

X

"_Anna are you there? Be quiet, but talk with your mind like Sensei showed you. Don't make any noise anyone can hear until you see me, it's Daddy.", _Ron sent out feeling for his little girl.

"_Daaddy that bad lady hurt me.", _a tiny voice soon replied, _"She made my arm hurt and I cried."_

"_The fat lady?", _Ron asked with his mind.

"_Yeah Daddy...she's mean.",_ Anna told him not knowing her father's blood now ran cold.

"_OK honey now I want you to look around are there any monkeys or bad men around you?", _Ron sent.

"_Yeah there are two monkeys and one bad man.",_ Anna told him being proud that she could count.

"_Where's the fat lady?", _Ron asked knowing he was getting a lot of information from his child.

"_In another room with a big machine. It makes loud noise.",_ Anna told him.

"_Honey is anyone watching you?",_ Ron asked.

"_No Daddy.", _she replied after a couple of seconds.

"_You know Yori and Hiro and Uncle Tommy don't you?",_ he asked.

"_Yeah Daddy. Unca Tommy is my friend.",_ she relied just as sweetly with her mind as she did in person making Ron smile too.

"_OK don't make a sound till they make the bad things to to sleep honey then call Tommy or Yori to you. But you have to wait, can you do that?", _Ron asked.

"_Yeah Daddy.", _she replied.

"_OK honey now don't be scared there's going to be loud noises but they won't hurt you remember fireworks?",_ he inquired hoping she would remember those things.

"_I remember them Daddy.", _she told Ron, _"I won't be scared."_

"_Good now be patient and we'll be there real soon. Then I'll take you to see Mommy.", _Ron promised.

Then Anna's tone turned serious,_ "They hurt Mommy they said that Mommy didn't love me and wouldn't come for me."_

"_They lied...Honey they hurt Mommy and the babies too. She's real sick, Nana Anne is taking care of her. Now you be a good girl and we'll be in to get you real quick.", _Ron told her.

X

Already Suzie and Wanda had penetrated Dr. Hall's lab dispatching another Fukushima each before moving on. Amy though was off in a corner wailing, "Joshie, my cute little snuggle buddy. They caught you honey bumkin...But...but I got even for you I have their brat."

"Hey Suzie look the fat bitch is worried about that stupid drunk.", Wanda snarked making Amy's face snap up as she casually dropped a Fuskushima clone who had his throat slit from ear to ear.

"I got two sister, but I left them against the wall.", a shorter Asian woman chuckled as she appeared.

"W...who are you?", the fat geneticist sobbed looking around rubbing her eyes after she took off her glasses.

"They're with me. Another person stepped out from behind the shadows with her hands glowing."

"Shego?", the fat woman rubbed her running nose.

From another corner a cold voice announced, "Gee Amy that's pretty good wanna bet who the other prick is?" As Ron stepped partially out of the shadows with a blue tinted katana in his right hand.

"Yori would you take Hiro and Tommy into the other room to get my child and put her on one of the hover craft? There's a couple of gorillas and a Fukushima in there with her. Make them disappear please.", Ron asked them as he stepped further out of the darkened corner, "Ben, Albert and Charley could I have a body count here?"

"Sure Ron oh I saw some gasoline drums I wonder if the good doctor here has any soap.", Ben replied wanting to make some homemade napalm.

"Why do you need soap?", Amy asked suddenly curious.

"Lady you won't be around to find out.", Ben informed her as he raised the barrel of his M4 and squeezed the trigger as the other Rangers began to cull the herd as well.

"You're not taking me in..."

"Your right.", Ron cut in ignoring the firing of automatic weapons, "You're dead, you stinkin fat bitch. You have drugged the woman I love, you have hypnotized her and held her in thrall and was instrumental in having her marry someone. You **forced** her." More shots rang out as more gorillas and Fukushimas as well as hybrids entered the afterlife while Ron continued. "Then you attacked **her** and **my** child. **I** am the Chosen One and the Monkey Master. I am your judge and jury Hall. I find you guilty of crimes against my family. There is only one punishment...death."

With one swipe of the glowing Lotus Blade the fat woman's body was nearly gut in half. As she began to fall to the floor Ron landed a side kick to her that knocked her while the crimson blood squirted out of the gaping wound. The fat geneticist flew through the machine's door which was open and ready to cycle only waiting for a subject and some DNA data. The mortally wounded Amy Hall landed in an unmoving hump. Suzie hit a black button next to the door and the said door slid closed with a loud clack as the locks engaged.

"Hey what is this green button for?", Wanda asked as she pushed the cycle start.

"Hey, Ron do you know why Amy has all these DNA cards out here...Ooooops I dropped them.", Shego laughed as the files went everywhere except the one place where it was needed (the slot for entering the DNA code to be used).

The machine began to heat up and rumble. "Wow I think we made a boo boo Wonnie.", Shego muttered with bright eyes as she was finally getting into the swing of things wondering what was going to happen next.

"We made a boo boo Wonnie.", a sweet voice aped.

Ron turned and looked, "Anna come here."

"Daddy it was fun 'cept when they hurt me.", the cute blonde told her Dad showing him the boo boo with a pout on her lower lip.

"Tom...you was supposed to take her to the hover jet.", Ron growled not wanting his daughter anywhere close to this place now or ever.

"She knocked me down Sarge. How can she do that?", Wilson asked rubbing his chest though his vest..

Ron gave his daughter a kiss and a hug, "Now I love you, but Unca Tommy and Aunt Yori and Unca Hiro are going to take you to see Momma. Now I want you to get a nap on the flight. If you're good they'll give you a naco."

"But I wanna stay with you Daddy."

"And Mommy wants to see you and so does Grampa James and Nana Anne, they're waiting for you.", Ron countered to his daughter who normally had him wrapped around her little finger.

"OK but I wanna a naco too.", Anna sighed.

"OK but I want you to take a nap. Daddy will be a while. So you go sit with Mommy. She misses you.", Ron told her.

"OK Daddy.", she giggled.

"Give me a smooch and go with Tommy now.", Ron told her as he kissed Anna and handed her off to his friend for safe keeping.

"See you guys back at the hospital. Then we're going hunting again.", Ron told them in a hushed tone.

XXXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Alright Kimmie we are going to put you out lightly. We just want to deaden your tummy for when we make the incision. It's all going to be over in a few minutes.", Anne told her as she held her baby's hand.

"Mom...if I don't make it tell Ronnie I love him with everything and my last thoughts are of him...O...OK.", Kim told her parent nervously.

"Honey you will be alright. I have a full surgical staff already scrubbed in case something happens, just think about how wonderful the babies will be.", Anne replied as she pulled up her mask and nodded to the nurse to adjust the drip.

Kim's OBYN checked to make sure that she was out. "OK here we go everyone.", she told them as she lightly held the scalpel.

X

_In the waiting room:_

"She'll be alright honey it's just a normal operation it happens all the time.", Major Booth told his wife as he held her while looking at an older man who looked very familiar.

Monique looked at the man with reddened eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Possible, I really am, we should have been there."

"And you may have gotten hurt as well. My wife is in there with Kimmie-cub and I know that she's completely safe.", the rocket scientist revealed.

"Where's Ron Mr. P?", Mo asked.

"That woman and Josh took Anna and Ron went to bring her home.", James told them seeing the African-American Ranger stiffen.

"I'm sorry Sir I wasn't listening and we just got here and no one was saying much, but you said that someone took Anna?", Bob asked.

"Did Sergeant Stoppable take anyone with him?", Bob continued beginning to look nervous.

"Yes he did, some of his Ranger friends and some of his Japanese ones.", James replied.

"Ooohhh shi...I uh...I have to make a call. Please excuse me.", Bob made his way out of the waiting room looking for a private place.

Monique looked at her disappearing husband with a confused look on her face.

"Mr. Possible do you know what that was all about?", Monique worried seeing her husband like that.

"No but he looked like he saw a ghost.", James replied.

XX

"Weasal this is Booth...we have a problem."

"Nature of problem."

"Possible Armageddon.", the African-American Major informed the unnamed person on the other end.

"Sigh, keep us updated."

"Yes Sir."

XX

_Aboard the hover jet:_

"OK squirt lets get some sleep time.", Tom told her after Yori helped her use the facilities in the aircraft.

"I'm tired and hungry.", Anna yawned as Tom handed her the treat out of his MRE.

"We're going to be seeing your Mom in a little while so lets get some sleep.", the former Ranger told her as he unwrapped the brownie hoping it was to the little girl's taste.

XX

_Amy's Lair:_

The machine timed out and the doors swung open.

"Ewwww what is _that _goo?", Ben Turner asked holding his nose because of the odor.

"I think.", snort, "This is what happens when not all procedures are used when cycling the machine.", Suzie Chin giggled then choked as the stink got even to her.

"OK I guess you're right. Let's load this machine up for one more cycle...", Ron stated as Wanda and Albert and Charley entered carrying several five gallon cans, "What do you have here?"

"MEK, Naptha, some gasoline and a case of Jack Black.", Albert told them, "It'd make a nice fire to end this once and for all."

"Alright great idea. Dump all of Amy's notes and DNA cards into the machine and all the monkeys and gorillas and the Fukushima clones as well.", Ron told them.

"It'll barely fit.", Ben told him as he began to do as ordered.

"Just do it and find anything else that will burn too.", Ron ordered looking around then pointed, "And whatever you do...don't push that red button over there."

Everyone was busy piling bodies into the machine, for the most part just plopping anything and everything into the goo that was once Amy Hall. "Hey I found this stone statue. It looks so life like, almost like it's human.", Albert drug the Monkey Fist statue out of another room.

"So that's who had him all these years. Toss the statue in too. The less problems we have in the future is the best thing I guess.", Stoppable told them wondering if he was going to have to talk to 'someone' soon.

While this was going on Wanda and Suzie with some of the members of Team Twelve helped stoke what was going to become one heck of an oven. The three snipers kept watch outside.

Seeing the machine almost full and nothing more to put in it Ron began moving the ninjas and Rangers out the door and onto the hover jets. "Hey Shego you want the honors?", Ron asked as he heard the aircraft begin to leave.

"Yeah good bye old friend, I'm so sentimental.", she grinned as she mock wiped a tear away on her sleeve.

"OK light a rag and head to the door. I'm gonna cycle this machine again and push the red button.", Ron told her, "It's taking entirely too long to dispose of her body."

"Is that a self destruct button Ronnie?", Shego asked with a smile wondering if Amy Hall still subscribed to the villain practice of always using a self destruct button.

"What do you think?", he asked back.

"Oh yeah here goes.", she told him as she ignited the rag as one of her fingers began to glow and tossed it inside and pushed the door shut button.

"Get out Shego, last sidekick out buys the beer.", Ron urged.

"I'm going I'm going.", Shego assured Ron as she began to run wishing that they had set up remote cameras.

Ron for his part pushed the cycle start on the machine. Then he jogged over to the big red button and slammed his palm down on it causing alarms to sound._ 'Yep self destruct button, all the good villains have them in their lairs.', _he mused as he sprinted as fast as he could through the heavy snow out to the waiting hover jet.

Ron wasn't even strapped in when it took off trying to put as much distance from them and the lair as possible.

"Ya know I wonder if Amy used a cold fusion generator to power that place?", Ron asked aloud as they began their trip back to Middleton and a confrontation with a certain family.

"Why?", Shego responded.

"What happens when they have an overload?", Ron wondered.

"They make a big boom.", the green woman told him, "You ought to know you're caused enough of Dr. D's to not being usable anymore."

"Better notify GJ to have everyone stay clear of this place for a while.", Ron confided.

"Yeah I remember when Drew's used to go BOOM. I wonder if she had one of his. I'd better check.", she replied as the night sky suddenly lit up behind them.

A few seconds later the hover jet was rocked by a blast as it continued on it's way.

"Well I guess that answers that question doesn't it?", Ron smiled.

"You haven't lost your touch sidekick."

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Ron jumped off his aircraft as it landed on the helicopter pad. He ran into the hospital and almost over Will Du.

"How's KP Will?", Ron asked.

"Resting after the operation.", Will replied.

"Operation?", Ron asked nervously, "**What** operation?"

"A good one so follow me, I was waiting for you, the others got here a while ago."

"What's going on. What about an operation Will?", Ron began to lose it.

"Just hang on."

Will opened the door to Kim's room as she had been moved into into a private room now.

Ron could see his wife, _'Lord she looks so tired...Hey...those are...'_

"Hi honey.", Kim greeted her husband softly as she looked up from the infant beds and offered her hand, "Say hello to Dean James Stoppable and James Dean Stoppable our sons. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Oh my goodness KP, the twins are badical... has Anna seen them yet?", he asked grabbing tightly on to the small yet strong hand of his wife.

"Yeah Dad and Mom took her home...well their home so she could get some sleep. Now what happened to Hall?", Kim asked.

"I won't tell you till ya had a couple.", Ron replied.

"A couple of what Ronnie.", she asked.

"A couple of stiff drinks. Ask Wade to get some pictures of the site and turn them over to a photo analyst. Her whole complex should have gone up. Well it did.", Ron informed Kim, "I think that's category 1A: bomb damage assessment. And Dr. Hall won't be bothering you again."

"OH alright, but I wanted to kick her fat ass.", Kim smiled tightly, "Yori is waiting inside her son's room, I guess you had better go and rescue my friends now. Are there going to be any survivors Ron?", Kim worried.

"Uhhh KP I wouldn't worry about survivors. They kidnapped our friends. They are under the death penalty if convicted. That is if they don't resist. Something tells me that they'll try to get away with it.", Ron told his wife.

"I'll talk to you about it, now you'd better get some rest or I'll have one of Doctors give you a hypo.", Ron told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

* * *

A/N: Well the action is going and the odds are starting to even out. Anna is safe, Kim and Luki as well as Ron-san and RD have been healed and are resting.

Now is Ron going to be able to finish this out and help his friends?

ST-103


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey and the rest of the loveable and sometimes not so lovable characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself.**

**That being said I don't make a dime off this hobby 'cause if I did the lawyers from said company would take it all anyway. So there.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work he has done over two plus years of working with me. If you can make heads or tails out of it thank him.**

**I also want to thank Rye Bread, Earl Allison, readerjunkie and CB73 for the reviews. Thanks a lot guys I appreciate it.**

**Warning:**** Please remember this is rated 'M', we are going to have a lot of violence in this chapter. If you came here looking for it I hope it sates your thirst.**

**I guess it's time for the show down I hope you all like it.**

**ST-103**

**

* * *

**

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 38

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Up and at em prick!", came the wakeup call from hell at the door, complete with what appeared to be a twelve pound sledgehammer clanging along the metal bars of the cell being used by an enraged maniac.

"What do you want?", the artist moaned snapping awake at the interruption to his troubled slumber.

"You're gonna go see your relatives.", the voice sounded again.

"Your letting me go?", Josh asked in amazement jumping up and reveling in his realized victory, "Man I knew that being a Mankey counted for something. Tell that asshole Stoppable I'll let him have his brat if he gives me all his money and Kim's jewelry...Maybe!"

His triumph suddenly faded into shock as when he focused on his 'alarm clock'.

"In your dreams little man.", Ron smirked, "We have plans for you. Did you know that back in the day, I shot a terrorist in the kneecap? And that everything below the knee almost came off ."

Then looking coldly in Josh's eyes, "It was kinda neat in a gross sorta way. I wonder what happened to him? Oh well never mind, I think the locals over there wanted to invite him to a neck tie ceremony. With him being the guest of honor. I have trouble remembering his name now."

Still in the euphoria of the deluded, the blond ex-schoolmate of Ron Stoppable looked on in amusement as the door swung open. "I'm freeee!", he gloated, paying no mind to the warning given when blood suddenly flew out of his mouth, a fist did connecting solidly with his jaw.

"Stoppable the asshole says **HI** Josh, how ya doin'?", Ron growled as he raised the huge glowing hammer that suddenly appeared as if by magic, then brought it down with a tremendous thud on Josh's foot, breaking more than half the bones in it. A scream coming from Josh.

"Let's get one thing straight monkey boy…**You. Are. A. Dead. Man. **And so is that family of yours." Ron and Will Du (who had followed) then bound and gagged Josh Mankey, ready to lead him out to the car.

To Will he asked, "Sir could you have a couple of your Agents who have a high tolerance to arrogance and stupidity take my little friend out to the car?"

"Sure Stoppable...uh I'd love to come with you, but are you sure you don't need help keeping him in line?", Du asked. Then seeing Ron's look he added, "Yeah I guess you're right. If you need help with this clown you'd have to turn your Hero Card in."

"I don't want you to risk your career for this asshole Will. Thanks for all you've done.", Ron replied as he put the coat over Josh's shoulders and clinched the belt while he waited for the Agents to arrive, "And that's not a 'Hero Card' it's a 'Sidekick Card'."

"Uh where are your Japanese friends?", Will asked now realizing he hadn't seen them during the walk to the cells from the hanger.

"I sent them ahead to the Mankey place. I only wanted firearms at the ball field.", Ron replied.

XX

_Forty minutes earlier:_

Wade looked at the phone number on his computer as the incoming call flashed in red. "Is this Team Possible? We wanna talk to Possible's prick husband.", a gruff male voice coldly told him.

"Hold on I have to get him on his cell phone.", Wade replied, "Who can I tell him is calling?"

"The guys that have his child! Hurry up we're getting restless.", the guy ordered.

"He'll be on the line in thirty seconds.", Wade told them holding them off.

"Ron this is Wade.", the genius had him on his cell, "You got Anna right?"

Ron replied, "Yeah she's with the Drs. P and she's surrounded by GJ people. Why?"

"Somebody just called in claiming to have her and wants to talk to you.", Wade warned.

"Put him through, let's see where this goes. Listen in Wade.", Ron ordered.

There was a series of clicks.

"Stoppable here, who am I talking to?", Ron asked.

"Suddap asshole and listen up and listen good. We have your brat. If you want her back meet me at the Horton Park in two hours. Come alone and bring all your money and the bitch's jewels.", the voice ordered, "Did I make myself clear? I didn't use words too big for you did I?"

Ron quickly replied, "You made yourself perfectly clear, but you want a lot of stuff on a claim that you have Anna. I want to hear my daughter's voice. Put her on."

"I don't have time to put her on. Meet me at the under the light on the third base side of baseball field three in two hours.", the voice instructed, "And come alone, if we see anyone we start killing."

"Two hours? In the middle of the night? How do you think I'm gonna get all that stuff. I mean the jewels are in a safety deposit box and I can only get about thirty million unless I open the bank and rob it.", Ron explained knowing that GJ was recording the whole thing so he was stalling.

"I don't care how you do it. If you ever wanna see your brat again you'll have everything in two hours.", the voice warned.

"OK, OK hold on, I'll get what I can, but I can't promise anything over fifty million and what I can get of the set, I'm gonna have to take the rings off my wife though.", Ron told him.

"Just do it and remember, two hours after we off the kid then we'll start working on your wife's friends too.", the voice ended the call.

"Ron, are you alright? I monitored the call.", Wade asked.

"Are you sure that Anna's safe?", Ron muttered coldly after waiting a couple of seconds to answer.

"Yeah ask Deputy Director Du Ron. He's right with you there.", Wade told him.

"Hang on a minute buddy.", Ron replied to his long time friend.

"Will where is my child?", Ron asked, "You heard the ransom call over the phone."

"Here use my phone and call Kim's parents.", the Agent told him, "I know you're a bit confused right now, but I have fifty troops outside their home right now. Those guys are pissed and loaded for bear."

"Good, good keep them that way I have to meet with these people. Get me some monopoly money and some cheap costume jewelry. Tell my Team where to meet and get the sniper teams moving out.", Ron ordered.

"Since I have to get the stuff I want to make a phone call to my In-laws to make sure everything is good."

Will told him as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "You know it's a setup, what are you going to do?"

Without hesitation, "Kill them."

X

A minute later Ron could hear the comforting voice of his Mother-in-law, "Mrs. P this is Ron. I'm just checking on Anna to make sure she's fine...Uh could you look in on her please, I'm just an old worrywart."

"Just a moment Ronald, let me get her…. Oh, I don't think you'll be able to talk to her right now, she's sleeping like the angel she is.", Anne informed him, "Now why did you call?"

"I just got a ransom call through the website. I guess it was a prank from someone who found out what happened.", he explained not wanting to worry her, "I'll take care of this. No worries, ok?"

"Honey people are sick like that. Kimmie's alright now and I'll take Anna up to see her in the morning. Oh and she demanded Bueno Nacho when we brought her home. Usually she's not so two year oldish if you know what I mean, do you know why that is Ronald?", Anne asked.

"Uh yeah, about that Mrs. P, I guess that was my fault. I used a promise of BN to get her to calmly go with Tom Wilson. Things were starting to catch fire at Hall's lair and I wanted her safe with family.", Ron explained.

"Well she's fine now. Do you want to let her stay at our house tonight? It's no problem.", she told him, "And don't worry about Anna's safety GJ has a bunch of men outside."

"Uh yeah Mrs. P...I have a couple of things to take care of here at GJ. Listen I love you guys, take care of KP and my kids alright?", he asked both not wanting to tell her what he had planned and what the dangers could be.

"Yes Ronald and make sure you get some sleep, you've been going at it too hard.", she advised.

"Yes Ma'am I fully intend to after I take care of a few things.", Ron promised.

Twenty minutes later Ron, with two huge suitcases and a briefcase, was getting ready to drive a GJ staff vehicle to Horton Park. The suitcases were filled with fake money and the briefcase had a handful of rings and necklaces in it, the value combined was less then five hundred bucks. Ron was wearing a borrowed wool overcoat from GJ's stores for the cold. Thinking again Ron went back in and picked up a second coat for his passenger. Two Agents helped Ron with the bags and Josh since he wasn't moving too well with the shattered foot. The wannabe villain couldn't do much though he did moan quite well.

"You want me to give him something for the pain Mr. Stoppable?", an Agent named Berry Dingle asked.

"Nah I'll take care of it for ya.", Ron replied busting Josh in the chops.

X

_Horton Park. Jumperton, Colorado:_

Six white and green camouflaged forms moved silently through the trees, almost hidden by the snow currently falling.

They had the baseball fields surrounded and were taking their over watch positions when Tom Wilson noticed a pickup truck pulling into the parking lot near the field where Ron was to meet with his kidnappers.

"We got company.", he whispered.

"Yeah two guys with rifles getting out of that pick up truck. I wonder who's side they're on?", Albert Harris commented lowly over his radio.

"Yeah I wonder. Lets make sure we have them covered I got a funny feeling about this.", Ben Turner replied in almost a whisper over his radio.

Charley Yates was covering the parking lot and watched as two men got out with their rifles; then as the pickup truck pulled away. As the two walked to the field through the deepening snow Yates keyed his mic, "Do you want em dead now or later?"

"We can't do anything till they pull the trigger. Shit this sucks.", Walter Harris hissed knowing GJ's rules of engagement. Nonetheless he waited until the two separated and made their way up the hillside.

Walt then heard Crenshaw's voice, "This is Sniper Two I have the subject on the Southeast hillside, Walt you take the one on the eastern end. You don't have to shoot him, just sight him in, in case he's here to jump Stoppable."

Shorty growled softly as he looked out for his master. "Sssshh buddy. Relax and stay down.", Alan Crenshaw calmed his furry friend.

"Roger Sniper Two I copy you on the southeastern rifleman, I have the eastern one.", Walt replied as he packed down the snow before him and locked down the bipod legs of the heavy rifle. He then sighted in on the man he might have to put a bullet in, musing that their adversaries hadn't considered the possibility, in their plans to ambush Ron, of other rifles sighting in on them.

For his part Alan Crenshaw had done this before many times in all sorts of terrains and climates. The mountain setting scenarios always came back to haunt him, turning his life into one of survival of self.

XX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Hi sweet stuff. Nobody else is around, wanna get started?", a scruffy, fat balding, barely six-toothed, ingrate asked Tara Turner.

"Only if you take a bath sweetheart.", Tara replied sweetly.

Bruce Mankey-George, trying to jump the line, snuck out to the underground 'hotel' the Mankey family had built for their new 'girlfriends'. He was ready to unlock Tara's door and take advantage of the moment. Almost everyone was at the party except for those out taking care of Stoppable at what was supposed to be an exchange of his daughter for money and jewelry.

"Why? None of the Mankey women care? Now that you're Mankey women you shouldn't care either.", he told her.

"Uh some of us have certain standards jerk. But anyway, just so you can't say I didn't tell you when it hits the fan, and whether or not you realize it, it will," Tara slyly toyed with her jailor, "I'm married to a trained killer…well actually he's closer to an assassin, due to his previous line of work… And when you finally do meet him, and I just know you will, the last thing you'll want to be known for is climbing in the sack with me. Now run along whoever you are, and talk to Jamie, I think she decided to have an all girl party.", the platinum blonde sweetly chided Bruce as she screwed with his mind.

"Nobody else said anything are you sure?", Bruce asked a little nervous about the way the blonde handled the situation.

"Hey all I know is what they were talking about.", Tara replied, "You _don't_ want to make Jamie unhappy now, do you?"

"Uh...no. I'll uh...see ya later when you're not so busy.", the obese ingrate told her seriously.

After he left Bonnie began to laugh. "Now that was good Tara. I never figured you to do a mind screw like that on anybody."

"Yeah but don't count on it to last. Somebody is going to figure it out eventually, nobody can be that stupid. I just hope this Jamie stays busy for a while.", Tara said as she looked over at Bonnie's sister and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Come over here Jonnie let me see you.", Tara comforted the younger woman.

XX

_On the way to Horton Park:_

Ron pulled over in a driveway on the two lane road they'd been traveling on for the last half hour for a moment to make sure his passenger was both secure and his gag was still in place.

Seeing he had such a captive audience, Ron started to explain things to his wife's ex. "That's a good thug Monkey boy. Now what would you like on your tombstone: 'Monkey Boy Lies Here?' 'Amy's Boyfriend?' 'Here Lies a Drunken Sot', something like that?"

"You know she didn't say much when I about cut her in half a few hours ago."

Seeing the shocked look Ron added to the misery of the artist, "And by the way, we got my daughter back too."

Then shaking his head in exasperation, "But it sorta miffs me off that your family is actually trying to extort from me when they don't even have anything to trade."

Slumping in his seat as all his plans seemed to be falling apart Josh's head was suddenly spun to either side. "Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you.", as Ron slapped him across the face a couple of times reinforcing to him that Ron Stoppable might just about be the biggest prick Josh had ever met, "Which makes me think that this is a setup."

"Anyway your cousins and uncles and whatever else they seem to be are looking forward to seeing you again. I just can't believe they think that I'm this stupid.", Ron chatted on as Josh got more nervous as his 'driver' went on, "You see me and my friends are killers. Now we were willing to let bygones be bygones and just forget about the past."

"But you guys didn't want to play nice. When you attacked my wife and daughter...You know as nice a guy as I am it still pisses me off that you broke into my house and kidnapped my little girl...What did I ever do to either of you for you to do something like that?...and you injured Kim and the babies she was carrying. If they had died you would be facing three counts of murder."

Letting this sink in, "Now since I have a **LOT** of money I think I could somehow arrange to bring the gas chamber out of retirement just for you guys and we could put you all in the chamber sorta like what the Nazis did to the Jews in World War II and get it all over at once and that's always in the back of my mind since I am one...I mean a Jew you know. But knowing the state and the press they just might want to drag it out for a few years. Ya know I saw accounts on how guys died in the chamber...it was interesting in a morbid kind of way. I guess he tried to hold his breath...It didn't work, just prolonged it.", the former Ranger smiled evilly wondering if he needed to include what the body looked like, but decided the artist didn't deserve _that_ kind of punishment.

Seeing his passenger pale Ron continued, "Moving on now let's talk about my sister-in-law. Because of you and your posse, she almost lost her life and her child. Now I have a few friends that are ninjas, she's one of them by the way, and they've been trying to figure out the slowest and most painful kind of death for you to experience because of your little rampage at my house..."

Coldly looking him dead in the eyes, "And I really considered turning you over to them." Shrugging, "But me I'm a nice guy, I made you healthy again, well except for the foot ya know...I just did that to give you something to think about. But since then I've just gotten madder and madder about something I just learned about. So Joshie boy, you wanna know what's gonna happen in a little while?"

Ron paused again as Josh sat frozen in his seat, all levity gone in Ron's voice, "See I just monitored a radio message through my ear bud...Now where I'm supposed to meet these guys to give them the jewelry and money...they've set out some guys with rifles around the meeting place. I'll bet you're wondering how I know this...Well being the suspicious bastard that I am I sent my friends...you know the ones who killed everyone in your Idaho..."

Looking at Josh with an amused smirk, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't look at me like that. My kid was chipped... Now where was I...oh yeah your Idaho hideout? Anyway my buddies are all over that little park. We have our snipers watching your two snipers. It's gonna be fun, if they pull the trigger so will my friends."

Then shrugging, "If not they get to live for another hour or so. Oh see, here we are already at the park. What do ya know; a little conversation helps to make the trip faster doesn't it?"

Ron ended his one way chatter with his former classmate as he pulled into the snow filled parking lot. "Now lucky for you I have you in a nice warm car. Sure it's not as warm as hell, but I'm sure in time we'll arrange for you to learn all about that too. You wait here, I'll be back in a while.", the Ranger told him after securing Josh's cuffs to an eyebolt in the dashboard and making sure that the gag was secured.

He got out, pulled the two large bags and the suitcase from his SUV's storage, and then lugged them over to the light pole as he had been instructed two hours earlier. Ron waited for a few minutes when another car showed up, a man and a woman got exiting the vehicle.

The former Ranger noted that the two had shined a side-mounted floodlight into his car before they continued to the light post. After speaking to each other the two masked people made their way through the heavy snow to the light._ 'Well I wonder what they're gonna have to say about Monkey Boy.', _Ron mused as he waited for them to get to him.

"Are you Stoppable?", the woman asked.

"Does it matter?", Ron replied.

"It matters to us.", she retorted.

"Yeah I'm Stoppable. Now I have the suitcases full of money, big bills 'cause you can't believe how much room is needed for a hundred million bucks. Ya just can't lug that kind of money around.", Ron told them.

"A hundred million?", she asked.

"Yeah that's all I could get my hands on that fast.", Ron replied, "You don't know how much hassle it was."

"Where's the bitch's jewelry?", the man asked focused on what he was told to return with.

"Here in the briefcase.", Ron replied lifting it so that he could see it.

"Who's in the car?", the man inquired.

"Oh him? He's one of the guys that was in on the attempt on my house, I'm taking him down to Federal lockup. You should know him since he was part of this little episode.", Ron told them coldly, "Now that you've seen the suitcases and the briefcase, where is my child?"

"Uh we don't have her with us...", the man told Ron, "Give us the bags and we'll tell you where she's at. Oh, and we'll take Josh too."

"No deal. That wasn't what we agreed to asshole.", Stoppable became upset with these clowns.

"That's the new deal punk.", the man laughed, "Unless you want us to go bang on your kid."

"Think so?", Ron challenged finally having enough of this crap.

"Yeah.", the woman shrieked as she dove away pulling the man with her.

"**Down!**", a voice crackled over Ron's ear bud just before diving to the side, a bullet passing through the spot he was in only a moment before.

Moments later the cracks of a .308 chambered rifle and the unmistakable boom of a .50 caliber echoed in the snow filled night. Ron also heard the reports of the two .458 SOCOMs as they fired full auto. Moments later there were two large crimson spots on the faces of the hills surrounding the ballparks.

Shrieking, the woman reacted by pulling a handgun and taking aim at the former Ranger.

Six rounds entered her body before Courtney Melvin Mankey could even point the barrel of her pistol towards Ron Stoppable; one of them splitting her head open.

Harvey 'Big Ed' Mankey grabbed a suitcase and tried to make a run for it. He too pulled a handgun and pointed it at the former Middleton Mascot. Ron, seeing he didn't have much time, his already drawn 'knife' morphed into an impenetrable shield just before six .357 rounds struck it. Suddenly the former Ranger closed the distance with the Mankey high society celebrity as the 'knife' changed back into its normal blue Katana form.

Faster than Harvey's eyes could follow, a bright blue arc flashed through his right arm, midway between his elbow and the hand gripping his now empty six-shooter.

"Ahhhhhhhh.", the ingrate screamed as he realized his right hand and most of his forearm were now lying in the snow of the parking lot.

"Let me go, let me go.", the ingrate pleaded to the glowing form standing less then three feet from him, "I'll tell you where your daughter is."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, I know for a fact that you don't have Anna. We knew where she was from the moment she was taken. And since you guys are so new to super villainy, you made a rookie mistake by not getting shit-for-brains released when you drove up." nodding towards his car, "Because if you did Josh could have told you to get out of here. You see I have Anna. We picked her up in Idaho about four hours ago. Now before you die, do you have anything to say?", Ron growled.

"Please sidekick, don't..."

Big Ed never got to finish as the left half of his body parted ways from his right half as they fell away from each other into the snow.

Ron half turned as he heard steps coming towards him. "Hey pretty neat Ron I'd have to give that a higher cool factor then your drowning those two guys back in the jungle.", Ben Turner told him.

"Yeah Sarge that was neat though not as weird as your wife trying to put a bullet through ya.", Tom Wilson chuckled as he looked over the two red pieces of human laying before him then he notice something that he thought that he should point out, "Uh Sarge you didn't get him exactly in half look there's more on the right side then the left."

"Well thanks for the critique Wilson, I knew that I could always count on you to show me where I could always do better.", Ron grunted, "But I'm not gonna put him back together just for your pleasure, though it is an interesting idea cause we could take turns killing him then. Uh you wanna call the cleanup crew somebody? I think it's time to pay our friends a little visit. Yori and Hiro are there already with Wanda and Suzie and if we don't get there soon then they might start without us. And that other ninja team has got to want to go home soon."

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun, these guys ain't going anywhere. Not only that, but those assholes have my fiancée and I want my kisses for rescuing her.", Wilson replied as he pulled out his cell phone and made the connection to GJ as the rest of the Team climbed down from the hillside.

Ron looked at the smiling grunts, "Listen we have to rescue some of my friends. We're just gonna leave these bodies here for now."

"Sounds like an idea, dogs will find them if ya lose them right Shorty.", Crenshaw nodded to his buddy who was relieving himself on one of them, "Good boy, he was marking his territory."

"I guess the mutt's shown his distaste for these people too.", Albert laughed as the rest of them got down to the parking lot.

"Hey Sarge I got two GJ hover jets on the way here. They have a cleanup crew on one of them for the mess you made.", Tom Wilson told them.

"Good I don't wanna waste anymore time. Get Monkey Boy out of my car. I don't want him to miss anything.", Ron ordered.

"Keys to the cuffs?", Albert asked, "Unless you want me to cut his hands off instead."

"Here ya go Bert. Don't lose this clown. He shouldn't get far with a smashed foot though.", Ron offered the keys.

"Thanks Ron. As always it's a pleasure doing business with you.", he chuckled as he opened the car and reached for the former artist.

Josh tried to talk so Albert being the nice guy he was pulled the gag ball out of his mouth to find out what he had to say.

"You killed them, you killed Courtney and Big Ed how could you?", Josh screeched at them.

"Uh I see you didn't get a good look punk cause there's two more up on the hillsides. One of them doesn't have anything inside his head right now.", Sergeant Harris told Josh with a smile.

"They didn't do anything to you..."

"They were going to snipe Sergeant Stoppable and they were in on the kidnapping of Wilson's fiancée and Turner's wife. They committed felonies. We are deputized law enforcement agents asshole.", Albert told him.

"But we're Mankey's.", Josh fell over the butt stock of an M-16 smashed into his chest knocking him on his ass in the deep snow.

"Go ahead and say it, say you're better than anyone else around here. Go ahead and call Sarge a loser.", Tom Wilson threatened whipping the assault rifle so that the business end was aimed at Josh Mankey's reproductive organs with his finger beginning to squeeze the trigger, "I am sick at the way you people here treated him, just like in my hometown."

Josh looked at the black rifle in terror; it was all fun when he was pointing the black gun. While in his mind he knew the barrel diameter was only slightly larger than a .22, but to the artist it looked like a cannon pointed at an area he feared losing right now.

For one of the few times over the course of the last eight or nine years the artist showed some brains and kept his trap shut.

A few minutes later the two hover jets landed and dropped off the crews. Team Possible informed the GJ men of the four corpses and their location. The GJ guys grabbed four body bags and began their search of the area.

"Take both hovers, we'll call in another unit once we get done cleaning this mess.", an elderly Agent told Ron as he remembered the young man from the days when the younger teen used to help his best friend in saving the world.

Seeing the hardened young man he mused, _'This one has been through hell; I sure don't want to get between him and whoever pissed him off.'_

With hand signals that they had developed Ron motioned for the snipers to jump on one transport while the rest of the team got on the second one. Ron made the other craft take off fifteen minutes before he did. He wanted those men in place before he began his attack.

XX

_The Mankey Compound an hour previously:_

"Jamie, come on. We can party with the new girls while the guys take care of Possible's husband.", Bruce begged.

"When I asked for volunteers I told you what was at stake. I'll even wait for them to get done.", Chunky told him.

"But I'm older I have seniority."

"And you have no intestinal fortitude. We'll wait 'cause with Stoppable out of the picture we can take our time and party right.", Jamie told him. "Listen let's go upstairs and I'll make it worth your while."

"But I wanna try out the new girls. I wanted that widow and we didn't get her.", he whined.

"I know, it's not always fair is it Brucie?", she asked in a comforting tone patting him on the back before she led him upstairs for come 'consoling'.

X

Later:

"Hsssst."

"Hssst.", an annoying sound came again.

Tara Turner opened one eye and asked, "What is it?"

Almost in a whisper a soft voice cautioned very near the blonde's ear, "Only in whispers Tara-san."

"Suzie?", Tara asked wide-eyed

"Hai.", came the soft reply.

"Can you get us out?", Tara asked her old coach hidden in the shadows.

"Not at this time, the area is being watched and a battle is sure to begin soon. We do not wish you to get caught in the crossfire.", Suzie told them, "It is much safer for you here until the Rangers appear."

"I'll tell everyone.", Tara told her.

"No not until your men get here. Otherwise the Mankey's may find out. Once the battle is over we will free you.", the lithe ninja whispered.

Hope Chang watched Tara get up and seem to speak to someone, she couldn't make it out. "Pssssttt, Tara.", the Chinese-American woman whispered.

She saw that she had the blonde's attention. She gave the shrug signal. Tara pointed to her watch and lay down on her cot motioning to Hope to make sure that she mimicked her actions, and then nodded.

_'Whatever is going down I have to be alert I have a kid and two pregnant women here with me. I have to try __to__ protect them.', _Hope Chang mused. She didn't know it but help was almost to them and even more her fiancée would have been very proud of her.

XX

The party was in full swing, there was dancing (such as it was) and 'other' activities going on. A red faced Chunky came down the steps followed by an equally red faced ingrate when the living room glass suddenly shattered.

"What the hell was that?", Wilma Klug yelled.

She was answered as a black rifle appeared in the window and began firing above the heads of the partygoers.

Two Mankey's, Bernice Gaffney and Alice Melvin, quickly dove to the sofa where they had hidden their guns. Alice rose first and took three bullets in the chest for her efforts. Eyes open, she fell on her cousin.

"Alice honey!", Bernice screamed as she aimed at the window from which streams of light came in at three angles. Bernice slumped, her chest exploded in red before hitting the floor.

Suddenly it was deathly quiet. Not a sound was heard until the sound of a large caliber rifle firing was heard off in the distance.

"The lights!", Jamie screamed as they began to flicker a minute later.

"We got a generator, we're fine.", Raul Ritz tried to calm them.

X

Moments earlier:

"There ya go Walt two more rounds in that generator then switch to the mains.", Crenshaw laughed, "Man I gotta try that thing! Shit I'll bet I could down a Polar Bear with one round."

Without a sound, only taking suggestions from his spotter and his other sniper, Walt Harris continued to destroy the power sources for the Mankey compound. He was three rounds into his second magazine when the area went dark. Since the generator had already been disabled with several half inch holes in it the engine never even got a decent chance to start.

"Are those our people?", Crenshaw worried as he called out.

"Keep them in your sights.", the order came through the radios.

"OK they're not ninjas and not any of our people, but we can't tell who they are.", Crenshaw called.

"I have Team Twelve with me.", Ron called out.

"I have Team Panther aiding the detainees. Hold your fire, cease fire.", a voice called out.

Crenshaw whispered into his mic, "They're making their way to the detention cells, be ready down there."

"Yes we understand. Please turn your attention to the main house.", a woman's voice instructed, "We will call for assistance if needed."

X

In the cells:

Bonnie looked around in fear as the lights began to fail. "What's going on?", she asked fearfully.

Tara called out, "I don't know but relax Bonnie. Jonnie come to the bars and take my hand honey."

"Bonnie come over here. I think the guys are coming. Darkness is the time of the Rangers and the Ninja...That's what Tommy told me more than once.", Hope urged her to come closer and take her hand.

"SLAM!" And the lights finally died.

"There's someone coming. Unless we know who it is don't make a sound.", Tara instructed.

X

The main house:

"What's that?", Chunky gasped as she saw four flashes and then smoke billowing around their feet.

"What is that?", Bruce moaned as he sank to the floor.

X

The detention cells:

In the dark Tara and the other girls heard the quick struggles that stopped very quickly.

"Tara-san we are releasing you and the rest of our friends. Please take your coats, stay with us and do exactly what we say.", Wanda Wang said, now shining a small flashlight and making use of a set of keys she had removed from the doorway to the underground chamber.

The four terrified women were led out of their cages by the four ninjas they had met before at Ron's and Kim's home. "We must stay here until the Rangers come to make sure that no one fires on us. We have the skills to get by, however I don't believe that I wish to trust your lives to Walter's trigger finger right now.", Hiro explained to the women.

"Uh Yori what were those things down by the stairs?", Hope asked as she noticed forms lying on the floor while they were led out.

"Those are some who wanted to do you harm, do not think of them any more. They are of no consequence.", the unseen ninja told her with a whisper, "Again take heed and wait. You are safe here."

"Why is that?", Bonnie asked.

"We do not have very stable communications at the moment and we wish for the situation to calm down before we take you out of here.", Yori told them, "It is very dangerous outside at the moment."

Sporadic shots were being fired though not as bad as they were a few minutes ago.

XX

"Hey guys why don't ya go and get the girls out of there and back to the hospital to be checked out.", Ron suggested as he could see hardly see members of Team Twelve at the house.

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK Sarge.", Tom Wilson asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks. Oh and go ahead and get the transport hovers in here to get all the guys out.", Ron told him.

"Don't want witnesses do ya?", Albert asked.

"Uh this is sorta a Yamanouchi thing...Can one of you guys bring little Joshie in here before you go?", the hooded visage of Ron Stoppable asked.

"You mean the gimp? Yeah sure Yates has him outside. I might have to carry him though you really did a number on that foot. He might have to have it amputated.", Ben Turner looked at him trying to figure out what Stoppable was going to do next.

"Yeah well after you get him in here you coordinate with Crenshaw and Walt and see to the ladies. Uh, don't let them come up here. I don't want them to get a case of the willies.", Ron instructed his team.

Less then two minutes later a gasping, moaning and weeping Josh Mankey was hauled to the living room and unceremoniously dumped to the floor.

"Here he is are you sure that you don't need any help?", Ben asked in hopes of staying to see what his former automatic rifleman had turned into.

"Thanks Sarge I think if you take the rest of the team over to the entrance of those underground chambers you and Wilson will find someone or I guess a couple someone's who would definitely love to see you and him. So head out and take the rest of the guys over there and get them to the hospital to be checked out. And could you look in on KP too? I haven't had a chance to hold my...our new babies yet and she might think she has to do it all herself.", Ron told him.

"We'll do that and check in on Anna too in the morning. See ya later Ron.", Turner replied as he led the others out and over the cells that Kim's friends had been held in.

After they left Josh demanded, "What are you going to do with me and my family loser?"

"Well Josh we are gonna have a little trial here. You see since you guys think that this area," Ron stood and raised his hands, "was an independent little country where United States laws or morals don't exist we are gonna impose some of our own on you here.", Ron began as he noticed several members of Team Twelve silently enter the living room of the main house.

"What do you mean impose? Ahhhhh!", Josh howled in pain after one of the gray clad ninjas 'accidentally' kicked his injured foot.

"Well Joshie Monkey-boy in a couple of minutes the rest of your family capable of waking should be aware enough so that I'll be able to continue. I don't want to waste any more breath on you than I have to, so be patient here.", Ron replied smiling to himself thinking about the pain Josh was in at the moment.

_(Master are we ready to begin?),_ Sukura Intamu asked as four of his men followed him into the room leaving the rest of his force outside on guard.

_(Once the guests have been taken to safety and we are alone with our friends here wake them. We don't prosecute people __who__ are asleep.),_ Ron replied.

"What did he say?", Josh asked.

"He asked when he could kill you.", Ron replied.

"He **WHAT**?", Josh's eyes snapped open through his pain.

"Yeah Monkey boy, but I told him to be patient. All good things come to pass for those with patience.", Ron again smiled behind his mask.

X

"Sniper One and Sniper Two maintain over watch, we are entering the containment facility.", Albert Harris keyed his mic as Tommy Wilson yanked the heavy door open.

Two rifles lead the way as camouflaged men entered the room.

"Oh My **GOD!**", a woman's voice gasped as two rifles suddenly pointed at her.

"Put down your rifles Wilson-san and Turner-san.", another woman's voice instructed.

"You heard her Albert-chun.", Wanda's voice warmed up seeing her man.

"You guys alright?", Sergeant Harris asked quickly regaining his composure.

"Yes now inform Walter-san that we wish to leave and not to add any holes to us.", Wanda told him.

"Yeah just a second...Sniper One and Two we are leaving with the objects in our control and are awaiting pickup.", Albert told them after he keyed his mic, "GJ Transport...Sergeant Harris. I have ultraviolet strobe. I need pick up for four innocents and four guards. Copy?"

"We copy, good job. Do you want us to pick up the Sniper Team?", a voice replied.

"No, we are on the next flight.", Walt's voice cut in, "Please arrange pick up in ten. That is one zero minutes and have two more hovers inbound."

"Roger we copy.", the voice replied, "Please be advised that ground units will be on site in six zero minutes."

"Roger we copy, Leader do you copy?", Albert asked automatically.

After a few moments came the reply, "Roger, Leader copies."

Albert led the freed women out and to a wide space in the compound. "What's going on in there?", a wild eyed Bonnie Rockwaller asked as she had noticed some of the signs of battle and carnage from the recent firefight, as well as the current scene unfolding in the living room.

"Do not look in there Ma'am, you don't wanna know and we don't wanna know. The Sarge moved us out of there. I think this is kind of a retribution thing so please don't think about it anymore.", Charley Yates told her as they all turned away from the turbulence of the hover jet as it landed in the mini blizzard now raging in their midst.

Four minutes later the women, strapped into their seats, exited the compound. "The hospital is waiting for us and we're five minutes out.", a crew member told them as he got a nod from Albert Harris.

Hope Chang saw the visors raise as one of the men came over to her. "Tommy?", she asked as she reached for him.

"Yeah sorry about the trouble.", he muttered now that he was able to let his emotions show tightly hugging the woman he loved.

Tara was similarly engaged as well as well with another helmeted man.

Albert and Charley Yates bumped knuckles as they watched the happy scene, fully aware this was nearly over, yet remembering some friends were still in some kind of danger back at the compound.

X

The main house:

"Well it looks like the rest of your family is waking up Monkey boy.", Ron told his former schoolmate.

In the background they could all hear the whish of the silenced hover jet taking off.

Ron continued with a smile, "Now I see that you're all wondering about what is going to happen next. Just so you know, my people have killed several members of your family over the last month or so. You should have never attacked my family people. I take a very dim view of that and I, along with my friends, plan to do something about it."

"What are you going to do loser have your pants fall down?", Wilt Mankey laughed though the pain from his wounds.

_(Kill him.),_ Ron told Intamu.

A sword flashed and Wilt's head bounced on the floor before the rest of his body slumped.

"You killed Wilt! God you killed Wilt!", Jamie looked on in horror.

"No we executed Wilt. There's a difference.", Ron replied coldly as he heard another jet taking off, "Now that I have your attention I think you now realize just how serious I am…. Let's begin."

X

Aboard the second hover jet:

Chris Campbell looked at his teammates shaking his head at the sight he accidentally glimpsed, "Damn Sarge is pissed isn't he?"

Walt Harris looked at his teammate, "After what those people planned to do to his family, and remember they started it, it's a wonder he just didn't nuke this place. Anyway we got the women out."

Alan Crenshaw caught the eye of the two former Rangers before he started, "I'm gonna tell you two something, there are people who think they are above the law like those clowns in that house. As for those who take women as sex slaves in the Twenty First Century, in the United States of America? I say screw em! Sometimes you have to protect your own to keep them safe. If what I heard before was true, that fat woman and those people that all looked alike back in Idaho and that clown we brought in here worked together in holding Mrs. Stoppable hostage all those years ago... Stoppable, the Sergeant I mean, was going to give them a pass if they left his family alone and let bygones be bygones.", he paused in his lecture to calm down.

Crenshaw continued, "Those people had a free pass forgive and forget. But did they just drop it? **NO **they did not. They wanted to prove their superiority and grabbed those women. Hell if you remember they took Stoppable's child and you saw his wife and sister-in-law. No that man is just protecting his own people. He has the right."

"Yeah but I wish I didn't have to see it.", Campbell replied.

"I'll bet that if someone took **your** wife Stoppable would be the first in line to do what's needed.", Alan told him.

"I know I know. I've seen the news about people stealing girls and young women to be used for sex, but I never thought that I would have seen it with my own eyes.", Chris lowered his eyes.

"You've seen it in other countries, what makes you think that they have the asshole market cornered over there? We have them in this country too. I'll tell you one thing those people I heard tried to tell everyone that the laws didn't apply in their compound back there. I think they are just finding out that other peoples' laws are gonna affect their lives. Listen lets just relax and safe our rifles while they drop us off at the hospital I want to see Bert for a few minutes.", Crenshaw replied.

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"But we're OK.", Bonnie Rockwaller groused.

"You're OK if I and the other doctors say you're OK Miss.", Dr. Hebert told her, "Anyway your Felix is waiting outside. I'll let him in if you just relax."

"Wheels is outside? OK I'll be good.", Bonnie quickly settled down.

X

Jonnie was getting an examination by another doctor but wasn't near as outgoing as her sister, "Is Wade here yet?", she asked.

"Yes Ma'am and he's patiently waiting for you to get done. I'll let him in while we wait on the X-rays.", a nurse told her.

X

Tara looked over at her husband with a tired smile as she reached for his hand. "We just have to wait for the results, but I think the baby is fine.", the staff OB-GYN told her with a smile.

"Honey why don't you look in on Kim and her babies for a minute.", she smiled.

"Yeah honey. I'll be right back.", Ben told her before he leaned over to give her a light kiss on the lips.

X

"Miss don't squirm I know this is painful.", the doctor dabbed Hope Chang's lips.

"Will you please let my fiancée in to see me?", she groused still upset at how she was treated by the Mankey's.

X

"Mr. Possible? I'm Ben Turner, Uh, I was.. well I and the men were wondering how Mrs. Possible is doing?", Ben asked after passing the open door and seeing Kim's brother.

"Ron saved her and the baby. She has to stay in here for a while to make sure that she's alright, but I want to thank everyone on the Team for the way they responded. If it wasn't for them I would be making plans for burying her. Please come in.", Tim Possible informed him inviting him in to look in on his sleeping wife.

Ben stepped into the room and for a moment took the young woman's hand. "Uh, I saw Ron a little while ago out at the Mankey's, it looks like they'll never bother you again.", he told them even though she was out.

"That's good. I never want to see them again.", Tim replied.

"Well I want to see your sister. I heard they took the babies C-Section. I hope they're alright. I'll see ya later.", Ben Turner excused himself.

"I checked a little while ago she has a fulltime nurse with her...Ah Mom sorta ordered it.", Tim replied, "Sis thinks she can do everything herself."

The armor clad GJ Agents had already noticed the Team Possible and Reserve GJ Agent going into the sister-in-law's room and were waiting for him to exit knowing where his next stop was going to be.

"ID Sir?", one of them asked.

Ben pulled his out of his sleeve pocket and presented it as requested. "They doing OK?", he asked.

"Yeah we're keeping track. Uh your M4 unloaded?", one of them replied not seeing if there was a magazine in the weapon then with the nod he continued, "You're good to go Sergeant Turner, I heard Mrs. Turner is gonna be fine."

"Yeah she is, just came from her room. We dodged a bullet didn't we?", Ben asked.

"Yeah we did, but the system worked pretty good.", came the reply as one of the guards opened the door.

As he walked in after again removing his helmet, he watched the red head as she gently held one bundle while resting in her bed, the nurse was holding the other one with a smile.

"Mrs. Stoppable...Ma'am?", Ben asked not wanting to wake the babies.

Kim looked up, "Ben it's good to see you. I heard that you guys are alright. Where's Ron?"

"Uh he's still there I guess tying up some loose ends. I was just checking on you and the new babies.", he whispered.

"They're early Ben, but they're going to be alright. I heard that Tara is alright too. Did Ron go full monkey on them?", she asked worried about his mental state.

"No...no Ma'am he didn't...uh I hate to break the news to you but Miss Hall didn't survive. I know that you wanted to meet her again in a court of law, but she resisted and she got caught up in one of her machines self destructing.", he told her.

"Too bad, I wanted to kick her butt. Are you sure that's what happened?", the Chief of Training for GJ asked as James Dean Stoppable yawned in her arms.

"Yes Ma'am and that is what is going in my official report too.", he smiled, "He's a cute guy, quiet as a mouse right?"

"Jimmy has a great set of lungs and there's Nothing wrong with Dino's either.", Kim smiled weakly, "Uh Ben uh it's been real nice, but I have to take care of some things. I'll see ya later OK?"

"Oh..? Yeah, yeah uh you can just call me Junior.", he stammered.

"Junior?"

"Uh yea Tom Wilson, Junior, the oblivious one. I'll tell everybody that you guys are fine. I'll see you later, I uh, hear Tara calling me.", he replied as he hurried to the door and closed it behind him.

Kim and the nurse almost broke out in full laughter seeing the armor clad man disappear.

XX

_The Mankey Compound:_

"Hey it's good to see all of you could make this little meeting.", Ron began, tired of waiting for them to wake up.

"What are you going to do?", Jamie harshed, not realizing the consequences for pissing Ronald Dean Stoppable off any further.

He nodded to her, "Go ahead and have a drink of your shine girl, I think you're gonna need it."

One of the other masked people handed her a cup filled with clear liquid. She took a sip as Ron began anew, "You see we have a problem here."

"What problem?", Jamie asked now being put off her guard.

"Well it all boils down to you people. I mean Joshie here should have called in the Police when Fukushima started all this. Heck he had plenty of time since that arrogant bastard was gone so much. But he didn't. He could have gotten KP off that drug. But did he?...Nope he sorta likes the control I guess. Anyway, when he divorced Kim he could have given Mrs. Dr. P the information about all that happened to Kim. But again, did he? Nope again. My darling wife, the mother of my children almost went crazy. Then the plan to take her child away. There are too many sins here for Josh to be forgiven...Hey Sukura you might want to give Josh a big cup of the stuff. It'll take the edge off.", Ron started.

"Yes Master, but do you think that all that are left alive should be served? We do not wish to be callous.", one of the masked men replied in English this time.

"I agree.", Ron replied as he removed his cowl from the ninja infiltration suit.

"But we don't want to die.", Bruce butt in as he took the offered cup numbly.

"Don't. Interrupt you jerk.", Ron snapped, "You were in on the plot to kidnap my baby and hurt my wife and the children she was pregnant with and injure some of our relatives. You have already been convicted of several counts."

Ron paused again because he felt his temper rising again, "You told Kimberly that you _owned_ her and our children..."

"But we're Mankey's, we do.", Monica Mankey-Wheeler interrupted.

Ron pointed to the one speaking, "Kill her."

A form slipped up behind her and Monica was in the afterworld before she knew it.

Before the blood even stopped spurting on the floor and the head stopped moving its mouth, Ron continued, "Now I take offense to people interrupting me and more offense to people saying that they own my children. I told you that all this started because of someone else's sick plans and is mostly his responsibility, but the blame is partially yours too because you were in on all of this. I just can't go on now and leave you behind me. Hey Sukura would you get those that we killed in the cells I wanna wrap this up here pretty quickly. Oh you dig up those corpses yet?"

"What are you going to do?", Jamie asked.

"Well since I can't trust you not to attack Anna again, I **have** to kill you. Now the only choice you get is how you want it and don't say old age cause that's not going to happen.", Ron replied coldly.

"You can't kill us.", Raul stood up.

This time Ron stood himself as he slashed the young man across the chest, revealing a beating heart. Raul slumped back onto the sofa as a ninja entered carrying a sheet wrapped form.

"Well this is getting kind of old and I'm starting to tire of this, so goodbye everyone.", Ron told them as he began to dispatch the remaining Mankeys with some help from the rest of the members of Team Twelve.

Ron saved the fat girl for last, "Goodbye Chunky and I hope your family has found a nice warm place.", Ron glowed brightly as he slashed her three times, with three separate pieces of the woman falling to the floor.

_(Get their booze in here and douse the place good. Hurry we only have about twenty minutes before help arrives.), _Ron told them in Japanese.

As jugs were being poured out in the living room others went to douse the upstairs and accelerate the rate of combustion there as well.

_(Everyone out and move to you're own transportation.),_ Ron yelled as he sent an MMP lightning bolt into the room to begin the conflagration.

XX

_Hover jets returning for pickup:_

"Damn! Look at that!", one of the pilots called on his radio.

"Wow, you ever see anything like that out here?", another voice asked on the radio.

When they finally landed they could only find one person. "Sir.", the Agent in Charge asked, "I mean what happened to the other people?"

"Oh they got some rides. Man when is the fire department gonna get here?", Ron asked as the main house was burning down and fire was coming from the underground cells.

"It's gonna be at least an hour. What happened they decide to go down together?", the AIC asked.

"Yeah I guess so must have been mass suicide. Is there anything we can do for them?", Ron inquired, "Any next of kin."

"Just three. One's estranged and living in England because she doesn't want to have anything to do with the family and the other one is in prison serving two more years.", he replied, "The last one is in the GJ hospital, one of your friend's gutted him while he tried to commit several felonies.

"WOW I guess we ought to pay our respects huh?", Ron frowned, "Listen can you give me a ride to the hospital? I wanna see my wife."

"You're Mr. Stoppable right?", the pilot asked.

"Yeah.", Ron replied.

"Jump on the hover jet, Mrs. Stoppable has been asking about you. She's worried."

"I guess I'd better meet the new kids properly...somebody has to change the diapers. KP fills them I get to clean them.", he laughed.

XX

_Middleton Hospital:_

Ron didn't even take time to change, just enough to grab some flowers on the way in thanks to Tom Wilson (yeah he is getting better). Smudge marks still on his face, he calmly walked into the room. "Good.", a familiar voice stated, "Dry JD off while I get started on DJ."

"Sure thing KP.", Ron replied setting the flowers on her table.

"Ron?", Kim gasped.

"Give him to me I guess I get a little face time with Jimmy.", he laughed taking the five and a half pound bundle of joy from his red headed goddess.

Kim laughed as she saw her man tenderly drying the baby in his arms. "OK you got face time with one of them first but I have a few things to do and I thought you were the nurse."

She happily turned with the other baby and began to perform the ritual with him as well.

XX

There was a knock on the door and a head peeked in, "Hey I got some more..."

"Wilson, Hope, get in here. You two have babysitting duty.", Kim ordered.

"Why?", Hope asked entering.

"Practice for you two and me and Ron need to go to the cafeteria I haven't welcomed him home yet.", Kim replied.

"I don't need practice. I'm a developmental expert remember?", she chided her cheerleader captain.

"Good then you can teach **him.", **Kim nodded to Tommy.

"Ah who's got Anna right now?", Tom asked.

"Aunt Hanna.", Ron smiled.

"You mean the kid that runs on the ceiling is babysitting your kid?", Hope asked.

"Yup.", Kim replied.

"Aren't you afraid that..."

"Nope Hanna's turned out pretty well.", Kim replied as she stood up and grabbed Ron pulling him out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Well lemme see...the Mankeys are finally at rest...well except for a few. I need something to write about later don't I? Now I know this is all why in the hell was Ron such a 'dick'. Lemme explain a little. Ron stepped up a long time ago and was learning to do it in 'Winter Adventure' remember that one? Then 'Separate Lives', Kim had broken up with him. He left and became an Army Ranger. He had to kill. He had disappeared and reappeared years later. He was a changed man. He wasn't the buffoon anymore. Ron had already killed at Graduation, he just traveled further down that road. So here he is a Master Ninja, the Monkey Master and the Chosen One...as well as an Army Ranger. Then he returns at the end of 'SL' and the beginning of 'Once Again' and meets up with Kim. Never having fallen out of love with her and realizing that she still loved him. They spend the night (OK more than one night) together and got to 'know' each other again in the biblical sense of the word. That's where Anna came from. So with all that ninja and warrior stuff Ron is sorta put out with someone hurting his wife and life long love and he decides that he's going to end the threat to his family from that quarter so they wouldn't come back to harm the kids or the wife (is there anyone out there who would willingly let some one have continuious shots at their family without doing something about it? So the Yamanouchi Ninja are not going to let something like this keep happening either. If there is anyone who thinks that ninja are just glorified karate guys I can only say look em up and learn something.

Oh make sure you check out Charles Gray's latest, as well as Pbow's, Nutzkie's and Rye Bread's. Oh I guess I should plug Bearsent 176's as well, I think all are good reads.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all their friends who where on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself...cause if I owned them they'd still be on.

Now this little hobby of mine doesn't get me any cash so I'm dirt poor...well mostly.

If you can read this give CajunBear73 a shout 'cause it's all his fault, thanks for all the help.

I want to thank EnterpriseCV-6, Earl Allison, Rye Bread, CB73 and readerjunkie for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I also want to thank everyone who has read 'R&R' as well as the rest of the ARC.

OK now most of the violence is over for 'R&R', however there are one or two things that need to be cleaned up (Or in some cases erased...if you catch my meaning). Over the years I and several other authors have talked about what a 'ninja' was. They were basically mercenaries and/or assassins, given that and realizing that they really don't follow any rules but their own, you have to wonder if they are going to leave loose ends behind. A portion of this chapter deals with that. I know it's distasteful, but it is realism. Also do clans of ninjas really follow laws? That would probably be a good question for a forum sometime I think they are very comfortable at stepping 'outside' of our cultural norms and don't seem to lose any sleep over it all.

So I have been hinting at somethings for quite a while, now it's about time to get to them. Anybody wonder why I haven't mentioned much of anything about Monkey Fist lately? Come on you all mean you think I overlooked him?

Oh well I guess you'll have a surprise coming then.

ST-103

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 39

_St. Luke's, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Relax Wheels, you're shaking so hard that I'm starting to get nervous and I've been married almost three years.", the Best Man told his best male friend.

"Ron….you've known Kim_ all_ your life, I've only known Bonnie for like nine years.", the formerly wheelchair bound young man replied.

"Well I'm sure that you and Bon-Bon have known each other long enough. Just be glad that the stunt the Mankeys tossed at us didn't happen this weekend. Boy would she be torqued then.", the former Ranger informed him.

"Oh you can always think of a way to make things worse can't you Stoppable?", Felix laughed uneasily, "Uh what really happened to Josh's family?"

"They committed collective mass suicide I guess. Man I thought monkeys were bad Josh's family must have had a lemming infatuation. I mean who knew?", Ron told his friend with a laugh in hopes of keeping his friend from asking too much about the encounter at the Mankey Compound only a few weeks earlier.

"It wasn't that Ron, Bonnie said she saw something that made her skin crawl.", Felix looked at his friend.

"Ron what did you do?"

"Uh...Felix…it's classified. Just leave it at that. Is Bonnie having nightmares or anything?", Ron asked becoming a little serious and somewhat nervous.

"No not really I guess. I mean she's not waking up screaming or anything, just she's clingy. She has called Tara and Hope and I guess Kim too. She didn't tell me much more than she saw something that got her attention.", Felix informed Ron.

"Felix I can't tell you what happened, but that my friends and I thwarted a large kidnapping attempt aimed at Tara, Bonnie, Jonnie and Hope. They wanted Becky too but Tom Wilson ended that one pretty fast. And anyone who has seen the Mankeys in their native habitat can get a funny feeling in their stomachs.", Ron told his friend trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I heard that one guy lost over eight feet of small intestine and three feet of large intestine and the woman died in a one sided gun fight.", Felix replied.

"Phyllis George picked the wrong place to have a gun to someone's head. Tom Wilson has been trained to react with split-second reactions, and the other guy is going to spend the rest of his life in Federal Custody if he survives. I think that he got the wrong end of the stick.", Ron frowned.

"He lived…."

"But how _well_ is he _going_ to live Felix?", Ron asked, "As far as I can tell he has only two living relatives left in Veronica Mankey and her daughter Mary. Veronica is spending another year or so in the pen and Mary is in England and doesn't want to talk to him. So if he can fight the infection off he's in on a kidnapping attempt. I'm pretty sure that the local and federal authorities are not just going to let him walk."

"Yeah that family sure is dysfunctional. I wonder what drove those people. I mean why did they have to kidnap _my_ Bonnie and _your_ Anna?", he inquired.

"It's all my fault. It came from when I went on that student exchange. I offended someone, who because of my and his own actions, was expelled from a school. That person tried to get back at me…..when he couldn't he's the one who forced KP to marry Josh and you know what happened there with him drugging and almost forcing her to go insane... Anyway with the way the Mankeys were, and with their holier than thou attitude, it was just a matter of time for them to let their egos run free and with Dr. Hall being involved it just got worse.", Ron told him quietly.

"What _happened_ to her?", Felix asked, "I mean I've heard stories."

"She won't be a problem anymore. I tried to arrest her for kidnapping Anna…Amy resisted. I think that she finally has peace.", Ron replied coldly, "She made an attempt on Anna and I mostly cut her in half. She fell into some machine and it turned on somehow. I guess it wasn't put in a safe position. Man that is sure a lesson to us all when dealing with villain's equipment. Always lock out and tag out."

XXXX

_Earlier in Yono's dimension:_

"What is that shrill ungodly noise?", the evil monkey demon asked of the human he was tormenting. It almost forced him to cover his sensitive ears.

"You must have beaten me too hard Yono because that sounds like someone I haven't heard in a long time. Good thing too, it's been peaceful not listening to her.", Lord Monty Fiske replied holding tightly onto the vertical pole while the Yono paused in his continuing administration of pain to the human.

"What do you _think_ it is?", Yono inquired.

"Amy Hall, but how could she have gotten here?", Monty asked, "I thought we would be safe."

"Ah while you were recovering from our last session the Chosen One and Monkey Master contacted me to see if I needed someone else to keep you from getting to bored.", the Monkey Demon laughed with his hand over his stomach, "Guess who he suggested."

"You didn't accept did you?", Monty asked horrified at facing the fat woman again, "We'll never have a moments peace and quiet again."

"Hi Monty my little monkey wonkey.", she smiled and breathed out again making the whistling from her teeth even louder.

"He gave her to me and I accepted.", Yono began to laugh again, "So she is finally here."

"**NOOOOOOOO**! **Not that**.", screeched the former Monkey Fung Fu Master.

All the Yono could do in response was laugh heartily after the fat woman appeared. Though he did pause to consider that he might have gotten more than he had bargained for.

XXXX

_St. Luke's:_

"OK you two now sit back for a few minutes and relax.", Kim Stoppable growled in frustration as she tracked down her namesake from chasing her brother around, "And Hanna don't give little Kimmie anymore ideas like that." the red head glared at her sister-in-law, now down to her last nerve with the harried feeding she had just completed with the new twins.

"He was annoying me Aunt Kim.", her namesake replied.

"Your mother is taking care of him, now let's brush your hair again.", the elder Kim told her.

"You're going to brush it out of my head Aunt Kim.", the not much smaller Kimmie growled lowly.

"Kim you had a bad week let me take care of her.", as Tara nudged Kim Stoppable out of the way and took Justine and Big Mike's daughter aside to work on her.

Already Hope Chang was fussing over Hanna leaving a huffing Kim Stoppable alone to talk to Bonnie while Jonnie was just entering wearing a light red blush.

"You'd better fix your make up Jonnie.", Tara called as she looked over her shoulder, "Next time tell Wade to be a little more gentle."

"Thanks Tara.", the youngest Rockwaller replied in full blush.

XX

The stunning teal eyed brunette led the green eyed red head off to a corner.

"What's the matter Bonnie?", Kim asked knowing when her friend wanted to get something off her chest.

"Kim I saw something. I know I should have asked before, but you're so busy with the twins I couldn't bring myself to put any more pressure on you.", Bonnie started.

"What did you see Bonnie?", Kim asked knowing the bride wasn't usually this nervous.

"I'm not sure. We were being led out of the underground place where we were being held and I could see Ron glowing blue….And, and.", Bonnie paused trying to remember exactly what she saw as she closed her eyes.

"Bonnie are you alright.", Kim asked.

"Yeah….well sorta.", the bride lowered her voice till it was just a whisper, "I saw Ron…I guess it was Ron, even though he was wearing a mask, cause I don't know any other man who glows blue like that. I saw him right before we got on the hover jets…..Anyway he pointed at one man and this white suited person used a sword to cut the head off one of the people in the house. I mean there was all sorts of confusion, people fighting and pushing. Then we got on the hover jets. Kim I just want to know did Ron have that person killed?", Bonnie asked.

"I don't know Bonnie; you see those people tried to turn you into sex slaves, kill my sister-in-law and take my child. I think Ronnie was pushed to the brink and I am **not** going to condemn him for that.", Kim responded, "What are you going to do?"

"Kim I'm not condemning Ron….I know, I've heard stories about what he went through and what Josh did. God it makes me so sick that I actually dated him and stuff.", the brunette told her former rival, now friend and paused.

"Stuff?", Kim shook her head.

"Yeah remember we were all young and dumb once.", the bride replied.

"Then…", Kim was interrupted.

"It's just that I wondered if he's been sleeping alright Kim that's all.", Bonnie asked.

"Neither of us has been sleeping all that well with the twins, but when Ron drifts off he's had similar nightmares like he did when he first got home. I'm just too tired to do anything about it.", Kim hung her head.

"Kim I'm not accusing you of anything, maybe you and Tara need to talk. I'm just worried about Ron's mind, that's all.", Bonnie told her as she reached out to her.

"I know B; maybe Mom and Dad can watch the kids while we see Tara or one of the other shrinks. My husband is not going to be alone going through all this. I'm proud to be his wife and I am going to be at his side.", the red haired woman confessed.

"Kim I know, I remember all the pain and neither of you will be alone. We're a family here and we all look after each other. Now let me fix you up you look like you've been crying on **my** wedding day and that just won't do.", Bonnie checked her out.

"Oh my gosh that's the music.", they could both hear Tara announce.

Bonnie told them, "Yeah we have about fifteen minutes till show time. OK, make sure everyone is presentable."

Hope quickly looked over the Flower Girls, "Yeah we do great work. Now Hanna and little Kimmie remember take your time and make sure that you leave right after Aunt Tara. Uncle Tommy will be out there to let you know when to go, and don't go trying to pick him up I already own him. Tara give me the once over, I only have a minute."

After the minute Hope lined up and gave Bonnie a kiss and hug.

Kim lined up behind her cheer bud and put her hand on Hope's shoulder, "Kim I expect you to be a Bride's Maid for me when Tommy and I do it late in the summer."

"I'll be there, just let me know.", Kim replied with a smile.

"OK no surprises like you had for Bonnie.", Hope laughed lightly causing the others to snort out loud.

There was a knock on the door.

"See you guys later.", Hope Chang told them as she exited, escorted by a young man in a dark suit. She tilted her head back for him to kiss her.

"Remember Tommy I'm the only guy who gets that treatment.", Hope whispered in his ear before she broke away.

"Got it beautiful. Anyway I don't kiss guys.", Tom Wilson replied as he opened the door to the chapel to let her take the walk.

X

Kim hugged her friend again, "Thanks for being there for me all that time Bonnie. I really do owe ya. You've got a terrific guy in Felix. Take care of him.", Kim told her former cheer rival.

"Don't worry Wheels and I take care of each other as you'll be able to attest to in a few months.", the bride told Kim as they heard another knock on the door.

"Good luck Bonnie.", Kim smiled as she turned to the door.

Once outside the door, Kim bushed Tom's cheek with her fingertips as she walked slowly by him. "You are beautiful Ma'am.", he told her.

"Save me a dance Tom.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied.

X

Bonnie held her hands out to her sister. "You know I have always protected you. From the kids in school to our own older sisters. You've turned out great Jonnie, some day you're going to take the last walk of the day. I'll be there for you then too."

"Yeah thanks for everything Bonnie. You've turned out great. A sister to look up to.", Jonnie Rockwaller told her sister as she kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked to the door leaving Bonnie and her oldest and dearest friend with her.

X

"I am so not going to cry B we've done just about everything together. And we are still best friends and cheer mates. We both have great guys too.", Tara told her friend the Bride.

"And we are both gonna have kids in school together too.", Bonnie reminded her.

"It's going to be fun.", Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah and Kim's twins will be in same class.", Tara replied seeing her best friend flinch, "What's wrong?"

"Our kids are gonna be competing with Possibles all over again.", Bonnie moaned at the years of torture and headaches ahead of them.

"What's the matter Bonnie?", Tara asked with a worried look on her face.

"You forgot there are going to be three of them this time. Luki is having one too.", Bonnie enlightened her.

"Oh that is going to be fun.", Tara now smiled widely with her eyes shining bright blue.

There was a knock on the door. Tara, remembering what she was supposed to do, hugged Bonnie Rockwaller and kissed her on the cheek, "Welcome to the old pregnant married women's club, Bonnie. See you down the aisle."

Hanna and Kimmie knew that they were next and didn't say anything thing as the door opened for them.

With a small smile Bonnie relaxed as she waited for her escort, _'I sure hope that he's ready for this.'_

There was another knock on the door and the Bride waited for it to open, with a smile she pulled down her veil and accepted the offered arm of the tall broad chested man. He escorted her to the door leading to the chapel and waited patiently for the family and friends to turn to gaze upon her for the first time.

XX

Felix was worried and panicky. Ron could see the half wild look in his best male friend's eyes and was prepared to hold onto him to make sure that the former paraplegic didn't try and run. Mrs. Renton had Doctor Hebert next to her. Unknown to most, the good doctor had a hypo loaded with a mild sedative just barely strong enough to calm the jitteriest Groom down so he could be married off, but not so much that he wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the proceedings.

Ron of course knew about the needle, his mother-in-law had told him in advance. She had also told him that she had two such syringes loaded up for him and Kim prior to their wedding in case of a bad run of nerves. Kim had calmed down on her own when they began dressing her. Ron didn't need it he was just excited that he was marrying the woman he had begun to love long before they had gone to Middleton Days together, before Dr Drakken had attacked with his giant robots later in that spring. _'Lord it seems like a lifetime ago now.', _he smiled at his friend.

The music had already started and he was paying more attention. '_There's the first one. OMG does Hope look beautiful. It's a good thing we are on a tight schedule too; otherwise Tom and Hope would be running off somewhere.'_

Hope smiled at the group of men who waited for her to finish her walk and take her place. With an impish impulse she winked at her high school friends as the red headed wife of the Best Man arrived.

'_Man KP's always looked radiant. I think I just fell in love all over again.',_ Ron realized as heard Felix let out a gasp at the sight of two of Colorado's most beautiful women in front of him.

"Head in the game you two.", the amused voice of Dr. Wade Load hissed at them from behind, "And don't ogle my girl when she gets here."

"You ogled mine.", Ron told him lowly over his shoulder.

"The term is_ 'admire' _Ron, in my case that is.", the African-American genius informed them with a whisper and a shove to the back of Ron's shoulder while noticing both Hope and Kim were flirting from across the aisle. _'Yeah guys, the circle is continuing to close and get stronger.'_

"Yeah thanks buddy, but I seem to remember you and an MRI or CT scan machine or something and KP naked in it from the reports I read, but like KP always said head in the game and I'll admire your woman.", Ron whispered in reply as Jonnie arrived.

By now all the men in the church were craning their collective necks to see the Matron of Honor as she stood by the open door of the chapel.

"_KP something doesn't feel right, do you sense it?",_ Ron sent to his wife through their shared link as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"_Must be something you ate honey. I mean that was a lot of diablo sauce last night. I mean you should order that stuff by the stuff by the gallon, it would be cheaper.", _Kim replied wordlessly as she smiled from across the aisle.

"_You're just jealous since you can't have anything spicy while you're nursing.",_ he chided without a sound that could be heard except by Sensei.

"_Oh you are so in for it now, the next time we get our minds switched I hope it's when I'm pregnant again then you'll know what it's like.", _Kim sent with her mind as she stuck out her tongue to punctuate her last comment.

"_Uh KP did you see that flash? I think the photographer got you...Uh I think we'd better keep our heads in the game cause Tara is almost here.",_ Ron sent.

"_OK but remember you're changing the twins tonight.", _Kim replied with her mind.

"_Yeah honey I remember, you got the supply I got the return.",_ he told her as he moved the chatter to the back of his mind.

Across the aisle Ron watched his wife turn red, to add to this he sent, _"Lucky kids."_

If anything Kim's blush deepened as Tara Turner got to her spot marked with a T on the floor with tape as Kim's had a 'K' and Hope's had an 'H'.

Everyone looked up as the wedding march began. In the back was the Bride, Bonnie Rockwaller and a man whom most knew. He stood tall and proud being asked to perform this little task for the woman who had changed so much since he first saw her twelve years before.

The large man had a smile on his face as he escorted Bonnie Rockwaller on the last walk she would ever have as a single woman. Upon reaching the dais the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"The honor has been granted for me to do this.", the barrel chested older man replied with pride.

As he handed Bonnie off to Felix the two men shook hands and hugged. Then Felix took Bonnie's had and helped her to climb the steps to meet the preacher.

Ron glanced around and noticed that two of his friends were missing, _'Hmmmm I wonder where Suzie and Wanda went? I mean I thought they were going to be here with Walter and Albert.'_

XXXX

_Dublin Federal Detention Center:_

"Your papers appear in order for transferring the prisoner, but we must make a phone call first.", the Warden told the six Federal Marshals after he scanned the documents.

"We understand we have all day. I know that something is screwed up again.", the largest of the team dressed in black body armor replied with a half smile that spoke _'Don't screw with us', _to him.

After a half hour the Warden reappeared, "I talked to your office and they reaffirmed the transfer. They are just faxing us some more information."

"Did any of them tell you who screwed the pooch on this one?", the leader asked.

"I suppose we did get to the bottom of it to my satisfaction. I made enough calls to cut through any of the so called wall of blue silence.", the Warden chuckled.

"Let me guess it was Rice wasn't it. She has screwed up several times. I swear she does it on purpose.", he laughed lightly.

"Not this time, but I talked to her. She told me it was Simmons.", the Warden smiled.

"What? Simmons? Who the hell is Simmons? We don't have a Simmons in the office.", the leader told him.

"Can't be too careful Marshal. It was Rice, you were correct. Sorry about that and making you jump through hoops for the last few hours. It's my way of keeping escapes down. Where do you want Inmate Mankey?"

"We have two female officers here; let them go in with your people to make sure she is secured. We have a new security device that we wanted to try on her. The male Marshals can wait outside the cellblocks. We've been in a few of these places and sometimes the more unruly prisoners sometimes seem to lose their clothing and then create all sorts of legal crap if there's a male guard in there. This is our way of dealing with it.", he told the Warden.

"What gave you that idea?"

"My wife, after my team had been hit by the ACLU for a huge suit which they didn't win.", the leader smiled seeming to want to tell the story.

X

An hour later the team leader watched two of his own marched the Matriarch of the Mankey Family out to the waiting team. In moments he had compared the female in the photo that he had to the one in front of him then he told her coldly, "Open your mouth Mankey."

With venom in her eyes she complied. The leader then swabbed the inside of her mouth and took the DNA and placed it on a sensor pad. "New toy that we've been using for a couple of weeks. Only three people from our office are qualified to use it so far.", he told the prison officers.

In three minutes there was a chime and a readout. "See. Prisoner confirmation. Inmate Mankey, Veronica C. number 384823.", he showed and as he explained.

"You have her packet with med files and any drugs she's on?", another officer asked when a packet was given to him.

"Thanks, we'll get her back to you soon.", the leader told them as they turned to walk out.

"You don't have to hurry, let her be someone else's problem for a while. It'll give us time to fumigate the cells. Like the old judge who sent her out for Federal Prosecution remarked 'she bites'.", the Warden laughed not unhappy at all to see this one go.

"Thanks I hope she doesn't have rabies. If she does she's going to get a heck of a surprise.", the team leader laughed.

Just then Veronica tried to jump on the leader, when one of the females who had gone in to restrain her pushed a small red button. Veronica dropped like a sack of rocks.

"What the hell?"

"Shock vest 3.0 guys. Locked and secured she couldn't get it off without the key and the password which resets every ten hours. Push of a button and she's down. Want to have a unit for trial?", the leader asked.

"Yeah where can we get one?", the Warden asked impressed by what he had just witnessed.

"We'll have one sent ASAP and we'll send a technician with it to show you how to set it up and use it. Don't worry about the inmate she'll be up in a few minutes. The vest battery has a life of more than one hundred and fifty hits on it. If you can't stop them from getting away with that many uses, a bullet is their reward.", he told an even more impressed Warden.

"Well Mankey do you want to trust your luck again?", he asked as she began to come around.

A simple shake of the head was all the answer that they needed. "Good get up, there's a Federal Judge who wants to ask some questions. Your lawyer is already on the way there.", the leader told her.

XXXXX

_St. Luke's:_

Ron had done his job well he had given the rings to the minister when asked and politely remained silent. He had seen the misting eyes of all the former cheerleaders and reflected with a smile.

Felix you may now kiss your bride.", the Minister told the Groom, bringing the former Ranger out of his revelry.

The former wheelchair bound young man raised Bonnie's veil. For a moment Bonnie and Felix stared at each other's eyes before they finally hugged and kissed for real and for the first time as Husband and Wife.

They turned to the rest of their friends and families present. As Ron saw Felix raise her hand he began to applaud to the newlyweds urging everyone else to do so as well. Ron glanced over and saw Kim doing the same thing.

Outside the chapel the wedding party formed a reception line as the rest of the people who came to the wedding exited the church. As a reminder Ron had already placed maps to the restaurant at the doors to the church.

They were getting ready to follow their friends when the photographer motioned for the bride and groom to return for the needed pictures. Kim and Ron stood back from most of the photos being taken and only got in when asked.

Finally Bonnie looked around, "Photo of Middleton Cheerleaders."

Ron pushed his wife ahead and leaned back with a smile.

"What about you Stoppable?", Tara asked.

"She's already out there Turner.", Ron replied.

"No I mean you.", she told him firmly.

"Ah not me, I was the mascot not a cheerleader, big difference. If you don't believe me ask two members of the Year Book Committee or Mr. Barkin here. He knows all the rules and regulations.", Ron informed them.

"Quite right ladies...Mr. Stoppable seems to know the regulations fairly well since he broke most of them during his first three years in high school.", the former vice-principal now current principal for Middleton High School told them.

"Stoppable...You were too a cheerleader.", Bonnie growled.

"Nope you guys went out of your way to make sure I wasn't mentioned on the squad. So if you don't mind I will sit this one out.", he smiled as he told them exactly the results of the vote that Kim had taken at the end of Sophomore Year.

"But we were wrong about that...about a lot of things that we now realize.", Hope chimed in.

Kim raised her hand, "How about Cheerleaders and Mascot then?"

"Oh I guess we can do _that_.", Ron replied.

"Not going to let them live that one down are ya Ron?", Felix whispered to Ron.

"Nope.", Ron told his buddy as he stepped forward to take part in the photo.

"OK Mad Dog sit right here with Kim on your lap and Tara, Hope and I will form around you two.", Bonnie instructed.

"Uh Bonnie isn't this a little risqué for wedding pictures?", Ron asked innocently.

"Shut up and do what you're told Stoppable, Kim haven't you been able to beat him down yet? It's been almost three years.", Bonnie admonished her former rival.

"Lord knows I've tried Bonnie, but he does have an independent streak a mile wide.", the red head chuckled, "Now it's just a waste of effort. What did his Mother say?"

"You know K I never asked her about her son, maybe I ought to. We might be able to find a whole bunch of neat stuff about him.", Bonnie smirked.

"Come on guys hurry up my knee's falling asleep.", Ron moaned.

"Are you calling me fat?", Kim looked at Ron dangerously.

"Uh no, no not at all honey, must be that old war wound bothering me again.", Ron muttered looking around trying in vain to get the girls moving.

"Yes you were, just for that we get to change places with each cheerleader sitting on your lap.", Kim told him sharply knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron finally caved in knowing anymore punishment was going to be worse, knowing that Ben Turner, Felix and Tommy Wilson were all watching his discomfort with amused smiles.

"Buck up Stoppable and quit whining about it, you'd never see a Marine whine would you?", Barkin taunted.

"No Sir, you wouldn't. Say, you wouldn't wanna volunteer to take my place, now would ya?", Ron asked.

"Uh no.", Barkin replied with a smile, "Remember I was never on the squad _nor_ the mascot, you'll have to deal with that yourself. Not only that I remember some words we had a few years ago, and I might be a Marine, but I am smart enough to know where not to put _my_ nose."

XXX

_Kimberly's...currently named Bonnie's for the evening:_

Bonnie, escorted by Felix, led the wedding party to the head table

The Emcee for the evening was the Captain who also doubled as the manager of the fine eatery. "Ladies and gentlemen in moments the waiters and waitresses will be around with your salads, please let them know what your favorite drink is. Now everyone do I hear a clinking of a spoon on a glass?", he asked with a wide smile, "Yes I did and we all know what that means. That's the universal message for the bride and groom to find each other because they each need a kiss."

X

After dinner Ron stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Ronald D Stoppable and it is my honor to be the best man for this glorious event."

The blond haired young man paused because of the applause then continued, "The Best Man and the Matron of Honor normally give a little speech and a toast. I lost and have to go first, but I think Tara cheated." (Again laughter.)

"I have known Bonnie and Felix as well as Tara and of coarse Kimberly who it is my honor to be married to. You can see that we are a fairly tight family here. But I guess I should get to the point. Felix has been my friend since that first day we met. I think he has been a better friend of mine than I have been of his and thanks buddy. Now Bonnie on the other hand...well as most of you know all though school we pushed each other's buttons and let's face it we weren't that close. Now after high school we both changed. I hope that I changed for the better and I know that Bonnie has. You see she tried to look after my KP for me while I was gone and there isn't anything that I can say that conveys my gratitude to this woman who has found a deep place in my heart now. Bonnie and Felix please rise as well as everyone else."

Seeing everyone standing Ron raised his glass to the Bride and Groom, "To Bonnie and Felix Renton, congratulations, I wish you both deep love, long life and great health. May you both continue to help others and bring many fine children into the world. Thanks for being friends to me and my family over the years and may the Lord bless you both."

After his toast Ron drained his wine glass and smiled as did everyone else.

Next a platinum blonde stood up and fingered a little wine glass of her own. With a clear voice Tara started, "As Ron said it is normally the job of the Best Man and the Matron of Honor to give speeches... and he is an interesting act to follow and yes Ron I cheated, but Kim was in on it." (Everyone chuckled) "As Ron stated he, I, Bonnie and Kim go way back. Now sometimes they didn't get along too well anyway Ron's fear of monkeys might have had something to do with it.", she paused.

"Anyway I don't care what he says but we were all cheer buds, even if we had our disagreements once in a while...OK a lot. Well one day Bonnie changed and that was a dark day for a lot of us. But from that dark day not only has Felix and Bonnie found each other...and I can attest that they have grown so deeply in love over the years that it just takes my breath away. Aside from that I have my Ben with me and Hope next to me has her man. Let us thank the Almighty for letting us walk a path to find our one and only. Please stand.", she asked.

"To Bonnie and Felix and the love that you share may it only get deeper for you.", Tara told them as she drained her glass.

X

As the wedding party danced Tara was just a little down, "Ron I was thinking, you know I never did say thanks for all you guys did."

"And you don't have to either, thanks for settling down with Ben. I am very proud of you two."

"You still deserve a kiss you know.", she told him.

"And KP will give it to me a little one later on this dance floor too.", Ron replied with a smile.

X

"Hey babe wanna dance?", Ron asked the red head.

"Only a slow one you big hunk.", Kim responded with a smirk.

XXXXX

_At the edge of a deep lake:_

"What are you doing.", Veronica Mankey hissed as the two women pulled her out of the black transport truck and dragged her towards the uninviting water.

"You were notified of the kidnapping of the child correct?", one of them asked.

"Go to hell, that kid belonged to us. That bitch Possible deserved to die.", Veronica spat.

"Go to hell yourself. Soon only your daughter will be left and you know that she hates you.", one of the women told her and they forced the head of the Mankey Clan down to her knees and into the water.

With a push of a button Veronica dropped completely into the water. The taller woman pushed the inmate's head the surface and held it there making sure Veronica never troubled good people again.

Ten minutes later it was all over. The two women quickly undressed the inmate once known as Veronica Mankey, removed her shock vest after using it once more to be sure she was no more. Then they attached concrete blocks to the chains, transported the body further out into the lake and submerged it not really caring if anyone found it or not. Cleaning their fingerprints off the vehicles they soon got into several other cars and went their own ways back to their primary assignments.

XXX

Beep Beep Beep:

Ron pulled his cell phone off his belt, "Yeah."

"Get em rolling. We got a call and a C-17 is inbound to pick up the security team. We have to deliver food type aid and they have already made the pick up.", Becky Stoner told Ron.

"How long do we have?", he asked seeing Kim was looking at him anxiously now.

"You have forty-five minutes. Better kiss Kim goodbye."

"Yeah I know, I'll fill her in, you know you have to stay here.", he told her.

"I know, I'll see you at the airport with the manifest Ron.", she informed him, breaking the connection.

"Uh KP this is it. I have to tell Bonnie and Felix. The Harris brothers have already left and it looks like Tom and Ben are breaking the news too. Let's do this quietly. I don't want to screw up their wedding anymore than we have to.", Ron explained to Kim.

"Yeah honey I'm coming home with you too.", Kim replied.

"Don't you want to stay?", he asked.

"Yeah I want to, but this is what we're about Ron we always have. Others before ourselves.", Kim told him as they walked off the dance floor to find the emcee and the Bride and Groom.

"Kim, Ron we just talked to Tom and Ben are you going too?", Bonnie asked.

"Yeah that's why we restarted Team Possible, but for obvious reasons KP is gonna stay here in town.", Ron told them, "Anyway congratulations, have a nice honeymoon and look for that envelope under your plate."

"Envelope?", Felix asked.

"Yeah it's sort of a tradition with us. Good luck guys.", Kim kissed Felix on the cheek.

Ron pulled Bonnie into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. The two former teen heroes grabbed hands and exited checking in with the Captain on the way out the door, explaining the sitch.

It wasn't long before Ron and Kim were home and Ron was dressed for the mission. "Kim I love you. I'll be home when I can. Luki, Tim, Monique I love all you guys.", Ron told his red headed goddess.

"Do you want me to short sheet them?", Kim drew Ron in closer.

"Huh? Short sheet? Whada ya mean?", Ron lost his focus again.

"Remember our wedding? We came back and the beds were messed with. We promised each other that we would get even.", Kim jogged her blond love machine's memory.

"Oh yeah, The stuff to do everything is in the garage, now don't hurt yourself and I promise to be back as soon as we can.", Ron smiled as was ready to swoop in for one more kiss when a horn sounded in the driveway.

"Damn, gotta go bye everybody.", as the blond was interrupted again.

* * *

A/N: Well it was an interesting chapter. As for the drowning sequence. My heritage is that of the border areas of Scotland. The authorities (what there were of them) found ways of eliminating trouble makers. One way was something called a drown hole. Guess what it was used for? Many a reiver (look up Border Reivers) ended up in one. Rope was too expensive. A good book to read is 'Steel Bonnet' by Fraiser.

Also I want to plug the collab that CB73 and I are posting. I think we have the side story done as well...and maybe another story in the mixing bowl, but it's going to have to wait a bit CB wants to get one of his done and I will do anything to get that to happen...hummmm maybe a few days in New Orleans will work out. Somebody say 'hurricane'?

So now we have Bonnie and Felix hitched, I wonder what's next?

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Disclaimer. All characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not me. I also make no monetary gains from this hobby...so there.**

**I want to thank CajunBear 73 for all his work over the last almost three years.**

**I also want to thank again readerjunkie, EnterpriseCV-6, CB73, Earl Allison and of course Rye Bread. I really appreciate the reviews guys.**

**So what are we going over in this one? Well something I have been hinting on for a long time. I HAD to do it, you see this fits in with the overall plan of the ARC. There's a plan? Of course there is. After 'R&R' closes out here in about three weeks I'm going to work on several others before coming back to this.**

**But I guess this tale isn't going to get done, if we don't get moving here.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 40

Of Sake Sisters and Harris Brothers

_Middleton Airport:_

"Good morning Master Sensei, it has been too long. Myself, Anna and Kimberly are looking forward to seeing you as well as Campbell, Yates and Wilson.", Ron told his old friend after he bowed.

"As yes Stoppable-san it is good to be back in Middleton for such a joyous occasion.", the older man replied with a half hidden smile, "Of course I lost out on the pool placed for Wanda-san and Suzie-san. Now where is that daughter of yours I haven't seen her in a while and we need some time together."

"Anna and RD are with Luki and KP. The ladies are cooking.", Ron smiled back.

Sensei visibly stiffened at this news, "Well at least Yori-kun isn't with them."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Sir, she's telling Kim and Luki about some of your favorite foods. Hiro and Ron-san took off to avoid collateral damage.", Ron chuckled, "It seems ninja bravery only goes so far."

Ron noticed Master Sensei's face suddenly pale, and then return to normal after he swallowed.

"He is very brave yet also he has very good survival instincts. And it is good the young one is learning proper skills.", the Ninja Master replied as Ron picked up the carryon bag, "Now let me introduce you to my two assistants, both are members of Inorto Nakamui's guard. First is Misha Ourkaro, she defeated several gorillas in hand to hand contact during recent action. The discussion of her gallantry will be the topic for a late night conversation. She is the cousin of Wanda Wang and accompanied me in part to see her.", he paused seeing the American bow to the young ninja.

_(Ah a relative of Wanda's huh? Then I must honor you as well. You see Wanda and Suzie have been my friends for years, we sorta trained together...and they both looked after KP when I left and joined the Army.),_ the blond haired man smiled after he rose from his bow to her, _(I see much needs to be discussed.)_

"Next to her is her friend Surkaru Orhakaro, he also distinguished himself on the walls when the gorillas attacked as well. I am deeply with in their debt.", the old Master finished smiling to himself as Ron honored both of the young ninjas.

_(Well met Surkaru and welcome to my small town. I hope your journey wasn't too tiring.),_ Ron smiled.

_(It is my honor to travel here.), _the male ninja responded wondering how the American could speak fluent Japanese.

Sensei, seeing his two students' confusion, explained, "Ron-sama is the Chosen One and the wielder of the Mystical Monkey Power. You have heard stories about his accomplishments from your instructors."

Both young Japanese stopped and stared at him wide-eyed quickly trying to bow, but were halted by Ron's wave of his hand.

"Let me guess, how many times has the incidents of me removing my gi with a Bo gone up to now?", Ron laughed lightly seeing their open mouths, "I mean it didn't happen _that _many times.".

"You can really glow Ron-sama?", Surkaru whispered in awe.

"I think that we can set up a little meditative session later if Sensei allows.", Ron replied.

"That would be wise young Master. I would like to see Anna-san and her friend who you think has the MMP my great friend Rufus-san carried. Please let us see to our luggage first.", Sensei told him.

"Yori and Hiro already debriefed Teams Panther and Twelve from their surveillance last night. We are going to have half of each team on hand for security and the others will be watching the children in question.", the Chosen One informed the Head Master at Yamanouchi, "All will be occupied with security, except for a couple of individuals to represent each team at the ceremony of course."

"That is a very good plan Stoppable-sama.", he smiled.

"I wish it was mine, Sir. Kim thought it up.", he smiled, "After the screw-up that we had with the kidnappings we're a little cautious now."

Sensei nodded, "As you should be. So the geneticist is no more?"

Ron had paused for a few moments, "We were attacked by creatures similar to those that attacked Yamanouchi, and we were able to defeat them and their creators. That would also be a late night topic for Sake and tea for those not old enough to partake. However I think these two might like some hot chocolate. We will never be troubled by Amy Hall or KP's EX again and most of the Mankeys are now dead, only one or two left."

"Then that is too bad they found their demise.", the white haired Japanese man stated sadly not knowing that the wife of Henry Mankey terminated in rather brutal way to remove a threat.

"Yes it is I am troubled what lengths some will travel to continue with their arrogance. It truly broke my heart.", Ron replied, "Before I destroyed the lair I had reduced her and the Fukushima clones to something resembling 'The Blob' from that science fiction movie. It was pretty gross, though Wanda was impressed by it."

"Heh just as it broke your heart when you threw those aliens into the sky?", Sensei asked lowly, "And only Wanda Wang could enjoy someone's predicament like she can."

"Ah Sensei, you know most people still don't know what happened, and I think it's better that way.", the blond American half smiled.

"Now one thing bothers me Josh Mankey's Mother escaped from prison, I hope that she doesn't cause any trouble later. Maybe she's in the witness protection program?", Ron informed the older man, "I got the briefing from a Deputy Director at Global Justice, but that than her disappearence there has been no word of her."

"I thought she was safely put away. I will have some of my aides look into this. That woman is not deserving of trust.", Sensei replied somewhat worried the woman may still cause trouble, "If she is on the loose then that will make my decision to leave my two operatives in Middleton with their new husbands a foregone conclusion."

"Thank you Master, it is more than I could wish for."

Sensei turned to his students, "You see by listening young ones you learned more just as I stated earlier." Seeing twin nods he continued, "This is also a topic for later. You will discover many truths while here in Middleton. Make sure you know the nature of anyone you disclose them to. Now let us proceed to baggage claim."

XX

_Wanda and Suzie's Condo:_

"Alright Suzie you're done here. Wanda it's your turn to get back up on that stool.", Monique ordered.

"But why are you doing this Monique-san?", the taller of the two ninjas asked.

"Because Ron asked and he wants both of you to look perfect.", the African-American beauty replied.

"But we looked good enough before...", Wanda was cut off.

"And you'll be perfect on Saturday girls. Come on Wanda get your butt up here.", Monique ordered again.

"Oh all right.", the ninja muttered lowly,_(Sister have you been in on any briefings of the Mother of the drunk? Normally we are included on intelligence and I haven't heard anything in a while...well since Ron-sama was told she vanished while being transfered in custody.) _

_(You were just frustrated with the old hag Wanda, what's the matter you want to meet her again? Everything will come out fine in the end, without her inebriated family around her what danger can she be?),_ Suzie giggled.

_(I don't know, but I don't trust the old witch either.), _Wanda mused as it seemed hackles came up on her neck.

_(Do you care that much about her? Maybe Sensei will allow us to teach her the reason as to why she shouldn't mess with people we protect. (If she continues to be a problem maybe we will be able to remove her like we did her family when they were in the conspiracy to kidnap the child and the friends.)_

_(I don't care now that the one threat has been eliminated. If this one attacks there will be only two left.), _Wanda cautioned.

_(Only if they are a threat to the family and refuse to change their ways. Unneeded killing was always to be avoided.), _Suzie responded not knowing that someone had already removed this thorn from their collective sides. Veronica Mankey in the past had attacked one she had been charged to protect and she didn't trust the older woman as far as she could throw the Statue of Liberty. Fortunately the mission of a couple weeks before concluded in a very comfortable way for everyone involved.

_(Sigh, it is against my better judgment...but I agree. No terminations unless Sensei or Ron-sama orders it.),_ Wanda responded.

_(It is the way it should be.),_ Suzie told her friend not wanting to worry about the head of the Mankey Clan or what was left of it.

_(Good maybe she will learn enough sense to leave the Chosen One and his family alone from now on.), _Wanda sighed as Monique made another adjustment.

"Will you two peak in English please?", Monique asked wondering what the chatter was all about.

"We apologize Monique-san.", Suzie Chin responded.

"It's just that Japanese is our native tongue and sometimes we automatically fall back into using it.", Wanda explained.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"Luki are you sure this is how you make sushi?", Kim whispered while wondering if Yori knew _anything_ about cooking, "It's not like anything I've ever seen and remember I've been to Yamanouchi myself."

Luki looked around, then spying her cousin on the other side of the kitchen, muttered almost in a whisper, "Humor Yori-san Kim, then when she leaves we will do it the way my Mother did." Speaking up to cover it Luki asked Yori, "Yori-san when is Ron-sama supposed to be back with Sensei and his assistants?"

The ninja looked at her watch, and then glanced at Anna who was watching a movie with RD; flopping around as she usually does when cute and bored, "Soon they will be here."

XX

_The Harris brother's condo:_

"Walter you need to relax, look at Albert.", Ben Turner told his old squad mate.

"Bert's not calm Sarge, he shook himself to pieces already 'cause he was so nervous. Go ahead and shake him to see if he rattles.", Suzie's fiancée smirked, "At least I'm half normal."

"Huh?...What were you saying?", the large former Ranger asked as he came out of his befuddlement in his musings about his fiancée.

"I said that Wanda told you that you were wearing the wedding dress. She opted for the tux.", Walt replied with a smirk.

Albert Harris suddenly started looking for something to throw at his brother to knock him out of his chair.

"Don't do it, Suzie would have to kick your old butt.", Walt taunted, "And Wanda would help her too cause I'm so frail."

Looking around Albert finally smiled and whispered to Turner, "He doesn't know what I did to his underwear. Suzie's gonna kill me."

Walt got up to pour himself a cup of java while Bert continued. "Walt's already packed, but I removed all his underwear and replaced it with frilly stuff I ordered from an online company. Ssshhh, don't tell him."

"How do you know if it fits?", Ben asked.

"Who cares?", Bert replied innocently as Walt returned.

"Hey did Sarge Wilson get back in town with his woman?", Ben asked deciding to take the conversation to another topic.

"Yeah, last night. Hope had to go to a baby shower for one of the women she used to work with and Tommy went along as supporting cast.", Bert replied.

"So he's getting into his role as whipped puppy then?", Ben smiled.

"Just like you did.", Albert smirked as he reminded the other NCO, "But he's really fallen for her. He loves that woman just as much as you love Tara. He's gotten even worse since that aide mission down to the Caribbean a couple weeks ago. So anyway here we are with Tom and Hope tying the knot at the end of summer."

"Say what? That's two more we have this year then.", Ben told them.

"Yeah let us get it out of our system.", Bert laughed.

"Wanda will knock it out of your system brother. But that reminds me, did she ever tell you why she canceled out of that wedding?", Walt asked, "All I got from Suzie is this ninja secret crap. She only said it was something that they should have taken care of years ago."

"Nah, but it must not have been too important. Ron didn't seem to concerned about it when I asked, it was they had to get ready to go to Europe to check something out for him.", Albert replied.

"OK back on track here, where are you guys going on your honeymoons?"

"Uh, neither of us is telling. I know we could be in a hotel on the other side of the world and we could be called out. **That** is not going to happen to either of us.", Walter Harris replied somewhat seriously this time.

"Ron or Becky wouldn't do that, Kim would kill them.", Ben replied.

"Still not taking any chances. We're not even giving any hints to what parts of the world we'll be. And we're leaving our cell phones here. Only GJ will know because of our chips.", Bert educated him, "And not to burst your bubble, but Kim tried to kill him years ago and it didn't work."

"OK I was just spitballin'. And as for killing Stoppable, if anyone wants to try I can get the Batesville Casket Company ® to home deliver.", Ben laughed.

"And don't count on me to be in the same part of the world as him.", Walt nodded towards his brother with a smirk as he tried to ignore his former squad leader, "Only with Suzie am I going anywhere this weekend."

"Yeah I remember mine. Then I had to ship out less than a month after Tara and I got hitched on an emergency deploy. God I felt so lonely and if it hadn't been for the Stoppables helping us through it we might not have made our first anniversary. Now it's great.", Ben told them.

XXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

"We're back.", Ron called out as he opened the door to let his guests in.

Immediately Luki ran to the front door and bowed to Sensei, "Welcome to Middleton, Master."

"You look well Luki-san, I see that married life suits you.", Sensei replied with a smile and bow, "Please welcome my assistants into the hospitality of the home."

"It would be my honor Sensei though it is Kim-san's home.", Luki replied.

"It is your home as well Luki.", Kim replied from behind her, "I owe you my and my babies' lives."

"Be that as it may, may I introduce Misha Orharaku and Surkaru Orhakaro? They are related to Wanda-san and Suzie-san, and I thought that it would be appropriate for at least one member of each one's families to witness this joyous event.", Sensei smiled.

"As Luki has said it is our honor to welcome you to our humble home. Please make yourselves at home, maybe Yori can entertain you while Luki and I finish lunch.", Kim graciously replied.

In all the commotion Anna and RD were sneaking up on the group. Sensei, noticing the girl he had met before, held out his hands silently offering to pick her up. With a giggle Anna held her arms up and almost jumped into Sensei's arms. RD seemed to be left out when Anna asked, "Sensei can you say hi to RD? He's my friend."

"Yes Anna-san, it is my honor to meet you RD-san, would like to sit with me on the floor and talk for a while?", Sensei asked.

"Yes Sir.", the young hyperactive boy replied.

"Master I'll get your bags while you and Yori talk to the kids.", Ron told him.

By the time Ron returned, Sensei, Yori, Luki, Kim, Anna and RD as well as the two assistants were sitting in a circle with their eyes closed.

"Please hurry Ron-san I wish to add you to this link to explore our friend's and your daughter's abilities."

XXX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home the next day:_

"Finally, we got rid of them.", Monique growled as she pushed the last of the men out knowing they were going to a tavern for a few."

"Yeah I never thought that Ron would be so hard to pry out of the house.", Kim laughed, "I'll be right back after I check on the twins."

Within a half hour the house was full for the double bachelorette party.

When Wanda and Suzie arrived they were more than surprised at the applause that they received.

"Here you two, I heard from someone that you like Sake.", Tara laughed as she handed them each a glass.

"Thank you Tara-san, uh I don't know what to say, but I'm sure that Wanda here can say a few words. Of course you know once she gets started she won't shut up.", Suzie Chin laughed.

"Suzie I don't _talk_ that much.", Wanda laughed.

"Only when you're awake and not eating sister.", Suzie laughed with the females who were listening to the little back and forth between the lifelong friends.

"Come on in you two. Sensei's in town and he told me to tell you that you can reveal some of your missions. Like when you watched me when it was bad, but only the funny ones.", Kim told the Sake Sisters, "Earlier today over a cup of tea he told me that it was you who pranked Josh when we went to Hawaii in 2008. Just how did you do it?"

Seeing that they had everyone's attention Suzie smiled and nodded, "Alright everyone sit down and I think Wanda should tell this one since it was her idea."

"Kim do you remember much about that little show you and the artist put on for your fans in Hawaii?", Wanda asked.

"Well sorta, I mean I was under control of the drugs and all.", the red head replied sadly.

"One night on the island, shortly after the famous hand-on-the-ass moment for the cameras, do you remember Josh going out drinking?", Wanda asked.

"He was constantly out drinking and would sometimes bring some of his 'playmates' back to the room, if that's what you mean. I mean how stupid can you be?", Kim asked looking around at the other women, who nodded.

Wanda leaned back in her chair as she thought back to that event, "Well this particular night he didn't bring anyone back, I can assure you...Anyway Suzie and I had him at this bar. We were drinking Sake and having a pretty good time of it too."

Here she paused in her musings to look at Kim, "You know Josh Mankey tried to drink us under the table, using Sake to do it...", then shook her head in amusement, "Well we got creative and when one of us had his attention the other would empty her glass into his…and we did this until almost closing time. It still amazes me we didn't end up poisoning him."

She continued, "Well he finally passed out in our room and we dragged him to what we thought was his door and left after getting the attention of whomever was inside...We thought it was you Kim-san. Remember we were very drunk at the time. Anyway in the morning we got up and remembered that it wasn't your room. And when we saw you two the next day, he looked much worse than we did when you came down to get some breakfast. Remember the Sake that was delivered?"

Seeing Kim nod she continued, "Well we ordered it then, and every time you saw it brought to you the rest of the time you were on the island."

Kim Stoppable snorted, "I wondered about that. I mean every time he saw that stuff he had to run to the restroom and toss his socks."

"Fukushima...remember, I didn't know his real name at that point was really ticked at Josh because he drank so much. What I can remember of that adventure still sorta grates on my nerves.", Kim told everyone as she nodded to two forms that appeared behind Wanda, "Now what else did you two do him?"

"Well we would change our appearance sometimes and follow him to a bar, then get him passed out drunk and leave him somewhere.", Suzie told them getting laughs out of Tara, and Bonnie who had returned from her honeymoon and was sipping some hot tea.

"Wanda-san we have a guest who has traveled a long distance to see you on this happy date, would you care to say hello to her?", Luki asked.

"Huh who are you...", Wanda turned around with wide eyes.

"Wanda-san?", the small form asked meekly.

For a moment nothing was said. Then the small form asked softly, "Don't you remember me cousin?"

_(Misha? Cousin Misha? How?),_ Wanda asked, still in shock.

_(Hai.),_ the small form replied switched to English, "I came with Sensei; I followed in your footsteps, just as my friend. You remember Surkaru Orhakaro? A cousin of Suzie-san, and he is with me as well. But at the moment he is at the men's party."

_(Surkaru is here?), _Suzie asked.

_(Hai.)_

_(I need to speak to him.),_ Suzie pleaded and looked in askance as a dialed cell phone appeared in her hand from a smirking Yori.

On the other end a familiar voice spoke, _(Cousin it is Surkaru, may I see you later tonight after the party? I have met your Walter-san and he is a good man.)_

"Please and bring him with you. You two can drive over to Kim-san's home.", Suzie began to weep almost overwhelmed by the surprise..

XX

_Billy's Place:_

Hirotaka laughingly handed the phone to his surprised countryman as he watched Ron Stoppable help hold the oversized chocolate soda glass for the small Japanese boy sitting on his lap.

He also noted that Big Mike was similarly engaged with his own son.

Walter Harris watched the phone being transferred to the younger man, a teen actually, with questioning eyes before it passed to him. "Walter-chun it is Suzie, please make sure that my cousin is with you when you stop by later."

"Yes Ma'am...This guy is your cousin? Hey maybe he has some good stories to tell about you.", Walt laughed knowing how to get a rise out of her.

"Don't go and lose all the points that you have gained over the last couple of months, honey-chun." Suzie warned, "At least not on the night before we wed."

"OK, ok Suzie I won't, hey I wonder where Sensei went? He and Wilson were here a little while ago. Maybe I'd better go look for them before they get into trouble...Oh there they are. Albert took them outside."

"Why did he do that Walter-chun?", Suzie asked.

"Uh I think that Bert had hung onto some of that stuff that the Monkeys were distilling and wanted an expert opinion. I guess he forgot about his fiancée.", Walt laughed.

"Walter-chun! Behave yourself!"

"I am behaving, we didn't have a stripper; we had a few drinks and told stories and babysat the little boys and helped them drink chocolate sodas. That to me is behaving.", Walt explained.

"I suppose you are correct. I will see you later. And don't bring my cousin to me drunk.", she told him.

"I can't, he's a minor in this country remember?", Walt told her.

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Well what are _they_ doing?", Wanda asked

"Sensei and Albert-san are drinking together with Wilson-san, it appears that your fiancée acquired homemade alcoholic beverages from the Mankey estate and wanted Sensei's opinion of them. You know how Sensei can be during wedding festivities.".

Groan, "Oh no not again.", Yori spoke up, "You should have seen him later during my reception after all the innocents had retired for the evening. Even Kim-san's husband had left early, though Wilson-san was the life of the party until he passed out in a corner.

"That's not so bad.", Kim told them.

"It would serve you best to think so Kim-san. Sensei sometimes does his meditation while in such a state. It makes for some very interesting visions.", Yori laughed, "Once when he was reading the scrolls describing you, he thought that it described a beauty mark on the small of your back. As a result the rest of his aides spent hours searching through those scrolls for a better description of it."

"Do you mean like this one?", Kim asked turning half around and raising her blouse a little.

With wide eyes Yori looked and nodded, "We all thought it was because he had been reading while drunk."

"I guess ya just never know Yori, but it never occurred to me that Sensei drank.", Kim mused not knowing of the bet he had made concerning the future of her oldest child.

"Did you think that Master Sensei never 'partook'? That is a fairly naive outlook. I won't say his age, but I can tell you that he is at least as old as your Nana and we all know that she has a little pick-me-up once in a while.", Yori responded not intending to say how old her grandfather actually was.

"I suppose, but I just never thought of him that way. His voice reminds me of this navigator or was that helmsman; I can't remember which, aboard this spaceship in a TV show. I guess since I watched the reruns as a kid I never though of _that _voice in connection with any type of booze.", Kim explained.

XXXXX

_11AM Saturday Morning. The Morning Star Church. Upperton, Colorado:_

"It looks like you're going to have your hands full in about fifteen minutes Sensei.", Ron laughed lightly having taken over both Best Man's spots for the double wedding, showing him that both ring sets in his pocket labeled correctly.

"It is wise to do such a thing Stoppable-san.", Sensei smiled not revealing his hangover.

"Thanks, but it was KP's idea. Monique finally talked Wanda and Suzie out of being each other's Bride's Maid and she suggested that Walter and Albert do the same thing with the Best Man. So KP is the Matron of Honor and I am the Best Man. Of course you get to escort Wanda and Suzie down the aisle. It's gonna be pretty cool Sir.", Ron explained.

"Yes it will be cool as you say Stoppable-san, when we are done today I wish to see the new ones again. I want to see something since Anna-san and RD-san's abilities seem to be growing.", Sensei revealed having only really talked to them once since coming to Middleton.

"OK we can do that tonight or in the morning. The boys aren't as strong as Anna was when she was born. But I can tell you that I was able to communicate with them like I did Anna. I don't seem to be able to do that with other babies.", Ron explained.

"I think I understand, but there are ways to see if they have the power. We shall look them over well tonight or in the morning. I must go to the back of the church while you must go and bring out the doomed men. Good luck with them.", Sensei chuckled as he turned to leave.

XX

"Can you do something with Wanda and Suzie here, I mean they're driving me nuts.", Kim frowned watching the two ninja almost have a meltdown in front of her.

"But what if Albert takes one look at me and starts running.", Wanda mumbled.

"He will not do that he is just as nervous as you are. It is normal Wanda-san.", Yori spoke to her friend.

"But Suzie's not as nervous as I am.", Wanda continued to shake.

"Wanna bet Sister? What if Walter-chun finds me grotesque?", Suzie moaned.

"He won't Suzie trust me, remember how nervous I was. I think the only one who wasn't, was Kim-san.", Luki nodded to her Sister-in-law.

"Don't look at me when I figured out I was getting married I was so goofy I hardly remembered it.", Kim laughed remembering how she figured it out.

Luki took Suzie off to the side while Yori calmed the taller ninja. Kim just shook her head that her former college instructor was so nervous.

"Ladies and I use the term loosely, if you can quit having a meltdown the music has started.", Kim told them taking control of the situation like she should.

XX

_Inside the chapel:_

_'Man I hope Sensei remembers which Bride went with what Groom.', _Ron worried as he smiled at his approaching wife and Matron of Honor for the double wedding, _'Cause the old guy tied one on last night. I wonder how he can do that. Those two kids were sure impressed.'_. Ron then looked around and saw Monique holding onto Anna while in the same pew Mike and Justine Little sat with their son, RD. Kim Stoppable's namesake little Kimmie Little and Kim Stoppable's sister-in-law Hanna Stoppable had been both been tapped as Flower Girls and had done their normal great job.

_'Now that's a thought, little Kimmie and Hanna: Professional Flower Girls.',_ he mused as a thought came to him _"Head in the game you big hunk."_

"_Thanks KP.",_ Ron thought back as he checked over the two nervous Grooms making sure they weren't edging for the door and the former Rangers who though serving as Groomsmen were keeping an eye on them as well.

Hearing the music change Ron's and everyone else's heads turned towards the read of the church where a short old man in elegant red and gold robes stood with two figures, one tall and one shorter dressed in pure white.

"_Well here we go.", _Ron thought to those who could share thoughts with him.

"_Indeed Stoppable-sama as you say 'here we go'.",_ Sensei thought back as he stepped into the Church honoring the two Brides.

XX

Kim watched as two friends who had watched over her for years became one with two brothers. _'All four have a deep past with Ronnie, and now me...I am soooo lucky.' _Kim sniffled and kept her smile for them while she kept both bouquets as Wanda and Suzie's hands were busy with other things at the moment.

"_OK genius boy nice job keeping the ring sets straight.", _she sent approving to Ron.

"_Hey KP I just labeled them like you told me.",_ Ron sent back with a smile.

"_Like I suggested Ronnie.",_ she sent in reply.

"_As your Wife has a habit of saying Stoppable-sama 'head in the game', they are finishing.",_ a thought reminded them.

Both were brought back to the here and now by Sensei's non-verbal warning.

As soon as the final blessing was given Ron felt an unmistakable urge to be next to his life partner. As the two couples led the way down the aisle, Kim and Ron came together. They kissed fleetingly, then she slipped her arm around Ron's and began their walk back outside to their place in the receiving line.

XX

After the toasts and during the dances Ron passed each Bride an envelope. "What is this Ron-san?", Wanda asked.

"It's something for the kids when they come. Now congratulations, and go take care of your men. And if you'll excuse me I see that I gotta go and spare my old squad mates, Sensei's on the prowl again.", Ron laughed then kissed both Brides on the cheek, "I love you both."

_(Well Sister when we made that deal while we were in second year did you really think that we would ever be in this position?), _Suzie asked as she watched Walter making the rounds feeling very warm inside after Ron latched on to Kim's arm to both get Sensei to focus on something else and to go and pick up the babies from the Possible home where both sets of parents were babysitting.

_(No, no not really. We both knew the risks with our profession. But we've been really lucky over the years to be together to be able to support each other. I wonder if that was the plan?), _Wanda replied as she looked over at the red robed ninja master who took that moment to look their way and wink.

_(See that...he knew, he knew!), _Wanda hissed to her best friend as she grabbed Suzie and pointed.

_(Does that surpise you sister?)_

* * *

A/N: OK I've been hinting for a lot of words about Wanda and Suzie and I finally got around to writing this. Hope you all liked it there are a few more shorties on tap and then the break. Hmmm speaking of Hope...well that's for later.

Also there has been a lot of consternation about the demise of Veronica Mankey being so cold blooded and all. Neither Ron nor Sensei had anything to do with it and are confused as much as the authorities as to her disappearance as well as being troubled that she may show up again at any time. Considering how many enemies the Mankey family made over the years, it's a wonder someone didn't do something with them before. Do I know who did it? Nope, but I'll keep an ear out. If anyone has ideas I'm sure that the government would like to know. So did Suzie and Wanda have anything to do with Veronica's death? NO. They had another mission and that will show up a little later.

OK who caught the Sulu piece?

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Disclaimer; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Anne and James Possible and the rest of the characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not me or CB73, though if they did we'd see a lot more of the show on the boob tube. Also neither of us make a dime off this...that makes us amateurs. However if you want to use the characters invented by me, please ask.**

**I want to thank CajunBear for all his support and hard work in making this easier to read than it was, so send him a PM to let him know what you think.**

**I also want to thank Earl Allison, Mr. Rye Bread, readerjunkie, EnterpriseCV-6 and CB73 for their reviews and continuing support.**

**You know we've been having a lot of brides walking down the aisle, I wonder if another type of party can come along? OK...you all have been warned.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 41

Triple Honors

_The White House:_

"Mr. President, Ron and I just don't know how to thank you for this. It's such an honor and a surprise that you invited me and my Team to this dinner.", Kim Stoppable told the leader of the free world looking radiant in her dark green gown.

"Mrs. Stoppable my wife and I have been fans of yours for many years. What you and your husband have accomplished has been very remarkable.", he replied as he offered her a glass of wine.

"Thank you Sir, but I can't, I'm still nursing for another week or two...well, maybe just one. The boys are growing fast.", Kim smiled as she noticed her husband approaching with Anna in his arms.

"Sergeant Stoppable it is good of you to come. Many people may not know who you are, but I and my staff are well aware of your service both in the military and in assisting Mrs. Stoppable over the years.", he told the blond man as he checked out the child Ron was holding.

"Thank you Mister President, um the First Lady asked me to get your attention. I believe she needs to see you for a moment.", Ron told the Commander-in-Chief delivering the message that he had been asked to do.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable please excuse me I should see what Nancy needs.", he asked as he excused himself, leaving the former teen heroes together.

"Hey babe how are you doing?", Ron asked seeing that she was nervous.

"What was the _real_ reason they asked us here?", the red head frowned, "And where are our 'rents?"

"I think they went to check on JD and DJ they should be bac...oh crap. Uh honey why don't we go and see how Becky and Will are doing, I think I need to make myself scarce.", Ron lowered his voice, his eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost.

"Why?", Kim hissed lowly as she followed the Vet's gaze towards some faces she knew while trying to stay with him. _'Why is he acting like this?'_

"Hey Will, Becky enjoying the party?", Ron asked as they arrived while the forms of the Booths, the Jacksons and the Grants made their way to the four, large grins on their faces too. With them were other Ranger buddies he had served with years before. _'Why's everybody around us?'_

"Not as much as you two will be in a couple of minutes if the rumors are true.", Deputy Director Du snickered so low neither Ron nor Kim could hear him.

"May I see Anna? We haven't talked since last summer and she's such a sweetie.", Martha asked as she held out her hands to the munchkin.

"Anna do you want to see Mrs. Jackson?", Ron asked his eldest.

"Yeah Daddy.", Anna replied as she held out her tiny hands.

After the blonde munchkin was off in someone else's arms Ron asked keeping his voice low. "OK what's Senator Hortz doing here?", he asked catching the bewildered look on his wife's face.

"She's not a Senator anymore, Stoppable, she uhh called the President up and set up this little dinner...You know with her and the First Lady being cousins and all...She sorta got wind of you and guessed at what your men from the squad were up to... Well I guess I better let her explain.", John Grant told him as the elderly woman approached the group escorted by Colonel and Mrs. Welch.

"Just how did she get wind of me? Damn now I'll never hear the end of it.", Ron asked thinking he'd covered his tracks pretty well and stayed hidden from public scrutiny back then.

The older woman introduced herself, breaking off any further questioning by the blond young man, "Mrs. Stoppable it **is **my pleasure to finally meet you after all these years. Gentlemen, Ladies that goes for you as well. **Sergeant** **Loose'** how are you this evening I'm Debbie Hortz. You _do_ remember me don't you?", Debbie looked at them gauging their reactions.

"Senator it is good to see you.", John Grant told her as John Jackson held out his hand to the diplomat Ron not saying anything yet.

"It's Ambassador now Gentlemen. It's been a while hasn't it Sergeant?", she asked evenly, "You know I am a woman of my word. When I said I wanted to meet the young men who rescued me, I meant that. And I am used to getting my way."

"Yes Ma'am I thought that you had better things to do and we were very busy training and getting ready for deployment.", Ron explained thinking there was no way out of the meeting now.

The older woman laughed lightly, "Bull Hockey! Colonel Welch told me you were as slippery as an eel. For many years I lost track of you...until last Thanksgiving that is. I should really send a box of flowers to Miss Marks. I recognized you after all those years and I still remember that ride you got me on. And the patch. It's in my trophy cabinet."

"Patch?", Kim mused with a smile as she noticed her husband was obviously nervous and beginning to sweat.

"Ma'am? Excuse me I don't know what you are talking about. My memory isn't the greatest.", Ron replied as sweat began to show more clearly on his brow.

"Sure you don't Sergeant, but you see **I** have a photographic memory and **I** don't forget the men who rescued me from those terrorists and carried me through that swamp and got me on that plane. When I called to meet your team of men I hit a brick wall starting with John Squared here (She nodded at the two Lieutenant Colonels.) But as my cousin's husband can tell you I never give up. It took a while to get everything done, but here you are. Now I know who you are and what you've been up to. I know that you and Kimberly have brought Team Possible back online though she doesn't go in the field any more. Anyway I convinced Ernie to do this as a way of saying thank you for my life. He is also signing a bill tonight called the Frank Cole Act, which you might find interesting. It's about backstopping the families of our downed servicemen and servicewomen.", she informed him.

"Ma'am.", Ron looked defeated, "I...I don't know what to say. Thanks..."

"It is I who should be saying thank you for my life.", Ambassador Hortz replied, "Not only that but at the signing a special guest is here and you might want to introduce Kimberly and Anna to her."

"Who is that Ma'am, I mean Ambassador?", Ron asked wracking his brain trying to figure out who else was going to show up for this shindig.

"Frank Cole's widow. I know that she has remarried, but I also know that you have helped her through her time of need. I'm sure that she will be happy to see you again after all these years.", Hortz informed him.

"Ma'am she's here?", Ron asked wide eyed and ashen obviously visibly shaken.

"Actually she's right behind you Sergeant.", Barbara Hortz smiled with sad eyes.

Kim stepped up as Ron turned around and saw the woman who, when he first met her, was nearly broken. "Ma'am if you don't remember, I'm Ron. I brought Frank home to you. I'm really sorry..." He had to pause for a moment, "PFC Cole was a fine man and my pleasure to serve with him...He..."

Ron Stoppable was cut off as the woman, a year or two older than he, wrapped him in a crushing hug. The red head looked on approvingly as the two shared an embrace that both had looked forward to for years.

The current and former Rangers stood around the two as another circle closed and was brought to conclusion with sobs and hugs.

X

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and little people, could you please follow the President into the Oval Office?", the Chief of Staff asked.

Once there the signing ceremony along with the speech went pretty quickly. Once it was over the pens were handed out to the former Mrs. Cole, Colonels Welch, Jackson and Grant, as well as Kim as souvenirs.

"I suppose that we might as well do all of this at one time.", the President began as he looked around with a large smile on his face, "Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable. Please come forward, the United States of America is highly in your debt."

With wide eyes she did as requested quite oblivious that her mother and Ron's mother had returned with her twin boys and for the moment were staying behind their husbands as they inched closer to the ceremony now underway.

As she stood before the leader of the free world he began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Kim Stoppable has spent a major portion of her life chasing bad people and helping good people. After high school she joined Global Justice and has served with distinction and honor. While she has received various awards for her accomplishments there she received none from this great country which benefited from her actions."

The two Harris couples looked on, each raven haired lady smiled as they held the hands of their spouses as the President continued.

Yori Takana held her child while Hirotaka stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

Off to their left were Tara and Ben, and the newlyweds Bonnie and Felix Renton. Further back a very large man held two children in his arms as a slight blonde slipped her arm around his waist, all four were smiling and for some reason the smallest one seemed to be on his best behavior.

On the right three men who had served together, two of them having a great deal to do with the earlier proceedings, held their wives', and girlfriend's, hands as they watched quietly.

Deputy Director Du watched the unfolding events with a smug satisfied smile on his face as he held his fiancée's hand and began to move to the front. Becky Stoner, for her part, sniffed knowing what was going to happen since Du had clued her in the day before and made her promise to keep the secret that was soon to be revealed. The President then turned to Deputy Director Du, "It was on the recommendation of Will Du, my Cabinet, the heads of Congress and most importantly my wife that I confer the Presidential Medal of Freedom on Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable for helping all those people and helping to make the world a safer place."

The President then removed a blue ribbon with a white star attached to it from a special container and placed it over Kim's head and around her neck. Ron began applauding, and then everyone else joined in.

He had always been her biggest fan and now she had the recognition that he had always thought she deserved. After she shook his hand Kim turned around beaming with tears in her eyes as her family and friends moved forward to congratulate her. _'But about Ron?',_ she mused sadly, _'He's every bit as much of hero as I am. He did things that were amazing and terrifying in the course of his life.'_

"Anna did you see that your Mommy's a hero.", Ron told his daughter who was still being held by Martha Jackson.

"Yeah Daddy, she's pretty too.", the blonde tyke replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes she is honey. We're lucky that she's here for us.", Ron replied, unaware of another figure who was moving to the front of the room.

When Kim returned to her place in the room, Anna wanted to be held by her Mom, so she happily took her child off Mrs. Jackson. After Anna was in her mother's arms Ron leaned in and gave her a light buzz on the lips. In response Kim, with Anna in her arms, laid her head against the former Ranger's chest.

As the applause finally ended the President continued, "Indeed tonight is a night for heroes. First Frank Cole who lost his life while on a mission to free Nancy's cousin from terrorists, I am personally in his debt. Then we honored Kim Possible.", here he paused, "However we are not quite done yet. This isn't quite how this is handled, but considering everything is connected in a way that to me is amazing, I think you'll be happy." The Leader of the Free World announced then paused for affect.

Then he continued. "You see there was a person who helped Kimberly when she did all that hero work back when she was a kid. And that same person also led that mission to rescue Barb Hortz. This person normally stayed in the background so very few people were aware of him, even the people who were closest to him. Sergeant Stoppable, also known as Sergeant Loosse', please come forward.", the Chief of the Armed services asked.

Ron stiffened like a deer in the head lights,_ 'I gotta go. I gotta hide.'_

"Rooooonnnn, it's alright. People need to know about you.", Kim whispered while she and Anna gave him a push.

"But...", he stalled.

"They're waiting for you, are you gonna make the President wait?", Kim hissed trying to get him to relax and move.

A hand from behind gave him another shove. "You better get up there Sarge. This is for all the guys. I'll bet they're pullin' for ya.", Tom told him firmly.

Ron Stoppable took a deep breath and let it out as he stepped up to the Commander-in-Chief.

"Took your time getting up here, didn't ya Stoppable?", Colonel Welch asked as he saw an amused gleam in the President's eyes, "You were a lot faster in the old days."

The President took over, "Sergeant Stoppable you were a member of Team Possible and assisted Kim Possible, now Kim Stoppable, numerous times. While she was a natural you had to work very hard to get better, which to your credit you did on your own. After you took down the Alien invaders you left and joined the Army assuming a new name so you wouldn't receive preferential treatment. While in the Army you became a Ranger and completed many (he looked at Col. Welch who nodded) assignments. Nearly all of them hazardous and most of which you have never received recognition for."

"In recognition of the actions he performed in the field and the sacrifices made in executing those actions, the hardships endured while undertaking those assignments, the United States of American bestows upon Sergeant Ronald Stoppable the highest honor our country can present to a member of our military, The Medal of Honor."

The President then took a medal out of a box, presented it to Ron and then fastened the light blue ribbon on which it was fixed around his neck. He then grasped the former Ranger's hand after coming to attention and saluting the medal as was customary, "Congratulations Sergeant Stoppable for everything that you have done in the past and what you are continuing to do now for this great country.

Ron then shook the hands of Colonels Welch, Grant and Jackson as well as his CO Major Booth while all present surrounded him. Once done, eyes shining, Kim came to him, placed Anna in his arms and hugged him for all he was worth.

XX

Later after dinner Ron's mother-in-law, asked, "Ronald this music reminds me that I haven't danced with you in a while. So while Kimmie is talking with friends, let's take a spin."

"Sure Mrs. Dr. P.", Ron smiled.

As they began the slow dance she asked, "Well do you feel like a hero now Ronald?"

Sigh, "I wish I could Mrs. P. You see KP was always the hero...she was my own hero. That was her job, mine was to assist her and be the distraction."

"But later you saved her from the aliens, at that point you came into your own..."

"My wife would have found a way to beat them Ma'am. If I had been more self-confident, I would have fought for her and found a way to keep Fukushima and Josh from hurting her like they did.", Ron fretted.

"Man I was so stupid to not know there was something else going on when she changed how she looked at me so fast. I should have challenged Josh then and then none of that horror would have happened to her", he told her.

"And then Tim wouldn't have Luki and Bonnie may not have Felix or Tara, Ben. I don't believe in fate, but I think that everything worked out in the end.", she told him.

"Yeah I guess it did, but what a cost? If it didn't hurt KP so much it wouldn't have bothered me. The Army was just another way of helping people, so it did work out didn't it?"

Looking at Anne, "Sometimes I see her and just fall in love all over again." He then leaned in and kissed his Mother-in-Law on the cheek.

"Not that I'm unappreciative Ron, but what was that for?", came the question from a lightly blushing Anne.

"That was my way of saying thanks for letting me come over to your house all the time when I was a kid. I think that did as much to make our bonding so complete as anything. But it just scares me that things could have gone another way, that we were so close to not getting back together. Sometimes I'm overwhelmed when I think about all the stuff KP went through.", Ron's eyes misted.

"And you. What you went through was terrible. Being alone like that…"

"It wasn't that bad Mrs. P, I had friends, but Kim was so isolated...Tara and Bonnie told me a little over the years. I so screwed up, I almost cost KP her life, I should have been there for her.", he told her, the feelings guilt coming back again.

"But Ronald...", Anne started before Kim interrupted.

"Hi babe, uh where's Anna and the twins?", Ron asked so as to not let Kim know of the topic he and Anne were speaking of.

"Anna is with Luki and Tim; the twins are with our Dads. It seems they are showing them off and I'm gonna have to feed them in a couple, at least it was a good thing they were able to sleep while we had dinner.", the younger red head explained.

"Honey why don't we give our regards? The kids have to be tired and we should get back to the hotel.", Ron suggested, "Everyone else can stay cause they don't have rugrats, except for Justine and Big Mike and I can see RD is getting restless."

Kim could see the young boy beginning to shake his head when Justine spoke to him. "Honey that sounds like a great idea, lets pay our respects and tell our family and friends that we're heading back and for them to stay as long as they want.", Kim replied; then looking back at the kids, "Yeah they are and it's past their bed time."

Kim took Ron by the arm and they stopped by Luki to pick up their daughter. "You guys stay here and enjoy the party, we're going to head back to the hotel and get the kids ready for bed.", Kim told her sister-in-law.

"Kim do you wish help with the children?", Luki asked.

"No you stay here and enjoy the party.", the red head replied.

Luki let Anna down to the floor and they gave hugs. The three made their rounds with Anna still delighting everyone. "Mr. President, again thank you for everything. I didn't do all that stuff to get any medals; I did it so I could help people. I want to thank you for honoring my wife. She's still my hero.", Ron told the Commander-in-Chief as Kim began to blush.

"Kim and Ron it was a pleasure to sign the law into effect and to present both of you with the rewards that you so richly deserve.", the President replied.

Kim took a turn, "Sir if you are ever in Middleton and have the chance, please stop by. Ron's a great cook and we'll get you into Kimberly's."

"I've heard about that place. Is it that good?", the leader of the free world asked.

"We think so.", Ron replied.

"Well then it must be hard to get into."

"Not for the owner it isn't.", Kim smiled.

"You know the owners?", the President asked obviously impressed.

"Naco Boy here **is** the owner.", Kim told him.

The President looked piercingly at the blond haired young man, "Well it looks like there is more to you than meets the eye. Then I think I need to take a tour of the Space Center this summer."

"Uh hmm.", a teal eyed brunette muttered, seemingly to clear her throat.

"Oh pardon my manners Mr. President; may I present Felix and Bonnie Renton? They have been my and Kim's friends for years.", Ron told them having correctly interpreted the sounds the former cheerleader made.

"Mr. and Mrs. Renton, my sources told me that you are newlyweds, so I believe that congratulations are in order for you two. And I hear that Mr. Renton is a highly regarded robotics expert and that you are expecting soon.", the President told them.

"Yes he is and they are. I just hope we can make it up to them for a lot of us leaving in the middle of their reception because of that relief effort in Java. We rolled two C-17As for that one.", Kim informed him.

"Ah that was good work and I'm sorry that they had to leave like that Mr. and Mrs. Renton. I hope this little party makes up for the inconvenience in some small way.", the President smiled.

"It does and thank you for inviting us Sir.", Felix replied.

X

A half hour later Kim and Ron had all their children gathered up and told everyone else to enjoy the rest of the evening.

When they climbed aboard a waiting limo they heard a woman's voice, "Kimmie he's just tired. I'll bet RD will be asleep by the time we get back to the hotel."

"Mom he's so annoying. I think he does it on purpose.", the young and not so little Kimmie Little replied.

"Hey guys I guess we're riding with you.", Ron smiled.

"Yeah we saw that you were making the rounds. We almost left the kids back in Middleton.", Justine told them as she buckled her son into his seat.

"I didn't want to leave the babies back home. I guess I'm still protective of them.", Kim explained.

"Well it was a long day. Hey, did you see earlier that Anna and RD got in the elevator to the Situation Room when we were distracted?", Mike frowned.

"Yeah I wonder how they were able to do that?", Kim asked, looking pointedly at her daughter who suddenly had taken on the look of an Angel.

Ron snorted, "Yeah the Secret Service's security had been penetrated by a couple of ankle biters. Boy I bet that went over well with them."

"We just looked Daddy.", Anna explained.

"Next time ask first OK, the men in black looked really worried.", the former teenaged heroine instructed.

"OK Mommy we'll ask next time.", the blonde haired girl giggled then saw more people approach.

"May we join you? Ron-san is quite tired as well and it is very late for him.", Yori asked as they walked up with Hirotaka carrying the almost dead on his feet Ron-san.

XX

Colonel Welch asked his three comrades, "Well at least we were finally able to get him something he earned a couple of times over. I guess it'll have to do."

"They both earned it, we all know what happened to the Sergeant and we've read the reports on Mrs. Stoppable...Yeah they've earned it.", John Jackson mused to all present.

"Yeah maybe it's enough.", Colonel Grant smiled.

Monique Booth, holding her husband's arm, caught the exchange and thought,_'For what they've both done? I'm glad we got pictures tonight. This will be something to tell the grandkids about some day. Who woulda thunk that Kim and Ron would be honored like they were on the same day? Maybe I need to talk to Bobby some more about what Ron did while he was in...He sure was nervous when he heard that Kim had gotten hurt and the munchkin had been kidnapped, it was almost like he was scared to death.' _

"Listen did I ever tell you how I met Stoppable, I mean Stoppable the Sergeant not the Agent I mean? Anyway, he enlisted under the bogus name Ronald Theodore Loose' and here he is this kid in sweats. We were at the start of the Darby Queen..." Grant began the story, while the other former Rangers, the President and First Lady, as well as Felix and Bonnie came closer to listen in.

"Anyway he was this young kid probably eighteen years old...a PFC just out of Jump School, but he got a reputation there too, that's another story though..."

XX

The hotel:

"See you guys in the morning.", Kim wished them all good night.

X

"Here's DJ and it looks like Anna is out cold.", Ron laughed very softly after Kim tucked her daughter into bed while Ron bathed the first of the twins, "He's already changed and powdered too, I'll get JD next."

Once both of the twins quieted down the red head laid back. Ron seeing her discomfort told her, "On your side and I'll give you a backrub KP."

"OK.", she whispered, "But no toe biting tonight."

* * *

A/N: Ron Stoppable, I mean SSG Ronald Dean Stoppable, AKA Ronald Theodore Loose' is now a Medal of Honor recipient? It makes sense with all he's done. If you remember he got the DSC for calling in an air strike on his position while his platoon was being wiped out to keep their weapons from falling into enemy hands...he was the only survivor (see 'Once Again' chapters 1 and 2). He went on countless missions and saw much action ('Separate Lives' about chapter 5 through the end). Now we all know that Kim deserves the Presidential Medal of Freedom for everything she has done and what she has endured, the reason Ron received the military honor was mainly because of his contributions on the battle field.

Anyway there are lots of good stories out there, and I'm going to plug a couple. Look up 'Surprise Package' by JennyGranger, 'Out There In Here' by Bearsent176 (that's me and CB73 by the way), 'Indiana Jones and the Simian Odyssey' by none other than G-Go himself (if you don't know who he is you had better read his stuff), and 'A Big Hand For a Little Lady' by . Now I'm hoping that Pink Jo Curly Tail updates soon too.

We'll see ya down the road, I wonder what I'll come up with next?

ST-103


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Disclaimer. As always Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the cast of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. They and their lawyers have the money, the cartoons and probably most of the Scotch too. (Sniff it's so unfair).**

**Also neither I nor my beta, CB73 make anything off this little hobby except for the kick backs from the Doctors for all the antacid medicine that is prescribed because of the tales.**

"**I want to thank readerjunkie, EnterpriseCV-6 and CB 73 for the reviews. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read 'R&R'.**

**Well there is one chapter to go after this and I'm sure that we'll even enjoy this one go off into the sunset, but that's not going to happen until we get Chapter 42 read.**

**So here we go.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 42

The Agent and the Widow

Wade Load watched the obviously nervous super agent slowly melt down while they waited for what seemed like an hour. "What's taking them so long? Is she having second thoughts?", Will Du hissed over his shoulder at his Best Man.

"I don't know, Ron hasn't been out to clue us in yet that something was wrong, let's just cool it until we know something.", Wade whispered back to the groom also drawing some glances from the guests.

Wade could see his friend begin to melt down and he did what all Best Men have wanted to do over the ages...he gave him the hypo that Anne Possible had prepared for him.

Will hissed again suddenly feeling much more calm, "What did you do?"

"Just a mild sedative, no one will know, ah don't drink any booze for about an hour till it wears off.", Wade advised.

"You **drugged** me? Why the hell did you drug me?"

"Yeah I did, you'd do the same for me, anyway Betty's orders. As for why, you were freaking out and we just can't have that. If you run Stoppable's gonna come looking for us.", Wade replied seeing Anne Possible making her way up to the front, to relieve him from the needle and to dispose of the sharpie in a safe manner in a little red container that she had with her._ 'Good thing I didn't tell him about the others who have syringes tucked away somewhere.'_

"Us? Don't you mean **me**?", Du asked becoming more calm that he could remember.

"Remember don't piss him off. Becky is his friend and if you run not only are you in trouble, but I am too because he'll know I didn't stop you.", Wade explained lowly.

"Well I can't get too far now can I?", Will replied.

"Nope and I feel a lot safer too."

X

Kim waited nervously as well for the change in the music at her place in front of the altar knowing that her husband was going to escort Becky down the aisle to Deputy Director Du who was waiting now patiently as well_. "Come on guys get going before Will takes off." _she fretted, _"Wade used plan Zebra to calm Will down. I hope the photographer caught it."_

As she craned her neck to see the figure in white was inside the chapel she heard, yet again, the voice again in her head, "_It's all right KP, minor snag. We'll be right along."_

"_OK Ranger Boy, but people are starting to whisper.",_ she sent back with a thought, "_Anyway what happened?"_

"_Well first_ s_he broke a heel. Good thing I had some 'Smarty Mart Epoxy Fast Set Glue' in the van.",_ Ron replied, "_It's set now and I just have to finish drying her dress…well it's dry, but I have to help her put it on."_

"_ROOOOONNNN, that's not your job. That's mine.",_ Kim warned with her mind.

"_Hey you're not here are you? And the people would really freak out if they saw you leave too, we'll be right out, I have it covered.",_ he responded.

"_Uh Becky….I'd better close my eyes or KP is gonna pound me, Oh my.",_ his mind slipped, _"Fancy….frilly, Don don't haunt me it ain't my fault."_

"_What happened Ron?...Ron?...RON?"_, Kim sent catching his thought.

"_**What?"**__,_ the good friend of the bridal couple asked in his mind finally.

"_What happened?",_ she thought to him.

"_Just think….uh, we'll be able to laugh about this in twenty or fifty years.",_ he answered cryptically.

"_What happened?..."_

"_Hey we're done, be right out KP remember I love you_.", he cut her thought off.

"_What happened?"_

"_Uh welll, we've had our share of little accidents since you walked down the aisle..."_

"_ROOOON..."_

"_Yeah right, the elastic broke on Becky's slip and I had to reconfigure my belt around her to hold her slip up. I guess someone stepped on it while helping to get Becky dressed...Anyway, well she bent down to pick something up off the floor and the abused fabric went snap and the slip got caught by gravity and down it went, that caused her to trip and land in the you know causing her dress to get wet. So that's why she's got my belt on. It was all caused by that heel coming loose."_

"_She's wearing your belt over her wedding dress Ron?"_

"_Uh...no, it's just holding her slip up, next time we better make sure that we have two slips just in case of of any sidekick style clothing mishaps."_

"_How did you do that?", _her thought hardened wondering if she needed to have a talk with him.

"_I uh, hey look at the time we gotta hurry.", _Ron seemed to sweat through the link and trying to avoid answering that particular question.

"_What's holding your pants up?",_ she inquired now wide eyed with her mind.

"_Remember honey I always wear suspenders as well as a belt now at times like these, after all those mishaps years ago….Hey you look pretty up front there KP, we're just waiting for the music now.",_ he informed her.

"_OK, but you owe me a dance and a little play time later...After you splain what all happened.", _she told him.

"_Hey the Ron-man is only for you babe, I don't care what all them other women say.",_ he seemed to chuckle.

The music changed and everyone stood up as the minister stepped in front of the guests.

XX

"Ah now isn't that cute?", Ron chuckled knowing he'd never have to go through this again himself as someone clinked on their glass making the newlyweds pause to share a kiss. _'Ah those sawbucks can sure buy some glass clinkin.'_

"Yeah it is.", the African-American genius told him with a knowing smile.

"Well Wade want me to walk Jonnie down the aisle when it's her turn? I'm getting pretty good at it.", Ron asked as they shared a drink as the Groom and Bride were doing the garter routine.

"Uh...No, Jonnie is thinking something else and she won't give me a clue what it is, the only thing that is certain so far is that she wants Bonnie as her Matron of Honor. Bonnie said yes.", he looked at his old sometimes goofy friend.

"You ask her yet?", Ron inquired.

"Yep, she graduated so we're gonna tie the knot, but we're waiting to start a family till after she gets out of college.", Wade smiled.

"Hey that's a lot better plan then I had. Let me know if you need anything.", Ron finished as Kim walked up to them.

"What are you two talking about?", the red head asked remembering that it was her turn to keep an eye on the original two male human members of the original Team Possible.

"It was nothing KP, Wade and I were discussing how better to use...uh uh, oh Diablo Sauce. You know once a while back Zorpox had an idea for that stuff as fuel. I'll bet we can get up to about half the speed of light, maybe I'd better talk to Mr Dr P about it.", Ron tried to guide her away from the topic that Wade and he had been discussing a little earlier.

"Sure Ranger Boy, so you wanna tell what really happened earlier before the ceremony started?", she asked.

"Nope you have ta ask Becky, I'm not that big of a snitch.", he replied to his wife who was still bewildered by the events earlier in the day.

"Get me a red wine honey? I'm celebrating since I'm not nursing anymore.", Kim ordered Ron while turning to Wade thereby keeping Ron out of the way for a while.

"Sure babe, I'll be right back.", he smiled thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't in Wade's shoes at the moment and hoping his friend could keep his yap shut.

Seeing her husband gone she asked, "OK where did he go last week? He just left and that's not like him. Is he seeing anyone.", her eyes misted.

Wade paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I'm not really breaking a confidence here, but yeah Ron took Wanda and Suzie with him, he flew to England to meet with a woman." He saw Kim stiffen.

"Wade is he seeing someone else, are you sure?", she asked lowly.

"Huh...No, no he isn't. God Kim he only has eyes for you and has had a lot longer than you realize. As far as I know and from what his friends in the Army said he didn't even see anyone while he was in...Even after that incident at the mall. Why would he start now?" Wade could see his old friend relax and smile softly.

He continued,"Anyway, he met with Josh's sister. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to come after the kids or you.", Wade informed her.

"Why did he do that?", Kim inquired.

"Who ever thought that Josh would hold a grudge and do that...Ron just wanted to make sure.", Wade replied.

"Did he do anything to her?", Kim frowned.

"Kim I don't think even you know how bad it was in the Mankey homestead. Mary was subjected to lets call them...uh assaults until she was able to move away. They tore her up inside. She can't have children.", the African-American revealed seeing Kim's eyes widen.

"Anyway she has no desire to come back here and she even thanked Ron when he told her they were all dead except for one or two. Kim, Ron was just worried about you guys. Give him a break."

"OK Wade I will, I just got a little jealous you know, him being my man and all.", Kim replied.

"Show him some love tonight Kim, I hacked into the chip while this 'talk' was going on. She showed him the scars, they had to remove everything. Afterward Ron did his glow thing to make her better, he wasn't able to reverse the operations, but at least that woman doesn't have the constant pain anymore. At least that's one good thing that came out of all this.", Wade told her.

"Don't worry Wade, the kids are at Ron's Mom and Dad's tonight. I'll make sure that he knows how I feel about him...I think a little time in the whirlpool will be just what the doctor ordered.", Kim replied.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, my Mom's a Doctor remember?", she told him with a sly wink as Ron returned with her glass.

"Miss me guys?", Ron asked.

"Yup.", Kim replied as she took the glass and thanked him with a light kiss on the lips.

"Anybody figure out yet where Du hid his car?", Ron asked casually thinking if anyone knew it would be Wade.

"Yeah I know, I drove him back when he dropped it off.", Wade replied having a little to much alcohol inside of him to watch his tongue, or so it seemed.

"Oh?", Ron gave him the opening to spill.

"You're not going to do anything to his car are ya?", Wade wondered out loud.

"Me? Heck no. I'd never to do anything to Du.", Ron smiled.

Wade looked around conspiratorially, "He parked it at Sparky's Parking Lot in Upperton."

"Really? Isn't that about ten miles from the restaurant here?", Kim asked.

"Yeah that's the place, but you didn't hear it from me.", Wade smiled as he felt Kim put her arm around him. He could see that she had a goofy smile on her face. _'She's had too much to drink, I hope they bought it.'_

Wade could see Ron gauging his wife before he asked, "KP the music is starting back up you wanna dance?"

"You don't have to ask twice ya hunk.", Kim slurred her speech.

Ron escorted Kim out to the floor and glanced back the way he had come as he took Kim's right hand in his left whispering, "Cobra tag on, let the boys know."

X

"Well did they ask you where we parked the car?", Will inquired with a small smile after he casually looked around.

"Yep I told them Sparky's just like we planned.", Wade snickered.

"Yeah well we'll be able to laugh at them this time. They'll never guess that we parked at Smitty's in Lowerton, they'll be thirty miles off.", Deputy Director Du smiled.

"Well they're pretty smart, just not smarter than we are.", tears began to come out of Wade's eyes thinking about how he was going to kid them about this for a while.

About fifteen minutes later Tara and Ben Turner paid their respects and left._ 'Took them long enough.',_ Wade mused watching to see who all was going to leave.

Soon the Yates and Campbells also left followed about ten minutes later by Tom Wilson and Hope Chang.

Finally nearly thirty minutes after the Turners left the two Harris couples paid their respects and left.

Ben, Chris and Charley along with their wives drove to Sparky's while the rest headed to Smitty's. The first three couples knew they were decoys while the rest were tasked with attacking the real objective.

Kim and Ron stayed making sure that Will saw them once and a while. Kim decided it was time to get a dance with Will and asked him. While this was going on Ron danced with Becky. Wade watched, _'I guess that was a coincidence. Kim and Ron are staying for some dancing.'_

XX

_Sparky's Lot. Upperton:_

"Come on and hurry up let's do a fast job on the car that looks like Du's then head down to Lowerton.", Ben Turner instructed them as the six hurried.

At the end he slipped a note inside the car window. "We know where the real one is. Have a nice day.- The Guys" it said.

_Smitty's Lot. Lowerton:_

"Come on hurry up.", Tom Wilson urged the other former Rangers as he let the rear axle down on the blocks he had set under it.

"Nah take your time. Kim and Ron are keeping them busy.", Albert calmed his friend.

For a half hour they worked on the vehicle before he picked the lock and set an envelope on the passenger seat. "Hey Wanda get the shrink wrap, OK.", he called.

"Just hold on, I'm not done with putting ball bearings in the hubcaps.", she snorted loudly, "Suzie-san can you get those three big rolls?"

"Yeah just a second, I have the perfume all emptied out on the inside.", the short Japanese woman replied.

Before they were completely done the other team arrived for the mandatory pictures that would be sent to family and friends of both Bride and Groom within 10 hours.

Finally they were ready for the last part. Wanda taped the banner to the rear window "HOT SPRINGS TONIGHT" in bright international yellow and orange now adorned the car as well as a set of battery powered Police strobes.

"I would say that it's mission accomplished.", Tara giggled.

"Yeah let's call Ron so that he can witness it too and he and Kim are gonna want to get in some of the pictures.", Ben laughed.

"Go ahead.", Ben smiled.

Ben Turner dialed his phone as and a familiar voice came over. "Yes?", Ron replied.

"Mission accomplished.", Sergeant Turner spoke.

"Location?", Ron inquired as he noticed that Kim's eyes were on him now.

"Smitty's repeat Smitty's Lot in Lowerton.", Ben informed his former Automatic Rifleman.

"We'll be a few minutes, if you haven't gotten out of your coveralls yet you might want to think about it. See you in a few Sarge.", Ron told him shutting down the connection.

"Wellll.", Kim asked.

All she got in return at the moment was one of the biggest Ron Stoppable grins she had ever seen.

"Damn.", Kim muttered as she reached into her bra pulled out a five and handed it to him. "Satisfied?", she asked.

"For now I am until we finish the payoff, now lets pay our respects and and check on the quality of our friends work babe.", the blond haired former Ranger smirked rubbing it along side his cheek.

"Remind me never to bet with you again.", the red head growled hating to lose even at this.

"Don't bet me again KP.", Ron did as instructed.

"Come on let's go it's time for the kids to stay out and play and the adults to go home."

"Yes Dear.", Ron intoned as they headed off to pay their respects.

Twenty minutes later Ron and Kim were headed out the door with the little disguised excuse of getting home for the kids (who weren't even home).

After Ron shook Will's hand and hugged and kissed Becky while Kim gave out hugs and kisses to both Bride and Groom the blond and red head finally made it out the door but only after Ron had a few final words with the Captain.

Wade watched and when they disappeared he approached the newlyweds, "Well what do you think?"

Will finally laughed out loud, "They bought it I'm sure. Now when they go to check out the car at Sparky's we'll wait for a few minutes and head down to Smitty's. I even have a surveillance camera setting up as soon as I call them, and a crew of GJ Agents on hand to laugh at them, hmmm maybe we ought to go to Sparky's to do it in person...What do you think honey?"

"Yes let's go over there after we have one last dance. Then we can get on with our honeymoon.", Becky replied.

X

_Sparky's Parking Lot. Upperton, Colorado:_

"Well who ever got to it they're not here now.", Agent Maxwell stated to his team as they filmed the quiet parking lot, "Anyway Deputy Director Du is on the way here. Let's see what **he** has to say."

"You know I think...", Agent Winkle mused out loud, "You think the perps would have stuck around to see the surprised look on Du's face when he go here unless..."

"Unless what?", Maxwell inquired.

"Unless they knew.", came the reply as the Limo showed up and three figures got out.

"OK where is Kim and Ron?", Will Du asked.

"They never showed.", Agent Maxwell replied.

"I was sure that they were going to come and gloat.", Will stated.

"Unless he's smarter than you honey or maybe more devious.", Becky replied.

XX

_At a condo in Middleton:_

"Are you sure this is what Ron wanted.", Felix asked.

"Yeah after what he did to our bedroom...we have to get even with someone.", Bonnie replied with a snort, "Anyway we're only short sheeting them. We're not gluing the bedroom furniture to the ceiling like they did to us."

"Well it is a funny joke.", Felix told his bride.

"We only short sheeted Kim and Ron, what they did to us was evil.", Bonnie ranted.

"Well we helped start this and it is payback, cause Du was involved. Anyway Ron sent us on another honeymoon and had everything fixed...He just wanted to make a point.", the former wheelchair bound man told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Do you have the card for them from Ron and Kim?", Bonnie asked as she did a final check on their work.

"Yeah now lets head out and reset all the security.", Felix laughed as he pulled out his cell phone.

XX

_At a small house about a mile away:_

_(Come on hurry up.), _Yori hissed at the crew urging them to greater speed.

_(We're almost done here.), _Hirotaka laughed.

_(Make sure the gas is off as well, we don't want the dwelling to end up in orbit.), _Yori cautioned as she kept a tight hold on her son instructing him, _(Never do this without proper supervision.)_

_(Now why did we put that swimming pool in the basement with fish in it?),_ one of the other ninja asked,_ (I mean I can see furniture glued to the walls and ceiling, but this?)_

_(Because Stoppable-sama is a prankster. We just have to make sure that the air supply is on and that we feed the fish.),_ Yori explained with a giggle.

_(OK we're done in here. It's not as good as the stuff we did to the ones with deplorable morals, but it's still fun.), _one of the laughed peeling off his coveralls.

_(OK we'll see you at the restaurant in a while.),_ Hirotaka told them as they began to leave. He looked on as Yori plucked her cell phone off her hip and punched in some numbers.

After she was done talking she flipped it back shut and exited the home.

XX

_Smitty's Parking Lot. Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Damn what's taking Du so long, I mean even he isn't this dense.", Ron Stoppable grumbled as his phone rang for the second time in the last ten minutes. After listening to it his temper improved, "Everything's done KP, all we have to do is wait for the Dus."

"Ron are you sure that this wasn't overkill this time?", the red head asked while taking a sip of her soft drink.

"Well I was just going to do the car...you know normal stuff, but then Willie bragged about getting away with pranking everyone else including us...Well I just couldn't pass up the challenge...Anyway you wanna call Reiger up? He's escorting the wrecker? The Limo should be here pretty soon.", Ron asked his wife.

"Yeah might as well get this over with.", Kim replied as she could see several video cameras aimed at the car.

Several minutes later the white Limousine pulled up Kim and Ron squatted down behind their own car to let the newlyweds take in the sight of the car that they had planned to use.

"Damn.", Wade looked on in awe.

"Stoppable you jerk!", Will yelled in frustration as he looked over his car.

"Somebody call me?", Ron asked as he stood up and leaned on the hood of his car as a snickering Kim rose as well beside him with a soda can in her hand.

"Why?", Will demanded.

"Cause.", Kim replied for Ron.

"Cause why?", Becky asked amused by all the work that had gone into the little project.

"Cause he pranked us on our honeymoon and then stated that we couldn't get him back. That's why Becky.", Ron clarified.

Becky told Will, "You should know better."

"Want us to help remove the decorations?", Kim asked.

"Thanks.", Becky replied as Ron reached over and shut the strobes off.

"God Ron, what's that smell?", Will asked.

"Hmm I guess some of them went a little overboard.", Ron mused aloud, "Well the odor will dissipate, just drive with your windows down for a while."

"Yeah thanks I guess.", Deputy Director Du replied as they opened the trunk and let Ron put the luggage in.

After they got in their car Ron, Kim and Wade stepped back and Will started it up and put it in gear. Kim snorted as she could see the wheels turning but the car not going anywhere. "What the hell?", Will gasped with a haunted look in his eyes and hearing the gawd awful noise coming through the wheels.

At this point Ron fell down like his pants used to and was rolling on the ground in his tux laughing so hard his was crying.

Finally Will had the sense to apply the brake and put the car in park and shut it off before he got out and looked underneath. Ron at this point was able to get to his feet with some help from Kim. "OK Ron that's enough.", Kim told him as she opened her purse and pulled out a set of car keys and pulled Becky over to another car and opened it.

"What's this?", the new Mrs Du asked.

"Your new car Becky, title and insurance as well of proof of paid taxes are all in the glove compartment box. Now let's see if we can get the three lug heads over here and load this thing up.", Kim told her almost having enough.

"Gawd it's beautiful.", Becky replied running her hand over the door's finish.

A few minutes later they made the change and Ron had the old car up on a tow truck that had just arrived to be taken in to have it repaired. Before the newlyweds left he warned them, "Uh you might want to check on the fish and make sure they're OK."

"What fish?", Will asked wondering what was going on now.

"The ones in your basement."

"I don't have any fish in my basement.", he replied now becoming worried.

"Are you sure?", Ron smiled.

"A half hour ago I would have said yes, but now... I guess I'd better go look huh?", Will grimaced.

"It might be a good idea...Oh you don't have trouble with getting dizzy do you?", Ron asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Ron had his grin back out display.

"Crap, honey we have to go to my place for a minute.", Will told her.

"Relax Becky, we'll follow you guys over there.", Kim chuckles.

XX

_Will Du's place in Middleton:_

"How did you do that?", the super agent asked obviously impressed that a swimming pool had been put into his basement and filled with fish in only the time that it took him to get married as well as the other modifications to his dwelling.

"An idea and a lot of hard work. I just want you to admit that I can do anything I want. Do you surrender?", Ron asked.

"Yeah I surrender, you win.", Will Du moaned falling to his knees and bowing.

"OK, I'll take care of this. Oh look for your new in ground pool when you get back for being a good sport.", Ron slapped Will on the back and looked over at the African-American genius who had Jonnie Rockwaller on his arm, "You wanna play too Wade?"

"Ah no, I think that I'll remain on the side lines. Go ahead and prank us at our wedding. I know you'll do it anyway.", Wade told him.

"Well give me a key to the house and I'll make sure that everything gets taken care of by the time you guys get back.", Ron told them as he turned and led Kim up the stairs. As they exited the house Will handed over a spare set of keys as he looked at his dinning room and great room.

"I don't know how you did it, but I have to admit I'm amazed by it all.", Will told him.

"I had help, but it took me weeks to gather everything I needed.", Ron tapped his head, "Remember Zorpox is still in here."

"Don't say that name.", Kim hissed.

"See you guys later. Anyway we're going home, it's been a long day.", Ron reached out and shook Will's hand, "Congratulations."

XXX

_'Where's he at?',_ the red head groggily opened and eye after feeling around for the familiar body she was used to.

Not hearing anything Kimberly Stoppable quickly rose from her bed and went searching. She checked her daughter's room and next the twins not remembering for a moment that they were staying with grandparents._ 'I wonder.', _Kim mused as she combed the house.

_'Ah there's a light on in his study. It still bothers him.' _Silently Kim stood at the door softly leaning against the frame.

"I killed them all KP. I'm just as guilty as a mass murderer. What can I do?", the blond former Ranger asked through the tears as he held up an old year book from high school that was dog eared.

"Honey they didn't have to do what they did. If you arrested them and some jury just let them off, they could have tried all over again. The next time they could have gone after Mom, or Catherine. Maybe the twins again. All they had to do was stop. My God Luki almost lost baby Slim, we almost lost her. It's sad, but that family wasn't cut out to be around anyone. They were going to off Charley and Chris...they wanted Becky for her body. No honey, you did the only thing you could do. Are you going to have to answer in front of the Almighty in time, yeah maybe...but I'm going to stand there with you. If he condemns you to hell I'm going with you, because you protected us and you are my mate. I will never let you go...do you hear me?", Kim softly lectured her husband as she stepped around the desk and leaned over to hug Ron.

"But I hated them... I cut Josh up little pieces at a time, Lord I tortured him. I keep hearing his screams in my sleep.", Ron moaned.

"Don't you ever make excuses about taking that man's life Ron. He drugged me, he forced me to marry him...**forced** me and some nights I relive that.", Kim began to weep, "all those years (sniffle) all those years with out you, not knowing if you were alive or dead. He started the torturing not you. The only thing that makes me feel better is when I feel for you and I find you."

"But his family..."

"They said me and the kids belonged to them...and they meant it. They would have done unspeakable things to Anna...and Bonnie and Tara, even Hope too.", Kim's sobs began getting harder as her shoulders shook. Finally she sat down in Ron's lap. Then those emerald eyes hardened, "They could have stopped. Anyway Veronica escaped from prison and we have to be on the look out for her now too."

"They were going to kill you at my funeral babe.", Ron softly announced as he held on tight as he felt her stiffen.

"Everything else wasn't enough? They wanted me dead too? Why?"

"Yeah that's the plan I got from Josh's head. To show they were better."

"Ronald Stoppable don't you ever second guess yourself about their deaths and how painful they might have been. Like I said I'll stand before God taking the same judgment that he gives you and I think we'll be in paradise the moment we pass from this plane.", Kim told him, "Now come to bed, it's been a long day and I want to see just how lucky we can get." The former teen heroine stood up and pulled her husband to his feet. "Anyway I'll let you nibble on my toes."

* * *

A/N: Maybe some things do get to Ron after all and I wonder if some where there is still a goof under all that he is and does?

Up next, the final chapter. See ya down the road,

ST-103


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and all her family and friends that appeared in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself. **

**That being said neither I nor CajunBear73 make any money from this little hobby.**

**Again if if hadn't been for CB and all his work on the beta end you'd probably think you were reading Greek or something. So thanks CB for everything.**

**I also want to thank readerjunkie, CB73, EnterpriseCV-6, Earl Allison and Rye Bread (twice) thanks guys for sticking with this, I appreciate it more than you know.**

**I want to thank everyone who's read this.**

**So what's going to happen? Well I like neatly wrapped packages. So that's what we are working on here.**

**But we can't get through this if I don't knock it off and you don't read the good stuff.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Revenge and Reversal

Chapter 43

Hope and the Dancing Bear

_McGurks Bar and Grill. Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Hey take it easy Tommy. You have to be in working order in seventy-two hours or KP and Hope are gonna kick my skinny butt.", Ron Stoppable told his old squad mate, "I'd hate to think what her Mom is gonna say if she saw you like this."

"Yeah Ranger, if you're gonna get stupid don't drink chocolate milk, drink tequila.", Ben Turner laughed as he offered Wilson a shot glass.

"You know from experience don't ya Tuner.", Albert Harris added.

"Hey where do you think I came up with all those neat ideas.", Ben smiled.

"Making homemade napalm to wipe out a village of terrorists isn't what I'd call a neat idea Sarge though it was fun to see the orange fireball.", Walt added his two cents worth, "It was sort of warm though."

"Here I am getting ready to take the biggest step in my life and you guys are making fun of me. I'm the only guy in Team Possible who isn't married yet...but I'm afraid of screwing it up. I mean will she trade me in?", Wilson asked.

"Let me tell you something about that young woman who's wearing your ring Tommy boy, if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with you there is no way she'd have moved back to Middleton, so chill out. I mean I haven't seen someone this bad since...", Ron rambled on already having a couple of drinks

"Since you were in the Army Stoppable.", Yates laughed causing the rest of the men to laugh as well.

"I wasn't **that** bad.", replied Ron.

"Yeah you were.", Turner interrupted, "Remember I was there when you clued us all in on who you really were and Yori decked your ass for being stupid."

Ron rubbing his chin, in memory replied, "Yeah I guess I did earn that one."

"Ya think? Everybody there thought you deserved it.", Ben laughed, "She was so pissed I thought she was gonna do it a second time."

Tom Wilson seeing his soon-to-be Father-in-law asked, "Ah Mr. Chang is everything alright?"

"You just seem awful quiet Thomas, is there something bothering you? Are you having second thoughts about my daughter?", he asked. After having taken in some of the conversation up to then, it had gotten him thinking on the subject as well.

"No Sir, Hope is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm grateful that she wants to marry me.", Tom replied.

"That's good because I borrowed a double barrel shotgun just in case either of you chicken out.", he laughed, "This wedding is costing me a fortune."

"Oh who did you get the piece from?", Wilson asked in surprise.

Mr. Chang nodded to Stoppable, "From his Father-in-law. He didn't use it to force your old Sergeant to marry Kim so we sort of hoped that it'd get some usage this time."

"You won't have to use it anyway Sir, and you know that, except for Hope's dress, the wedding's not costing you anything. Someone else is footing the bill like he has for several others.", Walt reminded him.

"Yeah Wanda and Suzie want another honeymoon. Something about interest.", Walt added as he shook his head in confusion.

"I won't let him chicken out Sir.", Ron butt in ignoring Walt and the wants of the two Japanese women for the moment and a little more inebriated then the doomed man, "Mr. Chang if you don't remember me, I'm Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah I know you're the mascot and the reason that all the Middleton Cheerleaders have been getting married to Army guys.", Hope's Father asked, trying to get a little rise out of him knowing very well who the blond man was.

"Yes Sir, I'm Kim Possible's Sidekick too.", Ron replied with a smile knowing this was how many people still looked at him.

"Your pants still fall down? I mean that was your most redeeming factor wasn't it?", the older man inquired trying to get a reaction from Ron.

"Uh no Sir they haven't done that in a while. I guess I get a better fit now than when I was a skinny kid, but thanks for remembering me.", Ron kept his smile, aware that some of the former Rangers might be getting upset soon and that there was really no reason for it since the interaction was just good natured ribbing.

"So." the elder Chang asked Sergeant Tom Wilson, "You ran with the Sidekick while you were in the Army?"

"Yes Sir, we killed many men together. Later when they broke up the squad I was sent to another Company. About nine months later his platoon was wiped out down to one man when they were ambushed on a mission. Sarge here called an airstrike on his own position. So I wouldn't spend too much time calling him a loser Sir, I mean I respect you...but you don't have the guts that he does.", Tom told his soon-to-be Father-in-law.

Seeing Mr. Chang turning blue, Ron asked, "Are you alright Sir?"

"Yes, sorry.", he wheezed but kept an eye on the two. Unfortunately for him Albert Harris decided to let him know more about the type of men that Mr. Chang's daughter was going to hang around hopefully for the rest of her life.

"Sir with all due respect, many of the men you are partying with tonight to celebrate the end of bachelorhood of one of my comrades...they are all heroes. Each of these men performed a very dangerous task for the United States Army. That being volunteers to be the first in combat. The selection process is very rigorous and the training even more so."

"Well I thought the Green Berets were the best?"

"They are very good, but they are Rangers first. Those men are selected into teams. They spend most of their time training allied forces. The SEALS are excellent troopers as well as are members of Detachment Delta and the Marine Force Recon. Heck even the Air Farce has some special forces...But the fact remains Rangers make contact with hostile forces, which **is** our job. Wilson **is** a Ranger, I know we talk about former Rangers, but really once you are one you remain one.", Albert told him, "And all those kids that make up those forces are brothers, they would die for each other or their families."

"I didn't know."

"Well now you do Sir. As much fun as we have with Tommy here there's one thing you can be sure of...when he promises to take care of your little girl in front of all those people, in front of that Minister, he means it. You'll know he's gonna take care of her and all of us will be here to back him up including that sorry blond clown that married Kim Possible.", Albert stated with confidence.

"Well now sounds like a good reason to have a round on the Father-of-the-Bride don't you think?", Mr. Chang asked as he waved down a server. This time Sergeant Wilson's glass had booze in it.

XX

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Monique asked Kim, "Where's the kids tonight GF?"

"Mom and Dad's. Mr. and Mrs. S are helping to babysit while we have this party for Hope.", Kim informed her longtime friend as she watched the former cheerleaders telling stories and catching up.

Kim had already posted the rules for the party. The first one being** "Thanks for not having babies in the family room."** The red head had taped it up with a smirk on her face knowing it would tick Bonnie off a great deal because she just had her first, a girl named Catherine. If anything Tara and Bonnie had bonded even closer since the platinum blonde had already had carried Megan to term and was just finishing nursing.

"Possible, you just had to bring it to everyone's attention at how fat I was and how I almost had her here during that cookout.", Bonnie Renton mock ranted.

"Hey remember when I was on the table having contractions with little Kimmie?", Justine asked with a large smile as she pulled out her camera and flash unit.

"You wouldn't dare if I was still as fat as I was.", Bonnie warned the slight blonde, suddenly 'seeing' the lens of the camera become three feet wide to her.

"I wouldn't? Oh I'm so afraid of you girl, and your tubby self. But I have to admit it would have been better if you were about ready to head to the hospital for about ten hours of labor and I could have had the staff already standing by with video cameras to record the event for posterity and we're might have been able to play it for our ten year class reunion. And you're threatening a cancer survivor or should I say devious cancer survivor? Think about it for a while.", Justine smiled.

"You would too, right blondie?", Bonnie moaned.

"Yup, I seem to remember something about what one of you said when I was in the hospital with little Kimmie. I think there was someone giving me a hard time and if I remember rightly it was **you.**", Justine smiled evilly, "I knew it was a lousy time to take a vacation."

"But I'm her Godmother, I love that girl.", Bonnie explained.

"I know, but that doesn't keep me from having fun with you, uh I just wondered what size were you at your biggest?", the very thin blonde asked her friend.

"You know I don't like you Justine.", Bonnie told her now that the memory was brought up for her to relive.

"Now, now, now Bonnie, I'm sure that Mike and I are going to try for another in a year or two after RD gets in Pre-K so you'll get another chance to bug me when I'm looking as ungainly as you were feeling back then.", Justine promised.

"Well I hope you have twins the size of little Kimmie then.", Bonnie smirked.

Justine gasped, "Wash you mouth out with soap. She was huge."

X

Hope sat with Crystal and Marcella, "Now that you've met Tom what do you think of him?"

"Well I guess he's cute enough, but what's it with all the girls marrying friends of Stoppable?", Crystal asked.

"Well Felix knew Bonnie outside of Ron, he went to school with us remember? So he doesn't count. But Tara met Ben at Ron and Kim's wedding and they sorta fell for each other."

"I met Tom for real over at Kim and Ron's place. I sorta noticed him at that wedding too, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. And hell Kim and Ron have been a lost cause for years. She told me what happened. It was bad when...", Hope gathered her thoughts.

"OK.", Crystal asked, "What was all that crap with the Mankeys? I heard you got kidnapped."

"Yeah, what's the story behind all that?", Marcella added.

"Josh drugged Kim to get her away from Ron; he was working for some Japanese guy that had it in for him." Seeing their nods she continued. "Anyway all that stuff from the day he left the mall, you know when we found those rings Ron tossed away, came from that.", the young Chinese-American woman explained.

"I never would have thought that Josh would do something like that.", Marcella replied with a frown.

"Well who would have thought all that anyhow? Anyway look at Kim's hands she has those rings on today and has had since she and Ron got married. But Josh was in on the kidnapping of Kim's girl and I guess on my kidnapping too.", Hope told them.

"Were his family really going to use you guys as sex slaves like I heard?", Crystal inquired.

"That's what the Mankeys told us and I have no reason not to believe that either. If it hadn't been for that GJ rescue squad getting us out of there, I don't know what would have happened...But I know that I don't want to carry anyone's baby but Tommy's.", Hope smiled sadly, "They wanted me Tara and Bonnie to give them babies against our will. That one clown was serious when he split my lip."

Marcella paled, "That's terrible Hope. I'm glad you guys got out alright and were rescued... That guy should have been prosecuted for hitting you. What ever happened to Josh and his family?"

"I...uh never saw. I mean it was dark and all. I guess they realized that their plans had fallen apart and they understated the Police response too and you heard that they live on booze...I'm not real sure, but I think they decided that they couldn't live without it, and they were looking at the next half century behind bars with all the counts against them.", Hope tried to lead her two friends down a false trail and not tell them what really happened.

"Well that's good, one of those clowns tried to grab me when I was a Freshman. Dad was so pissed he loaded up his shotgun before he and Mr. Mankey had a talk, since then I was left alone.", Marcella added.

"Well I can tell you that when they kidnapped me they mentioned plans to get more girls. It was going to be one of those things that we've all heard about in the news over the last few years, only they had plans on Middleton girls, not ones in Utah or California. I'm just glad it's over.", Hope told them, "Come on let's dance. Let's see if we can get Mom up this time."

"Well you should thank the guys who rescued you..."

"Already did. Tommy was on the squad that got us out.", Hope said.

X

Later:

Finally only the cheerleaders were left after all the rest had gone home. "Are you ready Hope?", Tara asked as Kim appeared with the trash can that had a pink bow on it.

"Yeah it's been long enough.", the Chinese-American woman replied.

"Then condemn them to the repository.", the red head instructed as she set the container down.

With the chant "NO MORE BC, NO MORE BC" several plastic packages dropped into the container.

"I declare it done.", Bonnie Renton intoned.

"So be it.", Tara added.

"Who is next?", Kim asked in mock seriousness.

"Captain, we have three candidates to consider Liz, Marcella and Crystal all noble ladies.", Tara informed Kim.

Kim Stoppable, then Kim Possible when the pact was made years before in their cheerleader days told them, "Remember do not be the last maid selected. Dire consequences will befall her."

"And for the benefit of those remaining what **are** those consequences that we agreed to at cheer camp **Mrs**. Renton?", Tara asked with a straight face.

"That being the last one married **will** ask Miss Hatchett to be her Maid of Honor according to the bylaws of the pact. AND will name her first child Steven Barkin if it be male or Sue Smitz if it be female, to honor our esteemed Vice Principal or Lunch Lady.", Bonnie told them with mock seriousness.

Gasps came from the unmarried ones. "We must hurry does anyone know of a guy...any guy?", Liz cried.

"I must find a single man.", Marcella moaned.

"I will join a convent before I allow the unspeakable to happen.", Crystal wept.

XXX

_Remembrance Church, Upperton:_

"Ah here we are again at the wedding of a grunt and a cheerleader...You know I could write a book about this.", Ron quipped to his friends on the right side of the aisle, his musings an attempt to try to calm his old squad mate.

"You sure as hell didn't look as nervous as I feel Sarge.", the groom replied, "If I remember rightly that is, it's been so long..."

"You calling KP old?", Ron answered.

"Uh **no, **you two married so young and all, it just seems like so long ago. You two were just barely legal if I remember correctly.", Tommy Wilson nervously laughed.

"Yeah young now how old was I? Oh yeah twenty-six. You know I almost married her at eighteen. So instead of being married three years we would have been married nine.", Ron smiled at the memory, "Anyway nice save Tommy boy you're getting better."

"Yeah hey thanks for putting a good word in for us to have Mrs. Booth do the color coordinating. Hope is good, but she had a lot on her mind.", Tom told his old squad leader.

"Word of advice, don't call Monique Mrs.; that is if you want to live. She says it makes her feel old. Since she's on maternity leave from Club Banana right now she had some time anyway.", Ron explained.

"So what's she doing with Major Booth?"

"Well Bobby is getting situated just off Campus at the University of Colorado. And he's working on his Masters so he's just going to be studying his ass off for about two years. Then we hope he gets a staff job somewhere and stays in the states.", Ron replied, "Monique isn't that far from the headquarters of CB so it works for them. When it's all over my offer still stands if he wants to pursue the private sector."

Tom looked up and around getting ready to make his appearance at the front of the dais, "So you still hope to get him aboard huh?"

"That's the plan; I think it will work out. We have a great bunch for security on missions and a way to get supplies on the ground. Becky's doing a great job and I have Wade keeping an eye out for ways in which we can help. You know when KP and I started all the hero thing, we didn't mean to get into law enforcement and taking down bad guys...We just wanted to help. And we did too, it's just that the freak fighting became more important and took up more of our time. KP's still doing the GJ thing, but we're doing what we love and that's helping others. Thanks for coming on board and helping to make a difference.", Ron stated.

"Oh man Sarge the march is getting ready we have to go.", Tom gasped listening to the music.

"Breathe or I'm giving you the hypo.", Ron ordered.

"I'll give ya ten bucks to do it anyway.", Ben Turner added from behind.

They had Wilson's attention now because he looked over his shoulder to give Sergeant Turner a cold hard stare.

"You heard the Sergeant Wilson, your Father-in-law put me in charge of Mr. Possible's shotgun and I've loaded it with rock salt to get your attention.", Albert Harris warned, "And I dipped the rock salt in hot sauce too to make sure that I keep your attention."

"Dammit Bert I told you not to do that. You must be channeling Wanda.", Ron hissed.

"So?"

"So Hope will have my ass if they can't...Ah I'm not saying what they might not be able to do big guy. Just use your imagination.", Ron replied glancing back to Tom to make sure that he wasn't going to make a run for it, "Remember I can and will give you that hypo."

"No you won't, Hope will never forgive you for it.", Tom told him.

"Wanna bet?", Ron pulled out the syringe and showed the little note that was on it.

"What's that?"

"Permission slip. Just like the one Becky gave me for Will.", Ron laughed as Bert snorted upon hearing it, "Remember how Wade gave him a shot to calm him, don't think I won't do it to you."

"Damn that's our cue Wilson...let's go, you screw this up and you won't be able to run far enough and fast enough to get away from all those women, Yori included.", Turner urged.

"Yeah let's go.", Tom Wilson chimed in with the last thing he would say as a bachelor.

Ron quickly patted himself down to make sure that the rings were in place before giving Wilson a push to get him started.

"I'm going...as soon as I can get my knees working.", the nervous former Ranger muttered as his friends helped him along. Once they had entered the church Tom finally got his body working and began walking to his fate in a dignified manner. The former Ranger smiled to his very soon to be Mother-in-law as they stopped at their places.

XX

"Well Bonnie what did you think of the service?", Ron asked Felix's wife as he slowly danced her around the floor.

"It was nice, I'm glad I wasn't in the party this time. I'm still recovering and getting back in shape.", the brunette replied as Ron held her softly knowing she didn't have the best delivery.

"Yeah I know, we were worried about you. Mom said you needed another couple of month's off.", Ron smiled knowing that she was relieved that the baby girl was now on hand.

"Ron it's nice but can you dance me over to Tara and Felix and cut in on them. I'd like to be with Wheels right now.", she replied.

"Tired?", the former Ranger asked.

"Yeah just a little. I'll finish it out and sit for a while.", Bonnie replied.

"Yeah hang on.", Ron smiled as his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"What was _that_?", Bonnie asked as she suddenly felt a lot better.

"Blue stuff, now here we are.", Ron replied as he motioned to Felix who understood right away.

Kim was being spun around the floor by Ben Turner. She commented she saw Ron take Tara's hand and Felix take Bonnie's, "You're a lot better dancer than the last time."

"Yes Ma'am we've been practicing. Tara is a very good dancer and I felt that I should make the effort since she enjoys it so much.", Ben told her just over the sound of the music.

"You're a good man Ben. Ron was right about you. I uh bribed the DJ to get us a few slow dances, so could you waltz me over to Ron? I want my hubby for a while.", Kim asked, "And I think you want Tara too."

XX

Lieutenant Colonel John Jackson smiled as he nodded to his old comrades in Arms as he glided his wife of many years around the dance floor, "You know babe it was just weird assed luck that you ID Stoppable. If it wasn't for you and that Marks woman none of this would ever have happened. I just wonder how much the world owes you two?"

"Oh that's just how some things work out John, why don't you dance me over to the Grants I'd like to hear how the battalion is doing these days.", Martha ordered.

"Sure thing honey.", he replied.

While this was going on Monique was dancing with Tommy Wilson and Hope was dancing with Bobby Booth.

"Well Sergeant Wilson from what I've heard you've come a long way. Bobby is real happy with you and I know your going to be real happy with Hope. You know we have a class reunion coming up and you're gonna have to be there too so you might want that woman of yours to teach you some of the cheers.", the African-American beauty informed him.

"Yes Ma'am I'll learn them I promise.", Tom smiled while looking around for his bride in case anyone started tapping on glass. He spotted the contingent from St. Louis and waved again knowing he had a friend with the shrink.

XX

Wanda and Albert were sitting and talking to Walt and Suzie. Suddenly Suzie told them looking very pale, "Excuse me please...I'll be right back."

With a questioning look Wanda told the men as she watched, "Uh I'll go check on her, she's been acting funny lately."

"Thanks Wanda, if Suzie needs to go home let me know.", Walt told her knowing she hadn't been well lately.

Once she was in the lady's room Wanda asked, "How long?"

"How long what?", a weak voice replied from a stall.

"How long have you been heaving your guts up and when are you going to take the test and tell him?", the tall Japanese woman clarified.

"What are you talking about?", Suzie inquired.

"I'm going to tell Albert-chun that I'm with child sometime this week.", Wanda told her friend.

"**What**?", Suzie threw open the door.

"I was going to tell you next week. Now how about Monday I take you in to see my doctor and you take the test?", Wanda asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"How may cycles have you missed?", Wanda asked.

"Two.", Suzie muttered.

"Well I'll say congratulations Sister. We'll get you tested and then we'll tell them together.", Wanda laughed as her stomach lurched, "Uh excuse me Suzie..."

X

Ron and Kim were dancing off in one corner staying by themselves enjoying some couple time. "Honey I really, really love you.", she whispered as she dipped her cheek to his chest with an audible sigh.

"Can it get any better KP?", Ron asked as he wrapped both arms around the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Not much honey. We pretty much have it all don't we?", Kim replied softly reveling in the feel of her man.

"Yeah let's say good night to the Bride and Groom and go back to our place.", Ron suggested.

"You have the envelope?", she inquired to make sure that they kept up the tradition.

"In my pocket babe; let's give it to them, then we can see what the hot tub feels like tonight.", he lightly laughed.

"I like the way you think Ronnie.", Kim giggled, "Let's go."

_Finis_

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read not only 'Revenge and Reversal' but the rest of the 'Once Again' ARC for the last two plus years. At this point this ARC is going on a temporary hiatus so that I can work on some other projects. This ARC will be back with new stories. I highly doubt if we will delve into 'M' again so the second story up will definitely be rated K+ and it will be a children's story. I already know what it's going to be about and I left the hint back in 'Separate Lives', but ya gotta look for it.

I know that some of the issues that I wrote about were not a lot of fun. People stealing or kidnapping women to bear their children, or to be used as sex toys. That is as disgusting of a concept that I think that I have ever have come up with. Unfortunately, I didn't come up with the idea. Deviants and perverts have been doing it for years. Once in a while you hear about it. A girl kidnapped in Utah or in California. Heck there was one that just came up near where I live. It's truly sickening, so I used something that, even if it's about as bad of a sin as there is in my opinion, I decided to weave it in and made that decision about six months before I began to write this. That's why it's in here. I am sorry if I offended anyone and that's one of the reasons that 'R&R' is rated 'M' and frankly I'm glad it's over.

Another thing is the ninjas. If you don't believe my portrayal of ninjas, look it up. They were mercenaries and assassins. If someone became a problem that someone didn't matter anymore. So yeah sometimes I played them as having a 'different' idea of funny, but they are supposed to be lethal and quiet.

I want to thank a whole bunch of people here, first and foremost CajunBear73 for all his work. He really did help me when I had the stroke about two thirds of the way through this work and he helped out a whole lot. He had lots of ideas and made suggestions when I got stuck. I pretty much had this laid out when I was about half way through 'Separate Lives' (I like to plan ahead). All this work basically came to pass one morning in January of 2008 when I had a hangover. I originally thought that 'Once Again' was maybe a three chapter thing I wasn't even going to post the thing till CB got hold of it and edited it and made me post it. So you can all blame him.

So it went from maybe 15K words and being round filed to being about 800K and having over 100K hits on it. Now **is** there a final story to the 'Once Again' ARC? **Yes** there is, I haven't composed it on the computer yet, but it's in my head. Will it be a long way away? Yup. I have the next generation to fill out (And yes I do have that done, but not the stories written) and I have another generation after that to let you know there are going to be action stories yet to come, new villains and heroes as well as some old ones. Team Possible will continue to do good works. I know that there are some questions about what's going to happen, but come on I can't tell you everything now can I?

I also want to thank some others: Spectre666, he's the guy who said "If you think you can do better go ahead." To CaptainKodak1 for his support and telling me to go ahead and write the thing and not to worry about it. Of course CB73 and Screaming Phoenix. He kept prodding me may we keep him as well as Cpneb and Commander Argus in our thoughts. I hope SP is happy now being in a better place. When I heard he was sick and what he was facing I basically sent him what was going to happen in the ARC to it's conclusion. I also sent him something 'special' which up to now only he and CB have seen. I am modifying it a bit and will post it as a one shot very soon.

Here's to the countless reviewers who made this work so redeeming to me...A big thanks. To Daccu65 who showed me what talent was and how to write large multi chapter tales, along with The Wise Duck. There are so many influences I just don't know if I can account for them all. I will tell you that Nutzkie can write an almost error free and enjoyable story. He sent me something to look at that hadn't been through beta yet and I was amazed at just how good it really was and how poorly mine compared with it.

So to everyone as Kim would say YOU ROCK.

SO I guess I'll see ya down the road a bit, I have a couple things coming up one of which CB73 posting. Then I have to re-write 25 chapters on a story and write the final 25 chapters. But before I do that I have a dark one inside me that I HAVE to get out and then there's another one that Eckles gave me the plot bunny on and I think with CB's help we can turn it into something special. The one first one that he's posting has 34 chapters under Bearsent176. And I have about 29 short stories written and will begin to post them later in 2011. My big priority is the dark tale I am working on. It will be written in 'M' and should be my last foray into the mature side.

I really will see you all down the road and thanks.

Larry (Sentinel 103)

XX

Whew, man of few words and all that… LOL! But I digress.

In the run of this ARC, I had the pleasure of betaing one heck of a tale such as this one. And no it wasn't so I could get advance notice of the next chapters coming up. Armydude has already accused us of that with his ARC, so we're immune to such charges by now.

Like Larry said, I nudged him into writing, and posting the tale that started this ARC when I poked my keyboard into his rough-cuts. And the rest is history. As are the MST3K moments of mine he 'allowed' into the tale as he did.

Now as to what he's promised on my end, it's a joint effort and we hope to have it up and running shortly into the New Year, or as work allows me to keep my scrambled mind together.

But we hope you like what we've done, just the same.

Adios until the next time.

CajunBear73


End file.
